Uyoku Myou
by Tobmaster
Summary: Three Part adventure where Naruto finds out the Kyuubi isn't what he thought as a new power joins the Naruto Universe. NaruxHina
1. Updates and News

**Uyoku Myou **

(Wings of Life/Destiny)

* * *

Before I forget... This story is based on Naruto, all copywrites and trademarks still belong to their proper owners and I make no claim, implied or otherwise, to owning any piece of it. Only characters, likness, and some plot direction has been borrowed from the original owners. This is for entertainment purposes only and not for any profit what so ever. A big thanks goes out to Kishimoto for creating such interesting characters.

* * *

**(NEWS)**

* * *

This will be the area where any important things will be kept. (BIG NOTE: all ANs are not spell checked, so don't complain if it seems informal)

Periodically I will be posting some things on this page as to progress and if I won't be making a release in case I'm out of town and such. I will be using this venue to keep the AN short as to not waste your time from getting to the story in the coming chapters. If I refer to read the notes, know that this is what I'm talking about.

* * *

Next on the agenda... Feel free to let me know if this story fits how you'd like to see things done, I can always go back and add stuff if you think I left too many things out as well. Chapter 1 is just a refresher and made to get you up to speed on what I changed and is a double length feature.

For all of you wondering, I will keep the story together as one, it will just be easier to keep my stories clean and you all won't have to re alert each part when they come out.

**Now for those just coming by because you only want part two action, go straight to Chapter 17**, there is a summary that sums up the major events in part one. Hope you all enjoy...

Now at the begining of Part 3 there is yet another summary that sums up the first two parts as best as I could. If for some reason you don't want to read the first parts, go ahead and skip them.

So I don't get any questions about it, **The** **Pure Citrus Scene is only in Chapter 8 of Part three!**

* * *

My Writing formatting:

"Speech, heard by everyone"

'Thoughts, not heard by everyone'

**"Speech of something large - ie Kyuubi or Gamabunta"**

**'Thoughts of same beings, no one can hear'**

_"Speech of a special being, can only be heard by one or very few"_

_'Thoughts of same type of being, can't be heard'_

_Writing that is being read_

* * *

Greeting loyal readers and fans.

I will be following pretty close to the original story line (until part 2), so if something is left out, feel free to imagine what happened in the original. I do this only because I don't like a wide focus in my stories. There are stories that try to tell you all of the happenings with every person in the Naruto World leaving some mediocre content. I feel I can make a better story if it is focused around just a small handful of people, but trust me, I will keep all the other characters in the story at some point (similar to how the manga puts Naruto on missions with the other teams)

Another note, if you aren't into part 1 stories, don't fret, because I will make a few refresher paragraphs when I post part two. In other words, you can come back for just part two and you wont miss much.

I hope all of my readers will return for this one, and like always you'll see some good interaction between our favorite knuckle head and shy heiress. I have had many people ask why I put her with him. Simple answer… I like shy girls (well, I guess I like almost all girls), that and it could happen.

Before I forget, this will take a more action oriented progress involving many fighting scenes over the course of the segments, and of course plenty of fluff.

Here is a break down of what is planned:

* * *

**Part one: Entrance**– 100 percent complete approx 80,000 words 16 Chapters total - this is locked

Covers content just like part one of the manga – rated T with little romantic activities going on due to people being 12-13. Introductions to new and interesting powers in the Naruto Universe (I'm sure the idea I had was also done by someone else, but who cares, mine is definitely different, I hope)

Summary: Naruto has a different childhood; he is raised and taught by his aunt who still holds his ancestry secret. Naruto still ends up hated by the village when he is forced to return when his non ninja aunt is taken away from him by bandits, permanently. What difference will having just a taste of parental love affect him, and what is this second, unusual power, that has joined the Kyuubi within him. The fight between light and dark rages on!

* * *

**Part Two: Discovery**– 100 percent complete guessing to get to about 100,000 words but might be more like 80,000 (Ended up being 62,000)

Covers from about age 16 and 17 still rated T, so no Lemons, but plenty of romancing and ninja battles, and maybe some romantic battles.

Summary: Naruto learns some truths of what he holds within and has to survive when his personality is split between two bodies, thanks to the Kyuubi. Two Narutos, only one ninja, how will it affect the world and his growth?

* * *

**Part Three: Revelations**– 100 percent complete. Total word count is over 200,000 - larger than most books in the Harry Potter series

Covers age 18 and on. Rated M so everything goes, you know what I'm capable of.

Summary: Hinata gains an unusual power, propelling her into an extreme force to be reckoned with and more heavy romance ensues as she continues to aide her love in fulfilling all their dreams.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy the story...Later


	2. Part 1: Entrance: Chapter 1 and 2

Greetings to you all, I am your tour guide for this portion of 'entertaining wastes of time'. That was defiantely the perfect statement to what fanfiction is for both the writer and readers since it is all free and is just here to entertain and waste some time (then again, everything in life could be seen as a waste of time, a way to occupy yourself until life ends).

Enough of that crap, now I will only say this a few times, to lessen the amount of ANs, I will try out leaving important messages and such in the first chapter where the outline and progress of the story will still be held. This means that at any point and time you can see what to expect in coming months. This will be a huge undertaking for me and I still don't use beta readers, but it could change. Let me know if I really need one or if you'd rather me stick with what I have and get chapters released as soon as I get them edited (I suppose, either way I want to lock in a guarantees once a week chapter, no skipping like others do) Typing and format are like I always do, so if you don't remember or cant figure them out, check the first chapter again (there are plenty of additions there also)...

* * *

**Uyoku Myou**

**(Wings of Life/Destiny) **

**

* * *

**

Part One: Entrance - Chapter 1

* * *

"How long is he going to take?"

"He said he needed to get something to turn the battle, just hold him off a little longer."

The large army of ninja continued to fight a futile battle against the raging beast. Comrades were falling at a pace that would spell the end for any village if it were to keep up. Their only hope was for the arrival of their leader, their living hero.

"He coming, Lord Hokage is coming! I can see the great toad we are saved!" cried out one of the fighters. Moments later their leader arrived atop a building sized toad smoking a pipe as his one eye was still bleeding from the battle previously, before they went to get their weapon, to defeat the great demon.

The Konoha army watched in awe as the great ninja unwrapped a small package revealing a tiny blonde newborn… their faces faltered at the sight but remained silent. They all watched as the large blonde man went through countless amount of hand signs as the demon reared back for another attack. Just then the demon halted his advance upon seeing a being he was actually scared of, the Shinigami, the death god.

"You will terrorize this peaceful land no longer demon." Called out the Yondaime Hokage. The death god reached through the man and the small child before grasping hold of the demon fox forcefully pulling its soul from its body.

**"Foolish mortal, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. One, of my ability, can't so easily be defeated. I control the power of darkness, it is only a matter of time before I return and destroy this village! I will escape from this thing!" **

"I doubt it… Seal!" the death god pulled out its blade from its mouth and cleaved the demon's soul from its body and pulling it into the body of the child before taking with it the soul of the Hokage as it disappeared again. With the last ounce of strength in the body of the blonde he set the child on the ground in front of the great toad as three high level ninja came to his side.

"You really are my stupidest student, I can't believe you would use that." Chided the large white haired man standing beside his female teammate and sensei.

"Yeah, but the village is safe now. As my last order as Hokage, I ask that this boy, Naruto, be seen as a hero for holding the demon from the village for... the rest… of his… life." Weekly requested the fading blonde man.

"You know they may not follow your request, humans are a fearful bunch and many have been lost here, just the demon's presence within him may cause hatred and fear." Informed the sixty year old man.

"I know, that is why I leave the job back to you Sarutobi, you can hide the truth if need be..." Those were the last words of the great Yondaime as his life ended at such a young age.

"Sensei, what will we do with the child?" asked the blonde woman to the man's side.

"I don't know, he never said who's child he was." He replied.

"If times were different and my life wasn't full of loss like it is, I would take him, he looks to be a good boy, but I need to leave here to find myself." Commented Tsunade looking down and the kid, she sighed as she reached out and touched the boy and quickly turned away before entertaining the thoughts of staying.

"If she's leaving, and he is gone, I see no reason to stay either. I will leave and do research; I hear there is a new secret group forming that may prove to be powerful in the future. Take care sensei." The two sannin disappeared leaving the older man with the small blonde child.

"Well now Naruto, let's see what we can find for you back at the village." The Sandaime picked up the crying child and carried him carefully back to the village.

* * *

The reinstated Hokage called a meeting of the council to decide the fate of the child. Within minutes all the prominent members of the ninja village were gathered with the council for the meeting. 

"I have gathered you all here to confirm the death of the Yondaime and the sealing of the great demon within this young child." He told them all.

"Who's child is he?" asked a cloaked member with sunglasses.

"We don't know."

"Then we must kill it before the demon can escape." Shouted the esteemed Hyuuga member.

"No Hiashi, he will not be killed." Assured the Sandaime

"Why? What if the demon escapes?" asks on older male member of the council

"Yeah, can we risk it? I move to vote for the destruction of the child." Commented a female of equal age.

"NO! He will not be killed and from this point on no one shall speak of his burden to your kids, nor to anyone. This will be a law of the highest level, punishment will be death. The Yondaime was correct in thinking he may not be seen as the hero he is." Just then a brown haired young woman smashed through the door drawing attention to her.

"Sarutobi-sama, I demand to know where that blonde bastard took my sister's child. She died in birth and that ass of a man took the child for some ritual for the demon. I have no idea what she ever saw in that man." Shouted the woman that was recognized by the Sandaime as the sister of the last ninjas from the fallen Whirlpool Village.

"So that makes you Naruto's aunt? What do you mean by saying what she saw in him?" asked the stumped old man just to hide the truth from the rest of the room knowing that if word got out on who the infant's father was, it could cause future problems, especially with Iwa.

"So he never told you, did he? What an ass. He must have had a reason for it though. I would like to take Naruto and raise him on my own. I am aware of what happened to him and that is why I feel it is best to take him away from the village." She replied skipping his question.

"As you wish, I will leave him in your hands and I will check in to make sure he is cared for. Please take him and leave as soon as possible to avoid a riot." The Sandaime picked up the sleeping child and handed him to the woman and watched as she caringly cradled his small body and left out from whence she came.

"That is solved, now let's all help clean up from the attack, we'll need it."

"But how can we let it live and with that woman? Shouldn't we at least keep it here and train it as our ultimate weapon?" A man known as Danzo shouted from his place in the shadows."

"Easy, I know this woman, and she will provide him with the proper home. And if we train him as a weapon, it could be the end for us. Humans are fragile and with the added burden of the sealing and treating him like a weapon could break him, releasing the demon, he needs something to strengthen his resolve and family does that. Now that is the end of this conversation, my decision is final." With that the members had no choice but to disperse and head their own way leaving the Sandaime to his thoughts. 'Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato, your son will miss you two. Did you really have to leave him alone in this world knowing of the burden he'll have? I just hope your sister protects him and can show him a piece of love that you two would have given him.'

* * *

(Small village outside Konoha – one month later) 

A young brown haired woman, known as Uzumaki Kosaeko, sat restlessly on a rocking chair trying to calm the crying of the small blonde child. She was wearing a simple bath robe and had the usual signs of not sleeping. For some reason little Naruto could manage short naps during the day but once night rolled in he would cry and wail until his little body couldn't take it anymore. Unfortunately even as an infant he has tremendous stamina and they crying could last for hours on end.

"Come on little one, I haven't gotten more than an hour of sleep a day since I took you. Please just stop crying." She begged the child. He responded with louder wails exasperating the woman.

"Why can't you sleep, little Naruto? What has been done to you to make you like this?" She kept rocking him in the chair while making quiet sounds in the attempt to soothe him, but nothing worked. She was so exhausted by now that in the midst of her rocking, she was the one that fell asleep holding the still crying child.

Once Kosaeko was asleep, light filled the room as an ethereal being came forth and touched the right arm of little Naruto.

"Shhh, be silent child." Immediately the crying stopped as his little blue eyes opened to stare at the new woman. "You have been dealt a heavy burden young one and as such the higher beings have chosen for you to carry another power of equal quantity to off set the demon's. Every time he tries to ruin your life, your new power will cause it to backfire. Also your new power will come to protect you in a way you wouldn't imagine. Now sleep tiny one, you will need it for the future because it won't be good for a while." A burst of light seeped into the tiny arm of the blonde causing a long chain of intricate feathers to snake around his arm covering it from shoulder to wrist in the dark feathery looking tattoos.

Hours later Kosaeko woke to a sleeping child in her arms making her smile until she looked at his arm.

"What is this?" she asked herself as she inspected the tattoos with wonder. "What ever it is, I think it lets you sleep, so I don't care right now, I'll leave it for another day after I sleep." She leaned forward and kissed the child on the forehead before letting out a sigh and leaning back to sleep some more.

* * *

Weeks and years went by and Naruto grew up cared for by his aunt. He seemed to have a feeling that something was being hidden from him, but at the age of 7 he didn't know what it could be aside from knowing that his mother, Uzumaki Kushina, died giving birth and unnamed father wasn't around anymore. Kosaeko was doing her best at raising him and he was easily above average in his reading and writing, but seemed to fall short in keeping his attention on his studies. She found quickly that he seemed to have a taste for ramen rivaling even the best ninja of the old Whirlpool Village, but unfortunately they met with some problems on their way back to their small house from the local ramen shop this dreadful day. 

A group of bandits jumped the pair demanding all valuables, but with a surprising distraction from a non ninja, like Kosaeko, she sent the small blonde running down the path to Konoha to seek out help. Naruto ran with tears in his eyes as he pushed harder increasing his speed, almost knowing that his mother like figure was all but gone already. For a seven year old, running for an hour straight takes a lot out of you and as such he just barely made it within the gates before collapsing on his back causing his shirt to rise up revealing the seal on his stomach. The seal was visible at this time from tapping into the extra chakra that was still unknown to him. Immediately all passersby recognized the seal as one that was on their fallen hero of seven years ago, as described by an anonymous newsletter that carried the picture of a tree with a massive root structure underneath, as the only identification to the authors. After seeing the very same seal, the villagers immediately avoided the child with extreme hate and fear.

Minutes passed and the blonde remained on the road as a caravan of noble travelers returned to their home.

"Father, there is a b-boy in the r-road, we should h-help." Stuttered a shy girl clinging to the robes of her father. He tried to smile warmly, but couldn't find the emotions anymore after returning from their trek to bury the ashes of his late wife. He stepped forward but stopped immediately when he saw the blonde with the seal.

"No, we mustn't ever speak of that thing or to it. It is purely evil; it will kill you if you approach it." He coldly replied as he pulled his daughter away.

"B-but he looks h-hurt. We need…"

"No Hinata, we will do nothing, got it?" he ordered. She never answered and hung her head as they continued walking towards the Hyuuga manor when they came across the park where kids were playing causing her to perk up. Seeing her attitude turn happy for the first time since her mother's death, Hiashi decided to go let her play, since the Akamichis, Naras, and Yamanakas we currently there and she wouldn't need supervision for the time being.

"You can go Hinata; I will send a branch member to fetch you in half an hour." Hiashi did manage a small smile seeing his daughter cheerily take off for the grassy area before continuing onward. Hinata stopped and watched from behind a large tree until her father disappeared from view before she took off in a full out run back to the gates.

She arrived and the young child seemed to be at a different location, but she didn't know how he got there. Running to his side she knelt down and rolled him onto his back again before starting to drag the young boy the three blocks to the Hokage tower. Villagers looked at her disgustedly as she continued struggling to move his unconscious body over the rocky terrain. She really only made it twenty feet before she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the smiling face of the Sandaime Hokage who had come to see what the commotion was.

"You are the young Hyuuga heiress, Hinata, right?" he asked.

"H-hai, H-Hokage-sama. H-he needs h-help." She stuttered pointing to the blonde. The old Hokage looked to the boy she was dragging and gasped when he set eyes on the familiar blonde. He knew she was dragging a boy towards help, but he never expected to see _him_ back in the village again.

"I see, I will take care of him, but he is merely exhausted with minor injuries. Did you drag him all this way?" he asked seeing the signs of her task left in the dirt.

"H-hai." She quickly muttered.

"You may want to head back to where your father will be expecting you. He would not like you being near him." He suggested with a warm soothing smile.

"H-hai." She quickly bent down and gave the small boy a peck on the cheek before blushing and running off leaving the old man with a grin.

"Hiashi won't like this at all, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Sarutobi bent down and picked up the child in his arms and carried him back into his office to care for him personally.

* * *

After Naruto regained consciousness he told the old man of what happened and an Anbu squad was immediately sent out. When they returned, they carried with them the lifeless body of Kosaeko. When the Hokage broke the news to Naruto, he cringed in fear as the blonde's eyes turned blood red and clenched his fists. Suddenly his right arm emitted energy to the same level and pushed the hatred back down within him. After seeing this, the Sandaime pushed up his sleeve and saw the extensive feather chain tattooed upon his arm. 

"Where did these come from? They weren't there when you were born." Questioned the Hokage as he eyed the tattoos in great detail.

"I've always had them, now how do I become a ninja?" Naruto asked in a dry tone, seemingly a side effect of what just occurred.

"I will allow you to enter Ninja academy next year if you can tell me why you want to become one." The Sandaime offered to try and get something more out of the young boy.

"I feel terrible after loosing kaa-san, even though I know she wasn't really my birth mother, and I want to make sure no one has to have this feeling. I want to protect everyone from bastards that took her life; I want to become the most powerful ninja in the village to ensure this." Naruto stated with tears in his eyes and fists clenched.

"I understand; then your goal is to become the Hokage, the strongest of the village where you can protect the lives of the villagers?"

"No old man, not this village, I want to protect all innocent lives from every village." He replied, much to the man's surprise.

"That is impossible Naruto. There is no way you can protect absolutely everyone." He informed the blonde, wanting him to try something at least a little bit more manageable as a dream.

"Not directly, but I will find a way." Naruto held his confident face showing there was no way he would go back on his plan.

'The stubbornness of the Uzumaki continues on and he even has the determination of his father; you are definitely going to be someone great.' Was the thought that ran through the aged Hokage's mind before he gave his decision.

"Very well Naruto, you can enter the academy. I will set you up with an apartment and some money for food each month. I wish I could help you more, but I can't draw too much unnecessary attention to you." The Hokage instructed a single Anbu to escort Naruto to his new home and decided it was for the best as he sent out a message to his old pupil that he may want to return in a few years since an extraordinary person was going to become a ninja.

'Why do I believe this kid just might do what he says?' he thought once more before setting in on his paperwork, the one and only weakness of a Kage.

* * *

Days turned to weeks and weeks into months, through this time Naruto found it was difficult to get anything to sustain life, but he managed to find a local ramen bar that was happy to serve him unlike most of the other stores he would stop by at. He had few clothes but managed to make do with what he had and what he could find lying around. 

Also in this time a certain little Hyuuga just couldn't seem to get the blonde boy out of her mind. She had only seen him that one day, but there was just something about him that she was drawn to. Recently she has been constantly pushed much harder than usual and was starting to be compared to her much colder sister who never knew the love of her mother to the degree she had. Hinata wasn't happy with her father's new look on life and his increasing disappointment in her abilities, but the good, and bad, news is that he gave up on her training and decided she could go to the ninja academy and he would be training her sister in the Hyuuga arts full time instead.

For both Naruto and Hinata, it was the day to begin the academy. Hinata was escorted to the school by, Yuhi Kurenai, a chuunin with red eyes and a kind demeanor. They were headed down the road when the little girl caught a glimpse of blonde hair and a wide smile spread across her face as he further came into view. When she saw his blue eyes glance back at her she found her face heating up as she hid behind the legs of the chuunin escort.

"What's the matter Hinata?" asked Kurenai feeling her slow down and hide behind her. She then looked down and saw her red face peering out at a young boy, wearing a simple white, sleeved, t-shirt, with a red spiral on the front, and black shorts, and was apparently lost.

"Do you know w-who t-that b-boy is?" Hinata asked with her standard impediment.

"No, but why don't we go find out." Kurenai smiled as Hinata's face reddened further but nodded in agreement. They both walked closer as Hinata started feeling lightheaded remembering the small kiss she gave him a while back.

"Excuse us, but you seem to be lost, do you need help?" Inquired Kurenai

"Uh, only if you will actually help me?" he replied looking a bit frightened at heir willingness to help.

"What do you mean, has someone pretended to help you?"

"Yeah, once I was given directions somewhere and ended up in the hot springs being screamed at by women and then there was one time when I was directed to a place where mean dogs started chasing me. I don't really know this village well since I just got here about six months ago. It is hard to find things when everyone doesn't want me around." Kurenai knew exactly who the kid was now, but couldn't manage to see beyond the small distressed kid that stood before her and really felt for him.

"Ok, well I'll help you if you tell me where you are going." She assured with a kind smile that showed she was going to be true to her words.

"Well I'm heading to the ninja academy but no one would tell me where it is." He muttered with a downcast look.

"That's good; we are going there right now." She told him with a comforting smile still on her face.

"So, who is we?" he asked only seeing one person there, missing the fact that Hinata was on the other side of Kurenai, hiding.

"I am Yuhi Kurenai and …" she looked around and noticed Hinata was still hiding and wasn't looking very good for hanging on, conscious wise. "Come out and introduce yourself." She coaxed the girl. Hinata peaked around her and was obviously very nervous as she started to utter her words with a red face.

"I-I-I'm H-H-Huug-ga H-Hin-Hinata." She stuttered painfully. She really wish she could disappear after that horrible introduction, but much to her amazement, Naruto stood there with a smile on his face looking directly at her.

"You're different Hinata, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to protect everyone some day!" he yelled in a confident voice, seemingly talking only to her.

'So that really is him, I don't see anything but a boy, no matter what they all say and it seems my little Hinata is quite fond of him already. I know she is an excellent judge of character.' Kurenai thought before realizing they needed to be going. "Come on, you don't want to be late on your first day." With her warning given, the three continued on their walk to the academy. While walking Naruto was just looking outward to memorize where he was going completely missing the looks Hinata would give him from the other side of Kurenai, and ignoring the ones from the villagers. It was only a few minutes before the academy came into view as Naruto's face burst into a bright smile before he took off running full out.

"Whoooo yeah! I'm gonna be a ninja!" he called out charging into the building leaving Kurenai and Hinata looking at the spot the blonde used to be.

'That kid really is something… sad one moment and ecstatic the next. I wonder if that is a side effect of having the Kyuubi sealed in him.' The red eyed chuunin contemplated before ushering Hinata into the building. They continued down a hall until they came upon a room with loud noises which just so happened to be the room they needed to be at.

"I'm going to be the best ninja in the village, count on it!" shouted the blonde from the bottom of a multi person fist fight as another chuunin was busy pulling the boys apart.

"Iruka, what is going on here?" demanded Kurenai as she helped untangle the kids.

"Really, I have no idea. One moment I was getting things ready for class, the next there was a fight. Anyways, all of you will stay after class for detention. Now go find a seat away from each other." Ordered the scarred chuunin. Kurenai gave a slight shove to Hinata telling her to go take a seat before she left Iruka to his new class. "This is going to be a very long year…" Iruka commented to himself as he watched the kids take a seat taking note of the more promising students calmly from his seat.

'Hmm, so we have an Uchiha, a Nara, a Yamanaka, an Akamichi, an Inuzuka, an Aburame and even a Hyuuga. This seems to be a very promising group, but I don't know what to think of that blonde. Naruto, who or what are you really?' After organizing his thoughts, Iruka started the class.

"Alright everyone this is basically a four year course. At the end of the course you all will be able to be ninja of the village. Now this isn't for everyone, and some will have troubles, so don't think less of yourselves if you feel you can't continue. Of all here, only a handful will make it as a ninja." The older chuunin had to hold back a smile as he saw them all give a look of fear, well all except the usual emotionless kids, and one blonde who had a determined smile.

"Now then, for the first two years you will all be split into boys and girls for most of the day only returning together for lunch and history classes. After that we will get into the battle techniques and jutsu in the third and fourth years. Anyways, it is time to split up and I'll see you all at lunch. Girls go to the big tree out back and the boys just stay here." After his instructions the classroom split going in their separate ways as the students went about their studies.

* * *

Some of the students found they weren't quite cut out for being a ninja when they heard of what the job really entails and the number of potential ninja dropped from near 30 down to only 18 in the first two years. In this time Naruto grew into the prankster known throughout the village as he was just trying to get noticed while the other kids were being trained in their family's abilities creating a huge separation of ability between them and Naruto. 

Hinata was still her shy self and would have a light blush on her face when she would see the blonde, but never thought about him too much in a way to distract her, well, maybe not anymore. Now that everyone was near ten years old, the females were starting to transition into young women, while the guys have a good year before they catch up. As a result of this, the new year started with Ino and Sakura already at each other's throats from their reveal that they both had eyes for the Uchiha over the summer break.

Naruto was irritated at how the Uchiha all of the sudden got droves of girls chasing him down when he suddenly turned cold and distant. In his opinion they were both the same, alone with no family, but Naruto still seemed to be hated while the distant Uchiha was loved, and he didn't know why. Either way it was sure to be a beginning of an interesting year with all the kids were returning for the real action that was bound to happen when they learned real ninja techniques.

Naruto was currently dashing through the village on his way to the academy wearing a simple long sleeve t shirt which hid his tattoos, and dark green cargo style pants. He wore a smile as he continued tearing through the town and arrived at the academy, a little late, and blasted through the doors.

"Uzumaki Naruto has arrived!!" he shouted and looked upon the class room looking at each and every person. Sasuke just looked out the window, ignoring him, and the rest tried to ignore it as well, all except a blushing Hyuuga who never took her eyes off him.

"Whatever Naruto, take your seat." Called out Iruka, pointing to the empty seat. "Now to start off, we have compiled all the scores for the last two years and so far Sakura has a near perfect score with Sasuke not too far behind, and at the bottom, we have Shikamaru barely beating out Naruto who is just barely passing. You two really need to excel in the next two years to be sure you're passing. Anyways, let's start the year out with some simple kunai practice. Meet me outside in the target area." Everyone disbursed as they pulled out their kunai. Seeing this, Naruto's smile faded fast since he didn't have weapons and couldn't find any to buy over the long break.

"Um, Iruka-sensei…" Naruto voiced quietly after everyone left, or so he thought.

"What is it Naruto?" he asked with an irritated voice, the summer was much too short for his liking.

"I don't have any kunai." The blonde replied quickly, hoping he wouldn't hear him correctly.

"What?! There was only one thing I asked you all to do and that was to get a set of kunai, you will never be a ninja at his rate!" Iruka shouted, showing how much he wanted another break from teaching already.

"But I couldn't get any, no matter where I went." Naruto defended sadly. Iruka looked up and saw the boy's saddened face and just had to believe him as the sadness tugged at his heart.

"Fine, there are some old dull ones outside sticking out of a tree by the target area. They don't work well, but you'll get by." Naruto smiled wide before running out the door

"Thank you Iruka-sensei!" he called out on his way down the hall.

"You should get to practice as well Hinata." Iruka mentioned to the young girl still hiding in the corner desk, completely unnoticed by the blonde.

"H-hai." Squeaked the small voice before the tiny girl ran out the door.

"Naruto, no demon could get the approval of the Hyuuga heiress, you truly are your own person, I'll need to watch you more closely, there is something about you." Mumbled the chuunin as he locked up the class room and ventured out to see how the training was doing.

* * *

Outside Iruka found exactly what he expected, all the students were doing well with the Uchiha and Hyuuga displaying the best targeting skills while Naruto took up the rear with by far the worst. Every time Naruto would try to his the target, the kunai would either just bounce off or were so off balance that they couldn't fly straight even if you wanted it to. 

"Alright, that's enough for now. Let's head inside for the class room portion." Iruka called out. They all came inside and was met by a white haired man when they got into the room.

"Everyone, this is Mizuki-sensei, he will be assisting with classes from now on. Now then, take your seats and we'll learn the basics behind jutsu." Announced Iruka to the class before settling in for the lectures.

Nearly all were bored with the lectures, but suffered through them anyways before they got a break for lunch just to resume from that point again. Finally the day was over and they were all released from the classes. Naruto immediately ran to the targets to practice on his kunai throwing without even getting the slightest hint that someone was following. He started throwing the weapons in different ways to see if he could find a way to accurately hit the targets but kept failing miserably.

'Naruto, you try so hard to change, but why? I will find out Naruto, no, Naruto-kun.' She giggled lightly at her addition of the suffix illustrating a closer bond than what was actually there. 'Maybe once I figure out how you plan to change, I too can change.' Hinata thought with a blush forming on her face as she watched from the trees and scribbled something down on a pad of paper. Noticing it was getting late and she needed to return home, Hinata took off without giving up her location as she flung something over her shoulder. Suddenly Naruto was surprised when a small pouch landed at his feet.

"What is this?" The blonde wondered as he picked up the pouch to inspect it. What he found was a full set of kunai and shuriken of the best quality with a small note attached.

_Naruto-kun, never give up._

Naruto smiled before taking the pouch and strapping it to his right thigh and was amazed at how accurate the weapons were over the wrecked ones, but decided that during class, he would still use the damaged ones to try and still be accurate if one were to get damaged in a fight.

* * *

All was much the same for the next year, Naruto would continue pranking the village for their continuing prejudice and kept a façade on his true training. During the day he would use and practice with the crappy weapons slowly getting better, but afterwards he would use the good weapons rivaling the best of class with technique and accuracy. Of course Hinata managed to watch him each night with his increasing ability and continued seeing further into his life, but had yet to figure out why he wore long sleeved shirts. 

Like everything else in his life, Naruto tried to get attention where ever he went. Since he saw how Sasuke got more than enough attention, he thought that advertising he liked one of the loudest members of the class would bring attention his way as well. It did, but not really in a good way.

* * *

Well like always, time continues to pass. Naruto still had no idea why he was shunned by the villagers or why he had the tattoos, but continued on still wishing that he knew who gave him the weapons since whoever it was would end up being a good friend. Nearly a full year passed now and the final school year is underway. Everyone looked like they did the year before, except for Naruto who was now donning a bright orange jumpsuit, and Kiba who now had another addition to his jacket, a puppy named Akamaru. 

The year went like previous ones with sleeping during lectures, and getting bad grades as a result, and constant training after class. Unfortunately Naruto has managed to not master the simple bushin no matter how hard he tries, and also messes up nearly every other minor jutsu in the process, but for some reason his distraction technique, sexy jutsu, comes off perfectly, much to the demise on all of the male population.

Now that the ground work has been laid down, we catch back up to Naruto as he just failed for the last time and missed becoming a genin for that year.

"You fail!" shouted Iruka as he laid eyes on the single dilapidated clone lying on the ground.

"Come on, he did at least make one clone, we could still let him pass." Commented Mizuki, causing Naruto to brighten up.

"No I'm sorry, the other students made at least three viable clones, I just can't pass you Naruto; you'll have to try again next year." Sadly stated Iruka as he watched the blonde's spirits get crushed.

Naruto darkly hung his head as he wandered out into the yard next to the academy and sat upon his thinking swing. He watched as everyone's parents came to congratulate them, well all except Sasuke's and for some reason Hinata's, but he didn't think on that much. Naruto felt there was something seriously missing from his life and it wasn't really family since he had a taste of what that was early in life. He managed to overhear some people talking about him when they picked up their children, but there was a secret they were keeping from him and he wanted to know why. In the middle of his thoughts Mizuki jumped down beside him.

"What would you say if there was another way to graduate?" Naruto's face brightened at the new revelation and quickly followed the white haired man away from the academy throwing out the thought that something was very wrong about how convenient the situation was.

* * *

Later that night Naruto procured the scroll of sealing, like Mizuki instructed, and was rushing through the forest to the rendezvous point. Sitting down in the clearing Naruto pulled the scroll off his back and looked at it strangely. 

"Why would learning just one forbidden jutsu let me graduate?" he questioned himself before opening the scroll and saw many different jutsu to choose from. After glancing over them all, he chose the one with the least amount of hand signs to memorize and set in practicing. A few hours later Iruka arrived in the clearing after hearing about the theft from the ninja retrieval squad.

"There you are Naruto, you are in serious trouble." He scolded as he walked up to the young boy.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, I learned a jutsu from the scroll, that means I pass right?" Naruto asked with a bright smile, but a lingering thought.

"Where did you get that idea from?" he asked.

"Mizuki-sensei told me, but I guess that was a lie wasn't it? Why doesn't anyone treat me like the rest of the village, why do they all hate me? You know why, don't you Iruka-sensei?"

"Naruto, I can't…." suddenly a score of kunai flew through the air pinning the chuunin to the wall of the building in the clearing.

"I'll tell you why everyone detests you; just give me the scroll and all the information is yours." Called out Mizuki from a branch on a tree with two massive shuriken strapped to his back.

"No Mizuki, you can't! You aren't allowed, its forbidden!" screamed Iruka.

"What are they keeping from me?" Naruto demanded while shifting his grip on the scroll.

"Don't do it Mizuki!" Iruka begged.

"You know the nine tailed fox that attacked the village twelve years ago?" Mizuki started against Iruka's protests, "He took over your body when you were a child. You are the nine tailed Fox! You are the demon that killed countless shinobi, and you shouldn't be allowed to live." Naruto looked from one of his two chuunin senseis to the other. The news of the Kyuubi didn't hit him as hard as he thought it would have, it just seemed to make sense. All the hating and why his birthday was always a mess since his coming to the village, but the marks on his arm still threw him off, he needed more information.

"If you think you know so much about me… Then what the hell is this?" Naruto pulled up his sleeve revealing the feather tattoos covering his right arm.

"Who cares, you die now demon!" Mizuki flung one of the massive shuriken at the unsuspecting blonde without even looking at his arm. Naruto didn't have the time to move and just watched as the weapon closed in on him. Before it made contact, Iruka freed himself from the other weapons and dove in front of Naruto, taking the blade in the back, protecting his student.

"Naruto, I have seen you grow over the years and I have found that you are not the demon, you are Uzumaki Naruto, a member of the leaf village." Naruto looked at the man with tears threatening to fall from his face from finally being recognized as a person.

"Ahh, isn't that so warm and friendly… Now you both can die and the scroll is mine!" called out the enemy as he flung his last fuuma shuriken at them. Iruka attempted to move in to block the weapon, but with the injuries he sustained, it wasn't going to be enough. Just as Iruka was going to sacrifice himself to save his student, Naruto stood firmly in front of his sensei with every ounce of his goofy personality wiped from his face. When the large weapon was in range, Naruto thrusted his hand into the hole in the center of the shuriken with perfect timing and accuracy, before twirling his entire body around in the direction it was traveling, lessening the speed, making a perfect catch.

"I made a vow to protect everyone, and now one thing is answered. Since I started doing jutsu, something didn't feel right. When it was described what it was supposed to feel like, they said it would be like a feeling of relief, but I didn't get that feeling. I couldn't judge how much chakra I was using by that manner because it didn't feel like anything was leaving me. At least now I know why, and why it feels like I'm holding back raging amounts of chakra; he is inside me. I'm holding back the power of the Kyuubi, the demon you are so afraid of; I hold the very lives of the village on a thin leash with what lies inside me. But I still do wonder one thing, what if I release that power anyways? I'm sure if I wanted to, I could let him free."

'**That's right, just wait a little longer and I'll be free, just let that wall crack and fall…' the fox coaxed silently from his slowly awakening form. **

Naruto smiled seeing the frightened look on Mizuki's face before performing his newest jutsu. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" Suddenly hundreds of clones jumped into existence, each one eyeing the traitor and holding the shuriken.

"What the hell, no, stay back demon." Screamed Mizuki before the hundreds of clones fell upon him, each one launching their blade in on the man before they all disappeared, revealing Naruto in his usual smiling mood.

"I might have gotten carried away a little there." Commented Naruto as he continued smiling and scratching his neck; thanks to his skill with weapons, the man was only brutally beaten and held to a tree by many of the oversized shuriken which spared him some problems in the future. Iruka pulled his injured body up against a tree and looked at the blonde smiling at him, partially in disbelief of his ability.

"Naruto, I have something for you, come here." Naruto walked up to his sensei trying to figure out what he wanted to give him. "Close your eyes." Naruto did as he was told and felt some slight tugging on his head. "Alright, open them." Naruto looked out and saw nothing different until he noticed Iruka was missing his headband.

"Congratulations Naruto, you pass." Iruka informed him with a big grin. Naruto looked at him for a few more moments before jumping at him and grabbing him in a giant hug. "Aright Naruto, let's go celebrate at Ichiraku's Ramen, but could you stop hugging me, it hurts."

"Yeah, all right!" Screamed Naruto as he jumped up and down after letting him go.

'Naruto, you really are special, I expect much from you in the future. You just might fulfill your dream if everyone keeps underestimating you.'

* * *

The next Monday, Naruto was on his way to the academy to get his genin team, when he came across a horribly executed hiding technique from the young kid he met over the weekend while getting his ninja id. 

"Alright Konohamaru, time to come out." The young kid dropped the cloth and smiled at Naruto with his almost toothless grin.

"You're good; you were able to see through my technique." Naruto looked at him like he was nuts as the young child went to step forward and tripped over his scarf. "That's clever boss, I never even saw that one coming. No wonder you are a perfect rival."

"Yeah, whatever. Hey I need to be going, I'm getting my genin team today so I don't have time to play around. I'll see you around Konohamaru." With a quick wave Naruto was off and running on his way to the academy.

Naruto arrived early and was comfortably seated in his spot beside his nemesis Sasuke but could only sit and giggle to himself that he actually managed to pass.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here? This isn't a place for dropouts." Commented Shikamaru with a yawn as he passed by without really caring.

"Well if you haven't seen it, I have a regulation headband on so there." Retorted Naruto.

"Yeah whatever." Sighed the lazy genin before sitting down behind him.

'Naruto-kun, you did pass, but you're still hiding your true potential. Either way I'm happy for you.' Thought Hinata before she was interrupted by two girls crashing through the door.

One was dressed in a long red dress wearing black shorts underneath and used her headband to tie back her shoulder blade length pink hair. Sakura's raging green eyes looked into the light blue of her rival's eyes with the right eye partially covered by her long blonde hair. Her hair had all but one segment tied into a ponytail that flowed to a bit beyond the mid back of her short, sleeveless top that could show off plenty of midriff if it wasn't for the large amounts of bandages wrapping around her waist.

"Ha, I'm first!" called out the blonde.

"Not a chance Ino-pig, I was here at least three hundredths of a second before you!" Sakura shouted back. Their shouting caught the affectionate gaze of the loud blonde as he looked at the pink haired girl, clearly being noticed by a different girl.

'Someday Naruto-kun, someday I hope you can look at me like that, I'll be waiting.' Hinata thought when she saw their looks being exchanged but suddenly let out a squeak when she realized what she thought and how intimate of an idea she was harboring at that moment.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out loudly as he saw his crush walk up to him.

"Move it Naruto!" she shouted before hurling him to the side away from Sasuke. Sakura immediately sat in the row next to the brooding Uchiha without even asking for permission. "Hello Sasuke-kun." She drawled out as sexily as she could.

"Hey forehead, why are you and that massive head of yours sitting next to Sasuke, I was here first." Called out a miffed Ino.

"Shut it all of you! Now take a seat and I'll read off who the members are of your four man team." Ordered Iruka, tired of their constant bickering.

"…Team seven will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, team eight is Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino… and finally team ten will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Choji. Your jonin sensei will be here after lunch, so go and meet up with your teams." After the announcement of teams, and groaning of who they got stuck with, Iruka left them all to do what they will until then, with the hope that they will get together with their teams to begin on their teamwork.

* * *

Everyone went their own ways as Naruto ran to catch up to his pink haired teammate. He saw her outside of the academy as she was just brushed off by the dark haired Uchiha, yet again with tears threatening to escape from her eyes. 

"Hey Sakura-chan, since we're on the same team, we should have lunch together." Naruto mentioned with a smile in attempts to cheer her up, but like usual, she was all but too eager to share her pain.

"Go away Naruto, you're annoying." She told him before leaving Naruto alone where he stood. He was so used to her attitude towards him that it didn't affect him too much before he took off and sat up high overlooking the area with a sad look on his face, not noticing the presence of another girl looking at him at that time.

'I wish you could ask me to lunch, I wouldn't turn you down.' Hinata shyly walked away from the area knowing she didn't have the courage to say anything to him at that time, or even at any time.

Completely oblivious to his surrounding for the moment, Naruto sat and contemplated many things. 'Why are you always mean to me? All I do is try to get acceptance from you the same way you do for Sasuke and you treat me just like he does to you. Maybe we should both give up, do I even like you or just the idea of liking someone?' Naruto continued looking across the area at all the other new genin meeting together like a team should.

* * *

"Hey Hinata, let's go eat lunch together." Mentioned Kiba as he ran to his teammate's side. 

"Ok Kiba, w-where is Shino?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't know, I was hoping we could go alone, just the two of us so we could know each other better." He replied with a grin

"Ok." She relented with her head down. Kiba smiled widely as he went to place his arm on her shoulder just as she moved causing him to miss horribly.

* * *

'Hmm, Hinata. She is weird, but a very good ninja if she isn't distracted.' Naruto thought as he looked to further assess the kunoichi. 'Ok, Ino. Looks good, but is even crazier than Sakura. Maybe Shikamaru has something with how women are all troublesome.' Naruto looked a while longer as Shikamaru sat looking at the clouds and Choji ate more chips while Ino just yelled at them for being lazy. 

'Whoa, way to bossy. There has to be a girl for me, but maybe it is too early, I am only twelve. I think I'll just focus on training for a few more years and hope something reveals itself.' Naruto looked around again and saw Sakura eating lunch alone and gazed back in the direction Hinata went.

* * *

"So Hinata, what is the age Hyuuga women usually get married?" Kiba asked, surprising her with his question. 

"Why d-do you w-want to know?" she asked trying to figure him out.

"No real reason, I just want to understand your family, like if they betroth." He answered inching a little closer, making her worry about what his plans really were.

"Well, usually Hyuuga main b-branch is betrothed, but this is the first g-generation where there is a f-female in position for clan h-head, so there is none lined up, just possibilities that m-may surface. Usually b-by the age of sixteen a suitor m-must be chosen." She informed keeping her head down.

"Well then, the sooner the better." He replied as he set his hand on her hand. She carefully maneuvered away from him before standing abruptly, showing she didn't appreciate the touch from him.

"W-we should ret-turn." She stuttered before turning and walking away, completely ignoring his advances.

"Hey Hinata, after we meet with the team, would you like to go out?" he asked as he caught up with her.

"Sorry, I have to r-return home after we m-meet." She mentioned before ducking into the academy.

* * *

"Do I look that pathetic when I would ask Sakura out?" Naruto asked himself out loud after watching the interaction, but couldn't hear a word of it and guessed at the words mentioned. 

"Nope, worse, everyone makes a fool of themselves when they don't know what they want." Answered a female voice for him. Naruto didn't turn to her and just continued watching as all the genin filed back into the academy.

"What do you mean Kurenai, what is there really in a relationship and why do people like who we do?" Naruto asked, still not turning to her. "I don't understand a bit of it."

"That is where the mystery is. Sakura, and nearly everyone else, is after Sasuke because of his good looks and his 'bad boy' attitude. Kiba looks at Hinata because his mother tells him to, since she wants a connection with the Hyuuga estate. Since you really don't excel heavily in the looks department, you need to show off your good qualities. Just be yourself and I know you will find someone, but you must decide who will be the best fit for you by the time you are around 16 otherwise you may miss out on different clans being married away."

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked completely stumped as to why he would need to care about clan marriages.

"I'm helping because there may be a time when you really need to ask yourself, who can you tolerate living with for the rest of your life? Could you really say that you could handle living with Sakura every day of your life? Maybe there is someone that you could manage a lifelong relationship with."

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" he asked the red eyed Jonin, sensing she knew something and was keeping it from him.

"That is something you need to figure out yourself." She smiled kindly before disappearing in a swirl of leaves to appear in the class room to retrieve her team. Naruto realized he was late and took off running for the classroom. He came to the door just as Kurenai was leaving with her team and paused for each of them to pass by with Hinata being very red when he held the door open for her to pass through.

"Th-thank y-you." She stuttered before hurrying away feeling light headed again from his presence leaving Naruto bewildered by her actions. Naruto shook it off and returned to the mostly empty room just to be greeted by Sakura.

"Where the hell were you Naruto!" Shouted Sakura being pissed at his tardiness.

"I was thinking, try not to be so annoying, ok Sakura?" She immediately paled, hearing the sudden change in the cheery boy, as Sasuke couldn't hold back a slight smile. "Don't be so surprised, you aren't the only girl in Konoha, just the same as Sasuke isn't the only guy either." Naruto remained serious as he sat down to wait for their sensei.

"Are you schizophrenic, you seem to have more than one personality, besides Sasuke-kun is the best of all the guys." Sakura commented as Asuma took his team out of the class, leaving them to be the last group in attendence.

"I just may be Sakura, but at least I talk. That and it is known as being bipolar, not schizophrenic." Sakura stopped for a moment and realized he actually was right for a change; strange for the dead last.

* * *

(Team 8) 

The young red eyed Jonin was gathered with her team in the middle of a training field going through the usual beginning introductions.

"Ok team, I am Yuhi Kurenai a genjutsu specialist. Now it is common practice among new teams to share their names and something about themselves that someone wouldn't originally know about you. Who's first?" Being the one exuding confidence, Kiba stepped up first.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba with my partner Akamaru. I strive to train with Akamaru and to carry out the wishes of my clan." Kurenai knew there were to be some future friction with this boy, but hopefully it would all get sorted out early.

"Ok, next."

"Aburame Shino, train with bugs; that is all."

"Fine, you're next Hinata." Said girl was looking a bit nervous, but not nearly as nervous as she is in eyesight of a certain blonde.

"Um, Hyuuga Hinata, I c-collect flowers when I'm not t-training."

"Good, now everyone come back here tomorrow at eight for your evaluations." Kurenai stood up from the grass and disappeared leaving the group alone, but remained in the area and concealed to watch their interaction.

"Well that was fast, how about I walk you home Hinata?" loudly voiced Kiba with Akamaru barking and jumping around their feet.

"It's f-fine I can manage on m-my own." Hinata assured as she stood and walked towards home.

"Nah I'll be happy to." Hinata looked at him strangely knowing that what she said wasn't requiring those words as a response. Knowing she couldn't stop him, she continued to her home while Kiba noisily talked along the way. She realized she was actually looking forward to getting home just so Kiba would stop talking about how great he was. The only thing she actually showed an interest in was Akamaru, and even he looked like he could handle getting away from Kiba for a while.

"So I'll be by tomorrow morning to pick you up, bye." He yelled out loudly after reaching her house and took off before Hinata could reply and decline. Hinata decided to deal with it later and continued on into the manor, only to run into her father, just her luck.

"Hinata, was that just the Inuzuka?" he asked with a bit of interest that went unnoticed by her in her state of thinking.

"Yes f-father, that was K-Kiba. He is on my t-team with S-Shino."

"Ah the Aburame. So then will this Kiba return?" he asked keeping his stoic look.

"He s-said he would r-return in the m-morning."

"Good, I approve, don't mess it up." Hiashi quickly turned around and returned to his study leaving his daughter speechless in despair. Hinata quickly ran to her room before tears formed in her eyes realizing what he was implying her to do and slammed the door shut.

"What just happened? I don't want anything to do with Kiba other than being teammates." She buried her face into her pillow trying to wish away what she saw was coming; it was going to be very difficult to change this, especially if it got out of control, which things tend to do in her life.

* * *

(Team 7) 

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked as she saw him wedging an eraser in the door smiling like usual again.

"Well, he gets what is coming to him for being an hour late already." He replied.

"He is an elite jonin, how would he fall for something that simple." She retorted while Sasuke just continued looking out the window.

"Sorry I'm…" A silver haired masked man just stepped through the door and brought up his hand catching the eraser before it hit his head.

"See idiot, he wouldn't fall for it." Right after Sakura voiced her statement a small paint packet exploded covering their sensei in bright orange paint.

"Hahaha; that should teach you to be late sensei." Naruto shouted.

"My first impression… I hate you all. Meet me on the roof." The jonin disappeared forcing them all to head up with a grumble. They all assembled on the roof and found that Kakashi was already free of all paint, and waiting for them.

"Alright, everyone tell us your name, likes dislikes, and dreams for the future." Stated the silver haired man.

"Um, sensei, how about you go first and show us how it is done?" requested Sakura.

"Fine, I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes, and I think of the future sometimes. Now you go Pinky."

"What the hell was that? All we learned was your name." she cried out.

"So, It's your turn." He replied while cheesily looking at her with his one eye

"Be that way sensei. I'm Haruno Sakura, my likes are well Sasuke, and my dreams for the future are well…" She looked upon the Uchiha with a blush, emphasizing her want.

"Ok… well you're next blondie."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen in any form, and I dislike those who put others down. My dream for the future is to be strong enough to protect everyone and find who I really am."

"Interesting… you're the last one." Kakashi stated while pointing to the brooding Uchiha

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I hate losers who hold me back, and my ambition is to kill a certain someone."

'Should have known, Itachi did make a negative impact on him when he slaughtered his mother and father, along with the rest of the clan.' Kakashi quickly hid his thoughts with more of his careless demeanor.

"Ookayyy. Well let's meet up tomorrow morning at five for your final test, don't be late and don't eat anything or you'll hurl…"

"Wait didn't we finish all our tests at the academy?" Naruto asked since he hates tests.

"This is the only test that really matters, only 33 percent of the new genin will pass and the other 66 percent will return to the academy. See you tomorrow." With that, Kakashi was gone.

"Well I've had enough of a day so far, so I'll just go train some more." Voiced Naruto before leaving in a hurry to his favorite training spot.

"Well the dobe has something there. I'm leaving to train as well." After Sasuke left, Sakura followed soon after to return home since there was no use to stay there amongst herself.

* * *

(With Hinata) 

Hinata pulled her small face out from her pillow before deciding she need a good walk before setting into sleep early. She wandered outside the manor breathing in the fresh air and continued her walk until she came upon sounds metal clanging metal and the thunking of weapons contacting wood. Peaking around a tree Hinata was able to see the source of the noise in the body of her blonde haired crush as he would fling a shuriken with his left hand before throwing a kunai with his right, catching the shuriken through the center hole and pinning it to the tree.

'That's amazing Naruto-kun, with only two years of practice you have to be the best with weapons of all our class. What else can you accomplish if someone will just teach you?' She continued watching until there were a dozen shuriken pinned to the tree. After that, Naruto picked them up and placed them in his pouch before heading over to the padded stump and started punching and kicking his target like a 'drunken hillbilly on crack'.

'You aren't too good with taijutsu Naruto-kun, actually you're awful.' The small Hyuuga was seriously contemplating going out to help him, but she was frozen still from fear. Although she was frozen from actually helping in person, she decided she could still help. Pulling out her small note pad, she wrote some quick instructions before tying it to a kunai and flung it towards him while she ran full out in the opposite direction to avoid any contact and embarassment.

"What the…" Naruto voiced as a kunai stuck into the ground inches from his feet. He looked around the area for whoever threw the kunai, but could only make out a retreating person and not who they were. Thinking it was one of the bastard villagers again, Naruto ripped the kunai from the ground, but immediately noticed the note tied to the kunai that was strangely crafted identically like his other weapons. He quickly opened the note and read what was neatly written like the other note years before.

_Naruto-kun, your taijutsu sucks. Try out the following stance, it should help out._

Naruto studied the quick instructions and immediately liked the simplicity of it. At the same time, Hinata jumped into her room and slammed the door with a smile on her face and panting heavily.

'I can't believe I did that again, and he didn't know it was me. Although I wish he did know, maybe he might notice and like me…' Letting out a blissful squeak, she found her way into bed and fell into a sound sleep.

For the next three hours Naruto practiced throwing punches and kicks from the new stance and realized you could actually use the momentum from one kick to flawlessly tie it into another allowing combo style attacks. A few more hours of training made it really late and Naruto was exhausted.

"Whoever you are, thank you." He tiredly called out in the area before dragging himself back to his apartment to sleep knowing he was going to be wasted for the test tomorrow

* * *

(Notes) 

Well that is the first chapter, (actually it was two chapters, so don't expect this length all the time) and I hope you enjoyed it and can see where I am going. There are a few things I want to address before you all review, and that is:

yes, it will seem like I'm following the usual storyline closely, this is done for two reasons. 1. It is a proven storyline and many expect it and look forward to twists on how the usual happenings progressed, and 2. When you do a rewrite, somehow you get drug down into the comfortable storyline when you are short on ideas for a while.

I know that I get bored when reading content we've all seen hundreds of times before, so that is where my story line will be simmilar to a Sine graph. Explination: The main events in part one will all still happen, but I will deviate away from them to allow different content and actions in. Then the story will come back to almost matching the manga only to turn off again, get it?

If you find it too close to the manga, try to stick it out until part 2 where it takes an almost 90 percent original story line and part 3 will be 100 percent original.

Thanks for reading...Later


	3. Part 1: Entrance: Chapter 3

(AN)

* * *

Well everyone, I regret to inform all of you that there are just WAY too many mediocre stories on this site anymore. I mean, it has really gone down hill. Next to no one cares about grammar and spelling, one person even had the audacity to say that no one cares if you spell things wrong. Sorry, wrong answer! There is some reality in that since most give leniency to an occasional word, but in my book, if every instance of since is spelled science throughout the entire story, uh – Dee-dee-dee! There are some interesting plots, but the authors don't stick with them or really only write the minimum needed to progress the story, I find it very disheartening. 

Just be glad that you are on board a story that will have an ending and I won't let it sit for months without an update – at one chapter per week, it may take half a year, but you'll always have new content to read.

(End Rant)

Disclaimer is in the first chapter - if you care

* * *

**Uyoku Myou **

**(Wings of Life/Destiny)**

**Part one: Entrance**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

Daybreak came, and with it two ninja, as they made their way to the meeting point. Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the training ground right at five like requested only to find the absence of their sensei and other teammate. Seeing this, Sakura decided to try and talk to Sasuke, but got nowhere like usual.

Almost two more hours passed before Naruto woke, along with most other ninja, and was currently making his way to the meeting in a huge rush after waking up late. He ran into the training area and saw the pissed off look on the two other genin.

"Hey did I miss the test already?" Naruto asked while looking around the area.

"You idiot! We could have failed if that dumb sensei of ours wasn't late as well." Shouted Sakura being completely pissed at the situation.

"Yeah, fine." Naruto just sat down and ignored the both of them causing Sakura to look at him strangely again knowing that this wasn't the way he usually acted.

"Is there something wrong Naruto?" Sakura questioned with an actual look of concern.

"Well you know I'm all schizophrenic like you said." He mocked without looking up. "I'm fine, really. You just haven't taken the time to really know me. I could be like Sasuke over there easily since I have been through just as much as he has but I try to put it all behind me. Part of me still likes you, but right now there is little that I see being worth my time."

"Naruto," Sakura started feeling her resolve falter. "You really are acting much older than you should, and it doesn't suit you. I think I actually liked the fool better." Sakura moved off away from each of her teammates to think about what she has learned while Naruto got a slight smile on his face from Sakura actually putting like and him in the same sentence without a negative joining it.

* * *

(Team 8) 

It was close to 7 am and Hinata was trying to leave the Hyuuga manor without Kiba meeting with her, but it wasn't to be as she saw him sitting by the gate playing with Akamaru.

"Hey Hinata, let's go." He shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"Hai." She quietly muttered as she continued walking to their meeting area. Like before, Kiba was bragging about his abilities and his family while she did her best to ignore him. They arrived in what seemed like 3 hours and were greeted with a nod from Shino.

"Well now that you all are here, we can begin your genin test." Called out Kurenai as she jumped from out of nowhere.

"Hey we are genin, why do we need a test?" Kiba asked loudly.

"Short answer: to see if you really have what it takes to come home alive after a mission. You are each promoted to genin because you have the minimum requirements to be a good ninja, but if you are lacking something that could cause the death of a comrade, you will all fail." Kurenai was lightly surprised when no one said a thing and decided to explain their test.

"Well, what I have set up for you is an average scouting test. You will have three hours to locate an item like this." Kurenai pulls out a delicate crystal bell and waves it in the air. "And bring it back here in one piece. This objective will bring you all through the training areas where the other teams are testing and training. At each team location, there will be another clue, it could be just in the area, or even on the jonin sensei, but it is up to you to find it. Your first clue is to find Asuma's team; there you will find the next clue. The time starts now."

Immediately the team took off, with Kiba taking the lead, to find their first clue.

* * *

(Team 7) 

"Aw man, why can't Kakashi-sensei get here already." Whined Naruto causing Sakura to glare at him, and Sasuke to scowl.

"Damn it Naruto, could you at least make up your mind whether you're going to be dark and quiet or loud and obnoxious." Sakura shouted.

"What is your problem Sakura-chan, I thought you liked me acting like I normally do." Naruto asked in a cheery attitude. Sakura just turned away with a sour look on her face just as Kakashi appeared.

"Yo." Called out the masked jonin while he lazily wandered closer to his students while reading his erotic book.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late!" Naruto yelled while Sakura's eye twitched in irritation, recognizing the book from her father's collection that he would always have poorly hidden in the house.

"Yeah, well you see there was this old lady trying to get her groceries home and was attacked by a group of bandits. Not wanting to leave her there, I decided to dispose of the bandits and help her home with her groceries." Sakura looked at their sensei in amazement until she saw Naruto's less than happy face.

"Kakashi-sensei… How did bandits get into the village?" Naruto asked with a disappointed look. Kakashi started sweating and laughed nervously.

"Uh, well, the old lady's house was outside the village and that was where she was attacked." He defended quickly.

"LIAR!" the blonde genin shouted.

"Well for your test, you'll have to one of these bells from me." Kakashi pulled out the two bells, completely ignoring Naruto's yell in favor of continuing with the test.

"But Kakashi-sensei, there are only two bells." Sakura mentioned causing Kakashi's face to contort into something resembling a smile.

"Exactly. The one who doesn't get the bell goes back to the academy and can try again next year and gets to watch me as I eat your lunch I brought for you all. You have until noon, and if you expect to get one, come at me with the intent to kill. Begin." Instantly Sakura and Sasuke disappeared into the bushes and trees to conceal themselves leaving Naruto standing before the Elite ninja. 'Well it seems like their concealment ability is quite good, well except for one' Kakashi thought before yelling halted his thinking.

"You and me Kakashi-sensei. I need to see how far I need to go to get to my dream." Naruto took off charging forward throwing out his horrible taijutsu, which Kakashi avoided will no effort.

"How did you even graduate, a five year old can fight better than this." The Cyclops announced while still reading.

"Don't underestimate me sensei! Kage bushin no jutsu!" Five Naruto clones appeared and all attacked using the 'drunken hillbilly' style while Sasuke was eying up the jonin to launch his attack. Taking the role of observer was Sakura and had yet to move from her spot hidden in the underbrush.

'What is Naruto doing? He can't take on anyone and win at the academy, let alone a jonin elite.' As Sakura was watching the clones get decimated with ease she was startled by someone talking to her with out even sensing her arrival.

"Sakura, w-why are you h-hiding here and not helping your team?" Hinata whispered to her as she too was watching Naruto, but with a bit more awe instilled in her.

"I need to get a bell from Kakashi-sensei or I go back to the academy, why are you here?"

"My t-team was sent to find an item b-before noon. Each t-team testing has a c-clue nearby." Hinata replied, but stayed watching Naruto fight, knowing he was holding back on using the stance she suggested previously.

'Just a little longer and I'll have my chance while that dobe is distracting him.' Sasuke thought while still sizing up his teacher.

Naruto fell back after his five clones were defeated and was surprised when he remembered many different aspects of his fight, but most weren't from his own perspective. Focusing on the task at hand, he banished that concept to the back of his mind. Pulling out two of the blunt and damaged kunai, he flung them at his sensei knowing they weren't going to hit their mark quite the way one would expect. Even though they flew in an unpredictable manner, the jonin was able to catch them easily, but had to pivot a bit placing his back towards the Uchiha.

'There it is… Now!' Sasuke leapt from his location and hurled a hand full of shuriken towards Kakashi only to have him move, leaving the shuriken on target with Naruto.

'Well since you haven't attacked will your full extent, lets see how you fare against the shuriken, worst case you get badly injured…' Kakashi thought while waiting for the moment of truth for Naruto.

"Serves Naruto right for interfering with Sasuke's attack." Sakura whispered, not knowing Hinata was far from an Uchiha fan.

"You're w-wrong, you don't know m-my Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered back under her breath with a blush, not meaning for Sakura to hear. Sakura was just about to confront her on that slip up when she noticed Naruto's attitude changed from the goofball back to the serious one she met earlier, before he reached for a different pouch of weapons.

"Damn it Sasuke! Why do you always think of yourself and not others!?" Naruto shouted before flinging three of his precise kunai, each one pinning two shuriken to the closest tree causing all three to stare at him with amazement knowing very few had the eye for weapon throwing like that.

"I see what you mean Hinata…" Sakura looked back and saw she was gone just as she arrived, without a trace, showing that all the years spying on a ninja in training does some good.

Naruto retrieved the weapons from the tree and noticed Kakashi was gone, but there shining on the ground was a bell, which fell off, most likely from avoiding all the attacks earlier. "Today must be my lucky day." Stooping down to pick up the bell he was immediately yanked upwards with a rope tied around his ankle.

"You need to look into things better. Everything isn't always as it seems, although some are." Commented Kakashi as he appeared in front of him.

"That doesn't make sense Kakashi-sensei." Naruto whined.

"Sure it does, it means this is mine." The masked jonin plucks the bell from Naruto's hand and secures it back on his belt. "Bye." He teased with a smile before turning back to his book and lazily walked away, ignoring the protests coming from the blonde.

"Damn it Kakashi-sensei!" He yelled after him, but realized it was no use. Deciding to take care of the rope first, Naruto curls up and cuts himself free with a kunai, dropping to the ground, only to be met with his other foot getting jerked back up again leaving him in the same predicament. "Kakashi-sensei!!! You'll Pay!!!" Naruto shouted into the forest causing a certain Jonin to smile again.

* * *

(Team 8) 

"Congratulations, Team 8, you are now full fledged genin." Kurenai called to her team when they arrived with the object.

"Yeah! Wahoo!" Cheered Kiba as he jumped forward hugging Hinata, only to find a log instead, thanks to a replacement jutsu.

"It appears as though someone has been watching a bit of pranking recently." Shino mentioned looking directly at Hinata, who was now blushing and giggling at him knowing her secret.

"I d-don't know w-what y-you mean Shino." She replied stuttering and blushing even worse.

"Huh, do you know what is going on Akamaru?" He just gets a small bark in return. "Neither do I…" The team starts walking from the area together and not more than a few moments passed before Kiba spoke up.

"Hey Hinata, do you want to…" Kiba looked to where she was last at and noticed she was missing. "Hey Shino, where did Hinata go?"

"She left immediately after we started walking." He answered causing the dog boy to look confused trying to figure out why she left so suddenly.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

(Team 7) 

"Kakashi-sensei, why is it that I'm tied to the stump? Everyone else didn't get a bell either." Naruto whined again.

"Because, you cheated! You decided to go straight to the food I brought instead of earning it. Because you did that there wasn't anyone else to help Sasuke attack so he was easily defeated as well, and Sakura didn't even try for a bell. This was supposed to show your ability to work as a team, but you messed it up. Now I will give you all a second try after lunch. And remember not to give Naruto any food for his punishment; if you do you all fail instantly." After his small speech, Kakashi left the area to observe their reactions.

"So, I guess…" Sakura was interrupted by the sound of Naruto's stomach growling.

"Um, sorry, I guess I don't do well without food." He apologized.

"Well, I guess since this is supposed to be a team effort we all will need strength, and we know how worthless Naruto is without food, so here take some of mine." Sakura tried to smile as she offered up her food.

"I guess I do need a better distraction." muttered Sasuke as he held out a portion of his as well.

"Well that's good and all, but I can't eat with my arms tied, so someone will have to feed me." Sakura immediately got disgusted and looked to Sasuke, only to find him looking away from her.

"Fine!" Sakura snorted.

"If it would make it easier on you, I'll feed you sometime Sakura-chan." Naruto encouraged with a smile, only to get half of the lunch wedged down his throat at one time.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!!!?" Shouted Kakashi as he stood over the group ominously scaring even the Uchiha. "YOU ALL… pass." The last word was stated in a clam and friendly voice.

"Huh?" they all sounded at the same time.

"Well, those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who desert your friends and comrades are worse than that. Basically, above all, a ninja is to try their best to keep their team alive, even if it means disobeying an order and failing a mission. Ninja casualties happen often, but you can do more good alive than you can dead. Now get some rest, we are doing our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi turned around, took out his book and started reading on his journey away from the area. Seeing this, Sasuke and Sakura did the same leaving Naruto still tied to the stump.

"Hey! I'm still tied here!!! Hey!!" He shouted, but no one heard him, or so he thought until he heard a soft thwack on the stump freeing his bonds. Dumbfounded, Naruto walked up to the kunai still embedded in the stump and saw that it was branded the same as the rest that he had acquired. "Hey! If I find out who keeps doing this!" He shouted angrily until he looked at his feet. "I may just have to kiss you." He muttered to himself, knowing that the note from the previous night was clearly a female's.

Unfortunately for Hinata, she had her Byakugan active and read his lips, causing her to pass out with a bright red face and a smile from the thought of him doing that to her.

* * *

Naruto quickly pocketed the kunai and added it to his collection of precious items when he returned to his apartment. Once there he opted for a real lunch and maybe a good night's sleep. He mindlessly went through the motions of eating and flopped back on his bed to do some thinking, something he really never thought to do before. 

'I never got a chance to show off what I can really do, but I guess that is for the better, Sasuke won't know what hit him when I pull out real fighting techniques.' He smiled after imagining what would happen until his mind wandered to the reoccurring help. 'I wish I knew who you were, I would love to help you in the same way you helped me.' He smiled once again, but this smile was much different, a smile content in knowing there was someone, a female even, that cared if he succeeded. 'Maybe it was Sakura-chan, she was the only one that knew I was tied to the stump…' with his last thought, he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning all the ninja were eager to start their missions for the day. Of the rookie genin only team eight, ten, and seven made it past their tests, but that was all expected from everyone. All the teams met in their designated training areas, well except for team 7 who was one sensei short on their team.

"Is Kakashi-sensei always going to be late?" Naruto asked as he sat grumbling once more in the half hour they were sitting.

"Shut up Naruto, you're irritating Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied while watching the brooding Uchiha.

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto mumbled again before leaning against a tree with a huff.

* * *

(Team 8) 

"What type of mission will we get?" Kiba questioned with a giddy smile as their team was headed to the Hokage tower to get their assignments.

"All genin start with D rank missions. They are boring, but will increase your teamwork and help you all to understand each other. The more of these missions you get done, the sooner we can get to more interesting missions." Kurenai replied as she continued leading her team to the tower.

"Ah, Yuuhi Kurenai and team 8" the Hokage greeted as they entered the tower for their mission. "Well you are the first ones here, so you get your pick on the missions. If you do them in a timely fashion, you could complete two per day."

"That is the plan Hokage-sama." Kurenai replied as she looked over the current missions. "We'll take the lifeguard duty to start off easy." She informed with a smile. The rest of the team decided that it would be nice to relax and get paid for doing something like that and had to wonder if all missions were going to be like this one.

"Ok team 8, I have you down. Head to the public pool and enjoy." Iruka stated as he marked them down in the ledger. The team left, excitedly, to do their first mission.

* * *

(Team 7) 

It was now 10:00 am and Naruto was snoring against the tree, having given up on complaining after the first 45 minutes of waiting. Sakura was busy wading in the small stream by their meeting spot while Sasuke remained emotionless sitting on a branch in the closest tree.

"Yo." Shouted Kakashi in Naruto's face causing him to jump in response to being woken up.

"You're LATE!!" Naruto shouted, but was surprised to hear Sakura join him in the short rant.

"Ah, well I guess I got lost on the road of life." He replied dreamily.

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled, again in unison. Their sensei just ignored them and started walking away before turning back to them.

"So, you guys coming or do you not want a mission?" he called out. Immediately the rest of the team fell into line and followed their sensei to the Hokage tower.

"Well, it is about time. Hatake Kakashi and team 7. We still have a good amount of missions left, what will you choose?" the Sandaime greeted, while smiling at Naruto.

"Just give us what ever is first on the list." Kakashi replied, not caring since he wasn't going to be doing the work.

"OK, team seven; I have you down for weeding an old lady's garden." Iruka mentioned, causing the faces of the genin to frown.

"I wonder if it is the same old lady Kakashi saved from bandits yesterday." Naruto mumbled sarcastically causing snickers around the building, and even Sasuke couldn't hold back a smirk at that one.

Team 7 arrived at the old lady's house and found her garden was more like a farmers' field with the size of it, and there were so many weeds to pull. Kakashi stepped up to the house and politely knocked on the door and was soon greeted by the old lady as she came out with a smile.

"Welcome. It looks like we have an energetic bunch. Now this area is the first half of what you will have to weed, there is another one just like it out back. Now I will check up on your progress and will deduct an amount from your pay for every pulled plant that isn't a weed." She smiled at them again before retiring back to her house.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto demanded. "We aren't your slaves!" he shouted.

"Shut up and get pulling Naruto!" Sakura shouted back while Kakashi got situated in the shade of a tree and started to read his book in comfort.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what do the plants look like? I can't tell the difference." Naruto asked while looking at the area in from of him.

"They are the ones planted in a strict row idiot."

"Oh." Naruto looked down and saw the plants were in a nice row and the weeds just grew everywhere. He started to pull up the weeds, until he got a great idea. Crossing his fingers, he concentrated on his newest jutsu. "Kage bushin no Jutsu." Ten clones joined him as he stated his orders for them before they took off to do their job.

By about 3pm the team was exhausted and even Naruto had to resort to not use clones for the past half hour since he was low on chakra. Lucky for them they just finished and were dragging themselves back to the Hokage tower. Just as they were entering, Team 8 were exiting after completing their second mission for the day and were looking quite relaxed as opposed being wasted like team 7.

"Man, I had no idea missions could be so much fun." Kiba shouted, with Akamaru barking in agreement. Naruto just looked at the energetic guy with a scowl, but it faded when he saw the reddened face of the young Hyuuga with a slight smile looking at him. After their teams parted Naruto had a burning question.

"Hey guys, was it me or was Hinata looking at me?" Naruto asked.

"It was just you. What would a lowlife like you have for someone like a Hyuuga to even acknowledge?" Sasuke mentioned with distaste.

"Yeah, Sasuke's right, she was probably looking at him, not a looser like you." Sakura reaffirmed, crushing Naruto's glimmer of hope and continued on in to the office.

"Team 7, mission accomplished." Announced Kakashi as they walked into the mission office.

"Ah yes, and here is your pay." Replied the man at the cashier's desk since it was late and the main mission room was closed for the day. He handed a small packet out to each of the genin and sent them on their way.

"What the hell is this!?" Naruto screamed when he was outside of the tower when he saw the piddly amount of money. "I can't even buy lunch with this!"

"The pay is fine Naruto; you should just eat less if this isn't enough." Sakura replied before moving towards her house taking Sasuke's lead.

"Why the hell isn't she outraged by the amount?" Naruto wondered to himself as he mindlessly walked to his apartment, not noticing someone was ducking behind trees to covertly follow him.

'I wonder how much he received…' Hinata thought before activating her dojutsu and peering into the envelope, only to find nearly one third of what the lowest paying job gave out. 'Naruto-kun…' she looked on sympathetically, but knew she didn't have the willpower to do anything about it, well that was until she saw him look to the Ramen shop longingly as he passed it up for home. The moment he was out of view, she ran to the restaurant with a smile. 'If I want you to notice me, you need to be noticed yourself and you can't do that if you're malnourished.'

"Hey there little lady, what can I get you?" asked Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku's Ramen as she ducked under the overhanging canvas.

"I'll take one of each flavor, to go." She replied with a blush.

"Sure thing, I must say, only my best customer would ever order something like that." He replied with a smile before heading into the back to prepare the food. When he returned he smiled before placing the box of food in front of her.

"Well here you go, oh and before I forget." He picked up an apple out of the fruit basket and placed it with the food. "Try to get him to eat that. I've always tried, but he never listens." Hinata looked at him perplexed at what he was saying until it hit her as she blushed bright red.

"H-how did y-you know?" She whispered.

"Well that is easy, there is only one person that likes that wide range of food, and I have seen you follow him. You should really talk to him, he is very nice."

"I know, b-but I get f-flustered when I s-see him." Teuchi just smiled at her again before pushing her out of the restaurant.

"You know life is short, I wouldn't want to see you regretting anything, but I do understand your worry. Eventually there might be someone else that sees him like you do and may have the guts to say something, so don't wait too long."

"H-hai." She squeaked out to the old man before hurrying to Naruto's apartment. She silently snuck up to his door and place the food on the stoop before running a good distance away to throw her patented kunai calling card, with a note attached to it, into the door frame and disappeared with a smile.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted as he heard the sound to the weapon striking the wood. He ran to the door and flung it open revealing the box of food that obviously came from Ichiraku's. It was then that he noticed the note hanging from the weapon that was stuck into the doorframe.

_Naruto-kun, you are being cheated out of your earnings, talk to the Hokage about it. In the mean time, here is some food. Make sure to eat the fruit first, it will help you to get stronger._

"Stupid people sticking noses where they don't belong." He mumbled as he crumpled the note but froze when realized he recognized the handwriting and the kunai sticking out of the door frame "I will repay you one day; that is a promise!" he shouted as he stuck the kunai in his pouch and placed the apple in his teeth while he grabbed the box bringing it inside. Seeing all this was causing a smile to cross the small girl's face as she looked in his direction before hurrying to her home for the evening.

* * *

The next few weeks went by with much of the same. After the Hokage took over the job of dealing out the money personally, Naruto had no problem getting lunch anymore, and was actually eating fruit at the meals, much to the surprise of Teuchi at the ramen shop. 

As far as missions went, team 7 completed half as many missions as the others, but they always seemed to have the hardest missions to complete versus the other teams. Team 8 and 10 had missions ranging from watching over well mannered kids, patrolling a small area from hooligans, and sometimes helping a group of elderly with groceries.

Team 7, on the other hand, got construction jobs requiring heavy lifting, many agricultural jobs like picking rock, and more weeding. There was even one where they had to dig an irrigation ditch for a farm. And of course the mission they hated the most of all; retrieving Tora, the Daiymo's wife's cat.

Today was, of course, another one of those days as Naruto got scratched repeatedly by that blasted animal, to the point he was going to make it disappear all together. After handing the cat back over to the large woman, team 7 was actually waiting to get another mission since they had finding Tora down to an art.

"Well, team 7, you can have your choice of weeding another garden, fixing a fence or…"

"Tora, where are you going? Come back to momma!" shouted the large lady, interrupting the Hokage.

"or fetching Tora again." Sighed the Hokage.

"Hey jii-san, I've had enough of these stupid mission, why can't we do a real mission or something!?" Shouted Naruto.

"That is simple Naruto, all genin start with these missions until they have completed a good amount of them." He replied.

"Yeah, but we have been doing the hardest D ranked missions available. We need more of a challenge. Don't you have a mission that is more interesting where we can use our abilities?" The Sandaime sighed at his determination and found it easy to give in.

"Alright, I have a C ranked mission that…"

"Sorry to interrupt Hokage-sama, but our team has completed more than twice as many missions as team 7 has, so we are entitled to a chance at a higher ranked mission before they are." Stated Kurenai as team 8 came into the office.

"I see… that is a problem…"

"Hey old man, we were here first." Naruto coaxed, trying to sway the decision.

"Yeah, but we're better than your team could possibly be, especially with you slowing them down Naruto." retorted Kiba with distaste since he was starting to see Hinata's affection towards the blonde and wanted to put an end to it soon as to not affect his mother's plan for them.

"Enough, both of you. Although both teams are correct in their assessing of the missions, I'm afraid I will have to give the first C rank mission to team 8." His revelation caused Naruto to sadden, with Hinata feeling for him, while Kiba shouted for joy.

"Yeah, now we can show who the best team really is, right Hinata?" Kiba shouted but got no response as Hinata looked at her crush not wanting to be happy if he wasn't.

"Well, Kurenai, your team will be escorting a barge of supplies down the river to the land of waves. There have been reports of other ships trying to strangle the hold on the waterways, but they have lightened up considerably. If anything, you should meet up with low level thugs." The Hokage completed.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Kurenai mentioned before heading out.

"Yeah, in your face Naruto no baka." Teased Kiba again on their way out.

"Now team 7, you will be given the second C ranked mission." He told them with a large smile directed to Naruto causing him to cheer loudly making a smile form on Hinata's retreating face while Kiba became pissed and stormed out of the office.

"You will be escorting a bridge builder to his home in the land of waves." As on cue, the old straw hat wearing drunkard swaggered into the office and analyzed the group of ninja standing before him.

"You expect these children to protect me? I don't think they can even protect a bug from rain in a desert." Commented Tazuna, the bridge builder.

"Hey old man! How would you like me to kick your ass right here?!" Naruto shouted out angrily before being halted by a cheesily smiling jonin.

"Don't worry about it. I'm an elite jonin, you have nothing to fear. Besides, they are all great ninja." Kakashi commented making Naruto smile. "Well, maybe not this short one here." He commented while ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Damn it Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted again, forcing hands off of his head.

"Anyways, meet our team in an hour by the west gate, we'll leave from there." Commanded Kakashi before disappearing, leaving his team to prepare for their mission.

* * *

(AN) 

Yo, just a note, I did finish all of part one over the weekend for a total of 16 Chapters. I still have plenty of editing to do with them, so remember if you have any suggestions on the direction I am going, feel free to give them, the chapters aren't final until they get posted. Thanks again for reading and I'll get started in on more chapters for part two. I'm hoping to finish part two by the time the last chapter of part 1 is released so I'm always ahead of the game - that and so I don't contradict myself along the way. Remember suggestions and reviews are appreciated, I can't make the story exceptional without input...Later


	4. Part 1: Entrance: Chapter 4

This would be one of my least favorite chapters in all of my writing. It follows too closely to canon events and has little of my own fluff and progression. I have always hated the wave arc in stories and probably should have done something else to make it interesting, but I dropped the ball on this one. Hope you guys still enjoy it though.

Also, the release date is changing to the end of the week instead of the begining of the week, so look for new chapters on thurs/fri...

* * *

**Uyoku Myou **

**(Wings of Life/Destiny)**

**Part one: Entrance **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

After getting fully prepared, Naruto hurried back to the west gate and found Sasuke and Sakura were already waiting, since they lived closer, and were joined by Tazuna a few moments later. 

"So when do we get going?" Tazuna asked as he sipped down some saké.

"Whenever Kakashi-sensei gets here, he is usually a bit late." Sakura answered as she pulled out a small book and started to read while Naruto just sat with a sigh.

'I have got to figure out something to do while waiting for sensei.' Naruto thought as he tried to keep his mind busy.

'**kill the procrastinating bastard then…' **whispered an evil voice shocking Naruto.

'what the hell?'

'**I said you need to k…'** all of the sudden the evil voice stopped before finishing. Causing him to look up and see Kurenai's team approach the gate.

"Hey don't slow your team down too much Naruto." Kiba mocked with a grin as they walked by. Naruto looked up with a great amount of anger within him, ready to beat some sense into the feral looking guy, but paused when he saw Hinata looking at him.

"G-good l-luck N-Naruto-kun." She muttered quietly when she passed with a smile and a dark blush, snapping the blonde out of his anger.

"What was that Hinata?" he asked, since he didn't really hear her quiet voice.

"Nn-nothing." She stated with a saddened face.

"Oh, ok. Good luck on your mission and don't let that mutt boss you around Hinata." Naruto called out on impulse hoping to piss of the Inuzuka. Naruto smiled when he saw a reaction in the form of a middle finger gesture from Kiba, and didn't notice the near head to toe blush on Hinata from his words to her.

"Yo." Greeted Kakashi as he came into view only inches away from their client, scaring the hell out of him. "Hey Naruto you're making us late, let's go."

"You're the one that was always late Kakashi-sensei." He replied before standing and following the rest of his team out the village gates.

* * *

The team started out leading the way for the bridge builder while Naruto and Tazuna fought back and forth. For every bad thing Tazuna mentioned about the blonde, he would retort with his own ambitions and of course some harsh words about the drunken man as well. As they continued on their way, Kakashi notices a puddle on the road, but continues on to see just what their intention was. 

"Grawww." Came the battle cry as two mist ninja jump from their hiding spots wrapping their bladed chains, which launched out from their bladed gauntlets, around Kakashi causing him to appear caught off guard. With a jerk back on the chains, the two enemy ninja slice apart the Jonin sending his pieces into a pile, hidden by the dust stirred up.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" Screamed Sakura and she had a thoroughly frightened face and was fighting back the urge to run.

'**It is time! Kill them ALL!'** sounded the evil voice, causing Naruto to freeze and grab his head fighting back the sudden urge to kill everything. The two mist ninja appear behind Naruto and launched forward an attack while he was still fighting back the evil influence.

'**What are you waiting for? Kill all of them before they kill you!'** Chakra started surging up within him as he started to grasp the power building inside. Right before he was pushed over the edge something else struck.

'_Stop, Naruto, you will be fine. Resist the taint and keep your humanity.'_ Came a gentle, yet powerful, female voice as started to push back the demonic influence.

"Stop, make it all stop!" Naruto shouted, right before Sasuke appeared, throwing a shuriken to pin the bladed chain to the tree, following it up with a kunai to further anchor the chain. Hefting himself upwards, Sasuke kicked the two ninja in the head before landing himself and turning to face them.

Completely ignoring the Uchiha, the two charged for Tazuna, nicking Naruto in the hand with a poisoned blade while getting around him, as Sakura leapt in front to guard the bridge builder chanting rules taught in academy. Much to her relief, Sasuke stepped in front of her readying himself for the coming attack. Seconds before their arrival, Kakashi reappeared, halting the enemy's progress by holding each of them in a sudden head lock, relieving the three genin.

"Sasuke, well done. Sakura, you did well. And Naruto, I'm sorry you got hurt, but I didn't expect you to freeze like that. Now you are injured with a poison and we clearly have a higher ranked mission now. What do you all think we should do? Especially since Tazuna hasn't been forthcoming with information on who is chasing him." Kakashi waited for each of his team to make a decision. While waiting, he noticed Naruto wasn't quite the same as before, something was off.

"Naruto is injured and there are hospitals in Konoha, besides we don't have the training to be facing this level of enemy." Sakura mentioned, clearly wanting to stop now and head for safety.

"Continuing the mission is pointless. Taking a mission of this magnitude with a loser and scaredycat like Naruto could get us all killed." Sasuke stated.

"Well that is settled then we…" started Kakashi before he was interrupted.

"No." they all heard Naruto's voice, with something different behind the force of it, and looked at him. They were surprised when they saw the look of a seasoned ninja and Tazuna actually felt a tinge of fear when looking into his steely blue eyes. "You don't know the first thing about me. I live my life to help others, even if they hate me. I train harder than anyone and still don't get the respect I deserve. There is no way I am backing down from a mission where I can actually help people. What type of ninja are we if we run away just because the odds are against us and I have just a small wound? If I ran every time I was down on luck, I'd be dead already. Now you all need to quit being concerned for me and worry about yourself, a little poison is easy to cure."

Naruto pulled out one of his sharp kunai and jabbed it into his cut hand and let the blood pour freely to the ground before he started out walking down the path towards wave. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy as he continued walking, leaving a trail of blood from his dripping hand.

"Now are you guys coming, or do I have to do this mission myself?" Naruto called abck to the rest of them.

"Real noble of you Naruto, but if you keep loosing blood like that you'll die." Kakashi informed him, but noticed the blood path had almost stopped already.

"Fine, bandage my hand and we'll be on our way." Naruto stopped and let Kakashi bandage his hand while the others sat to rest. While Kakashi was wrapping his hand, he noticed the wound was about two-thirds done healing already.

"I'm sure you noticed the healing Kakashi-sensei. HE is waking up, but there is another fighting him back inside as well somehow. I didn't freeze back there… you all almost died by my hand." Kakashi went wide eyed and dropped the medical supplies after hearing this revelation of his.

"How do you know this Naruto?"

"In times where I am greatly threatened or angry, I hear voices. One urges me to kill while the other helps me to keep a hold on my humanity. I know it is the Kyuubi urging me to kill, but the other I would suspect is due to my arm." Lifting up his sleeve he reveals the intricate feather chain tattoo to his teacher. "If I keep my emotions in check, there shouldn't be a problem. Why do you think I'm always the pranking fool? Anger can only consume you in the long run." Following up that last sentence with a wide smile, he rubbed the underside of his nose before looking back to the others.

"Hey come on you Shikamaru wannabes, we have a mission to complete!" Once again Sakura made a mental note, through her inner self with a chalkboard, about his constant switching between a dark personality and the bright cheery one. Since she has yet to figure it out, she just filed it away and followed the ever silent Sasuke down the path.

* * *

The group now finds themselves boarding a small boat in the middle of dense fog. The owner of the boat is silently rowing the craft just as Naruto was eying the large gas powered motor. 

"So why are you rowing when you have a HUGE motor on this thing?" he asked rather loudly.

"Shhh there is a reason; we don't need to attract any extra attention." Kaji, the owner of the boat replied. Immediately Naruto quieted himself.

"So then Tazuna," Kakashi started. "Why is it that you can't afford a mission of proper ranking and had to resort to tricking us into going?" The bridge builder was waiting for that question the moment the two ninja appeared, at least he had the time to get his story straight.

"Well, there is this shipping mogul named Gato that has blocked all supplies from getting to our country making us all very poor. It was our hope to finish the building of my bridge so we can reestablish trade routes with the main land and restore our land to its glory. Basically there wasn't any money left to hire ninja of the proper level."

"Hey, do you know if there are any ninja that help capture the supply ships?" Naruto asked with a thinking look on his face.

"Why should that matter Naruto? We aren't riding on a supply ship." Sakura berated.

"No Sakura-chan we aren't, but Hinata and Kurenai-sensei are." He retorted.

"That even slipped my mind Naruto." Kakashi commented, actually amazed that he would remember something like that. "I'll prepare a messenger bird, and I'll let you write the note since it was your idea, just make sure to tell them enough, but not enough to give away our plans." Naruto smiled and took out a pad of paper and immediately wrote down the message and handed it to Kakashi.

"Very good Naruto, I think you may actually become black ops material if your abilities improve." Kakashi commented after reading the note earning yet another happy smile from the blonde.

"Don't get your hopes up dobe, you could be the best at spying but still die if you can't fight." Sasuke mentioned with a smirk.

"Shut it, you just aren't happy that I did something better than you." Naruto countered triumphantly.

"Hmpf" he sounded as a reply. Kakashi slipped the message into the carrying tube on the large bird and sent it off flying for team 8's location.

"Well now, how much longer until we reach land?" Kakashi voiced, ignoring the quiet bickering the other three were doing.

"Maybe half an hour, less if you get some of those kids to paddle us along." Kaji answered.

* * *

(Team 8) 

"This is boring! Why can't we have a good ninja fight or something?" Shouted Kiba as he was sitting on the deck at the bow of the large ship looking out at the large body of water.

"This is a C rank mission, there shouldn't be any ninja encounters, only weak thugs, that is if we meet any hostiles at all." Kurenai commented as she watched a messenger bird circle above them. Suddenly the bird dove at them and landed softly on the railing of the ship.

"That's strange, why is there a messenger bird here?" Kurenai's comment got the attention of the rest of her team. The red eyed jonin pulled out the message and read it before handing it to Hinata. "Here, keep this safe." Hinata looked at her and then looked at the note.

_To Team 8:_

_We encountered some ninja on our journey and found there to be a man by the name of Gato hiring ninja to keep the hold on the country of waves, it is possible that you may encounter some on your mission as well. According to sensei, ours could now be a B or A ranked mission. Sensei also let me write the message since I was the one that thought you guys may want to know what we found out. Take care and keep that mutt and his puppy from smelling up the country too much._

_-Team 7-_

"Hai." Hinata replied after reading it and immediately pocketed the note with a smile, knowing exactly who wrote it.

"Hey I want to read it too." Kiba whined.

"It only says that we may actually encounter ninja. Team 7's mission is now somewhere between a B and A rank and their enemy is the same as ours, so we could have the same difficulty." Kurenai informed.

"Really? Kick ass!" Kiba shouted.

"No, not kick ass, we must prepare." Shino mentioned in a monotonous voice before leaving to tend to some planning with his bugs.

'Be careful Naruto-kun…' Hinata thought as she looked off in the direction of the Land of Waves while leaning on the rail of the ship.

* * *

(Team 7) 

Team seven just made it across the water to the island known as the land of waves and stepped out of the small boat onto the firm land.

"Thanks Kaji." Tazuna said as he waved his friend off.

"Just stay alive and that is all the thanks I need." The man replied as he cranked on the motor of the boat and took off into the fog again. The group of five continued on down the small dirt trail silently while Naruto was fully back to his goofy self as he was somewhat racing Sasuke to be the one ahead of the group. All of the sudden Naruto reached for a kunai and hurled it into a bush startling everyone.

"Damn it Naruto, quit trying to act all cool. You nearly killed a defenseless rabbit!" Sakura cried out after seeing the frightened animal.

"Well that thing blends in with the scenery about as well as my orange does." He retorted, catching the attention of Kakashi.

'The kid doesn't realize it, but he just saved someone's life.' Kakashi thought before voicing his order. "Everyone down!" Following his order, everyone ducked just in time to be missed when a huge sword flew within inches of them and stuck into a tree.

"Hand over the bridge builder and you all won't die." Everyone looked to the origin of the voice and saw a tall lanky man with his face completely hidden behind bandages standing on the hilt of the massive blade.

"Momochi Zabuza, demon of the Hidden Mist Village. So this is what you are up to after messing up your coup of Kirigakure, just a common thug. I guess since you're after the man I'm protecting, I'll need to defeat you, and I should be needing this…" Kakashi lifts up his forehead protector and reveals his deep red eye with three tomoe, shocking Sasuke and the others.

"What is wrong with Kakashi-sensei's eye?" Sakura asked after looking at him.

"It is the Sharingan, a rare dojutsu of the Uchiha clan. It has the ability to see through and anticipate all genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu." Sasuke states as he is wondering how Kakashi has one since he isn't an Uchiha.

"You barely made a dent in your analysis boy. The Sharingan can do more. It allows the user to copy all the moves you stated earlier simply by observing them. That is why he is known in the bingo book as the Copycat Ninja, Kakashi. Rumored to have copied over 1,000 ninjutsu." Zabuza informed them. This revelation surprised all genin there as the man continued talking. "I can prove my ability by killing you, so you can die first as a testament to my ability. Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

A dense mist spread across the area blocking out the visibility of everyone before the Demon of the mist disappeared into it, concealing his whereabouts. Kakashi stares into the mist, preparing for an attack as Sasuke starts to shake from the stand off.

'So this is a jonin battle, battle of the true elite. The anticipation of a fight like this makes the air so heavy it's suffocating. I can't take much more of this, I'd rather die.' Sasuke pulled out a kunai to try and end his torment until Naruto casually walks up to him.

"You have a problem Uchiha?" he asks with his new steely look in full effect.

"How? How can you stand this, this power?"

"Part of me can't." He replied calmly. "Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei won't let us die. He will protect us with his life. Now we must guard Tazuna."

'Naruto, there is that other personality again. It does seems to come out when he is emotionally stressed like he mentioned before. I wonder if it is a cause of the Kyuubi awakening within?' Kakashi thought for a moment before he sensed movement in the mist.

"You all die!" Zabuza shouted as he arrived between the genin and Tazuna. Kakashi went to take off after him, but noticed Naruto had a kunai already in the gut of the water clone, obvious by the water dripping from the wound.

"Damn a fake." Naruto muttered, surprising his teammates that he could even move when he choked during a lower ninja battle. At that moment, Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi with his sword under his neck.

"Taking your mind off the real battle is fatal for any ninja; checkmate." The kiri nin slashes his blade through the neck of his opponent, drenching himself in water. "The water clone jutsu, Mitzu bushin. You copied it even in the mist!?" Zabuza jumps high into the air, avoiding the slash coming in from the real Kakashi and settles down on a branch as the mist fades away.

"I guess it is time for the real battle to begin, huh Zabuza?"

"I guess so Kakashi." Zabuza jumped from his location and landed on top of the water preparing for the attack when Kakashi was at his side almost instantly, throwing out his own set of punches and kicks.

"Kakashi-sensei is so cool! Look at him go." Naruto commented cheerily, clearly back to the goofy persona after the immediate threat to them was over. They kept watching the battle escalate as Kakashi went for an attack but fell into the water instead of stopping on it.

'Wait, this doesn't feel right.' Kakashi thought as he tried to get through the water but to no avail.

"Suirō no Jutsu, Water Prison Technique." Kakashi found himself still unable to move as soon was looking out at his students through the water prison. "You are a crafty one to kill, but now I can take care of my first objective and then comeback to playtime with you." Out from the body of water formed two water clones of the Kiri Nin, all posed for an attack.

"All of you run! You can't fight him, the jutsu has a short range, so get going, that is an order!" Shouted Kakashi from his prison.

"I won't let them!" Zabuza shouted. His two clones immediately stepped forward before dashing at the three genin. Sasuke put himself back together from earlier and went to the offensive. Trying to strike with his kunai, Sasuke found just how powerful the clone was as he just deflected the attack and sent him flying against the ground after a single punch.

Naruto wasn't doing much better as he was caught off guard by the clone and ended up ripping his forehead protector off. Naruto felt fear, looking into the face of the assassin, and was about to flee until her remembered how he wanted to be strong and save everyone from the tyranny of people like him.

"You worthless runts aren't even worthy of being shinobi. In my land, to become a genin you must kill all your class mates. Only the winner survives. I am dead to the feelings of murder as any good shinobi should."

"You are wrong. A shinobi shouldn't kill without remorse. Life is a precious commodity and should be left up to you on how to throw it away!" Shouted Naruto as he rose to his feet.

'**Yes, let the hatred flow through you, let them all see what you keep from their ungrateful asses. Let the power flow!!'**

The Zabuza clone flinched for a moment as Naruto's eyes flashed red but he marked it down as imagination when it subsided quickly as he performed his clone technique. Naruto and his four clones ran forward in a blind rage as a Zabuza's clone flung the broad edge of his sword around, knocking them all back with ease.

"What was the purpose of that?" the clone demanded as he was disgusted by his worthless attack.

"Easy, you were distracted enough so I could get what is mine." Naruto replied before tightly tying his protector around his head again. Naruto eyed Kakashi and saw the battle with Sasuke wasn't going to well. Instantly Naruto got an idea.

"Sasuke, use this!" Digging through his bag, Naruto pulled out a folded weapon and tossed it to Sasuke who just smirked when he caught it. Twirling around to increase the velocity, Sasuke flung the weapon at the real Zabuza who unable to move or he would let Kakashi out of the prison.

"You think that will faze me?" Zabuza moved to dodge and caught a glimpse of a second in its shadow. "I see, a shuriken in the shadow of the first, interesting tactic, but not good enough." Zabuza was narrowly able to dodge the double attack when he felt something was off.

"Take this!" Naruto shouted as he appeared from transforming into the second shuriken while throwing a kunai at Zabuza's shoulder, that was holding the water prison, knowing to dodge, he would have to let go of the jutsu.

"Damn it." The ex-mist nin cursed as he dropped the jutsu and jumped to a safe distance leaving Kakashi free to catch his breath.

"Excellent job all of you, now it is time to clean up." Kakashi focused on his chakra before grabbing the sputtering Naruto from the water and tearing away at unreal speeds, slicing through the two clones and dropping Naruto off with the rest of the team.

"Lets see what you really have Kakashi." Zabuza started doing hand signs at a fast rate and was soon joined by Kakashi who caught up to his signs by the time they reached the 54th.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique)" they both chorused, calling forward two giant dragons of water. The genin and Tazuna looked on in awe of the attacks as they collided canceling each other out.

"I see, the Sharingan is as it was rumored to be." Immediately He started down another string of hand signs with Kakashi following right behind. 'Wait, he isn't just copying my moves, they are exactly the same meaning…'

"Meaning I know what you are going to do before you do it." Zabuza looked on frightened when Kakashi landed on the last sign before him. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)" Zabuza was washed away as a massive wall of water struck him hard into a tree, rendering him out of the fight. "You lost, now tell us…" The silver haired Jonin was interrupted as senborn needles whizzed through the air and struck the downed Kiri nin.

"Thank you for wearing him down, I've been after him for some time." Voiced a mist hunter nin as Kakashi checked for vitals and found none. "I will take care of the body now." The Hunter nin jumped down and lifted Zabuza's dead body and disappeared.

"Well that was interesting; I think I'm going to sleep now." Kakashi muttered before he crashed to the ground out of exhaustion.

"Well, I guess we should get him to my house, lets get moving." Tazuna announced before he lead the way while Sasuke and Naruto struggled to carry their sensei in pursuit.

"You think Kakashi-sensei could loose a little weight, he is heavy." Naruto commented after a while of walking.

"Not much further, my house is that one right up there." The group shared a big smile and hurried to the house hoping for some rest from the travel.

"Tsunami, I'm home." Tazuna announced as they all entered the house and set Kakashi down on the couch.

"Father, what happened!?" The woman exclaimed as she ran to the ninja's side.

"We got in a fight with some ninja, sensei should be just fine. He did kill the ninja so he shouldn't be a problem." Sakura stated after looking him over.

"No, Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi weakly muttered.

"What do you mean sensei?" She asked while Sasuke found a chair and looked out the window.

"Hunter nins burn the bodies on the spot, that one took it meaning that he just appeared dead. I'm guessing he'll be out and about in possibly a week. So, tomorrow we do some training." After that was said, Kakashi went back to sleep while Tazuna showed the rest of them around the house and to their rooms. After supper, where Tsunami's son, Inari, spent the time glaring at the ninja, they all hit the sack until training the next day.

* * *

(Team 8) 

"Hey sensei, why can't this boat move faster, it'll take almost five days before we get to wave! I also feel that this whole ninja thing is another prank of Naruto's." Kiba shouted before looking out into the darkness of the ocean.

"Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun wouldn't joke about this. How many pranks has he pulled since becoming a genin?" Hinata asked while Kiba smiled inward at her usage of his name but it conflicted with his noticing of her using Naruto's in the same.

"So then Hinata, how do you know this isn't a prank?" Kurenai asked, knowing Hinata would react. Hinata blushed red and looked at the ground.

"What are you thinking about Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked as he was now nearly in her face with a smile.

"N-n-nothing!" she screamed loudly before turning quickly and ran into Shino. "Sorry Shino-kun." She muttered before running to the back of the boat with tears threatening to fall from her face.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kiba asked Kurenai after seeing the Hyuuga run off.

"No, it was my fault. You guys head to your quarters for the night, I'll talk to Hinata." Kurenai assured him and stepped towards the stern of the ship. Once arriving there, she heard whimpering and slowly her eyes focused on Hinata crying on the deck of the ship.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't intend for you to react that way." The jonin apologized.

"It's n-not your f-fault." Hinata sobbed out. "I don't know w-where my l-life is g-going and it scares me." She relented.

"So you aren't crying because I teased you about someone?"

"N-no, sensei, well, m-maybe a little."

"Well, which is it?"

"I know t-that something is happening b-between me and K-Kiba-kun without my control."

"So you are saying that you are falling for Kiba?" Kurenai asked, confused of her meaning.

"NO! N-not like t-that! I don't like Kiba-kun that way, but every time I t-tell him, he ignores me and carries on like w-we are a couple or something. If he sees Kiba like t-that with me, then how c-can I possibly get him to l-look at me in the future?"

"I see. You really like this other guy, knowing full well that he doesn't notice you much, and Kiba notices you and you don't want him to. And you are afraid that at some point he will ask for a clan marriage and you won't have a say in it?" Hinata nodded her head as she tried to dry her tears with her hands. "So tell me then, what does he have that attracts you so much?" Hinata's face snapped up in surprise before she looked back at her feet with a little smile on her face.

"I don't know. Ever s-since I saw him when he was s-seven, lying unconscious on the ground at the v-village gates, I just can't get h-him out of my m-mind. I know he isn't overly s-smart and is loud and even isn't the b-best looking g-guy in the village, but I want to be at his s-side when we are older it just seems right. He has determination and strength to not be put d-down by anyone. He is exactly what would c-compliment my own p-personality and complete me." Hinata's crying was gone a while ago and she was now sporting a light blush and a huge smile. Kurenai was silent as she looked at the sudden determination in the small girl to get what she really wanted she knew for a fact that the little girl didn't have a crush, it was almost full blown love.

"So you really have thought this out. I thought there was just one part you liked, it is clear now, you really like that loud and brash kid." Kurenai commented while not paying attention to the location of the rest of the team.

* * *

"See man, I told you she liked me." Kiba whispered from his hiding spot with Shino as they just caught the last few seconds of the conversation. After he heard what he wanted, he left with a triumphant grin, leaving Shino to some light clean up.

* * *

"No, I liked him w-when I was younger, for me it has escalated b-beyond that, I just hope he can see me." 

"Well, that is up to you to do, and I wish you well, but I can't stop your clan and what they decide, but you can."

"I know…" Hinata stood and started walking to her cabin when Kurenai interrupted her.

"What are you going to do then Hinata?" The Hyuuga turned to her with a shy smile.

"He acknowledges strength, so I am going to train and find something that makes me stand out as a great kunoichi." Hinata confidently walked away and retired to her room, leaving Kurenai dumbfounded by her sudden change in stuttering and will to do something for herself.

"Sensei." Kurenai jumped a bit when she heard Shino's voice and looked to him without a word.

"Kiba thinks the conversation he dropped in on for a second was about him. It could cause issues; especially since I know better."

"Actually, he would still cause issues even if he didn't. I will talk to him only if it interferes with his ninja ability. Outside of that, there is nothing I can do. It isn't my business to get into personal relations."

"Understood." Shino stayed emotionless behind his sunglasses and stepped back towards his room on the huge ship.

* * *

(Notes) 

That is all for now, don't hate me for the lazy chapter, we all have off days and I just want to keep it moving. The next one should be better...Later


	5. Part 1: Entrance: Chapter 5

Yo, this is the next installment. You get a bit of action with a little more interesting NaruHina bits that you will surely recognize from not happening for a while, but my timeline is a bit different. It was enjoyable to read, but I'm definitely not breaking new ground on the rewrite front, but I'm sure to end the story in a reasonable time frame. (One chapter per month isn't reasonable in my opinion). I may move up the next chapter (Chapter 6) earlier, which contains near 100 percent original content and more NaruHina goodness.

There are many scene changes between team 8 and 7, so just go with it, after this chapter there will be very few of those, so don't worry if you don't like them... I also updated chapter 1, the outline page, with some more stuff on progress. Enjoy the chapter...

* * *

**Uyoku Myou**

(Wings of life/destiny)

Part one: Entrance - Chapter 5

* * *

Training Commences…

Morning came around and brought forward the activities of the new day, after eating a light breakfast, Kakashi lead his team out into the forest of the Land of waves. After hobbling into an area with a few tall trees Kakashi stopped and leaned on his crutches.

"Alright, today's training will be… tree climbing." Kakashi got disgusted and stumped looks from everyone.

"Kakashi-sensei, how is climbing trees training?" Naruto asked with his annoyed look.

"That is easy, let me demonstrate." Kakashi hobbled over to the nearest tree and started walking straight up the trunk and continued sticking to the tree until he was hanging under a large branch. "You see, you need to keep a steady flow of chakra to your feet, which are the hardest area to control. Too much chakra and you will fly off the tree, not enough and you won't stick to it and the same thing will occur."

"Ok, I got it, but what is the purpose of it?" Naruto asked again while Sasuke ignored him and Sakura scoffed.

"Well." Kakashi started and he started walking down the tree. "It is a chakra control exercise. Once you have mastered this, there is no jutsu out of your reach." Naruto brightened up and jumped to his feet.

"Now we are talking, let's do this!" Naruto ran straight for the tree and smashed straight into it.

"BAKA!!" Shouted Sakura as she slapped a hand to her forehead. "You need to concentrate and focus chakra to the soles of your feet and then run up the trunk."

"Exactly, now take these." Kakashi flung three kunai at their feet, one for each, and proceeded to sit in the shade of another tree. "Use the kunai to mark your progress up the tree so you can try and beat your previous attempt."

Naruto pulled himself to his feet and glared at Sasuke and he glared back; the race was on. They both grabbed their kunai and charged forward at the trunk of their trees and actually ran up a few feet before falling after marking their trunk and went at it again. After their third try they saw Sakura sitting atop a branch about three quarters the way up her tree.

"This wasn't too hard." She called out to them. _'Hell yeah, now Sasuke is bound to ask me for help and it'll be perfect.'_

"Good job Sakura, now you just need to get to the top and down again without passing out from your low chakra reserves." Kakashi smiled and continued reading his book, clearly pissing off Sakura.

* * *

(Team 8) 

"Ok team, we will be doing training today since there appears to be no threats. I talked to the captain and he agreed to let us use the center mast of the ship to train. You will all have to run up the mast and get to the top only using your chakra. Any questions?"

"I have one, c-can I train on my own? I already can do t-this exercise." Hinata asked with a slight stutter.

"Well I would expect that from all your training. Just show me you can do it and you can do what you want." Kurenai replied, knowing she wanted to start on her new jutsu to catch a certain someone's eye.

"Hai." Hinata ran to the mast of the ship and ran up to the top before pivoting on one foot and running back down to about half way before she pushed off hard and flew over the edge of the ship towards the water.

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba yelled as he ran to the side of the ship and was about to leap over the edge when he saw that she was standing on the water. Kiba was astonished, and his wide eyes advertised it. Kurenai calmly walked to the side of the ship and smiled down at the small girl.

"Don't train too hard Hinata, if you get low on chakra don't push it since the water is very deep and the small waves take more chakra to stay on top of." Kurenai reminded.

"H-hai sensei." She called back before she started practicing some delicate foot work that looked like she was dancing, mesmerizing Kiba.

"Kiba, you have training to do. Akamaru can keep an eye on her if you want." Kurenai bribed.

"Ok Kurenai-sensei," Kiba let his small dog out of his jacket causing Akamaru to bark at him before running to the side of the ship to watch Hinata continue her movements. After being satisfied, Kiba ran back and joined Shino in running up the mast.

* * *

(Team 7) 

After an hour of the tree exercise, Sakura was wasted and was resting by her tree in an all out pant watching Sasuke run up his part of the tree and fail miserably. She continued to watch, hoping he would ask her for help, but knew that neither one would ever ask for anything. That was precisely the reason she was surprised when Naruto walked up to her.

"Hey uh, Sakura, since you are good at this, um, do you have any tips?" He asked in a whisper. Sakura smiled faintly and decided that since he asked, she should at least tell him her technique. After the brief exchange, Naruto ran back to his tree and continued his task.

"Well, it is getting a bit late, we should be heading back. Sakura, tomorrow you can guard Tazuna at the bridge with me since you have mastered this exercise." Kakashi started walking off, with Sakura following, but noticed neither Naruto nor Sasuke were following. "Dinner will be at about eight, you guys should be there." Kakashi then continued on his way back to the small house with Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke continued training until darkness started rolling in and decided it was unsafe to train at night, and besides they need a better excuse than the fact that they were hungry and physically wasted. They dragged themselves into the small house right as dinner was being served and ate enough for two before crashing on their beds for the night.

* * *

(Team 8) 

Hinata was wasted from her day of training on top of the water; she was currently relaxing in the one tub on the ship, which just happened to be in her room, soothing her aches away. She was disturbed from her relaxation when someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" She called out to the person outside the bathroom.

"It is Kurenai, can I come in? I wanted to talk about your training."

"C-come in." She quietly replied. After the invitation, Kurenai turned the knob and entered the large bathroom and sat in the dressing chair next to the tub. Kurenai smiled at the small naked girl, noting her flawless skin, knowing that any guy would want to see what she saw when she gets older.

"So how was your training? Care to tell me what it does?"

"Well, I suppose you w-wouldn't tell. There is only one w-way to defend the d-divination strikes my f-family uses and that is t-to use kaiten. My p-problem is that I c-can't do that y-yet, it takes too much chakra for me right now. I am trying to make a d-different version that uses my flexibility and does the s-same thing but with less chakra. This w-way, only I c-can use a similar technique."

"I see; that is a most powerful undertaking, how is it coming along?"

"Q-quite well. I started it a while ago, but I am just now almost finished. I j-just need a few more d-days and I'll have it."

"You know, your stuttering has been lessening over the past few days. You should continue working on that, it will help you to talk to people easier since they would be able to understand you, especially a certain someone." Hinata blushed and looked down at the water before looking back at her sensei with a confident look.

"Hai sensei." Kurenai smiled once more at her determined face and left her to her bathing. 'Naruto-kun, will you notice me after this technique? I've wanted to be your friend for years and couldn't talk to you, but now I want you in a different way, could you ever love an awkward girl like me?' Hinata let out a sigh and continued to wash up for the next day.

* * *

(Team 7) 

Naruto and Sasuke woke early and resumed their training like the previous day while Sakura accompanied Kakashi to the bridge with Tazuna. When arriving there, Tazuna noticed only half of his workers were there and the half that were looked at him sadly.

"Tazuna, we can't do this any longer. Our families are at risk if we continue working here." Stated a guy speaking for the group

"Your families are at an even greater risk if we don't complete this bridge!" Tazuna yelled back. "Just stay here for the rest of this week and if things don't get better, you can leave. I have brought Konoha ninja here for protection, so don't worry." Tazuna's words got three fourths of the crew to stay and continue work, but it was definitely going to be slow.

* * *

(Team 8) 

"Ok, there will be no training today. There have been reports of a blockade of ships in our path so we need to conserve our strength just incase we come under attack. The ship will be docking at the northern part of the island instead of going to the southern part where it is needed until the problem is resolved. Once we make landfall, I will guard the ship and you each can take turns watching with me and training in the nearby forest."

"Ah man, and I was just getting close to beating Shino at this." Kiba whined as he sat at the bow of the ship with Akamaru in his lap.

The island known as the land of waves came into view and with it the massive blockade stopping supplies from getting to the massive bridge that they could barely make out in the fog. The ship docked at the northern side of the island, but there was no official port, so it was just to wait for an opening. Hinata opted to stay guarding the ship with Kurenai until nightfall so she could continue her training in solitude.

* * *

(Team 7) 

The work day was finally done and Tazuna was returning home with Kakashi and Sakura. Once they entered the house, Tsunami was trying to figure out what to make for dinner and decided that she needs some other things to make enough for them.

"Hey Sakura, would you care to join me in going to the market, I need to pick up some supplies." Tsunami asked with a smile.

"Sure, I'd love to." She chirped cheerily since she loved shopping for anything. The two announced their absence so no one would wonder and set out for the village market. After arriving there, Sakura was shocked at the sparseness of the products.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked.

"Yes, many children are forced to steal to survive and even then they don't do too well. The shipping blockade always takes the goods we are to receive and brings them to Gato's warehouse where he sells a small portion to us and the rest he sells off to other places for a profit, and it makes it look like he has a real shipping business." Tsunami informs her as she picks up a few more items.

"That is horrible, but once the bridge is completed this should end right?"

"Exactly, we only have a little bit left to finish and the village will be thriving again." Tsunami smiled at Sakura and continued back to the house with their purchased items to prepare dinner.

When the food was all prepared, they were in the middle of setting out the table when Naruto and Sasuke returned quite exhausted.

"We finished Sensei." Naruto panted out before dropping into one of the chairs at the table with Sasuke following suit in the same manner.

"Well you are just in time for dinner." Tsunami commented, and got a wide smile from Naruto. They all sat and were eating the food; well Naruto was more like inhaling it, when Inari decided to speak up.

"I don't see why you even bother, you will all die anyways. No amount of training will help."

"What the hell is your problem kid? Since we got here you have been glaring at us like we are evil. We are trying to help and you just don't get it!" Naruto shouted after dropping his eating utensils on the plate.

"No you don't get it! Gato and his men killed my father and now he is going to kill all of you! You don't know what it is like to lose someone like that" Naruto clenches his fists and stood abruptly before his face turns dark and he speaks in a cold voice.

"You really don't know anything. You are spoiled. You still have a grandfather and an awesome mother that love you deeply. I never knew my mother or my father, they all died about the same time as I was born. And the one person that I saw as a mother was killed before I started ninja academy. I swore at that time that I will protect everyone, so they don't have to suffer that pain I felt, with my very life. If I end up dying, so be it, but I can guarantee those bastards will never take your mother or grandfather from you so shut up." Naruto stepped away from the table with anger still in his eyes. "I'm leaving to blow off some steam." With that said, he took off to the northern forest to train away his anger.

* * *

Naruto arrived in a secluded area and immediately set in on punching and kicking the trees. He carried on for what seemed like hours before he dropped to the ground, exhausted. His eyes started to droop as he focused on the sound of water rushing at a small, nearby waterfall and faded into sleep. 

It was definitely late at night when Naruto woke to a calming sound. Pulling himself to his feet he followed the sweet melody through the forest. As he got closer, he could tell it was a girl humming, but still couldn't find where it was coming from until he peaked through a bush and saw the waterfall glistening in the moonlight.

The waterfall was captivating in the light, but even more than that was the figure of a young girl on top of the water. He couldn't make out major facial features, but could tell she had the elegance of royalty as she twirled and twisted on the water. Naruto looked closely at her feet and watched as they would flawlessly twist in time with the gentle song she was humming. Wandering up her body he was continually impressed with how the girl looked, all her developing curves looked good on her, but something was missing, and that was when he figured it out, she was naked.

Naruto continued staring at her body and watched as her arms got in the rhythm of her steps and twirls gliding in awkward directions across her body slowly gathering speed. There was now a constant stream of chakra forming around her hands and her arms were now almost non existent they were moving so fast. At a certain part of her 'dance' the water droplets from the waterfall was repelled around her body in a sphere showing the existence of an ultimate defense of sorts. Naruto inched closer, wanting to at least get the girl's name, even if he would never see her again, but slipped on the bank of the waterway and landed face first in the water with a loud splash. When he looked up again, she was gone.

"Wait! Who are you?" He called out, loud enough for anyone to hear, but there was no answer. He thought he imagined everything and walked out of the water, but caught a glimpse of something shining on the opposite bank. Running back to the other side he bent down and picked up a kunai and inspected it carefully. He was shocked to find the kunai was identical to the others he found thrown by the person helping him all the time. This proved he wasn't dreaming. Naruto placed the kunai in his pouch and started his trek back to Tazuna's home with this girl on his mind, this time he knew it wasn't Sakura.

* * *

Hinata tore thought the forest in a panic as she was trying to put her clothes on in her sprint. She wore a bright red hue on her face knowing that Naruto saw her completely naked, but still doesn't know who it was, but it was still embarrassing. She came out of the forest and dashed into her cabin on the massive ship and flopped onto her bed to let the excitement of the night fade away, as she lay there panting. 

'Naruto-kun saw me naked, without clothes, in my birthday suit, nude, in the buff…I …I…' she finally felt it all sink into her head and immediately fainted while lying on the bed.

* * *

Morning came and Naruto was still sound asleep on his futon at the house when everyone was getting ready for the day. They all had the usual breakfast and were ready to head out for the day at the bridge, and there was still no sign of the blonde. 

"Kakashi-sensei, should we wake up the idiot?" Sakura asked.

"No, he was out training until late, we should let him sleep. Tsunami, keep an eye on the kid, we'll be leaving now."

"Sure thing Kakashi-san." She replied with a smile. The trio of ninja left with Tazuna to continue with the work on the bridge. The four arrived at the bridge to the gruesome scene of some of the builder's bodies shredded and lying on the bridge.

"Well, if it isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan. I have waited for you to come and battle." Announced a familiar guy wrapped in bandages.

"Zabuza… I see you are eager to die as ever."

"On the contrary, you die this time." Zabuza created three water clones and sent them after Tazuna while the real one faced Kakashi.

"Sakura, you protect Tazuna, Sasuke, go for it." Sasuke smirked and took off faster than he has ever moved before striking through all three of the water clones with ease, giving Zabuza a surprised look.

"Well then, Haku. It appears as though you have a rival." Commented the shirtless ninja after the display from Sasuke.

"It appears so." The masked boy replied. He jumped in front of Sasuke and started their battle while Kakashi started to face off with Zabuza.

Naruto woke up and realized it was too quiet and late in the day for everyone to still be there and jumped to his feet hurrying to get dressed. After strapping his pouches to himself, he hurried down the stairs and through the kitchen.

"They left without me didn't they Tsunami?" He asked as he skidded to a halt by the front door.

"Yes, they left about half an hour ago." She told him with a kind motherly smile.

"Thanks." Naruto replied before tearing out the door. Naruto ran at his best speed through the forest until he came across a wild animal, shredded from a blade, with a blood trail heading towards the house. "Shit, Tsunami and Inari." Immediately he turned around and dashed back towards the house.

* * *

(Team 8) 

"The blockade is on the move, let's go!" Shouted the captain as he witnessed the ships moving to port.

"Ok team, something is up and we are headed straight for it. If I am correct, Team 7 is currently fighting on the bridge." Kurenai announced.

"Why do they get all the fun?" Kiba whined.

"Enough of that. Team seven is an attack team while we are a tracking team. Between Kakashi and Sasuke, I'm sure they have it covered." Kurenai looked towards Hinata and saw the girl's worried face. "They will be fine." She assured the girl. Hinata looked up at her sensei and nodded. The boat's engines roared to life and leisurely set the machine down the waterway towards the port.

* * *

"Tsunami!" Naruto shouted as he jumped through the window of the house unleashing a flurry of kunai at her captors pinning them to the wall and greatly surprising Inari who was also there. 

"Are you two ok?" Naruto asked the both of them with a concerned voice.

"Yes we're fine Naruto, thank you." Tsunami thanked gratefully while Inari looked at him in awe.

"See Inari, the hero will always come to save the day. I told you I would never let your loved ones be taken away. Now I'm going off to the bridge, I'm sure there is a fight there." Naruto ran out of the house again, after tying up the thugs and retrieving his kunai, and headed straight for the bridge.

"Mom, I'm gonna see if other villagers will help run off Gato's men." Inari proclaimed with determination filling him from Naruto's confidence.

"Ok Inari, but be very careful."

"I will." The small child left quickly and headed to the villagers he trusted the most to help leaving his very proud mother behind.

* * *

"Well Kakashi, your student there has improved, but Haku is a much stronger opponent. He has taken down groups of jonin before without breaking a sweat using his powerful bloodline." 

"That may be, but has he ever matched blows with an Uchiha?" Zabuza looked at Kakashi with surprise written all over his face.

"You can't mean…"

"Yes, Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha bloodline to mature, the origin of the Sharingan. Unfortunately he is the least of your worries, you should be worrying about me, and your boy there should be worrying about what will happen if Naruto returns."

"That idiotic blonde? Don't be ridiculous, there is nothing that kid can do to either of us."

"That may be true, but there is a side to that boy that even I don't want to ever see. Kami save us all if we do." Kakashi revealed quietly so the other genin didn't overhear.

"Whatever, quit stalling."

"Fine." Kakashi brought up his forehead protector, revealing his Sharingan, while Sasuke finds himself locked away in the demonic ice mirror dome after trading a few blows with Haku.

"I did some research on the Sharingan and found a weakness, you can't copy what you can't see." Zabuza focused a large amount of chakra into the Hidden mist jutsu and completely blots out all visibility of the area they are battling in. "But I don't need to see to kill…"

* * *

(Team 8) 

"Kurenai-sensei, there is an area of dense fog on the b-bridge ahead, and it appears as though Kakashi-sensei is f-fighting a guy with a huge sword." Hinata informed with the help of her Byakugan.

"Anything else?"

"Sakura is g-guarding someone and Sasuke appears to be fighting a loosing battle, but N-Naruto-kun isn't there."

"The idiot probably died already." Kiba joked, but it wasn't well taken by the other members of the team.

"No, he wasn't t-there because he's running to the area." Hinata mentioned before staring at her crush as he ran to the bridge.

'Why can't I see where the attacks are coming from, there must be some key to defeating him' Sasuke thought, before his thinking was interrupted by Naruto announcing his presence.

"Uzumaki Naruto has arrived!" Naruto looked around and saw Sasuke getting beat and jumped towards him to help.

"Naruto stay back!" Sasuke shouted, but it was too late, Naruto was already inside the dome of ice mirrors trapped like Sasuke. "You idiot! If you stayed outside, you could have helped defeat him easier."

"What ever Sasuke, you know you need my help in here, so shut up." Suddenly Sasuke pushed Naruto to the side, infuriating the blonde. "Why the hell did you push me!"

"Look dobe." Sasuke stated while pointing to a set of senborn sticking out of the ground. Naruto shyly stood up and looked around the dome of ice and narrowly avoided another set of senborn.

"I've got it! Kage bushin no Jutsu!" Five clones came into existence and leapt to smash the mirrors but the clones where annihilated by a rain of senborn before they even got near.

'There, he's moving slower, I can see it.' "Naruto, do it once more." Sasuke called out. The Uchiha continued watching as the orange clad clones launched another assault and revealed that it wasn't a rain of senborn, but a single one in Haku's hand. Sasuke waited for his moment and launched a ball of fire that just grazed Haku's foot.

"That was close, I guess it is time to quit playing." Haku commented as he rained down massive amounts of senborn directed for Naruto but a sudden change in heart caused Sasuke to push him aside and took the needles himself, leaving Naruto thoroughly shocked.

"And you call me the idiot? Why the hell did you do that Sasuke?" Naruto asked while looking down at his body full of the needles

"Shut up… dobe, it just… happened…" Sasuke fell back completely lifeless. For the first time in Naruto's life he felt the urge to kill to avenge his fallen comrade and friend and didn't care about anything else at that moment, not even his own life.

'**I feel it, can you feel the power of hate? Let the darkness flow and your strength will increase to unfathomable heights.'**

Naruto finally gave in to darkness and let his noble views slip. He felt the chakra build inside him pushing on his very being urging to be let out as a touch of relief hit the recesses of his body from not holding back the demon inside. The chakra and the quiet rumbling in his chest actually made him feel energetic as he let out a low growl before heading into action.

* * *

(Notes) 

Kind of a mean place to leave you hanging, that is why you will probably see chapter 6 before weekend to make up for it. Like always, feel free to give any comments you feel like, just remember that it would be stupid to make a comment about something I already commented on earlier. Anyways, that is all for now...Later


	6. Part 1: Entrance: Chapter 6

Well, like promised, here is another chapter. This chapter is more like what I enjoy typing, so I think it isn't too bad. I apologize to those people that really wanted Haku's speech about precious people in the story, but I felt it wasn't needed since Naruto figured out about precious people earlier in life. Also, it is no wonder writers tend to abandon their rewrites, it is a pain. Just curious, but has there actually been a NH rewrite that made it into part two and beyond?

* * *

**Uykou Myou**

**(Wings of Life/Destiny)**

**Part One: Entrance: Chapter 6**

* * *

Zabuza came out of nowhere and sliced a gash in Kakashi's left shoulder, all the while laughing evilly through the dense mist that was his hide out. 

"So you think blinding me will defeat me that easily?" Kakashi whipped out a scroll and smeared the blood from his shoulder on the parchment before wrapping it and thrusting it to the ground. Suddenly Zabuza screamed out in pain as he was caught by a pack of dogs that were summoned by the jonin.

* * *

(Team 8) 

"Sensei, Naruto-kun is in trouble. Sasuke is down and he is facing the ninja on his own." Hinata kept watching through her dojutsu as the ship was nearly 500 yards away still. Kurenai intently watched her student and suddenly a spike of fear and horror flew across her face before the Byakugan faded and tears fell from her face.

"Hinata, what is it?"

"Naruto-kun, he was hit w-with senborn, lots of them, and they w-went deep. He went d-down like Sasuke." Suddenly every ninja within miles felt a surge of chakra holding a dark presence. Kurenai hugged Hinata tightly before whispering in her ear.

"Hinata, be strong. Naruto is stronger than even you realize." Hinata jumped back and looked at her teacher.

"You mean, that?" She asked her sensei, referring to the chakra surge. Kurenai nodded her head and gestured back to the bridge. When Hinata turned around, she could see a flash of light where Naruto fell.

"My bugs don't like it." Shino muttered showing he was still around while Kiba was off preparing for battle.

* * *

(Naruto) 

"Haku, you have murdered many people in your life. Ninja aren't supposed to kill, they are supposed to protect with killing as a side effect. All you did was kill for money and for a fake demon. If you truly want to see a demon, **look into my eyes!"** Naruto was surrounded with red chakra visible to the naked eye and started turning feral in appearance. His eyes lost their blue color and took on a deep red with a fox like slit as a pupil.

All the jonin were scared since the Konoha nins knew what it was and Zabuza who didn't want to know what could bring fear to a man that knew no fear, like Kakashi. Naruto's left hand clenched into a fist and he brought it up to his face to examine it.

"**It begins now."** Red chakra formed around his fist until a burst of black flame like tendrils flailed around his knuckles. **"Zetsumei: ****Genkotsu Ankoku**** (Death Style: Fist of Darkness!)"** Rang a voice clearly demonic from the lips of the blonde as he struck through the 'unbreakable' mirrors and crushed the mask of the ninja hiding within and set him flying into the ground. The burst of extreme chakra cleared the mist from the bridge and Zabuza looked to his fallen tool in surprise, although it would have to hurt to try looking over his shoulder will Kakashi's attack dogs latched onto his various parts.

Naruto walked to his opponent and lifted him to his feet before powering another attack in his left hand for the final blast. Naruto almost felt like he was watching his own body act on its own, but also could see that it was moving to his will, he truly wanted to kill Haku at that moment.

"**You have failed your master. You are a worthless tool and deserve to be thrown away." **The dark fist came forward to end the boy's life, but the right arm, that was holding Haku by the neck, maneuvered the boy out of harm's way on its own accord. Naruto grabbed at his head and cried out in pain as he fell to his knees while the two forces fought over his mind rendering him useless, but the damage was already dealt.

"Well Zabuza, I guess this is the end. You will now die by my own technique, Raikiri!" The masked jonin quickly formed blue lightning around his hand before running forward at extreme speeds and thrust his arm deep into the chest of… Haku?

"Zabuza-sama, my final task is done." Haku mumbled as he slumped to the ground using his last ounce of speed left in him to save his mentor. After Kakashi removed his hand from the boy's chest, a cackling of laughter was heard.

"So this is how you fight? Demon indeed. You are weak and we have no place for weaklings. I was hoping for you to at least take out all of the brats before I killed you, but I guess I have to do everything myself." Commented the short business suit wearing, glasses bearing, bastard of a man known as Gato, with droves of bodyguards at his side.

"Well Kakashi, I guess I am no longer employed by Gato which means I have no quarrel with you. Would you mind…?" Kakashi practically read Zabuza's mind as he threw him a kunai, which he caught in his mouth before charging through the guards to get to Gato. The mist nin killed the first two guards and realized there was too many to kill as five swords were jabbed deep into his back. Deciding that killing Gato was top priority, he ignored the pain as more weapons were embedded in his flesh but continued his relentless pursuit of his prey. Finally, after becoming a living pincushion, he got to his enemy and immediately jabbed the kunai front his mouth deep into the throat of the short man and left him to fall off the bridge. With his last amount of energy, Zabuza stumbled back to Haku's side, since all the guards parted for him to pass by being still in shock over what they saw, before falling to the ground next to the boy.

"Now we can both rest in peace, but I will most likely end up in the opposite side as you though." Zabuza stopped talking since his life finally left his body.

Naruto felt like he had a major headache and felt foggy on the actions after Sasuke fell to the ground. He looked over to where Sakura was and saw the girl was bawling over the body of the Uchiha. Naruto stepped closer to the two and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, he isn't dead yet. Remove the needles." He commanded in an emotionless tone and turned away to stand by Kakashi's side.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, I lost it a bit back there." He whispered to his teacher.

"Is Sasuke fine?"

"He will be." Naruto looked down at his feet and realized his teacher seemed to only care for Sasuke's survival. The way he asked if Sasuke was fine and not anything to his own well being irked the hell out of him, but he just had to let it go before he dwelled on it too much. Naruto was finally pushed out of his thinking when the remaining bodyguards regrouped.

"Hey, our meal ticket just got killed, therefore we are commandeering this bridge for our purposes, no get off or you all die!" called out one man that appeared to be the new leader.

"Damn it, I've had enough of this shit." Naruto cursed. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto was joined with only thirty clones due to his fatigue, but it was still impressive to say the least.

"You'll have to go through us first!" the group of orange chorused. Kakashi smiled and did the same, but only brought out five clones.

"Ignore the ninja; they are already weak from the fight we can take them all." At that moment an arrow shot forward and embedded itself in the ground causing the bandits to look at the source of the attack and found the villagers standing there with any weapon they could find.

"You will have to go through us too!" Shouted the small voice of Inari from the mass of citizens.

"You are trapped, give yourselves up for punishment." Kakashi commanded. The bandits looked back to their ships they arrived on and noticed four more ninja standing in their path.

"I suggest you do as my collogue commanded, or it will not end pleasantly. Drop your weapons and surrender." Commanded Kurenai while being joined by her team. Seeing them all alive and well would have brought a smile to Naruto's face, but he kept it serious for now. The next thing heard was the clanking of metal as weapons dropped to the ground, indicating their surrender.

"Well, since you all have that under control, I'm going to get some rest." Naruto mumbled before his clones disappeared as he turned around and only took one step forward before falling flat on his face.

Hinata was scared for him, but knew it was only exhaustion that knocked him out which was all that was keeping her from running after him that instant. She watched on as all their comrades went about their actions of moving the bodies of the fallen, but completely ignored the blonde lying on the ground. Kiba, Sakura, and Kakashi all helped carry the injured Uchiha back to Tazuna's house, but again they managed to forget about Naruto. Hinata was furious that they would all just leave _her _Naruto-kun lying there.

'Come on Hinata, break out of your shell and do what your heart wants.' Silently cheered Kurenai as she watched what the Hyuuga was contemplating on doing from a distance.

"S-Shino-kun, can you help me c-carry Naruto-kun?" she requested politely before he followed the rest of the ninja.

"I can't, I vowed not to touch him by my parent's request, but I plan to rectify that when we return. And no I don't know why." Shino found it hard to abandon a comrade, but a promise of family was a stronger bond, so he had to push on no matter how much it seemed wrong.

Hinata slowly had tears forming in her eyes as she remembered being in this same predicament almost five years earlier. She rolled the blonde ninja over and just had to smile seeing his peaceful face as he slept without any worries. She knew full well that there was no way that she could carry him, but couldn't leave him lying there alone either. Hinata reached out her hand and gently touched Naruto's whiskered cheek, but she quickly retreated when the villagers, and Inari, approached her.

"Is Naruto-nii-chan ok?" asked the young boy while Tazuna was looking down from above the kid. Hinata looked up with a bit of surprise at the group standing before them.

"I think s-so, he is j-just exhausted." Hinata replied in a quiet and gentle voice. "Could y-you help me m-move him? I d-don't know where he is s-staying though."

"Well, that is where I can help you little lady, I am Tazuna, the master bridge builder. Your boyfriend is staying at my house." He announced jovially.

"Thank you, b-but he's n-not my b-boyfriend." She replied with a reddened face from what was implied. Tazuna stroked his chin in thought for a moment before talking again.

"Well, I guess you two are a little young for that, but I think you want him to be sometime in the future, right?" She turned even redder and nodded her head.

"Please d-don't say anything to h-him about it." She begged with worry written on her face.

"Don't fret little girl, we'll let you go about it in your own way." He assured her. "Alright you lazy asses, I'll take the kid, the rest of you unload the supplies from the ship, I think we're having a feast tonight in honor of the Konoha ninja!" Tazuna hefted Naruto over his shoulder and led the way to his house with Hinata and Inari following closely behind.

* * *

When the group of ninja, carrying Sasuke, walked into the house they were staying at, they were greeted with the friendly face of Tsunami at the door of the humble home. 

"Oh my, what happened to Sasuke-kun?" he asked as she hurried to let them in.

"He was hurt by a ninja, but should be fine." Sakura replied. Tsunami let out a sigh of relief but noticed they were a few people short.

"So where are Naruto-kun, Inari-kun and my Father?" Sakura looked around and realized for the first time that she didn't even notice Naruto since the bridge.

"Yeah, where is Naruto? That idiot's stupidity almost got Sasuke killed." Sakura shouted with a bit of anger.

"He's around somewhere, probably planning a prank or something." Kakashi mumbled before sitting on a chair, knowing full well where he actually was.

"Actually, Kakashi, _your_ student passed out from exhaustion on the bridge and you all left him." Kurenai stated accusingly.

"Hmm, I guess I do remember that now. So why didn't you help him Kurenai?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly.

"Hinata was more than happy to stay back and watch over him for a while, and I needed her to get over some of her shyness, so I left her alone with him." She replied, after seeing a slight mischievous glint in the masked man's one eye, knowing he didn't have any malicious intent behind his leaving him there.

"What!? Hinata is alone with Naruto?" Kiba shouted before he tried to run out the door, only to have Kurenai stop him.

"Kiba, you didn't even notice she was gone. Just wait here until she returns." The red eyed jonin commanded with authority, putting the mutt back in his proper place.

* * *

The group resituated all the rooms to accommodate the extra people right before Tazuna came through the door with Naruto and Hinata, followed by Inari. 

"Hey, you guys forget something?" The old guy called out as he entered the home with Naruto still unconscious on his shoulder.

"I can't believe they would overlook him, at least there was someone who cares." Tsunami commented while looking at the blushing girl. "I'll sleep on the couch; put Naruto-kun in my room."

"Uh sure, but why?" Tazuna wondered out loud.

"Well I figured it could be payment for saving Inari, and my life today. He took out two guys that attempted to kidnap us to get to you." Tazuna nodded in understanding and carried the boy up the stairs to her room. After he got him settled in he was surprised to find Hinata sitting in a chair next to the bed without even hearing her follow.

"I guess I never asked, but what is your name?"

"Hyuuga Hinata." She replied quickly, while not even taking her eyes off her crush.

"Well then Hinata, how long have you liked Naruto?"

"Since we were s-seven I guess. That was when I first s-saw him. I haven't been able to t-talk to h-him since." Hinata suddenly yelped after realizing what she just admitted to a stranger, earning a low chuckle from the bridge builder.

"I see; you are very shy. I wish you the best of luck; he'd be blind if he doesn't return your feelings in the future. If he doesn't, let me know, I'll straighten him out." Tazuna gave her a kind smile before leaving her in the room to watch over Naruto.

* * *

The day drug on into the night and everyone was enjoying themselves at the celebratory feast the village threw, even Sasuke was healed enough to join in, but unfortunately for him his arm wasn't working well enough to eat on his own, so Sakura was feeding him, much to her pleasure. The weirdest part of everything was that the one person that was one of the biggest help to them was absent. From what the jonin could tell, Naruto was fully healed and had plenty of chakra, but he just wasn't waking up no matter how much you tried to wake him. It was probably because of this that Kiba was sulking in the shadows of the feast with Akamaru, since he knew Hinata wasn't coming to the party until Naruto was well. He tried to coax her down a few times, but she politely refused each time which was probably what left him a bit put out. 

After the party concluded, there was plenty of food left and from that Tsunami brought Hinata a plate so she wouldn't go hungry. The house grew silent and dark as night was in full force while everyone slept, and Hinata was growing very tired. She was trying to figure out why she was compelled to stay by his side knowing full well that he would be back to his normal self and ignoring her in no time, but there was just something nagging at the back of her head telling her Naruto just had to be hers in the future.

She was currently contemplating this as her hand mindlessly touched his right arm and began tracing the strange feathered tattoo with her fingers. His skin felt much too smooth for someone that trained as much as he did, but she really liked the feeling and warmth she got when touching him. She suddenly jerked back from his arm when she swore she saw the tattoo change colors, but after a second look it was clearly due to her sleep deprivation over the past few nights. Hinata let out a quiet sigh as she felt her eyelids get heavy and close drawing her into much needed slumber.

It was now roughly 4 am when Naruto finally started to stir. He groggily pried his eyes open and stared into the darkness to let his eyes adjust to the room. He couldn't figure out how long he was out, but what he did notice was the form of a girl sitting asleep in a chair next to the bed.

"Sakura-chan?" He whispered happily as he sat up, but then he noticed her hair was much shorter and darker than his teammate's. He brought himself out of bed and looked closely at the small girl that started shivering due to the chill in the air. After feeling a tug at his heart from her being cold, Naruto gently lifted her light body off the chair and placed her in the bed where he once was. He pulled the blanket up over her body and smiled when she sighed and snuggled into the warm bed.

"Why were you watching over me tonight Hinata?" he questioned in a whisper, knowing he wasn't going to get a reply. He looked her over once more before grabbing his jacket and throwing it over his bandaged shoulders before leaving the room. He soon found himself on the roof of the small house looking out at the shimmer of light that started to faintly illuminate the darkness. His thoughts were running wild over the battle he had with Haku and how he almost killed someone without a second thought, but then he was brought to the concept of why his other arm acted out of his control saving Haku's life. Lastly he thought about why Hinata, the shy, weird, nobility of Konoha was watching over him.

"Maybe she was ordered to, or lost a bet with Kiba or something." He reasoned quietly. He could now clearly see the top half of the sun as it continued on it's unstoppable journey into the sky and his mind was almost blank from not being able to figure out his battle and why he felt like he was being torn apart at times like that, and even why there were voices in his head when the chips were down.

"Naruto." This familiar voice stopped his thoughts but the blonde didn't turn to acknowledge the newcomer.

"Yeah, Shino?"

"I need to ask some questions that have been disturbing me."

"Fine, take a seat and ask away." Shino nodded and sat of the roof next to Naruto at a distance of about three feet.

"Can you tell me why my clan requested that I refrain from consorting with you or even from making physical contact, and why my bugs are afraid of your chakra some of the times, when they are afraid of nothing?" Naruto quickly turned to the sunglasses wearing shinobi in shock that he was forbidden to even touch him. Naruto switched his gaze back to the horizon and began to speak.

"Actually, yes, I believe I can, but truthfully I don't trust you enough to let you in on my deepest secret. All I will let you know is that your bugs are right to fear my chakra at those moments, because it scares even me." Shino nodded in acceptance and stood silently.

"Naruto, I hope one day you will be able to confide in me with what you hide. I will try to change my family's view on you since I do not concur on their assumption of your malevolence."

"Uh, thanks, but could you try to use simpler words when you speak, it is hard to follow sometimes." Naruto suggested with a quite happy grin.

"I'll try." Shino replied with what could only be though of as a grin, as he stepped off the side of the house and disappeared from view. Naruto sighed and leaned back on the roof, propping his head up with his hands folded behind and watched the sky. He chuckled when he realized that Shikamaru may have something here.

* * *

A few more hours went by before the rest of the building stirred from their slumber. Tsunami was currently making a large breakfast for the house full of ninja and the wonderful aroma was finally reaching up the stairs to the room Hinata was sleeping in. 

She rolled over with a sigh and felt a level of happiness she hasn't felt in ages. Opening her eyes she looked about the room and recognized it as the room Naruto was in, but she was currently warmly snuggled into the bed where he should have been.

"Naruto-kun put me in bed? That means he knew I was watching him." She squealed with a bit of fear as she hid her blushing face under the covers of the bed. Once she got over that spell of embarrassment, Hinata pulled herself from the bed, knowing she had to face the day with courage. Hinata ran down the stairs to the kitchen hoping to find Naruto down there already, but she didn't find him anywhere.

"Hinata, has Naruto woken up yet?" Tsunami asked with a cheery smile from her position over the hot stove.

"I think so, but he wasn't in the r-room this m-morning."

"He might be on the roof; we have a nice vantage point of the village from up there. Go tell him breakfast is ready, I'm sure he is very hungry." Tsunami watched as Hinata grew very red and had yet to move. "Did something happen between you two?" She wondered with a sly smile.

"N-no n-nothing happened. I-I-I-I fell asleep and w-woke up in t-the bed." She defended, but Kiba managed to over hear this from his spot around the corner and was fuming over the fact that Naruto could move in on his territory.

"Oh, that was kind of him. He really does have a good heart, but he is very troubled as well." Continued Tsunami.

"I know, his childhood wasn't great." Hinata mumbled while looking at her feet.

"Well then, we must show him that life is better with friends!" Tsunami's change into a joyous voice made Hinata cheer up and smile. "Now go get him for breakfast."

"Hai." Hinata took off for the stairs, but need to answer nature's call before going to her crush.

* * *

Naruto was peacefully sitting on the roof enjoying the breeze as it filtered through his unruly blonde hair when he was startled by the presence of Kiba. 

"Something I can help you with mutt boy?" Naruto asked, knowing Kiba was far from friendly to him most of the time.

"Yeah, I got one. Stay away from Hinata. Know that there is no possible way any girl will ever like a loser like you, so don't try to steal mine."

"What the hell are you talking about? I never tried to steal a girl from you. Besides, why would you think I'm after Hinata?"

"Well I heard how you put her in your bed last night, what else did you do to her while she was sleeping? She was just watching you on orders and you go and put your grubby hands all over her when she falls asleep, you are despicable." Naruto's eyes darkened as his face saddened at what Kiba had just accused him of.

"Is that really what she told you? That I did those things?" Naruto asked with shame. Kiba saw this as a perfect opportunity to make sure he never got any ideas again.

"You bet she did. I don't know why it is always her they force to talk to you." Kiba left it at that and hurriedly ran off to avoid Hinata seeing him. Moments after he left, Hinata shyly stepped onto the roof lightly.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked in a gentle voice, which made his blood boil from what he just heard from Kiba.

"What!" he snapped angrily, causing her shy smile to fade instantly.

"I was t-told to t-tell you b-breakfast was r-ready." She muttered, on the verge of tears from his snapping at her.

"Yeah figures. They always tell you to talk to the loser since they don't want to do it themselves."

"That's not true, I…"

"Save it for someone that cares Hinata, I thought you weren't like the rest, but I guess you are a liar like the rest of them. Now leave me alone!" Naruto shot off of the roof and ran deep into the woods leaving Hinata in tears.

It felt like hours that she was up there, bawling her head off, when Kurenai found her wallowing in her grief and sorrow.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" The red eyed jonin was shocked when the small kunoichi grabbed her waist and continued bawling into her arms. Kurenai held her there waiting for the sobbing to stop, but that moment didn't come.

"H-he s-said mean t-things! He c-called me a l-l-liar." She hollered trough the sobs.

"Who did Hinata?"

"N-N-Naruto-kun." Kurenai was deeply shocked. From what she has ever seen of the boy, he wasn't ever accusing someone unless it was true.

"I don't believe he would do that, tell me everything that happened." Hinata proceeded to inform her motherly teacher of everything, from waking up in the bed and the conversation with Tsunami, up until Naruto left. The entire story greatly puzzled the jonin. It seemed like something was amiss and she needed to figure it out, or it would be a long walk back to the village since they were planning to walk back to Konoha together.

"Stay here Hinata, something isn't right. I am going to go find Naruto and see what is up. This is not like him." She nodded as her tears still fell down her face and watched Kurenai head into the forest in search of the blonde.

It only took her five minutes to find him, since he wasn't trying to hide his trail that was clearly beaten down. Naruto was currently sitting against a tree with a sad look that was unbefitting of him when Kurenai sat next to him with out a word leaving him to speak first it he wanted to.

"Why? Why is it that no one likes me? I know I have the bastard fox in me, but that still doesn't change who I am. I try to be a nice and honest person, but people I thought could never say anything bad about a person can so easily tear me down. Why?" Kurenai sat there for a moment trying to figure out what went on.

"Naruto, I don't know what happened, but why did you call Hinata a liar? She was greatly hurt by that accusation." Kurenai asked.

"Because she is. I heard that she accused me of doing improper things to her when I put her in the bed. She just looked cold and I wasn't tired so I put her there and I get rewarded with that. I would have expected that from Sakura or Ino, but Hinata was always so quiet that I never noticed her much and I never would have labeled her as one of them."

"She isn't like them. I have never seen her lie once in my entire time of knowing her and I know that she would never accuse someone of doing that to her without a reason. So either you did those things to her or someone else lied to you. My guess is the latter since Hinata was bawling over the mean things that were said to her." Naruto looked at the ground and waited for every thing to sink in.

"Tell me one thing Kurenai-sensei, was Hinata ordered to watch over me last night?"

"No, no one even asked her to, she did it on her own." Naruto stood up quickly and turned to the still sitting jonin.

"Well then, I guess I have some apologizing to do. I'll take care of the real liar later." Naruto took off running back towards the house leaving Kurenai smiling from her spot on the ground.

"Well, well, I think our genin are growing up, eh Kakashi?"

"Eh, I guess, but I think he may still be infatuated with Sakura." He replied, still unseen from his branch upon the tree above.

"Maybe, but this tells us there is a chance. Now tell me why you left him lying on the bridge." Kakashi jumped down and stood next to her.

"Easy, it was the best way to tell how our ninja behave towards him. This village almost worships him and ours shuns him when he is still the same person. He needs to break through to all of them, and I have the perfect venue for him to do that." He replied while still reading his book.

"Really? Well maybe he could use a little company, and I'm sure Hinata would love to see him in the chuunin exams, but make sure he knows my team won't be a push over."

"You say the same, Sasuke is quite the fighter."

"Indeed." Kurenai replied as she watched Naruto's retreating form, both of them knowing full well that he was the one to look out for in the future.

* * *

(Notes)

Ha, now I know many of you will want me to kill Kiba quickly, but I'm enjoying his assitude (no that isn't a real word) I feel it is neccessary to add some ass like that, you need to hate someone for a while. Well, I hope you like the chapter, I know this story won't be on the list of top 5 Naruto stories ever written, but it is entertaining nonetheless. As long as I still have readers, I'll finish the story, so don't worry, and I will be increasing the chapters per week when I complete part 2, which is only half done, so it may be a while. That should be all, thanks for reading...Later


	7. Part 1: Entrance: Chapter 7

**Uyoku Myou **

**(Wings of Life/Destiny)**

Part one: Entrance

Chapter 7

* * *

Kiba silently smirked when he saw Naruto walk into the house. He just ignored him and silently piled a large amount of food on a huge plate and left from whence he came. Kiba felt triumphant, there was no way he would intrude on his claim to the Hyuuga, but he missed the fact that Naruto pocketing a second set of eating utensils before leaving the kitchen. 

Hinata was still teary eyed waiting for her sensei's return. She was ready to fall into a never-ending pity party before she jumped in surprise as she saw Naruto appear next to her with a huge plate of food.

"Um, Hinata, I… I, there was a misunderstanding, I was told you said something bad about me and I blew up at you, sorry." Hinata looked at him with her tear drenched face and saw him holding out the plate of food. Even though he hurt her feelings, she could always find it in her heart to forgive him, but only for him.

"It's ok, b-but I c-cant eat all t-that." Naruto felt relieved and smiled wide. He realized at that point that Hinata was quite different from the others and just may be nice to have around since she has never been mean to him once. If he would have realized that earlier, they wouldn't have been in this situation. With his smile continuing, he sat next to her on the roof.

"Of course not, I'm gonna help you!" He shouted happily as he brought out another set of chopsticks. Hinata smiled shyly and blushed a deep red, barely holding onto her consciousness, but it got worse as he brought out a napkin and gently wiped away the tears in her eyes. She was caught in a daze until she felt the wooden objects being shoved into her hand.

"Come on Hinata, you can't eat if you're on a different world." He begged. Hinata finally snapped out of it and blushed deeply while looking at her feet. "Come on. Eat." He coaxed while tapping her, but she fell back into a daze again. Naruto was starting to get frustrated and decided to force her into eating. He picked up some food in his chopsticks and shoved it into her mouth causing her to jump in surprise and look at him in wonder, still holding the wooden sticks in her mouth. Naruto started laughing at how she looked and it only got louder as she looked at him bewildered.

"Do I r-really l-look funny to you?" She asked in an accusing tone, after pulling out the utensils, but he didn't pick up on it one bit.

"Well yeah, you looked so surprised and had chopsticks hanging out of your mouth, it was hilarious!" Naruto couldn't figure out why she wasn't laughing and thought that maybe it wasn't all that funny. He stopped his laughter and looked over to Hinata and watched as she delicately picked up some food and quickly wedged it in his mouth, surprising him. Naruto was stumped why she did that until he saw one corner of her lip curl up, followed by the other.

"I g-guess it does look funny." She commented with a sweet smile. Naruto finally smiled back before picking up another piece of food and flung it at her and laughed as it bounced off her face and into her lap. Hinata looked down at the food now in her lap and caught on quickly and threw it back causing it to land in his hair. Within seconds it escalated into an all out food fight between the two with them giggling and laughing loudly, drawing out the others from the house.

"NARUTO!! Quit wasting food up there and stop picking on Hinata!" Sakura shouted, trying to be adult about the situation.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan, jealous?" He asked as he stopped at the edge of the roof and threw a piece of food at her, smacking her on the forehead.

"Quit your childish antics and stop that! Hinata probably isn't enjoying any of this." Sakura waited for Naruto to come down, but was completely surprised when she saw a piece of food smack him from behind from a laughing Hyuuga, a clan where everyone stays serious. The two fighting ignored the group below and resumed the mess until they both fell back in the roof panting from their exercise.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata mumbled while rolling over and looking at her crush barely holding onto consciousness at being so close to him. Naruto wrote off the huge amount of blood in her cheeks to the physical exertion and ignored the blush easily.

"For what? Making a mess out of your clothes and hair?" He asked as he flicked some rice out of her inky blue hair.

"No, for making me laugh. I h-haven't laughed m-much at all since my mother d-died." Naruto saw her sadness enter her face and just couldn't leave her like that.

"Oh, well I guess it is about time to start again, huh." He mentioned in attempt to get her to cheer up. She felt lightheaded at his simple words and smiled prettily and nodded to him.

"HEY! There's a mess to clean up!" They heard Sakura shout, breaking them from the moment. Naruto sighed loudly and stood to his feet, not wanting to call an end to the fun he was having with someone he could actually consider a true friend.

"Well Hinata, it was a blast, but we need to clean up here."

"Hai." She agreed easily with her blush still in full effect. She was just about to start cleaning when she noticed Naruto doing a hand sign and suddenly there were twenty more orange clad ninja.

"Now let's clean up this place so Hinata doesn't have to!" It was like a blur of orange and all the Narutos tore up the area picking up every last piece of food in just a few minutes. Hinata was watching in awe at the speed of his movements and that the clones were real and not the fake ones they learned how to do in academy.

'He certainly has improved over just one week, it is amazing… and a jonin technique as well…' She thought as she continued to watch until they all disappeared leaving only one smiling at her.

"Hey Hinata, you still have stuff all over you, I think you need to get cleaned up." He announced with great happiness still flowing over him.

"So do y-you Naruto-kun." She blushed again as he continued smiling goofily at her and scratching the back of his neck. She ducked her head down in embarrassment with all the confidence of the small food fight gone as she moved into the house to get cleaned up.

Naruto continued to smile as he watched the small girl leave the roof reluctantly. He had to admit that she was much different than he remembered from the academy. She wouldn't ever be seen having fun like the rest of the kids and it was definitely nice to see her cutting loose for a change. The blonde decided he would have to see if there was more to this girl than she led on, but it would have to wait. Naruto shook himself out of his thinking and jumped down off the roof and just walked by the group of stunned onlookers ignoring all of them except for a glare he sent in Kiba's direction before disappearing into the forest to get cleaned up.

"Was that really Hinata? I've never seen her so happy." Sakura finally muttered out, getting over the shock of how a food fight could bring such joy. "I wonder if Sasuke-kun would smile if I threw food at him…"

"Don't even try." Sakura jumped at the sound of her crush's voice and turned to him with a blush. "I wouldn't do that to you Sasuke-kun." She cooed out to him, but realized he wasn't there any more when she opened her eyes.

"What an idiot, I'm going to train with Akamaru, see ya guys." After that, Kiba ran off while the rest decided to accompany Tazuna to the bridge to see if they could speed up the construction to get home sooner.

* * *

The bridge was built in record time, thanks to the help of Naruto and his clones doing most of the heavy labor. Since he was always working, Naruto wasn't able to talk to Hinata again, especially since Team 8 decided to stay at another villager's house to free up a little bit of room in the other smaller house. Team 7 was just now leaving the memorial set up for the two ninja that died on the mission and gathered their stuff to set out over the newly created bridge with Team 8 following a ways behind. 

"Well you guys take care now, and be sure to try and comeback to visit." Called out Tazuna to the retreating forms of Team 7.

"We'll try!" Naruto shouted back. Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari continued waving to the two teams until they were quite a ways away.

"Well Mr. Tazuna, what are you going to name the bridge?" Asked on of the loyal workers who was gathered with the rest of the village to see off the Konoha ninja.

"I was thinking about 'The greatly huge stupendously cool bridge that Tazuna made.' Has a nice ring to it right?" He asked, knowing it was a horrible name for anything.

"Uh, how about we try to name it after a hero to the village, or some other notable person?" Offered a villager.

"Hmm, who could we name it after then…?" While Tazuna was pondering this he looked back across the bridge and barely saw Team 8 and remembered the happy face the dark haired girl had on her that was brought out by one person, the same person that changed Inari's view of people and saved his two most precious possessions, his family.

"Well then, how about 'The Great Naruto Bridge?'" Tazuna looked around and saw approving nods before adding to it. "That Tazuna made." All the villagers just broke out into laughter at the old man's push to get his name in it before disappearing to do their things for the day.

* * *

Team 7 kept some distance from Team 8 for most of the journey back to Konoha. Once again Naruto was keeping to himself and wasn't being too noisy, which just seemed weird to his teammates, but he had a good reason. He spent most of his time thinking of how much fun he had in the food fight with Hinata and hoped she wasn't as withdrawn as before so she could talk with him a bit more, but she seemed to be more withdrawn now, and Kiba seemed to always get in his face when he got near, and that wasn't a good way to chat with someone. 

While he was pondering this, Hinata had much of the same thoughts. She was very happy that she at least had a moment of time with her crush, and found that she liked him even more after finding out he could make her laugh so easily. She was off in her world so much that she never noticed Naruto try and talk to her, only to get intercepted by Kiba, or she might have done something, but in her little world, she was in control and was with her Naruto.

Finally after all the battles and traveling, the two teams arrived at Konoha's gates causing even the Jonin to smile at being home. They all split up and disappeared into the village without too many words being shared between them. Kakashi and Kurenai headed to the Hokage tower for their debriefing, and coincidentally they arrived just in time for the nominating meeting for the chuunin exams.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, It is good you have arrived at this time. We were just talking about the chuunin exams. What do you two think?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hmm, I believe they are a little young, but their talent and ability are on par with any other genin team, especially one which is showing tremendous growth. I don't believe he has even shown me his true strength yet."

"As would be expected of the Uchiha." Commented a Jonin in the group, interrupting Kakashi, but he let it end there without elaboration.

"Thank you for that, how about you Kurenai?" Asked the Hokage

"Well there are some problems between Kiba, Hinata and Naruto, but when it is just my team, they are an excellent group. Kiba is the strongest and fastest fighter, but then again Hinata has something she has been working on that may be very impressive."

"Very intriguing, so what do you two say about the chuunin exams?" The Sandaime asked in an official voice which meant he needed a formal answer

"I Hatake Kakashi, recommend all three members of Team 7 for the chuunin exams."

"I Yuuhi Kurenai, recommend all members of Team 8 for the chuunin selections also."

"Very well, you will be joined by Team 10, this is the first time all three rookie genin teams have been recommended for the exams. You all my leave except Kakashi and Kurenai." After they all left, the Hokage turned back to the newly returned Jonin.

"Now I believe there are some things to talk about with the mission and of course Naruto. Now Kakashi, you let everyone believe it was the Uchiha that has improved greatly, but I believe something wasn't said."

"Yeah, well, you're perceptive as always. Sasuke does have the raw talent and genius of the Uchiha clan, but I was talking more about Naruto. He is silly and dense, but in a single second he becomes a great fighter that anticipates like a chuunin. He trains on his own and without stopping. If he continues at this pace, he will either drop dead or become the best of all of us here. I would love to keep training him since there is a lot I'd like him to try with his stamina and shadow clones, but I believe my services will be of greater help to Sasuke with the Sharingan he just unlocked. I suggest another elite take Naruto under him, he needs someone strong and of similar fighting style." The Hokage nodded his head while gently puffing on his pipe.

"I already have anticipated that and his new trainer will arrive in the middle of the chuunin exams, now tell me what else you have noticed with our blonde."

"There seems to be a problem with his… tenant. He has mentioned that he is 'awakening' but I don't really know what he means by that. It would also seem he can draw upon the chakra of the Kyuubi for an extra boost, but it is uncontrolled." Kakashi revealed with a slight cringe from remembering the sheer power being released on the bridge.

"That is unexpected, have you seen anything regarding his tattoo?" Kakashi felt the need to be surprised, but then again, he was the Hokage and knows all the happenings in his village.

"Not much, but it seems there is something to it since I would guess it helps with the Kyuubi influencing him, it seems to try and keep him innocent as possible. In the last mission it stopped him from brutally killing someone about his age."

"I see, I'll have to look in on it some more, now Kurenai, how does Naruto affect your team?"

"Basically it is a personal type of issue." She replied quickly, not wanting to reveal anything she felt was confidential.

"Hmm, so she still likes him and her teammate doesn't like that." Kurenai looked at the Hokage with surprise written on her face from him knowing all of it.

"What do you mean 'still'?" She voiced as that one word seemed a bit out of place.

"She was the first to show him kindness, even before I saw him in Konoha, but he doesn't know it since he was unconscious at the time."

"Really? I wonder what else she has done for him over the past few years. It could explain all her disappearing acts recently." She mumbled to herself with a slight grin.

"I guess for the time being, keep your teams away from each other to avoid friction. Hopefully it will all work out smoothly in the near future." Sarutobi got nods in acceptance of his plan and the jonin were sent on their way.

* * *

A few days after their return, Team 7 was back to their usual d rank missions that were greatly affecting their sanity. Today was another one of those days, after the excruciatingly easy mission Naruto was again trying to coerce Sakura into a date, completely forgetting how futile it was and still couldn't figure out why he kept doing it, when they noticed they were being followed by a box shaped rock. With an evil smirk, Naruto took out a kunai and flung it into the ground only inches from the box inadvertently setting off a large smoke bomb. 

"_cough, cough._ Well that wasn't how I planned, no wonder you are my greatest rival." Announce the small scarf wearing kid with two of his friends.

"Uh, Konohamaru, you should try to get better with your stealth ability, there is no such thing as square rocks!" Naruto shouted back.

"If you say so boss. Say, who is the girl with the big forehead? Is she your girlfriend?" Naruto noticed Sakura's eyes burn with rage and felt it wouldn't be good for him.

"Hey Konohamaru, can you run fast?" Naruto asked while the little ninja in training didn't catch on yet.

"Sure, why?"

"Because if you value your life, you might want to run away from Sakura-chan now." Konohamaru looked to said person and felt fear like no other.

"Crap." Konohamaru took off running as fast as he could with Sakura in hot pursuit. Naruto decided to go after them, but at a slower pace with Udon and Moegi following.

Konohamaru wasn't even paying attention when he turned a corner and ran into the body of a mysterious person covered in face paint and a weird black body suit with a hood covering his head. Said person grasped the young boy by the neck and held him up to his eye level causing Sakura to stop, realizing something was strange about him.

"Hey kid you should watch where you are going. You could run into people that may kill you because of it." Konohamaru felt fear at a magnitude much greater than felt from Sakura as the guy's hand tightened around his throat, cutting off the air he was trying to breathe.

"Let Konohamaru go." Naruto commanded as he arrived at the situation a few moments later.

"Kankuro, leave him. We should really not be causing trouble." Commanded a blonde girl stepping out beside the guy sporting a huge fan on her shoulder.

"Well this kid started it, he should be dealt with and I don't like how that other shrimp is looking at me." This of course irritated Naruto and it showed while Sakura looked like she was analyzing them cautiously, which she was.

"Do what you want, I don't want to give a reason to be disqualified." Sakura just then figured out where they came from after recognizing their forehead protectors from one of their school lessons.

"You are ninja from the village hidden in the sand, Sunagakure, right? What are you doing here?" Sakura demanded.

"Very perceptive, we are here under invitation for the chuunin exams." Replied the dirty blonde haired girl, preempting Kankuro. Suddenly the Suna nin, known as Kankuro, dropped Konohamaru when a rock struck his arm.

"I suggest you two go back under what ever rock you came from." Called out Sasuke sitting coolly on a branch above them.

"Sakuke-kun!" Sakura called out admirably.

"Now you should leave before things get ugly." Sasuke continued he continued to eye the painted ninja as he reached back for something wrapped in bandages, strapped to his back.

"Real smooth Sasuke, you didn't even notice the one that could kick your ass from behind you." Naruto commented with a slight smirk. Naruto greatly enjoyed the look on Sasuke's face as he turned and saw a red haired guy standing upside-down under a branch in the same tree he was sitting in.

"Kankuro, put that away before I kill you. We have no reason to fight before the chuunin exams." The new suna nin seemed weird with the dark circles under his eyes and large gourd secured to his back, but he held a presence about him that showed no fear and even caused fear in others.

"Sorry Gaara, it wasn't what you think." Kankuro started, but was quickly silenced.

"Save it." Gaara disappeared in a cloud of sand and reappeared before Naruto. "Who are you?" Sasuke was surprised that Naruto was seen as a bigger threat than he was and didn't know why since he was from the great Uchiha clan and best of the academy.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke." The dark haired guy stated as he stepped up closer to Gaara, leaving his tree limb.

"Not you, him." Gaara replied while pointing at Naruto. "How did you detect me?"

"You are leaking _unusual _chakra; you are different than normal ninja." Naruto replied while darkly sizing him up. "I am Uzumaki Naruto."

"I see, you too are different than normal, I am Gaara of the Desert. I'm certain we will meet again, Uzumaki." With a pointed look, Gaara and his team left Team 7 to their own devices.

"Well that was exciting, let's go find Kakashi-sensei and ask about this chuunin exam. I can't wait to fight some real ninja!" Naruto shouted and led the search without dwelling on what had just transpired. The remaining members of the team thought that for once Naruto had a good idea and quickly followed him in the search, leaving Konohamaru to play with his friends.

* * *

It took Team 7 about an hour to finally chase down their sensei, and like usual he was off reading a new book which meant they just missed catching him at the adult book store. 

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out to the lazy Jonin while Sasuke and Sakura followed silently.

"Ah, good, you're all here. I decided to let you all take the chuunin exam if you want to. It is your choice to enter if you want, here are your forms and be at the academy in two days in room 302." Kakashi handed over the papers and left before anyone could ask questions about it or even how he knew that was what they were going to ask him. Of course it didn't take Naruto long before he burst into a joyous attitude.

"Alright, chuunin exams! I'm going to be a chuunin, I just know it!" Naruto called out energetically and tore away from the rest of his teammates on his way to Ichiraku's for a celebratory lunch. Sakura shook her head at his antics and turned to Sasuke, only to find him gone already. With a long disappointed sigh she headed for home with another opportunity lost to be part of Sasuke's life.

* * *

(Notes) 

I know you all were waiting for some Kiba beating, but that will just have to wait for a while. I know some people complain that I'm moving too fast, yet others like that fact. Personally I like the speed it is moving at; by combining two different meetings into one, you get the same amount of information quicker, which means less super boring parts. (Ever read a story that had a chapter with no real interactions of characters and no progress in the story line? I know I have and skipped the chapter, so I try to have something interesting in every chapter)

Now for some more information; you will find out some interesting information about Naruto's tattoo in chapter 9 after the fight with Orochimaru in the forest of death. Just as a side note, don't expect anything groundbreaking for the chuunin exams, but I will mix it up a bit. Thanks for reading, and like always, if there is something you really want to see in the coming chapters, let me know….Later


	8. Part 1: Entrance: Chapter 8

A short opening note: This Chapter doesn't deviate much from the anime and manga, but writers are quite limited on how to start the chuunin exams unless it is completely overhauled, so deal with it.

* * *

**Uyoku Myou**

(Winds of Life/Destiny)

Part One: Entrance

Chapter 8

* * *

It was the day of the chuunin exam's first stage. Naruto was up bright and early ready to show his stuff as he ran to the academy. When he arrived, he smiled at seeing his teammates waiting for him. 

"Hey Sakura-chan!" He called out waving to her, causing some anger to fester inside the pink haired kunoichi.

"Shut up Naruto! Any later and you would have made us all forfeit!" She shouted angrily.

"Really? I was up early today so I wasn't late."

"Well it is nearly 10am!" She responded quickly.

"What!? Aw man, my clock must be broken again!" Naruto defended while Sasuke scoffed at him.

"Get moving dobe." Sasuke muttered before walking into the building. Team 7 made their way up the stairs of the academy, until they heard a commotion from a group of people gathered at a room marked 302.

"Come on man, let us in, you are dimming my youthfulness!" Shouted a green clad ninja with a crazy bowl shaped haircut.

"You're too loud and stupid to be a ninja, I'm doing you a favor." Mentioned one of the guys guarding the room, before landing a kick on the green guy, sending him back to his two seemingly defenseless teammates.

'That isn't right, that other guy looks like Hinata, and she probably wouldn't be hit like that, something is off with them.' Naruto thought, but to the rest of the ninja he looked like a spaced out idiot.

"How about you morons quit fighting and get out of my way, I'm headed to room 302 not 202. That is a pitiful genjutsu, I'm sure Sakura saw it also, right?" Sasuke commented while smirking at the two guarding the door.

"Of course Sasuke-kun." She chirped, although she wasn't paying attention enough to see it right away.

"Great a rookie, what a waste." Commented the guy that kicked the green ninja. This comment pissed Sasuke off and he threw out a kick only to have it effortlessly blocked by the same green ninja that was injured before.

"We cannot fight unless specifically allowed, or we will be disqualified." The green clothed guy announced while holding the foot of the Uchiha as he eyed him with his huge eyes that only were overlooked for the crazily large eyebrows.

"I thought we weren't going to show our true strength yet." The pale eyed guy mentioned, but he wasn't paying attention, since the green clad ninja just saw Sakura and immediately jumped to her and stood on one knee grasping her hand.

"You are the epitome of loveliness, a flower that blooms even at night to shine with your beauty. I am Rock Lee, and am forever yours. May I be allowed to know the name of this lovely flower?"

"Uh, Haruno Sakura, and you are weird so stop touching." She quickly pushed him away but it didn't change the way he looked at her.

"Sakura, such a beautiful name. Would you mind coming with me on a date?"

"No, you are worse Naruto!" Sakura stormed off with Sasuke until they were halted.

"Wait, what is your name?" Asked the guy with the long dark hair.

"Isn't is customary to give your name first?" Sasuke retorted, but was quite happy to be recognized by his strength.

"Hyuuga Neji." Sasuke smirked and turned his back to him.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He responded, still having his back towards him.

Naruto watched the exchange of the two guys and was quite pissed that he was ignored like he expected after seeing all the arrogance collected into one spot. "Hey, anyone want to know my name?" he asked to break up the two's arrogance part.

"Why bother." Neji commented as the blonde passed.

"Hmm, I just thought you'd like to know the name of the guy that is going to kick everyone's asses. Oh well, your loss." Naruto wore a carefree smile as he continued with the rest of his team.

"Excuse me Neji, Tenten, there is something I must find out." Stated Lee before running off behind Team 7.

* * *

"Hey you, Uchiha." Lee called out when they entered a large room to get his attention. "I want to see just how well a natural genius stacks up against my hard work, now defend yourself." Lee jumped down off the balcony where he was standing and landed in front of team 7 when Naruto stepped forward. 

"If you want a real challenge, fight me." Naruto announced with a smile.

"Nope, I'm here to fight the Uchiha only." Naruto got pissed that he was being ignored again and led out with a fist only to have Lee send out a kick to Naruto. Instead of making contact, Naruto grabbed his lightning fast kick and used its momentum to bring up both his feet into a spinning heel kick catching Lee by surprise. Naruto landed hard on his back, but smiled knowing he actually hit him, but then noticed how messed up Lee's hands were that he was trying to hide behind his bandages as he was readjusting them after the slight scuffle.

"Well that was interesting, I look forward to seeing you fight Lee, The name's Uzumaki Naruto. Your turn Sasuke." Naruto looked to his teammates and saw them looking at him with a bit of shock.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I see you too must be a genius of hard work. Your youth shines brightly! How about it Uchiha up for a spar?"

"Fine, I've wanted to see how this works." Sasuke stepped forward and closed his eyes before opening them again with his red eyes displaying the Sharingan. Lee charged forward and offered up a quick punch, only to have it blocked with a wrist as Sasuke countered with a high left kick aimed at the bowl cut head of Lee.

"I see you can notice my attacks, but even if you can see them, you can't do anything if you aren't fast enough." Sasuke was confused by this as Lee unwrapped some bandages from his arms but quickly became aware of what he meant when he disappeared from sight only to reappear with a hard kick sending Sasuke high into the air. Lee gave chase into the air with what almost appeared to be a frog leap and appeared behind Sasuke as his bandages started to wrap around the Uchiha. Before the move was finished, Lee found his bandages pinned to the wall.

"Lee, that is a forbidden technique!" Called out a voice that came from a large turtle.

"I am so sorry." Lee called out as he started bowing at the feet of the turtle. "Please forgive me sensei."

"Uh, his sensei is a turtle?" Naruto asked lightly.

"LEE!" In a puff of smoke the turtle was gone and there stood a larger guy that looked identical to Lee with the black bowl cut hair, huge eyebrows, green spandex and orange leg guards.

"Ah they're multiplying, run!" Naruto shouted out for a joke and got a slight reaction from Sakura.

"Stand up Lee."

"Yes Gai-sensei." Immediately Lee earned a hard kick to his jaw sending him flying.

"You aren't supposed to use that unless it is unavoidable."

"Yes Gai-sensei." Lee shouted as he came back to the taller man's side.

"Oh Lee."

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee" Team 7 cringed and turned away from them when a huge scene of the setting sun at a peaceful ocean appeared behind the now hugging guys.

"Uh, this is weird even for me, let's go." Naruto suggested quickly, Sakura helped Sasuke up and they ran off for the real room 302 with plenty of haste.

* * *

"YO!" Greeted their sensei, after appearing in a cloud of smoke, when they reached for the door of room 302. 

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto and Sakura chimed together.

"You guys are cutting it close, but at least you made it. If even one of you didn't show you couldn't compete since it is a team mission."

"But why not say that at the beginning?" Naruto asked.

"Well, because then you all would have entered to not let your team down. I need you each to accept under your own free will since this is a dangerous test. Now get in the room before it starts." Kakashi disappeared in the same manner as he arrived. With him gone, Naruto anxiously reached for the door and opened it revealing a large room filled with many ninja from strange lands. The amount of ninja were intimidating to many as Naruto looked out across the room. When he saw other rookie teams, he just had to smile and meet up with them again.

"Hey Shikamaru." Naruto greeted loudly before a loud screech was heard.

"Sasuke-kun!" Immediately Ino was hanging off the Uchiha's shoulder pissing off Sakura.

"Hands off Ino-pig!"

"Oh you're just jealous be cause you didn't think of doing it first."

"Ah, much too troublesome." Shikamaru commented after seeing the two kunoichi fight.

"Oi, Kiba." Choji called out to the feral looking guy and waved to him. Team 8 was soon joining the rest of the rookies, but you could almost feel the tension between Naruto and Kiba as they were glaring at each other.

"H-hello Naruto-kun." Hinata managed out while blushing. Her almost inaudible voice snapped Naruto out of his staring contest and brought his attention to her small form.

"Hinata! Hope you have been keeping mutt boy in line, he can be quite the liar." This of course brought a glare back between the two.

"You know, since we are rookies, everyone will be gunning for us." Shikamaru stated.

"Well, I'll help that then." Naruto smiled before turning to the rest of the room. "Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna kick all your asses!" Shikamaru groaned and slapped his forehead with his hand at Naruto's continuing stupidity.

"You know you should keep it down, those grass ninja over there seem ready to kill you all, so I'd watch it." Mentioned a silver haired guy with glasses and Konoha headband.

"And who are you?" Naruto asked with distaste.

"My name is Kabuto, and I just happen to be an expert at the chuunin exams, I have taken it seven times." The rookies all showed signs of shock, but not so much on Shino and Sasuke.

"Is it really that hard?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, but I have something that could help. I collected information on countless opponents and organized them into info cards. Are there any ninja you would like to know about?" This peaked Sasuke's interest.

"Gaara of the Desert and Rock Lee."

"Well that is almost too easy, let's see here, ah here we go." Kabuto pulled out two cards from the deck and read what appeared on the cards. "Well Gaara has 22 D, 5C, and even one B rank completed missions. It also says that he completed all of them without a single scratch, but nothing else is known, interesting. Now Rock Lee. He is one year older than you all and his taijutsu is off the charts. He excels in speed in his attacks. Any one else?"

"How about…" Naruto though for a moment but couldn't thing of anyone he wanted to know about. "Lets see Hinata's." Said girl's face grew bright red and looked at the ground.

"Hmm, Hyuuga Hinata…" Kabuto searched his deck and pulled out the card. "Well it says here that she is in position to take over the Hyuuga clan. There is something about her childhood, but it is covered up well. She uses the Hyuuga style and might be too soft and kind for her own good."

"Hey, pull out Naruto's." Kiba spoke out after being a bit angered at him asking about Hinata.

"Fine, Uzumaki Naruto… Horrible in everything, the last of his class and almost didn't even make genin." Kiba interrupted Kabuto with a boisterous laugh.

"Well, I guess you can't fool the cards."

"Anyways, it says something about his past and…" Kabuto suddenly jumped back from the card as it burst into black and white flames. "That is unusual, I guess that means I'm not supposed to know anything else, do you know why it did that?" Naruto looked at him with a straight face.

"Not a clue…." At that moment a dark powerful presence was felt throughout the room.

"Alright morons, shut your pieholes and listen up! My name is Morino Ibiki. I will be your proctor for this part of the exam, now each of you will be handed a slip of paper with a number that corresponds to a seat in the room. There you will take your test, now lets go!" Naruto was handed his paper and was about to leave when he saw Shino blocking his way.

"Naruto… Good luck." Naruto looked down and was surprised to see the stoic bug user holding out his hand to him since he mentioned he promised his family he wouldn't touch him. Naruto smiled widely before grabbing his hand in a firm shake knowing that he must have changed his family's view of him.

"Thanks Shino, good luck to you too." Shino nodded and went to find his seat while Naruto did the same. After getting situated, Naruto cringed as he saw papers that looked like a test being handed out. "Oh no a written TEST!" Naruto shouted which made Ibiki smirk.

"Alright you maggots, this is how it will go. You will all have one hour to complete this test. When there is 15 minutes left I will give you all the 10th question. You will each start with 10 points, every time you get one wrong you will be deducted a point and if you are caught cheating I will deduct two points. Once you reach zero points you will be kicked from the room, and here's the kicker, your team follows you out. Time begins… Now."

"Let's do our b-best Naruto-kun." Naruto looked to the origin of the quiet and gentle voice and was surprised to find Hinata there, especially since he didn't notice her before.

"Yeah, sure thing Hinata." Naruto quickly turned to the test in front of him and began reading the impossible looking questions.

"Number 132 and 43 fail." Sounded a voice from one of the chuunin that were watching them from the sides of the room. Some grumbling and whining were heard as the said ninja and the rest of their teams were ushered out.

Fifteen minutes into the test and Naruto was feeling nervous. He didn't know any of the questions, but that wasn't anything new since almost all the questions he saw on tests were like that. What made matters worse was he could hear the constant ticking of pencils hitting the papers and knew he could only hope the last question was able to be handled.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered quietly. "You c-can look at my paper." She scooted her test closer to him so he could see everything. "Go on." Naruto looked at her paper and smiled at his luck to be next to someone so nice to him, but then he realized she could fail since she was allowing him to cheat.

"Why are you doing this for me Hinata?" Hinata jumped a bit as his question entered her mind. She knew exactly the reason she wanted to help him, but couldn't tell him the answer. Her face turned red in embarrassment as she tried to assemble an alternate excuse.

"Well, I t-thought we all n-needed to s-stick together since w-we are all rookies." Naruto looked deep in thought for a moment before a smile spread across his face.

"I see, but don't worry about me, I'll get thought this on my own. I can't have you failing on my part. Besides, I'll never give up."

"Because that is your ninja way." She muttered quietly. Naruto was set back by that and started to contemplate the reason she knew that since he got the idea from the note he got with the kunai a few years back. 'Maybe I said something in wave when she was there, yeah, that's it!' Naruto's thoughts ended when Ibiki spoke up.

"Alright that's enough; you, this isn't a puppet show, now sit down!" he ordered while pointing at Kankuro nearly giving him a heart attack that he was found out about his use of puppets for the testing but still was allowed to stay. "Now it is time for the final question, but there is a catch. You can choose to take the question or not, it is your choice, but if you choose not to take the final question you fail."

"Well then we all will take the question, that is easy enough." Kiba shouted, trying to look tough.

"But like I said, there is a catch. If you happen to answer the question wrong, you will stay a genin forever."

"Can he really do that?" Ino questioned nobody in particular.

"I just did, now do you have what it takes to put your ninja career on the line?" Ibiki watched as the ninja were getting restless and started sweating at the choice before them. Slowly people's hands rose as they excused themselves from the room. The heavily scarred interrogation specialist was enjoying every moment of torture he put them through.

"Do your worst, I will protect everyone whether I'm a genin or the Hokage. It doesn't matter if I never reach chuunin, I will always be a ninja and protect everyone I can!" Naruto shouted. Ibiki's joy was cut short as he saw the resolve on all the remaining ninja change and knew no more would leave.

"Ok now for all you remaining; you all pass." Naruto sighed in relief and felt the stress leave his body. He knew that it was almost game over for him.

"So you mean we took this test for nothing!" Asked Temari in a shout.

"Not really. You see a ninja need to be able to put things they value the most on the line to complete their mission. And to complete some missions, you need to collect information covertly. Hence the reason for those parts of the test."

"Yeah, but why the secrecy?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I just like seeing genin squirm." Before anyone could react to that a huge crash was heard and suddenly a banner was attached to the wall with kunai courtesy of a half dressed woman, of early twenties, that was now standing in front of it with her purple hair shining in the sunlight.

"Alright I'm Matarashi Anko, I'll be your next proctor." Anko looked around the room and didn't see Ibiki. "Hey where did Ibiki go?"

"Behind you. I see you jumped the gun again." Anko ignored Ibiki's voice and looked out at the group.

"Woah 32 teams still? Ibiki, you must be getting soft."

"No, there are just quite a few good ones this year." He responded as he came out from behind the banner.

"Whatever, I'll be sure to cut that down by more than half. Alright, all you losers follow me to training ground 44!" Anko leapt out of the window again and rushed to the training grounds with everyone following. Once the room was completely empty, Ibiki set in on picking up all the test papers and paused on one.

"He didn't even answer a single one, and I still passed him. HAHAHA." Ibiki was clearly enjoying the irony of it all and was laughing jovially. "Uzumaki Naruto, you will be an interesting one to watch."

* * *

Everyone was now gathered at the training ground awaiting the instructions to be given by the crazy jonin woman. Many of the male chuunin hopefuls were enjoying just waiting and watching her with the amount of skin she was revealing. 

"Alright, this is Training Ground 44, more aptly referred to as the Forest of Death." Anko announced to the group.

"Ah come on, this forest shouldn't be so bad, it is probably just another one of those mind games." Naruto commented quietly, but not quiet enough. A flash of light was seen and a cut appeared on Naruto's face from the unseen kunai.

"Mmm, it is always the confident ones that taste so sweet." Anko commented as she licked the blood from Naruto's face, angering Hinata for touching him in such a sensual way. Naruto had to admit that it felt weird and even exciting to have a female that close and actually touching him, but he immediately got grossed out when one of the grass nin handed the kunai back to Anko with his long tongue. Anko shuddered a little at that sight, but forced herself to continue.

"Now then, like I said, less than half of you will be out of the exam after this next test, and I can guarantee it since you will have to get a scroll from another team. Half will have one type of scroll and the other will have the second. You can only complete this task and be allowed to enter the tower in the middle of the forest if you have both types of scrolls and all three members of your team. You will be fighting each other and as such killing is permitted, but not necessarily wanted. Now you must all sign a waiver so your parents can't sue me for your stupidity if you die. You have 20 minutes to think about it and sign the paper, if you aren't up to it, feel free to leave."

Everyone got their documents and disappeared in different directions to sign them in peace. Naruto walked in his own direction until he found a peaceful place to sit for a while, but a loud squeak cancelled that peace.

"Naruto-kun?" When Naruto saw Hinata sitting there on the edge of a river looking back at him, he just smiled. You couldn't help but smile when looking at such an innocent person.

"Hi Hinata. Mind if I sit with you?" She just turned red and shook her head. Taking that as it being ok, Naruto sat on the river bank next to her. "What do you think of this exam? It seems dangerous." Hinata sat quietly fidgeting with her fingers before answering.

"It isn't a safe p-place, but I'm sure we c-can survive it or we wouldn't have been selected to enter."

"Yeah I suppose you're right." Naruto sat there for a moment pondering something before speaking out again. "Hinata, why is it that I can never notice you until you say something? You are a very nice person but you need to make people aware of your presence or they might miss out on meeting you. I think you would be a great friend to anyone." Naruto ended the conversation there and got up and walked away from a stunned Hyuuga.

'Naruto-kun, you always make me happy with words like that, no matter how simple they may be.' Hinata let her mind wonder a bit longer before standing with a cheery smile on her face and ran back to hand in her waiver.

* * *

After the waivers were traded in for a scroll, all the genin were gathered for the final instructions from the sadistic jonin, Anko. 

"Alright you all have three days to get to the tower in the middle of the forest or you will fail. There are 44 gates into the forest, so go pick one and wait for the door to open signaling the start of the test. Remember; treat the scrolls like sensitive documents procured from an enemy base. Now get moving, and don't die!" The teams scattered with Kiba making sure the rest of team 8 were on the opposite side as Naruto and team 7, to be sure they never met, while Shikamaru found the closest door so he didn't have to walk very far.

"Alright, Sasuke, what scroll did we get?" Naruto asked since he wasn't allowed to touch the scroll.

"Heaven, so we need an Earth one." Sasuke remained impassive as he stared at the gate until it finally opened with a buzzing sound. The second portion of the chuunin exam has begun.

All the genin took off into the forest in an all out sprint for the first 10 minutes until strategies were started, most involved going after the rookies first.

"Ah, here we are. One of those three teams of brats are coming this way. It's ambush time." Cackled a dark robed ninja as his fellow teammates joined in with his laughter.

"Shino-kun?"

"Yes, I detected them as well Hinata. Kiba stay still, I'll handle it."

"Hey you aren't the leader, why should I just stay here?" Kiba asked, wanting to show off that he is better than Naruto to impress Hinata.

"Watch." Shino told him.

"Attack!" Shouted the leader of the enemy group as he leaped from his hiding spot only to see his other teammates not following.

"Boss, there on us, everywhere!" Shouted a panicked guy. The leader looked up just in time to see hundreds of huge leach like animals fall onto them sucking out their life. "AHHHHHRRGHHH."

* * *

"Well, it sounds like someone just figured out why it is called the forest of Death." Anko commented to herself while chowing on some dango. "I should get to the tower for a better vantage point; this is going to be great!"

* * *

Ending notes: 

Remember to keep any questions and ideas coming, just because I have most of it prewritten doesn't mean I can't change some stuff. Next time we should get to the Kiba vs Naruto fight in the prelims, but you'll have to wait for Chapter 10 for the real ass kicking to begin, and I'll probably rewrite what I have to make revenge all the bit sweeter. I'm hoping to get both chapter 9 and ten out sometime next week. Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated...Later


	9. Part 1: Entrance: Chapter 9

I feel quite generous this week, I think I'll try to post a new chapter on Wednesday and Friday in addition to this one. Each of these chapters are better than the last (In my opinion), so I expect more reviews from you all. Of course I'm not bribing for more reviews, I just like to know people are enjoying the story. Chapter 10 of this story is where I really take off on original ideas and directions which will lead into the joys of part two where my writing really shines again.

On a side note, Stay tuned into the 'Portal' when the holidays come around, I just managed a 25 page short story that may get you in the Christmas spirit.

**

* * *

**

**Uykou Myou**

**(Wings of Life/Destiny)**

**Part One: Entrance: Chapter 9**

* * *

"Excellent, the one we needed." Shino commented as he picked up the scroll from the deceased ninja, after avoiding the leach like critters. 

"Lets hurry and be the first team to the tower, it'll be awesome!" Kiba shouted. Team 8, with their corresponding scroll already in hand, decided for the easy approach and headed straight for the tower to avoid any other fights.

* * *

"We've been running for at least an hour, I need to rest Sasuke-kun." Sakura complained with sweat pouring from her face from the exertion of running for so long. Naruto immediately came to a stop, bringing Sakura with him, making Sasuke stop a few feet from them. 

"Why are you stopping dobe?"

"Didn't you hear Sakura-chan? She is tired and needs to rest. For that matter, I need to take a leak." Naruto defended as he took off into the forest for some privacy.

"Hmph, whatever." He muttered before sitting on a higher branch of the tree Sakura was sitting under. A few moments later, Naruto returned looking refreshed.

"Ahh, much better. I didn't think I could go for that long."

"Gross Naruto! Keep those thoughts to yourself!" Sakura shouted just as Sasuke punched him hard in the face. "Sasuke-kun, what was that for? It was gross but not that worth punching yet."

"Look at him, that isn't Naruto. For starters his kunai pouch is on the wrong leg."

"Very perceptive, now give me your scroll." Commanded the imposter. Sasuke smirked and dropped into fighting stance, but before he could act an orange blur flew into the area, grabbing the imposter's head, and driving his knee upward connecting with his chin, knocking him out instantly.

"Stupid bastards jumping a guy while he's taking a piss. What are you guys, gay?" Naruto griped while kicking the downed ninja again.

"Does he have a scroll?" Sakura asked looking disgustedly at the intruder.

"No, but one of the other two did. Unfortunately it is the same as ours."

"Are you saying that you defeated two ninja already?" Sakura asked, slightly astonished.

"Yep, that should teach them to prey on someone needing to relieve himself."

"Whatever, let's just get moving, we're wasting time here." Sasuke lead Team 7 onward through the forest for a few minutes until he felt something. "Look out!" Sasuke tackled Sakura to the ground as a great wind ripped thought the forest, dragging Naruto along with it. Naruto soon found himself smacking into a large tree quite a ways away from the group, leaving an impression of himself in the trunk with the remaining force.

"What the hell was that? I don't even see Sakura-chan anymore. If it gets any worse I'll run into a huge animal as well." Moments after saying this, Naruto was met with the open mouth of a huge snake. "Why me? I just had to say something didn't I?" he moaned to himself as he was now looking around inside the belly of the serpent. Naruto felt the oozing of the inner lining of the stomach pulling him deeper while the digestive actions were eating away at his clothes and making his skin burn all the while he was struggling to free himself by cutting and slashing at the innards with a kunai to no avail.

"I will not become someone's lunch! Tajuu Kage Bushin no jutsu!" Thousands of clones started to appear and expand the snake's guts until the pressure in the snake was more than its skin could take and shredded it into pieces, causing it to burst into smoke, leaving Naruto alone in the forest. "That was a close one, now to get back to Sakura-chan and Sasuke."

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Uchiha Sasuke, I've been looking forward to meeting you. For many years I have been intrigued by the Uchiha bloodline." Sasuke and Sakura looked over to the source of the voice and saw the rain nin with the long tongue talking to them with a disgusting grin on his face. 

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded while preparing for an attack.

"Tsk, tsk, A little fast to jump to conclusions. What makes you say you even have a chance against me?"

"Save it, I'm an Uchiha."

"Confident are we? Lets try something." Sasuke stood in front of Sakura reading for an attack, but none came as he was flooded with fear coming from the man before them. "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" The man asked as he stepped closer. Sasuke attempted to move, but found his body wasn't reacting as it should.

'I can't move. Why can't I move?'

"Lets see if the famed Uchiha clan is what it stacks up to be." The rain nin whipped a kunai straight for Sasuke. Right before it came into contact with him, he shoved his own kunai into his leg freeing his mind from fear to pain allowing him to move at the last moment.

"Sasuke-kun, you're bleeding." Sakura continued to look at his leg as it leaked his life giving fluid to the ground.

"Sakura, shut up and stay out of my way." The kunoichi stepped back in shock of his rough attitude, but did as he requested. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and faced the intruding nin through the Uchiha dojutsu.

"Ah, the Sharingan, excellent. Let's see how well you can use it." Sasuke led out with a series of punches and kicks, all being dodged by the clearly superior ninja. The Uchiha flew through a few hand signs.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu." After inhaling a large breath of air, Sasuke started spitting out a rapid series of small fire balls.

"Fūton: Daitoppa." Called out the rain nin as he sent a huge ball of air towards the flames. Using wind element against a fire element isn't the smartest thing to do, since when the flames hit the concentrated air, it raged to a great inferno. Unfortunately the rain nin wasn't an idiot. The speed of the rushing air pushed the inferno towards the two members of team 7.

"Sakura, move!" Said person was still stuck in her spot fearing any movement as Sasuke pulled her out of range of the flames. Before a counter attack was launched, Naruto came into the area landing a heavy punch to the man's face, causing his skin to peel away showing a different, pale face, underneath.

"Hmm, too many people now, Kuchiyose no jutsu!" The new pale faced man called forth a huge snake into the forest to take care of business.

"Hey bastard, who are you? I didn't like that other snake and I'm guessing you are the cause." Naruto shouted to the man.

"Very well Naruto-kun, since you managed to survive my other pet, I will let you in on something then. You can call me Orochimaru." Orochimaru pealed back the rest of his skin revealing his true self to Team 7. "Now you can die." The huge snake took off after them, aiming for Sakura first. The three of them separated, Sakura hid in a nearby area while Naruto and Sasuke decided to fight.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke exhaled the massive ball of flame that hit its mark on the weird looking Orochimaru. With a confident smirk, Sasuke landed on a near by branch eyeing the smoke from his attack.

* * *

Naruto was having worse troubles than Sasuke with his new snake friend. After getting struck in the head a few too many times by its tail, Naruto was feeling anger envelop him and the uncontrollable want to actually harm something. He felt the warmth of the Kyuubi's chakra start to flow as he was left for dead by the large snake and went to search for different prey.

* * *

"Very nice Sasuke-kun." Cackled the irritating voice of Orochimaru as the smoke faded showing that just a few pieces of clothing were singed. 

'Who is this guy? We can't win if he blocked that attack so easily. We must run.' Sasuke thought as his confidence was gone and he felt fear enter his very being again.

"And I was hoping for a little more fun. Oh well, my pet has just finished with your other teammate and wants to play with you." Orochimaru cackled as the snake barreled in on Sasuke's form. Sasuke looked at the snake with fear evident in his eyes and cringed for death to consume him, but didn't feel anything. Opening his eyes, he stared into deep red slitted ones.

"What's the matter Sasuke, scared?" Naruto asked with his elongated fangs bared as he held back the snake with ease. With a single punch to the snake's snout, Naruto forced the summon away into its realm. Without a second glance, Naruto rushed forward and thrusted his clawed hand into the stomach of Orochimaru, actually drawing blood from the man.

"It really is in you isn't it. I can't have it interfering. Gogyō Fūin!" Orochimaru's right hand was illuminated as he contacted Naruto's seal and laid his own over it causing tremendous pain. Naruto screamed out displaying the excruciating feeling he had tearing away at his innards and fell to the ground unconscious due to the pain. "Well I guess it is time to leave, I'm sure Anbu will be here shortly from that last move. I will leave you with a little gift Sasuke-kun." Before Sasuke could react, Orochimaru's neck stretched out and landed a bite to his shoulder. "Now when you need power, you will feel the urge to seek me out. See you soon Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru melted into the ground leaving the genin alone.

Sakura ran to Sasuke's side and immediately looked at the fang marks left behind. "Sasuke-kun! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm…. AHHHH!" he screamed as Sakura watched a weird three piece seal appear on his skin where he was bitten before Sasuke slumped down into unconsciousness.

"Sasuke-kun!" She shouted in fear for her crush. "Naruto, get your midget ass over here and help Sasuke-kun!" Sakura heard no answer and looked to where she last saw him and realized he was unconscious on the ground as well. "Damn it Naruto! Quit sleeping!" She ran over and kicked his side and noticed he didn't even flinch or move. "Shit!" She cursed, knowing she was alone and had to take care of them herself.

Sakura soon found a decent hiding spot in the roots of an overturned tree and took great effort in dragging her two teammates to the temporary safe haven. Once she had them there, she placed Naruto to one side and Sasuke on the other. It was obvious how much she cared for the Uchiha with how she made sure he was comfortable as she laid out her jacket for him to rest his head as opposed to just letting Naruto lie there in whatever position he was dragged in.

No change was seen in either of her patients as the sky got dark, and with it, her weariness grew trying to drag her down into sleep, but she knew they could die if she did. Steeling herself, she set in for a long and excruciatingly slow night.

* * *

Naruto found himself meandering through various mazes of dark and dank corridors. He came to a huge door and heard a loud pounding from within trying to break the door down. He approached the door and lifted his hand to touch it, but got a huge shock in return causing him to back away. 

"What the hell is this place?" Naruto wondered until he heard a beautiful sound from down one of the clammy corridors. A woman's voice humming a soothing tune filled his ears and immediately he moved towards the origin of the relaxing sound. He continued down the halls as they got brighter and more beautiful with each step until he turned into a large room with light grey marble flooring and many marble pillars that seemingly had no end as it faded into clouds overhead. All the marble had gold etchings of feathers snaking across them giving the room a feeling of absolute royalty. Looking forward, Naruto saw a very beautiful woman with a faint glimmer of something attached to her back, resembling wings, where the sound was still coming from.

"Are you an angel? Am I dead?" The woman turned to him with a smile he only saw when a mother looked to her child. Somehow he just felt at peace looking at the woman.

_"Hello Naruto-kun, it has been a long time since I have seen you and you have grown well, although your soul is getting tainted by the Kyuubi." _

"So I'm alive?" She just nodded and waited for his next question. "Who are you?"

_"Call me Enzeru. And for your first question, I could be considered an angel by you mortals."_ She motioned to him to sit on an elegant looking couch where she just seated herself.

"So Enzeru, you say I'm not dead, so why would there be an angel with me? Why are you here?" He asked as he sat down on the couch at a safe distance.

_"I have been with you since you were only a few weeks old. You had trouble sleeping and I was sent to comfort your soul. I take it you felt relaxed when hearing my song?" _

"Yes, but why?"

_"It is a rare song that can only be heard as being beautiful by certain people. I don't know why this particular song soothes you but it was intended as a way for women of pure heart to find their true love a few millennia ago. Since then it has been lost to this world." _

"Well that is weird, so you were sent to help me stop crying as a child?"

_"That's pretty much it. There is also some power that you can use, similar to the Kyuubi's." _

"Really? Cool!" He interrupted.

_"Well, kind of. There is a problem though. Every time you used the Kyuubi's chakra, it has been harder to get through to you. I fear that if you keep using his power that you will corrupt your very being. Unfortunately my power can't be used like his and can only heal unless it is in the right hands and as such I can't counteract the degradation he has caused in you. I will try to lessen the effects, but if you draw too hard on the reserves you could almost tear yourself apart from two opposite powers fighting over your mind."_ Naruto looked at the ground in realization of what she said.

"I take it then that you are the voice in my head that contradicts the other voice that must be from the Kyuubi?"

_"Yes." _

"So, why can you talk to me like this?"

_"Orochimaru sealed away the Kyuubi for a while. I will be able to talk to you until the seal is removed, but I don't know who could unseal it." _

"Well if his power is so corrupting, then why don't we just leave him sealed?" Naruto asked with a touch of hope in his voice.

_"You are linked to him beyond what I am. If you are kept away from his chakra for too long, then it will become toxic to you. Basically if the seal was undone later down the road you would die, also your chakra control is a mess from the seal leaving you pretty bad off for jutsu." _

"Oh, not good."

_"No. There is more to my power but I must tell you later since you aren't old enough to understand it quite yet. Besides, I think it is time you return to the real world. Your friends are in danger."_ Naruto watched as Enzeru faded into darkness and left him alone in the dark.

* * *

Naruto soon heard the faint sound of Sakura, but couldn't make out what she was saying. Slowly his senses started coming back to him and he felt something evil stirring in close proximity to him until massive amounts of chakra was felt pouring out next to him. 

"Sasuke-kun!" He heard Sakura scream as he felt the evil chakra move away from him.

"Sakura, tell me who did this to you. I will avenge you." Naruto thought about what he said. Sasuke didn't once say anything like protecting her, but would just attack for vengeance. Not even Sasuke was that heartless, there must be something else that happened.

"I did it, what are you going to do about it?" came another guy's voice. Naruto forced himself awake and pushed himself to his feet as he saw Sasuke lunge forward with strange markings on his skin. The Uchiha planted a few powerful punches before grabbing the enemy's arms and pulling back on them hard.

"You are so proud of these arms, what will you do now?" Sasuke asked as he gave a sharp pull causing an audible snap from the guy's bones breaking. The sound nin screamed out in pain and before the rest could react, Sasuke had sent them all reeling with a forceful kick. Sakura was starting to get scared from the rage on his face and the unrelenting attacks and had to step in fearing what he could do next.

"Please Sasuke-kun, stop. It's enough they can't do anything else." Sasuke's chakra receded reluctantly, and with it the strange markings. Naruto felt a bit more at ease and watched as Neji picked up Lee, obviously from a fight he was loosing.

"Take our scroll, and leave us be." Requested the sound nin that Naruto could only figure was named Zaku from the quiet conversation the sound team had. Sasuke allowed him to drop the scroll and watched as he was carried away by the bandaged guy into the forest.

"Well, that was troublesome." Naruto looked and had a slight smile on his face seeing Shikamaru there. "So I suppose you have a heaven scroll, it would be much too troublesome to fight you for it." Shikamaru turned to leave but was interrupted.

"Shikamaru, wait." The lazy shinobi looked to Naruto barely able to stand. "We have an extra, you can have it if you want."

"Although that would make our lives easier, I would feel as though I owed you something, and that would be even more troublesome. Take better care of yourselves, we are still a few miles from the tower and the enemy will surely be massing in that area to intercept teams as they come." Shikamaru kept walking with his team until they disappeared from sight.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you alright?" Naruto asked as he dragged himself to his teammates.

"No thanks to you. What the hell was wrong with you, you get hit once and you pass out?" She shouted at him angrily.

"It was more than a simple hit; we'll just leave it at that. How about we get some traveling done; it can't be a good idea to stay here for any longer."

"I guess you're right Naruto. Can you walk or will I have to drag your ass again?"

"Yeah, I can walk, let's just get going." The team continued on their way slowly. Fortunately for them, they spent so much time moving at a slow pace that they had no other fights and arrived just barely before the time limit expired. This messed up Kabuto's plan to get friendly with them, but at least he was able to determine that Sasuke survived the seal and went ahead with the rest of the plans.

* * *

After team seven opened the scrolls, Iruka came out to explain the scroll's meaning, but Naruto wasn't listening since he was conversing with Enzeru. 

'So, you are a very powerful person where you come from and you have no idea why you specifically were chosen for this job?'

'_Exactly, it was just something that I had to do.' _

'Hmm, so are you from heaven or something?'

'_Well, something like it. I am what is called a principality, a Guardian of Nations. One of the more powerful of heavenly beings, but there are a few even more powerful.' _

'Ok, but why meddle in my business? Is there some reason?'

_'I'm sure there is, but I don't know what it is, I was never told the reasoning.' _

'Great, well thanks. I guess that is all, oh, I think Iruka-sensei is talking to me, bye'

* * *

"Naruto! Were you even listening?!" he yelled. Naruto looked around and saw the rest of the team was already gone. 

"Sure Iruka-sensei, if you are dumb, get smarter, if you are weak get stronger, right?" the chuunin sighed and shook his head.

"Close enough, the Hokage needs you all in a meeting. There is something that needs to be done before the next part of the exam."

"Yeah fine, but can you tell me one thing, who is Orochimaru?" Iruka's eyes widened and a spike of fear was displayed across his face.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, Sasuke and I fought him in the forest." The chuunin couldn't believe his ears; a recent student of his survived a fight with a sannin.

"Is this another one of your pranks? What did he look like?" Iruka demanded hoping it was really all a sick joke of his.

"No it isn't a prank. He was all pale and I even got eaten by a huge snake he summoned." Iruka's attitude faltered once again and realized Naruto wouldn't joke around when asked directly.

"Sorry Naruto. I must go talk to the Hokage about this. If you ever see that man again, run." Iruka disappeared quickly and left Naruto to walk into the large room where every other genin team was waiting for the aged Hokage to speak.

* * *

"Welcome chuunin hopefuls, congratulations on making it this far in the chuunin exams. Unfortunately since there are a few too many contenders, there will be a sudden death preliminary round. We are doing this only because our tests may have been too easy and the final exam will be in front of a large group of people and we can't keep them for too long. Are there any questions?" 

"Yeah, I don't think I can continue, I forfeit." Kabuto called out surprising the surrounding ninja.

"So be it, any others? Good. Now I will leave you to your next proctor, Gekko Hayate."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. This will be _cough_ a battle where anything goes. _Cough_ Killing is permitted, but if _cough_ I decide it is over, it will be so. Your names will be _cough_ randomly chosen on the board over head." Everyone looked to the board and watched as the first names were selected. "Abume Zaku vs. Uchiha Sasuke. Everyone else to the upper level." The sickly man commanded.

"Please Sasuke-kun, don't fight, just forfeit. I don't want to see you get hurt again." Sakura begged after they were alone for a moment from everyone else retreating to the balcony.

"I am an avenger and must get stronger. Only the week give up and I can't be weak. Now get out of my way." Reluctantly Sakura backed away with tears in her eyes and headed for the stairs. Sasuke went to move forward but was stopped by Kakashi this time.

"Don't use your Sharingan. If that seal gets out of hand, I will pull you out of the match disqualifying you." Kakashi didn't wait for a reply and continued to the balcony leaving Sasuke to wonder how he knew about that seal, but he cleared his mind easily when the fight was about to begin.

"Fighters ready? Begin!" Sasuke smirked as he stepped closer to Zaku and his bandaged arms.

"So you want a repeat of last time?" Sasuke asked, hopefully to scare him into forfeiting.

"Not this time, you are a bit weaker, so I have the advantage."

"You think so? Well your arms seem a bit out of it." Sasuke's eyes noticed some movement of one arm and fell into a defensive stance.

"Hmm, what do you know, I seem to have one arm working; advantage, me." Sasuke saw the sound nin's arm thrust forward and dodged before seeing anything just to be on the safe side. "Well I guess you are a bit jumpy, so my assumption of your weakness was correct. Now let's see how scrambled your brains get at close range."

Zaku moved faster than Sasuke could react at the time without the help of his dojutsu, but decided for an offensive move to take him out before he could strike. With a powerful kick, his foot met Zaku in the midst of his attack and was thrown into the air. Mimicking Lee's move from before the exam, Sasuke jumped behind the soaring nin and performed a spinning kick to his injured side, throwing him to the ground. Using the momentum of his fall, and an added spin, Sasuke rammed his heel into the stomach of the sound nin with the call of: "Lion's Barrage!" Naruto was watching closely during the match and realized just how simple that move was, you didn't need any special ability to pull off that attack, but it looked impressive.

Sasuke slowly picked himself up from the ground as the proctor inspected his opponent. "Winner, Uchiha Sasuke." Hayate called out to the crowd while not being surprised that the match was over so fast. A medic came in and dragged out the fallen ninja while another came to Sasuke.

"We should check out your injuries as well." The medic suggested

"No, I'll do that myself." Kakashi interrupted as he led the Uchiha away to perform a sealing on the curse mark.

"Aburame Shino vs. Akado Yoroi fighters to the floor." Hayate started hacking and coughing as the fighters came down. Shino looked beyond his high collar at the guy with sunglasses and cloth covering his face, who was clearly older than he was. "Begin."

Shino and Yoroi stared at each other for a few moments before Shino actually spoke. "I'm sorry, but you can't win."

"My thoughts exactly." Yoroi threw out a punch only to get it blocked by Shino's wrist. Yoroi smirked, but no one could tell as his hand started to glow and grabbed Shino's wrist. Bringing his other hand around, Yoroi firmly held Shino's arm and started draining away his chakra. "You are trapped, I will have all your chakra drained in a matter of minutes. With my hold, you can't escape."

"So you are dumber than you look. You can drain chakra, but can't realize chakra is being drained from you." Yoroi looked down at his arm and saw his skin crawling with insects eating away at his chakra. "You will run out of chakra in mere seconds, you have lost." Shino felt the ninja's grip fade as he dropped to the ground in unconsciousness.

"Winner, Aburame Shino." Hayate called out with disappointment at the ease of the win.

Shikamaru was chosen next to battle the female sound ninja Kin. Even though he decided the match was way too troublesome, especially against a women, he easily walked through it with little injury from using a well placed shadow possession knocking Kin out on a wall that was too close when she mimicked his movements of dodging a kunai.

"Winner Nara Shikamaru. Now will Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura take the stage."

Ino and Sakura's match was basically just a cat fight with very little actual ninja techniques being used. It may as well never have happened since the last attack ended in a double knockout.

"Tie: both combatants are disqualified due to rules of sudden death elimination."

The next fight was between Tenten and the sand kunoichi, Temari. The fight was completely one sided as all of the weapon's mistresses attacks were rendered useless from the power of the wind based attacks sent out by Temari's fan. Each and every weapon thrown by Tenten never got within a few feet of her opponent, so she took to the air as she tried a sneak attack with the help of her chakra strings. Temari folded out her fan to its full extent and nonchalantly waved it at Tenten, resulting in her losing her hold on the weapons and falling to the ground. That spelled the painful end to the match as she found herself falling onto the upright folded fan of Temari, nearly breaking her back in the process.

"Winner Temari." Everyone looked to the board again with anticipation for the next match. "Fighters Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh yeah, it's on Naruto!" Kiba was ecstatic that he got him, so he could show off how worthless he was and show there was nothing about him to care about. "Let's go Akamaru!" A few seconds later Kiba was in the middle of the arena with a confident smirk on his face when Naruto joined him.

"You know, I always thought using ninja dogs was cheating. It creates another thing to account for in a battle that can react on its own unlike a real tool." Naruto commented as he readied himself in the arena.

"Fine, you think they are that much of an advantage, Akamaru will sit this one out. But trust me it won't be easy."

"Bring it on Kiba, just don't get mad at me when I blow you out of the water! And don't forget that there is a little lie you told in wave that you need to be punished for." Naruto reminded with a grin.

* * *

'Good luck Naruto-kun, I know I should be rooting for Kiba since he is on my team, but I really want to support you, show them all who you really are and kick Kiba's ass!' Hinata thought to herself while sporting a slight blush as she twiddled her fingers nervously from entertaining such thoughts.

* * *

(Notes:) As you could tell, last chapter was just a filler chapter to lead into the next arc. It could have been boring to some, but it was all neccisary. This chapter is a major point with the introduction of the new tennant of Naruto. From here on out, there will be many deviations from canon, but the timeline of events will mostly stay the same. I hope you guys haven't left and continue to read, there will be plenty of more entertaining chapters to come as I let my imagination run wild again. Remember, I love reading reviews even if they point out something I messed up. Til next time...Later 


	10. Part 1: Entrance: Chapter 10

Here we are, like promised. I know the Kiba beating won't be as long as most of you guys would like, but he gets dealt some pain. I'll be trying to get one more chapter out by weekend.

* * *

**Uyoku Myou**

**(Wings of Life/Destiny)**

**Part one: Entrance - Chapter 10**

* * *

"Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto: Fighters begin!" 

Kiba eyed Naruto as he bent down to the ground concentrating his chakra on his next technique to increase his speed. 'Shikyaku no Jutsu' (Four Legs Technique) His body took on an even more feral look with his nails growing into claws. Before Naruto could figure out what was coming, Kiba jammed his elbow hard into his gut sending him flying to the ground in a heap. Kiba smirked as he superiorly itched his nose and turned to the proctor.

"Well that was easy. Stronger than we thought my ass. Proctor, the little guy won't be getting up anytime soon."

* * *

'Come on Naruto-kun, I've seen you comeback from worse.' Hinata silently cheered on. A smile started to grow on her face when she saw movement of the blonde ninja. 'I knew it, show them Naruto-kun.'

* * *

Naruto slowly pulled himself to his feet. The attack did hurt quite a bit and caught him by surprise, but it didn't seem to have the bite he thought it should have. Getting one free shot could spell the end for any ninja, but apparently the best Kiba had wasn't enough to keep him down. Naruto smiled eagerly at his opponents… 'This is going to be fun…' 

"I'm far from done Kiba, I just wanted to see what you got and if that's it, you best be sending your puppy in cause I'm not impressed."

"Well, that is easy to be arranged, let's go Akamaru!" Taking off in a sprint, Kiba reached for some smoke bombs as Akamaru followed before splitting off.

'Damn, what did he bring with him, the kitchen sink?' Naruto thought as the smoke exploded in his face. 'Obviously a trap, time to spring it.' Naruto ran straight out of the cloud just to get jumped by Akamaru pushing him back in the cloud. As the smoke cleared all the onlookers once again saw Naruto heaped on the ground with a happy puppy waging his tail next to him.

"Yeah that'll teach him, good job Akamaru." Kiba held his arms open to receive the little guy as he came running back to his master. Suddenly Kiba noticed something different with his mannerisms as the puppy jumped at him. Kiba blocked the coming attack with his arm, but it never landed since Akamaru disappeared and Naruto appeared in its place as he threw out a kunai that ended up missing Kiba completely and landed in Kiba's weapons pouch.

* * *

"What the hell? He does a clever attack and ends up wasting his move with a poorly thrown kunai?" Sakura shouted after regaining consciousness from her battle a few moments ago and just witnessed the failed attack. 

"Watch closer Sakura." Kakashi stated after returning from a successful seal at about the same time. Returning her gaze to the battle below, she tried to figure out what he meant when she suddenly realized that even a properly thrown kunai could never get into a utility pouch unless you have extreme accuracy or some really strange luck.

'Was Naruto holding back, even in the academy?'

* * *

"You are going to pay idiot, now where's Akamaru?" Kiba demanded, losing control of his temper. 

"Over here." Another Naruto spoke while holding said dog by the front paws, causing the canine to whine in discomfort.

"I suggest you let go of him." Kiba warned.

"Um, no." Naruto replied quickly. Kiba smirked confidently and reached for his pouch when it suddenly exploded flinging destroyed food pills and detonating the rest of his smoke bombs and whatever else was left in the pouch, which was many dollars worth of items.

"You stupid little… Do you know how much that stuff costs?" he shouted from within the cloud of smoke and soon realized his side was in excruciating pain from the explosion. To top it off his ability of smell was affected by a special scent bomb that was detonated in the clouded mess.

"I could care less!." Naruto performed his famous technique and produced five more clones while the other was still occupying Akamaru. "You damn people with money always trying to buy your way into and through everything." His clones took off running in opposite directions to surround the huge smoke cloud. "If you miss manage your chakra, you shouldn't be allowed to take a pill and replenish it in a tournament like this where there are some people that can't afford it." The clones jumped into the smoke before Kiba found himself launched into the air after a punch and a series of kicks from the clones. Kiba reached the apex of his assent just to have Naruto appear next to him and grabbed his leg. Before he could take any action, Naruto threw Kiba with all his might towards the ground. Kiba smashed hard into the floor of the stadium with a groan when Naruto arrived from gravity pulling him to earth and landed a heel kick to his ribs with an audible crack. Naruto rolled back to his feet and looked at Kiba's battered and broken body.

"I don't get it, we are supposed to display our individual abilities and yet a bunch of you people use extra means. Kiba, you have a dog to help distract your opponents and money for neat gadgets to aide you, and yet you still can't beat the academy's dead last." Naruto's clone let Akamaru go since he didn't feel right punishing the puppy and dispersed afterwards. Naruto hung his head over Kiba and saw he was still conscious, but not able to move. "Remember dog boy, I will deal out pain if you cause harm to others I care about. This is just a taste of what I can put you through, so straighten up." The blonde whispered to the downed ninja

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." The remaining crowd cheered on for the upset, but Naruto heard none of it as he realized he was bleeding from a few spots caused by the attacks he got hit with and the brutal fall in that last attack. Looking up at everyone he saw everyone's faces and it finally hit him that he did win. A smile spread across his face and took off running up the stairs.

"Hell yeah, that was easy." He called out happily showing with all signs of fatigue gone.

'Naruto-kun, you did it, but you're coming this way. Why do I get so nervous with you around?' Hinata quickly shoved those thoughts to the side as Naruto passed her with his smile still blazing.

"Na-Naruto-kun" She squeaked out embarrassingly to grab his attention while Kurenai paid special attention to the interaction.

"You say something Hinata?" He asked as he quickly stopped and turned to her blushing face.

"Um, w-well. Here." She forced a smile and held up the small container of ointment with both her hands out to him.

"What is it?"

"It's healing ointment, take it." Kurenai told him while smiling at Hinata's forced confidence.

"Ok, sure. Thanks Hinata." Naruto took the ointment with a smile and gathered with the rest of his team, minus Sasuke. He spread the flowery smelling ointment over his wounds while being amazed at the healing ability of the salve as it healed his cuts instantly. Hinata scurried down the stairs to where Kiba was being placed on a stretcher to give him some as well, although somehow she felt he deserved everything he got.

"I h-have some ointment f-for you Kiba-kun."

"That's good, but you should keep it for yourself, I'm fine. Just, if you end up facing Neji, or that guy from the sand, just forfeit, you'll never win." Hinata hung her head from his statement and started stepping away.

'Kiba, that is why you'll never be in the running for my affection. If you can't trust in me, how could I ever trust you.' The board started flying through names again, causing Hinata to look up, and what she saw was the worst she could think of.

"Next match Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata audibly gulped from her horrible luck to get stuck with Neji, the genius of her clan and one year her senior, one year more training for him meaning if everything else was equal, he'd still win from experience. Hinata took up position in front of the balcony where Naruto was waiting for the match, facing his direction, to begin and Neji soon arrived opposite her. "Fighters, begin."

"Hinata-_sama_ you should just forfeit now, there is no way you can beat me. You are much too gentle for this career and just seek friendly harmony. I bet you even just went along with this chuunin exam because your teammates wanted to and they needed a three person team, so you joined them just out of kindness towards them. You are weak and should just remain a genin." Belittled Neji as he was trying to break any confidence the small girl had.

"No, t-that's not true. I d-did this myself to see if I c-could change, t-to better myself. I n-needed to know."

"You are a fool Hinata, you are from the main branch you have lived in luxury your whole life. There is no way a failure like you can ever change, a failure is always a failure."

* * *

'Damn, what is wrong with this guy?' Naruto wondered silently. 

'_He bares a grudge against the main house and is now placing all his hatred for that system upon her and her alone. Keep a watchful eye on her Naruto.'_

_

* * *

_

"I see everything with these eyes of mine, I see you want to flee, and you know you don't belong here, Byakugan!" Neji's eyes changed into the weird state of the Hyuuga dojutsu and stared into the widened eyes of Hinata, using every intimidation tactics known on her to shut down what confidence she tried to build.

"I can see it all in how you hold yourself. The posture with you hiding behind your hands is a defense mechanism used to put something between yourself and your problems, and your eyes move to different areas depending on what you are thinking. You just realized you can't win and can see your failure." Hinata's was losing all her confidence and panic was starting to fill her body from his constant berating, she was actually feeling like she was worthless and a lost cause just by his talking to her. "Your worthless attempts at changing yourself with never bear fruit, you are what you are and nothing can change that." Rage filled Naruto's soul, how many times has he heard that very same line directed towards him in the past? Knowing how it feels, he couldn't stand for it any more.

"Enough of this, I can't stand it anymore! Who are you to say what she can or can't be? If she wants to change, let her it is her life! Hinata! Show this guy that he's wrong!"

'Naruto-kun?' Hinata looked to the blonde with surprise and just seeing his face started filling her very being with the courage she needed to stay and fight.

"What are you waiting for? It is so irritating, kick his ass Hinata!"

'Naruto-kun, you're right, thank you.' Neji's eyes widened in surprise as her complete mannerisms changed and exuded confidence, showing she was never going to back down now. 'Naruto-kun, I once told you to never give up and you took it to heart, why haven't I listened to my own words yet? This is it, the time I change, I will never back down and I will never give up from this point forward! I will not hide anymore!' Flying through a set of hand signs she looked up with determination. "Byakugan!" Falling back into the Jyuken stance she looked to Neji. "Defend yourself nii-san."

"Very well Hinata-sama." Mirroring her exact position he readied for attack. They both dashed forward flinging palm strikes at each other as they blocked and ducked out of the way of each strike in an amazing display of flexibility on Hinata's part. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her movements.

* * *

'Look at her fighting, she is fierce, I might even say that she looks attractive with that confidence.' Naruto thought to himself as Enzeru was holding back the thoughts running in her mind. Hinata and Neji kept the battle going each throwing out hits and the other blocking until it appeared Hinata made full contact. 'Did she get him?' Suddenly Hinata spit blood out of her mouth signifying it was Neji that did the damage.

* * *

"Is that all you have, pathetic." Neji commented down to her 

"I'm far from done yet." Flinging his arm away form her she dove forward in another palm strike only for him to move and strike her arm. 'Wait, that was a chakra point, can he really?' Hinata thought as she felt the closure of one more point on her arm.

"Yes, I can see them, I have been attacking those points during the fight, you have just lost." Neji revealed, like he could read her current thoughts. He launched a powerful palm into her chest sending her flying to the ground where she lay motionless.

"You are done, forfeit." He commanded as he turned his back on her.

"I can't, I never g-go back on my word, because t-that too is my nindo, my ninja w-way." Hinata pulled herself to her feet an wearily stood before her superior foe

* * *

"When did Hinata get so tough?" Naruto asked out loud 

"She seems a lot like you Naruto-kun." Lee spoke up, actually causing Naruto to jump from getting a reaction.

"Yeah, come to think of it, she is always watching you." Naruto looked to Sakura, surprised at her revelation and wondered just what, or who Hinata actually was.

* * *

Hinata coughed up more blood and fell to her knees again, breathing hard from the attacks her body has been put through. She could feel the end of the match bearing down on her and knew it wasn't the best idea to continue. 

"You can do it Hinata! Go for it!" Naruto shouted out to her before the proctor could end the match.

'I knew it Naruto-kun.' Hinata found the strength to stand on her feet once more to face Neji again. 'I knew it somewhere deep inside that you would believe in me. I have been watching you for many years, very closely. I've wondered why I was pulled to you and why I needed to watch you. I don't know why I seem to gain strength and determination when I watch you… wait, I think I do know. You fill me with courage, make me feel happy when I see you, you make me feel like someone that isn't worthless. Even though you don't really notice it, you have been there at all my greatest triumphs… and my dreams. I know why you make me feel this way now, it is because… because… because I love you, Uzumaki Naruto.' Hinata faced Neji with resolve before she struck a few fingers into various points across her body.

"Hinata, what is that?" Neji demanded as he saw her chakra flow from her blocked off system once more.

"There are m-many non Hyuuga things to learn out there nii-san, I found that I c-can be m-more effective with slight differences on them." 'This is it, I've been watching you Naruto, now it is your turn to watch me, I will show you what I can truly do, then maybe, just maybe you'll want to be around me a little more.' Hinata moved her feet to a different position and placed all her weight on one foot while softly dragging the other across the ground in an elegant manner.

"Why does that look familiar?" Neji asked her out loud.

"You've seen it b-before. It is the first f-few steps our Obaa-san's dance of the l-lost Hyuuga style, the little that was known died with her and my mother."

"That style only has the first basic footwork, everything else has been lost, you cannot win using that." Neji shouted out maybe more for his own comfort than hers.

"True, b-but I made m-my own movements to flow with it. Now p-prepare yourself." Neji had enough of talking and ran in with Byakugan blazing using his usual attacks thinking nothing has changed, he was mistaken. Right before he came forward with a palm thrust, Hinata twisted on one foot around to beside him and leaned forward, almost touching the ground with her short hair as her other foot came up smacked the back of his head with the sole of her shoe in a definite display of flexibility from being able to hit in that awkward position. Neji stumbled forward from the strike and was just fuming.

"You think you are so great Hinata-sama, but let me tell you one thing, I know more about the Hyuuga style than I let on." Neji was now a few feet away from her, yet still out of reach when he glared deep into her activated eyes. "You may have created something I could never reproduce because of your flexibility, but you can never beat me, it is destined to be that way… You are in range of my divination." Hinata's eyed grew in shock, a side branch was not allowed to study that move, how could he know that move.

'How did he learn it, I haven't been shown it but three times and my new version isn't fully tested yet, but it is the only way.' Neji placed his feet properly for the attack while Hinata concentrated her remaining chakra within for her counter attack.

* * *

"Wait, don't use that attack!" Lee pleaded from the balcony 

"What move is that Lee?" Naruto asked quickly feeling something bad was going to happen.

"The Hyuuga's ultimate attack, it stops all chakra flow after it connects, possibly killing her."

"I can't allow that, we must stop him!" Naruto made a move to jump forward but was suddenly halted by a strange feeling.

'Believe in me Naruto-kun.'

"Hinata?" Naruto looked forward and saw her lips weren't moving as she concentrated inward and realized Shino had a hold on his wrist also.

"Believe in her, she has been training hard to be noticed primarily by you." Naruto was surprised by this and looked at the usually stoic bug user with interest.

"Me?"

"Like Sakura has said, she watches you and believes in you, you should do the same." Naruto turned back to the battle and saw Neji start to move, attacking with the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) Hinata's eyes snapped open revealing her fully activated eyes as her arms started moving in awkward positions to defend with her newest technique: Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) Neji couldn't believe his eyes as the first two strikes hit nothing followed by the same with the next 4 then 8. By the time he reached sixteen he decided to prepare his next attack.

* * *

'Wait, his stance changed, he knows that one too?' Hinata started shoving more and more chakra away into her attack after seeing those signs. 'How could he have known that? I must step it up, my chakra I need more chakra, give it more!' 

"Sixty-four strikes! Kaiten!" Flowing directly from the 64 palms into the ultimate defense, kaiten, was exactly what it was made for, an ultimate combo that could only be dodged by the exact same perfectly timed combo. You attack with the first and if it was defended, you use the next. It has been proven that if done correctly, there is no way a person can defend against the combo since the Kaiten at close range will throw the other defense against the user. Neji knew it was over as the spinning stopped and he looked to where Hinata was and saw her arms slowing down, but realized she remained unaffected by what should have used her chakra and send her flying, but she remained in the same spot, completely unaffected.

'Naruto-kun, you see it, did you see me?' She spoke inward as she felt herself start to stumble and fall backwards on the ground. Neji walked up next to her and saw she was attempting to stand again.

"Like I said, you were destined to lose."

"I m-may have lost, b-but it wasn't by y-your doing, I'm out of chakra." She smiled at him sweetly, which made him feel enraged once again.

"Winner, Hyuuga Neji." Neji ignored the announcement and wanted all the persecution of the Hyuuga clan to end and maybe she was the key to show the mortality of the main branch. Neji lifted his foot quickly and was on the way down to stomp on her throat to end her life when the jonin jumped into action, but they knew they should have done it sooner since it was going to be too close, even for their speed.

'_He's going to kill her…_ _Naruto, SAVE HER!'_ Enzeru screamed into his mind. Not knowing what was going on, Naruto forced every ounce of his being into the need and want to save Hinata. All Lee, Sakura and the rest around Naruto saw was a bright flash of pure white light before a shout was heard.

"Hikari ni tate!" (Shield of Light) Naruto reappeared before the jonin were even in range to attack, but he surprised everyone when his palm struck Hinata rather than the target everyone thought he was going for. Neji felt his foot crush down hard, but realized something was off as he saw white chakra enveloping his foot followed by a sharp crack as the white chakra gave a sharp twist to his appendage. Neji felt a flood of pain flow through his foot causing him to fall back in agony. Naruto smiled when he saw Hinata open her eyes and look at him with a deep blush.

"Did I do ok?" She quietly asked him.

"You did great Hinata, you were awesome, and that technique was awesome." He replied with a smile that made the girl ecstatic before she fell asleep from exhaustion.

"Naruto, what was that?" Kakashi asked since the movement he made was similar to his late sensei's signature jutsu, but was the wrong color of light.

"Can't say. I just know it was a one time thing and I can't do it again." Naruto watched as Hinata was pulled out on a stretcher to the medical wing and a few more assisted Neji out with his now broken foot.

"As unfortunate as it is, Uzumaki Naruto, you have been disqualified for attacking a member of the chuunin placement exams, along with Hyuuga Neji for his dishonorable act. I know you were protecting her, but rules are rules and no leniency will be shown in this matter." Hayate informed sadly

"That is bogus and you know it!" Naruto shouted at him with great distaste.

"Those are the rules and we must abide by them, no matter what I think of it." He replied showing that he would have loved to allow him to continue.

"Yeah, whatever. I saved a friend and I get disqualified. I guess I'll just sit with her then since I have no need to watch the rest of the fights." Naruto angrily followed Hinata's stretcher out the side door and out of sight.

"Can they really do that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as the masked man returned to the balcony.

"He just did, besides, like he said, we can't stretch the rules for anyone."

* * *

Naruto wandered down the hall and soon found a room where Hinata was being checked over by medics. 

"You, get out!" One yelled at him. Naruto sighed and turned around to leave.

"No." He heard a squeak from behind from the newly awakened girl. He turned and saw Hinata's eyes looking at him without moving her head. "Stay." The medics couldn't argue a direct invitation and let him stay while they continued checking her out.

"Now you need to sleep Hyuuga-san." One medic ordered as he looked directly at Naruto to drive the point home before leaving.

"Naruto-kun, w-why aren't you w-watching the fights?" She asked, but secretly didn't want him to leave.

"I got disqualified for injuring Neji."

"Sorry." She appologized as he face looked downcast.

"Not your fault Hinata, I'd do it again. Now you need some sleep, I'll leave you alone." He turned away again when he heard her voice call out to him again.

"Wait." He turned and saw tears making their way down her face.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"I-I'm scared. I've never b-been in a hospital alone." She sobbed out as she saw him leaving her.

"It will be fine Hinata, I've been in the hospital so many times all alone so I know." He assured with a smile.

"Please s-stay, just until I f-fall asleep." Naruto slowly nodded and moved to the chair beside her bed and sat down, feeling sleepy himself and watched her close her eyes for a moment until they snapped back open. "Hold m-my h-hand?" She asked out of fear of losing her way while asleep and a tinge of hope.

"Uh, sure." Naruto reached out and held her small hand in his gently as she peacefully drifted off to sleep. What seemed like moment later, Naruto found himself being shook awake by someone.

"Hey, it's over, you can go home." Naruto's eyes snapped up to the face of the Hokage looking back at him.

"Old man?"

"I'm proud of what you did today Naruto. It takes someone exceptional to sacrifice everything to save another." The Sandaime complimented with a smile.

"Thanks, but where is Hinata?" He asked, seeing that his hand was empty and was wondering why he felt disappointed with it.

"She was still sleeping when they took her out. I must say though, you sure had quite the grip on her when we tried taking her away." The Hokage smiled at the small blonde when he saw the makings of a blush on his face.

"How did the rest of the fights go?" Naruto brought up to change the subject.

"Lee had to fight Gaara and really brought the fight to him, but Gaara is an extreme fighter. Lee was badly injured in the fight and may not be able to walk for quite some time. Then Choji lost quickly to the last sound guy, it wasn't a good match up but he wasn't hurt too bad."

"Sucks to hear about Lee, but at least he's alive. It is just too bad I didn't get further."

"Well I know you deserve to go on, but since I can't just force it, I'll hook you up with a new trainer to help you out, who knows you might be able to fight in the finals anyways." After seeing Naruto brighten up, he had to smile as well. "Alright now go home and get some sleep, tomorrow you can find your new teacher by the hot springs." With that said the Hokage left him and headed back to the tower to take care of some last minute work.

* * *

(Note) 

Well, that is it. Next chapter will be pushing further into new territory as Naruto's and Hinata's friendship grows with the help of a summoned being (not a toad). Ofcourse we all can't wait for the famous lecher to arrive and hand out some ass kicking jutsu!

Till then ….Later


	11. Part 1: Entrance: Chapter 11

Strange thing to note... There are no page breaks in this chapter, everything seemed to continue as conversations went on through a scene change, kind of cool in a way... I hope this chapter lives up to what I think it should, I know the first half of part one was sub par for my writing, but it should go well through the next chapters. Well, enough of that, get to reading!

**

* * *

**

**Uyoku Myou**

**(Wings of Life/Destiny)**

**Part one: Entrance Chapter 11

* * *

**

Naruto woke early the next day after a peaceful sleep to recharge after the preliminary exams. After his usual morning breakfast he hurried down to the hot springs and found someone he really didn't was to see waiting for him.

"You!? I can't be taught by someone who fell to my jutsu so quickly!" Naruto shouted after seeing Ebizu, Konohamaru's personal trainer, who was doomed previously by the new Harem no Jutsu during a slow day spent with Konohamaru a few eeks before the exam took place.

"Nonsense, that was just a fluke. I am an elite jonin after all. When it comes down to it, I am just as skilled to teach you as Kakashi-san." The glasses wearing man replied with his usual stuck up demeanor.

"Bull, Kakashi-sensei is much cooler than you are." Naruto commented while childishly sitting on the ground to show his dislike for the guy.

"Which is why he isn't training you." The man teased hoping to get a reaction out of the blonde.

"Whatever perv. Now then, are you perhaps a master at seals?"

"Uh, no, why would you need one?"

"No reason, what are we going to do then? If you give me crap, I'll just kick your ass." Naruto assured with a slightly evil grin.

"Right, if you say so." Naruto started fuming at this point, but he knew if he could learn one thing he would have gained at least something. "Now since you will probably not listen to the lecture anyways, I won't waste my time. You will be walking on water."

"Really? We can do that?" Naruto asked with his eyes lighting up.

"Yes." For a demonstration Ebizu stepped out onto the steaming water of the natural hot water springs and walked across the small river and back. "Now it's your turn. The key is to use the idea from the tree exercise Kakashi taught you, but instead of holding yourself on the tree, you will want to expel your chakra to stay on the water."

"Sounds easy enough." Naruto focused his chakra and stepped out onto the water with a smile before plummeting into the hot water. "Whoa hot, hot, hot!" Naruto quickly threw off most his clothes leaving him in only boxers and his long sleeve black t-shirt, to hide the tattoos. Naruto continued trying and failing the technique for nearly two hours when he noticed some giggling coming from the women's bath, but it wasn't the sound of a girl.

"Oh yes, take it off, just a little more… Oh this is such great research, why haven't I returned sooner, it is just too perfect." The strange man giggled and whispered to himself drawing the attention of Ebizu.

"Hey you, I cannot allow you to disgrace our village with your peeping, quit at once or face the consequences." Ebizu announced, trying to detract from his own perverseness. Without even noticing it, Ebizu went flying into the wall of a building courtesy of a large amphibious creature that suddenly arrived in a plume of smoke.

"What the hell did you do to him, he was trying to teach me." Naruto shouted as he came to the white haired man's side.

"None of my business brat, now get lost." The old pervert commanded as he returned to his research and started giggling again.

"I don't think so, now where am I going to find someone to train me." Naruto shouted at the white haired man.

"Don't care." Was the only response.

"Alright I've had enough of you old geezer, who are you?" Naruto was sure to regret that question soon as the man stood up with a grin.

"Oh ho, ho, glad you asked. I have no rivals in the east or the west" he started out in his usual crazy dance. "There is no woman that can resist my charm. I am known throughout the known world as the toad hermit, I am Jiraiya!" Finishing up in a crazy pose he looked at Naruto, who was standing there, eye twitching from the horrendous dancing.

"Well, do you know the water walking exercise?" He asked in a slight grasp for hope.

"Of course, I know many things. So you really are a ninja, a scrawny kid like you?"

"I am not scrawny now shut up and help me since you knocked out my other teacher."

"No can do, I was supposed to meet someone, but he hasn't shown yet… well, maybe I could show you a thing or two _if_ you were to find a beautiful lady for inspiration." He promised with a lecherous smile and hands wiggling greedily.

"You're one of those aren't you?" Naruto lost all his faith in the guy as a human, but maybe he might be worth something. "Well then, I have the perfect thing for you. Oroke no jutsu!" Naruto transformed into a stunning young girl with a large chest and standing fully naked aside from a few wisps of clouds blocking off her more intimate parts.

"YEAH, now that is what I'm talking about. Such perfect execution. I agree to help you in your training if you stay like that the whole time!" Naruto immediately transformed back to normal with a disgusted look on his face.

"No way Ero-sennin!" Jiraiya looked a little peeved at his new nickname, but opted to ignore it.

"Fine brat, a deal is a deal. Now show me what you're trying." Jiraiya watched as Naruto stepped out onto the water and after a few steps, he tumbled back into the water.

"Well that sucks kid, your chakra control is messed up. You should be doing tree walking instead of this. Hell even academy level chakra control exercises would be better."

"Shut up, I already did the tree walking, I just need to find a seal master to fix a seal of mine." Naruto hollered as he sat defiantly on a nearby rock. The mention of a seal that needed fixing really peaked the interest of Jiraiya, as could be seen by his attentiove disposition.

"Oh really? What seal is that? I happen to know a thing or two about seals." Naruto shot up off the rock and dashed back to the man's side hopping enthusiastically.

"Really kick ass! So you think you can fix mine? That pale faced freak hit me with a seal in the chuunin exams that screwed everything up." Jiraiya looked a tad shocked from the concept of a pale faced guy, but knew the small kid in front of him couldn't have met the same guy he was thinking of at that moment.

"A pale faced guy? What did he look like?"

"Real ugly, first I had to kill off two of his huge snakes as he attacked my team and then he hit me right in the gut, it hurt like hell. Oh and I think the guy said his name was Orochimaru or something." If Jiraiya wasn't shocked before, he was now. He was baffled how this small brat could even live being so close to someone of that level and add to it the fact that he said he killed a summons, he had to be joking.

"Are you sure kid? You positive that is what he said?" Jiraiya asked to make sure he didn't need hearing aides in his old age.

"Yes, I already told you, now can you fix my seal or not? The damn beast has been giving me a stomach ache since the seal."

"Beast? You mean… you're him? I thought you left the village." Jiraiya remembered back to when he first saw the kid being held in the arms of the Fourth Hokage before that horrendous action when he was interrupted from his thoughts.

"Huh? You mean you know me?"

"Yes, I was there on the day the Yondaime died. Now shut up and lift your shirt and channel some chakra." Naruto did as he was told and before he knew it, Jiraiya was jamming his hand into his gut. "Seal release!" Naruto felt a burning sensation in his stomach but it quickly subsided and he felt relief flow over his body like lying down after a hard day's work. "There, now try the water walking." Without barely any effort, Naruto stepped out onto the firm water before speeding up and jumping around on the liquid.

"Yeah alright! I did it!"

"Hey cool down kid, I have a few questions for you." After Naruto stopped jumping around, he stepped out onto the bank and sat down. "How did you know there was a seal placed on you? You shouldn't have been aware of that seal."

"Well, I guess I can trust you." Naruto left a lengthy pause for effect before continuing. "Enzeru told me."

"Enzeru?"

"Yeah, she is really nice and tries to keep me from listening to the fox."

"Does she have a symbol or something representative of her?"

"Yeah, a big one." Naruto pulled off his shirt and revealed the large series of tattoos that ran from his wrist up to his shoulder.

"A guardian?" Jiraiya muttered as he inspected the tattoo. "And a most powerful one by the look of it. When did you get this?"

"No idea, I always remember having it. So what is a guardian?"

"Well if my sources are correct, it is a celestial being that would have to give their life to be sealed to protect the bearer."

"So she _is_ an angel? She said something like that, but I have yet to believe everything I hear."

"She's about as close as anyone can be I'd guess." Jiraiya revealed while stroking his chin in thought.

"Cool. So is there anything else you can teach me?"

"Well I did have something in mind that may do you some good, but my initial idea would be to teach you how to use your extra chakra, but since you really have three sources, it won't be worthwhile to try right now, you'll never get it with the way I was going to attempt it."

"So you aren't teaching me?" Naruto asked in disappointment.

"Actually I will, but I'll take a different approach than was planned."

"What about your other student?" Naruto asked disappointingly.

"I believe my old sensei wanted me to teach you."

"What!? Your sensei is still alive!? He must be ancient like as old as jii-san!" Naruto shouted with eyes wide.

"True, but you really should have more respect for the Hokage." Naruto looked surprised and stared at the smirking Jiraiya.

"So jii-san is your sensei? You must really be old then." Jiraiya really couldn't figure out this kid, nothing seemed to make sense he has tendency to contradict himself and have mood swings that would put a pregnant woman to shame. One second he was disappointed the next he was overjoyed just to find disappointment moments later; it was making Jiraiya's head hurt

"Uh, whatever, here sign this." Jiraiya summoned a large toad and took the scroll from it before spreading it out across the ground.

"Sign your name and place your fingerprints like the ones previous to you with your blood." Following his instructions closely, Naruto pricked his finger with a kunai and signed the scroll. "Ok, now just follow these signs." Demonstrating the process slowly, Jiraiya did the jutsu and a dark yellow toad arrived that was slightly larger than the one with the scroll. "Now you try."

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Slamming his hand against the ground a puff of smoke flew up revealing absolutely nothing. "Hey what did I do wrong?" Naruto shouted, leaving a dumbfounded pervert looking at him.

"Nothing that I know of, it seemed to work."

"Well I don't see anything."

"_Sorry, I was afraid for a moment, why am I here?"_ Naruto quickly looked over and saw a tiny girl, of nearly 3 inches, with translucent blue wings and dark raven hair flowing down her back, dressed in a short green dress sitting on his shoulder.

"Whoa, who are you, and what are you?" The small little pixy started flying around Naruto's head to inspect him before she answered.

"_I'm a pixy silly, my name is Kina."_

"Well Kina, I'm Naruto and I guess I summoned you here." Jiraiya looked at Naruto strangely as he kept talking to himself and even seemed to get a reply as well.

"Uh, kid, who are you talking to?" Naruto looked in the direction of Jiraiya and realized he couldn't see her like he could with the look he had on his face.

"Hey Kina, why can't Ero-sennin see or hear you?"

"_That is easy, I only can be seen by special people who are pure of heart and he… is a pervert."_

"Well that is true." Naruto laughed out quietly. "Hey are you good at seeing unusual things like when someone is lying?"

"_Actually a pixy can see into a person's thoughts, that is how I know you are a good person and the white haired guy isn't a model human."_

"Great, would you like to stick around for a while?" Naruto asked since he had a place he wanted to go which she would prove useful for.

"_Not a problem, I don't do anything other than play around all day anyways so I'll hang out with you as long as you want."_ She assured with a smile.

"Alright Ero-sennin, somehow I summoned a pixy and I don't think that is what I am to summon."

"No it isn't, but what is a pixy?" The older man asked with a bit of interest.

"Well I guess it is a tiny girl with wings, she's about three inches tall, and she is kind of cute." Kina blushed slightly as she settled down on his shoulder after his compliment.

"Ok, I guess… Yeah that looks right, you did the summoning with the arm the tattoo is on, try the jutsu with the other arm. Your guardian must be connected to whatever type of being a pixy is."

"Sure, I'll try…. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" This time the cloud of smoke revealed a bright orange toad wearing a blue vest looking around the area.

"Hey, who summoned me?" It asked as it took in all the sights of the area in great detail. "Whoa, is that really a pixy? I've heard stories, but their realm was cut off ages ago. Oh where are my manners, the name is Gamakichi." The toad greeted and held out his webbed hand to Naruto.

"Hi, I'm Naruto and I just summoned Kina a few moments ago."

"_Hello."_ She greeted while comfortably nestling up to Naruto's neck, unknowingly tickling him slightly.

"Hello Naruto, so I guess the pervert had you sign the contract, congratulations. I'll make sure to let pops know there is a new summoner, but I don't know how soon you'll be able to summon him, the perv irritates him too much so he could be unhappy when and if you do."

"I'll have you know, within the next month, I'll have Naruto summoning with extra chakra, so put them all on notice that they might get summoned while he trains." Jiraiya informed the small toad.

"Can do lecher." Gamakichi commented with a grin

"Well Ero-sennin, I guess everyone can see you're a perv." Chuckled Naruto.

"Ero-sennin? I like that. Later Naruto, see you around... Ero-Sennin." Gamakichi puffed away with a small wave leaving Jiraiya irritated at how quickly Naruto's nickname for him was traveling.

"I guess we can call it a day. I'm going to check in with Sarutobi, you can go do what you want. We'll work on sorting out your chakra tomorrow. Meet back here in the morning." Jiraiya walked away from the bathhouses while Naruto put his clothes back on and started down the road into town.

"_What are you going to do now?" _Kina asked

"I was thinking of visiting someone at the hospital. She got injured yesterday and thought she might want some company."

"_Is she your girlfriend?"_ Kina wondered, hoping to get something out of him.

"No, just a friend. I'm not quite ready for a relationship, I'm only thirteen years old."

"_Really? When pixies __look your age, they are maybe 130 years old."_

"So, how old are you then?"

"_You really do need help don't you. You can't just ask a lady her age, most don't like it, but for your information, I'm 212."_ The hospital started to come into view as they passed small children that were pointing and smiling at Kina along the way.

"You pixies must live a long time. We're lucky if we live until 80." Naruto stepped into the hospital, holding a bundle of lilacs he grabbed from someone's yard and walked up to the front desk.

"Something I can help you with?" The nurse at the desk asked.

"Yeah, which room is Hinata in?"

"Hmm, let me see… Nope I don't see a Hinata anywhere, you must have been mistaken."

"_She is definitely lying, I bet even you know that."_ Kina fluttered across the desk and looked at what the nurse was reading and saw Hinata was in room 304. She flew back and rested on his shoulder as Naruto turned away and started walking for the restroom when he ducked into the stairway. _"This happens a lot doesn't it? No wonder you wanted me to stick around"_

"All the time, now did you see where Hinata is?"

"_Room 304."_ Nodding in understanding, Naruto started his ascent up the stair case and soon came to the third floor. Only a few doors down was the room he was looking for. He gave the door a light knock before entering a room nearly packed with get well cards and other cheery things surrounding a peacefully sleeping girl._ So this is Hinata? She is pretty."_

"Well, yeah, I guess. I just never tried looking at her like that. But she is a really nice person." Naruto walked up to the bed side and nervously touched her hand, which was a bit cold, and soon wrapped his hand around hers. Feeling the sudden presence of touch and heat from his hand caused Hinata to drift awake. Looking at the source of her comfort, she smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Hello Naruto-kun. This is all a dream, isn't it?" She asked, seeing that he was touching her and she felt so happy.

"Not a dream Hinata." Naruto assured with a smile.

"Then I m-must be delusional, you h-have a tiny, pretty girl on y-your shoulder." Naruto immediately started laughing while Hinata looked away with an unhappy frown.

"Sorry Hinata, I should have known someone as kind as you would see her. Kina, meet Hinata. Hinata, this is Kina, she is a summoned pixy." Hinata couldn't trust anything since she still thought she was hit on the head too hard and was imagining it. Kina decided to see if she could get her to realize she wasn't nuts and flew right in front of her face.

"_Hi." _She chirped from only two inches away from her face as she was leaning forward to look into Hinata's half closed, pale eyes. _"Your eyes are neat, they don't have pupils."_ She observed while still flying in her face.

"So, y-you are real?" Hinata finally asked. Kina reached out and lightly flicked Hinata's nose with a giggle.

"_Of course I am silly. A pixy is just as real as you humans, but I'm the first to make it over to your side in centuries."_

"If p-pixies once were able to c-come here, then why haven't I h-heard of one?" Hinata asked, now believing everything was real.

"_Hmm, I think you all forgot. My grandmother was here once when she was 300, but she died before I was born."_

"That's too bad, I never r-really had the chance to know m-my mother before she d-died."

"_Well, she was old, so she had a long life. Not many pixies live to be 1012."_ It was at this time that Hinata actually realized her hand was being held and rolled back over to look at Naruto.

"Sorry I ignored y-you. I thought I w-was hit on the h-head too hard."

"Not a problem, I reacted a lot like that when she first started to talk. Oh, before I forget…" Naruto brought up his other hand and offered the small bundle of lilacs to her. "I got these for you." Hinata brightened up like a light as she saw Naruto was giving her flowers. She reached out with her other hand, so she didn't have a reason to let so of him, and took the flowers. After taking in the gentle scent of them, she gently set them on her pillow next to her head.

"Thank y-you, they're beautiful." She told him with a smile.

"So how are you feeling then?" He asked

"Much better. They said there was a bit of internal d-damage, and I made it worse by reopening my chakra n-network, but I'll be out of here in m-maybe two more weeks."

"That's good to hear, even though I'm disqualified from the exams, I found someone to help train me for a while. He is kind of perverted, but he did teach me to summon, but I summoned a pixy instead of a toad on the first try." Hinata giggled a bit, until she realized something was off with that.

"Naruto-kun, h-how did you summon a pixy when the contract was for t-toads?"

"I think it has to do with the tattoo on my arm." Was his simple reply, since he didn't want to go into detail with everything.

"Oh…" She commented sadly, seeing he didn't want to talk about it.

"Sorry for making this visit short, but I should get going Hinata." He could tell that she really wanted to talk more, but he was on borrowed time before someone was going to shove him out anyways.

"Ok, Naruto-kun." Naruto felt like he nearly had to pry his hand out of her tight grip. Turning to leave, he took a few steps and turned back.

"Hey, Kina; did you want to stay and keep Hinata company? I know it gets lonely in here." Kina looked and saw Hinata was trying to hide her excitement over not being alone and easily agreed.

"_Yeah, I'd like that."_ Kina looked back and saw how Hinata was looking at him and knew there was much to talk about since she was clearly eyeing him in a more romantic way.

"Alright, I'll see you two later." Naruto turned around once again, but came up with another idea to delay his departure. "Hinata, is there anything you would like me to smuggle in for you?" She smiled even wider than she was before and nodded her head vigorously.

"S-some sweet rolls. There is a p-place three shops d-down from Ichiraku's. They know w-what I like."

"Sure thing Hinata, I'll come by as soon as I can." This time Naruto actually made it out of the room and shut the door behind him, leaving Kina to sneak in a few questions under Hinata's radar.

"_He certainly is nice."_

"Definitely, he is wonderful." Hinata replied dreamily.

"_Makes you want to kiss him, right?"_

"Very much…. Ah!" Hinata squeaked when she realized what she said and was now turning red while a tiny winged girl was laughing hysterically on her shoulder.

"_I'm sorry, I just saw how you looked at him and couldn't resist."_

"It's fine. I'm just t-to shy to s-say anything."

"_Personally, I think you are doing a wonderful job."_ Hinata looked at her with surprise written on her face. _"Come on, you can't be that surprised. He comes in and holds your hand, gives you flowers, and is coming back to visit tomorrow with your favorite food; even if he doesn't know it, he likes you."_

"Y-you really think so?" Hinata asked with eyes full of hope.

"_I know so, but he is one that you can't push too hard. Just let it happen and he'll find you when he is ready, but make sure not to relax too much on letting him know, if he feels you wouldn't be interested then he won't say anything."_

"How d-do you know so m-much about him?"

"_I'm a bit psychic, and since his energy brought me here, I can read him completely." _Hinata nodded in understanding and settled into the bed a bit more comfortably.

"Thank you for staying h-here, Naruto-kun was actually the first p-person I have seen today, aside from medical staff, and it w-was getting lonely." Hinata told her through a yawn.

"_Not a problem, you are so nice to talk to, but you do need some sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."_

"Yeah, I am tired." Hinata picked up the flowers and set them on her chest so she would see them when she wakes up, and dozed off to sleep. Seeing there wasn't much to do but wait, Kina decided to sleep as well.

* * *

(Notes) 

Well that is the last chapter of the bonus week, next week I will be back to the standard once a week update (insert 'boos' here), but I may have a double week a few times in the future. Hopefully I can actually write some more content; it has been about 2 weeks without adding to part two of this story (I've got to gear up the snowplows for the winter. Too much work, and not enough time and money to fit everything in.) Only 5 more chapters until part two, so I need to get writing!

See ya next week….Later


	12. Part 1: Entrance: Chapter 12

Well, from all the questions I had, I need to clear up some things…

1. Enzeru is NOT a pixy

2. This is not a summoning contract for pixies, but for mythical beings, so no pixy boss

3. I won't release chapters faster until I know I have enough to keep up with releases. You will get more bonus weeks throughout the course of the story IF my writing pace exceeds the posting pace, but I must stay on track for not skipping a week of updates, it may be a first on FFN to release a story of near 300,000 words without going a week without an update; that is my ultimate goal.

Thank you for all the positive reviews and I'm glad it is becoming more interesting now that I got away from the concrete canon story line. Keep those reviews coming…

**

* * *

**

Uyoku Myou 

**(Wings of Life/Destiny)**

**Part one: Entrance ****Chapter 12

* * *

**

Hinata and Kina would periodically wake and chat for awhile throughout the following night. Hinata was quite happy she had someone to talk to and was actually realizing that her first actual female friend was a mostly invisible pixy. Since she was invisible to most people it was one friend she knew she could have in the Hyuuga Manor and not be forced out since the Hyuuga frowned on friends to take away from the concentration of the heiress.

For Naruto, the following day started out with a horrible training regimen. The only thing he was allowed to do was meditate. After Naruto told Jiraiya about meeting Enzeru in a mindscape, he got the idea that is you could talk to one, then you could talk to the other. He didn't really want him to talk to the fox, but if you can find the spot where he is connected to, then you can pull chakra from that area as well just by thinking of drawing on it. Let's just say he was very glad when the day was over and Jiraiya had to do more research leaving him to do what he wanted.

Being released, Naruto ran straight to Ichiraku's for a quick lunch and picked up Hinata's treat from the store she frequented. He was given some trouble in the store, but after he told them he was sent by Hinata, they helped him right away, probably because they thought he was being used as a delivery boy. With the rolls in hand, he headed down to the hospital and snuck past all the nurses and entered Hinata's room.

"_Hey, it's Naruto-kun!"_ Kina shouted and flew up to him happily.

"Hi Kina." He greeted as he stepped closer to Hinata's bed and looked at her happy face. "It seems you are feeling better." He commented as he placed the small box of rolls on her bedside table.

"Y-yes, much better now." She replied with a blushing smile. Naruto smiled back and pulled out a napkin and handed Hinata one of the rolls, which she took readily. While she was eating the roll, she really wanted to grab his hand and just feel his touch again, but knew she couldn't bring herself to it.

"_Hey Naruto-kun, hold her hand, she's still unhappy with being here."_ Kina whispered to him to give Hinata some relief from her want.

"You sure?" Naruto asked, thinking it was a strange request.

"_Definitely, she'll like some more comfort."_ Once again, he thought it was strange to have that suggested, but the idea wasn't bad in his mind. Naruto tried to covertly approach her hand, but found it futile once he was within an inch when she grabbed a hold of him and gave him a squeeze while still eating her snack. When she finished off the last bite, she turned completely red in the face seeing that Naruto was watching her closely. Deciding to be brave for once, she scooted away from him to the side of the bed leaving barely enough room for a second person.

"Naruto-kun, c-come sit with m-me and talk, and b-bring the other roll." He wasn't too sure about the request, so he decided it was probably best to go along with it. He got into the bed next to her, without breaking their hands apart, and grabbed the last roll for her with his free hand. After handing it to Hinata he could only smile seeing her take a huge, unladylike, bite of the sugary treat. In mid bite, she saw how he looked at her and let out a little giggle as she began chewing. "What? I l-like them." She commented through a mouth full of the roll.

"I can see that." Naruto replied with a smile.

"You w-want a bite?" He definitely looked surprised since it has been many years since the last time anyone offered to share something with him. "Come on Naruto-kun, t-try some." She didn't give him much of a choice as she shoved it in his face. She smiled as he took a bite, then blushed realizing exactly how forward she was.

"It's good." He mumbled while chewing. Hinata went back to eating the roll happily while Kina silently kept her distance enjoying their interaction. Hinata looked back to him and notice a large piece of frosting on his nose. Pushing through her embarrassment, she reached out and wiped the frosting off his nose and licked it off her finger. Ignoring his astonished and embarrassed look, she went back to eating her roll. She just popped the last piece in her mouth as a nurse came in and jumped in surprise seeing Naruto sitting in the bed with her.

"What the hell is going on here? You aren't allowed in here, and you know that!" She yelled at Naruto. He sighed and started getting out of the bed with Hinata not wanting to let go of his hand.

"Sorry Hinata, I have to go. See you later?"

"Not a chance, I'm going to have someone guarding her room. I can't have you messing up her recovery, now get out." The nurse ordered sternly.

"Well, I'll see you again sometime, Kina, you can do what you want." He said with a disappointed sigh that his stay was cut short.

"_I'm staying with Hinata, I can't have her getting lonely now can I?"_

"Thanks Kina." The nurse looked at him like he was crazy, talking to himself, but didn't care much since he was leaving and wasn't going to be coming back.

* * *

It was now the day of the chuunin final exams. Hinata managed to get out of the hospital a week prior, but still hasn't been able to see Naruto, but having Kina with her all the time made it better. Naruto found his training a pain in the ass, but apparently there were some good aspects of meditating. Once he was finally able to keep himself centered and heard and felt nothing but his own heart beat and breaths, he would find himself walking through the maze of corridors and dripping pipes like when he found Enzeru for the first time.

* * *

(Kick it back a few days) (During meditation) (note: the only time I've used a flashback)

Naruto was wandering aimlessly down the dank hallways of his mind trying to figure out how to use the extra chakra that he knew existed inside his body. He came across something that looked familiar and realized it was the hall that was blocked the last time he was there. After hearing deep raspy breaths, he knew it wasn't a good idea to explore and decided he could try and make his way back to Enzeru's peaceful realm. He congratulated himself as he walked into the large ceiling less room with a smile.

"_Naruto, what brings you here?"_ Enzeru asked him, after seeing him step around one of the large pillars.

"I was trying to meditate, and apparently I accomplished it." He stated with a feeling of accomplishment.

"_So it seems, but what was the real reason behind doing it?"_

"Ero-sennin wanted me to learn how to use the fox's chakra so it won't affect me when it happens, that and to get some use out of his bastard ass."

"_I see. It was probably how the seal was intended to be. I would suggest you try talking to the beast, maybe if you strike a decent deal, he won't try to force his will on you and further taint you."_

"Well, it is worth a try, not like he will kill me or anything since that would be like killing himself." After that being said, he walked out of the peaceful room and back to the depths of the damp halls. After maneuvering his way back to the passage where the evil sounding breaths were originating, he started a slight decent down the hall until he started feeling his feet get wet with the sloshing of water around them. Once he was walking in near ankle deep water, the hall opened up into a massive room with a huge gate with seemingly no top in sight.

"**Who dares disturb my sleep?!" **An evil deep voice called out thundering through the walls.

"Why don't you come closer and see, dumb ass." Naruto called back. What he saw next would cause even the greatest Kage to tremble in fear. Behind the bars stood a giant demonic fox with his bloodshot eyes drilling away at his very soul, but yet no fear was present in the blonde. "So that is the face of the son of a bitch who has been trying to get me to kill people that don't deserve it."

"**Well, I was expecting something a little bigger and menacing as the being that contains me, but I get stuck with you, a scrawny boy."**

"Shove it fox, now I'm not leaving here until we make a deal about you feeding ideas into my head and your chakra."

"**You insolent whelp! You are lucky I like your intestinal fortitude, so let's deal."**

"Really? That was easier than I expected."

"**Yeah, well, I'm tired of being locked up in here.**** I will give you all the chakra you want in return for free and total use of your body for one night every month."**

"Not happening. You give me chakra when I need it and quit bothering me to kill and you can have access to my sight so you can see what is going on."

"**What a joke, I'll give you chakra AND shut up for one night free roam every other month."** The beast countered once more.

"No, how about… You give me chakra when I need it to survive or protect ones I care about and you stay out of my head and I'll try to clean up this place." Suddenly the Kyuubi perked up and inched closer to the bars.

"**Chakra when you need it to survive in dangerous situations, or to protect a loved one, and I stay out of your head for complete control of the cage where I live."**

"As long as you are still locked away and can't escape."

"**Done. If that is all you have for me, I'd like to get back to decorating this place, it makes me sick."** Naruto watched as the drab looking place brightened up considerably. The bars of the cage turned to bright glimmering gold as pillars started to emerge from the ground. Naruto thought is was quite the coincidence that his new landscape was starting to look a lot like that of Enzeru's but had to leave that for another day as he drifted back to the real world seeing that his training was finished.

(end flashback)

* * *

Naruto was now making his way down to the arena at a leisurely pace and came upon the first training ground he ever was assigned to, the place where Kakashi accepted him as a member of team 7. As he was looking over the area he was suddenly aware of two females talking by one of the stumps and immediately recognized them. He snuck up behind them and was now standing on the stump over where they were sitting.

"_I can't believe you dreamt that, you're only 12"_

"Well, I'll b-be 13 in a few more months."

"Hey whatcha talking about?" Naruto piped in making his presence known. Hinata looked up and saw him in his orange clothing looking down at her with a smile. She immediately froze after turning completely red, and then her pale eyes rolled back into her head as she fell over. "What happened?" Naruto asked as he jumped down beside her and lightly shook her body.

"_How much of the conversation did you hear?"_ Kina asked while fluttering above Hinata's face to fan her awake

"Just the last two sentences? Is there something wrong?"

"_Not really, she just was surprised by you appearing, she isn't too good with surprises."_ Naruto nodded in acceptance and waited the two minutes for her to wake up again.

"Sorry for sneaking up on you like that. That is the last time I sneak up on someone when they're talking about who knows what." Hinata was relieved the he didn't actually hear anything about her dream she was telling Kina about, which was the sole reason she fainted out of embarrassment. She made her way back to her feet and noticed, over her shoulder, Kiba was approaching but was still a ways away.

"That's ok, let's hurry up, w-we don't want to m-miss anything." Hinata started hurrying to the arena so Kiba didn't see her and make a big deal, and probably pick a fight, with Naruto. Shrugging it off, Naruto hurried up right beside her as she led the way. When they got to the arena, there were people running in every direction trying to sell their wares and pushing their way into the stadium. With all those people, Hinata was starting to lose sight of Naruto until something grabbed her hand.

"Come on Hinata, we don't want to get lost in this crowd." Naruto mentioned as he started pulling her along to the entrance where a man was taking tickets. She loved feeling her hand in his and hoped he'd never let go.

"Tickets please." Naruto and Hinata took out their tickets and handed them to the man. He took Hinata's and tore it in half before giving it back with a smile, then he looked at Naruto's with a look of a jewelry assessor. "Yeah, sorry, this is a forgery; I can't let you in." Naruto looked at the man in complete anger, with Hinata not too far off.

"That is bull, you know it is good. I received it from the Hokage himself!" The angry blonde shouted drawing the attention of those around them.

"Sorry, but I have final say in if it is a forgery, and what I say goes." The man replied triumphantly.

"Why you…" Naruto was ready to beat the hell out of the man when he suddenly felt a large hand ruffle his hair.

"Let the boy in, he's with me." The ticket guy looked up at the new person causing his eyes to grow in astonishment.

"M-m-master Jiraiya! I thought you would never come back. Welcome, of course." The man quickly let the white haired guy in with Naruto following, still hanging onto Hinata's hand.

"Thanks Ero-sennin!" This of course got Jiraiya's eye twitching and Hinata's astonishment from recognizing the man accompanying them.

"Naruto-kun, y-you know him?" She asked in awe. Sure they have all talked with the Hokage, but Naruto was on friendly terms with a sannin that hasn't been seen for years.

"Yeah, he is the one that taught me how to summon." Naruto informed her like it was a common practice.

"Naruto-kun… you, you were trained by one of the l-legendary sannin?"

"Legendary pervert more like it." He commented, still clearly oblivious to what she was implying.

"Why you little brat. I'll have you know I am renowned through out this land." Jiraiya piped up after having been irritated a bit too much.

"So Hinata, who are the sannin?" Naruto asked, completely ignoring the pissed man ranting next to him.

"They are p-powerful ninja that can rival the Sandaime Hokage in strength. One is Jiraiya, one known for m-mastery over sealing and summons great toads. Another is the creator of the m-medical nin program, one known to b-be able to heal any ailment and summons slugs, known as Tsunade and the last is a t-traitor name Orochimaru…

"Who summons snakes." Naruto cut in.

"Yes, they are known as the Toad Sanin, the Slug Sannin and the Snake Sannin. They were a team under Sarutobi-sama and are the three strongest ninja to come out of Konoha. There was only one that was greater in ability, and he was the Yondaime."

"See, at least there are some kids your age that see my worth, and me teaching the Yondaime further proves by ability." Jiraiya cut in.

"Yeah, but they haven't seen you peeping into the woman's bath, Ero-sennin." Naruto threw back.

"Well, at least I wasn't holding out, who's your girlfriend?" Naruto didn't know what he was talking about, until he felt the grip increase on his hand from Hinata's nervousness growing from the extra attention.

"Oh, um, she isn't my girlfriend. She is just a friend." Naruto quickly defended.

"Really? Then why are you still holding her hand?" Naruto immediately looked down and let go of her hand, making the small Hyuuga want to harm Jiraiya in the most painful way possible for making him stop, but was still quite happy for the time she had. They all approached the VIP area with the perfect overview of the stadium and looked out across the expanse of the fighting area. "Well, enjoy the fights, I'll be down with the Hokage, and Naruto… don't do anything I wouldn't." Jiraiya giggled perversely on his way out the door thinking about what he would do sitting next to a female while all eyes were sure to be on the fighting.

"Well, I guess he isn't completely worthless, these are excellent seats; I just wish I was down there instead." Naruto muttered.

"I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke out sadly, feeling at fault for his sadness.

"Don't get down about it Hinata, I definitely would do it again." Naruto started looking around and didn't notice something that should have been there. "Hey, where's Kina?"

"_I'm over here with Hinata." _She called out from Hinata's opposite shoulder.

"That's good, I just didn't want you to get lost or something in all these people."

"_You know Hinata, you really did pick a great guy to fall for. I don't think anyone in my own world is that nice to someone they have only seen but a few times." _Kina commented right in her ear to be covert.

"I know." She whispered back with a smile just as the proctor for the final exam arrived with a large senborn sticking from his mouth.

* * *

"Welcome to the final exam of the chuunin selections. My name is Shiranui Genma, I will be the proctor for this part of the test due to some injuries our previous proctor had during a routine mission. There is only one rule: when I say it is over, than it is over. Nara Shikamaru and Temari, come to the arena."

* * *

"Why did I ever come here? This is so troublesome. To make it worse I have to fight another girl, ah man." Shikamaru lifted himself off the rail he was leaning on just to turn around and meet face to face with the dirty blonde haired kunoichi.

"It can't be that bad to fight me, at least I'll allow you to stare at me, but I'll still kick your ass." Shikamaru decided to lean over the rail again to catch a glimpse of a cloud or something and avoid her looks.

"Troublesome women." Temari turned around with her fan on her shoulder like she was headed for the stairs and ended up smacking the lazy ninja off the balcony with her fan. With a smirk, she leaped off the edge and rode the wind with her fan to the ground.

"You coming lazy ass?" She asked after landing next to him.

"Tsk, troublesome." Shikamaru righted himself from the peculiar position he landed in and prepared for the fight.

"Fighters… Begin!" Announced the proctor as he jumped away from the two, still shaking his head as the Nara laziness continued on.

The fight was all one sided as Temari teased him relentlessly and attacked with vicious wind based attacks. Shikamaru, being the well calculated guy he is, kept his cool throughout the battle thinking of different strategies. He cursed the idea of him being the first to fight since the sun was high in the air giving no real shadows to attack from.

'This is ridiculous, I can only use shadows and at high noon I've got nothing to work with.' He jumped suddenly to the left to dodge another wind attack and found another tree to hide behind. He brought up his hands into his usual thinking pose and started running through multiple strategies. He sat thinking, away from her attacks, when he heard the distinct sound of a familiar flock of birds nearby, then an idea hit him.

"Well, mark that down as one more thing that came out of being lazy." He muttered to himself after he realized it wasn't a kunai pouch he was wearing, but a bag full, well mostly full, of a special grain to feed the deer at his families range which he forgot to switch out this morning in the rush to the arena. The odd part of this grain was that it had a distinct smell to it once the sun touches it that would always attract the same flock of birds to where ever he threw the grain. Stepping out into the open again, Temari smirked knowing it was going to be easy when he pulled a handful of the grain from his pouch and flung it into the air in a wide arc over her head.

"What the hell is this!" she screamed as the stuff flew in the air and into her hair. Before she knew it a massive flock of birds soared overhead overshadowing the entire arena. Showing off his own smirk, Shikamaru activated his shadow possession technique and held it on the sand kunoichi as she started to get pummeled by the birds helplessly. "Get these things off me! Let me move, curse you! Ahh they're in my hair! Get them out! I quit! Just get them off of me!" She shouted as she wanted to wave her hands at the birds but couldn't move due to Shikamaru's shadow. Hearing this, the proctor just shook his head.

"Winner, Nara Shikamaru. After a 20 minute break, so we can get theses blasted birds out of here, we'll have the next match between Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara of the Desert." Genma disappeared in a puff of smoke to wait for the birds to be shooed away and to continue while low level chuunin were left with the task of cleaning up the arena.

* * *

"Well that was different, right Hinata?" He looked over and saw she was sweating and absolutely flushed and wasn't looking too well. He also saw a concerned looking pixy flying overhead as well. "Hinata, what's wrong, are you ok?"

"I-I d-don't Naruto-kun…" coughing a little in her hand, she looked down and saw a small pool of blood on her palm and stood on wobbly feet. "N-not g-good." She fell on top of Naruto with her bloodied lips in contact with his cheek. Naruto would have felt embarrassed by this contact if he wasn't so scared for her safety.

"Hey, we need a doctor over here! Make it fast!" Naruto shouted out to anyone that would listen, but everyone ignored him. "Stupid assholes." Naruto grumbled as he picked Hinata up in his arms and dashed out of the arena just as Genma was announcing the start of the next match.

Naruto kept running at his fastest rate to the hospital with Kina right behind him. Not even giving any acknowledgement to Lee and Gai as he passed them, coming from the hospital, he kept moving in hopes that her condition wasn't too bad. Dashing into the hospital he saw it was mostly empty, aside from a few nurses and maybe one doctor, if you could find him.

"Hey! A little help here!" Getting nothing but a few dirty looks in his direction, all the staff moved along. "Assholes! HYUUGA HINATA is hurt!" Hearing a name they all knew too well, they finally noticed Naruto was carrying the heiress to the most powerful clan in Konoha. Naruto was relieved as they brought out a gurney and placed her on it before they disappeared into the back of the hospital.

"What did you do to the little lady you brat!?" Shouted one of the nurses when she came out from the room Hinata was pushed to.

"Nothing, we were watching the chuunin exams and she just coughed up blood and passed out. If you stupid shits wouldn't ignore me all the time, someone could have helped her at the arena, but noooo, you all can't hear anything coming from me. Arrogant asses. Just remember, if she dies here, then you will see exactly what you fear from me GOT IT?" Naruto stormed out of the hospital, clearly pissed as he nearly threw the door off its hinges and wandered the village streets for a while to cool off, niot even realizing the battles at the arena were still going on.

"_Naruto-kun, there seems to be something weird going on in the arena, I don't think it is safe here."_ Kina revealed after getting a horrid shiver flow through her. This stopped Naruto quickly since he felt a weird churning in his stomach as well and turned to the pixy.

"Ok, why don't you go stay with Hinata, I'll go check it out." As soon as he said that, a huge three headed snake crashed through the protective wall around Konoha only a few yards from where they were standing. Naruto jumped at the rumbling sensation from the attack and started seeing countless ninja jumping through the hole created signifying a full scale attack. "Go Kina!" Throwing out his need for self preservation, Naruto ran straight for the huge snake that ran straight through houses and buildings unchallenged as more Konoha ninja fell at the beast's might.

'The time is now fox, let's see what you can really do!' Naruto shouted inward as he jumped at the snake. Naruto hoped with all his very being that this would work since it was still untested, and he knew the boss toad was a grumpy dude.

'**And I was just getting used to my new surroundings… just don't kill me.'** Naruto felt a surge of strength fill his being to a level not felt since fighting Orochimaru. With a crooked smile, Naruto flew through some hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" A huge plume of smoke filled the area before a giant toad with one scarred eye and a large pipe landed in the snake's wake of destruction.

"**Snakes! I hate snakes!"** The massive toad drew out a sword from his back and cleaved the snake into many pieces before it could react. **"Worthless summons, now where is that pervert Jiraiya?"** Naruto was left stunned after seeing the toad, which dwarfed everything, slice apart the snake and many other enemy ninja in the process with little effort. If the three headed snake was large, then this toad was huge in comparison. "**Jiraiya!?" **Gamabunta shouted, causing the very ground to rumble and shake with the might of just his voice.

* * *

(Ending notes)

Well, that is it for now. I know you guys wanted to see Neji and Naruto fight and that is a big event that shapes the Naruto world, but I'll skip it, well kind of. Don't worry though, he will still get humbled and the seals will still be talked about. I can't wait to get into releasing part 2 it is much more my style. Well, until next time….

…Later


	13. Part 1: Entrance: Chapter 13

Almost missed the week, it went too fast for me. Well, just as an update on the progress so far, I've passed 50,000 words in part two and it is looking pretty good for progression. At least I'm finally getting new content written again and to reach my goal I'll need about 40,000 more words before we reach chapter 16, then it is on to part 3. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, it gets kind of funky in places and slightly rushed, but boring you all on identical fights to canon isn't how I roll. As you can tell, everything is written for Naruto's or Hinata's perspective throughout the story, so that is why some battles aren't shown. I feel those omnipotent style stories don't get you close to the main characters which takes away some of the enjoyment in my opinion. Well, enough talking...Enjoy the chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Uyoku Myou**

(Wings of Life/Destiny)

Part One: Entrance - Chapter 13**

* * *

**

(Last Time)

Naruto just summoned Gamabunta when the three headed snake crashed through the main gates of Konoha...

* * *

"Hey toad! You wouldn't happen to know Gamakichi would you?" Naruto shouted for the massive creature to hear.

"**Hmm?"** The massive toad wrapped his tongue around Naruto and lifted him up and sat him on his nose for a better look. **"Who are you, kid?"**

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, now are you going to help me or just ask questions?"

"**Well, my son did say the new signer of the contract was a little loud and weird, but why should I help you?"**

"Enough stalling, can you sense something strange? Kina told me something strange was happening at the arena." Naruto asked impatiently.

"**Hmm, who is Kina?"**

"My pixy friend." Gamabuta's eyes raised slightly.

"**And I thought Gamakichi was lying, a friend of a pixy is good enough for a little help, the name's Gamabunta."** Gamabunta surveyed the area and felt for strange occurrences. **"Well, it seems there is more than one. Your Hokage is trapped in a field of some sort with that bastard snake summoner, but the pervert is hiding up there as well, so they should be fine, there is also a huge chakra signature off running through the forest."**

"Ok, I should chase after the chakra signature then, how far away are they?"

"**About two or three hops…"** Gamabunta always loved surprising his summoners by taking off suddenly, and this was no exception as he appeared to almost smile.** "Hang on cause here we go!" **Naruto flew back off his nose and onto the top of Gamabunta's head when he finally anchored himself with the use of some chakra. While in the apex of the second leap, they could see the beginnings of a great sand beast coming from what seemed to be Gaara.

"What is that thing?" Naruto asked after seeing the cloud of sand covering the ground.

"**Looks like the Shukaku, a sand demon. He must be sealed in that guy and is being let out."** Gamabunta replied.

"Well then, I guess we are here just in time." The great toad suddenly came to a stop and lowered himself to the ground.

"**There are some other low level ninja trying to fight him, if we battle now, they will be crushed. You go on ahead and get them to stay back if you can't subdue him."**

"Great idea, don't need to lose ninja by friendly fire." Naruto leapt off of Gamabunta's head and took off running the moment he hit the ground.

* * *

(With the Hokage and Orochimaru)

After the sound four set up the chakra shield Orochimaru looked at the Hokage with a slimy smile. After exchanging some un-pleasantries, they took off into a serious battle, throwing jutsu at each other, only for them to miss horribly due to the attacks being dodged. Orochimaru could see that he had the upper hand in the battle, since Sarutobi's age was definitely showing and decided to torture him in death being served by his very own teachers and predecessor. Calling out for his forbidden resurrection technique, three coffins started to rise up. Before the third coffin came to a stop, the Hokage flung hundreds of shuriken, with the use of the Kage shuriken technique, effectively stopping the progression and sending that coffin back down. Orochimaru wasn't deterred by that setback when the two remaining coffins opened to reveal the first and second Hokages. After implanting them with the controlling kunai, they moved to attack when a shout was heard.

"Doton: Yomi Numa!" Before the previous Hokages could react, a nasty looking swamp engulfed them tearing away and eating at their flesh with its acidic properties. Jiraiya laughed heartily seeing Orochimaru's surprised face.

"How did you get here? I waited for the summon to be stopped by your toad when I executed the shield to be sure."

"That wasn't my summon, I was here all along, now lets get this show on the road."

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto was tearing through the forest, passing Shikamaru , with Asuma, and Shino, with his father, along the way. Seeing they were taken care of, he continued the charge forward towards the concentration of chakra. Naruto jumped into a damaged area of the forest with sand strewn everywhere from the battle that took place. Running further in, He saw Gaara with more than half his body transformed into the beast held within. Standing in front of Gaara was Sasuke and Neji eying down the sand ninja.

"What's going on guys?" Naruto asked as he made his presence known.

"None of your business loser, we're in the middle of a fight here." Sasuke commented

"Now back off, a failure like you can never accomplish anything." Neji added with a sneer through his panting.

"You guys are so lame! Always the same thing, loser this and failure that. Hinata worked her ass off to get where she is, can you honestly tell me that a year ago you could have held out against her. And you Sasuke, you have all the girls of the village throwing themselves at you and you can't even be nice for one person. Many people have lost their parents and they all don't act like you go get over yourselves."

"Hey, you guys going to complain, or fight. The little pink haired one isn't doing too well." Naruto looked over and saw a small dog looking towards Sakura, who was pinned to a tree with a claw made of sand trying to crush the life out of her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto looked back towards Gaara, who was ignoring them all while grabbing his head in pain from the voices urging him to kill. "This ends here…. Tajuu Kage bushin no jutsu!" Hundreds of clones appeared, which got Gaara's immediate attention.

"You, you are now my prey!" Gaara's eyes were now both golden in color in the shape of a star as more sand flew about his body. All the Naruto clones realized that every second Gaara had control of his chakra, the hand of sand would get tighter around Sakura, and decided it was time to start the counter attack, with or without the other two.

"Stay out of this! You'll get in the way!" Neji shouted as he struck down some of Naruto's clones.

"Must kill you **all!**" All their attention was brought back to Gaara as the sand flew up striking down all the clones and sending Sasuke and Neji flying back into a tree next to where Naruto was slammed. With a groan Neji started to stand, but Sasuke wasn't doing too well. When Neji finally stood, he saw Naruto was already standing and attacking Gaara once more.

'Where does he get the idea that he can change? He is a loser, the bottom of the barrel, but yet why doesn't he just give up?' Neji fell back on the ground knowing his limit and watched as Gaara's form grew larger. A huge sand claw flung Naruto back to the ground and left a trail with his body until it came to rest close to the wasted Neji.

"Damn that hurts…" Naruto mumbled. When he finally got up, he saw Gaara was now completely covered in sand and was easily five times larger than before. "Oh hell, I couldn't get him away… I guess it is now or never." Naruto looked over his shoulder and located the dog summon and quickly ran to him. "You're one of Kakashi-sensei's summons right?"

"Yes, I'm Pakuun, pleased to meet ya." The little pug dog introduced

"Well do you think you can alert a huge toad for me?"

"Well, I can do that from here, toads have great hearing, so which one is he?" Pakuun asked just to see what size of creature this kid could summon.

"You'll find out." Naruto replied with a smile. He took off running to keep Gaara away from the area the others were at when he heard a loud, ear piercing howl coming from the tiny dog. Within moments, a shadow was cast over the small dog as Gamabunta leapt over the small group, leaving Pakkun astonished that someone that young could summon a boss.

* * *

(Jiraiya and Sandaime Hokage)

'This was not in the plans' Orochimaru told himself as he drew out his sword from his throat with his snake like tongue and prepared for battle with his old teammate and sensei. Orochimaru charged forward when the Hokage's attention was distracted by a nearby fight outside the shield and truly realized how old he has gotten by his fatigue when he realized he was much slower now than in his prime. Before Orochimaru made contact with the unsuspecting Hokage, a large human sized battle toad blocked the sword with his armored covered arms.

"It's over Orochimaru." Jiraiya shouted as he jammed a great ball of chakra into his side. The attack didn't have the punch it should have had and only pushed Orochimaru into contact with the barrier, seriously burning his hands.

"This is far from over. We retreat for now, move out!" The barrier fell right as Kabuto arrived to help Orochimaru off while Jiraiya went to give chase, but was halted by the Sandaime.

"Jiraiya, stay. The village's safety is of the utmost importance and our ranks have been scattered so we are currently weak. Also, it is time I step down again, I am much too old to fight anymore." Jiraiya ran to the man's side and helped him to stand.

"I understand sensei, but who will take over being Hokage?"

"There is only one choice right now, she is the only one reliable enough for the job."

"Not her… Please tell me you aren't sending me after her." Jiraiya demanded, not wanting to face the anger of _her._

"Yes, right after order is restored here, you will locate Tsunade and ask her to become the Godaime Hokage."

"Well, at least it isn't me, I couldn't do it, not enough patience." Jiraiya relented and helped his old teacher away from the battlefield.

* * *

(Naruto and Gamabunta)

Naruto leapt up onto the giant toad with determination. He knew that defeating Gaara was the only choice in keeping everyone in one piece, so it was game time.

"**I'm free! After all these years, I'm free!"** Cried out Shukaku after Gaara knocked himself unconscious, for greater power, to defeat the new threat of the giant toad. Naruto held on tight to the back of the boss toad as they flew through the air throwing giant balls of wind and water back and forth between them and Shukaku. They quickly found the giant sword of Gamabunta's was worthless since the sand would reform after lobbing off a limb, and since there was some chance of getting through to Gaara, using toad oil for a massive flame was out of the question, so it was only down to straight forward bashing to wake up Gaara.

"Hey, Gamabunta, how do you suppose we wake him up again? I can't just jump over there and bash him upside the head with the way that sand beast is jumping around, you would have to hold him."

"**I can't do that with my webbed feet, I can't hold onto something like that without claws. We could try a combined transformation, you will just need to think of something to transform into, I'll take care of the rest."**

"Right, so what has claws?"

"**Ready kid? Let's go! Transform!"** Naruto could really only let his mind pull out the first creature that entered his mind, which just happened to be the form of the Kyuubi.

'**Hmm So he really has the fox, this will be fun to try out this body.'** Gamabunta started grabbing trees with the new tails he had control of and chucked them at Shukaku as a distraction as he ran in. Shukaku was in mid launch of another air bullet when Gamabunta held his mouth shut holding the air inside giving him a bad stomach ache.

"**Go now!"** Naruto launched away from the giant toad and soared through the air with his fist cocked back. The moment he was in range, he cracked his fist into Gaara's jaw effectively waking him up and dealing a great amount of damage.

"**Wait, no! I don't want to go back yet!"** Cried the giant sand beast as he started receding into Gaara's mind. With Gaara fully conscious the extra sand control faded and clumps of the sand that made up Shukaku started to fall to the ground.

"**You're on you own now Naruto, my chakra is spent."** Gamabunta disappeared in a plume of smoke leaving the forest seemingly empty without being occupied with the two huge beasts.

"How, how are you so strong? I kill to prove my existence, yet you don't and still exist, how?" Gaara forced out as he fell nearly lifeless to the ground.

"You have a demon inside you and lived your life in solitude with no friends, aside from my adoptive mother I had no friends either, but that changed. I found friends in my teammates. I can see you have much the same with your team, you just need to let them in." Naruto offered after he landed hard next to him.

"No one can be friends with a demon."

"No, they can't, but you aren't a demon unless you let yourself be one." Naruto and Gaara traded glances and couldn't drag themselves to their feet, but Naruto still offered up his hand to the sand nin who landed only a few inches away. "Live your life for the good of the people, eventually they will acknowledge your existence like I do, Gaara. IT will be hard and many will still hate you, but the ones that care will always be by your side. After all your threats to kill them, where has your siblings always been?" Gaara's head hurt with all the pain that he realized he caused. The few people that he actually cared about were the same he attempted to get rid of every chance he had.

"You are indeed a formidable opponent Uzumaki, I sense you are much like me, so how can you take the attitudes of the village?"

"I let them think what they want, I'll still protect them all, besides, I really only need my friends to survive." At this moment Kankuro and Temari arrived on site looking worse for wear, but still ready for a battle.

"Gaara!" The sand kunoichi shouted showing she did care about her brother

"It's over Temari." Gaara looked to Naruto's offered hand and took it in a handshake. "We will meet again Uzumaki, and not as enemies."

"How about a spar and not a full out battle then?" Gaara didn't answer and just turned to his siblings with a slight inkling of a smile on his face.

"Temari, Kankuro, let's go, we are done here."

"But what about the plan?" Kankuro asked.

"We will not do battle with potential allies… and friends." Kankuro helped Gaara up and supported him with his shoulder as Temari glared at Naruto until a small smile formed on her face.

"Well, you blonde idiot, it seems we owe you for revealing my little brother again. Remember, our debts don't go unpaid." Temari grabbed the other arm of Gaara and took off into the forest. Naruto was soon joined by Sasuke and Neji hobbling onto the trampled area.

"Where did he go? Don't tell me you let him go." Sasuke berated

"Damn right I did Sasuke!"

"You are a failure aren't you?" Neji threw in for added flair, but couldn't keep his mind from wondering about what truly drove the blonde to do the impossible.

"Far from it Neji, Gaara just has the same curse I have, a seal that can never be undone. Do you know what it is like to have a cursed seal?" He saw Neji's face suddenly turn to one of thinking and pondering when Naruto spoke again. "I guess you do, there is no need to dwell on what you can't change, just look to that which you can. If there is a problem between the branches in your clan, try to fix it, not destroy it. Hinata had nothing to do with the friction, if you ask me, she is part of the cure. I know that even now she doesn't hate you. With your help you two can change it, unless you want to wait for me to become strong enough to change it for you." Naruto struggled to his feet and smiled wide before turning away from the two and with the first step forward, he fell flat on his face oblivious to the world in his new unconsciousness.

"What a loser." Sasuke muttered as he picked up Sakura's body after she was released from the sand claw.

"Maybe, but how did he do what we couldn't?" Neji stepped up to Naruto's downed body and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"We should just leave him, this is so dumb." Sasuke complained before throwing Sakura over his shoulder and attempted to lend a hand in dragging Naruto back to the village.

* * *

Five hours later the village was already starting to rebuild after the retreat was sounded shortly after Orochimaru's escape, with the sound four and Kabuto aiding him. With the help of the older ninja of the village all the intruders were either killed or captured allowing security to be reinstated giving the villagers the piece of mind to come out of their hiding. Luckily the Sandaime Hokage survived the attack, thanks to Jiraiya's involvement, so he was able to restore order in the ninja ranks. Even though order was restored, there was little enthusiasm in the village and most were considering leaving, fearing an attack again, but they all held off on that for a while to help their friends with the rebuild efforts and with the insistence of the Sandaime that everything was going to be fine.

Naruto found himself waking up in the hospital like the many times before and decided for himself that it was time to check out. Not even paying attention to his surroundings, Naruto started to get out of bed when he finally noticed someone was in his room.

"Going somewhere brat?" Naruto snapped around and saw the tall white haired guy standing there, obviously waiting for him.

"What do you want Ero-Sennin?"

"I was ordered to go and locate an old friend of mine and want you to accompany me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Hmm, I'll teach you something." Naruto thought about it much longer than Jiraiya thought he would with the enthusiasm from the last jutsu, but that was because Naruto realized there was something important that he was forgetting to do.

"Oh crap, Hinata." Naruto quickly made sure he was still dressed in his clothes before rushing out of his room in search of his friend. After a few minutes of no answers, he came across the small pixy, Kina.

"_Naruto-kun, Hinata isn't doing too well, follow me."_ She led the way to a small room in the far corner of the floor. He stepped into the room and saw the small girl looking very pale and barely holding onto her life. He stepped up closer to her and held her hand that felt much colder than it should have when a nurse entered the room.

"You really shouldn't be in here." She warned with a bit of empathy.

"Can you tell me what is wrong with her?"

"I really shouldn't, but since you seem to be her friend and no one else has come, I'll tell you. She is bleeding internally from her injuries previous. The doctors that healed her before missed something inside and for the past month she has still been bleeding. Right now there is nothing we can do since it has been so long."

"So she's going to die? There has to be some way to help her." Naruto demanded feeling the creeping horror of losing someone else from his life.

"The only possible chance would be if the legendary healer Tsunade was still here, but she has been missing for over 12 years and no one knows where she is or how to find her, so there isn't much hope." The nurse offered.

"If that is the only way, then I will find this Tsunade person." After saying this Jiraiya walked into the room as the nurse stepped out not wanting to break his hope.

"There you are kid, now are you coming with me or not?" Naruto looked back at him to acknowledge his presence then returned his attention to the small girl.

"No, I can't, I need to find a person named Tsunade to heal Hinata." Jiraiya smiled and rested his hand on Naruto's head.

"Well, you're in luck, since my old teammate just happens to be Tsunade. Did you forget what your little friend told you at the arena already about the sannin?" He shook the man's hand off his head but kept his gaze on Hinata.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Letting out a disappointed sigh, Naruto pulled his hand away from her. "Hang on Hinata; we're going to find you some help. Just stay alive until we return." Naruto turned away from the bed and looked at Jiraiya. "Well, Ero-Sennin, let's stop wasting time and find Tsunade." Naruto walked towards the door before turning back. "Hey Kina, I know you can't do much but I'd still feel better if you were to watch over her until I get back."

"_Sure, I just want her to get better, so hurry up."_ Naruto agreed with her assessment and took off out the door past Jiraiya without even breaking stride.

* * *

Only five minutes passed before Naruto was at the half destroyed gate joining with Jiraiya for the trip. The old perverted sannin was actually surprised to see him there so quickly and couldn't resist the jab hovering in his mind.

"You sure she isn't your girlfriend? You sure seem a bit friendly with her."

"Shut up Ero-Sennin." Naruto ordered sternly showing there was no more conversation there. After Konoha disappeared in the background, Naruto was getting bored and impatient at the silence and just had to break it. "So where are we going, and how long will it take?"

"My guess is that it should take a week if we're lucky since there really is no definite lead on where she is."

"Do you think Hinata can last that long?"

"I really don't know kid, she isn't doing that well."

"Yeah, I know." Naruto mentioned with a sorrowful look.

"Alright, enough of that for now. How about I try to teach you a new jutsu while we travel? It will help you get your mind off her."

"Sure, I guess." Naruto still didn't feel like doing anything while his friend was stuck in the hospital, but it would help to pass time that was going to be spent one way or another. Jiraiya paused on the road and held out his hand.

"Now watch carefully." Jiraiya slowly started the chakra manipulation forming the round sphere of rapidly swirling attack known as the Rasengan. Naruto was amazed at the awesome display in front of him. It just looked powerful as it swirled around in the palm of the sannin's hand. Jiraiya saw the look on his face and decided it would be even more impressive to display the potency of the technique. Taking the jutsu off the path, he found a large tree and jammed it into the trunk before allowing it to dissipate leaving a perfect hole in the tree.

"Cool."

"You're darn right it is, it is the technique created by none other than the Fourth Hokage, my previous student. This is the technique you will learn. Take this." Jiraiya took out two balloons filled with water and handed him one while he kept the other. "Now your first job is to cause this balloon to explode with only your chakra. Observe…" Holding the balloon in his hand he immediately shoved chakra into it as the balloon showed spikes in the rubber skin from the chaotic currents flowing inside until it finally burst, explosively, shredding every bit of the balloon. "Now it is your turn, you can try while we walk, it should help you multitask as well."

"Yeah, sure. So you just spin the chakra?"

"That is for you to figure out. The key to this technique is to figure out how it works on your own." Naruto nodded as they started walking down the road again. Along the way he experimented with spinning the chakra in different directions and realized that for some reason if he spun it one direction it would move faster then spinning it in the other direction. Shrugging it off as something that must occur for everyone, he just continued concentrating on the balloon. Before he even realized it, they stepped into a village full of people running around doing their daily business.

"We're stopping here for the night, how much money you got on you?" Jiraiya asked with a hidden agenda.

"What does that have to do about anything?" He asked as he pulled out his froggy coin bag and held it up in his hand.

"Well, you see, one of a ninja's greatest weaknesses is greed and women, so just to help you out, I'll take this." Jiraiya swiped away Naruto's cash and took off with a perverted grin on his face leaving an astonished and angering ninja behind.

"Stupid Ero-Sennin, at least he rented a room first, and took the nearly empty one." Naruto grinned as he patted his pocket where the real frog wallet was hiding and walked into the village to find something to eat while pondering how to burst the water balloon since just swirling it at a high rate of speed wasn't doing anything but make it large and flattened. Naruto sat down and ordered up a bowl of ramen at the local shop still pondering the jutsu while he was just stirring the food. He watched as the small utensil traveled through the liquid leaving two small swirling whirlpools running opposite each other until they hit each other creating a wake of turbulence.

"Hmm, what if I swirl the chakra in more than one direction? It would take much more control than the water walking exercise and just might do what I want it to do." He quickly downed his ramen and headed back to the hotel room to give his idea a try. Naruto started putting his new idea into practice immediately after returning and found it much harder than what he was trying before. He kept experimenting with it far into the night where he fell asleep still holding the balloon in his hand, but at least made some progress.

* * *

The next morning Naruto was surprised to have Jiraiya waking him up so early since he was still out in the village when he fell asleep.

"What do you want Ero-Sennin?" He asked with a grumble as he sat up.

"It is time we move out; I've got a good lead on where Tsunade might be." Jiraiya stood up and lead the way out of the room while Naruto had to rush to try and catch up with all his usual early morning routines before bolting out the door behind the white haired man. After finally catching up with him, Naruto pulled out the water balloon again and started back in on practicing while walking. He found he was making progress since the balloon was expanding in all directions now and not in only one, but it was still missing something.

"Hey Ero-sennin, let me see the jutsu again, I need more ideas." Jiraiya was glad the jutsu was taking his mind off of the seriousness left in Konoha and quickly came to a stop to display the jutsu again. Pulling out another water balloon, he molded the chakra into the jutsu again while Naruto paid extra attention to it. When the balloon burst, Naruto was satisfied with the extra data gathered.

"Got it kid? I don't want to have to slow down again."

"Yeah, I got it. You may be just as lazy as Shikamaru."

"Not lazy, just efficient in time management." The perverted man corrected as they continued on their way to the next village Tsunade was rumored to be located at. Naruto was starting to get the hang of the jutsu now and was happy to see a rippling in the skin of the rubber until a sudden pain shot through his hand causing him to drop the balloon to the ground.

"Take a break brat, you can resume your training tomorrow." Naruto quickly ignored him and retrieved the balloon setting in on the technique again, much to the protests of his hands. The duo finally arrived at the next village by night fall where Naruto face planted into the bed in their room, while Jiraiya left for some research and scouting.

* * *

"Itachi, why are we always just moments behind the target? I thought you were better at tracking than this." Asked a blue skinned beast of a man as he traveled with the ever emotionless man next to him.

"It is probably because that sannin Jiraiya is with him."

"So, why don't we just kill him and take the target anyways?" Itachi stopped causing the fish like man to turn and gaze into the red eyes of the active Uchiha dojutsu, the Sharingan.

"As powerful as we are, we would both die before completing our task. Even with my Mangekou, a sannin such as him would take us down since the Kyuubi kid is there as well. Orochimaru nearly took over my body before he left Akatsuki, and that was only due to his impatience, not his ability as a sannin. Now shut up and let's go Kisame, we'll have to wait for another opportunity for our task."

* * *

(Ending notes)

A few questions for you all, would you like me to put a refresher paragraph at the begining of the new chapters to remind you all of what happened previously, or do you all remember this story well enough? Next, was changing the views like I did in this chapter confusing, or was it easy to follow. If it was confusing, please let me know how it would be better so I can change future chapters. That is all for now...Later


	14. Part 1: Entrance: Chapter 14

Another pain in the ass chapter, I really hate writing a rewrite, so to all you guys that write rewrites, I feel your pain and I'll never bash on your rewrites, it so isn't my style... Now then, this is your typical Tsunade retrieval with some parts changed out. You don't get too much action that is original, but it is a neccesary evil.

Now then, I'd like to say a few things about the future of this story and my writing... First off, I'm getting tired of writing it since it is already twice the length of other stories I've written and I feel that my writing is fading in quality due to it, so I will be shortening Parts two and three to deal with it and keep me interested in writing. Now then, I just put the finishing touches on Part Two's content (haven't edited a bit of the 60,000 words yet) and I'm quickly writing Part Three, the final part. My first goal of 300,000 words will be missed, but I will make it over 200,000. (Shorter parts will mean that at some point my chapters will be releasing faster. My goal is to have the story completed and posted before new years

Now then, I also have two more stories that are running in my head an I even have about 10,000 words for each of them written at this time and they may make a simultaneous debut sometime late in December. One was my own creation while the other is a concept brought to me by a reader this week which may end up quite interesting. They will be back to my usual way of creating stories, so they are all original and all me.

Well, that was long winded... Now to the story!

**

* * *

**

**Uyoku Myou**

(Wings of Life/Destiny)

Part one: Entrance - Chapter 14

* * *

Last time: 

Naruto and Jiraiya left Konoha in search of Tsunade to aid in healing Hinata as well as to become the Godaime Hokage. Like usual, Jiraiya disappears as he chases women while Naruto attempts to master the stages of the Rasengan...

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke early with all his aches and pains absent and seemingly a new insight on how to complete his first task of training. After looking over and seeing Jiraiya passed out on the floor in the room from his extensive night of 'researching', Naruto had a brilliant idea. Without even a glimmer of doubt, Naruto held the water balloon above the sannin's head before it suddenly burst sending water flying in every direction waking Jiraiya in the most startling way. 

"GAW! Naruto you little shit!" Jiraiya shouted while gasping after receiving the rude wakeup call. He looked around the room until he found Naruto laughing his ass off on the bed.

"Hey ero-sennin, what's wrong?" Naruto laughed out between labored breathing. Before Jiraiya beat him to a pulp, Naruto quickly defended his actions. "Hey, you're the one who was passed out on the floor, at least I was able to pop the water balloon." Jiraiya quickly cracked him on the head and pulled out another balloon filled with water.

"Prove it." With a wide grin, Naruto held the balloon in his hand and within seconds it shredded, throwing water around again. "Well, I guess you can do it. Alright, meet me at the hill outside of the village, if you can get there within 5 minutes, I'll teach you the next step." With that being said, Jiraiya disappeared from the room, reappearing on the hill with a large bag and a stopwatch. Naruto frantically threw on his clothing and bolted out the window, running full on towards the outskirts of town, hoping he'd get there on time.

Jiraiya was still waiting as the watch was approaching 4 minutes and 32 seconds when Naruto arrived on the scene from the excruciating run.

"Almost didn't make it brat. Here take these." Naruto took the bag he handed him and inspected it, noticing it was filled with air filled rubber balls. "Your next task is to destroy these, observe." Just like with the water balloon exercise, the ball exploded, but with much greater force behind it than previously. "Now you try. I still have more research that needs to be done here before we leave, so you just continue your training here." Before Naruto could protest, Jiraiya was gone.

"Stupid pervert." Was all that was said before Naruto set in on his new training exercise.

* * *

Naruto continued on through the day trying different things to cause the ball to explode, but could really only manage small holes instead. His hands were aching from all the chakra usage and was tiring out greatly until he entertained the concept that it was supposed to hurt. Pushing through the extreme pain on this last attempt, Naruto felt the change in the intensity of the technique and smiled slightly as he pushed even more chakra into his attempt. Suddenly the small ball exploded violently throwing Naruto away from the blast into the side of a tree effectively bringing unconsciousness with it. 

"Hmm, that wasn't supposed to happen." Jiraiya commented as he came out from his hiding spot. "It really wasn't the proper technique, but the force of chakra there was unbelievable for a genin. He really is your son, isn't he, Minato." After a slight downcast look, Jiraiya picked up his new student and carried him back to the room they were staying at in the village.

* * *

The following afternoon, Naruto finally awoke with a slight pain in his hands from the training the previous day. Not wanting to get up yet, Naruto twisted himself to the side and stared at Jiraiya who looked seemingly happy. 

"bout time. I was wondering if you'd ever wake up."

"Shut up Ero-Sennin."

"Easy now, I just got a hot tip of where Tsunade was headed next. We need to get moving if we want to catch her."

"Oh yeah," Naruto replied tiredly as he drug himself to his feet slowly. "Let's go Ero-sennin! Hinata needs her help!" The white haired man nearly jumped at the sudden change in attitude and was quickly shoved out the door by Naruto's new burst of energy and enthusiasm. Once they were well on the road again, Jiraiya introduced Naruto to the final step in the creation of the Rasengan.

"Now, all you have to do is create the spin like the water balloon, give it the power of the ball exercise, but this time, you can't blow up this one." Handing over the new delicate balloon filled with only air, Jiraiya smirked confidently.

"So you're saying I have to contain the entire thing from getting out of control in this small area?" Jiraiya's eyes grew in size for a moment before turning and heading down the path.

"Well, that is the easy way to look at it, but I guess I can't expect much from you. Now get moving, we have plenty of distance to travel to the next village."

Like every time before Naruto trained while they traveled. Even though he knew exactly what he should be doing, it just wasn't happening like it should have been. Putting the frustrations aside, he continued until they reached the village in question, only to realize another threat was lurking in the village as well. Naruto set aside his training as Jiraiya took off in a full out run in the direction he felt the presence in, only to arrive at the site of a destroyed castle.

"Well, Tsunade was defiantly here." He commented as he looked at the obvious sign of a crater in the ground. "But it would appear as though my other old teammate was here as well. No doubt to ask for healing of his hands that were damaged by his own shielding jutsu."

"You think she is still here? We need to get her back to Konoha quickly!"

"Take it easy, she will still be around, most likely after a good drink from this interaction." Jiraiya lead the way around the village looking for his teammate and finally gave up on his way into a local tavern with a reluctant blonde following him.

"Well kid, I don't know what to say, it seems she isn't here." Jiraiya was about to say something else when he heard a familiar drunken voice from a table behind them.

"Who does that snake bastard think he is, I oughta kick him in the nuts, if he had any." Shouted a well endowed blonde woman while a smaller, dark haired woman attempted to calm her. Naruto was slightly put off my her rude and boisterous attitude and was even more put off by how she looked, especially after Jiraiya stood up and walked straight to her. Hoping to put a stop to Jiraiya's lecherous way before it started, Naruto followed after him, but was too late to stop him.

"Mind if we join you two pretty ladies?" he asked, much to Naruto's dismay, she looked up at him with a slight smirk.

"If you must." After seating himself, Jiraiya poured out another saucer of saké for himself before refilling the blonde's. "So what brings you out here Jiraiya?" She asked, surprising Naruto that she knew him.

"Well, it is the wish of the council and Sarutobi himself, that you become the next Hokage, Tsunade." Naruto violently spit out the water he was drinking when he heard what was said and actually paid attention to what they were talking about.

"Tell those stuck up bastards that they can rot in hell. None of them are worth protecting, so why should I risk my life for them. They can't even see a hero when they stand in front of them." She spat angrily.

"That's enough you old hag! They may be a bunch of morons, but no one deserves to die because of it. How could old man Hokage even think of putting a selfish bitch like you in his office?" Naruto shouted, but barely got any attention.

"Hey Jiraiya, who's the loud mouth?"

"Loud mouth!? I'll kick your ass, you crazy old bat!" Naruto raged while Jiraiya was holding the waist of his pants to keep him from trying to hit Tsunade

"Then let's take it outside." Tsunade smirked, she'd show this brat just who he was dealing with.

* * *

Once they were all outside the tavern, Tsunade faced off opposite of Naruto, confident even with the slight haze of the alcohol in her blood. 

"Alright brat, I'll even up this battle for you, I'll only use one finger to defeat you! And should you win I will give you my necklace, a priceless gem only worthy of the best ninja"

"Just one! You'll need all of them, so don't you dare underestimate me!" Naruto angrily charged at her while she remained still until he was within range. Calmly she reached out and flicked him in the forehead sending him headlong in the other direction 'One… just one finger. She really did that with one finger….' Naruto crashed hard against the ground and skidded to a halt. As he struggled to his feet, while Tsunade gasped at him being able to stand after that hit, he should have been down.

"You are a stubborn one." She commented as the bloodied blonde was fully standing again.

"I can't let you win! Those that protect are those I admire. I would definitely die to protect everyone so they don't have to feel the loss of a loved one again, that is my dream and if being the Hokage allows me to do that, then that to will be my dream, to become Hokage!" Naruto took off charging again heading for a clearly telegraphed right hook. "You will come back with us, we need your help!" Just like before, Tsunade reached out and flicked him away, this time sending his forehead protector flying from his head as well. Once again she was shocked as he stood from a second attack. "It can't end here, you need to come back."

"Why? Who are you to even request my help? How does a small kid like you even know what it is to protect ungrateful people? They should all die."

"NO! They can't all die! There are good people there. There is even someone that has shown me kindness when no one else would and she needs a skilled medic. And if I have to die to save her, then that is what I'll do." Naruto held out his hand and focused on the build up of chakra as he took off in a dash towards her. Tsunade stood at the ready until it seemed like time stood still as she saw his bloody forehead as his thin unruly blonde hair swayed a bit in the wind with the early makings of a Rasengan held in his hand.

'I see, it really is him. The likeness is unmistakable, the son of Namikaze Minato the Fourth Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina, your brazen attitude and smash mouth offense lives strong in him. If he can find just one kind person in the village, then there really might be something to protect.' Tsunade pulled back her fist and drove it hard into the ground as the orb flickered into its fully controlled state for but a fraction of a second. The force of the hit sent the earth tearing into pieces leaving Naruto to stumble and lose the control on the Rasengan leaving an opening as she ran forth with speed unheard of to the young genin. Seeing his inevitable doom his eyes unconsciously closed as he cringed for the coming pain only to feel something soft press against his forehead making his eyes snap back open to see Tsunade's face move away from him while she still held his face gently in her hands.

"Uzumaki Naruto, if there is someone that can show you kindness, then that is a life I am willing to fight for with mine. I vowed that I would never return to Konoha as long as they are harsh to people, but maybe that is something I should return to fix instead of running away"

"But I never told you…"

"There wasn't a need to; I knew your father and mother quite well and you look a lot like them." Naruto looked at her, astonished.

"You knew them? Wait who are they? I never heard any stories of them being together, were they good people, did they love each other?" Tsunade looked to Jiraiya surprised by the questions he was asking.

"He doesn't know." Jiraiya replied quietly.

"I don't know what Ero-sennin? Come on, who were my parents? Tell me baa-chan!"

"HEY! First off, I'm not that old, second, you can't order the fifth Hokage around like that!"

"Well you are as old as Ero-Sennin here which does make you old, and I'll say whatever I want baa-chan!"

"Ungratefull brat!"

"Old hag!"

"Stop it you two. Naruto-kun, you should be kinder to Lady Tsunade, she did give you her prized necklace in that fight." Naruto looked down and saw that he never did feel the placement of the necklace around his neck and looked back to the fuming blonde woman. "And you Tsunade, you could be gentler, he is just a kid." Tsunade looked over her shoulder at the kid staring at her with a touch of kindness in her eyes.

"He's still a brat."

"And you're still OLD!" Shizune shook her head in defeat and proceeded to drag Tsunade back to the hotel to sleep off the alcohol while Naruto picked up his forehead protector and stomped off behind Jiraiya to their hotel, which just happened to be the same one, and even on the same floor. Naruto stormed into the room and slammed the door behind him, only to open it up again and look directly at the slug sannin.

"Good night baa-chan." With that, Naruto disappeared into the room again.

"Jiraiya, why did you decide to teach him that jutsu? He is too young and not ready for it yet." She asked after seeing him close the door.

"I know Tsunade, but there is nothing else I can do. He is their legacy and his rivalry with the last Uchiha is escalating. With the addition of Orochimaru's curse seal on the kid, he may end up using Kakashi's jutsu on Naruto. He needs protection and that is the only thing powerful enough."

"Damn that Kakashi. His jutsu is dangerous, in the hands of a genin, it could be ugly."

"Exactly. There may be a time when the Chidori could be against the village and only the Rasengan has the potential to come out victorious, if it can be finished."

"Is he really up to that task?"

"No, but I believe with the proper training, he could get just about there in maybe three years."

"Hmm, we'll talk about it more once we get back to the village."

"Spoken like a true Hokage would. The village will be glad to see your return." Jiraiya didn't wait for a response before he disappeared into the room for the night.

"Let's go get some sleep Shizune. We return home tomorrow." Tsunade ordered as she stepped into her hotel room

"Hai Tsunade." The young medic chirped happily at the thought of returning to the home she grew up in.

* * *

It was quite the cheerful day as the group was on their way back to Konoha with little care in the world as Naruto continued practicing the Rasengan in the disguise of the balloon still trying to get it in full control. Tsunade and Jiraiya had a nagging feeling that they were being followed, but they couldn't seem to figure out why they couldn't actually sense anything, that was until a small snake slithered across the road making the travelers come to a halt. Jiraiya leapt to a defensive stance only to step on another snake that sank its teeth into the sannin's ankle injecting him with temporarily paralyzing venom. 

"Naruto stay back, its Orochimaru." Jiraiya commanded as he ripped the snake off of his leg angrily and smashed its head against a tree. Naruto tried to keep his anger in check after hearing the man's name and readied himself for a battle anyways as Kabuto made his presence known.

"Hello Naruto-kun, ooh Jiraiya-sama, you aren't looking too good. So I take it that you declined master Orochimaru's offer Tsunade?"

"What is he talking about Tsunade?" Jiraiya demanded through his painful snake bite.

"Nothing, just an unfair offer in return for healing his hands, now let's take care of these assholes quickly before you go down from that bite." Tsunade jumped forward with her foot raised high causing the earth to disintegrate when the chakra infused kick came crashing down right where Kabuto once stood.

"My, my, Tsunade, you sure do have quite a bit of anger in you. That isn't good for someone of your age." Hissed Orochimaru as he slowly approached the group. "Oh and it's too bad Jiraiya there can't help. The bite is already taking full effect." Changing her direction, Tsunade went to take off Orochimaru's head with a single punch, and just found the ground he was standing on crumble away instead.

"Stay still so I can kill you, bastard snake!" She shouted as she threw another punch in the sannin's direction, but received a punch to her side by Kabuto, making her double over from the attack.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune shouted as she ran forth whizzing many senborn at the light haired traitorous medic.

"Stay back Shizune!" It was too late for a warning when Tsunade noticed the kunai in Kabuto's hand sliced a gash in her apprentice's arm showering her in blood, bringing back the memories from when her boyfriend Dan was killed in battle; all the blood that doused the area and the cause of her anguish… She froze.

"So, I see that even though they convinced you to return with them, you are still afraid of blood. I wonder, are you sure you didn't travel with them just to blindside them later on to revive your loved ones like I promised in return for my hands?" Tsunade remained emotionless as she stared at the blood on her hands, despite Shizune's attempts of bringing her out of it. While Shizune was busy tending to Tsunade, she completely forgot she was in the middle of a battle field until she felt the presence of Kabuto running at them again. As she turned to face him, she was greatly surprised to find Naruto standing in their path, catching Kabuto's fist in his hand as he was pushed backwards from the attack.

"You'll have to go through me traitor!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, it appears that the cards were hiding something, you are more powerful than was led on." Kabuto mentioned while holding a satisfied smirk. "But you are hardly a match for me, I am at Kakashi's level, you don't stand a chance." Kabuto connected with a hard kick to the small blonde's shoulder, sending him flying across the field, skipping along the rocky ground with a pain filled groan at each landing. Jiraiya tried to join the fight, but found movement was much more difficult than walking away from the women's end of the hot springs without a bruise after being discovered peeping.

From Orochimaru's perspective, it was going quite well. Having his flunky do all the fighting was a perfect solution to doing the fighting himself, besides, his hands were injured. The sickly looking man grinned evilly after seeing Kabuto dispatch Naruto easily and return to causing damage to the other two, all ignoring Jiraiya since he wasn't a threat with his paralysis.

Naruto returned to his feet and charged at Kabuto again, this time attempting to create his newest jutsu. It wasn't controlled to the extent it should have been, but it was impressive nonetheless as was illustrated by the wide eyes on Kabuto as he narrowly avoided the attack by stepping to the side and pushing the chakra away from his body.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed after the attack missed

"That is an interesting attack Naruto-kun, but it will never work on someone that can deflect it so easily."

"Well then I'll have to try something else." Jumping back from the man, Naruto created a single kage bushin and held out one of his hands to it. By using the combined chakra control, the blue sphere was easily held in its stable form. Kabuto scoffed as Naruto ran at him again and took out a kunai for defense. What Kabuto wasn't expecting was Naruto letting the blade pass through his hand just so he could hold the traitor from moving. "Rasengan!" Pressing the attack to Kabuto's chest, he was thrown back as the sphere continued to tear away at the man's chest, plowing him into a large boulder.

"Hey granny, you ok?" Naruto asked the blonde woman who was now looking at him astonishingly. Quickly the look disappeared and she looked right at him.

"Don't call me granny, I'm the fifth Hokage! Show some respect!" She rose to her feet with all her fears gone after watching the boy's determination and knew she had to be the person her village needed, a true Hokage. She was surprised at first when she saw Kabuto stand again, but remembered a nearly extinct bloodline that allowed healing like he just displayed. When she saw him run to Orochimaru and lift his sleeve to reveal markings, she cursed herself for taking so long in recovering from her phobia. Quickly running through a set of seals herself, she finally reached the end and pressed her palm to the ground "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Simultaneously, a giant blue slug was facing a huge purple skinned snake.

"**Orochimaru! How dare you bring me here. I will require 100 live sacrifices for your insolence."**

"Fine, you'll have them Manda, once you kill Tsunade." Seeing the snake eyeing Tsunade like a good meal, he readily agreed and set in on the attack.

"Hey Ero-sennin, you being lazy or are you just going to sit there and not help?" Jiraiya's eye was twitching from the nickname but didn't really complain as Shizune was attempting to remove the effects of the venom from his body, which gave him a close view of her more womanly assets.

"Quiet kid, I'm trying to heal here." Suddenly Shizune's eyes bulged and quickly jumped away from the white haired man. "Well, I guess that did the trick darling." He giggled as he moved his hand away from where Shizune's backside once was positioned. After the sannin stood, he cracked his neck before running through signs for his summoning jutsu.

"**Manda, you slimy reptile, I'm going to make a set of snake skinned slippers from your hide!" **Shouted Gamabunta as he appeared while drawing his sword for a battle. Naruto, Shizune and Ton-Ton all gave plenty of room for the massive format battle to take place. Naruto tiredly sat on the ground as Shizune healed most of his injuries and watched the battle play out.

After the arrival of Jiraiya and Gamabunta, the battle was all but won in favor of Konoha. Seeing this as well, Orochimaru and Kabuto started in on plan 'B' as a way to escape with their lives.

"How about some oil?" Jiraiya shouted to his summon. Complying with his request, Gamabunta belched out a huge amount of the slippery liquid as Jiraiya let out a katon jutsu lighting the oil ablaze in an intense inferno. The raging flames gave the perfect escape for the two traitors as their summons disappeared in a loud poof leaving nothing but scorched earth in their place.

"Next time we'll kill you, you snake!" Tsunade shouted as her summon disappeared, followed soon after by Gamabunta.

"Is it over lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked the aging woman.

"For now; let's get back to Konoha and worry about it later."

"Yeah, and lets hurry, Hinata needs your help!" Naruto shouted as he ran down the road impatiently, earning a dumbfounded look on Tsunade's face.

"Who is this Hinata?" She asked the giggling man beside her.

"If I recall, it is the little Hyuuga heiress, I don't think he realizes how much he talks about her. They could make good research in the future."

"Oh really? So he has a little fling going on?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow showing her sudden interest

"Only if his thick skull allows it." He replied causing the three older ninja to laugh as they caught up with the hyper blonde.

"Hey what are you geezers laughing about?" Naruto demanded as he fell into step with them.

"Nothing brat, nothing at all." Tsunade commented as she started stifling another laugh as they continued on their way back to the village hidden in the leaves.

* * *

(Ending notes) 

Yep a bit weak, but better than some stories, eh? Now then, I hope you all will return for the coming chapters as we are now only two chapters away from starting Part Two; where the real fun begins. Until then...Later


	15. Part 1: Entrance: Chapter 15

Next to last chapter and then we're onward into Part Two! Chapter 16 will be a double length chapter since it covers quite a bit of time. Now then, I'm glad many of you have stayed around to live through my attempt at a rewrite and if you thought this was good, just wait, it can only get better. I hope you enjoy this chapter... Now get reading!

**

* * *

**

Uyoku Myou 

**(Wings of Life/Destiny)**

**Part one: Entrance – **Chapter 15

* * *

Previously… Naruto and Jiraiya located Tsunade and after a brief struggle, they managed to convince her to return to Konoha as the Godaime Hokage. On their way back to Konoha, they met up with Orochimaru and traded some blows ending in the retreat of the snake…

* * *

After a few uneventful days of journeying, the four returned to Konoha's gates which brought a smile to them all after such a long time away. Naruto started running towards Ichiraku's for another celebratory lunch for another successful mission when he realized he almost forgot about the reason he wanted to go on the mission in the first place, Hinata. Naruto quickly stopped in his tracks and ran back to where Tsunade was standing before firmly grabbing her hand and nearly dragging her towards the hospital without saying a word. 

"Naruto, hold up!" Tsunade hollered as she pulled back and came to a stop despite his pulling.

"Not a chance baa-chan, I almost forgot about Hinata. She needs your help severely. She could even be dead already since we took so long now shut up and get moving!" Tsunade just smiled evilly at Naruto before gripping his hand tighter.

"Well, if you want to get there in such a hurry, allow me." For a split second, Naruto was scared of what was about to happen, and in the moments after that, he was scared at what was happening. Tsunade took off faster than Naruto thought was possible, all the while dragging him through the dirt, grass, trees and across rooftops. Finally they came to a stop at the front doors of the hospital in only 30 seconds, but to Naruto, it felt like a life time. Tsunade calmly stepped through into the familiar hospital like no effort was even made to get there. She was glad the hospital hadn't changed much, at least she would be able to figure out where things were easy enough.

"You coming brat?" She called out behind her with her grin still active, seeing him brush the dirt from his clothes.

"Damn it you old hag! You didn't need to drag me here!" He gasped loudly while wanting to catch his breath.

"That's what you were trying to do to me you little piss ant."

"A what!?"

"Shut up and just lead the way." Naruto quickly scurried towards the stairs and ran up them to the second floor with Tsunade trailing closely behind. Naruto quickly opened the door of where Hinata was last situated and let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding when he saw the heart monitor was still making noise, meaning she was still alive.

"How is she?" He asked the open room, or at least that is what Tsunade thought.

"_No change, she has gotten a bit paler though."_ Kina replied from her seat on a near table where the get well cards were situated. Tsunade watched as Naruto nodded his head in acceptance of what she said but didn't know why he was.

"Naruto, why…"

"Was I talking to the air?" He asked while turning to the sannin. "If you weren't such a gambler, you'd know. I was talking to Kina, a pixy that I was able to summon a while ago. She is invisible to people not of pure heart and mind, so mostly kids." Tsunade was still quite amazed at how the hyper kid was so solemn and serious in the hospital room, which clearly meant that he cared for the girl more than a normal acquaintance, but he still didn't see it himself.

"Well, I guess I should take a look." Tsunade stepped forward to Hinata's bed right as a familiar nurse stepped in the door.

"Hey you brat, what the hell are you doing in here? Isn't it bad enough you did this to her and…" Her words were enraging both blondes and she was never allowed to finish when her now surprised eyes met the furious look coming from Tsunade, a person she thought she wouldn't ever see in person. "Lady Tsunade?"

"He is with me, besides, it is not your place to put the blame on someone when there is no evidence to support it, and you will address me with my proper title."

"W-which title is that?" The nurse asked curiously and with an unrealized sense of fear..

"I think just Hokage-sama should do nicely, now go, I have a precious life to save, no thanks to you all."

"Hai, H-Hokage-sama." The nurse quickly ran like a scolded dog out the door and disappeared down the hall while Tsunade returned to her patient.

"Looks like I'll need to clean house... Now, let's try this again." With her hand glowing green with chakra, Tsunade scanned the small Hyuuga with Naruto watching intently. Suddenly a smile spread across Tsunade's face when she paused on an area for a while turning up the intensity of the healing chakra. "Well, it looks like I arrived just in time; she will make a full recovery." Naruto smiled wide when he saw Hinata's cheeks start to gain color again showing her blood flow was where it was supposed to be while Tsunade continued her healing.

"So she's going to be ok now?" Seeing Tsunade nod to confirm it he was able to accept it and let out a long sigh. "That's good, she's a great ninja." Tsunade shook her head in disbelief of his rock hard skull, she could clearly see that the little girl meant more to him than just being a great ninja, but she wanted him to find that out for himself; that is what growing up is all about.

"Naruto, I have a new mission for you." Tsunade announced with the authority expected of the new Hokage.

"Right now? But we just got back, and what about Hin…." He whined in protest but was cut off early.

"That is no way for a ninja to act. Now your mission is a most important one, stay here until the patient wakes. When she does, send for me right away. Understood?"

"Uh, I suppose baa-chan."

"Good, and quit calling me old!" She shouted as she slammed the door on her way out. Naruto looked back to the small dark haired girl and a slight smile spread across his face seeing her sleep there much more peacefully than before. Pulling up a chair, he sat down beside her bed and just watched the steady breaths move in and out causing her chest to rise and fall with each one. Soon he felt himself falling into slumber as his summoned pixy sat by his ear.

"_You didn't need an order to stay did you?"_ She gently whispered into his ear.

"No." Was his immediate response before he went completely asleep.

'_Well, at least one part of him realizes it.' _Kina thought to herself before taking up a spot on Hinata's pillow for some sleep of her own.

* * *

It was late at night in the now dark hospital and with the absence of light came a chill throughout the building, almost like a window was left open to let in the night air. Hinata found herself stirring from her sleep at about that time as well waking the pixy beside her. Her milky white eyes fluttered open allowing the small bit of moon light from the window glisten in those silvery colored optics. She turned to her side where she could make out the form of a person sitting next to her, shivering in the chilled air. 

"Why is it so c-cold in here?" Hinata asked herself in a whisper.

"_You awake?"_ Kina asked after hearing her voice.

"I believe so Kina, but w-why is N-Naruto here? Has he been w-watching over me all this time?"

"_Actually, no, he just got back today. You've been out for a week."_

"Oh…" Hinata seemed really disappointed that her crush didn't watch over her safety like she would have done for him, and Kina caught on to it quickly.

"_Don't be disappointed, he left because you needed a specialist since no one here could fix you. It was because of him finding her that you are even alive."_

"Really? He left specifically to find s-someone to fix me?" She asked incredulously.

"_That he did, I think Tsunade was her name."_ Hinata let out a soft gasp from recognizing her name, peaking Kina's interest.

"You sure t-that was her name?" Hinata asked just to be sure she wasn't hearing anything. She had always looked up to the sannin with her healing abilities, but wasn't fanatical about it either.

"_Positive, what is so special about her?"_

"She is one of the three sannin. They are the best ninja our village has ever produced. Tsunade is a medical genius and is responsible for the entire medic program, including this hospital. You remember when I was telling Naruto-kun about it at the chuunin fights right? I just can't believe she returned, it was well known that she hated what the village became and wasn't expected to ever return."

"_Well, I guess you owe Naruto that one, he seemed to be on quite friendly terms with her."_

"Sounds like him, he seems to b-befriend almost anyone that d-doesn't judge him." Hinata looked back over to where he was sitting and saw him shiver again. She wanted so much to try and give him some comfort from the chill, but didn't know what to do since she still felt a little weak from her condition.

"Um, Kina, do y-you know of a way to m-make Naruto-kun more comfortable?" Hinata felt worried when she saw the small being smile evilly from an obvious plan she was about to set in motion.

"_Oh, I can think of something…"_ Kina took off from where she was sitting and fluttered next to Naruto's ear_. "Hey, what are you doing out of bed? Go back to sleep or there'll be no ramen for you!"_ Kina smiled when she saw Naruto quickly stand, but was obviously so tired that he didn't pay attention to anything and crawled into bed right next to Hinata and pulled the covers over himself.

"Kina," Hinata whispered sternly. "Not like that!"

"_But that was what you really wanted wasn't it?"_

"I… I…" Hinata never finished and gave in with a dark blush on her face from realizing what she really thought at that moment. Suddenly Hinata let out a loud squeak when Naruto unconsciously put his arm around her and hugged her tight to him.

"_Hinata, you ok?"_

"I, no… um… yes, n-no?" Hinata found her eyes rolling back into her head and the familiar feeling of unconsciousness fading into her reality. She was so overloaded with feelings and thoughts that she fainted, but had a huge smile on her face while doing so.

"_Well, I guess she will sleep quite well tonight."_ Kina chuckled and flew back over to the window where she saw a white haired man scribble something down into a notebook before easing the window shut and disappearing into the night. _"Looks like I'm not the only one looking out for the two of them, although he may have a slightly different reason for it."_

* * *

Morning came and the village seemed to be well on its way to recovery. All the villagers were helping each other with their hard labor showing that helping your neighbor wasn't quite extinct yet. Tsunade was up early for preparations of her being officially made the Hokage, yet she was still dreading accepting the job. Hoping for a reminder on why she even returned, she decided to pay Naruto and Hinata a visit. 

Upon opening the door, what she saw had to be the cutest thing she has seen in ages. Somehow during the night Hinata managed to turn toward Naruto where their faces were only mere inches apart from one another while holding on in a tight embrace. Tsunade quickly left the room before returning a few seconds later with a camera in hand. After snapping a perfect picture of the two and pocketing the camera, she decided to give him a rude awakening.

"Naruto! I told you to watch her, not sleep with her!" Instantly their eyes snapped open, pale eyes looked directly into blue ones until Hinata realized what was going on and turned a bright shade of red while Naruto quickly jumped from the bed.

"What the hell, I didn't, I… gaaaawww!" During his excuse and hurriedly trying to escape the bed, he managed to get his foot stuck in the sheets causing him to land head first onto the hard tiled floor.

"N-Naruto-kun!?" Hinata gasped as she saw him crash. Ignoring her close encounter with unconsciousness again she rolled to the edge so she could actually see if he was alright. "Are you h-hurt Naruto-kun?" She felt relieved when he turned face up with the sheets still tangled around his legs and had a huge grin on his face.

"I'm fine, I think… Hey how are you doing? And what was I doing in your bed?"

"Ahh!" Hinata screamed and rolled to the far edge of the bed covered in a brilliant red hue.

"Hey, you ok Hinata, you look a little red?" Naruto asked after he got untangled, unfortunately for Hinata, he was only a few inches from her face as he was testing her forehead for a fever with his hand. When she opened her eyes again, she saw his innocent whiskered face peering back at her which was enough to send her into a different world, the world she ends up in when she faints.

"Hinata?" He asked being completely oblivious as to what actually caused her unconsciousness.

"Enough Naruto, get home and get cleaned up. She is just still tired from her stay." Tsunade assured through hidden fits of laughter with how ridiculous everything looked from her perspective. She quickly shoved him out the door knowing full well that Hiashi, and whatever entourage he brings, should be arriving momentarily, like any other time a Hyuuga was in the hospital. Tsunade's intuition was spot on since Naruto managed to head out via the back steps right as Hiashi, and a few other high ranked Hyuuga members, stepped into the main foyer of the second floor. Walking with a purpose the Leader of the clan stepped into his daughter's room where his view of her was slightly blocked by a seemingly young blonde woman, without a jacket, tending to her patient.

"Is she dead yet?" Came the cold voice of Hiashi.

"No, she is holding on quite well, she is a very strong person." Tsunade replied sweetly like a usual nurse would.

"Says who? She is the weakest of our clan." You could hear a small growling noise come from the blonde woman when suddenly the room was filled with enough killing intent to make any chuunin faint. Before Hiashi could react, a glowing fist was hovering not more than half an inch in front of his nose.

"Says your Hokage you piece of trash. No one speaks ill of any of my ninja without speaking ill of the village and its Hokage!" Hiashi couldn't believe he took such a risk like that. Had she wanted to, he would have been dead before he even knew what hit him. One more thing hit his mind, why didn't he observe the room more closely? If he did, he may have noticed her signature jacket sitting on one of the chairs.

"Tsunade…" Hiashi muttered in disbelief when he wholly grasped who she was.

"It is Hokage to you all, now leave my patient, she will be back to full ninja duty in three days or less, expect her home around then." Hiashi and company made a quick exit from the woman's commanding presence and rushed out of the hospital, lucky to have all their body parts still attached.

* * *

After the run in with the Hyuuga, Tsunade felt her informal return to the village was complete by the confrontation. Heading out from the Hospital, she resigned to her fate and entered the Hokage tower where the Sandaime was looking at her with a smile on his face. Removing his hat, he silently place it upon her head signifying the passage of power. At that moment, he started coughing uncontrollably and holding his side in pain before Tsunade placed her glowing hand on his head. Her eyes went wide when she saw the severity of his condition. 

"How long has this been going on?" She asked sternly.

"Long enough that I have been considering finding you earlier. I'm sure you can see I'm going to die." Tsunade nodded with a saddened face.

"You know I've always told you to stop smoking that damn pipe."

"And my reply was always 'that'll be the day a little smoke takes down a ninja such as me' Well, I guess you were right. Anyways Tsunade, I'm glad you've returned. You will be a great Hokage. Keep the village at its best. I know I don't have much time left, so I leave Konoha's legacy to your protection."

"Legacy?" She asked as she drew back quickly, not getting his implication.

"Yes, legacy. You are connected to Hokage of the past, but the strongest ancestor to the four Hokages previous has not completed his training to assume what will surely be his one day."

"Who is this person then?"

"You already know the answer to that Tsunade, you delivered him personally when he was born." She nodded and let out a long sigh.

"How ironic it is, what the village fears the most is within the same person that will one day be their savior. Did he really have to marry Uzumaki Kushina though? This kid is just as bad as she was, thick skulled. And then you add in his loyalty to friends... This kid is going to be a stubborn one."

"Very true." Sarutobi laughed as he lit his pipe and drew in a long puff. "But if he inherits her abilities, he'll be a force more unstoppable than his father ever was."

"Yeah, but he'll have to live that long while he's at it, Kushina had the ability to make friends easily, but her strength brought enemies as well. And how dare you light up that thing again in your condition!"

"Well, my time is already finished, what is one last smoke going to do?" Tsunade sighed and took the offered Hokage coat and threw it on her shoulders before leaving her old teacher.

* * *

Coming back from her short and sweet introduction, Tsunade sat down in the newly vacated chair of the Hokage and was just about to raid the secret stash of saké that was always hidden in the desk leg, when she was interrupted by a loud blonde barging into the room. She could already see her life flashing before her eyes, and she could see a clear future of painful headaches caused by this one person. 

"Naruto! Knock before barging in here like that!"

"My apologies Hokage-sama, I had no idea Naruto-kun's youthfulness would be that abundant." Apologized a green clad guy that was being held up by crutches due to his injuries from the chuunin exams. Tsunade knew of only one guy that dresses like that, and felt sorry for the poor kid to be sucked into that lifestyle.

"Yeah, whatever baa-chan. Do you think you could check out Lee and see if you could heal his injuries better?" Knowing Naruto's thick skull, there was no way to satisfy him other than to do what was requested.

"Fine, get over here Lee." She ordered. After standing, Tsunade scanned over his damaged body until she frowned and sat in her chair with a huff. "It isn't good. There are too many things broken and lodged about, it is my recommendation that you stop being a ninja."

"Whoa, wait baa-chan! There has to be something!"

"I could attempt a risky operation, but it is only a 50-50 chance of success. I can't take that chance with a person's life."

"But…"

"No Naruto-kun, it is ok. You tried your best." Lee hung his head and hobbled out of the office, saddened by his predicament.

"Fuzzy brows… There must be something Baa-chan! Read a book or something! Being a ninja is his life!"

"I can't make any promises, but if I find anything that will tip the balance in his favor, I'd be willing to attempt the operation, but it is a big if." She informed seriously.

"Fine." Naruto angrily stomped out of the tower, set on returning to the hospital for some good news with someone that always has a smile.

* * *

Naruto found his way into the hospital and towards Hinata's room, but as he approached, he noticed a large gathering of people already in her room. She sat quietly on her bed while the other genin were talking amongst themselves somewhat ignoring her. Naruto stepped into the room with a big grin, but it slightly faded seeing Sasuke looking at him with disgust. Naruto felt something was off with the Uchiha. Usually he would completely ignore him in favor of looking out a window, but today it was a look that meant something, a look that said he wanted to test his ability. 

"What are you looking at Sasuke?" Naruto demanded after getting pissed from his staring.

"Nothing worth anything in my opinion." He replied with a challenging smirk.

"Damn it Sasuke! You aren't everything!"

"Aren't I?"

"No! You're…"

"Naruto! Leave Sasuke-kun alone, you're being annoying again!" Sakura shouted after hearing the exchange between the two.

"Damn all of you!" Naruto shouted while storming towards the entrance of the room, only for Sasuke to appear and stand in his way.

"You're in my way loser." He teased while making sure to block his exit.

"I'm not a loser, now get out of my way before I wipe that smirk off your face." For Sasuke, this was the opening he wanted, what he was waiting for.

"Prove it, I'll be on the roof." Sasuke disappeared from his path making Naruto even more pissed and quickly chased after him.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata sighed when she saw him leave. She knew what it meant to want acceptance and didn't feel she should get in his way, even though it could get ugly. "Please… be safe."

* * *

Naruto rushed to the roof of the hospital in pursuit of Sasuke. When he eventually got to there, Sasuke was sitting with a smirk on his face. 

"Well, dobe, took you long enough. What did you do, take the stairs?" Naruto growled irritably, since that was exactly what he did and knew now that jumping out a window and running up the side of the building would have been much faster.

"So what if I did? I didn't need to use any chakra to get here." Sasuke just scoffed at his excuse and stood to his feet.

"I'm tired of you always getting in the way. If it wasn't for you, I'd be chuunin already. No one really likes you, so why do you try?"

"I try because I have to! You run around and have respect given to you when you don't deserve it! Sakura-chan runs around trying to get your approval and you just ignore her! It just isn't right!"

"What good would it do? I just need to get stronger…."

"Blah, blah. You need to get stronger to kill your brother, like I really care, friends help you get stronger."

"Friends are worthless, and only losers need friends, I only need power."

"That's enough teme! Kage bushin no jutsu!" Twenty Naruto clones appeared with pissed looks on their faces. "You have friends whether you like it or not, I'll just beat it into you until you understand it."

"Hmpf, bring it on." Sasuke immediately activated his Sharingan and ran towards Naruto using his quickness and agility, to dispel nearly all the clones in a matter of seconds. Seeing all his clones get defeated so easily, the blonde opted for extreme measures.

"Tajuu Kage bushin no jutsu!" The hospital roof was covered with droves of orange ninja all throwing punches and kicks at the Uchiha furiously. Unfortunately, Sasuke was able to see each and every one of the incoming attacks before they were executed, allowing him to block and counter the flurry of attacks. Suddenly a mass of clones leapt at the Uchiha to tackle him to the ground, but with the extra perception given to him by his dojutsu, he saw it all and jumped high into the air while inhaling a great amount of air and doing quick hand seals. No one needed to tell Naruto what was happening, he had seen many fire jutsu before and this was a big one. All his clones jumped in front of the real one to protect him from the flames as they all started disappearing at astounding rates filling the air with sounds close to that of popcorn popping. Once the flames dissipated, Naruto was revealed with no char marks and with only one clone left.

"Stop it you guys!" Sakura called out, getting Naruto's attention, but Sasuke just ignored her and smiled an evil grin as he went through some hand seals that were slightly familiar to the both of them.

"I must hate to become stronger to defeat my brother!" Sasuke's hand erupted in brilliant blues, caused by the surging electricity from the chakra being exerted. He ran forward from his spot across the way on the roof and gave Naruto just enough time to counter with something of his own. Holding out his hand to his clone to spin up the jutsu faster, Naruto was rewarded with a brilliant, stable, sphere. Taking his new jutsu, he ran forward to meet Sasuke while Sakura cringed and screamed out to them.

"Stop it! Just stop! I can't take it!" Her calls fell on def ears as the two young shinobi continued their assault until they almost connected, but didn't, thanks to a hand on each of their wrists from Kakashi, ending their attacks. With a flick of his wrists, the two of them were thrown to opposite side of the roof by the pissed jonin.

"That's enough, both of you. Couldn't you see that Sakura was too close for those attacks? If you connected, she would have been injured or worse. And you, Sasuke, I told you I would teach you the Chidori only to be used on enemies, and here you are using it against your own teammate." All three genin looked up and saw the normally laid back Jonin sensei with a furious look on his face.

"Whatever, you guys always come to the aide of losers, I'm out of here." Sasuke pulled himself to his feet and jumped off the side of the building in a run down the face of it.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!" Sakura called out as she headed out in pursuit, leaving Kakashi and Naruto alone on the building.

"Something isn't right with him sensei." Naruto revealed as he stood and brushed himself off.

"Nah, he just needs some time away from everyone is all." He replied, but was definitely into his thinking as he wondered back to the entrance into the hospital. 'Sasuke is exhibiting symptoms of the curse seal; he may be breaking. But more interesting yet… were my eyes deceiving me, or was that really the Rasengan Naruto was holding? I haven't seen that attack performed in years, it must have had to of been because of Jiraiya teaching him that he learned it, but it took me a month...'

"That's weird… everyone is acting strange all of the sudden." Naruto slowly left the deserted roof in favor of something to clear his head from the battle, and to try and sort out what is going down around him. "There has to be something I'm missing…"

* * *

(End Notes)

Well that seemed to go quite well, see you all next week with the last installment of part one...Later


	16. Part 1: Entrance: Chapter 16

Well, I decided to push this one out sooner (don't blame me for minor mistakes), so I hope you enjoy the last Chapter of Part One, Next up will be Part Two which I had more fun writing. I can't say my rewriting experience was all bad, but I'll be very happy to return to what I do best. Now then, enjoy the next Chapter!

**

* * *

**

Uyoku Myou 

**(Wings of Life/Destiny)**

**Part one: Entrance: Chapter 16

* * *

**

Previously…

Sasuke and Naruto just finished their scuffle on the roof of the hospital leaving Sasuke to run off while Sakura followed after him. Naruto was left with a feeling that there was something going on that he didn't quite understand, and Kakashi was one that knew the answers, but wouldn't tell him about the curse Sasuke had….

* * *

Later that day, Tsunade took control of the rebuild process by ordering nearly all current chuunin and genin to the rebuilding efforts. While they were busy there, she sent most of the jonin to complete high ranking missions to bring in more funding and to show all the nations that the leaf was not to be taken lightly while Anbu took care of the security of the village. With all the rebuilding of the village taking place, the villagers started to see that life was going to be getting back to normal soon and had their spirits high for the remainder of the day, but unfortunately Naruto wasn't quite feeling the same after the confrontation with Sasuke earlier that day. 

Naruto was still out wandering the streets aimlessly with noting in particular on his mind other than to wander. Upon his third or fourth lap around the village, Naruto came upon Sakura who had tears flowing down her cheeks as she sat curled up under a tree, sobbing.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto called out while approaching her slowly, expecting an attack like a previous time she was crying. Much to Naruto's surprise, Sakura jumped up and engulfed him in a powerful hug and continued sobbing into his neck, incoherently muttering words to him. "Sakura-chan, I don't understand."

"He's gone!" She finally was able to shout out between sobs.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"I followed Sasuke-kun after you two fought and I saw him walking towards the city gates. I asked him what he was doing in leaving and demanded that he take me with him after he told me. After that it all went dark and I woke up here hours later." Naruto now understood what the cause of her distress was and wanted nothing more than to make it all stop.

"Which way did he go?"

"To the northwest towards Oto."

"So he is going to Orochimaru? I guess there was more to his invasion. I heard Baa-chan and Ero-Sennin talking about a mark Orochimaru could put on a person causing them to come to him and be controlled by him."

"The mark… Sasuke got one when he was bitten in the chuunin exams. I promised I would tell, but I can't do it, I need him back here."

"Sakura-chan, I understand. I tried to see Sasuke as a friend, but after everything he has done, I just can't. I see now how much you care about the ass, so against my better judgment, I will bring back Sasuke! That is a promise I'll keep for you! " Naruto pried himself away from the pink haired girl and immediately started out towards the gate.

"Wait Naruto!" Sakura called out, causing him to pause and turn to her. "There are other guys from the sound village out there. It is stupid to go alone."

"Yeah, I suppose it would be stupid." He relented while nervously scratching his neck in thought. "I'll go to Tsunade-baa-chan and get some help." He blurted out and took off in a full run to the Hokage tower, leaving Sakura standing in the street, alone.

* * *

Naruto barged into the Hokage's office as she was right in the middle of a meeting. 

"Baa-chan!" He shouted, disrupting the conversation with the single chuunin in attendance.

"You could at least show some respect when others are around!" She shouted back, despite the company.

"But, it's important, its…"

"Sasuke, I know. You will be on the retrieval team. I was busy organizing the squad with your leader here before you interrupted us." Naruto, this time, actually looked to the chuunin standing there and was surprised at his appearance.

"Ah man, could you at least stop staring at me? I knew it was going to be troublesome to even enter the chuunin exams and now I'll have even more work as a chuunin, it's such a pain."

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked with eyes wide.

"Yes, as the only available chuunin, Shikamaru will be leading the retrieval team with whoever he wants from any of the genin."

"Indeed; Shino, Choji, Neji, you and myself will be all that should be needed to retrieve him; I would have brought Kiba along, but I feel some hostility still exists between you two. We meet at the gates in 10 minutes. We have some catching up to do, so let's hurry."

"Right, I'm on it Shikamaru!" Naruto instantly tore out of the room and towards the gate to wait for the rest of the team arrive.

"This is going to be troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he followed Naruto out the door, but at a much more leisurely pace.

* * *

The small retrieval squad convened at the gates as Naruto waited impatiently from arriving first. Soon, Shino and Neji showed up, giving very little in acknowledgement to Naruto aside from a nod, but luckily Shikamaru arrived with Choji. After a quick meeting, Shikamaru quickly devised a formation to proceed and set out, when they came across a familiar face dragging himself back to the village with another close beside. 

"Shikamaru, is that?" Naruto started but stopped in mid sentence.

"I believe so, the proctor from the chuunin finals." Shikamaru muttered while looking over the injured man. Naruto hadn't had much time to see the guy, but knew he was quite the fighter anyways. The retrieval squad decided they were wasting time and started out, trying to ignore the danger looming.

"Wait…" The group immediately stopped and turned to the injured man that was arriving. "I take it you're going after the Uchiha?" Not waiting for a response, Genma continued. "I know I can't stop you, but know that he is now with a group calling themselves the Sound Four. They each possess a similar curse seal like Sasuke has granting them an extreme amount of extra strength and abilities. They have Sasuke in a sealed container that is used to draw out the power of the seal. But they are inexperienced as ninja, use that to your advantage."

The last sentence was clearly directed to Shikamaru, knowing he could use that information in some genius plan. After a quick nod, Shikamaru leapt to the trees and pushed ahead, with his team following quickly. It was fortunate that the Sound Four had been interrupted by Genma, since now they know they were but a little ways ahead of them.

"Man, I would have liked to have had Kiba with, he could have tracked them by scent." Shikamaru commented with a sigh.

"Don't forget all members of Kurenai's team are trackers." Shino piped in.

"Excellent, you can lead the way then." The small group continued on in silence, increasing speed to ensure they would catch up to their opponents. It was painfully quiet for Naruto, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything, something was just different, like something was going to happen this day that would forever change the lives of everyone involved.

* * *

"We're being followed." 

"Ah, it is just some of those little shits, just send the fat ass. That should be enough." Tayuya suggested with her ever so eloquent words.

"Why do you always swear and call me a fat ass?" Jirobo asked angrily, before dropping away from the group to engage the ninja in pursuit.

* * *

Team Shikamaru stopped on the ground when Shino stopped next to a small hive of insects. 

"They passed by not more than a minute ago, and…" Suddenly a mountain of a guy jumped in front of them. "One stayed behind…" before they could react, the Mohawk wearing guy, known as Jirobo, executed one of his special jutsu.

"Doton Kekkai: Dorōdōmu" A huge wall of earth formed and enveloped the group in a massive dome, trapping them inside.

"What the hell was that? Naruto shouted as he looked around for a way out."

"Hmm, it seems as though it was a trap, I should have expected this, but it seemed too early." Shikamaru commented while not really showing any interest in being stuck in a prison of rock.

"I guess it is time to get out of here…" Naruto started forming a Rasengan in his hands when suddenly it started getting pulled apart and disappeared completely. "What the…?"

"So, it absorbs chakra as well…" Shikamaru stood in thought for a moment until he got the plan figured out. "What we need is a massive amount of brute force with minimal chakra usage. When the hole is made, we all need to run out through it before it collapses or regenerates."

"Great, where are we going to find an attack like that, we all use chakra in our attacks." Neji commented, knowing how they fought.

"Not all, Choji doesn't." Shikamaru informed them. Naruto instantly got a smile on his face realizing that their mission could continue.

"But Choji isn't strong enough, he lost horribly in the chuunin exams preliminary." Neji revealed

"Quit being an ass Neji!" Naruto shouted out, causing nearly everyone to jump from nearly forgetting about his presence. "Choji just got a bad draw, besides, if I recall correctly I took down an enemy you couldn't touch." Shikamaru let a slight smile grow on his face when Naruto's kind words brightened Choji's spirits, and knew he was ready to give it every last bit of himself.

"Do it Choji." Shikamaru commanded as he cleared the way.

"Baika no Jutsu - Nikudan Sensha" Choji expanded in size quickly and pulled all his limbs inside the new girth before rolling at great speeds into the wall of the dome. It was just with common sense that Shikamaru picked the spot furthest away from the enemy since that would be where the reinforcement would be the least, so it wasn't a surprise to him that the wall started to buckle under the attack, but with the added chakra from Jirobo, it began regenerating and pushing Choji back further. Feeling the added resistance, the chubby genin pulled up all his effort and made one final push, breaking the wall and letting everyone free.

"Nice Choji, I knew you had it in you." Shikamaru complimented his age old friend.

"Shikamaru, we can't stay long, Sasuke is getting farther away." Naruto started out, showing he wasn't completely dumb.

"I know, we need to get moving again." Shikamaru started while Naruto knew someone was going to have to hold off this guy.

"I'll sta.."

"No, I'll do it." Choji interrupted Naruto with his own declaration of holding off the man.

"But Choji…" Naruto started, but saw the chubby boy's resolve as he pulled out a special set of pills. With a sigh, Naruto continued. "You can do it Choji, we're counting on you."

"Right, now go." Choji popped the first of the three pills into his mouth causing large amounts of chakra to bust forth energizing the young genin. He held out a small bag of pills before throwing them to Shikamaru.

"Be careful Choji." Shikamaru suggested before leading his team away in a hurry.

"It's go time FAT ASS!" Choji called out and the two heavyweights started attacking each other with extreme force causing the earth to rumble from their battle.

* * *

Shikamaru's team hurriedly gave pursuit to the rest of the sound four, despite not wanting to leave Choji behind, but knew it was for the best to complete their mission. You could see the unwillingness to leave on nearly everyone's faces as Shikamaru handed out soldier pills to the rest of the team to off set the chakra that was taken from them within the earth dome. 

"Are you sure it was wise? I mean, Choji isn't the strongest of us." Neji mumbled again.

"The Akamichi Clan is not one to be take lightly, there are some things their bodies can do that is amazing." Shikamaru answered to off set them. Naruto saw part of this and had a horrible thought run through his mind, but no matter how he looked at it, it could only be true. Naruto moved a bit closer to Shikamaru so he could get his answers he wanted.

"Shikamaru, those pills of his, they grant massive chakra, right."

"Yeah, it uses the body fat and makes it chakra, that is why he is always eating. For an Akamichi, fat is a way to increase your chakra."

"But, something isn't right with it… They're double edged, aren't they?" Shikamaru's eyes grew in size for a moment before letting them get back to normal.

"Yes they are… I see I wasn't the only one hiding my potential in the academy. I doubt you truly are the dead last." Shikamaru commented with a light smirk before increasing his speed, and with him, the group. It was after those words that Naruto realized he truly had real friends now, not ones that could just throw him away at any second. While in his new found joy, he almost missed the command to move when a huge spider web descended upon them.

"Well, it seems like Jirobo couldn't keep you all occupied, he really was a dimwitted brute." Commented the tall lanky guy that now stood before them, with six arms protruding from his shoulders who went by the name of Kidomaru.

Neji eyed the man with his Byakugan active as Naruto jumped out of the trees with twenty of his clones. He carefully watched as they were all caught up in different spider like webs from Kidomaru, and figured out the weakness in the guy. All members of team Shikamaru gathered high in the trees while Kidomaru started in on playing with all of Naruto's clones.

"Just like before, they are trying to delay us. If they get to the border into their country, it will be over." Shikamaru muttered to the group as sounds of clone dispersing were heard

"And that is the reason I must stay behind." Neji spoke as he kept watching the closes disperse from a distance.

"You're not being arrogant again are you Neji?" Naruto asked, knowing he wasn't one to be selfless.

"Not at all, you see I learned something about you Naruto, sometimes you have better eyes than me." This statement caught everyone off guard, since the Hyuuga pride themselves on the superiority of their eyes. "You could see something that others can't, you can see within the darkness where people are lost and give them the way out. After you defeated Gaara where I could not, I felt there were answers that needed to be found, and Hiashi was glad to give them. It would seem my hatred for the main branch was misguided, and somehow it was you who led me away from the path of darkness I was headed down. Now go, Sasuke is in that same darkness and you're the only one that can bring him back."

Neji didn't leave it up for debate as he jumped into battle with the spider like guy, easily destroying the webs before they could touch him. Shikamaru stood without a word, while Naruto was still flabbergasted by Neji's change. With a firm tap on his shoulder, Naruto faced Shikamaru and the team silently disappeared into the trees again back on the trail of Sasuke.

* * *

Neji faced off with Kidomaru, knowing it was going to be a difficult fight as he kept chopping through countless webs with his Jyuken strikes. All was starting to look in his favor until the marks of the level one curse seal spread across the six armed guy. 

"So, I guess they decided to leave their best fighter behind for me. I must say it was a bold decision."

"Actually, I just found out that there is more to winning than being the strongest. One that has less experience and talent than I, can still defeat someone I couldn't. Still, if I can get that determination, than I am the strongest fighter."

"What ever kid." Kidomaru jumped back to a distance knowing that Neji was a close range fighter and started launching countless kunai fashioned from the golden secretions he was able to produce that could create anything he wanted and make it hard as steel. What the guy didn't expect was the blast of chakra coming from Neji.

"Kaiten!" All the weapons were being deflected without a single one getting close to hitting their mark, making Kidomaru take note of the new technique. Deciding to test it again, he launched a series of webs and golden kunai, one to slow him down and the others to strike him down. He watched as Neji struck at the webs, but failed to notice his feet were getting stuck to the ground by the remnants of all the webbing being cut. When he finally saw all the kunai coming at him, he knew rotating wasn't possible and started dodging them all one by one. Unfortunately he didn't see one as it struck him from behind, and he knew exactly why, Kidomaru found the small blind spot of the Byakugan.

Kidomaru smirked when he realized what he found out and instantly increased his power to level two of the seal to execute his most powerful attack which was a precisely launched arrow from a bow of his own design. Neji was constantly moving around as to hide the blind spot and be able to view incoming attacks, but what he didn't know is that Kidomaru could actually direct his attack with the help of a web.

"Kumo Senkyū: Susaku, it is over for you" Releasing his bow, the golden arrow shot forward and dodged around trees as it searched for its target, staying within Neji's blind spot. With a triumphant yell after hearing Neji scream in anguish, he knew he struck him dead on with his instant kill attack. He quickly ran to where he saw Neji, with a hole straight through him, up against a tree.

"Well, it was definitely a fight, but I am victorious." Suddenly a bright flash was seen as a hand struck the Oto nin right in the forehead with a powerful Jyuken blast causing him to fall back fighting against the pain from nearly having his brains scrambled.

"I decided to try a tactic that would be used by a genin, hoping you'd be less than intelligent, I guess there really is something about being unpredictable." Neji commented with a smirk.

"But how did you dodge?" Kidomaru groaned through the pain.

"Easy, if I know where the attack is coming from, it is easy to redirect it with some chakra. I still took the hit, but I'm still alive, to kill you." Neji jumped after the Sound nin and landed a flurry of Jyuken strikes to his already injured head, leaving him lifeless as the seal faded, leaving him in his usual form. "Well, I guess that is finished." Neji muttered as he fell to the ground, succumbing to his injuries.

* * *

(Up ahead with the rest of the sound ) 

"Damn it all to hell! What is wrong with those stupid ass dipshits? Cant they keep a few little puke faced brats from chasing us!?"

"Enough Tayuya, We'll be sure to take care of them. Orochimaru always said we were the strongest of us all." Commented the weird guy that seemed to have the head of another growing out of his neck.

"That's only because there are two of you, you gay ass cock lickers." Sakon/Ukon quickly ignored her rant and stopped to intercept the group.

* * *

"Shikamaru, there is another one stopping ahead; it is almost like there are two of them." Shino mentioned after a bug flew off of his finger. 

"Figures, we are getting much too close to the border, I guess there is no other choice than to split up again." Shikamaru sighed, he really didn't want to keep splitting up like this.

"Understandable, but now I must break away." Shino nodded as a goodbye to Shikamaru and Naruto before they parted ways, suddenly Sakon/Ukon noticed the tree limb they were standing on were nothing more than bugs as the disappeared, causing them to fall straight down a deep ravine with a rushing river beneath.

* * *

"I guess you and I get to take on the last one, eh Shikamaru?" Naruto called out as they ran faster through the trees 

"I suppose, I just hope there aren't any troublesome surprises…" The two remaining of the five man team smiled when they saw the last and final Oto nin, Tayuya come into view holding the sealed barrel that contained Sasuke in his attempt to get stronger with the curse seal. Speeding up to intercept, it was about to come to a close, until the barrel exploded revealing a dark looking Sasuke with a triumphant smirk on his face, partially covered with his seal, bolt away at even greater speeds than was previously.

"Go after Sasuke, Naruto, I'll stay back and keep this troublesome woman off of you, now go!" Tayuya tried to stop Naruto from getting passed, but having no other weapons other than her flute, it was impossible to do so in the short amount of time. Therefore she was left to fight the new chuunin shadow user.

* * *

Naruto strained himself harder to catch up to the much faster Uchiha, just as he was about to get up to the correct speed to catch up, a large foot came crashing down on the blonde's head, sending him reeling hard though trees and into an open field. 

"Welcome to your end, my name is Kaguya Kimimaro, the last of the Kaguya clan. I cannot allow Orochimaru's next body to be captured, this is my last duty to my master." Naruto looked up to the strange looking guy and had a bad feeling about him.

"Too bad, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I've got to retrieve Sasuke! I made a promise and I won't go back on it!" Naruto launched forward, knowing full well that time was wasting every second he was spending fighting with the man. Suddenly an image of a dark red fox stuck in the back of his mind, from within the well lit pillared room that he manifested for himself. With that image looming within, Naruto felt the warmth and eerie feeling of the demon's chakra erupt from within giving him more speed and power, along with much darker whisker marks.

"I can't be held up any longer!" Naruto shouted as he launched an attack with hundreds of clones. Naruto was trading blow for blow with the fifth sound member, finding he had troubles even hitting him, and knew more time was passing, yet he couldn't do anything about it. Kimimaro pulled out two large bones from his back and started striking down countless clones with his dual bone swords when they both heard a shout from across the field.

"Konoha Senpu!" Before their eyes appeared the Green Beast of Konoha, Rock Lee, with a hard roundhouse to the neck of Kimimaro, sending him tumbling to the dirt. "Yosh, it seems your youthfulness brought me straight to you Naruto-kun, I shall defeat him on my own to prove to Gai-sensei that I am still a splendid ninja despite my injuries."

"But didn't Tsunade just start in on your operation?" Naruto asked, knowing the answer

"You are right, although I was not released from the Hospital, I have my medicine with me just in case." He shouted as he patted the bottle held on his waist. "Now go after Sasuke before this brute stands up."

"Be careful, bushy brows."

"Do not worry my friend, I will live to spar with you sometime."

"I'll hold you to that!" Naruto shouted as he started running after Sasuke with the new found speed that was on loan from the great nine tailed demon.

"Now let's battle for Youthfulness!" Lee shouted to the now standing Kimimaro, as he threw his leg weights down to the earth.

* * *

"Sasuke… I'm coming for you, and on my promise to Sakura-chan, I will bring you back to Konoha whether you like it or not!" Naruto pushed even harder and forced more chakra to help propel him faster after the Uchiha. Suddenly the dark haired boy came into view and with the new hope, Naruto caught up with him like he was just sitting still. Pushing back the extra chakra to return to normal, Naruto skidded to a stop in front of Sasuke, causing him to pause his progression upon a head of a statue that stood by a waterfall. 

"Get out of the way dobe." He commanded and pushed Naruto out of his way, but much to his surprise, Naruto caught his arm and held it firmly.

"Not this time Sasuke, you're coming back with me to Konoha, I promised Sakura-chan."

"Hn, that little weakling, she is just a waste of time, like you. You know she will never like you." Naruto looked a little sad about that, but realized there was someone he would much rather hang around instead.

"I know, because she loves you, arrogant ass."

"I don't have time for love, I must get stronger. I am an avenger."

"Whatever Sasuke, we all want love; you just don't want to admit that you aren't alone anymore. You have Kakashi, Sakura and me. We are your family and you can gain strength with everyone else, you just have to accept it."

"Enough!" Sasuke shouted as he forcefully pushed Naruto away. "I never wanted any of it. Now I guess I should cut those worthless bonds today, and what a fitting place to do it in; the Valley of the End! I don't need people holding me back, I have gained more power in the last hour than I have since we graduated. Orochimaru will give me more."

"He just wants to take over your body; that is all!" Naruto shouted.

"As long as Itachi dies at my hand, I don't care where my body goes, now leave me dobe."

"You asked for it Sasuke! I will not allow you to leave someone that cares for you!" Naruto balled his hands into fists and readied for an unrestricted fight.

* * *

(Shino - Note: Sakon and Ukon confuse me, so if one seems like it is the other, my bad...) 

Sakon and Ukon wasted no time in stepping up to the second form of their seal once finding dry land to stand on. With there reddish skin and a single horn pointing up from their foreheads, they were definitely were some freaky looking people. Shino had trouble figuring out what to do against such strong enemies, but once he looked to his side, his confidence returned in droves. They just happened to be close to where his clan would experimentally breed colonies of their special beetles.

Shino adjusted his sunglasses silently before a swarm of insects buzzed around his head. With a small movement from Shino, they all swarmed after the twin freaks to drain away any and all chakra from their bodies. Immediately it seemed that the two had Shino's number as they easily swatted away large amounts of the insects with the help of chakra. While Shino was watching, he suddenly realized one was missing from the swarm, but it was much too late as a head popped out from Shino's stomach.

"It has always been said that I enjoy killing in a quick fashion, and I guess they were right, by now you must be feeling quite sick as I am killing you like a virus from the inside."

"So you say…" Shino calmly adjusted his sunglasses again before his body fell apart into thousands of bugs, leaving Ukon on the ground suffering from chakra loss. Sakon looked over to his brother just in time to miss a giant beetle of nearly seven foot tall descend on him.

"Arrrrrgh!" He shouted as the beast of a bug splint into millions of chakra eating bugs.

"This won't hold them for long, these aren't as hungry as mine are." Shino looked around and decided it was best to head away from where the group was hiding in an attempt to draw the enemy further away from the remaining teammates.

* * *

(Shikamaru) 

The foul mouthed Tayuya had a smirk on her face as she forced her way out of Shikamaru's Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow imitation) with the help of level two of her curse seal. If she was considered ugly before, now she has no rival in the ugly department with a group of five bony horns on her head to go with her brown skin. This new look really made Shikamaru uncomfortable, but easier to fight since she really doesn't look like a 'troublesome woman' any more.

Now that she was free from his attack, she placed her flute to her lips, producing a paralyzing sound "Mateki: Mugen'onsa (Demonic Flute: Dream Sound Chain)." Immediately Shikamaru recognizes the attack as genjutsu and in an attempt to hit her, he throws a kunai, but misses horribly.

"Well, it seems you are in my trap, now die!" She picks up the weapon that missed her and charges at Shikamaru, when she gets within a foot, she feels a tightness around her body and involuntarily freezes. Her eyes widen as she witnesses Shikamaru's mouth curve up into a slight smile.

"Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (Shadow neck bind) Successful."

"But how…" Tayuya then notices Shikamaru's finger was broken by another of his shadow, which released him from the genjutsu with the sudden pain. Shikamaru moved the shadow higher in an attempt to strangle the woman, but her struggling made it much more difficult and added draining to his already low chakra reserves. At the rate she was struggling, he knew it was only a matter of time before he runs out of chakra and loses the battle.

* * *

(Lee) 

"Tanks thar mis ugly friend, that was-sh vary nice of-sh you." Slurred the rather tipsy green clad ninja after Kimimaro allowed him to take his medicine, but it actually ended up being Saké instead, making Lee quite drunk, but also allowed access to his hidden taijutsu, drunken fist. The last time Lee ever had any saké, it was when he mistook it for water in a bar and then proceeded to destroy the entire establishment, taking both Neji and Gai to restrain him from doing anymore damage, so with a whole bottle now in his system, he was sure to last quite some time in his drunkenness.

Kimimaro attempted to figure out just what Lee took, when he suddenly appeared in front of the man, throwing out a drunken punch, followed by a lazy side kick that appeared like it wasn't possible to execute. The Orochimaru fanatic kept attempting to read the movement in hopes of predicting the next attack. Just as he though he knew what was next, Lee hit him with a hard left handed punch, followed by a forward kick and a quick right handed punch before he used his kick to propel him back away from the man. After regaining his footing, Kimimaro looked down and saw Lee's bottle and picked it up to determine the contents.

"He's drunk?" he asked himself loudly after recognizing the distinct smell of Saké from the bottle.

"I's shnot drunk I's underage." Lee slurred again before hitting him with another surprising flurry of kicks and punches. With one last power kick, he sent Kimimaro rolling across the ground. "Yay, I's did it Gai-shenshei." He shouted before passing out on the ground.

"The hell?" Kimimaro stood up and pulled another bone from his body as a sword and approached the sleeping leaf nin stabbing directly at his heart, he was surprised to see him move out of the way at the last second but still remained asleep. "Strange" he mutterd until Lees eye snapped open.

"Ha, you fell for it!" Thrusting himself forward using his arms to propel him, Lee basically stomped rapidly on Kimimaro's face as they both flew through the air, resulting in the sound nin smashing into the ground yet again.

"Enough of this!" Kimimaro heaved Lee away from him and stood while his earth seal spread across his chest. In another attack, Lee went for a kick in the chest, only to find it blocked by an external ribcage construction. "Yanagi no Mai (Dance of the Willow)" Kimimaro used the extra bones that were now jutting out from his body as weapons as he twirled like a top, gashing Lee across the body, instantly sobering him up with the extra pain and intent to kill.

Gasping, Lee stood back up from the ground and immediately unwrapped his arm bandages "Kaimon (Gate of Opening) Release!" Using his increased speed, Lee run around Kimimaro in a blur until he suddenly reappears "Omote Renge (front lotus)" Unfortunately for Lee, he connects with bones that have more of a springy feel, which absorbs his attack. The confident Sound nin then punches Lee to the ground and prepares to run him through with a bone while Lee just waits for the moment to be over, feeling temporarily exhausted.

* * *

(Shino) 

It was a tiring run as Shino zigzagged across the forest in hopes of losing his tail. Feeling completely exhausted, he crashed at the base of a tree, knowing he couldn't move any further. A large butterfly floated down and sat upon Shino's nose, telling him the location of the fast approaching twin idiots. Sakon/Ukon jumped down right in front of Shino with the killing blow already in action when the kunai being used stabbed into something wooden.

"Hey, it seems I arrived just in time." Kankuro announced as his puppet Karasu launched some senborn out its mouth to the unsuspecting Sakon/Ukon. Immediately Sakon/Ukon dodges the attack easily and readies for battle.

"A puppet user, what a waste. That thing can't do anything to us." In attempts to prove them wrong, Kankuro sends Karasu after the unsuspecting oto nin, launching kunai, more senborn and a few more hidden weapons causing the guy to dodge each attack. With the final dodge, Sakon/Ukon feel something is wrong and turn around just to find the second puppet was revealed with its inner chamber open catching them inside and locking the door behind them.

"A waste hmm?" Kankuro snickered before Karasu revealed a blade in each of its limbs and stuck them through the slots in Kuroari "Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu" Sakon and Ukon were skewered from multiple directions leaving blood to flow from Kuroari. "Man, I hate using that technique, now I have to clean out Kuroari."

"Interesting, this time you are here for support and not as enemies… I am in your debt."

"Not exactly bug boy, you could have killed me during the invasion, but you decided against it, let's just call it even."

"Very well."

* * *

(Shikamaru) 

Shikamaru felt his chakra slipping as he continued to struggle for dominance over the Sound kunoichi. He was mere inches away from her trying to force the kunai she held in her hand, into her, but couldn't overcome her unreal strength from the seal. Right as the remaining chakra was used and the shadow technique failed, spelling the end, a huge gust of wind flared up.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" Tayuya flew through the air at the commanding wind attack, allowing Shikamaru to sigh in relief. "Hmm, I was watching you there, I didn't know you would stoop to using shadows to hold a woman's hand, all you had to do was ask."

"Gah, troublesome women." He muttered as a reply to the girl standing there with a smirk and hands resting on her hips.

"Whatever, you know you're glad to see me, now tell me the situation."

"That woman is quite troublesome and uses sound to attack, including a genjutsu and…"

"Hmm, that's it?" Biting her thumb, Temari smeared blood across her fan and turned in the direction Tayuya was thrown. "Kuchiyose no jutsu: Kamatari - Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!" Summoning a one eye weasel with a scythe of equal size to the critter, she threw him in the direction of her foe on the winds of her second attack. Within seconds the forest was cut to shreds leaving Tayuya dead under trees that fell upon her.

"Well that was easy, how about we go and get that broken finger of yours checked out." She suggested to the astonished chuunin after surveying the damage done to the forest

"Tsk, troublesome, you could have at least left one tree standing."

* * *

(Lee) 

Right before Kimimaro's bone blade hit Lee, a stream of sand filtered in and halted the attack before pulling the green ninja into a field of sand and set him on the ground. Lee's eyes grew in size as he looked into the eyes of the guy that nearly took his life away with enjoyment, but didn't see the same look in his eyes.

"You were faster and stronger when I fought you, what is your problem." Seeing he wasn't there to harm him, Lee quickly stood with a smile.

"Ah yes, well it seemed our last fight took quite a bit out of me so I'm not fully back to my usual self."

"I see…"

"Hey you, who are you?" Kimimaro demanded.

"Gaara, of the desert, one of the Sand Shinobi."

"Well then it is time you die as well, Teshi Sendan (Finger Bullet drill)." The man's finger bones grew outside of his skin and propelled them like bullets at his new opponent where they were effortlessly blocked by Gaara's sand.

"Sabaku Kyū (Sand Coffin)" Gaara remained emotionless as the sand covers his enemy before he motions the follow up "Sabaku Sōsō (Desert funeral)" Closing his hand, Gaara expect the end to come, but with the added power of the second stage of the earth seal, the new grey skinned dinosaur looking guy emerges from the sand.

"That's it? Tessenka no Mai (The Dance of the Clematis)" Kimimaro reaches back and yanks up hard on his spine, revealing a large bony whip that he uses to ensnare Gaara through the defending sand with ease, forming a huge bone drill on his arm, he goes in for the kill on the trapped suna nin.

"Gokusamaisō (Prison Sand Burial)" Since Gaara doesn't need his hands to be free to control sand, his jutsu takes effect and causes the sand to soften below the ugly bone creature, sucking him down into a whirlpool of sand allowing Gaara to get free. Leaping back , Gaara declares it over and sits down after the heavy chakra drain from using sand other than his own. Suddenly a forest of bones juts out from the sand from Kimimaro's Sawarabi no Mai that is usually used to impale the opponent, but this time around it was used to hold him above the moving sand allowing him to be freed. With his drill of bone still formed on his arm, he steps forward to the exhausted ninja, but suddenly starts coughing, bringing him to his knees.

"Took… too… long…" With another cough, the seal receded back inside as he fell face first, dead from his cancerous lung disease.

"Well, that could have gone better." Lee commented while kicking back on the grass.

"We are alive, and he's dead… looks like a victory no matter how it happened." Gaara commented

"Very true my friend, quite true." Lee laughed out carelessly as he pats Gaara on the back.

"I should go back and check on the others." Gaara muttered as an excuse to get away from the energetic green clad boy.

"What about Naruto-kun?"

"He'll live, I'm sure of it." Gaara assured, well as much as he could given his personality.

"Yosh, let us go and check on the others then!" Lee shouted as he jumped to his feet.

* * *

(Naruto and Sasuke) 

Sasuke was in the middle of leisurely walking away when Naruto jumped at him and tackled him to the ground. Rolling the dark hired guy over, Naruto landed a hard left hook, bloodying his perfect Uchiha face. Sasuke looked back up with a smirk though the blood and kicked Naruto off the side of the statue, allowing him to fall into the deep water with a splash.

'Hmm, this power is amazing, if I keep getting more at this rate, I'll defeat Itachi for sure.' Sasuke started walking away again, but soon found himself surrounded by droves of Naruto clones.

"You can't leave yet, you're coming back with me!" Chorused the mob as they all started attacking Sasuke with no end in sight. The Uchiha started striking down each clone that attacked in fluent moves while his Sharingan blazed giving him the extra perception he needed to fight off the clones, yet there were still some that seemed to get by and land a hit. It seemed to Sasuke that with each and every clone that was defeated, the remaining ones got just a touch better, until he was fighting on par with the remaining 10 clones, with neither able to get a good hit in.

'Impossible, he can't be learning my style so quickly and adapting to it, he doesn't have the ability.' Just as Sasuke finished thinking that, a flash of understanding hit when the final stage of his Sharingan unlocked giving him all three tomoe in each eye. In a blink of an eye he was able to anticipate and predict where all the punches and kicks were going to come from, almost like he could see the full attack before it was even started. His face curled up into a smirk when he realized it was over. The remaining clones all went up in smoke at about the same time, and Naruto found himself getting kicked right in the jaw and skipping across the face of the water from the kick.

Naruto quickly stood and pulled out a few more clones to help in his next attack. The first clone threw the others one by one, and as each were flying through the air, they grabbed one another and threw them ahead, step by step increasing their speed until the real Naruto was thrown at unreal speed towards Sasuke. Naruto was hoping for a quick and decisive outcome, and that was exactly what happened, but not how it was planned.

Sasuke easily saw the attack coming with his new ability and maneuvered himself in the air to catch and reposition Naruto in a more compromising position. Using something similar to the lotus, Sasuke placed his feet on Naruto's armpits, while he was falling to the ground upside down, and bent his legs until the last moment when he extended them causing his decent to lessen and Naruto's to accelerate resulting in his blonde head crashing hard into the ground letting out a loud snap, like that of a tree branch breaking.

* * *

(Konoha) 

"No!" Hinata shot up in her hospital bed with tears in her eyes, she just felt it. There wasn't anything else she could think of other than Naruto was in danger.

"_Hinata, you felt that too?"_ Kina asked, hoping it was just her imagination.

"Yes, Naruto-kun is in trouble. I know h-he's strong, b-but something is w-wrong."

"_Is there someone that can help him, where did he go?"_

"I don't know, b-but if we c-could find Kakashi-sensei, h-he'd know what to d-do." Hinata heard Kina let out a sigh and immediately knew something was up with her.

"_I think I can contact him, but is comes with a price, I'll have to leave this realm tomorrow and return to my own for 5-7 years before I'll be allowed to return because it will be breaking a big law of my people."_ Hinata looked at her pixy friend with sadness in her lavender shaded eyes, but the tears that fell were for her fear of Naruto's safety.

"I understand, d-do anything to s-save my Naruto-kun." Kina smiled at her possessive implication of the boy as her entire body started glowing bright blue.

"_Ikimono Kuchiyose : Hatake Kakashi! (Animal Summoning)" _The light enveloped the entire room for an instant when suddenly a poof of smoke brought out a small pug like dog wearing a Konoha headband.

"Hey, where's Kakashi, I can't be summoned by any other." The small dog mentioned while looking around the room for his summoner, but what he finds is a dark haired girl full of worry and a small fluttering one above her.

"Y-you're a nin dog of Kakashi-sensei, r-right?" Hinata asked with hope.

"Yeah, the name is Pakuun, but how did I get here?"

"_That would be my doing, since you are young I bet you have no recollection of pixies, but we have that power to summon any summons without a contract. It was us who helped create the first summoning contracts ages ago. That aside, we need your help."_

"Hmm, so what can I do for you girls?"

"F-find Kakashi-sensei and h-have him g-go after Naruto-kun if p-possible, I think he's in trouble."

"Really? You have a sixth sense about him? I bet he'll be glad he's found his soul mate so soon in life."

"S-soul m-mate?" Hinata asked with eyes wide.

"_Only a person connected by their very existence can sense when the other is in trouble. You Hinata are the one person that knows everything about him, you are connected."_

"Yeah, b-but he's still d-doesn't see me like that."

"_He is a bit dense now, but I'm sure he'll find out, now Pakuun, go and tell Kakashi to find Naruto-kun!"_

"Hai!" Chimed the little dog as he bolted out the window at a pace unlike any dog they had ever seen.

"Please, be safe Naruto-kun…" Hinata muttered as she looked out the hospital window towards where he was fighting.

* * *

(Back with Naruto) 

The snapping of Naruto's neck spelled the end for the blonde, or at least it would have for a normal one. Small cracks and pops could be heard from the blonde's spine as the full healing effects of the Kyuubi's chakra healed his body. With a sudden up roar of red chakra, Naruto stood with eyes red and dark whisker marks gracing his cheeks. He looked around the area as the world sharpened with the fox like eye sight, blades of grass danced in the wind and small fishes swam in the river that flowed beside him. Everything seemed tranquil until you looked at the blonde's elongated teeth and sharp claws smiling a smile that ensured death.

"You're coming back today Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shot forward like a bullet, streaking across the water causing a rooster tail to follow him. Suddenly he was in Sasuke's face landing a head but to his forehead before rotating around with a spinning roundhouse kick. As Sasuke flew through the air, Naruto reappeared above him and landed an extremely powerful 'double axe handle' hit sending the Uchiha deep into the depth of the river below.

Naruto landed softly on top of the moving water and waited for Sasuke to return. Suddenly shuriken flew out of the water, causing Naruto to jump back, allowing Sasuke to return to the water's surface without resistance. Sasuke looked to Naruto's feral face and grinned as his body was covered in the marks of the curse seal.

"I don't know there your power comes from, but mine is of greater quantity, now die!" Sasuke's speed increased once more with his new power and found it even increased the effectiveness of his Sharingan. All of Naruto's moves were but child's play to block now no matter how many unique chains of attacks were thrown together. Naruto threw out another left kick, only for Sasuke to catch it under his arm firmly. He was just about to give it a twist when Naruto jumped high in the air, bringing his other foot to contact with the back of Sasuke's head in an enzuigiri. This attack freed his foot and allowed distance to be made between them while they regrouped. Naruto wasn't paying much attention to Sasuke as he favored his leg, but maybe he should have, when a great light shown from the Uchiha boy. Naruto looked up just in time to see a streak of light running right at him. With a sudden loss of footing on the water, Naruto fell to his left a bit as the attack hit.

"Chidori!" The constant sound of chirping birds were ringing in Naruto's ears before the pain of having a hand passing through your right lung hit him like a truck. Finding he couldn't bring in any air, Naruto felt the water close over his head and saw the streams of bloody water flow away from his body; it was the end.

* * *

(Konoha) 

Kina watched Hinata as tears freely flowed from her eyes all of the sudden and her bottom lip started quivering from emotional overload.

"That's number two…" She whispered to herself, fearing everything in her life was coming to an end.

"_Two what?" _Kina asked her, but only got more tears as a reply as the young Hyuuga buried her face into her pillow

* * *

"**I'm not ready to die yet kid. You will live… you can thank me later…"** Naruto fought back the sudden urge to inhale and quickly swam to the river surface. He climbed upon the water and inhaled deeply before standing in front of shocked Sharingan eyes on all fours. 

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing, the very wound he inflicted was closing up right before his eyes, leaving only flawless skin in its place. Before Sasuke could grasp it, a huge arm of chakra burst from Naruto striking the Uchiha in the face. After righting himself, he couldn't believe that it was just chakra. Naruto was still gasping for air, unaware of what was happening around him.

'How? So much power…' His thinking stopped once again when he saw something that escaped his eyes before, a single red translucent tail was waving behind the blonde, like it had a life of its own. Naruto turned to Sasuke with rage and hate in his eyes, but it was backed by an even darker presence and he barred his fangs like a caged animal wanting out. In a flash Naruto was streaking across the water again like a charging bull with no direction, showing that most common sense was thrown out the window. Seeing this as an easy weakness to employ, Sasuke just side stepped the charging beast, but missed the arm of chakra that jutted out, clothes lining the boy.

Sasuke realized it was the time to end it, with one last pull from within, the Curse seal flared to the next level giving Sasuke's skin a dark grey color along with his lips turning black. Even more freakish were the two wing like appendages that formed out of his back, allowing a small bit of flight maneuvering. The new force pushed out huge amounts of chakra, to the point that it snapped Naruto out of the blind rage and gave him full control of his body again.

'So, this is what the Kyuubi offers, I like the power, but at what cost? I won't choose power over my friends or anyone's life…' Naruto stood to his own two feet across the waterfall on top of the other statue and actually got a good look at the new body of Sasuke. 'That is totally evil, are you even in there Sasuke?' His thoughts were cut short as he saw dark currents of electricity form around Sasuke's arm as he prepared for a mighty attack.

"Is that how you want it! Fine!" Naruto held out his hand and generated a huge Rasengan, infusing it with the power of the Kyuubi turning it a reddish color. Both parties launched at each other with their attacks at their most powerful.

"RASENGAN!"

"HABATAKU CHIDORI!"

Each member was engulfed in the concentrated chakra as the earth trembled and the stone statues crumbled under the stress. Sasuke hit his mark adding another hole into Naruto's chest while Naruto closes his hand before the Rasengan strikes his head, which would have resulted in his death which Naruto couldn't bring himself to do quite yet, he felt it was too young to be taking lives even if it was warranted. The two fall to the ground as the statues nearly crushed them on their way down to the earth. Sasuke finds his power fading, leaving him in his normal form as he steps over Naruto's body.

"I should finish the job, but it isn't fair. I've added to my list of things to accomplish is the utter defeat of you. I won't accept a win when I know full well that you threw the fight at the last minute. Now just leave me alone." Sasuke pulled out his Konoha forehead protector and struck a gash through the center of it before he threw it in Naruto's face. "We will meet again in another fight, and I'll kill you then, but only after I kill Itachi, there is something about your power that mine doesn't come close to yet, and I'll find a way to defeat it. Good bye…" With that Sasuke walked away into the forest and across the border into Orochimaru's territory, out of grasp for the Konoha ninja.

* * *

"T-that's t-three…" Hinata mumbled into her pillow as the nightmares kept racking her mind. The pillow was already soaked with her tears and the effort in crying allowed her to drift into sleep against her will.

* * *

"Pakuun, where?" Kakashi asked as he was tearing through the forest after hearing the strange news from his summons, which he knew he didn't summon. 

"A little further, but he isn't doing very well." Soon Kakashi burst from the tree line and witnessed the carnage done to the monument at the valley of the end. The place was in ruins, but a bit of orange caught his well trained eye. Rushing down, he was Naruto lying, half conscious with a gaping hole in his chest. Immediately Kakashi recognized the attack that caused it and tears formed in his exposed eye.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei… I couldn't bring him back…" Kakashi carefully picked him up and cradled him in his arms.

"No Naruto, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taught him that attack; I just thought it would keep him here and away from his revenge for a little while." Kakashi quickly took off for Konoha with all the speed he could muster in hopes of getting Naruto to a hospital to save his life.

* * *

Hours later, Konoha was bustling with activity, especially in the hospital. News was coming back through that the retrieval team was on their way back with many injured, and Tsunade had the whole emergency medical staff on hand to take the wounded, secretly she was scared about the outcome of the mission. 

"They're coming, all hands; prepare to take on wounded." Sounded through the hospital speakers alerting all medical staff. Unfortunately Hinata heard it all and was fearing the worst. Pulling herself from her bed, she hurried to the hallway to watch for one person to come through with his life intact. Nearly all at once, the team was brought through on stretchers. Choji came through first but really didn't look like him anymore with all his fat missing. Next was Neji, his clothing was soaked in blood, but was still holding on, as he remained unconscious as he passed by. She got a touch of hope when she saw the trio of Shino, Shikamaru, and Lee hobble into the hospital, with a little help from the sand ninja. Hinata didn't wait for anyone and ran to the group.

"P-please tell m-me, where is he?"

"He isn't back yet, I'm not too sure Naruto can even bring him back." Kankuro muttered as he passed by her on his way rest for a while.

"That's not…" She was cut off by Shikamaru as he approached her.

"I know what you mean, I can't confirm it, but he is too stubborn to die. We would have gone in for support, but most of us were in no condition to assist. As it is now both Choji and Neji are near death and the rest of us were only inches away from that end as well. This was not a good day for Konoha." Nurses came by and took the rest of the ninja to rooms to heal and rest while the more serious ones were moved to the surgery rooms for special care.

Another 20 minutes passed before the hospital doors opened revealing an image Hinata always feared, a bloody bundle of orange. Immediately Hinata had tears in her eyes as she saw him being brought in by his sensei. He was about to pass by when Kakashi suddenly stopped and turned to her.

"He is still alive, but I don't know how Pakuun was summoned, if it wasn't for him, I would have been too late." Hinata was saddened by the look in Kakashi's eye, a look that shouldn't be on a jonin, maybe that was the reason he never had a genin team, he didn't want to have people to care for.

"Come, you need your rest as well." A nurse commanded Hinata. With a small nod, she returned to her room, but turned to the nurse.

"I w-want to know the instant I c-can visit Naruto-kun." After her request was made, she returned to her room.

* * *

Another two, worry filled, hours passed before Hinata heard a light knock on her door as the Hokage entered with a small smile. 

"How are you feeling Hinata?" Tsunade asked kindly.

"M-much better t-thank you, how is Naruto-kun?" Tsunade couldn't help but smile wider at her one track mind.

"He will recover nicely, knowing him, he'll be trying to bust out tomorrow morning." This comment, of course, got Hinata to smile again. "But some of the rest aren't as well off, they nearly died."

"B-but so did Naruto-kun." Hinata defended.

"True, but he always has the ability to heal quickly from such attacks, it is almost like a bloodline."

"Oh, c-can I see him?"

"Sure he actually just woke, I think I saw Sakura going there now."

"Thank you." She muttered before she flew out the door, with Kina silently following, still not making a sound. Hinata found her way to Naruto's room just to hear Sakura scream at him.

"What do you mean you couldn't bring him back!? You promised! I-I hate you!" Sakura stormed out of the room and ignored Hinata as the door slammed back shut. Hinata slowly opened the door and saw a mummified version of her blonde crush looking very dejected at the previous encounter. He wasn't paying any attention to the world as Hinata was now standing next to his bed.

"N-Naruto-kun…" When he rolled over and proved that he was alive with his blue eyes staring at her, she couldn't control her joy anymore and hugged him the best she could with out the intention of letting go.

"I failed the mission and my promise to Sakura, I promised to bring him back for her."

"B-but you tried your b-best, even after nearly d-d-dying three t-times." Naruto's eyes widened at that last phrase she muttered into his chest. He was about to ask her what she meant, but somehow she was already out, sleeping on his bandaged body. Tsunade just entered the door and looked at the strange predicament, but decided against making a joke when she saw his face holding a look of seriousness.

"Well, I guess I should get her back to bed." Tsunade moved forward, but stopped at a gesture from Naruto.

"Don't, let her stay. She's the only friend I have now." The blonde Hokage's smile faded but knew exactly what to do, she reached down and brought the rest of Hinata up onto the bed where she lay sleeping next to Naruto in the same bed.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked, needing more information on his fight.

"Long story short, Sasuke is almost completely lost in his darkness, but there is still some left of his old self. Even using more Kyuubi chakra than I wanted couldn't bring him back. I even think I died twice in that battle before the last one. Somehow, though, Hinata knew it too." Tsunade sadly stood up and turned away from him.

"The mission may have been a failure, but now we are certain of many things, now get some rest." He watched Tsunade leave the room and diverted his eyes to the dark haired girl sleeping on him. He really had to admit that something just looked different about her, but couldn't figure out what.

"_Naruto-kun, I'm sorry, but I have to leave now. I have to accept my punishment for breaking a law of my land."_

"Huh? What did you do Kina?"

"_I summoned without a contract; that was how Kakashi knew to look for you."_

"Oh, then thank you. When can you come back?"

"_Probably in about 5 years."_

"Hinata will be sad, but I understand, thank you."

"_It was my pleasure"_ And just like that, she was gone. With a sigh, Naruto drifted back into sleep.

* * *

It was quite early the next morning when Naruto woke up with the feeling of being watched, and he was. He groggily opened his eyes and looked at the white haired sannin that was grinning perversely at the situation before him. 

"Knock it off Ero-sennin, now what do you want?" Naruto asked seriously since he was feeling quite comfortable with Hinata at his side for some reason unknown to him.

"Training. I'm offering to take you on a three year training mission away from Konoha to make you a better ninja so you will spend less time in a place like this."

"Training huh? I guess that will work; I still have to bring Sasuke back in the future. When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as we can; time is of the essence." Naruto looked back to his left and saw Hinata again and really didn't want to leave her without a friend since Kina had to leave. Just as Naruto was about to decline, Jiraiya upped the ante. "Remember what I told you about Akatsuki? They know you are here and they will return; they don't take prisoners." With a sigh, Naruto reached over and pushed one of Hinata's long locks out of her sweet and gentle face and stared at her for a moment.

"Well, that settles it, but it has to be now. I won't be able to leave if she starts crying. I have to leave without saying goodbye."

"I thought as much, let's go brat." Naruto went to get up, but the force from the small girl increased, holding him to her and the bed.

"Uh, and how do you think I should get away from her?" Naruto commented with an amused grin.

"Already took care of that too. You see I may seem like an untrustworthy person, but I really come through when I have to." Jiraiya turned around and pulled out some more of Naruto's clothing and a giant plush frog. "Here, a decoy." Naruto took the frog and with some gentle coaxing, got Hinata to place her death grip on it instead allowing him to stand.

Although he was a little wobbly from his battle the day before, it wasn't all bad. He undid all the bandages and was happy to see that all his wounds were mostly healed, but there was still some need of a bandage on his shoulder since a few hours ago someone's hand was sticking out of it. He placed all the bandages on the bed and threw on his clothes before pulling out some equipment for leaving a few letters. After he was through, He sealed up the three letters and placed them on his pillow before joining Jiraiya at the window.

"Ready kid?" With one last look to the girl he was leaving behind, he sighed and jumped out the window onto the back of a large toad.

"Make it quick before I change my mind." With a knowing nod, Jiraiya tapped the toad and with a giant leap, they were out of the city. 'Goodbye Konoha I will return soon…' pulling his eyes away from the disappearing village, Naruto looked out forward to his new adventures.

_

* * *

Sakura-_

_I have left for three years to train. When I return, we will get Sasuke by any means. I haven't broken my promise to you yet, but it will be postponed for about three years. Please don't hate me, I did what I could to bring him back ALIVE. I probably could have done more, but it would have been playing for keeps, sorry…_

_Naruto_

_

* * *

All my new friends-_

_I'm leaving to train with Ero-sennin, so you all need to continue to get stronger, because I won't wait for you to catch up. Sorry I couldn't say bye to you all, but that is the way it'll have to be. See you guys in three years!_

_Naruto_

_

* * *

Hinata-_

_I'm sorry I left like this, but I don't think I could have left if you started crying, so please, don't cry for me while I'm gone, I'm going to get stronger. I really would have stayed, but there are bad people after me and you may be in danger because of it, that is why I left. You are a great friend, and I hope to see you fight again when I return, so stay strong. See you in three years…_

_Naruto

* * *

_

It was quite emotional for all the recipients of the letters, Sakura never stayed angry at the blonde, who really could after all he went through just for one person? She decided that if Sasuke was going to be brought back, then she would have to play a big role in it as well and immediately set out to find Tsunade in hopes of being trained by the great medical sannin.

The others ended up taking the letter as a challenge and threw themselves into training just so they wouldn't be out done by the blonde, well, except Shikamaru, that would be a little too much effort on his part, but he would step it up at least a notch.

Worse off yet was Hinata, she kept her tears silent for the most part, but her mind went into over drive thinking of all the hidden things she had compiled that pertained to Naruto. First, he was despised by the villagers for some reason, second was how could he fight with such power unknown to genin, and third, how could he walk away from the hospital after taking a hit that would have killed a normal person? She decided to dedicate all her free time to that end; hopefully she would find all the things she needed as answers about her love.

She smiled a bit as she picked up the giant frog off her bed and hugged it tightly as she looked out the window of her room at the Hyuuga estate. Uncontrollably she just started humming a gentle and pleasant tune that she knew she had never heard before, but it just stuck into her mind from some unknown source. 'I'll wait for you; my Naruto-kun…'

* * *

(Notes) 

WHOOOO! End of Part One! What a wild ride that was for me, unfortunately it wasn't all good, but still enjoyable…. And now next week will be the start of Part Two! Until then…..Later


	17. Part 2: Discovery: Chapter 1

Part Two is here! It is my pleasure to introduce PART TWO! I know you all have been dying for my writing to get back to what I do best, and so was I, so here it is. I hope I don't disappoint.

Part two is only a bit over 60,000 words which would roughly be spread across 12 chapters. I'm currently cruising through writing out part three where I have the hard job of tying up all the loose ends and filling the holes in the plot which were left on purpose.

I'm sure there are some people tuning in for the first time whom wanted to skip part one, so welcome and enjoy…. (Please note that even though some of the setup for this segment may seem tacky, just roll with it, you can trust me it won't be)

**

* * *

**

Uyoku Myou 

**(Wings of Life/Destiny)**

**Part Two: Discovery

* * *

**

(Recap)

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, the blonde haired orange jumpsuit wearing knucklehead, which everyone tends to love, has taken a different journey this time around. He started out like nearly every other kid, one born to kind parents, yet he was destined for a different life as his mother died shortly after due to extreme blood loss from the harsh birth.

The Yondaime Hokage, leader of the ninja village Konohagakure, did battle with a great beast, a great nine tailed fox known as Kyuubi. Seeing no alternative, the great hero used a shiki fuuin seal along with an eight trigram seal to merge the soul of the Kyuubi within a new born boy, his only son. The cost of the particular sealing was the user's very life. Now the baby Naruto was left in the world with no one to care for him until his aunt showed up and took him away from the village where he could grow up away from the haters. Still as a young babe, Naruto had issues with sleeping and rarely allowed his aunt any quality sleep but it stopped one night as a ethereal being, Enzeru, appeared to him and was sealed away inside him as well leaving behind a large feathery chainlike tattoos on his arm.

From that night on everything went as it should for a child. He grew up knowing a sense of love, but still felt a bit of emptiness from some missing details, like who exactly his father was, but it would get worse for him one day. While going for some nearby ramen, his aunt ended up being killed by bandits while he ran to Konoha for some help. With the great loss deep in his heart, Naruto now started his new life in Konoha while two powers silently fought inside him.

Now being a full-fledged orphan, he had little money to help get supplies for living off of or for buying ninja tools required for his classes at the ninja academy. Lucky for him there was a young girl who always watched him, even tried to help his unconscious form when he first returned to the village, a little, sweet, and caring girl by the name of Hyuuga Hinata. Being the overly shy girl she was, she could never stand face to face with Naruto without showing some type of blush or even fainting, but she did help him from the shadows. She gave him numerous items, kunai, food, and help with easy taijutsu. She may have been an unknown, but nonetheless, she was a big part of Naruto's life and was unknowingly instrumental in forging his own nindo.

Naruto was still quite the prankster while in the academy, but it changed drastically after his genin exam. Once the third's law was broken by one of his teachers gone evil, Naruto knew of the burden he carried and with it the demon awoke to try and persuade his container into a perfect body, one capable of killing without remorse. Unfortunately for the demon, Enzeru was actively trying to negate his attempts which ended up causing a split personality to emerge within Naruto. One was calm, collected and ready to kill while the other remained goofy and dumb but cared for everyone whether they were a friend or not.

Upon his first big mission to wave, Naruto showed some unknown intelligence as he sent a message to team 8 warning them of danger since they too were journeying to wave at the same time, but through a different path. While on an island in wave, Hinata was perfecting a technique she was creating, ahead of schedule to impress Naruto, when he stumbled onto her training. Since it was so dark, he couldn't see who it was, but he knew she wasn't dressed and also knew it was the same girl that helped him many times in his life. She would continue to remain a mystery to him, but Hinata realized that he did like what he saw, so maybe there was a chance for her.

Later on, Naruto was fighting Haku upon the bridge when he lost control to the demon and nearly killed the boy if it wasn't for Enzeru silently stopping his attack and forcing back the demon's influence. When the battle was over, Naruto was unconscious and team 8 found their way to the same bridge to lend aide. Unfortunately nearly everyone forgot about Naruto which left his care up to Hinata and some of the villagers. Hinata continued to watch over Naruto after he was retuned to Tazuna's house and failed to notice a change in the feathered tattoo as it reacted when she touched it. Naruto woke after she fell asleep and decided to place her in the bed to rest while he went for some fresh air, which leads to the start of Kiba's evil ways.

Kiba himself wasn't really all that evil, but his mother gave him ideas much too young in his life, and that was to pursue and marry the Hyuuga heiress at any cost. Throwing out what few morals he had, Kiba started to interfere in Naruto and Hinata's budding relationship by sowing seeds of deceit among them. At many points he was successful in keeping them apart, but nothing remained that way for very long and they would seem to be drawing closer again, maybe even closer than before. The biggest change in the status of their relationship was during the chuunin exams when Naruto protected her from an attack by her cousin Neji, at the cost of his spot in the final tournament with the help of his newly discovered tenant, which was able to talk with him because of Orochimaru sealing away the Kyuubi with his five pronged seal. After the exams, Naruto was seen more than once sneaking into the hospital to see his new friend and was even caught holding hands more than once.

Even though he wasn't in the chuunin finals, he still went along with training and found a new teacher, the legendary pervert Jiraiya. He taught Naruto how to summon creatures, but in his attempt to summon a toad, he found he could also summon a different type of creature when he summoned a pixy known as Kina. Naruto would always leave Kina with Hinata and they quickly became good friends while they talked together. Later in his training, Naruto struck a deal with the Kyuubi that he would leave him alone in return for control over his cage so he could change things around. When he did so, Naruto failed to see that the new décor was almost identical to the one Enzeru dwelled in and couldn't try to make a connection if it existed.

This takes us to the chuunin exams final. Naruto was watching the fights with Hinata at his side when she suddenly became ill and fainted on him. He tried to get help from someone at the stadium, but got nowhere and decided to head to the hospital for some help. After having to force her upon some asses of doctors, Naruto ran out of the hospital, grief stricken by the severity of her condition. Unfortunately that was the least of his worries as a three headed snake crashed through the main gates. Using his new control over the Kyuubi's chakra, he summoned Gamabunta on his first try and took care of the intruders. After learning about Jiraiya going to help the Third, Naruto and Gamabunta headed after the already transforming Gaara.

Naruto went ahead on foot to try and clear friendlys from the field of battle and enters an arrogance party as Sasuke and Neji were trying to battle the rising sand demon. After reaching their limit, they witnessed Naruto's resolve to protect and move miles beyond the limits of a mere genin as he and Gamabunta fought Gaara and Shukaku. It could have gone either way, but Naruto prevailed slightly and ended Gaara's rampage and even offered his friendship as a way out of killing for acceptance. Sucking up their egos, Neji and Sasuke realized Naruto wasn't such a loser, but would still try and stick with what they knew.

The next events were almost a blur as Naruto helped to find Tsunade to replace the third who managed to survive the invasion attempt, but was still dying of old age and lung cancer. When they returned, Naruto had a new jutsu, the Rasengan, and they all had a new leader, Tsunade.

Shortly after Naruto's return, Sasuke realized his power was becoming less and less when compared with the blonde and decided it was time to seek out Orochimaru. Of course Naruto followed to bring him back, but it wasn't to be. After being mortally wounded by a Chidori, Naruto found himself in a hospital bed with Hinata clinging to him where he opted to swap himself out for a plush frog and left the village for three years with Jiraiya; a trip sure to change everything in his life.

Now with Tsunade's ascension into the title of Hokage, Sarutobi, the Third Hokage felt his job was finished and slipped away silently in the night. Unfortunately Jiraiya felt it was much too dangerous to return from their journey to attend the funeral in Konoha, so they ended up being absent from the solemn affair…

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It was a cool autumn afternoon as a group of three large guys walked down the trail to Konohagakure. The light wind rustled some leaves off the trees and ruffled the blonde hair of one guy dressed in his orange jacket with black sleeves and shoulders. He wore a wide smile as he energetically led the way down the trail for the other two.

"I wonder if everyone has gotten stronger." Naruto mentioned as he looked to his traveling companions.

"Of course they have gotten stronger, but the real question is, have you grown at the same rate as they have." Replied the taller man with is long white hair dancing in the wind with a large scroll on his back.

"Well you do have to take into account that you would need to train twice as much as them to stay on their level." Commented the other traveler, which just happened to be yet another blonde dressed in a white martial arts outfit with simple black Kanji on the back of the long sleeved shirt; minus the whisker marks of course.

"Well that wasn't my fault." Naruto defended and continued on.

"Right, he says it isn't his fault and that it is all mine. He is such an idiot." The other guy stated calmly.

"Well, you know that idiot better than anyone else Kagami (Translation: Mirror)." Jiraiya stated while watching the two blondes.

"Sometimes I wish I knew myself better than I know him." The blonde known as Kagami commented sarcastically.

"There's a difference?" the sannin replied back.

"Hey guys, let's get moving faster, I want to see the village again. Come on Ero-Sennin!" Begged Naruto.

"Well, you heard him Ero-Sennin, let's roll." Kagami coaxed, feeling a bit of the energetic blonde's enthusiasm rub off on him.

"Damn it quit calling me that. I thought that at least one part of you had respect for me." The open pervert complained as he followed the smiling blonde and the indifferent blonde towards the village.

"Yeah, you'll get that when I smile once." Kagami informed as he kept up with the energetic blonde. The small group of travelers continued to the gates of Konoha and entered the village while passing the guards without so much as a look.

* * *

"Hey was that just Jiraiya and Naruto returning?" Asked the one guard to the other.

"I think so, but I never thought Naruto would stop wearing orange."

"What are you talking about, sure there is less of it, but there was definitely orange there."

"Really, that's strange; I thought he was wearing white…"

* * *

The travelers walked further into town as Naruto leapt up on to the highest structure in the vicinity with the other two staying at a good distance. He surveyed the village and smiled at how much had changed until he saw the face of Tsunade on the Hokage Monument.

"Are you kidding? How did she convince them to put her ugly mug up there?" he mocked. Suddenly he noticed a flash of pink and knew of only one person with hair of that color.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" The pink haired medic looked to the loud voice and saw bright orange closing in on her from above.

"Naruto?" she asked, not believing that was actually him who jumped down to meet her. "You have grown. You're not shorter than I am." Naruto looked at her and realized it was correct.

"I guess so, I have gotten stronger as well." He mentioned while flexing an arm for emphasis.

"I see that, say what do you think of me? Do I look more like a woman?" She asked as she twirled around showing off her small shorts and red shirt.

"Well, I guess you have filled out a bit." He answered with a blush while eying her curves.

"I didn't mean like that Naruto!!" Sakura ran her fist into his jaw before starting to shake him vigorously.

"Hey… Sakura…chan… can't… breathe…" The overly strong medic dropped him to the ground, not realizing how harshly she was treating him.

"Sakura-nii-chan, you've only seen him for a few minutes, don't kill him yet." Shouted a younger boy's voice.

"Huh, were you always standing there Konohamaru?" Naruto asked, just now seeing the young genin.

"Be that way take this! Oiroke no jutsu!" In a puff of smoke there stood a naked brunette smiling seductively at them, getting Jiraiya's attention.

"Come on Konohamaru, you should know that I can't fall for my own jutsu, because there is now a new perverted ninjutsu. Behold…" Naruto was never able to finish as he got another knuckle sandwich from the pink haired kunoichi. Konohamaru immediately reverted to his usual self and was shaking in fear, with the rest of his team, as they watch Sakura stalk her prey.

* * *

"Kagami, head to the tower and wait for us. I'll get Naruto reacquainted with the world and most likely they will test him, just stay out of sight until we get things figured out with Tsunade." Jiraiya commanded as he started walking towards the fallen Naruto.

"Sure Ero-sennin, just don't stop for research along the way." He replied before disappearing, still undetected by Sakura.

* * *

"Hey there pink stuff, how about you stop beating him and escort us to Tsunade." The white haired pervert coaxed. Sakura looked up from the blonde she was strangling and stood up abruptly.

"Fine, but if you so much as look at me the wrong way, you'll get the same." She assured him and started walking to the tower, amazingly with Naruto behind her with seemingly no damage.

'Crap, she's trained another Tsunade…' Jiraiya cursed to himself and continued to follow the young teens, leaving Konohamaru and his team to their previous task.

* * *

"Ah, it has been a while you two…" Commented Tsunade as she saw her old teammate and Naruto enter her office.

"Sure has baa-chan, and it is about time!" Naruto yelled causing the Hokage to contemplate punching him.

"Well, since you're as impatient as ever, I believe it is time for a test of your training. I have asked someone special for you to fight." She revealed with a smile.

"Really? That's cool, who is it?" Naruto asked with great interest.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted as he came in through the window.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! I'm glad you're here, I have something for you. I thought it was a waste of time, but for you it may be an entertaining waste of time." Naruto pulls out a blue book from his pack and hands it to the astonished Jonin.

"Is this!!! It hasn't be published yet!!" Kakashi cried out as he took the book like it was a precious treasure.

"Uh, right. Anyways, am I going to be fighting you?" Naruto asked with glee.

"Not exactly Naruto, I'll be fighting you and Sakura." Kakashi mentioned while dying to crack into the new book.

"Kick ass, the team is getting back together." Naruto cheered, with Sakura smiling at his enthusiasm.

"I guess; I'll meet you at the training grounds later, after Naruto gets rested… Bye." Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving them in the office with only one activity on his mind, a little reading.

"Dang, and I'm not tired. Hey Sakura-chan, do you think you could show me around the village again? It would be a chance to catch up on everything." Naruto suggested.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, but this isn't a date, got it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go ok?" Naruto had yet to allow his smile to falter and ran out of the office with Sakura not too far behind.

* * *

"Jiraiya, something is different about Naruto." Tsunade commented as she watched him leave.

"Yeah, that is something we need to talk about." Jiraiya stood nervously before hollering out. "Kagami, you can come in now." Straight through the window came an almost identical person the previous blonde, but he had no happiness on his face and seemed quite serious.

"Hey Baa-chan." He dryly greeted without emotion.

"Jiraiya, what is the meaning of this?" Tsunade demanded.

"Uh, I think he should tell you, I still don't quite get it." The sannin replied

"Fine Ero-sennin. Well, it is like this. As you know, Naruto returned to this village with a strange tattoo on his right arm when he was seven. With this tattoo comes a great power, opposite, but yet just as great as the Kyuubi. I have yet to fully figure out the full potential of this power, since it isn't really meant for him, but someone else. Because of having two conflicting powers in one body, he started to have something similar to multiple personalities, each one reflecting the darkness and strength where the Kyuubi gains power, and one reflecting the happiness and carefree attitude where the other influences." Seeing they were still following his story, he continued, well after Jiraiya excused himself from the chat, still leaving Shizune in the office.

"At one point in the training with Ero-sennin, the Kyuubi decided to make a body to separate the two conflicting personalities and with it the power linked to them. It was his intention to trap himself in the body capable of hate and influence it to his will, but Enzeru decided to step in. She couldn't stop the creation of the bodies, but switched places so the Kyuubi was stuck with a body that could only be happy and carefree."

"So, I take it we could call you Naruto as well? And who is Enzeru?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yeah, that's right. And she is the spirit, or whatever, linked to the feathered tattoo." He answered quickly.

"So, who does the tattoo belong with if it wasn't meant for Naruto, uh him, er you?"

"I really don't know, since our two personalities aren't linked, but it has to be a person of extreme purity and would stay around Naruto voluntarily since _she_ would have to keep his power in check once I return to his consciousness."

"How do you know it is to be a she?"

"It has to be, the only way to silence the Kyuubi forever is through a female having Enzeru's power since she is also female."

"So what is this girl going to have to be to him?" The hokage didn't really like where this was going, but in a land where strange things happen everyday, this could probably be seen as perfectly normal.

"You already know that answer baa-chan." Tsunade smiled warmly at him despite his reminding of her age.

"So is there a person you have in mind for this job?" She asks with interest since she already knew the perfect candidate, but wouldn't spill the information knowing that his hard head had to be opened on his own.

"That is the problem, we could go to any kunoichi and say that to save the village they had to accept a great power, giving them strength, and they would have to get married to a guy, and they would. The problem is that she would need to accept him of her own free will without being told of the power being granted or the objective of saving the village. She needs to love him of her own accord or the power won't accept her. Not even Naruto knows of this stipulation either."

"I see; is there a way we can influence the happenings of this, say, making missions where he spends many hours with different kunoichi?" Tsunade asked, hoping to give a nudge knowing full well that it was quite important to keep the Kyuubi trapped.

"I don't foresee a problem with that, but any missions that he is on, I must trail him since I can push back the demon in him to a degree, but I must not be seen by most since they can recognize me." Tsunade nodded as she took in all the information.

"Now then, what if you can't find this person?"

"Then we both die within a few years. At a time when our emotions and feelings start to merge on their own, we would have to completely merge our minds again and in a few months if the power hasn't been transferred, we would be ripped apart from the opposing forces." Tsunade's brow was crinkled showing her distaste for the situation.

"Great, as if Akatsuki wasn't enough…" Tsunade pondered over everything before coming up with a plan.

"Ok you will tail the other Naruto where ever he goes. I will grant you the status of ANBU so you can wear the mask and cloak and not be suspicious. I am hoping that you are just as powerful as I believe Naruto is."

"Actually, I am stronger and smarter. Without having to keep that cheerful façade, I can learn things at a faster rate. This was the intention of the Kyuubi, basically his version of a perfect Naruto. The real kicker will be when we combine again; it is likely we will be stronger than the addition of each part. Also refer to me as Kagami since I am a mirror of Naruto."

"Hmm, very well, your full ANBU clearance will be transferred once the merging occurs, baring any unpredictable circumstances as well, but Naruto would still have to complete the Anbu clearance exam."

"So I'm not a genin anymore?" he asked curiously.

"Actually you still are. You can only become chuunin through the exam, and we can't let someone with your knowledge of jutsu be displayed in an open audience. But there isn't anything that says a genin can't be an ANBU." Tsunade pulled out a fox mask and appropriate cloak, almost like she saved them just for his ascension into the ranks.

"Sounds good, I know you shouldn't be playing matchmaker, but when can we start teaming them up with him?" He asked while taking the clothing eagerly.

"Well I'm not; this is for the good of the village so I can start the joint missions soon. The problem is that there really is only Ino and Sakura from his age group since Hinata has just been the focus of a betrothal request from the Inuzuka house. I find it strange though, she doesn't seem to return any feelings for him. I guess it is just the clan thing, but you didn't hear any of this from me." Tsunade held a mischievous look on her face that was silently begging this blonde to make a choice and see what needed to be done.

"Well then, before I leave I have one request." With a raised eyebrow, Tsunade was definitely curious.

"Sure, I guess I can do that, depending on what it is." She replied, hoping to every being of higher power that Kagami wasn't as dense as Naruto always seemed to be.

"Lose those betrothal papers." With that last request, Kagami left the office leaving no trace. Tsunade looked up from the desk and had a huge smile on her face.

"Shizune, bring me my paper shredder." Tsunade requested with her smile still in effect. "I think this Naruto isn't blind to the world like the original."

* * *

"Ah, there you are. Enjoying the book?" Stated Jiraiya as he landed next to the jonin, Kakashi. "I came to tell you that I leave Naruto in your hands again just like I said I would. But there is a slight problem. The Kyuubi is getting restless, and I have seen Naruto's resolve slip in holding it back. You have no need to worry though, you will have someone tailing you that can push back the demon's chakra."

"Really, and who is this person?" Kakashi asked after putting away the book.

"Well, it is Naruto." Kakashi looked at the sannin like he just lost it. "Come on Kakashi, I know you have seen a level of power in him that was neither his nor the Kyuubi's. He has a dark personality to join his lighter side, but he basically split when we were training. There is the light Naruto with the power of darkness, and a dark Naruto with the power of light. We decided that the Naruto with the Kyuubi is the real Naruto and let him use the name while the other went with Kagami."

"I see, and Akatsuki?"

"Well, my sources tell me that they are moving again. Whatever they were planning and preparing has been completed, and I believe they are actually starting to capture the bijou instead of the recon like they have done previously." Jiraiya told him.

"Well, isn't that interesting."

"Indeed. Well I'm off to do more research." Jiraiya stood from his spot and disappeared into the village as Kakashi decided it was time to get started for his overly long journey to the training grounds.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were still walking around the village when they came upon a park with a large tree and a person standing under it.

"Hey Sakura, I have a feeling that I know that guy." Naruto commented while eyeing the guy.

"And you should, that is Shino." Sakura informed happily.

"Really? He looks different." Naruto thought for way too long on how Shino looked different but couldn't come up with it.

"So do you baka! Now shut up and let's go talk to him." Sakura watched as Naruto smiled again and ran to meet the insect user after being gone so long.

"Hey Shino, what are you doing out here?" Naruto yelled from a distance.

"Just waiting for my team. For some reason I thought you would forget what I look like."

"Yeah, well, I probably would have, but Sakura-chan reminded me, sorry." Naruto seemed embarrassed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Don't mention it." Shino replied. At that moment Naruto felt a sense of dread as he saw Kiba come up on them on his giant dog.

"Hey Naruto, you aren't so short now, at least you aren't too horrible looking." He commented with a smirk.

"Enough already Kiba." Sakura started but was cut off by Naruto.

"Nah it's fine, I know I can still kick his ass if I need to." At that moment Hinata was approaching the meeting area for her team when she caught a glimpse of orange and felt her heartbeat quicken and her breath get caught in her throat.

'Naruto-kun, you've returned.' Hinata decided it was time to realize her new strength and took a deep breath before heading out to the group. 'I can't let fear run my life.'

"Welcome b-back Naruto-kun." She greeted with a blush on her face. Naruto turned, with his smile widening, but it faded quickly when he set eyes on the Hyuuga girl causing his look to change immensely.

"Hinata? You look, um, good." He forced out after seeing her longer hair flowing carelessly in the slight breeze accentuating the light windbreaker she was wearing. Hinata could barely keep herself among the conscious seeing a very interested look coming from him as he continued to look over every inch of her form. Her cheeks started to burn under his watchful gaze while he was getting mesmerized by the girl he remembered but only little parts of in the shadows of his memories.

"Hey Naruto, no hard feelings right?" Kiba called out to break him away from the Hyuuga heiress.

"Huh? You're actually going to quit being a prick?" Naruto asked as he finally snapped away from her new look.

"Sure, I have no reason not to. My life couldn't get better, especially since my mother just finished ironing out a betrothal contract with Hiashi, so why not spread the happiness?" Hinata instantly paled from his information, and saw a slight change in Naruto as he watched Kiba walk to her side and put his arm around her.

"Well, congratulations then. We need to go find Kakashi and do my evaluation test. You guys got a mission?" Naruto asked, seemingly without any care of the situation.

"Nah, we're just hanging out today." Kiba replied. Naruto just turned around and started walking off without a word. Sakura looked to Hinata and Kiba and back to Naruto a few times before running after her teammate. Hinata looked at the ground with pure sadness and didn't even notice Kiba had his arm around her until she tried to move.

"Excuse me, I have to go do s-something quick." She quietly muttered and angrily pushed his arm off of her before walking out of sight and ran full out to a dark alley and started bawling. "Why? Why does it have to be like this? I have to l-let Naruto-kun go because of p-parents signing a contract? It isn't f-fair, but I m-must let him go, I can't face this, I can't face him." She fell to her knees and continued crying. It was too much for her to take in such little time. She could already feel her body shutting down from Naruto not even making a single look of giving a damn about her marrying Kiba. After everything she had learned of the past years, she thought she could be a major part of his life where he wouldn't have to hide secrets from, but now it was all gone. Her mind rushed back to all the time Naruto held her hand and encouraged her. She could still feel the creases in his hands like it was still happening, but she knew everything was a waste now. She felt the need to give up on life until she felt a calming presence wash over her suddenly.

"Listen to your heart." Hinata jumped and faced the man that had a voice so familiar to her. What she found was a man dressed in Anbu cloak and mask looking directly at her. For a moment she thought she saw a glimpse of those deep blue eyes of her life long crush, but quickly threw that out when taking in his attire.

"Anbu-san?" she asked in wonder through her tears. Feeling she was such a mess, she hurriedly wiped the tears from her face as a light blush ran across her cheeks.

"What does your heart tell you?" He asked calmly.

"I shouldn't l-listen to it, I have a d-duty now." She replied sadly. The man looked at her before dropping a mass of shredded papers at her feet.

"Listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye." Hinata looked down at the pile and picked up a two pieces and saw a few letters 'uuga Hi' and 'ka Kib' on each. Suddenly she began rifling through the pieces finding more pieces with hand writing. Her face grew into a large smile as she found the few pieces that revealed that the Hokage never signed the document, so it was never fully valid, she was free from the marriage contract.

"Anbu-san…" She looked up and saw there was no one there, but the paper was still there so it wasn't a dream. "Thank you." She picked up all the pieces of the papers and flung them high in the air and let the pieces fall like confetti on her head before a wind picked up carrying the pieces in all directions. With a slight bounce in her step, and a giant smile, she left the alley and decided to be alone with her happiness for a while.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, what was that all about?" Sakura inquired after they were out of earshot of the old Team 8.

"I don't really know; something just felt weird when I heard Hinata was going to be marrying dog boy. I have no idea why though."

"Yeah, that is a little sudden, but it didn't look like Hinata was all that happy about it either. I have never seen Hinata display a want for a relationship with him, so don't worry about it ok?" Naruto looked to her, a bit perplexed on why she was telling him this, but it did manage to lighten his mood again.

"Well, enough of that. Let's go kick Kakashi-sensei's ass!" Sakura shook her head in disbelief at his constant happiness and how nothing could keep him down for long. With a silent smile, the pink haired medic hurried after Naruto to the training area for the battle to begin.

* * *

"Hey, this is the old training grounds! This is where it all started back three years ago." Naruto shouted as he eyed the three stumps before them. 'And this is the place I met up with Hinata before the chuunin exams… Hmm, Hinata… why are you so different around me, and did you actually agree to marry him? Wait, why do I care?' Kakashi appeared rupturing Naruto's pondering.

"Well, ready to get started? Same as last time." Kakashi pulled out two bells and jingled them in the air.

"Bring it on." Naruto watched as the perverted jonin placed his new book in his pouch with a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei, not going to read your book this time?" Naruto asked while Sakura slid on her black gloves

"Nope, and I think I'll be needing this." Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector revealing his Sharingan eye. Naruto smiled and pulled out a kunai before rushing in. Right as the kunai was about to strike him, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bushin?" Naruto wondered before he found his hand with the kunai be pulled around the back of his head pointed at him.

"How many times have I told you that you shouldn't leave yourself open for attack? Besides, I didn't say begin yet." Naruto grinned wider before disappearing himself.

"Hmm, you are better than last time, this will be interesting… Begin." Naruto and Sakura ran forward, Naruto making clones along the way. When they reached their target, their fists passed right through their old sensei.

"Damn, another clone." Sakura looked around the training ground to find nothing. "Ok, he isn't up, to the left right, forward, behind, so that leave only one place." She cocked back her fist before it came crashing to the ground, causing the earth to explode and send pieces of the ground flying through the air, revealing the hiding jonin with surprised eyes. "Found you sensei."

* * *

Tsunade grinned from her viewing point in the trees with Shizune while Jiraiya had a feared look in his eye at the existence of someone almost identical to her. The young appearing Hokage's grin got larger as her pupil continued to show her ability in the test until an Anbu appeared next to them.

"What is the… Oh, it's you." Tsunade mentioned when she recognized the Anbu as Kagami.

"Hey baa-chan, I wanted to see how well he does."

"Ok, but one thing; do you really think it is her?" Kagami looked into her eyes before coming up with an answer.

"I do. She is as pure of a soul as can be found and I believe she is the only one that could care for Naruto." He answered after a long while. At the rate the fight was going with Kakashi, their attention was drawn away so the conversation was sure to last a long time

"How do you figure?" she asked as she watched Kakashi perform a massive water jutsu, flooding the river basin.

"You notice how she looks at him, er, me don't you? She even secretly cheers us on."

"So you finally noticed her feelings?" She asked, with a smile displaying her happiness for him.

"I have, but he hasn't. I'm not sure how our personality split messed things up, but he doesn't know of her feelings, just like before."

"So then, how do you plan to get them together since Kiba is always around?"

"I'll just have to split them up. As for Kiba, unfortunately that will be up to Hinata to tell him."

"Last question then, how do you know Naruto will return her feelings?"

"He already does, he just doesn't realize it. We started harboring those feelings during the mission in wave during a food fight with her and it has just gotten stronger." Tsunade cringed when she saw a Rasengan come too close to Kakashi as he split off from Sakura and Naruto.

"You know her father won't approve?"

"Of course, but it doesn't matter. Hey, look. Kakashi is about to lose. Naruto is just about to use his weakness against him." Kagami pointed out to change the subject.

* * *

"In the ending of the book the couple actually are…"

"No, I can't know the ending… must avoid eye contact." Kakashi closed his eyes to avoid contact just in time to hear jingling in his ear.

"We got the bells Kakashi-sensei." Sakura teased before sticking out her tongue.

"And you say I didn't grow up." Naruto commented with a chuckle. Tsunade then made her presence known, without Jiraiya and Kagami.

"Congratulations you two. You are now permanent members of Team Kakashi." Tsunade announced with a smile. "Report to my office tomorrow for your first mission."

"Alright! Hey Sakura-chan, want to go with me to Ichiraku's?" Sakura continued smiling through the question and to Naruto's surprise, she wasn't pissed at him.

"Sure, why not?" Naruto gazed at her with surprise in his eyes that after all the years of trying, she finally accepted to go on a date with him.

"Kakashi-sensei, you want to join us?" Naruto asked politely.

"Nah, you guys go ahead. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah ok." Naruto left, with Sakura, heading straight for Ichiraku's

* * *

"Hey old man, I'm back." Teuchi looked up from his work with a friendly smile.

"Welcome back Naruto. I see you've gotten bigger, it must be that fruit you've been eating."

"Wait, you eat fruit? Since when?" Naruto didn't have time to answer her before Teuchi took the liberty.

"Actually since someone convinced him it would help his training. Since then he always had some fruit with his ramen."

"Hmm, I never knew…" The two sat down and ordered their food while talking. Naruto was feeling great that he finally got his crush on a date, but something didn't feel right. What Naruto expected was a feeling of completion or something else that felt good, but it just felt like eating by himself.

"Um, Naruto, do you like anyone anymore?" Sakura asked, thinking she knew the source of his distress.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I just had a simple crush on you. Thank you for going out with me just this once, it let me know what I was feeling in my heart."

"So does that mean that you are letting go of me?" She asked with a glimmer of hope. Naruto stayed silent for a moment while he finished off his 12th bowl of ramen and stood to his feet.

"Well, from where I am looking, I never had any of you to let go of. Now let me walk you home."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Sakura smiled kindly and laced her arm with his to let him escort her to her house

* * *

Hinata was currently just roaming the streets of Konoha when she noticed the orange clad ninja walking with her unannounced rival for his attention. Before they had a chance to spot her, Hinata ducked behind a building and began her familiar spying practice that she has honed over the years.

"Thanks for showing me what I needed to know Sakura-chan." Naruto stated with a cheery smile.

"No problem Naruto, you're a great guy." Sakura surprised Naruto, and the spying Hyuuga, when she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Naruto."

"Yeah." Naruto walked away with a smile on his face, rubbing the spot where he was kissed as he passed by the concealed Hinata who barely made it till he was out of sight before busting into tears once more and running to her usual training grounds to beat the hell out of the targets. Hinata was so angered and saddened by the display that she was beating on the stump until it was turning a red hue from the blood that was now leaking from her usually gentle hands. Right as she was mid thrash upon the stump, an Anbu appeared in her path once more.

"It's y-you again Anbu-san?" she asked with her tear streaked face and bloodied digits.

"Yes, I saw everything that happened and I would suggest you not cry over this issue, and please quit hurting yourself in your anger."

"Why n-not? I l-love him and he doesn't s-see me. What else is t-there to cry over?"

"Be patient. Ask him about tonight sometime and you'll feel better about everything. It isn't all the way you thought"

"Ok, but w-why are you helping m-me?"

"I'm returning the favor I received from an unknown girl. She would help me from the shadows when ever I was screwing up." Hinata looked at him with a smile now on her face.

"It sounds like she c-cared for you a lot. I did the s-same for Naruto-kun." If you could see Kagami's eyes, they would have doubled in size from her revelation. Finally the puzzle of where all the kunai came from was answered, now it was just a matter of time before the two halves reunite and they can see that the woman of his dreams and the woman he dreams of, are but one in the same.

"Yes, I just now realized how much she does. See you around Hinata." Kagami left with haste and quickly ran to the apartment for the night.

* * *

(Notes)

Ladies and gentlemen, that concludes this chapter… Like every start of a new segment, there needs to be a time of slow revelations and catching up before getting into the story again. I hope you all enjoyed the suffering through from part one, I wish it went a bit better, but I'm not perfect nor to I claim to be. Now then, as you can tell, there will still be tastes of canon events showing up to keep the flavor of Part one, but most events will be completely original. Hope you guys all have a great thanksgiving (those of us from the US) and to everyone….Later


	18. Part 2: Discovery: Chapter 2

Greetings all, I have returned with another chapter, so I hope you enjoy. Just as a note, we will be getting deeper into 'T' rated material, but no 'M' stuff until part three.

* * *

**Uyoku Myou**

(Wings of Life/Destiny)

Part Two: Discovery: Chapter 2

* * *

Kagami hurriedly entered Naruto's small apartment after helping Hinata through her issue of what she saw previously and decided to keep the information he found out a secret for now. 

"Hey Kagami, what's up?" Naruto asked as the masked guy removed his outfit and lay on the couch inside Naruto's apartment with a sigh.

"Not much, just tired. You?"

"Same. See you in the morning."

"Yep." After the short meeting they both resigned their fate to sleep, well as much as one can get through nightmares caused by a blasted fox.

* * *

It was late in the morning as Naruto made his way to the Hokage's office with Kagami keeping his distance. Upon getting to the Hokage Tower, Naruto met with Sakura and Kakashi before entering the tower and got an audience with Tsunade quickly after entering. 

"Ok team Kakashi, I have found it difficult to figure out a mission for you. Without a full squad you are stuck with c ranked missions or you can opt for joining another group for a higher mission."

"Well that sucks baa-chan, why is that?" Naruto demanded, not wanting to take easy missions.

"It is just a fact of the missions. A four man group is the best set up to carry out the higher ranked missions. Now how would you rather spend your time, doing b ranked missions apart from your team for now, or doing c ranked missions with the team?" Tsunade watched as the ideas were being played in everyone's minds and knew the answer before it was given.

"Well…" Naruto was cut off as a messenger ran into the office and handed her a piece of paper. After reading it, Tsunade turned to Team Kakashi.

"I'm afraid I'll have to choose for you. Gaara has been attacked by Akatsuki. Team Gai will be redirected to his location. There is also news of Kankuro being poisoned. Sakura, you and Kakashi will be assisting in Suna as well. Unfortunately we can't send you, Naruto, because of the presence of the Akatsuki. Until we are certain of your abilities we can't just send the very thing they are searching for to them."

"What do you mean you can't send me? I have been training for three years for just this, and now I can't go help a friend?" Naruto was itching to run off and help anyways, but knew that there was some truth even if he didn't want to believe it.

"Sorry Naruto, but if you happen to fall into their hands, it could be disastrous. Besides, I think you're not quite 100 percent." Naruto hung his head knowing she was correct, especially after the pointed attention to not being all himself yet, but he really wanted to help.

"Well, what else can I do? I thought that with having my shadow follow that we could get away with more."

"If you think you can work well with another team, I will send you out with them on their upcoming mission, but I know you have a history with them, not all of it good." Tsunade smiled when she saw Naruto's face change. She knew it would either make things better or worse, but one way or another, it was going to have to come to an end.

"I'll do my best baa-chan." He replied with his smile back in full force.

"Good, Sakura and Kakashi, head out immediately. Naruto, wait here for the rest of your team." Naruto watched as his old team left him, but on their way out they passed by the former Team 8. "Well that didn't take long." Tsunade commented. "Ok, since Kurenai is on maternity leave, you will be taking on this next mission with Naruto." Tsunade saw exactly what she was expecting, one Hyuuga trying to hide her excitement, one Inuzuka clearly showing his disgust and, like always, one Aburame completely indifferent.

"What!? Why do we need to take him? We could do it alone." Kiba commented showing his disgust.

"Well, you probably could do it alone, but there is always a greater chance of success in a four man group. Naruto doesn't have a problem with working with you all, so you should all be professional about it as well. Does anyone else have a problem? Hinata?" Said girl turned a bright shade of red and swallowed hard from the pointed gaze.

"N-no, not at all Hokage-sama." She squeaked out as she wanted to run away from the group as Naruto's eyes were staring directly at her which made her feel light headed.

"Good, now for your mission. You are to investigate the strange weather patterns in the north. Even though we are entering our colder season, there is no reason for the weird patterns. We believe it may be a ninja, or possibly a group, manipulating the area into what ever they want. The last caravan that went through the area came back with snow and ice, so bring clothing for all weathers. You are to find the source of the weather issues and stop it if it isn't too dangerous. If it is deemed reasonably safe, you can eliminate enemies as you need, but stealth is suggested. For this mission, Shino will be the acting leader."

"Very well Hokage-sama; we will meet at the main gate at noon, get prepared and gather there." After Shino's instructions, everyone left to prepare for their mission without much fuss. Naruto was just glad to have a mysterious mission, but he still really wanted to go help Gaara.

* * *

Naruto managed to get everything together much faster than anyone else since he wasn't unpacked yet and was waiting for everyone at the gate. Shino was the next to arrive and greeted Naruto with a simple nod. Moments later they were joined by the remaining members and set out on their way without any acknowledgement between them; one due to focusing on not fainting when she thought about sleeping in the same tent and the other who didn't want him on the team to begin with. 

This was the first Hinata had ever seen Naruto completely ignore everyone and she felt there was something wrong, but for some reason his mask of happiness never fluctuated like before, almost like he could only show happiness. She couldn't let her mind wander on that for too long since there was a mission to take care of that took priority over her desires.

Silence remained over the group as they moved extremely fast through the trees making their way to their destination faster than expected. As night began to fall, Shino decided to break the silence.

"We camp here." That was all that the silent bug user said before coming to a clearing for the night. While Hinata and Shino set up their usual four man tent, Kiba gathered the wood for the fire, like they always did on their missions, leaving Naruto out of the group. Feeling out of place, he just disappeared from them and decided to sit in a nearby tree.

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto looked up at the voice before looking back down at the camp.

"Hey Kagami, what brings you here?" Naruto asked his opposite self.

"Well you know why I'm following, but what I want to know is what's messing you up. You don't seem quite the same as usual." Kagami revealed as he moved down, sitting next to him on the large limb, and started looking at the same scene he was watching.

"Yeah, well, what's it to you?"

"Uh, I am you." Naruto started laughing, which got his mood up a tad.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot." Naruto was about to say something else when he heard a heavenly sound coming from the camp. Kagami was equally surprised when he heard the familiar tune and had to quickly leave before being drawn to it. Naruto looked to the camp fire and saw something interesting. Hinata was making the evening meal by the fire while humming that amazing tune. Somehow his mind started wandering and before he knew it, he was imagining what it would be like to kiss her

'Is that really what I think it is?' Kagami asked his inner being after running a good distance away.

'_That it is. I gave it to her while in wave when she was looking over you. This just proves the fact that she is the one for him, uh, you.'_ Kagami disappeared into the shadows while Naruto continued to watch as Hinata continued humming that most beautiful tune, which he thought he had heard once before, but couldn't quite place where.

"Hey Hinata-chan, do you think you could stop that song already? You always hum that tune when to prepare food, and I find it irritating." Kiba started out, causing Hinata to stop her tune with sadness in her eyes.

"I like it; I think it s-sounds pretty. Is it r-really that b-bad?" She asked her other teammate, who was sitting near warming by the fire.

"It is a confusing tune, my bugs only enjoy very pleasant music and they are very content with the song, but for some reason I don't feel the same, sorry." Hinata nodded her head and continued making dinner silently.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked while finishing up the meal.

"Who cares, I didn't even notice." Kiba commented, angering the small Hyuuga girl.

"Kiba-kun, that is not nice at all. I don't c-care if you don't l-like him, but don't try to put him d-down all the time." Hinata picked up a plate and placed a few large heaps of food on it before walking away into the night to find Naruto. With the use of her bloodline ability, Hinata found him easily in a tree outside of the camp.

"I brought you s-some food Naruto-kun." She announced as she jumped up next to him and sat on the large limb.

"Hinata, why are you always so nice to me?" He asked, getting only a deep blush in return, further confusing him.

'Could I really tell him? What would he think of me? What if he doesn't like me like that? It has been so long since we started getting close, does he even remember that?' she thought for awhile before deciding on not telling the whole truth. "I don't see a reason not to." She offered over the plate of food with a smile, which he gratefully took.

"So, are you staying to help me?" He asked while taking a bite of food.

"I'd l-love to Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled as the two of them continued eating for a bit, but Naruto just couldn't help asking the question burning in his mind for awhile.

"Hinata, could I ask you a personal question?" Seeing an unsure nod, he continued on to his question. "What do you see in Kiba to marry him?"

'Why would he ask that? He couldn't possibly feel jealous, could he? No, that can't be true, he barely ever sees me as a girl, but a girl can wish can't she?' Hinata remained silent or a bit too long for Naruto's patience.

"That's fine; you don't have to tell me. Just answer me, will he make you happy?"

"No." She replied quickly and quietly, not waiting to think.

"What was that Hinata? I didn't hear you very well." Hinata could feel his eyes on her as she kept her face pointed at the ground to avoid staring into his eyes.

"No, Naruto-kun, I am not going to m-marry Kiba-kun, it was just a m-misunderstanding with our clans." Naruto smiled a bit and looked away from Hinata towards the sky.

"Oh. Um, that's good." Hinata nearly squealed from his small comment, she felt so perfect inside knowing that there was a small chance that he wanted to be with her.

'Maybe, just maybe he is interested in me.' Hinata stood up on the branch with a shy smile. "Are you s-sleeping in the t-tent, there is r-room for you." She offered with a bit of hope in her eyes.

"Nah, I'll be fine here, thank you." She tried to keep her disappointment hidden on her face from not being able to sleep near him, no matter how strange it may seem.

"Good n-night Naruto-kun." Hinata left the limb, and shortly after, Naruto watched her slip into the tent for the night where Shino and Kiba were already situated.

* * *

Hinata and her team woke at about the same time the next morning when a gust of freezing air rushed past their faces. They sat up almost immediately to find the source of the chill and saw something protruding into the tent that started talking. 

"Hey guys, hope you brought your winter gear, because it is cold out here."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked since they couldn't tell from his covered head.

"Yep, dress warm and you might want to hurry up and get moving for the day, the snow is really coming down out here." Naruto removed his head from the tent and zipped it shut again to wait for them to emerge. Five minutes later, Shino and Kiba, with Akamaru, came out into the snow and sat on the cleared off log Naruto had to sit on. Another five minutes later, Hinata emerged in a huge version of her Hyuuga jacket with the fur lined hood pulled tightly over her head leaving barely any of her dark bangs able to be seen. To finish off her winter attire, she wore some black snow pants to keep her legs warm as well. She looked over and saw a smiling Naruto wearing white camouflage coveralls with a matching ski mask that was folded up like a hat looking directly at her.

"What?" She asked with a blush forming on her face after noticing his attentive gaze.

"Nothing, you just look really cute in that coat." He mentioned, which clearly irritated Kiba, but he said nothing for once in his life. After a quick breakfast, Shino decided it was time for a plan.

"Ok team, my bugs scouted around last night and found two trails leading from here. If it is a ninja presence causing the weather, they should be very close, so we should split up, If you find the source, don't engage, just observe and relay through the communication device . Kiba, you're with me."

"What?" Kiba asked, knowing it could be trouble if Naruto and Hinata were left alone.

"You heard me. My bugs don't like the cold so I need the numbers you and Akamaru bring, and Naruto needs our best seeing person to make sure he can return without falling off a cliff. That is my decision."

"Fine." After pulling up camp, the new two man groups parted ways to search their respective areas. Naruto and Hinata were trudging through six inch deep snow as the wind picked up and created a blizzard. Hinata stopped to wrap her scarf tighter around her face and started walking again, only to trip and fall. Within seconds, Naruto had a hold of her hand and was pulling her up.

"You ok?" He shouted over the howling wind.

"Fine, thank you." She replied as he let go of her gloved hand and continued walking.

"Can you see through this snow Hinata?" Naruto asked as he turned and could barely see her.

"Not really, the snow is laced with chakra that is blinding my Byakugan beyond 50 yards." Suddenly Hinata flinched when she felt Naruto grasp her hand again, but not due to her falling. Sensing her uneasiness, Naruto answered her unvoiced question.

"I don't want to lose you in this snow." Deciding she could just go along with it and dream, she relaxed in his firm grip and tightened her own. They continued for another 30 minutes before deciding there wasn't anything they could do in the snow and went to turn back when they heard a strange popping and crackling noise.

"Did you hear that Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, what was it?"

"I don't know, but it reminds me of when you put ice cubes in a glass of water." They heard the popping again followed by a loud crack and suddenly Hinata felt herself falling and holding onto Naruto's hand for dear life. She felt icy cold water splash onto her legs before she was engulfed totally in the freezing cold water. She soon felt a pull on her arm and was relieved to find Naruto still dry on the bank of whatever waterway they stumbled across holding onto another person's hand for further support. Soon she was sitting on the snowy bank shivering and no longer saw the other person, but couldn't really care with how cold she was feeling.

"Hinata, we need to find a cave or something to warm you up in. If you stay wet in this weather you will be a frozen ice sickle in a matter of minutes. Try to use your Byakugan." Naruto suggested as his body was filled with fear unlike the usual fear, this was fear for Hinata's safety.

"O-o-o-k-k-kay." She chattered away to him. She had troubles seeing through the chakra enhanced snow, but could make out something that appeared to be a cave conveniently near. "S-s-s-some-t-t-thing 300 f-f-feet e-east." Naruto had no idea which way that was and just picked her up in his arms.

"Which way?" He asked. She just lifted up one of her arms that already had ice forming on it and pointed in the direction before passing out from the cold. Naruto took off in a full out run and finally found the place, after a few times of missing the opening. After running inside, he immediately built a fire in the central cavern and had Hinata next to it, he wanted to check out the nearby caverns as a safety check, but realized the fire wasn't enough to keep her warm when he noticed her lips were blue and she stopped shivering, which is very bad. He then realized that you can't get warm unless you are dry, and she was still soaked in the nearly frozen water. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, he knew what needed to be done to get her warm.

"I'm sorry Hinata." He muttered to her as he started to unzip her drenched coat which felt stiff from the frozen water. Setting her coat and gloves by the fire to dry, he removed her boots and snow pants revealing exactly what she was wearing underneath. If he had time to study her, he would have noticed how tight everything clung to her body due to the waterlogged clothing, but he was only worried about her safety. When he touched her leg, he realized that she was cold to the touch and still soaked. Pausing for a moment, Naruto gulped audibly and knew what had to be done next. He quickly started to pull off her fishnet shirt along with another undershirt and the usual Capri pants all the while muttering an apology as he did so. In just a few seconds he had her in just her bra and panties by the fire.

He shyly watched her shiver and her blue skin color started to spread further. He couldn't figure out why she kept getting colder, but then he unzipped his coveralls and realized just how cold it was in the cave, even by the fire. He looked to Hinata again and saw how water was running down her stomach from her chest due to more waterlogged clothing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to go this far. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…" He continued to silently chant his apology as he pulled out a huge blanket from his pack, took off his coveralls, and picked up Hinata to set her on the blanket. Knowing he had to remove _all_ her soaked clothing, he gulped again and undid her bra, while trying not to look. He nearly passed out when he caught a glimpse of her bare skin when he removed her panties, and then thought that maybe he should have done that while she was lying on her stomach, but it was too late now, he had already seen enough to last him for quite a while.

With a blush now on his face, Naruto hugged her still cold body to his and flung the large blanket around the both of them while huddling by the fire. He could feel the cold from her body start to cool off his and knew just how cold she actually was. Trying to help her along, Naruto started quickly rubbing her bare back in an attempt to use friction as another source of heat and luckily she began to shiver again. Nearly half an hour went by before her shivering lessened and the color came back to her face fully. At this time, Naruto was able to think again, but maybe that wasn't a good thing.

After his mind slowed down, it hit him that he now had a beautiful and naked young woman in his arms and now he was trying to figure out how to inform her of what happened and still keep his life. When he felt Hinata move, he started to panic since he didn't come up with an idea yet and she was waking. Lucky for him, she just snuggled closer to him and hugged his warm body tightly before relaxing back into sleep.

* * *

Another hour went by and there was still no good excuse, so when she started to stir again Naruto decided it was best to tell her before she found out the hard way. 

"Hey, Hinata." He carefully whispered to her to wake her up. After repositioning herself in his lap, she finally woke and found her face underneath a blanket.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked as she tried to get out of his lap only to find unknown strong arms holding her firmly, frightening her. "Who's there? Naruto-kun?"

"Shh, it's me. Remember what happened?" Knowing she was in safe hands, she calmed down only to realize that she was in her love's arms and immediately began blushing like crazy, especially after feeling the state of dress she was in.

"I f-fell in the water?"

"Yeah, and the worst part is your clothes were soaked in freezing water and since you passed out I had to get you out of all your clothes."

"Oh… You probably s-shouldn't have let me p-pass out, hypothermia sets in faster while unconscious." Naruto was shocked from her not bringing up the fact of being undressed by him and didn't understand why.

"You do realize you don't have clothes on right?" He asked, just to make sure.

"Um, y-yeah. I can feel t-that." She whispered with a slight giggle since it was obvious to her.

"Aren't you pissed since at some point I probably saw you that way?" Hinata let out a quiet squeak realizing that very same point, but there isn't much to do about it now, besides if she were to choose one guy to see her naked, it would have been him.

"Not r-really, I guess. I suppose I'd be madder if y-you let me die." Naruto chuckled at her casual remark.

"You know Hinata, if that happened to Sakura she would have beaten the life out of me and taken my clothes before I had time to explain."

"Well I'm not Sakura." She told him sternly with a tinge of anger that startled Naruto since he has never seen her being anything but kind and gentle.

"I'm aware of that. You don't hurt me if I'm an idiot." Naruto ruffled his hair trying to figure out what to do next. "Um, would you like to get some clothes on?" He offered since it was still uncomfortable to him to have her sitting in that way.

"Do y-you not l-like a n-naked girl in your lap?" She asked in a joking manner causing a large smile to cross Naruto's face.

"You really can be funny sometimes Hinata. Your pack was soaked, so take what you want from mine. It looks like we'll be stuck here for a while. I've tried sending out a clone, but they only get out about a few hundred yards before being released."

"Ok, promise you won't look this time?" Silently she wised she had the confidence to get dressed while he watched but knew the moment she would catch his gaze, she'd faint on the spot. She reached up from under the blanket and pushed his forehead protector over his eyes for good measure before pulling herself from her resting spot on his shoulder and quickly made her way to Naruto's clothes and pulled on a simple black t-shirt and some boxers, which hung very low on her, before hurrying back under the blanket in Naruto's lap since the air was frigid. Still blushing from being so direct, she reached up and pushed his forehead protector back to where it belongs and nestled back into his arms with her face in the open and looking right at him.

"Hinata…" Naruto started but failed to find the correct words as he looked into the eyes of the girl curled up in his arms, content in being there. She was looking at him with a look he hasn't ever noticed in a person and was completely mesmerized by it. "Um, what is love to you? I think I figured it out once, but I can't remember anymore." Feeling more confident in herself than she has since, ever, Hinata found it much easier to answer him. As long as the confidence remained, Hinata figured she'd share as much about her feelings as possible before it faded.

"To me love is when every time y-you close your eyes you see the p-person's face, every time you d-dream, it is of him. Every time you t-touch him you feel electricity flow though you as your heart beats out of control. Also for me it is w-when every time you see him, you just want to k-kiss him and the thought of that m-makes you weak in the knees and feel very warm inside like your b-blood is boiling and then… sometimes if he actually does something unusual to me or surprises me, I faint."

"So you know love?" He asked as he peered deeper in her eyes. He knew there was something she was holding back from saying but now he had an idea as to what exactly it was and he wanted to reveal it and moved closer to her.

"Hai."

"Do you really feel all those things when you are near the one you love?" He asked again feeling himself move closer watching her blush as he felt her pulse quicken beyond that of exercising would. For some reason the speed of her pulse caused his to do the same giving him an exhilarating feeling which he never wanted to let pass. Naruto then realized he wanted nothing more than to get even closer and taste her glistening, moist lips.

"That and m-more." Hinata brought up a hand and brushed it across his cheek as he closed in further until they were mere inches away from touching their lips together.

"Hey I think I found them Shino!" Hinata and Naruto quickly separated, but still sat close to each other under the blanket when they were joined by the other two members of their team. They both hurriedly ran to the fire, with Akamaru not far behind and started to warm themselves as Naruto unsealed another scroll of firewood and threw some more on the fire.

"So what happened to you guys?" Kiba asked as he frowned at seeing women's clothing strewn about the cave near the fire, but noticed how Hinata was looking at Naruto and he just felt weird.

"Hinata fell into the water through some ice and I had to get her warm. I tried to send some clones out, but I'm not sure why they were dispersed a few yards from here. The comms were destroyed by the water as well."

"Very well. It seems as though we should stay here for the night and set out again in the morning, we have already wasted most of the day for nothing but snow." Shino muttered in disgust.

"I sense you don't like the cold Shino." Naruto remarked with a smile.

"Speaking the obvious." He replied before standing up and removing his pack.

"Was that a joke?" Naruto pried with a smile. Shino just ignored him and continued what he was doing. Naruto was so caught up in joking around that he didn't notice Hinata fell asleep again while leaning on his shoulder.

"Hmm, that was fast." Naruto then commented while looking at her.

"Hey loser, now that I am here, you can leave Hinata's care to me." Naruto looked up at Kiba and felt very protective of Hinata and knew it wasn't going to happen. He felt truly happy with her near and never wanted to let it go.

"Not happening Kiba."

"Really? I'm going to be the one marrying her." He countered triumphantly.

"Are you sure? Think back, has she ever shown you any form of acceptance of your advances?" Shino piped in quickly to defuse the situation.

"Sure, there is this one time… no wait that was someone else. Well there is another… uh, crap. All I got is my mother and Hiashi struck a contract." Kiba decided to shut up for a while just to actually think if Hinata ever led him on at all or even gave the slightest inkling of wanting a relationship with him.

All continued in silence as the tired members of the team gave into sleep or at least stayed silent. Kiba didn't say anything since and left them be for now as he wandered to a part of the cave further back and sat down with Akamaru. Naruto also sat in silence, as Hinata was still sleeping against him, contemplating what happened between him and Hinata, well, almost happened. Using a great amount of care, Naruto eased her down onto the blanket and wrapped it around her before standing up and stretching out his muscles. He walked out to the mouth of the cave and tried to see through the blizzard still happening outside.

"Do I really love her? I feel something is missing." Naruto asked the wind.

"I believe you do. I feel something like you when I look at her, I think when we were whole we had many feelings for her, speaking of which I think she didn't like you leaving." Naruto felt a hand lightly touch his arm and turned to her, chilled from the air, as she was hugging her chest for warmth.

"Who were you t-talking to?"

"Just myself. What are you doing up?" He asked, trying to divert his gaze away from her slightly revealing attire.

"I noticed you weren't with m-me anymore." She replied in a hurt tone. Hinata really couldn't believe how quickly she was becoming open about what she wanted and managed an almost flirtatious smile.

"Really? And why would you care where I was?" he asked teasingly.

"I thought I made that c-clear." She told him as she stepped closer into his personal space for emphasis.

"Clear as mud Hinata, now let's get you to sleep." She looked at him for a moment in confusion until she saw his wonderful smile and his hand grasp hers and lead her back to the waning fire where he stoked it up again and placed a few more logs in it before sitting down again. Hinata sat next to him and stared at his face for a while as he stared into the flames.

"Naruto-kun, do you sleep m-much? You seem to be the last to bed and first to rise." Naruto sighed and leaned back on the makeshift bed to a lying position. Hinata followed and set her chin on his chest waiting for his answer as she continued staring at his face.

"Not really, I only get about two, maybe three, hours of sleep per night." He saw that it slightly pained the girl to know of his insomnia and really had to laugh at himself for not noticing her sooner, or maybe just forgetting.

"That isn't good for you. Your body c-could shutdown altogether if that keeps up. Do you know w-why you can't sleep?"

"Dreams."

"Really? Um, how bad are they?"

"Horrible."

"You should talk about it, it c-could help."

"It won't help, but I know you want to know. They are nightmares where everyone I truly care about is killed in a gruesome way. There are always pieces of flesh laying everywhere and the last image I see, is you, lying at the killers feet with his hands bloody from a gash where he tore you from your neck to your stomach. It is always the same dream." Hinata watched as tears started to form on his face after recalling the dream. Hinata took his hands in hers while still looking at his face.

"Naruto-kun, y-you said you saw the killers feet and hands? Did you see more?"

"Unfortunately no, I couldn't see his face because… I was seeing through his eyes, like it was me." Hinata didn't know what to say, she has never had a dream from the perspective of a murderer, she wouldn't be able to handle that type of dream.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help you…" she started off, not wanting to see the pain in his eyes any more. He was on the verge of letting a torrent of tears flow when he thought of some way she could help.

"Maybe you can. I felt something weird yesterday, a glimpse of peace for a tiny moment." She brightened up at that moment and had that sparkle of hope in her eyes.

"I'll do anything for you, what is it?"

"That song no one likes, I like it."

"Y-you do?" She asked incredulously. Naruto just wiped the tears from his eyes and pulled Hinata closer to him, resting his hand on her exposed hip. Feeling her bare skin, he tugged her shirt down to cover it before placing his hand back on her.

"Could you?" She didn't need him to say anymore as she began quietly humming the ancient tune. She watched amazed as the pained smile was lifted away and was quickly replaced with a content one. She continued humming to him as she removed his forehead protector and set it off to the side and started running her hands through his hair. She was quite amazed at how quickly he drifted off to sleep as she brushed her hands across his whisker marks and ran her thumb across his soft lips yearning to taste them in her first kiss.

"Love you… Hinata." Naruto mumbled in his sleep as he unknowingly pulled his arm tighter around her small frame earning a quiet squeak in the middle of her song.

"Love you too, I always have." She replied in a whisper. Unknown to them, Kiba was still awake watching their every move, but strangely enough, he wasn't as angry as he thought he would have been from seeing them together like that. To him it just seemed… right, like that was how it was always supposed to be. It almost seemed like a door was opened to reveal how he has been acting around them.

'Have I really been an ass just for something my mother wanted and not what I wanted? I truly thought I loved her, but you don't think love, you feel it, don't you? I have never felt that type of love for her, nowhere close to what they are displaying over there, so why do I try to keep them apart? Am I really that bad of a person that I would force her into a loveless marriage?' Kiba kept pondering his situation until he came up with the only thing he could. 'No, I won't be an evil bastard anymore and cause pain to my friends. Hinata, you won't be marrying me. I have to do something to turn my life around or I will become lost in jealousy.' With his mind finally at peace, Kiba fell into sleep against his giant dog for extra warmth while Akamaru whined in approval of his change; it was obvious he was the smarter of the two.

* * *

(end notes) 

I know many wanted to see Kiba get his balls ripped off or something, but I felt this was better. It shows that Kiba actually did mature from part 1 and finally had his eyes opened to the wedge his mother was helping to push between possible friends. It may seem sudden, but I have found that many eye openers are quick and catch you by surprise.

Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next week….Later


	19. Part 2: Discovery: Chapter 3

Yo! Here is the next chapter, I'm glad so many people enjoyed the last one, so I hope I can keep it up. I guess that should be all….

* * *

(Previously…)

While on their mission in wintry weather, Hinata fell through the ice and into freezing waters. Know it would be bad for her, Naruto took her to a cave to warm her up in every way possible. Due to bad timing, Shino and Kiba found them and interrupted what would have been a nearly perfect kiss between them.

Kiba finally found it within him to allow Hinata and Naruto to come together and decided he needed to reevaluate his life as a result.

As night came, Naruto told Hinata about his reoccurring dreams and found that Hinata's song. she kept humming. allowed him some internal peace…

* * *

Uyoku Myou

(Wings of Life/Destiny)

Part Two: Discovery - Chapter 3

* * *

It was late at night when Shino and Kiba were awakened by a female's voice screaming. Not caring to give it a thought, they ran towards the sounds and saw Hinata struggling on the floor with Naruto, who appeared to still be sleeping.

"Naruto please wake up!" Hinata shouted again as she dodged a swing at her. The next punch almost connected, but she grabbed it just in time. She now was straddling his stomach with both his wrists in each of her hands struggling to keep him still as sweat poured down both of their faces joined with tears from both. Suddenly Naruto's eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw were peaceful teared up pale eyes looking at him full of worry pleading for his safety.

"Hinata?" Instantly she collapsed on him and started bawling into his chest.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I fell asleep, I'm sorry I c-couldn't help you. I'm sorry." Naruto brought his arms around her and started to rub her back to calm her.

"It's fine Hinata, I'm used to it. Are you ok?"

"No." Naruto flinched and prayed that he didn't somehow hurt her in the middle of his reoccurring nightmare. "You're not used to it Naruto-kun, if you were you wouldn't have been c-crying." He thought about it for a moment and realized that when it came to what he was thinking, she always knew him better than himself.

"Sorry, you're right, but I won't be able to sleep again tonight."

"Ahem…" Shino interrupted to bring their attention to their presence. "May I ask what is going on? It seems it could be affecting this mission." Hinata squeaked and rolled off of Naruto and sat to his right while he conversed with the team.

"Uh, which part?" Naruto asked, not knowing if it was the 'not sleeping' part or the 'Hinata and him' part.

"Your insomnia, and also your shadow." Everyone looked at Shino like he was crazy for the last part, except for Naruto, who was scratching his head with a lying smile.

"Well if Shikamaru can bring his shadows along, so can I, so let's leave it at that. Now for my insomnia, you shouldn't worry about it. I've managed it for about two years now and I have a plan to get rid of it for good in the future, so no need to worry. Actually thanks to Hinata, I've gotten twice the amount of sleep tonight than any night."

"You do know your performance is greatly reduced when you are exhausted right?"

"Yep, that I do, but I am still more than enough for most ninja." Naruto replied with a happy grin, hiding away his true feelings like usual.

"Very well, I'll leave it at that. We all should get some more sleep." Shino silently walked away, knowing that if Naruto made up his mind, there was no breaking him for information. Kiba stood there looking at the both of them with an empty look on his face to the point that Hinata couldn't read him at all. Hinata was dreading this moment, but it had to be done now that she has a real claim to what she has always wanted.

"Kiba-kun, I…"

"Nah, don't worry about it. Seeing you two together makes me realize I was only doing what my mother wanted and not what I want. I need to apologize to the both of you. I have done some underhanded things to keep you away from each other in the past and I nearly lost myself in those evil ways." Naruto, of course, was smiling and nodded his head.

"Apology accepted mutt boy, you should find someone as carefree as you are; I couldn't imagine you being cooped up in a large house like the Hyuuga Manor." Naruto commented with a grin in full force now knowing that it wasn't needed to explain himself.

"Well I don't quite see you suited to that life either." Kiba remarked.

"No, but who said we'd be living there? I can do what ever I please in the Hokage Estate." He reminded.

"Um, Naruto-kun, are you actually contemplating m-marrying me already?" Hinata shyly asked with a bit of hope in her eyes.

"Well, I'm outta here guys. This is a conversation I don't want to be a part of yet." With that said, Kiba took off to his cavern of the cave.

"Hmm, and to think he was about ready to announce his marriage to you publicly a few days ago." Naruto turned towards Hinata and nearly lost himself in her pale caring eyes.

"Mmm, I'm glad he let it go. Now about what you said earlier…" Naruto turned his head away from her quickly, trying to hide a grin.

"I have no recollection of that event."

"Come on Naruto-kun." She begged in a cute tone. He turned back to her and smiled once more.

"Let's just see where it goes first. I would be lying if I said I didn't like the idea of marrying you, but we have more time to work to that."

"I know silly, I just wanted to m-make sure you wanted to try for a long relationship. Some people won't be looking for s-someone to marry until they have been through m-many partners."

"Well, I'm not one of those." He replied and he lay back on the makeshift bed.

"I know, now let's get some sleep." She lied next to him with her back towards him and wiggled around to get comfortable.

"You know I can't sleep." Naruto reminded in a clam voice.

"I know, I'd try to help, but I am too tired. Could you keep me warm? I promise to help you sleep better sometime when I don't need sleep as much."

"Sure." Naruto brought the large blanket up and over her body when she reached out and grabbed his arm, giving it a good tug and placed it around her waist. "So that is what you were getting at." Naruto resituated himself more on his side before placing his arm back over her with his palm resting on her smooth abs a bit under her shirt. "Sleep well Hinata." he whispered in her ear but she never heard it since she was back into sleep from feeling so comfortable in his warm embrace.

* * *

Hinata woke up after having the most wonderful dream in her life. She had finally managed to somehow confess her feelings for Naruto, to a point, and he even returned them to the same extent. One thing that she wished happened was that her kiss actually landed and wasn't interrupted by her team. The dream felt so real to her that she could swear that she still felt his arm around her, but she knew it could only be her imagination. She went to move but still felt herself being drug down then realized it couldn't be a dream, not with everything exactly how she remembered, especially Naruto's nightmares.

"You awake Hinata?" She heard a manly voice ask from behind her. For the first time that day she opened her eyes and saw a large arm over her body. Immediately she hugged the arm and decided to never let it go.

"Naruto-kun…" she stated in a dreamy voice in a way to almost ask if it was him.

"Who else?" He asked before tugging on his arm, but got nowhere. He looked over and saw Hinata shaking her head to his unvoiced question. "Well if you like it that much, you can have it. I'll just cut off my arm and find a new one, because if you hold it any tighter it'll fall off." He felt her hold loosen on him and pulled his arm away to get some feeling back into it. After shaking it a bit, he placed it back over her and started caressing the skin of her flat stomach. Hinata let out a content sigh and nestled her head against his chest.

"You know, I'd love to stay lying around like this, but we have a mission to do. After that, I think we really need to talk about our situation." Naruto suggested while really not wanting to go anywhere else.

"Sure, it's a d-date. Come on, I think it is time to start breakfast, but since we may not have time to stop again, it should be a hearty one. What things did you bring for food?"

"Well, I guess anything you can think of." Pulling himself away from her side, he went to his pack and pulled out a large box filled with tiny scrolls and presented it to her.

"What's this?" She wondered out loud.

"Take one out and see." She pulled out a small scroll that had the word 'beef' written on it and rolled it out. Recognizing it as a sealing scroll, she activated it. She was astonished as the scroll grew to twice its size before revealing the said meat in perfectly preserved freshness.

"How does this work?" She asked him.

"Well Ero-sennin is good at sealing scrolls and I'm good at ideas and this is what we came up with. It is a stasis scroll that allows anything to be sealed and kept fresh. I could hang onto that scroll for years and the meat will be as fresh as the day it was sealed."

"That's amazing Naruto-kun." Hinata continued looking over everything there until she came up with the perfect thing to make. "How about making a stew? You have enough ingredients here, and I have a sealing scroll of my own with a bunch of pans."

"Sounds delicious Hinata." She stood up and ran to her pack that had all her items dried out by the fire and hoped her scroll wasn't ruined. Once she found it in decent shape, she decided to put on some baggy pants, she brought, over top of the more revealing boxers. Now that she knew she could stay warm away from the blanket, she set in on starting the food.

"Naruto-kun, stop." She ordered when she saw him trying to help, and knowing he still sucked at making anything good to eat. She really wondered how he and Jiraiya survived for those years together.

"What, I just want to help you. Come on I promise it wont be that bad." He whined like the young 16 year old he is.

"Ok fine." She relented, he had to of gotten better at cooking since the last time she witnessed it. She started getting things together and cut some of the meat for the stew, that was when she saw Naruto trying to put everything in the smaller pan used to boil the water. "Naruto-kun, it won't fit in there."

"Sure it will. Just relax and trust me, it'll go in." He assured as he continued shoving some more of the ingredients in.

"There you happy? It barely fits." Hinata commented as it was full to the brim. She went to move the pan when some of the hot water splashed on her hand. "Ow that hurts." Naruto saw this and had to admit it wasn't quite the best idea to overfill in such a dangerous way.

"Ok fine, you were right, it doesn't quite fit. I'll put it in the other one." He told her. He started to carefully and slowly pour the contents into the larger pan as Hinata was getting slightly impatient at his overly cautious task.

"Quit wasting time and g-give it to me already." Naruto looked up at her with a smile.

"Don't be so impatient, you can't just shove it in." Speeding up the process, Naruto had all the ingredients in the larger pan. "There it's in the other one, you happy now?"

"Yes very much so." She replied with a smile. She returned to her small cutting board and pulled out a strange cutting knife from Naruto's box and began cutting some veggies to add later so they didn't get over cooked.

"Hey be careful with that Hinata." Naruto warned as he saw her using his weird sickle like knife. That, of course, took her attention away from what she was doing and slipped, nicking her finger.

"Ouch, now I'm bleeding because of you." She teased as she stuck the bleeding knuckle in her mouth.

"Hey I'm not the one using my tool that way; you just aren't using it correctly." He teased back.

"Well it is curved so much, how c-can you even use it at all? I keep getting hit in the face with stuff." She informed him as she used the knife again and some carrots hit her in the face proving her point.

"It's all in how you handle it, see." Naruto took the knife and held the handle at a 45 degree angle and easily cut the vegetables.

"Ok, let me try." Hinata took the knife and saw that it did cut better that way, but was very uncomfortable.

"See it feels better when you hold it like that." Naruto commented after seeing her cut things perfectly.

"Yeah but it feels better for me like this." She told him as she relaxed her hand back to her original position. She chopped down on some fresh tomatoes and somehow the chunks she cut went flying into her face. "Yuck, now this slimy stuff is all over my face." She looked to Naruto, who was trying to hold back a laugh at seeing her covered in tomato seeds, and could only smile though the mess.

"Well hurry up and clean it off before the others wake up, you don't look too beautiful with that stuff on you." Naruto chuckled. She walked up to him and wiped her face on his shirt and smiled back at his dumbfounded look.

"Well, it is your fault. It was your thing that made the mess in the first place." She told him, answering his questioned gaze.

"Sure blame it on me." He whined as he pulled off his shirt.

"Fine I will." She commented while blushing at seeing him without his shirt on. Suddenly it hit her that when they were twelve he had a tattoo covering one arm, and now he didn't. This was something she decided should be discussed at a later time and forsed herself to stop staring at him. "Now where is Shino and Kiba, I thought they would have joined us by now?" She asked after looking around the cave.

"Well their loss, I had more fun without them getting in the way." Naruto told her with a smile. A few moments later a very cautious Kiba and Shino stepped into the main cavern and slowly approached the couple. Seeing Naruto without his shirt made Shino raise an eyebrow and Kiba look away.

"Hey what's up guys, why are you acting so shy?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, well, um… What were you guys just doing?" Kiba mumbled out. They both looked at him strangely.

"Making stew." They answered simultaneously.

"Is that what they call it now?" Kiba asked. Naruto and Hinata still stared at him in utter confusion. "Were you two…?" before Kiba finished Shino stopped him.

"Look, there is a knife, vegetables, and a pot on the fire, they were actually making stew." Kiba looked around and they all saw him immediately relax.

"Whoa, hold on there. What is going on here? What has you two so weirded out?" Naruto questioned.

"Well you should have heard your conversation from our perspectives…" Kiba started

* * *

(Shino's and Kiba's cavern, 20 minutes ago, before entering main cavern)

Kiba was awake and was feeding Akamaru some of his special dog food when Shino stepped by him to go check on Naruto and Hinata. Before he made it around the corner he paused.

"What is it Shino?" Kiba asked after seeing Shino's interest peaked.

"Just listen." Kiba heard silence until he could make out Hinata's voice.

"_Naruto-kun, stop."_

"_What, I just want to help you. Come on I promise it wont be that bad." _He assured

"_Ok fine." _After a brief pause_. "Naruto-kun, it won't fit in there." _She told him

"_Sure it will. Just relax and trust me, it'll go in."_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"What are they doing Shino?" Kiba asked quietly.

"Don't know but I could guess."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"_There you happy? It barely fits." _She said Acouple seconds later_ "Ow that hurts." _Hinata yelled.

"_Ok fine, you were right, it doesn't quite fit. I'll put it in the other one." _Naruto mentioned.

"_Quit wasting time and give it to me already."_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Kiba's and Shino's eyed widened, but Shino's were still covered by his glasses so he still looked the same, but was clearly surprised at her instructions.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"_Don't be so impatient, you can't just shove it in." _Naruto commented before a long pause._ "There it's in the other one, you happy now?"_

"_Yes very much so."- _another pause -

"_Hey be careful with that Hinata." _Naruto warned

"_Ouch, now I'm bleeding because of you."_

"_Hey I'm not the one using my tool that way, you just aren't using it correctly."_

"_Well it is curved so much, how c-can you even use it at all? I keep getting hit in the face with stuff." _She teased

"_It's all in how you handle it, see."_

"_Ok, let me try."_

"_See it feels better when you hold it like that."_

"_Yeah but it feels better for me like this." _Hinata told him. Another brief pause_. "Yuck now this slimy stuff is all over my face."_

"_Well hurry up and clean it off before the others wake up, you don't look too beautiful with that stuff on you."_ He informed her before another pause.

"_Well, it is your fault. It was your thing that made the mess in the first place."_

"_Sure blame it on me."_

"_Fine I will." _Another pause._ "Now where is Shino and Kiba, I thought they would have joined us by now?"_ She commented.

"_Well their loss, I had more fun without them getting in the way."_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Ok, I'm scared now Shino. Could they actually been doing what I think?" Kiba asked.

"Possibly, but the last part is what confuses me. Maybe we should just walk in slowly and check for signs." Kiba nodded in agreement before they cautiously walked into the main cavern.

(end recollection)

* * *

"So after we saw Naruto without his shirt, we could only guess what happened." Kiba looked up from his story and saw a pissed Naruto with a passed out Hinata lying in his arms.

"Now look what you did Kiba, go get some bowls over by the other pans, we'll eat once she wakes up." Naruto eased her down on the temporary bed and covered her up to keep off the chill. After a few minutes, Hinata came back with a huge blush on her face and sat on the ground next to Naruto.

"You ok?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah, it's n-not the f-first time I've fainted." She commented, still with a bright red face.

"So you think the food is ready?" Naruto asked. After getting a silent nod, he stood up and took two bowls over and dished up some stew and handed them to Kiba and Shino before taking another two bowls and filled them as well. Naruto came back to a shyly smiling girl and handed over one of the bowls before sitting beside her.

"Alright guys, lets eat up. I'm sure we won't have time to eat once we get out into the snow."

"You're right Naruto, does your shadow need food?" Shino inquired to help draw attention to that subject in hopes of getting to know more about the situation.

"Actually, he already came in and got some." Shino's eyebrow rose since he didn't sense his presence, or even saw him enter. They all hurriedly ate as much as they could manage before Naruto pulled out a larger stasis sealing scroll and sealed the remaining stew away for later. Hinata was currently cleaning up after the mess they made while Shino and Kiba went to pick up their stuff. Seeing her diligently cleaning, Naruto snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her until his hands found their way under her shirt to her soft stomach again.

"Hey, you should get dressed." He whispered in her ear.

"I w-would, but someone has their hands in my shirt." She giggled happily.

"Your point?" Naruto just chuckled at her before removing his hands. "If you don't mind, that will be the last time I go under your shirt uninvited. We still have plenty of things to talk about before we get too serious in our relationship, so I'm going to step back until we talk, ok?" She looked at him with a bit of apprehension and hoped her teasing wasn't chasing him away already.

"You're s-still interested r-right?" She muttered out while staring at her feet.

"Always Hinata, I was always interested, I just didn't know it." Hinata smiled and walked up to him before reaching out on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. She blushed and stepped back from him as he looked at her with a smile. "That is the second time I have ever been kissed by a girl." Naruto mentioned offhand.

"No, third." Hinata informed him. Naruto had a wide eyed look as he pressed that issue.

"How, who, when?"

"Me, now. Sakura, after your test a couple days back, and m-me, when w-we were seven."

"Huh? When was this? I don't remember and I'm sure I would have remembered that." Hinata looked down at her feet as she started the explanation.

"You were unconscious by the village gates. I don't know w-why, but I felt I needed to help the boy father and I passed, but he wouldn't let me, so I snuck away and t-tried to help you anyways, luckily Hokage-sama took over." Naruto lifted her chin so he could see her beautiful eyes and also saw a very shy smile which accompanied her blush.

"I see, you must have been the one jii-san would tease me about. He always said I had a secret admirer, but I thought that was a joke also."

"No joke, now let's g-get going Naruto-kun." Hinata avoided the topic of being a secret admirer since if they stayed on that topic, she was sure to spill about all the other times she helped him and she couldn't take anymore shock for the week, or maybe even the month.

* * *

Soon everyone was dressed in their full winter gear and standing by the mouth of the cave with their packs fully loaded on their backs. They all stood motionless and stared out over the deep snow as it still came down, but at a much slower speed. Hinata took a step out of the cave and fell up to her waist in snow with a yelp. Naruto immediately started laughing from seeing her stuck in the deep snow.

"Hey quit laughing and get me outta here." She cried out while trying to look back at them. Naruto jumped out to her and landed firmly on the snow next to her and pulled her out of the snow. He looked at her pouting face, surrounded by the fur of her hood.

"You are just too cute in that coat."

"Um, I don't think I'll ever get used to compliments from you, but how are you standing on the snow? I tried chakra like the w-water walking, but I just fell in."

"Yeah, snow does that. It compresses like air, so if you can't walk on air then snow is out. That is why I have these." Naruto gestured to huge snow shoes on his feet with a smile.

"Where did those come from? You didn't jump out with them on." Shino observed.

"Kage Bushins."

"Clones and a transformation? Even more flawless that the chuunin exams."

"Yeah whatever Shino, lets get going."

* * *

Shino used his bugs for extra buoyancy on the snow and Kiba just rode Akamaru, who was having fun playing in the snow, while Naruto provided Hinata with snowshoes via clones. Starting out again, the four trudged through the massive amounts of snow and drifts. The snow was still coming down at a slow speed, but it looked much worse as the wind was howling across the frozen land, blinding the traveling ninja.

"You guys see anything?" Naruto hollered through the wind.

"No, but the amount of chakra in the snow is increasing so we are getting closer to the source." They kept on in the direction Hinata indicated as the snow blowing became a complete whiteout. Pushing further into the snow, they ran into something solid stopping their progress.

"What is it, ice?" Kiba asked as he felt the slick surface.

"Why don't you lick it and find out?" Naruto answered with a smile hidden behind his mask.

"Real funny, now how do we get through?"

"Anyone object to the straight forward approach?" Naruto inquired while cracking his knuckles.

"It's a sphere about twenty feet across, so it should hold if a small opening is created." Hinata informed after looking it over with her Byakugan.

"Excellent… Rasengan!" Naruto rammed his sphere of chakra into the ice wall only to see it die out, making only small scratches in the surface and not much else.

"Good one Naruto, let Akamaru and me try." Dismounting from Akamaru, Kiba stood beside his giant dog before running forward. "Gatsuuga!" Kiba landed next to the wall of ice after his rotations died down and turned just to find the same damage the Rasengan delivered.

"It is likely the force of the attack is being distributed evenly due to the shape, I doubt any attack will prevail." Shino commented and started thinking of another way to enter. "A fire jutsu just might…"

"Well, we just need something more powerful then." Naruto produced a clone and concentrated on his chakra as he placed his hand close to his clone's. A usual Rasengan formed before it grew to twice the size and ferocity, even adopting a slightly red color. "Odama Rasengan!" just the sheer velocity of the spinning chakra whisked away all the snow fall in the immediate vicinity as hundreds of cracks started to form on the ice sphere. Giving it a final thrust and a throaty yell for emphasis, the sphere shattered causing small ice chunks to rain down like hail on them.

Once their eyes adjusted to the spring like atmosphere found on the inside, they saw a young woman, about their age or a tad older, with long silver hair flowing over her pale skin. She seemed to be in a meditative state as she sat there with her hands neatly folded in her lap on her light blue kimono, but something else was strange, there seemed to be tears on her face. They all stood there looking at her until Naruto approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She immediately snapped around in fear and looked at him with silvery, animalistic looking eyes.

"I see you've finally made it here. It was my final defense, but now I'm much too tired to resist. Do what you want now." It seemed as through this girl was on the run from someone and was now giving up since her last defense was broken down.

"What are you talking about miss?" Hinata asked, causing her to be shocked that there was a young girl amongst her new captors.

"You have come to kill me for the demon haven't you?"

"What demon?" Naruto asked quickly since demons were very much in his interest.

"So you aren't Akatsuki?" The girl asked again with a bit of hope glimmering in her eyes.

"Hardly." Naruto mumbled in disgust.

"Then leave me be, you won't want to be around me once you find out what I am." She muttered with tears making their way down her face again.

"Enough of that, I only see a girl here; that is all." Naruto assured with a smile, now that he removed his mask to be a little friendlier.

"You won't say that… when you know my secret."

* * *

(end notes)

Well, that is it for now, hope you all enjoyed and we'll be getting back to more action soon, but not quite yet; rest assured there is some coming though.

I hope you all will send out a review just to let me know how the story is going, of course reviews don't control my chapter releases like some authors, so don't worry if you don't feel like reviewing.

Until then…. Later


	20. Part 2: Discovery: Chapter 4

Welcome back everyone. Another chapter is done, so enjoy. It might not be edited to the absolute highest of standards, but by the time next week rolls around and we head into another chapter, you all will only remember to good stuff anyways. (No, it isn't edited crappily, I just didn't go through it 5 times like some chapters)

Well, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Previously…

After morning came, the team left the cave and headed back into the wintry environment. They constantly moved closer to where the snow was falling in the greatest frequency and found a giant sphere of ice that withstood a normal Rasengan. Naruto finally broke open the sphere with a much more powerful Odama Rasengan.

After the shower of splintered ice passed, they were all able to see the presence of a young girl in the center of the area. She was quite frightened by their arrival and was afraid they were see her like most of the other ninja in her village…

* * *

Uyoku Myou

(Wings of Life/Destiny)

Part Two: Discovery Chapter 4

* * *

"You won't say that when you know my secret." She replied as she hung her head in shame. Knowing that look she had, it was enough to convince Naruto that she was indeed a jinchuriki. He tightened his grip on her shoulder, causing her to look up into his blue eyes which suddenly turned blood red with a slit for a pupil causing her to look at him in shock. 

"Try me." He replied with his smile still intact.

"You are one? I thought I was alone, the last one." Naruto helped her up to her feet and the snow suddenly disappeared from the sky letting the sun bear down on them and the already fallen snow.

"I believe there are as many of us as there are tailed beasts, which one do you hold?" Naruto asked kindly.

"What are they talking about?" Kiba asked loudly, only to get smacked upside the head by Shino. "Ouch."

"Be quiet and find out, he is letting us in on a secret he has held for years." He replied while Hinata listened in, hoping it wasn't the same thing she discovered two years ago after he left, she didn't know how her other teammates would take it since her own adjustment to the news was a slightly rocky one.

"I have the five tailed wolf. Are you telling me there are five of us?"

"No, nine. Each one is significantly more powerful then the next. The six tailed demon could defeat the five tailed with little effort, but now they are on more of a level playing field when sealed away in humans."

"But how do you know there are nine?" She asked, not quite grasping everything he was saying.

"Because, the nine tailed fox inside me has told me that he is the last and most powerful of all the demons."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that you have a fox like the one that attacked our village years ago?" Kiba shouted, interrupting the conversation. Naruto just now realized that the rest of his team was present to hear of his burden and tried to hide his own apprehension.

"Shut up Kiba!" Hinata shouted. "Do you think a greater demon can be killed so easily? Naruto has inside him the very same Kyuubi that attacked the village on his day of birth. The Yondaime entrusted him to protect the village from something he couldn't, so don't you dare start to judge or you won't be coming home alive." She assured him forcefully, getting Naruto to calm, knowing someone was in his corner.

"Would he really?" Kiba asked, astonished by the threat of death.

"No, he wouldn't, but I would." Hinata ignored them and stepped closer to the young girl and removed her scarf to reveal her friendly face. "Hello, my n-name is Hyuuga Hinata." She introduced herself with a smile.

"My name is Yuki, just Yuki." She replied with a faint smile.

"Well, Yuki, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the one with the dog is Kiba." Akamaru barked to draw attention to him, making Naruto chuckle. "Yeah, and the dog is Akamaru. The last would be Shino over there. We are all from Konoha. What brings you out here making a mess with snow so early in the year?" Her delicate face brightened up as a smile started across her face.

"I ran away from home when I heard my grandfather agree to hand me over to the Akatsuki. While I ran, I came across one of the members and so I made the defensive ice and snow to throw them off."

"Are you a ninja?" Naruto asked right away knowing full well that if she had any training, she could be of great help to their cause.

"Was, I got stripped of my rank by the Mizukage, my grandfather, when I refused a mission to try and steal something from Konoha to establish a treaty with the Raikage. They never told me what it was, but they did say I needed to kill a girl my age, I just couldn't see why I needed to kill someone just for an object that was going to be given to the cloud."

"My guess, they were still searching for my eyes." Hinata mentioned with sadness.

"What? You? Why?" Yuki asked. Naruto, seeing Hinata's pain walked to her side and put his arm protectively around her.

"She has a bloodline held in her eyes. She was once kidnapped to be brought to the cloud village during the treaty event in Konoha." Giving a final squeeze to Hinata, he removed his arm again.

"Oh…"

"So, would you like to come with us to Konoha? I'm sure we could offer you protection against the Akatsuki since I'm there." Yuki looked up with a slight blush and nodded her head in agreement. "Well, let's go then."

The new group, with a slightly irritated Hinata from Yuki looking at what she claimed as hers, started walking back to the village. Once they stepped out of the area Yuki was sitting in, it hit her just how cold it was and knew the thin kimono wouldn't do anything to protect against it. She was about to say something when Naruto handed her a spare jacket he had brought along.

"Thank you." She quietly muttered and took the jacket with her hand touching Naruto's for much longer than Hinata thought was necessary. Now that they all had some insulation, they continued trudging through the now melting snow as the sun baked down on them and nearly blinded them as the light reflected off of the newly fallen snow. After a few hours of walking in silence, they finally crossed into land untouched by the snow and started to feel the magnitude of the heat bear down.

"We should set up camp here, it will be a few hours before nightfall, and I think we need the rest. We should be in Konoha sometime tomorrow." Shino announced as he removed his coat and sat down in the shade of a tree.

"Damn, how hot is it out here. We were just freezing half an hour ago." Naruto commented as he threw off his coat along with his jacket. Yuki was now staring at his toned body with a slight blush and took off her jacket and handed it back to him while taking up the spot next to him on the ground. Once again, Hinata wasn't happy with their interaction but tried to ignore it for the time being and angrily threw off her huge coat.

"Naruto, would you happen to have a girlfriend?" Yuki asked with a blush while looking at the ground.

"Officially, no, but that will most likely change once this mission is over and we can talk about it." He informed, avoiding the want to look towards Hinata.

"Do you have to talk about it then, because well, you could forget about her." She mentioned with a hopeful smile. Hinata was about ready to knock the both of them out when Naruto started his reply.

"I can't forget about her. I tried once, but it didn't stick. She just knows me too well and is very kind. She is also the first person to actually like having me around."

"Oh, is she beautiful?"

"Very, almost like a princess. Actually, as far as our village goes, she is the closest thing we have to a princess. I just have troubles figuring out why she likes me." Naruto looked up and smiled brightly towards the focus of his words catching a smile of her own in reflection.

"You know, maybe it is because you are always kind and have enough determination to spare, but other than that, I don't know why s-she likes you either." Hinata mentioned offhand with her blush spread across her face.

"Yep, still a mystery. Well, how about we crack open that stew again, I'm getting hungry." The group set up camp and ate the remaining stew that was made before settling in to sleep for the night. Like usual, Naruto continued to sit by the fire after everyone went to sleep, well, except maybe one person.

"You staying up again t-tonight?" Naruto looked up from the fire, with a small smile on his face, and looked directly at her pale eyes that would reflect the licks of fire like a mirror. Mirroring his smile with a light blush added Hinata sat next to him while poking at the fire with a stick.

"Yeah, so why are you still up?" He finally answered.

"Just wanted to check on you before turning in."

"Well, I'll see you in the morning then." Hinata moved a little closer and leaned on his shoulder.

"When we get back, I'll make sure you sleep one good night ok?" Naruto looked over at her smiling face and lightly kissed her forehead.

"We'll give it a try, now you need to be getting to bed." She reluctantly followed his suggestion and pulled away from him. With a small wave and a smile, she ducked into the tent for her night's worth of sleep. Naruto continued looking at the entrance of the tent when he was joined by his almost forgotten shadow.

"Hey." Came the usual dry voice but seemed to have a little more life to it than usual.

"What's up Kagami?"

"So what's up with you and Hinata?" He pried, knowing full well what was happening.

"Not sure, like I said before, it feels like something is missing. Personally I can't wait for us to merge again, hopefully it will unlock whatever is missing and I won't be left in the dark."

"I know what you mean, but do you want to pursue a relationship with her?"

"You ask me like you know exactly what I'll say, so you should know the answer, you are partly me anyways." Kagami always hated it when Naruto would throw out those strange run around answers, it was always best just to ignore them.

"If that is true, then don't do anything to hurt her or I'll hurt you."

"Oh yeah, nothing like kicking my own ass. Now get out of here, I have a restless night to live through."

* * *

The next morning, Hinata woke early and stepped out of the tent just to see Naruto sitting exactly in the same spot as last night. She slowly and cautiously approached him until he looked up and greeted her with a smile that made her heart flutter. She blushed hard and sat next to him. 

"Morning Hinata."

"Good morning Naruto-kun."

"So, how soon after we get back do you want to start our talk?" Hinata was a bit surprised that he was actually thinking about the talk he wanted to have, but then again he did have all night to think about stuff. She wondered whether she would seem too interested if she wanted to talk the second they returned or if she should give him time to settle back in. Letting out an unsure sigh she looked up to his face and knew what she wanted, but would he want it too.

"I don't know, I would like to g-get everything out of the way as s-soon as possible. I t-think you know how I f-feel, and you said you were interested, I just n-need to know what we're g-going to do about it." Naruto looked away from her sweet face and let the cogs of his mind turn in thought.

"Ok, how about after we get debriefed from this mission we go get something to eat and talk in the park or something."

"That sounds good, w-would you like to try and sleep that night as well?" Naruto looked at her for a moment, making her blush under his gaze, before he reached his hand out to hers. He didn't get there before he was interrupted by the others coming out of the tent. Quickly withdrawing his hand he looked at the others like they were intruding on a personal moment before standing quickly.

"That's a good idea Hinata." He mentioned before stepping away. Hinata was disappointed that it didn't go anywhere like it seemed to be before the interruption, but it was only a matter of time before they were alone, and who knows what could happen.

* * *

Naruto remained a bit distant during the quick breakfast, aside from a few glances in Hinata's direction. On the walk home only Kiba and Yuki talked as the rest stayed unusually silent, especially for Naruto. Something was definitely off with the blonde, but Hinata couldn't figure it out completely. They were so close to becoming much more than friends before he left for training, but when he returned it was almost like he forgot. Suddenly Hinata stopped in her tracks from that last thought, did he really forget what happened between them years ago? 

"Something wrong Hinata?" She looked up and saw everyone was twenty feet ahead of her. Catching back up, she gave everyone a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, I j-just realized s-something important. Let's go." The small group was quite relieved when the gates of Konoha came into view and they had yet to see any enemy ninja, which was always a plus for a mission. They stepped into the gates, most with a smile, and headed for the Hokage tower. Yuki was still riding on Akamaru with Kiba walking beside them, obviously flirting with her every chance he had. They all stepped into the Hokage's office, well, Naruto barged in first.

"Hey Tsunade-baa-chan! Mission completed." Naruto announced with a huge smile.

"Welcome back, now tell me what you found... And I'm not your grandma!" Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head while shino stepped up to relay the information.

"It seems that the source of the weather was a jinchuuriki that controls snow and ice." Shino stated professionally and to the point.

"Yeah, she was hiding from Akatsuki inside the horrible weather. Meet Yuki, she holds the five tailed wolf." Naruto introduced. Tsunade smiled warmly at the silver haired girl, but still felt the need to keep an eye on her since she was a person from unknown origins.

"Welcome to Konoha, where were you from originally?"

"Lightning country, and I don't want to go back until the Raikage is replaced, he is not a good person." Yuki informed sternly.

"Understandable, I can't stand the old guy myself. Unfortunately we will have to put you through some tests and place you under guard for awhile just to be sure you are not a spy or something before I give you full access to the village."

"That's it? Thank you Hokage-sama, this village is better than mine by far. I would love to see my village like this some day."

"Alright then, Shizune, take Yuki for the tests, you can all rest up now, dismissed." Shizune and Yuki left right before the others took their leave. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and eyed the daunting paperwork and let out a depressed sigh. Soon after an Anbu came in through the window and stood before the Hokage.

"I was wondering when you would show up, so did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, it would seem Hinata has stirred up some lost and forgotten feelings in both of us. I believe she is the one that deserves the power. She has already displayed an extreme want to help him already."

"Well, that is good, what about Kiba?"

"That was easier than I expected. He held no real feeling for her, and once she told him directly to his face that she will never marry him, he accepted it readily. I do believe that he wants to pursue the new jinchuuriki, Yuki, though. He was letting her ride Akamaru the whole way here and was flirting heavily."

"That is good for Hinata, but you know she could become a target to get to Naruto now, right?"

"Yes, but I believe he knows that too. It was kind of interesting to see him trying to hold back the urge to hold her hand the entire trip back. I believe he will take care of that issue before you see any interaction between them."

"I guess that is all then?"

"Well, that and Naruto had to tell his secret to get Yuki to come with him, so there may be some issues with that in the future. See ya baa-chan." He left back out the window leaving Tsunade with her paperwork again. With another loud sigh, she grabbed for the secret stash of saké hidden under her desk to numb the headache she felt coming on.

* * *

"Hey guys." Naruto called to the dispersing team. When they all gathered around, Naruto gulped loudly. "I know you guys have a lot of questions about what was revealed about me during our mission. I would ask that you not say a word of any of it until I have the time to explain. Tomorrow at noon I want you guys to meet me on top of the Hokage monument, it is secluded enough to talk freely." Shino and Kiba were waiting for that exact opportunity before they were to cast judgment. Even though they really didn't know what to think about who, or possibly what, he was, they were still very apprehensive around him all of the sudden, at least now they will have the opening to talk. 

"Very well, I will wait until tomorrow before I take all the facts into consideration." Shino emotionlessly stated and left. Kiba didn't say anything and just looked between Naruto and Shino before shrugging his shoulders and taking off for home.

"Well, I guess it is just us now, you want to head for some ramen?" Naruto asked as he turned to Hinata without a care in the world as it would seem.

"Definitely." Hinata responded happily.

Naruto and Hinata remained silent through the entire meal, aside from ordering and a few simple questions that Teuchi or Ayame posed. Naruto especially clammed up when they would ask him about Hinata being with him, showing he didn't want to admit to anything. Hinata saw this and was really wondering what it was that made him so distant when he used to be, well, different. She thought back to the strange concept she had on the walk back to Konoha earlier and really started entertaining the idea that he forgot part of his life. She continued her thoughts as Naruto led her into a dark area next to a pond where he sat down under a tree. Following his lead, she sat down next to him and waited for him to speak first. A few minutes of silence passed before he finally said anything.

"Hinata, did I ever display feelings towards you before I left, you know, as more than a friend?" This question surprise the small girl, but she quickly got over it and started going through the memories they shared before his training started.

"I don't know. You w-were hard to f-figure out. One m-moment you would seem content to hold my h-hand, but other times it seemed like you didn't even s-see me. I wanted to believe you held those t-types of feeling for me, but I c-couldn't be sure."

"Hmm, I see…"

"Naruto-kun, what do you feel now?" He smiled warmly at her question before reaching out and taking her hand in his. He looked at her hand and felt the silky smooth skin on the back of it and the roughened skin on the palm before tightening around it where it just felt like it belonged.

"I feel different, lost kind of, but I also feel that with you it will all be fine, but that is where there is a problem."

"How is that a problem? You w-want to be with me and I always w-wanted to be with you, I think it is great." She saw his smile change and knew he was depressed at the situation. "It is great, right?" After a quiet sigh, Naruto looked into her sparkling eyes and saw the caring she held in them.

"It is great and it is horrible all in one."

"Why?" She asked with sadness deep in her voice.

"I see why shinobi aren't supposed to love; I just wish it was different, that we were different."

"So then tell me w-why we aren't supposed to love. We are human and we just can't turn off s-something that is as natural as breathing."

"Because it creates a weakness." Naruto forcefully removed his hand from Hinata's grasp and turned away from her so he couldn't see the sadness run across her face.

"How is loving a weakness? I see it as a strength." She asked loudly to prove her point.

"It is because if my enemies know you and I are together, they can capture you and I'll give myself to them freely to let you live." Hinata grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around to face her determined eyes.

"Well then, I'll just have to g-get stronger than your enemies so they can't capture me. I will not let you go no m-matter what I have to do. If I have to wait to be w-with you I will, I waited three years for your return, and I'll wait another three i-if I have to."

"Would you really? What if you are put into another arranged marriage or something?"

"I'll just leave. I have only w-wanted one thing in my life and that is to be with you. Sure I wanted to be seen as s-something other than weak in the eyes of my clan, but I know you see me as that person they need to see. I don't know why exactly but I liked you since the day you w-were unconscious at the village gate and I always will, so don't try to shut me out. I'll remain just as a friend for n-now, but the moment we are both safe from our enemies, we will be a couple, deal?" Naruto stared into her determined face and surprised the girl when he pulled her into his firm arms and gave her a warm hug.

"No deal, it's a promise." He whispered into her ear. She smiled happily and wrapped her arms around him as well and just held on for as long as she was allowed. She was just getting used to his warmth when he started to pull away and got to his feet. She looked up at him with her kind eyes and watched as his deep blue ones locked on her gaze. "Come on." He held his hand out to help her to her feet. Once she was standing, he looked at how her longer hair flowed down her back before breaking away and started walking away from her. She hurried back to his side and walked at a friendly distance.

"So, that's it?"

"What else is there? I can't get too close or I'll throw all my fears out the window, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"It is times like these t-that I wish we weren't ninja; then we c-could do what we want." Naruto remained silent after her comment and continued down the road to his apartment. With a sigh he started up the sidewalk to the stairs of the apartment and stopped before starting the ascent.

"Good night Hinata, I'll see you tomorrow."

"But, didn't you want to sleep?"

"Not if you'll get in trouble. Your father is probably waiting for your return, and tomorrow I'll need to know about how you found out about my secret, it didn't shock you one bit when I revealed it."

"Yeah, I found out, but I had time to realize there is a difference. Now don't be surprised if I manage to sneak out and visit anyways. I don't need that much sleep to tell you that." She smiled cutely at him before turning away and taking off for her house in a cheerful run with her pack bouncing on her back.

"You know, watching her like that won't make it any easier on you." Kagami noted sagely. Naruto nodded his head and started heading up the stairs in a relative daze.

"I know, but you're doing the same." Naruto looked back with a smile at his mirror self before hurrying up the stairs and into the small apartment with Kagami not far behind.

"So, is she coming by? I know meditation takes the edge off of sleeping, but it just isn't quite the same is it?"

"No, but it helps me get by. I'm not sure about if she is or not, I'm sure you heard that much, it is just up to whether she escapes her house or not.

"Got it, I'll sleep somewhere else then, I know she'll be here. Just don't get too carried away with her."

"Why, you jealous?" Naruto asked with a chuckle as he was sat on the couch.

"Didn't know I could be jealous of myself." He replied before leaping out a window to find another place to crash for the night. Naruto sat back on the couch with a sigh, after changing into more comfortable clothing, and contemplated how his life was turning out, one positive thing was that he hadn't met with Akatsuki yet and he really doubted if he could really hang with them in his current state. Sure he was powerful, but when you know you can only be half of what you should, it leaves you apprehensive. He didn't pay attention to how much time went by and soon there was a light, almost inaudible knock at the door.

"It's open." He called out. What he saw enter was one of the best sights he could ever imagine, Hinata was standing there in tight spandex like shorts and a loose tank top, clearly something worn to be comfortable and covered while sleeping. Even more interesting was how you could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra under it, but you couldn't see much to prove the fact. Hinata smiled and was quietly enjoying how he was looking at her while she eased the door shut and stepped up next to him.

"Hi, Naruto-kun. Um, how s-should we do this? It almost feels l-like we're doing something bad." She whispered with a touch of a giggle and a blush.

"You know you won't be getting sleep and won't it get tiring?"

"Well, maybe, but this t-time if I feel I'm f-falling asleep, I'll know to w-wake you."

"Alright, I'll stop trying to make excuses and get some sleep, I know I need it." Naruto stood up and made his way into his room with a blushing Hinata many steps behind him. He turned around once he was in his room and saw her standing barely five feet from the couch. "You know, it won't do much good if you're standing out there." He smiled at the bright red girl as she slowly made her way into his room. They both felt weird from the event since it was almost like they were about to do something more personal, and fun, with the amount of tension building.

"Alright, I can't take it anymore. It isn't like we're going to have sex, it is just sleeping. Man, we are way too nervous." Naruto shouted to take the edge off of the tension. Hinata let out a nervous giggle before taking in a deep breath to relax.

"Alright Naruto-kun, you g-get in bed and I'll take c-care of the rest." She ordered showing she was taking control.

"Whatever you say cutie." Naruto jumped backwards onto the bed with a wide grin, keeping his eyes on the beauty standing in his room. Hinata stood there looking at him and just couldn't stand any of it. She walked up to the side of his bed and leaned her face over his.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I just c-can't do this." Naruto's playful smile changed as he looked at her soft face and felt her breath on his skin as she got much closer to him with her face burning red.

"What do you…?" He started, but was silenced as Hinata inched closer to him until she was only an inch away from his lips.

"I need to…" Her lips made contact on his and instantly she felt lightheaded. Loving the feeling, she pressed harder and slowly climbed onto the bed while still keeping contact on his lips. She started to move away, but found he followed intently to where they were now lying on their sides with his arm around her body continuing the warm, exhilarating massaging of their lips. Finally, after what seemed like forever stuck in bliss, they parted from their first kissing experience.

"Wow!" Naruto whispered with much enthusiasm. "Who needs sleep?" Hinata giggled softly and pecked him on the lips before pushing him further away.

"It is time for you to s-sleep now. I just needed to g-get that out of the way before it drove me nuts. I was about ready to kill Shino and Kiba for interrupting it earlier."

"Well you got anything else that you need to get out of the way?" He asked while still holding her across from him on the bed.

"You need to sleep." She reminded without answering his question.

"Could I at least get another kiss? I think I need to find a way to kiss you in secret, cause now I'm addicted."

"When we are c-completely alone you can have as m-many as you want, but I do agree with your observation, when we are s-strong enough, we'll come out with our relationship. Until then, even our friends can't know about us. You ok with that?" Giving a silent nod, Naruto pulled her closer and lightly kissed her soft lips, albeit for a much shorter duration than the first one.

"You got it Hinata." She smiled and pushed on him hard to break apart so they wouldn't stay up kissing all night, even if they both wanted to.

"No more, now sleep or I'll knock you out." She warned sternly, but the smile on her face would always betray her. She got up and turned off the lights and began humming the tune that soothed him on her way back. She crawled back into his bed and kissed him lightly. "Good night Naruto-kun, sleep well." Hinata was content in hearing his slow steady breathing showing he was asleep already and continued her pleasant tune into the night while watching his calm and peaceful form.

* * *

(Ending Notes) 

Well, that is another chapter. Coming up will be more discoveries as Naruto and Hinata continue their budding relationship as well as start in on some training. And for all those wondering, yes, there will be some fighting on their next mission as I grab some content to keep the story pointed down the same general direction as canon, if I stray too far, it won't keep the same flavor as part one.

Well, that is all... Later


	21. Part 2: Discovery: Chapter 5

Quick Update! After a few confused readers about something I unintentionally messed up, I decided to add it to the story like it was intentional. Also I cleared up a few other things in this chapter as well.

Hope you enjoy the double update week! No summary since the update was so short… And don't kill me if the editing isn't perfect.

* * *

Uyoku Myou

(Wings of Life/Destiny)

Part Two: Discovery - Chapter 5

* * *

It was early in the morning and the sun was just barely peaking over the horizon. Hinata spent the better part of the night basically singing to him and was glad to find that he could sleep for at least 45 minutes without signs of distress, which gave her enough time to rest, go to the bathroom, and get a glass of water before coming back to his side. Since she was now approaching 24 hours awake, she was exhausted and knew her heavy eye lids couldn't stay open any longer. Still lying on the bed next to Naruto, she started prodding his side with her head lying comfortably on his chest. 

"Naruto-kun, wake up." She stopped prodding and moved to gently shaking him. "Naruto-kun, it is time to get up." When she saw his eyes open with a groan, she felt relieved and strangely relaxed.

"Hey Hinata, what time is it?" He asked with a sleepy yawn. When he didn't get a reply, he looked down and saw her lying on him sleeping soundly after mere seconds from waking him. "Hmm, guess you're tired. Thank you for the peaceful sleep beautiful." He whispered to her sleeping form and placed his arm securely around her small body.

Naruto had a satisfied look on his face for the next hour of just holding her tight against his body while just thinking of everything that has happened. In the midst of his thinking, there was a knock at the door, causing him to realize that Hinata can't be found in his apartment. After waiting a while there was another knock and he knew they weren't going to be going away anytime soon. With a quiet sigh, he pulled himself out from underneath Hinata's sleeping body and stepped up to the door and opened it, hoping who ever it was could keep quiet.

"Do you have my sister?" Naruto looked at the new comer for a few moments trying to figure out who she was, but it soon clicked. Her eyes weren't kind like Hinata's, but were the cold and determined like that of Neji's.

"Hanabi, I presume?"

"That's Hanabi-_sama_ to you. You aren't any where near my status." She snorted arrogantly at him

"That is where you are wrong, you could be the future leader of the Hyuuga clan, but I will be the future Hokage, so I see no difference, well, maybe you should be the one calling me –sama. Now if you are done being a bitch, you can come in. Hinata and I stayed up late talking last night so she is sleeping right now." Hanabi looked like a fish out of water after hearing those words, it was the first time she has ever been put down by anyone to her face and he wasn't one bit intimidated by her clan, or even her, not in the least.

"B-bitch?" She stuttered.

"Sure, haven't you noticed?" Naruto stepped back into the apartment and Hanabi followed before looking around his place.

"What a dump. You actually live here?" Naruto sighed and sat on the dilapidated couch.

"See what I mean? You can't walk into a person's apartment and degrade it like that. I would love to have a nice clean apartment with high quality furniture, but I simply can't afford it. I'm not from a wealthy clan so this is the best I have. That is why you are a bitch, a spoiled, bratty, bitch at that."

"You!" She was quickly cut off with another remark from the blonde.

"I have no idea how you and Hinata grew up in the same house and ended up so different. It really makes me wonder who the stronger person is, you who has the proficiency with your skill, or her who has many friends. My guess is her, you may have the ability to beat her in a friendly spar, but you can never take on all her friends while you stand alone without any." Naruto looked at the speechless Hyuuga girl as she stood there. Suddenly a smirk drifted across her face.

"Now I see why she likes you. You aren't afraid to speak your mind. Now then did you two do _anything_ other than talk?" She asked with a slight blush at what she was implying, catching Naruto a bit off guard..

"No, we are just friends, nothing more, so don't read into it."

"Really? I thought I heard differently…" She commented with a knowing smile. "Well, you two make good friends, so if you ever stop being her friend and break her heart, I know a few Hyuugas that will have your head." She started heading for the door before pausing and turning back. "And don't go and consummate the friendship either, that should be left until after you are permanent friends." Naruto looked at her with a smile knowing what she was saying and implying, but didn't have the gumption to outright say it.

"Maybe you aren't that bad, and trust me, I plan to be her friend for a long time. Also remember, if you talk to anyone, we are just friends."

"I will, but you can only have one friend, got it."

"No problem, now get out of here." Hanabi left out the door while giggling like the young girl she was which brought a smile to Naruto's face, knowing most of her cold attitude was actually hiding who she wanted to be. When the door shut, the sound woke up the sleeping girl in the other room.

"Naruto-kun, w-who was here?" She asked tiredly from his room. Naruto stepped into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It was just your sister." Hinata immediately sat up with a worried look.

"Hanabi? She was here? I've got to go I…" She was quickly silenced by an arm lying her back down and Naruto curling up next to her.

"Actually I think you need to talk to her away from the clan house, she is still a little girl under that bitchy façade. I don't think she is going to tell anyone about us and if she does it will just be about us being friends so we shouldn't have to worry."

"Really? She was nice?"

"Nope, not one bit, but she wants to be, I can see it. You'll need to work on her and she could be quite the sister."

"I, well, that would be perfect, I haven't had a good female friend since Kina."

"Hmm, well it will be another few years before she can get the proper permission for an extended stay here again; you miss her?"

"Yeah, but I got you, so it isn't that bad now, but I am looking forward to her coming back."

"About that… I think we took it too far, I don't know how we can keep it a secret now that we know how we feel about each other. Especially since every time I see you I'll want to kiss you." Hinata smiled and snuggled closer to his warmth.

"We can only try; if it doesn't work then everyone will know about it. If that does happen, we just take it as it comes."

"Alright, we'll just wing it. Are you still tired, or are you ready to walk around?"

"I, I think I've got enough sleep for now, I'll just go to bed early tonight. How long will your sleep last you?"

"Well, with meditation, the last time I got more than two hours of sleep was a year ago, so I should be good for a while."

"I suppose w-we should get moving then, y-you should really go check for any n-news about Sakura and Kakashi's mission, I know you're worried about them."

"If you are that eager, than I suppose I'll just leave." He muttered in a hurt tone.

"Stop that." She commanded with a smile, showing that she was faking the hurt ton in her voice.

"Fine, I'm going to take a shower." Naruto got off of the bed and picked out some new clothes before heading to the bathroom for a shower. He cranked on the water and let it rush out to a decent temperature before disrobing and getting into the shower. Hinata sat on the bed and heard the rushing water, and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She started squirming on the bed trying to get the feeling to pass, but it just got worse with the sound of water in the next room. Hinata ran to the bathroom door and knocked impatiently.

"Naruto-kun, are y-you in the s-shower c-completely?"

"Yeah, why?" He shouted back.

"Well, I uh, um, I h-had too much water last n-night." She heard chuckling from inside and couldn't wait for an answer before flinging the door open and walking in anyways. "No peaking." She requested before sitting down to tend to her business.

"I think you sprung a leak Hinata." He commented with a laugh.

"S-shut up, it's embarrassing!" She screamed back.

"So really, how much water did you drink, a gallon or five?"

"I said shut up!"

"Sorry, you know if you're having trouble, I could help." He offered teasingly.

"You will not! If you are good, in a few years you can help me with anything you desire, but until then you stay."

"You sure? I'm good at helping." Hinata let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why do you insist on talking?"

"Because it makes noise, and you could use something to get your mind off of how embarrassing you think it is. I really don't mind, we all have to do that, it is part of life."

"Yeah, but how many times have you done that in front of someone you have been in love with for years?"

"Hmm, don't think I have, but I think it would be similar to being completely naked on the other side of a thin piece of plastic." Naruto heard the water turn on as she started washing her hands at the sink.

"Hey Naruto-kun…"

"Yeah?" With a smile, Hinata hit the lever effectively taking all the cold water away from his warm shower leaving it a bit scalding. "Yow, that's hot!" he yelled as her heard the faucet turn off and a laughing person retreating from the room and slamming the door behind her. He quickly rinsed himself off and jumped out of the shower before hurriedly drying off and got dressed. He stepped out of the room and looked directly at the girl looking back at him from the couch.

"You're in trouble now Hinata." He smiled sinisterly as he started stalking his prey.

"Um Naruto-kun…" Suddenly Naruto launched forward with her taking the defensive and starting to run away. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun." She giggled as he continued chasing her playfully around the apartment. Hinata was laughing and enjoying herself but decided to slow down slightly to see what he would do if he caught her. Soon after, she was tackled to the floor and was now looking up into deep blue eyes.

"Apologies won't save you now." He ensured as he was straddling her waist and pinned her arms to the floor. He moved in closer and smelled a light scent of undetermined flowers before he lightly pressed his lips to hers. He let her arms go and they immediately went around his neck drawing him deeper into her moist lips. Soon after, Hinata pushed him away and stared into his eyes.

"Um, I t-think you should go n-now, we don't need anyone else s-stopping by to see why you haven't been breaking d-doors down for information on your team."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Naruto let her up and grabbed his forehead protector off the table along with his kunai pouch and left out the door trying to show that there was nothing out of the ordinary by not looking back or waving on his way out.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I think I'll have to sneak by more often." She said to herself while cheering loudly inside at their progression as a couple.

* * *

Hinata quickly and covertly made her way out of his apartment and back towards her room in the Hyuuga Manor. A few rather quick minutes later, and Hinata was stepping through the gates at the Hyuuga manor. Unfortunately she was greeted by Hiashi before she could get inside the main door. 

"Hinata, you know it isn't wise to be out for an early morning walk in your sleeping clothes, what if someone decided they liked what they saw and decided to take it for themselves, we do have a few less than trustworthy ninja in our ranks."

"Sorry otousan I wasn't really t-thinking when I left, I just needed some fresh air, it gets suffocating to be c-cooped up in my room after a mission in the wilderness."

"I understand that part well, just put more clothes on next time."

"Hai, otousan." She was hoping that was all he was going to ask, but she knew better as the next questions started coming before she had a chance to leave his presence.

"Now what is this I hear about you and the Inuzuka kid breaking off what was planned?" There it was, the disappointing tone in his voice again. Hinata always hated that voice since it was almost the only voice he would use with her. Was it really too much to ask for just a little caring? Hinata looked down at the ground and knew she had to say something.

"We both decided it was for the b-best, he realized he didn't love me and I know I don't love him so it was a m-mutual agreement. I know I can't marry someone w-without loving them first."

"Hmm, I don't think I would have liked dogs running around here anyways, but you do know you need to have chosen by the time you're 18 or I'll take care of it without your say in it."

"Hai, I will wait until a few weeks b-before my 18th birthday to see if the f-few offers I have received turn up valid, I don't w-want someone to fake being nice if they end up abusive later. Their true c-colors will be revealed before then." She assured as she saw an opening that could allow Naruto into her life.

"Very well, at least you are evaluating some others and not hoping for a fairy tale guy to sweep you off your feet. The women that do that are usually unmarried or have a horrible one. I do want you to be happy, but you also need to be realistic." With that last word, Hiashi turned and continued on his walk through the gardens of the manor. Hinata let out a relieved breath of air and continued into the manor and up to her room where she saw Hanabi sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What are you doing in my room Hanabi?" She asked with her annoyance showing.

"Hinata-nii-chan, am I really a bitch?" Hinata's eyes snapped up in surprise at her question and decided on keeping her surprise a little more low key.

"What do you think?"

"I think I act like Neji-nii-san and otousan." Hanabi replied like it was something stupid to ask and obvious to her.

"Then your assumption w-would be correct, you would be seen as a bitch for that." Hinata told her sincerely while inwardly she was smiling at how Hanabi was actually acting like a real girl.

"But the elders think I act perfectly, why is there a difference between here and elsewhere?"

"Everyone here is arrogant and can't see past their own noses even though they have the b-best eyes of the village. They don't realize that if they continue d-down the path they are on now, then the clan will die. If the curse seal isn't lifted from our clan we will continue having our very own f-families destroyed by it. At some point if you or I become head, the other will have the seal and it will n-never be the same between us. I know we haven't been the best to each other, but I will always love you Hanabi-chan and I don't want to see you having the seal and placed in servitude."

"But if we take away the seal, what keeps the branch members from ruling?"

"Nothing, I feel that the head s-should be the strongest of the clan. You don't see the village naming the next Hokage from just b-birth, it was always the smartest and strongest who ruled, why should we be any different?"

"But we are directly descended from the main branch and have better blood."

"That doesn't mean anything. Our uncle was a twin, both he and our father are basically the same, so why should we be deemed of better blood than Neji when it is he who is of the same portion of main branch blood as we are?"

"So Neji is really more like a brother?"

"Yes, identical twins have identical DNA, so if you were to have blood tests done, Neji would be our half brother, the s-same as if father had a child with a different woman. Our mother didn't have the Byakugan, and Neji's did, so for all p-purposes, Neji has a stronger concentration of the blood trait and would be more susceptible to having a Byakugan wielding heir than either of us. We should actually be h-having a three way contest for clan head than just the two of us, or he should be the next outright."

"So is that why Neji is so strong?"

"Most likely. I can never rise to his level because I can't see the chakra points like he does, I can only see the main junctions, where he sees all 361 points. This is why I have to find other techniques other than the strict Hyuuga ones to compete anywhere near his level."

"But you still try so you can impress your _friend?_" She asked with a smile forming on her face.

"I don't need to try s-since my friends accepts me. I will only try to get s-stronger to help them protect the village."

"So, did you kiss him?" Hinata immediately was caught off guard with this one and started blushing but said nothing, but saying nothing was actually like saying something in this instance.. "Really? Was it good?"

"Very, but we are j-just friends."

"Yeah, that's what he said. Why do you not want to let it out?"

"He has powerful enemies that could use m-me to get to him and right now we aren't strong enough to d-defeat them fully, so it must be kept a secret until the threat is dealt with. I don't want to be used to c-capture him, so I'm keeping away and silent about it."

"I see, but you're going to try and kiss him more aren't you."

"That, Hanabi, is none of your business." Hinata picked up a change of clothes and stepped into her personal bathroom marking the end of their conversation.

* * *

Naruto was making his way to the Hokage tower feeling refreshed and energized from his sleep, not to mention ecstatic from the actions with Hinata. With a huge smile, he came crashing into Tsunade's office. 

"Hey baa-chan…" He paused when he saw Sakura standing in the office with her eyes staring at him with equal anger as Tsunade's were. "Uh, sorry for barging in? I just wanted to see how Sakura-chan's mission went."

"You better be sorry, or I'll knock you out the next time you do that." Tsunade ensured with full intention of following through. "Thank you for your report Sakura, you may leave."

"Thank you Hokage-sama… Now let's get out of here Naruto." Sakura grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him out of the office, clearly wanting to talk to him about something. With them both out of the office, Kagami arrived to clear some things up with Tsunade. The Hokage was tired of all this sneaking around, but then again it was what ninja do.

"What is it now?" Tsunade wondered unhappily.

"Nothing really, I just thought I should clear up some things. First off, I should make it completely clear that I don't have the ability to transfer my power to Hinata. That task lies completely in Naruto's hands which means to do so, we will have to wait for our bodies to merge again. Now for the next thing, I believe it will happen sooner than I previously predicted. I didn't take into account any acceleration due to me seeing finding Hinata so attractive."

"Great, so when do you think this will happen now?"

"In less than two years; less if it accelerates once more." Tsunade sighed and grabbed for her saké, but forced herself not to do so at such an early time of day.

"Alright, keep me posted on the process. And one more thing; don't you go and slack on your training just because no one is watching you."

"Yeah, I know. Later granny." Kagami easily avoided the stapler thrown in his direction and exited out the window before something else was thrown.

"I knew Naruto was going to drive me crazy the moment I saw him, but I never thought he'd do it twice as fast." Tsunade muttered to herself as she started going through her paperwork once more.

* * *

Once Sakura dragged Naruto out of the office, she remained quiet as she continued dragging him to a peaceful sitting area next to the tower. After a long pause, much to large for Naruto's liking, he decided to break the silence. 

"Hey! What is this all about?" Naruto demanded finally with a loud outburst, scaring away all the animals near the green park area.

"What did you know about Gaara?" She asked suspiciously, keeping her voice low. Naruto didn't know what exactly it was that she was talking about and decided to play it a bit dumb.

"Hmm, not sure, but I can't believe he became the Kazekage, its cool and all, but that means he advanced faster than I did…" Naruto felt a bit of depression at that, but then again, who could say that if they were split in two that they would be any better.

"Well, the strangest thing came to light in the last mission, Gaara actually had a demon inside him." Naruto's eyes widened showing a touch of fear, not because of the news, but that the word 'had' was used.

"So Gaara died?" Sakura looked to the blonde and realized that it was the fact that he died which surprised him and not knowing he had a demon in him.

"He did, but an old lady sacrificed herself to bring him back, but this time without the demon. Isn't that unreal though? How messed up life would be if everyone knew you had a dangerous demon locked in you? It was no wonder he was so pissed during the chuunin exam." Naruto looked away from her and took a page from Shikamaru and stared up at the clouds.

"Yeah, no wonder…"

"I wonder how many more of these jinchuuriki exist." Sakura continued, not noticing Naruto's reluctance to say anything.

"My guess would be just a few, those Akatsuki are collecting them." Sakura's attention snapped back to Naruto again and saw how serious he looked when he revealed this information.

"How do you know? This mission was the first I heard of them." Sakura really wanted an answer to all of this. After working so hard near Tsunade, there were still some things that even she didn't allow her apprentice to know.

"Ah, no reason, I'll tell you later. Come to the Hokage Monument later today around noon. I'll tell you then." Naruto smiled again and was up walking away from the park, leaving a stumped pink haired girl in his wake.

* * *

Naruto continued mindlessly wandering the city for a few more hours before he decided it was time to meet with the others. With a loud sigh, he started towards the monument, contemplating the possible reactions they could all have. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of four of his comrades, each with a different look on their faces. 

"Hey guys." Naruto greeted like usual.

"Naruto, why are Hinata, Kiba and Shino here?" Sakura asked.

"Well, because they know part of the answer to the question you asked earlier; they know who two other jinchuriki are." He mentioned with a voice full of apprehension.

"Ok, so tell me." Naruto could tell that for as smart as she was, she still wasn't getting what he was alluding to, so he needed to get it out in the open. Before he could start, Yuki came into the group shyly until she saw the ninja she knew. Instantly Akamaru ran to her and tackled her to the ground and started licking at her face.

"Bleh, Akamaru get off of me!" She shouted while everyone looked at the situation with a smile. Eventually the large dog let her free and lay down next to Kiba.

"What are you doing here Yuki?" Kiba asked eagerly.

"Tsunade-sama thought I should be here for this meeting."

"How does that old lady know about everything?" Naruto questioned the air before shrugging it off.

"Before we start." Shino voiced. "Yuki, you said your grandfather banished you from Kirigakure but then you said something about your grandfather being from Kumogakure, so which one is it?"

"Both, the treaty they were working on for years involved my father from Kiri and my mother from Kumo, I was supposed to be the key in the treaty, but it never quite worked out." Yuki sighed and sat down next to Akamaru and started petting his coarse fur.

"Hmm, I see… Now then, Naruto, I suppose it is back to you."

"Right, thanks Shino. Now, Sakura-chan, on our last mission, we came upon Yuki; she was being hunted by Akatsuki, much like Gaara. She is the container of the five tailed wolf, a demon of snow. As you can see from her, she isn't anywhere near evil like Gaara first was."

"Wait, that kind girl has a live demon in her? This is insane! What type of danger are we in, we don't even know anything about her!"

"I'm getting there Sakura-chan. She was willing to die so much that she was refusing to trust us for help, so it was then that I decided I could get her to trust us by revealing a commonality."

"Get to it already." Sakura demanded impatiently.

"Shut up! Quit being s-so impatient and let Naruto-kun t-talk, it is already hard enough." Hinata hollered back to the now shocked pink haired girl. It was obvious to most that Hinata didn't like Sakura, but they never quite figured out that it was only due to Naruto's attraction to her when she wanted his attention so badly.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto commented with a smile that caught Sakura's attention and knew something else was up, but she had to leave that for later pondering. "I showed her that she wasn't the only jinchuriki by revealing a bit of my demon I hold, the nine tailed fox demon that terrorized the countryside the day I was born. I am the container of _the_ Kyuubi." Naruto looked at Sakura for her reaction since she needed to catch up with the others. He could clearly see the fear in her eyes, but also a touch of understanding and compassion was hidden in there as well, so she may not hate him completely.

"Ok, now that you all are on the same page, I need to know what you think. I have a good feeling of what Hinata thinks but the rest of you need to let me know of any insecurities or questions you may have." Naruto looked around the group and waited for the questions to come.

"So you're ok with this Hinata?" Sakura asked the dark haired girl.

"Not really, if I could control it, I would rather him not have this burden, but that isn't possible. This is what and who Naruto-kun is and I will accept him as he is." She assured with pure confidence, something she would always get when defending the person she cared the most for.

"I… I just don't know…" Sakura started before Shino cut in.

"Naruto, I see now what it was you kept as a secret from us, and I'd do the same if left in your situation. I won't have an issue with what you contain the same as you don't care what I contain. We are kind of the same, so I won't hold anything against you, I'm just glad to be trusted to know your secret."

"Thanks Shino, how about you other two?"

"Uh, I don't know what to think, but, I don't see anything to be afraid of. Besides, I think Hinata would kill me like she promised if I had a problem, and, well, Yuki probably wouldn't be happy if I had an issue either." Kiba commented as his eyes met the smiling gaze of the female container.

"Neutral… better than nothing, now Sakura…" The medic kunoichi really didn't know what to say. This was like a bomb that was dropped directly on her head and it caught her off guard.

"So… could you let the Kyuubi out?"

"Uh… hard question. I suppose it would be possible, maybe even easy, but that is something I would never do, he would kill all my friends with the use of my body and there is no way I could take that so I won't ever give him that opportunity."

"I guess I can trust you with it. Don't get me wrong, it scares the shit out of me, but if anyone can keep him locked up, it's you. I just have a hard time knowing you kept everything a secret from us for so long."

"Actually it wasn't all that long, I only found out when we graduated from the academy." Naruto revealed shyly.

"Oh…"

"Well, I guess that is it then, any other questions?"

"Yeah, one more." Sakura started with a sly smile. "Why do you keep looking at Hinata like that?" Sakura didn't wait for an answer and just happily walked away from them; just seeing Naruto embarrassed was enough of an answer for her.

"It seems now is the time for our departure, lets go Kiba." Shino suggested, knowing there was something Hinata wanted to ask in private.

"Uh, yeah…" They both stepped away from the monument afterwards, with Yuki riding happily on Akamaru, and left Naruto and Hinata alone to their own questions.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata stood up from the grassy ground and ran at him, tackling him to the ground.

"Hinata… mphf." Naruto found it quite hard to speak when he found her lips mashing against his. Quickly pushing her away, Naruto looked at her still pursed lips from the interrupted kiss and had to force himself not to take her lips again.

"Why did you…?"

"Shh, Hinata, you know we have to hold off a bit, but I really need to know how you found out about me." Hinata sighed disappointingly and sat next to him.

"It started w-with how you left. After your fight with Sasuke, y-you were injured enough to keep someone in the hospital for weeks, but you ended up leaving the next day. I was trying to figure out why you had to leave because of people after you when you haven't been a ninja for long enough for those types of enemies. Then take into account your birthday… After a few trips into the Hyuuga library I was able to find enough information about the bijou to know how they were sealed. After that is was just a matter of putting it together."

"You really are a smart one, but it had to shock you somewhat."

"It did, I was both sad and angry for quite some time. I wanted to know how anyone could possibly curse a child like that, but then I realized that we can't change the past so there is no need to dwell on it, instead I decided I should help everyone see that you are only Naruto-kun, and nothing else, by loving you."

"Hinata, I don't know what to say to that. I really want love you with all my heart, but I'm missing something that will allow that. I feel the want to hold you and kiss you, but I just know another feeling should be there and it isn't. Just stick around for me to find it."

"What do you mean? I thought you only wanted to hold off because of your enemies." Hinata was really confused now and just waited for more to be revealed from Naruto.

"That was only one reason. I'm sure you have noticed that I don't remember everything about before I left, I need that back before everything will be right."

"I've waited this long, I'll wait for however long it takes." Naruto smiled and pulled her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her securely as they both looked out over the village.

"You may have to wait longer for me to love you fully, but you don't have to wait for at least some feelings to be returned." He revealed quietly.

"I'm fine with that, we can take it slow, and maybe you'll find what you need later, just hold me a bit more." Hinata snuggled into his chest deeper and let out a content sigh. Within minutes, she was asleep in Naruto's arms from being exhausted from the previous night.

"I guess you deserve some sleep." Naruto let her sleep for a while longer, and before he realized it, the sun was on its way under the horizon. Seeing as how it was now night, Naruto decided it was best to carry her home without waking her. Standing to his feet, he pulled Hinata up with him and situated her in his arms, causing her to wake enough to wrap her arms around his neck and nestle her head on his shoulder, then she was out again.

* * *

(Ending Notes) 

That is all, of course you can see that there will be a meeting with Hiashi when Naruto carries Hinata home, so now you will all get to see exactly what Hiashi really thinks of Naruto.

Until next week….Later


	22. Part 2: Discovery: Chapter 6

Well, it would seem some readers are getting quite antsy and want their fix for the week. I did say I would post once a week, and not once every seven days, a bit of a difference. Now then, like promised, here is the next chapter!

* * *

Previously... 

Naruto just finished explaining to a few choice teammates about his fuzzy friend and after their meeting, Hinata fell asleep while looking out over the village. With her sound asleep, Naruto decided to carry her home, knowing full well that her father would not be inviting him in for tea...

* * *

Uyoku Myou

(Wings of Life/Destiny)

Part Two: Discovery: Chapter 6

* * *

Naruto actually found it more comfortable carrying Hinata than he thought and was actually not wanting to let her go, but then realized it may be difficult to walk right into the Hyuuga manor with Hinata, and not be confronted. Although that was the price to pay for ending up in a relationship with an heiress, no matter how messed up it may be. 

The large estate came into view and Naruto became nervous of the confrontation he was dreading, but looking back down at the beauty in his arms, he threw all those reservations he may have had out the window. Beyond any possible doubt, she was worth anything he may be put through.

"Halt, what is your business?" Called out one of the Hyuuga guards at the main gate.

"I'm bringing Hinata back, she fell asleep and I decided to bring her home."

"Well, move along then. Can't say I envy you, Hiashi will be quite upset." The guard didn't give Naruto a hard time at all, he knew it was all for Hiashi to take care of.

"That is one thing that I am sure of, thanks." He was quite surprised at their friendliness, but decided it must be due to having Hinata around, you can't be too cold around her sweet face. Stepping up the stairs, he reached out to knock on the door, only to have it open for him with a tall older man staring at him with horribly cold eyes. Naruto coughed once to clear his throat. "Hiashi, I presume. If you would direct me to Hinata's room, I'll carry her there."

"Actually, boy, it would be best to give her to me." Came the harsh words from his mouth. Naruto really saw why Hinata hated going home and why she was always worried about disappointing her father, anything to not experience a dispising voice like that.

"With all due respect, which isn't much in my book, I'd like to escort her there myself. Afterwards there are a few things I'd like to discuss with you." Hiashi almost stepped back in shock, it has been quite some time since the last time someone stood up to him like that. He was quite surprised and moved Naruto up a spot in his book, yet he was more than willing to knock him down a few rungs as well.

"Very well, it had better be worth it. Follow me." Hiashi led the way to the second floor and to the first room at the top of the stairs where he slid the door open for him. Naruto stepped into the room and gazed around it seeing absolutely nothing in the room, it was completely bare, except for a large plush frog on her bed that looked like it has been held everyday for a few years. Naruto eased her small form into the bed and released her hold on his neck, where she immediately attached herself to the plush animal and sighed quietly as she snuggled into the bed. Naruto leaned over her and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well Hinata." Naruto walked away from her bed and eased the door shut quietly. Hiashi was standing there, with his usual emotionless face unfaltering as he watched their interaction.

"We'll have our conversation in my study, this way." Hiashi continued down the hall past ten doors before coming to another hall to the right and past 5 more doors before entering a large room with books lining the bookcases along each of the walls. "Take a seat and tell me what is so important." After Naruto got situated across the desk from the clan head, he decided to start in before Hiashi got too upset.

"There are a couple matters, one about the past and one about the future, and all pertain to your daughter, Hinata."

"Go on…"

"My past is a sensitive subject for me, and you know why." Naruto showed his nervousness as he wiggled around to try and stay comfortable, yet found it impossible.

"I won't tell you anything I am not permitted to tell…"

"I'm not looking for information; I already know probably more than you do about it. The Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to stop the Kyuubi by sealing it in a newborn child, me. I found this out years ago, but what is different is that Hinata also knows of this, she figured it out while I was gone. I also told Shino, Kiba, and Sakura about it. So far no one sees me as the demon; where do you stand?" Hiashi sat completely taken off guard by the new information and was faced with a difficult decision. For so many years he has hated the blonde jinchuriki and thought nothing of him, but now he has full support of the Hokage, Jiraiya and numerous ninja. Was it really possible that he was wrong all those years ago?

"I can't make a decision as of yet, but what I do know is that you don't act like a demon. Of all I have seen you do, it has all been honorable and befitting of a decent ninja, but unlike usual ninja, you have the power to destroy the entire village without blinking. Therefore I still have to remain against you."

"I see your point, but there is a flaw in your thinking; there is no way in this world or the next that I would allow any harm to come to the village that contains a person I care about very much. I control the influence Kyuubi has, so it would have to be my choice. As long as she is here, I can guarantee the safety of this village."

"So that would be the reason of your insistence on escorting Hinata…" Naruto cut off Hiashi before he could prohibit them from seeing each other.

"Before you demand that I not look or interact with her, I must stop you. I have no intention of ever ignoring her. What I do ask is that you hold off on passing judgment on me until after I'm eighteen."

"And why do you wish for that?"

"Because, it will be around that time that I suspect I will want to ask for her hand. I just want a chance to show everyone that I am who I say and will not cause any harm to the village or anything within it." Hiashi was finally able to lean back in his chair in a thinking pose, pressing his fingers together, calculating his move knowing he had the upper hand.

"How do you know she will reciprocate this wish?"

"I believe she was the one wanting to initiate it. I'm sure she'd like it, just like she seems to have an attachment to that frog." Naruto mentioned with a hidden smile.

"I guess that thing was your doing. There isn't a night that goes by when she doesn't hold that thing while sleeping." Naruto looked up suddenly while trying to hide a smile.

"It surprises me that you watch her sleep." This time it was Hiashi who was getting nervous.

"I do love my daughter; I am her father after all." Hiashi mentioned with a slight bit of anger to hide his unease.

"You should at least try and show it once or twice in your life. That is the reason she is so shy; she thinks she doesn't life up to your expectation. Give her some encouragement once in a while." Naruto scolded, feeling quite angry himself, but knew it couldn't last with how limited anger was within his current state. Naruto stood and turned towards the door. "I'll see myself out, I've had enough arrogance for a day."

"Stop, I'm not done yet." Naruto paused and turned to meet Hiashi's gaze. "I will not stop her from doing what she wants, but we will talk again when you're eighteen. I believe I will have seen who you are by then."

"Thank you for you time, you have made a good choice and I won't mess it up." Naruto turned back and left out the door. Once outside the manor, He let out a large sigh from the stress of the conversation.

"I can't believe I lasted that long being mostly polite." Naruto smiled wide and took off running for his apartment. After a few missed turns, he found his way back out to the main gate and proceeded to run happily down the street towards his apartment. Upon entering his small abode, he was greeted by his other half.

"So, how did the meeting go?"

"Exceptional, no one hated me and I even talked to Hiashi when I dropped Hinata off, he isn't as bad as I thought and won't get in the way of Hinata and I, well, yet anyways."

"That's good, but what about being targeted by Akatsuki?" Kagami questioned once again.

"I've thought about that and we've gotten too far to call it off, but we're still going to try and keep it on the 'down low' for the time being. I'm sure we'll find some way around it."

"Alright, I think it's time to turn in. I expect another mission soon."

"Yeah, it has been a busy day, you take the bed, I won't be sleeping much anyways." Naruto flopped down on the couch as Kagami went to the bedroom to sleep. After all the excitement, and the threat of nightmares, Naruto found it quite easy to stay up with his mind fully active.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto was waiting outside the Hokage tower when Tsunade showed up for the day, looking like she wasn't a morning person, obviously. She glared evilly at him like he was the source of the evil entity known as morning. 

"What are you doing awake at such an early hour?" She asked as she unlocked the door and stepped in to start the seemingly endless day.

"Never really got much sleep with everything that has been going on." He offered politely.

"And how is that going? Did she kiss you yet?"

"What the hell is this? I try to keep it a secret so Akatsuki doesn't use her, but it seems everyone knows already." Naruto shouted in exasperation.

"Well, you two are quite obvious, besides I'm the Hokage, I'm supposed to know what happens with my ninja."

"Yeah, whatever. So do you have a clue what my next mission could be?" He asked in hopes of changing the subject.

"Actually I have. It is A ranked and is a follow up from Kakashi's last mission. It is just a simple data retrieval from one of our spies within the organization that also has ties with Orochimaru. We may get lucky and get priceless information on both of them. Kakashi won't be heading this mission due to sustained exhaustion from the last one, so you will be assigned a different jonin and another team member."

"Great, so who is this other member?"

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see." She assured him with a teasing smile before trying to find a little saké to use as wakeup juice.

* * *

Naruto paced around the outside of the tower for hours until the day was officially underway for the ninja. Feeling the presence of his shadow closing in, he knew it was time to head back in for the official mission to be given. Sakura arrived and joined him just as he started entering the building. 

"Hey Naruto, ready for our first real mission after your return?"

"Sure, I guess, do you know anything about this mission?"

"Uh, maybe…" Sakura left it hanging and started into the tower and up to Tsunade's office. Seeing them arrive, the Hokage didn't wait one moment before making conversation.

"We have a new mission for you, but I'll have to wait for the other members of your team to arrive before I reveal the details." They stood there for a few minutes until the door opened revealing a tall guy with strange looking headgear of sorts upon his head. Naruto and Sakura gave this guy a good looking over in the middle of their scrutiny, someone walked in and was immediately recognized by Sakura and Naruto.

"Hinata!? You're coming on this mission?" Naruto shouted energetically.

"Hai."

"That's great." Naruto mentioned with a smile. Tsunade cleared her throat to get everyone's attention again and started in on the mission assignment.

"Now this is Yamato, he will be your jonin leader for this mission and you will be temporarily joined by Hinata. This is strictly information retrieving. You will travel to the rendezvous point and get the information from our informant and bring it back here. Nothing is to interfere with getting that sensitive information back, many lives depend on it. Dismissed."

"Hai." Chorused the new team. Since they were all expecting the mission, they already had everything they needed for leaving the village for some time and headed straight for the village gates. It was with great effort that Naruto and Hinata managed to stay away from each other so they didn't lead on to their rising relationship on their walk out of the village, but they really had no idea if they could manage to stay away for the entire mission.

"Hey Yamato-san…" Sakura started out; wanting to break the tension she could feel between her two other teammates. "Why haven't we seen you around the village?"

"Well Sakura, usually Anbu don't reveal themselves in public. Chances are you've seen me, but didn't know it." HE informed with a sage like attitude.

"So do you have any special techniques?" Naruto asked, joining in on the distraction.

"Actually I have a special ability that allows me to manipulate a wood element."

"You m-mean like the First H-Hokage?" Hinata asked, not wanting to be left out.

"A lot like that Hinata."

"Can it be taught? It would be cool to control trees." Naruto was already formulating and imagining what it would be like to do just that.

"I doubt it Naruto-kun, m-manipulation of elements like that is m-more like a bloodline, either you are born with it or you're n-not." He was quickly snapped out of his delusional daydream by Hinata's observation.

"You are right to a point; Orochimaru experimented with implanting bloodlines with some success many years ago." Yamato revealed to the group with a sense of apprehension.

"Let me guess, that teme killed people in his experiments." Rang a clearly disgusted voice from none other than the rather loud blonde.

"Right you are Naruto, all of his subjects died, except one."

"That asshole! I'll pummel him if he touches Sasuke-kun!" The rest of the team looked at Sakura, after her outburst, and inched just a little further away from the crazed kunoichi, she must have been experiencing mood swings.

"Excuse me Yamato-san, b-but can I ask one thing?" Hinata spoke up through the strange silence.

"Go for it Hinata, and just call me Yamato, I never liked formalities."

"Hai." She muttered quietly with a small smile. "Were you the one that survived?" Yamato stopped instantly after hearing that question and paused for a moment before resuming his pace.

"Yes, and it is still a touchy subject." He replied after regaining his composure. After that statement, the team walked silently for the rest of the day. Naruto knew the attempts of staying away from Hinata were quickly fading with how close they were walking at the moment. At many points during their walk, their hands even brushed against each other showing they were a bit more than your standard friends. After a few of those close encounters, it was silently decided to put Sakura between them since you really have no idea who might be spying on you. As the sun went down and darkened the trail, it started to rain, getting everyone wet and they still had to get off the road and set up camp.

"This is bullshit! I can't set up a tent here?" Sakura shouted as she struggled with her equipment in the mud while the others watched in amusement. "I'm all wet, my equipment is getting soaked and there is more water in the tent than outside of it. AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT!?" She asked in the most fearsome demonic voice while her muddied hair partially covered her glaring eyes.

"Uh, yeah… time to set up camp…" Yamato declared and started doing hand signs "Shichūka no Jutsu." Suddenly wooden logs started piling up, creating a nice sized log cabin on the side of the road in a matter of seconds.

"Ha, I knew he had something up his sleeve!" Naruto shouted with joy. He had thought something was up when Yamato just stood under a tree to see how the others would set up camp. Taking his lead, Naruto joined him in watching, with Hinata following, and it paid off big time.

"Assholes!" Sakura shouted as she picked up her soaked equipment and stormed into the cabin. All that anyone caught was a glimpse of her entering a room and slamming a door and locking it. The cabin was small in terms of square footage and with Sakura taking the one room, that left everyone else to the other. It was intended to have the girls in one and guys in the other, but no one wanted to tell the pissed off medic, who has extraordinary strength, that small detail.

"I guess the three of us will be in this room, you ok with it?" Yamato asked Hinata, since she was the one that could be uncomfortable in a room of guys.

"Hai, I think w-we can be adults about this." She replied with a blush. Yamato didn't quite catch on to what was being implied until he watched how they laid out their sleeping bags. Naruto set up his by a wall, and Hinata put hers barely a foot away from him while leaving 70 percent of the room left for him. He had a slight smirk on his face seeing the two teens clearly want to show their affection, but weren't.

'These are exceptionally good ninja, leaving that stuff for sometime other than missions so it doesn't distract, but you can't always hide what is natural.' He rolled out his sleeping equipment and settled in for the night, giving the two teens one more glance before resigning himself to sleep.

* * *

Yamato woke early the next day, like he usually does, and had to wonder just what went on last night. He glanced over to where the two went to sleep and noticed they were no longer a foot apart, but Hinata was practically on top of Naruto. Obviously the blonde didn't care one bit as he was gently running his hand through her dark hair. 

"Is it time to leave yet?" He heard Naruto ask, which surprised him that the kid was that alert in his situation.

"Will be shortly, just trying to figure out how to tell Sakura. I may not lead teams as lazily as Kakashi, but that one is slightly scary."

"Tell me about, I used to like her for some absent minded reason." Yamato chuckled a bit before packing up his gear.

"You should probably wake up sleeping beauty there and get packing, I've got just the way to wake Sakura up and she'll be very unhappy about it, so we'll want some distance first." Naruto looked up and saw a glint in the man's eye and knew he was going to enjoy it. He gently shook Hinata awake, causing her to quickly jump to her feet with her cheeks fully flushed; apparently it wasn't a conscious decision to join Naruto last night, from her actions displayed.

"G-good m-morning Naruto-kun, Yamato." She muttered out quickly.

"Morning Hinata, now get your stuff ready, we're leaving soon." Yamato suggested kindly.

"Hai." Hinata and Naruto both had there equipment packed up and were waiting outside when Yamato joined them.

"So did you w-wake Sakura up yet?" Hinata asked

"No, but this should do it." Yamato chuckled before he even started in on his plan. After clapping his hands together, he pressed his palms together and undid the jutsu taking the cabin apart, leaving Sakura out in the open, lying on the wet ground. She immediately woke up with the added breeze and glared at the three looking at her, but it wasn't that scary since she had hair sticking up in all directions making it look like a rats nest. Immediately the sight caused the onlookers to burst into laughter, pissing her off even more.

"I'm going to kill you while you sleep!" She growled out angrily before she grabbed some supplies and disappeared into the forest. About 20 minutes later, Sakura returned looking normal, but still held a glare for the rest of the team.

"I guess we should get moving." Yamato suggested and started walking away. The other three soon joined him, but kept their distance from Sakura since she still looked pissed. They all remained mostly quiet until reaching the rendezvous point ahead of schedule.

"Here is the plan, I'll talk to the informant, you guys stay hidden and keep an eye out for anyone that could have followed him. I'll use a henge to take on the appearance of the informant's go between." Yamato explained, leaving no room for debate.

"Wait, you mean this isn't our spy? So you actually believed the intelligence I brought back from Suna?" Sakura quickly asked.

"Uh, sure, our spy told us two agents were going to meet and exchange information here and one of them is dead now, thanks to you, so we have an opportunity to intercept. Now take cover." The three nodded and hid themselves expertly in the brush and waited for the meeting to take place.

* * *

They waited in the brush for a few minutes just as a large cloaked guy came into the area. Sakura immediately remembered the form as Sasori, the puppet master she helped defeat in Suna, so it was Yamato in disguise. The three continued watching as another cloaked guy headed across the opposite side of the bridge. The two finally met in the center of the bridge connecting the two cliffs. 

"Greetings Sasori-sama…" Grinned the man with glasses on his face.

* * *

"The spy is Kabuto? That doesn't make sense, he's with Orochimaru." Naruto muttered from their hiding spot. As the conversation continued, Naruto was getting antsy. "Man, why can't they speak louder?" 

"Shh, I'll try with my Byakugan." Hinata peered out with her enhanced eyesight and closed in on the conversation.

* * *

"So then, tell me where Orochimaru's hideout is and where Sasuke is located." Yamato started out. 

"Oh, he has many hideouts and Sasuke travels between all of them. It is impossible to know exactly where he is at a given time. Now if that is all, I'll be needing what I came for." Kabuto stated calmly.

'Shit, I have no idea what it is he wants, I just need something to stall him for information…'

* * *

Hinata was relaying everything said to the team, but suddenly stopped when she saw movement off in the distance. 

"Someone else is out there, h-he has been followed…"

* * *

A sudden slash struck out by Yamato in an attempt to kill Kabuto quickly before anyone, or anything, else arrive to complicate things, but at the last moment, he came into contact with someone he wasn't expecting, the slimy serpent of a man known as Orochimaru. Immediately Orochimaru sent hundreds of snakes from his sleeves to wrap around Yamato, making the henge disperse and revealing his true form. With him immobilized, the snakes immediately bit into his flesh to kill him instantly with poison, but as soon as they did, he turned into wood. 

"My, my, it seems one did survive, how interesting." Orochimaru hissed, knowing that it was one of his subjects.

"Orochimaru-sama, who is this guy?" Kabuto inquired.

"Oh this one I could tell some good stories about, but I'd rather not say anything until those other three join us." Knowing they were found out, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura all jumped down by Yamato's side, each eyeing the enemy.

"Well, if it isn't Naruto-kun. I guess you needed to be on a team with girls so you didn't seem so weak. I wonder what Sasuke-kun would say about that." Kabuto teased.

"Where is Sasuke!" Naruto demanded, feeling a twist of anger turn up violently in his usually anger less body.

"Well, I could tell you." Orochimaru spoke, "but you'll have to force it out of me. Kabuto, you can watch and give us a measurement to see who got stronger, Naruto-kun or Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru laughed evilly and looked nearly through the blonde jinchuriki

"Orochimaru, give me back Sasuke!" Naruto growled as that moment of anger seemed to grow in him even further.

"My, you are a demanding one. I never took him, he came of his own free will…" Before he could finish, Naruto launched forward as bits of red chakra started flowing around his body until something seemingly snapped, causing huge amounts of chakra to form almost instantaneously.

"Crap, three tails already!?" Yamato commented while Sakura and Hinata watched with fear from the amount of chakra being produced. The chakra tore through the air, making just the feeling of it painful on their skin.

"Naruto-kun… this can't happen like this, this isn't right. He shouldn't have to feel he needs to do this alone." Hinata took off in a sprint towards the object of her affection, intent on helping any way possible. Yamato and Sakura tried to stop her from going, but as they tried, the force of Naruto's chakra shredded the bridge, making them jump for safety, hoping Hinata would do the same. Yamato looked in horror as he saw Hinata didn't escape and was now falling helplessly down the cliff face and knew there wasn't anything any of them could do in time to save her; she was going to die. Unexpectedly, they both saw another figure, in an Anbu cloak, arrive and dive off the wrecked bridge behind her.

Hinata felt the vertigo of the drop and was frightened beyond belief at how she was going to die. She was going to die without feeling more intimate touching from the man she loves. That thought alone would have caused her to blush, but she was too scared to even move, she just didn't want to die yet. Her eyes instantly shot open when she heard a voice from above her.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A huge plume of smoke cascaded off the creature that was summoned directly above her. Hinata still couldn't see what it was for a few moments until a head of a white horse poked through the smoke. Hinata nearly died of the shock from this stupidity, what good would a horse do for someone falling? That was until the horse rapidly increased the speed of its fall to catch up with Hinata. She couldn't understand how it was doing what it was until the smoke dissipated enough to see huge wings attached to its back, propelling it further, with another giant flap from its wings it was underneath Hinata and she was safely on its back as they climbed back to high altitudes, narrowly avoiding the hard ground. Hinata wrapped her arms around the beast's neck and held on tight, not wanting to let go.

"Ack, c-could you let up a bit?" Hinata flinched, but complied, still unsure of what was going on.

"Who, what are y-you?" The frightened girl asked as she let up on her crushing hug.

"Actually I was never given a name, but I am the last of my kind, a Pegasus."

"Where d-did you come from?"

"Well, that is a long story; you see my mother was… Just kidding, the man behind you summoned me." Hinata quickly turned and saw the Anbu with the fox mask looking back at her.

"Questions later Hinata, right now Naruto is losing control; somehow it is happening sooner than predicted." Hinata didn't have time to ask anything before the Pegasus rolled upside down and dove straight for the ground, causing her to scream out. As they approached, Hinata could make out a dark red being with four chakra tails swishing back and forth.

"This is bad" Kagami muttered as they approached the scene.

* * *

The mini Kyuubi easily sent Orochimaru flying with one powered wave of chakra, but he was far from affected and was even smiling. 

"You are using the demon's power, and you still aren't near Sasuke-kun's ability, my, how utterly pathetic." Apparently there was still some of Naruto left in that demonic shell since the comment got him even more pissed. The mini Kyuubi lifted its head as all four tails curled towards his mouth generating a large amount of dark matter and forming it into a ball. He then unexpectedly ate the concentrated ball of chakra, causing him to stop movement from the bloating sensation.

'What was that good for?' Orochimaru thought before he saw him open his mouth, casting the attack out. "Shit!" Orochimaru threw his two palms to the ground. "Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon," Three massive gates appeared before the blast made its mark. These demonic based gates are known for being nearly indestructible, but when the dust settled, Orochimaru was thrown on his back and all three gates were gone from this one attack.

'Well, this body is about done with…" Orochimaru commented as he looked down at his charred hands. 'I'm coming for my new one Sasuke-kun…' Immediately Kabuto and Orochimaru made their retreat, leaving the battle area, and Naruto, up to the Konoha ninja.

Yamato quickly bound Naruto with large wooden limbs during that last attack while he couldn't move. Right as he was beginning to rip free, Kagami and the Pegasus landed before them. Although they were there in time, Yamato was already in the process of taking care of the excess chakra by executing a special technique. "Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu" Tall spires of wood emerged from the ground all around the mini Kyuubi as they interacted with the crystal around Naruto's neck, pushing the demon's chakra back inside the jinchuuriki, effectively taming the beast and allowing Naruto to take full control again.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed as she ran towards him with tears in her eyes. She got to his side at about the same time as Sakura did and started crying even harder after seeing huge portions of his body covered in dead skin from the torture his body took at the mercy of the demon's chakra. Sakura immediately started the attempts to heal his injuries as Hinata just watched, ignoring her arm which was broken in her experience. After what seemed like hours, Naruto's eyes opened to the world and smiled seeing everyone there, but the smile instantly faded when he noticed Hinata favoring her arm.

"Sakura, go help Hinata." Naruto ordered in a serious voice before he stood quickly and walked away from his team. Sakura healed Hinata's arm to a certain point, and had to let her body's healing finish the job since a medical ninja can't fully heal everything. She wrapped it in a secured sling, to help the healing process and was finally finished with healing. During the commotion, Kagami and the Pegasus disappeared, leaving only Hinata to wonder where they went.

With the mission deemed a slight failure, the team started back to Konoha in silence. Naruto stayed away from the rest of them with a sour look pinned on his face while he reviewed his memories of what happened. Hinata hoped that when they stopped for the night that she could speak with him, but he would just disappear into the darkness until traveling continued. She was determined to talk to him and knew that she'd have him cornered when they got to Konoha, so she decided to leave him be until then. When they finally stepped into the gates, Hinata immediately pulled Naruto to the side to confront him.

"Naruto-kun, we need to talk."

* * *

(Ending Notes)

Oops, left you guys hanging there a bit. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and like always, I enjoy seeing reviews no matter what they contain. Hopefully I will get another chapter out somethime next week, so check for it ...Later


	23. Part 2: Discovery: Chapter 7

Well, here is another chapter, it started out at about 5,000 words, but then I started editing and adjusting things as I read through it, so now it is about 7,000. You all better enjoy this chapter and I mean it!

Uh… anyways, I hope you all had a great Christmas or what ever winter holiday you celebrate and have a great New Years as well. Now get reading!

* * *

…Last week… 

Naruto, Yamato, Sakura and Hinata went on a mission to get valuable information from an Akatsuki spy, upon arriving, they fought with Orochimaru where Naruto let loose the Kyuubi's chakra and went into the four tailed state. Destruction rained down upon the area, even causing Hinata to be led into a life threatening situation. Thanks to Kagami summoning a Pegasus, Hinata was saved from fatal injuries. When Naruto saw Hinata was hurt, he went into a depression and avoided all contact with the young Hyuuga, but when they got back to Konoha, she cornered him and left him no choice…

* * *

Uyoku Myou

(Wings of Life/Destiny)

Part Two: Discovery - Chapter 7

* * *

"Naruto-kun, we need to talk." Hinata herded him over to a more private setting and just stared at him, waiting for an answer. 

"I don't want to talk." He made a move to leave, but Hinata just blocked his way.

"Please? I want to know what is wrong, you haven't been the same since." Naruto looked up at her caring face, but all he could see was her injured arm, an injury caused by him losing control. "Come on Naruto-kun, I'm here for you." Naruto just couldn't take it any more and all his emotions were brought to the surface.

"You want to know what is wrong!? You are what's wrong!" Naruto shouted angrily. He didn't mean for it to come out like it did, but maybe it was for the better this way.

"M-me?" Hinata stuttered out of confusion.

"Yes you! I can't do this anymore, I can't pretend I don't like you or care for you; actually I can't pretend I don't love you!" It was clearly bittersweet for Hinata. She wanted so much to hear someone say they loved her and now she was hearing it in a way she never imagined, it almost sounded like he was going against his heart.

"Then don't if it is a problem; don't hide it, we'll figure it out as we go." Hinata offered, showing off a sweet smile to comfort his frustration.

"That isn't what I'm saying!" Naruto frustratingly ruffled his hair before starting again. "You got hurt because of me, you nearly died because of me; I… I just can't…"

"Naruto-kun, I'm fine it is just a minor injury." She assured him, but he wasn't buying into it. His deep blue eyes held too much pain, it almost hurt her just to look into them.

"But it could have been worse. And if you stick around me it will be worse." Hinata watched as Naruto looked away from her and stared at the bird flying overhead. She now knew what he was trying to do, and she wanted no part of it.

"If that is the price for being with you, then I'll pay it." There was no way in Hinata's mind that she was going to let him go, her mind was made up. She would gladly lay down her life just to be with the one she loves.

"Well I won't." Naruto stated sternly, staring deep into her eyes showing his mind was made up as well. He turned away and started walking until Hinata yanked back on his arm, furious that he would suggest such a thing.

"You can't control how I feel about you, so don't shut me out!" She felt herself crying inside, she couldn't figure out how he could throw away those feelings like that.

"That may be, but I do control how I feel. Good bye Hinata." Naruto turned away again, but her hand was firmly holding him.

"You can't do this Naruto! What about us?" Hinata's internal crying was now on the surface as tears started to pour down her face. Naruto avoided looking into her eyes for fear that he would actually listen to his heart and bring her into his arms; he knew he had to end everything before she really got hurt.

"There never was an 'us' and there never will! From now on, I want you to stay the hell away from me!" Naruto batted her hand off his arm and launched to the roof tops as he ran to an unknown location while Hinata fell to her knees with tears dripping to the ground.

"Damn it Naruto-kun… there was an 'us'…" she sobbed to the ground. Sakura, watching the whole thing, immediately ran over to Hinata's side. Their argument was loud enough for half the country to hear, so she knew what was said.

"Hinata, it will be alright. I know exactly how you feel." Sakura started in, but when she saw the sorrow and anger in her eyes, she knew there was no comparison.

"Like hell you do! I didn't chase after someone who couldn't return love once it was given. You liked Sasuke and he didn't care, I love Naruto, and I know he returned it. There is no possible way that you know how I feel." Hinata struggled to her feet and shrugged Sakura's hands off her before she ran in a random direction, just to be alone.

* * *

She found herself in an empty park where she sat under a tall tree as she wept quietly into her knees. She knew full well that he just wanted to make sure she stayed safe, but it just hurt too much for him to tell her to stay away. In the midst of her weeping she started to really ask herself if she had done what she wanted. She confessed to her love and he reciprocated, but only for a short while before pushing her away and out of his life. Was it really worth it to continue waiting for him to come back to her? 

'Naruto-kun… I guess I'm going to try and let you go again. I can't let you run my life and if all I do is desire to give love, then maybe I'll find someone capable of giving it back. I can't live without feeling someone's love.' With the last few sniffles of her sobbing completed, she stood up and was determined to make her own path. For too long she has waited for recognition, now someone would have to get her attention. Hinata felt… content; happy was too strong, but there wasn't real sadness there anymore, she knew what had to be done. Then out of nowhere, the fox Anbu arrived, which made Hinata smile as cutely as possible while having a slight blush adorn her face.

"Hello Anbu-san." She couldn't quite place it, but this Anbu was strange to her, he always showed up when she needed help in some form and even more peculiar was how she felt the nervousness she always had when she was around Naruto.

"Hello Hinata." He greeted and was confused at the strange look she was giving him.

"I was wondering, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, being surprised at her forwardness.

"At the moment I don't. I was just coming by to see how you were doing after…"

"Well then Anbu-kun… You want to take me out?" She knew he was going to say something about Naruto, and that was the last person she wanted to talk about. She could also tell there was still love held for the blonde, but she also felt really strange around this Anbu as well. She had realized, after their first meeting, that his voice was so similar to Naruto's, but also distinctly different. 'Now if only he looked similar to Naruto…'

"Uh… yeah I guess. You can call me Kagami instead of Anbu-san."

'Well, if Naruto can start feeling anger now, I may be able to feel love and possibly happiness, this could get interesting.' He thought as he just stared at Hinata's tear stained face, which was smiling through it all, almost looking happy.

"Ok Kagami-kun…" She giggled a bit before taking his arm. "Where would you like to go?" He thought for a few moments until inspiration hit and immediately executed the summoning jutsu. Once again it was the Pegasus that appeared in all its glory. Hinata smiled and walked up to the creature and started to softly stroke his mane.

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered to the majestic looking creature.

"It was an honor young princess." It replied with a slight bow.

"Just call me Hinata. Being royalty isn't how I like to live."

"If you wish Hinata. So Kagami, where are we going?" The Pegasus asked.

"You remember that place I summoned you about a year ago?"

"With the waterfall?"

"Exactly, let's go there." The Pegasus knelt in front of Hinata to allow her easier boarding before standing back to its full height. Kagami joined her on the beast, although it was slightly awkward sitting on something with wings. Now that they were on board, a few powerful flaps of the huge wings brought them over the village quickly and soon disappeared up into the clouds. The wind started whipping by the two of them at an extreme amount of speed, causing Hinata to feel chilled in the altitude and speed. Realizing this, Kagami moved closer behind her and wrapped his arms and Anbu cloak around her causing her to smile and snuggle up closer to his warmth.

'This is weird, it just feels like I'm with Naruto-kun, but I know I'm not. Maybe I can find love in someone else…' Another half hour went by before they started to descend. Hinata let out a small gasp as they dropped below the clouds when she caught a glimpse of the most beautiful scene she had ever seen. There was a luscious green valley between two cliffs and had water flowing through the middle. It was cast in so many brilliant colors from the waning sun that there was nothing more that could describe the beauty.

"Right on time." Kagami muttered as they descended into the forest and started following the waterway until it suddenly dropped off into a deeper part of the valley. The Pegasus finally landed at the base of the waterfall and let off its passengers before wandering the area, seemingly in its own habitat.

"This place is beautiful, and I love waterfalls." Hinata immediately ran across the water and stopped near the mist from the fall and started humming and twirling on the water. Her dancing mesmerized Kagami, then his heart froze. Remembering the time she revealed that she helped Naruto on occasions, he realized at that point that she was the one that threw the kunai, but this one event just slipped his mind somehow. If she was the one that threw the kunai, then she was also the one that danced on the water, naked. He watched for a little longer before coming out to her as the sun dipped below the cliffs and the moon hovered above giving a real surreal feel. Holding his hand out to the small girl, he cleared his throat to get her to stop twirling.

"Hinata, you look more beautiful than the waterfall and this whole valley. Please, may I have this dance?" She looked at him for a moment, without her smile fading, and placed her hand in his.

"You know how to d-dance?" As an answer to her question, Kagami brought his other am around to her waist and pulled her close. Hinata brought both her arms and placed them around his neck while he moved his other hand to her waist. She started humming again and the both of them started moving with the beat of her music slowly gliding across the water near the waterfall mist. After 10 minutes of dancing, Hinata stopped in the darkness and looked longingly at his mask. She reached up and started to pull his mask off when Kagami stopped her.

"Let me…" He turned a bit before pulling off his mask. He was fully in the shadows of the night, so his blue eyes were hidden and the hood of his Anbu cloak covered his blonde hair. Hinata lifted herself up on her toes to get closer, but was still a little bit short. She saw his lips move into a smile as he closed in and touched his lips to hers. Hinata felt exhilarated and tingly all over, she just couldn't believe that there was someone else that could make her feel this way. Once they broke apart, Hinata immediately pulled him back into a much deeper kiss, wanting to savor the moment for much longer. Slowly she pulled back and stared at Kagami's face, trying to see what he looked like, but it was still too dark. He covered his face again and turned back into the moonlight as he still held her.

"Kagami-kun; why do I feel like I have known you for the longest time? I never thought there was anyone other than Naruto, but I think I feel the same way for you, I might be falling for you."

"Thank you Hinata, but patience is needed here." He warned. He knew full well that she could fall for him much too easily because he too was Naruto.

"I know, b-but I just feel so wonderful, I don't want to stop."

"Come on, we should be heading back to the village." They separated, but continued to hold hands as they walked to the bank of the river and found the Pegasus waiting for them. After getting back on, they took off for the village. While traveling through the brisk air, Hinata found herself falling asleep under the cloak of Kagami, still clutching his body for warmth.

'It is happening, just like I thought, I actually smiled back there. Slowly we will get more alike until we reach equilibrium, when we are all but identical, then we will be one again. This means the time table will need to be stepped up. At least it is obvious that Hinata falls for Naruto, no matter which part of him, er, me it is. She is the one intended to have this power I carry.' Konoha finally came into view as the Pegasus dropped out of the clouds and started towards the village. Kagami directed him towards the Hyuuga manor and made one hell of an entrance as they dove down and nearly took off Hiashi's head during his nightly walk. If you could see his face, Kagami would have been smiling from the look on the Hyuuga. He dismounted with Hinata still in his arms and walked up to Hiashi.

"I am delivering your daughter; she fell asleep after our mission. It was mostly my fault for keeping her up after such a tiresome mission, my apologies." Kagami bowed a bit out of courtesy, something Naruto has yet to learn.

"What done is done Anbu-san, thank you for her safe return."

"My pleasure, have a pleasant night." Kagami jumped back onto the Pegasus and immediately headed into the night. Hiashi had Hinata carried to her room by a branch member before continuing his walk like usual and mostly ignored the situation.

When Kagami arrived at the apartment, he found there was no one there, which meant Naruto was still out somewhere. Knowing he could take care of himself, he headed to bed since at least he could sleep unlike his counterpart.

* * *

Naruto roamed the village thinking of everything that has happened; he really was looking for a reason to visit Hinata, but couldn't find one. Throughout his wandering, all he could see was Hinata getting her arm broken, then the nightmares came to mind. The one person's death that would always disturb him enough to wake him from the dream was hers. She was the one person above all that he couldn't stand to see harmed in any way due to him. It would be better to have her alive and not be able to feel her loving caress that to know its warmth for a little while and have her taken away. 

"It is decided… I need to get stronger with my own power, and learn to keep the Kyuubi where he belongs. Once I can achieve this, I can have a relationship because defeating Akatsuki after that will be a cinch." He knew it wasn't going to be that easy, but after everything he had been through, it just may be. Thinking of what he could do to increase his training, Naruto decided to camp out on the Hokage monument for the night and meditate on it.

* * *

Naruto was out early the next morning, wandering the streets, still not able to think up anything for training. He thought about using training weights, but that was never his forte, besides it was decided earlier that with proper chakra control, your limbs could be augmented for all the speed and strength you needed. He was at a complete loss when he actually found Kakashi out walking the streets with his trusty book. 

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." He shouted in greeting as he ran up to his old teacher.

"What's up Naruto?" he replied without peeking from his reading.

"Not much, I was just trying to think up a way to become stronger without using his chakra. It is too dangerous right now to use, I even ended up injuring Hinata on the last mission."

"I see, well I suppose I could train you with Yamato's help. There was something I thought you could do that no one else could think of trying, this could be a perfect time to try out my theory."

"Really? You'll help? What is it you're going to teach me?" Naruto felt his inner child coming back out. If anything could keep his mind off of Hinata, training was definitely it.

"I'm not teaching you anything, you're going to make a unique jutsu."

"I am?"

"Yep, if I am correct, it will be the world's first S ranked ninjutsu when you complete it." Kakashi actually shut him book and was looking over Naruto.

"It is going to be that powerful?"

"Maybe, we'll just have to find out. Meet me out at training ground 33 at ten."

"Alright sensei, but don't you be late." Naruto warned with force knowing he was going to be late anyways.

* * *

Hinata woke this morning with a dreadful headache, but not a usual headache, one caused by having her mind and heart torn in two directions. After realizing that she felt so in love with Kagami just after one night, she felt like she betrayed Naruto, the one she has wanted since before she could remember. On one hand, she wanted to cry because of Naruto breaking off what they were starting to have. On the other hand, she wanted to shout for joy that there was someone that she could share her affection with that didn't have to be so paranoid about her getting hurt. It was because of this struggle that she decided to take an early morning walk to help clear her head. Unfortunately her headache increased when her blonde walked around the corner, stopping directly in front of her. They both stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Hinata broke off and pushed by him. 

"Wait Hinata." She turned back, giving him a chance to say something. "Look, I never wanted to hurt you, but I did, and in two different ways over the last mission."

"I know, I was there." She replied, rather pissed.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to let you know I still care for you, maybe even love you, but I don't want you to be close because you could die because of me."

"That's exactly what really pisses me off Naruto! I am a ninja, I could die on any mission I go on; so what is the difference whether or not I get hurt or die because I'm with you? I can take care of myself and I don't need you picking my battles for me."

"But I hurt you when I lost control. I can't take that." HE looked at the ground clearly saddened by the recollection of the event.

"You want to know what I can't take?" Hinata asked, showing she was quite irritated that he would break her heart over something that _could_ happen. "What I can't take is that when you were in complete control you hurt me much more than that injured arm ever did. I know you still care for me, but I can't take how you are playing with my heart. You can't lead a girl on by kissing her one day and telling her to stay away the next, because that is what she'll do."

"But Hinata…"

"No buts Naruto! I have already waited for too long for you to notice me, I can't go any longer without feeling affection and since you aren't going to step up, I'll have to find someone who will." Hinata turned around quickly and started running away from the blonde as her tears made their way down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that there wasn't a bit of stuttering while she was emotionally distraught, but she didn't have the time to be glad, she knew she could only hold love for him, and it hurt her to no end knowing she had to move on. She just couldn't wait when someone else, who triggered those feelings as well, was willing to try.

Naruto felt something start to burn in his eyes, a feeling he hadn't had in ages, but knew it well, he was crying. He knew he was an idiot for making Hinata leave him, but there was no other way, in his opinion, to be assured her safety. It was the only way to keep her from danger, but it still hurt like hell. His heart twisted even further when he remembered that she all but told him there was another person she was getting into a relationship with. Naruto finally decided that his decision was final and he had to get stronger so it didn't go to waste. If they weren't going to be together, at least he could take comfort in knowing that she was going to be safe. Turning in the opposite direction she went, he started to make his way to the training grounds much earlier than anticipated.

* * *

Kagami found Hinata crying once more in the park, it just had to be where she felt the most comfortable in letting out all her sadness since he would always find her near there when doing so. He silently watched as her body would shake every so often showing that her sorrow was still flowing and decided it was time to end her torment, she should know everything, but it would have to be done carefully so she would think she was being played. 

"Hinata, we need to talk." She looked up with sadness in her eyes, but had no intention of pushing it away with the undertones of his voice.

'Please don't tell me you have another girlfriend, I can't take another rejection…' She silently pleaded as she took his outstretched hand. Kagami helped her up and started walking, gently pulling her along. Soon they came to a strange underground cave. After some hand signs, the entrance opened, revealing a passageway deep into the heart of Konoha. Without a word, he proceeded down the corridor and entered a room not more than 30 feet into the cave.

The room was quite small and looked to be something like an interrogation room used on prisoners. She jumped slightly when the huge steel door clanked shut behind them, locking as it shut.

"There is much to talk about, please sit down." Hinata nodded as she wiped the drying tears from her face and sat on the small chair, it wasn't too comfortable, but enough for the time being. Kagami sat in the chair facing her and just looked in her eyes for a few long moments before letting out a large breath of air.

"Hinata, how much do you love him?" She was surprised as to why he would ask that and really wanted a different topic, but there was his tone of voice that felt like she needed to answer.

"Please don't bring him up, I've moved on." Deep within she knew she was lying about it, but just wanted to keep telling herself that she was over it.

"It must be answered Hinata, and I know you haven't moved on." She looked down at her hands sitting on the metal table and didn't know what to think or say. If she confessed that she'll always love Naruto, would he still stay with her?

"I… I still love him with all my heart but what is confusing is somehow I'm feeling those same feelings for you. That is impossible, right?" She looked up, letting Kagami see her pleading looked which permeated through her eyes.

"Not as much as you'd think. Just one more question, if you had to choose someone to die between Naruto and yourself, who would it be?" This was the big question which needed an answer. If she answered it incorrectly, then there was no way she could be the one person they were looking for, but those eyes of hers was all that was needed to convey her decision.

"I would die before I let him." It took almost a whole hundredth of a second for her to answer, and with great emphasis as well.

"Good, then you are the one." Hinata looked up at him with a dumbfounded look held on her face.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Kagami looked at her and started rolling up his sleeve, revealing his strange tattoo.

"Do you understand now?" Hinata placed her hand on his arm and started tracing the outline of the tattoo and looked up at him.

"This seems familiar, but I can't seem to place it right now." She quickly searched throughout her memories, desperate to figure out where she saw them before.

"Hinata, do you remember when you told me that you helped Naruto secretly?"

"And you said that you were helped in much the same way?"

"Exactly, I was helped exactly the same. There was this girl that I never knew, that would help me. First it was giving me these wonderful kunai when I didn't have any, and next she helped me with my fighting stance, then once again, during my genin test, she cut the ropes holding me still when others forgot about me." Hinata's eyes were growing larger by each and every revelation, but he just kept going.

"After that it was giving me food when I was gypped out of mission money. Each time there were little messages along with the distinctly crafted kunai. I never knew who this beautiful girl was, but if you ask me, if I was smarter I could have figured it out. I mean, who else could have been dancing naked on top of the water next to a waterfall? Your team was the only one on the island at the time." Kagami looked up and saw Hinata was on the verge of passing out from all the information revealed. He knew that she figured it out, so he got up and went to her side while leaning in and pulled off his mask.

"I said before that if I ever figured out who you were, that I just might kiss you." He quickly closed the gap and made contact with her soft pink lips. Her eyes closed as she snaked her hand behind his head and pulled him tighter, ignoring the shock for the moment.

'That voice, his kindness, and most of all; that kiss. That is why I fell in love with this man, he is my Naruto-kun…' Hinata felt happy beyond all belief as she continued drawing in the warmth and affection from Kagami, making the passionate kiss last for a little longer before she let him out. He broke off with a smile and went back to occupy the other chair. Hinata looked at the man's face and smiled wide; there was no mistaking it now, this was Naruto, but he didn't seem to have whisker like marks that she always thought were so cute.

"I have a question… You and Naruto-kun are separate people, but you are the same person; how is that possible?"

"We kind of split. As I'm sure you figured out by now, Naruto doesn't have the tattoo and I do, whereas he has whisker marks and I don't. These are each signs of the beings we hold. Naruto has the Kyuubi and I have Enzeru, an angel of the second tier out of three. We have no idea why she was sent here, but it has some connection to the Kyuubi. Because the two forces fought within Naruto, we were forced to split to keep them from tearing him apart."

"Is this permanent?" Kagami felt his lips curl up into a smile again and it just felt strange to have that feeling.

"Definitely not, we will become one person again, but only after our personalities are about the same. It started out that I have all the anger, hate and most of the sorrow while he has the happiness and most of the ability to love. Up until last night, I haven't smiled in two years. This means that the process has sped up when you settled into our lives."

"This is all confusing, how am I supposed to act then? I love both of you."

"There will be a time that I will have to leave with Naruto, then we will become one person once more. Within a short time after that, if we don't transfer Enzeru to someone else, we'll die, but the transfer could harm the person it is transferred to, possibly even kill them." He waited for Hinata's response from the situation served up and waited for the reply he knew was coming.

"Then transfer her to me! I don't care if it kills me, I can't let that happen to you!" Kagami smiled, she definitely was the girl needed for the job.

"That is exactly what I wanted you to say. Don't worry, it won't harm you in the process, not in the least, I just needed to know what you were willing to do. Right now Naruto doesn't know most of this, and I believe it should be kept a secret, he's got enough things to worry about, but you should know that he already talked to your father about taking your hand in marriage." Hinata's eyes widened once again as a small gasp was let out from her shock.

"Are you serious? So that is why he was acting so strange after Naruto-kun brought me home. Did you know what he said?"

"No, but I do know that he didn't say no." Hinata was so happy that she almost jumped over the table and ravaged him there, but fortunately, depending on how you see it, her arm was still tender from the injury. "Now don't get overly excited here, there are still some problems to deal with, like getting Naruto to accept being near you again."

"Well then, I'll have to make that choice for him." She declared with a sly smile.

"And what did you have in mind?"

"I'll figure that out later. Do you know where he is then?"

"If I recall, he should be starting his advanced training with Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh? Now I really have an idea." Hinata stated while forming her plan with an evil grin, there was no going back now. 'I will marry you some day Naruto-kun, even if it the last thing I do.' With the knowledge that he does still hold feelings for her and that he needs her, since his life depends on it, she knew that he won't see her stalker like tendencies as a problem as she hurried out of the cave and towards where Naruto was waiting to train.

* * *

Naruto was sitting under a large tree after he ran through his usual training exercises a little more harshly this time around. He was needing to burn off a little of the frustrations he had caused over the past 24 hours and felt there was nothing better than doing that and getting stronger at the same time. After checking his watch, he let out a sigh seeing that it was already 30 minutes past when Kakashi was supposed to be there. Another 15 minutes of waiting and finally Kakashi arrived with Yamato. 

"Hey Naruto, look who I found." Yamato commented as he looked at the silver haired jonin.

"Let me guess, the road of life?" Naruto asked the jonin.

"Uh, something like that… Now then on to your training. First you will need to take this paper…" Kakashi paused and looked past Naruto at a form running into the area. After shaking his head, he tried to get back to what he was saying, but Naruto turned and caught a glimpse of who was running towards them. Hinata finally made it beside Naruto as she was breathing heavily from the sprint as he looked slightly miffed that she was here.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a bit of seriousness in his voice.

"For the same reason you are here. You want to become stronger to protect everyone and I want to get stronger so you don't _have_ to protect me. You can't protect everyone on your own and maybe you need some protecting of yourself."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, hoping he would send her away and get back to their training.

"Well, she has a point there." He replied with a grin behind his mask causing Naruto's eyes to widen and Hinata to smile.

"Fine, lets get on with it." Naruto commented with something similar to a pout. Secretly he really like seeing her again.

"We'll do… Now Hinata, have you done elemental training?" Kakashi asked since he wasn't up to par on her training.

"No, Hyuuga only deal with clan techniques. It is said that is we stoop to other people's attempts to get stronger than we have no right to call ourselves superior." She just shook her head at the stupidity.

"And how do you feel about that?" Yamato inquired. He could see her expressions and read them as well as anyone else, but there was still nothing quite like hearing it straight.

"I partially agree, just with the part that we have no right to call ourselves superior. I believe a Hyuuga can be more powerful if they were to step away from the time proven techniques and use other abilities." Kakashi smiled and nodded, she was definitely someone with the ability to show Naruto the finer parts of life.

"Well said… Now the two of you take these pieces of paper and channel some chakra into it. It will tell you if your chakra leans more to one element which determines your affinity." Kakashi quickly cut Yamato off and started a further explanation.

"Just because your chakra leans in one direction, more than others, doesn't mean that you can't be proficient in another element. Take Sasuke for example; his nature manipulation abilities were almost tied between Fire and Lightning, but lightning still nudged it out meaning his affinity is lightning, but we all know how well he does fire jutsu." This time Yamato cut off Kakashi and continued with the lecture.

"Thank you for that, now then; if it burns, it is fire; gets wet, water; turns to dust, Earth; gets cut in half, wind; and if it crinkles, it is lightning." They both took the paper from Kakashi and channeled their chakra until something happened to the paper.

"I'm lightning?" Hinata asked, finding it slightly strange that her paper crumpled.

"So it seems… Perhaps that could be one of the reasons Cloud was so interested in the Hyuuga."

"Maybe… What are you Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked at his paper and back to the happy face of Hinata.

"No idea, I think this stuff is defective." Kakashi came over and looked at the piece of paper and immediately was shocked, it was completely black.

"Uh, yeah. Hinata, why don't you and Yamato start messing around with your affinity while I try and fix this problem here?" Kakashi suggested as he inspected the paper.

"Hai." Hinata was so caught up in the excitement of nature manipulation that she didn't even give a second thought to what Naruto may have had a problem with, and went to another part of the field to mess around with it, leaving Naruto and Kakashi alone.

"What is this?" He finally voiced after looking the paper over. "This isn't an element."

"Sure it is." Kagami interrupted as he arrived in his Anbu attire. "Light and dark, the two most prevalent elements in existence, yet no one realizes it."

"Really, I always thought it would have been something like life and death." Naruto commented after thinking about it.

"One in the same, good vs. evil; life vs. death; light vs. dark; they are all intertwined and exists in our very being, but under certain circumstances, they can be augmented, like from a sealing. Usually the sealed being is dormant allowing the container to have normal affinities, but if you get split apart between a light half and dark half, then the abilities come to the surface." Kagami explained in detail.

"So I can't even be normal with this? Does this mean I have to learn how to control darkness? I mean that would be cool, but how would others take it?" Naruto wondered, knowing that having another strange and menacing technique could cause a greater amount of distaste among the villagers.

"That would be a problem…" Kakashi started before being cut off again.

"That just means you need to find your true affinity and not something from the demon giving a false one." Kakashi saw that Kagami had a plan and pulled out another piece of the chakra sensitive paper and handed it over. "Now on the count of three, we both need to channel chakra into it. The light from me will counteract the darkness in you which will allow your proper affinity to come through."

"Sounds easy enough…" Naruto replied as he placed his hand over the paper resting in Kagami's.

"One… Two… Three!" They both pushed their chakra into the small piece of paper for a short time before they opened their hands and revealed a perfectly cut paper.

"Wind, much better, I can work with a real element." Kakashi motioned for Yamato and Hinata to return for the combined training when Hinata ran up to Naruto and touched his arm, causing him to jump from the sensation.

"Whoa, Hinata, don't do that!" He shouted as he rubbed the spot she touched, causing her to giggle.

"It didn't hurt that bad, it was just a little static." Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked over to Yamato.

"Don't look at me, if I didn't know any better, I'd think she has been practicing the element already, especially at the rate she is learning." Yamato commented.

"I see, well she will need that learning pace if she wants to stand any chance of matching Naruto's progression, he has all the tools to learn more in a single day than most can learn in a year." Kakashi stated with confidence.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Kakashi-sensei, but I think you may be exaggerating."

"Nope, have you ever experienced memories that weren't your own when you used clones?"

"You mean, when I seem to know where a clone was dispersed at and what they did?"

"Something like that, that is where a shadow clone is superior to a water clone or any other clone form. On the surface they are identical, they are both solid, but a shadow clone uses many times more chakra than a water clone, where do you think the extra chakra goes? It is to keep and transmit memories back to the originator."

"I follow you so far, but how does that help me?" Naruto thought about it for a moment and still couldn't come up with a valid explanation.

"If you and a clone were to practice a technique for a day, wouldn't you get twice as much experience in that day?" Kakashi asked to try and help his figuring.

"I guess you're right, is that how you got so strong?"

"No, I don't have nearly enough chakra to make enough clones to make it worth while. Now make some clones and each of you should take a leaf from this tree and try to cut it with only your chakra."

"Ok, but how many should I make?" Naruto asked, it wasn't really clear just how many was needed for the training.

"Hmm, how about one for every leaf on this tree?" Hinata looked up at the massive tree and couldn't believe that was even possible, but in a giant plume of smoke, there was a sea of orange and black, all scrambling to get a leaf. Hinata nearly fainted from Naruto overload and had to take a few steps back to get out of their way. Finally the last Naruto clone got a leaf, leaving the tree completely bare and left many eyes wide.

"Naruto-kun, how did you know exactly how many clones to make?" She asked, thinking it was quite the coincidence that each clone made had a leaf leaving none to spare.

"Not a clue, it just seemed right, although 1537 clones was a weird number to come up with by accident." The three of them just shook their heads, if only he had the attitude of someone like Neji, he could learn what his true potential was, but then again, only someone like Naruto could have the vision to reach beyond that potential and journey into the unknown.

"Alright Hinata, if you want to stay around, you should find a quiet area close by to play around with your lightning element. I'll come by from time to time to give assistance since that is my element of choice, but you'll need to give Naruto room just incase the Kyuubi chakra gets out of control." Kakashi suggested as a precaution.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, good luck Naruto-kuns." She called out to the large group where she got about half with smiles and half without, showing her that even he doesn't know how to react all the time.

* * *

(Ending Notes) 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided that there was never a real relationship in existence where they always got along and didn't at least have one big fight, so there was need for one in this story. I'm still on course, so there will still be at least a chapter per week, so don't worry, they will come.

Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next year.

…Later


	24. Part 2: Discovery: Chapter 8

Welcome back for the next installment. My writing is going quite slow due to constant work on my truck project, but if all goes well, I'll be done with it in another 2 months. Now then, here is the next chapter. I have to warn you though, this is a 'lead in' style chapter which means it will jump around quite a bit and pass quite a few days with only select dialog being present, which also makes it a bit shorter. I hope you can all follow it, and I will try to correct errors in my writing if you readers will bring them up, although a huge effort won't be put into some problems until I end up writing a new story.

Another note, please keep reviewing, I find it a bit distracting when I only receive about half the reviews as usual. I know the last chapter was during a holiday, so some of you have excuses, but when a big drop like that occurs it almost seems like readers aren't enjoying the story anymore, which I'm sure isn't the case.

Now, for those who are wishing this was my usual all original style of story, stay tuned, because I will be returning next year with two, yes two, all new stories. Release dates are not yet confirmed, but they are coming and will be back to my classic style.

* * *

Last time… 

Naruto and Hinata had a fight about her safety and her well being with being near Naruto which resulted in them breaking up in a sense. Hinata was distraught, and in her state, she could have fallen for any decent guy that would come her way, luckily it was Naruto's other half, Kagami, who found her and took her away from the village for a while. The next day, after Hinata met Naruto again, all her sadness she locked up the night before came back, making her a giant crying wreck again. After seeing her crying in the park once more, Kagami decided she needed to know everything about Naruto.

He took her into an interrogation room and started revealing some of the clues Hinata had already inadvertently picked up on and soon found out that Kagami and Naruto were basically one in the same. Her heart soared, she finally knew every detail of Naruto's life and felt even more in love with him, but the tricky part would be to figure out how to make a relationship between three people when two are actually one. Hinata left the interrogation room with only one thing on her mind, she was going to make sure Naruto and Kagami loved her so when they would return to one being, there would be now denying it.

Hinata met up with Naruto again while he was starting his elemental training with Kakashi. She decided to join in the training and work on her element as well. Now Naruto and Hinata were going to be working in the same space for quite some time, which just might bring Naruto's protective wall down and let Hinata back in.

* * *

Uyoku Myou

(Wings of Life/Destiny)

Part Two: Discovery Chapter 8

* * *

(Somewhere in Sound) 

Orochimaru was lying in bed, screaming out in pain as his new body started to reject him from the injuries he sustained at the hand of Naruto in Kyuubi form. The Kyuubi's damage seemed to not heal in the slightest, even with Kabuto's help, so he was left with one option.

Sasuke grumbled as he stepped down the corridors of the underground lair. He really didn't care where he was, just as long as he got stronger, but what was starting to piss him off was that Orochimaru seemed to be slacking on his teaching and actually started to impede his growth. He felt it was time to go after his brother to exact his revenge and avenge his clan, but the snake sannin's games were hindering his pursuit, therefore, there was only one option.

Sasuke stepped into Orochimaru's room as they both looked at each other with the same cold expression, in one way or another, they wanted each other dead.

"So how is training Sasuke-kun?" The evil sannin asked like nothing was planned.

"Fine, how are your injuries Orochimaru-sama?"

"Fine as well…" At the same instant both ninja acted. Sasuke whipped out his sword and thrust it at the snake. Sasuke's lightning enhanced sword pierced Orochimaru's heart with a sickening sound, but it was really only an empty shell as the Uchiha felt a presence join him in his mind. Sasuke found himself in his mindscape, surrounded by a gross looking white snake with its mouth open, ready to devour him, but it didn't expect what was coming next.

"Chidori: Ori (Chidori Cage)" The white snake was caught off guard as the extreme lightning attack enclosed around him, trapping him behind a netting of lightning. Sasuke walked up to the cage and smirked at the snake as it hissed at him.

"Look who's the subject now, did you really think I am that weak? Enjoy your prison." Sasuke found himself back in the real world, still wearing the same smirk, and decided it was time to locate his brother. Stepping back out of the door, Kabuto approached with a grin.

"Oh hello Sasuke-kun, or is it Orochimaru-sama now?"

"Hn, it's Sasuke-sama." Kabuto looked at him with widened eyes until they were readjusted moments later by a squelching sound. Kabuto looked down and saw a bloody sword as it was being pulled out of his body. Kabuto fell to the ground as he clutched his injury and focused on healing the wound. "Don't bother trying to heal." Sasuke commanded as his sword swiftly took a swipe at the medic, just above his shoulders. Only the sound of Kabuto's head hitting the ground was heard before the Uchiha sheathed his sword and headed out to search for a new team to aide his vendetta.

* * *

Sasuke immediately left the hide out and first picked up a strange guy with jagged teeth, Suigetsu, previously an underling of Zabuza who has the ability to reduce himself to a liquid form and can change the size of his limbs easily with that ability. He was definitely a strange one but clearly showed his appreciation to his ex-master since he dressed much like the demon of the mist. 

Next on the list was a person with an unusual ability to track chakra and even determine with relative certainty who or what is being sensed. Karin was her name; a red eyed woman with unusual hairstyle. One side of her eye matching red hair was kept short and un attended while the other side was long and tediously cared for. As women go, she was probably the best looking female in all of Sound, but that may not be saying much. She also seemed to have a mind matching that of her hair. One moment she would be strong and almost tomboyish but the next, flirtatious and, well, womanly. It was with her help, although she would have rather it been just her and Sasuke, that they found their last member of his new team, Jugo.

Jugo is a massive man, but was the source of the curse seal due to a natural illness he wanted Orochimaru to cure him of. He has the interesting ability of being able to control his curse to only affect certain parts of his body, allowing him to change as he sees fit. Normally a docile guy, his illness invokes fits of rage that makes him kill anything in sight. The only other notable ability is that he seems to be able to talk to animals.

After all his members were gathered together, Sasuke led them back to the main base to regroup, rest, and decide on their plan of attack, although they took some detours along the way, one of which was Suigetsu wanting Zabuza's sword from the land of waves. They weren't a perfect team, but it was what was necessary to ensure the death of his brother, Itachi.

* * *

(Back in Konoha – Some time has passed) 

The training back in Konoha had been going quite well for the two young ninja. Hinata was progressing extremely fast with her elemental training, so much to the point that she was beginning to try and incorporate it into her standard attacks and defenses making them even stronger than before. It was a strenuous training regiment, but there was clearly progress.

Naruto, on the other hand, was progressing even faster, thanks to the many clones at his disposal, giving him the experience of someone twice his age, even at this early date. At first he had difficulty getting by the dark element, since it was quite strong, but almost like a door opening, he found his real element. Every time his mass of clones would discover something big, they were dispelled, giving him all their knowledge, that was when Naruto figured out something else, not only did the memories of that one clone return to him, but it also returned to the other clones, meaning only one would need to be dispelled during a discovery, giving them all the information. This went a long way into keeping Naruto's chakra reserves mostly filled.

By the time Hinata started trying to put her element into her attacks, Naruto already had figured out how to cut leaves easily and even did more wide spread damage to a waterfall near by, completing this portion of his training. This brings us to today when they were gathered back at the training ground to move onto the next level…

"So far you two are doing very well. Hinata, I haven't seen anyone learn at the rate you are going in quite some time, well except for Naruto, but he is kind of cheating." Yamato complimented, while chuckling a bit at Naruto's face when he mentioned 'cheating'.

"Yes, you two are doing well, but this is where the true test is, each of you are going to be trying to put your elements in your everyday attacks. Hinata has already been experimenting with hers, but Naruto, you will have a more difficult time since you will be trying to accomplish something that neither I nor the Fourth Hokage could do; you will complete the Rasengan." Naruto looked at Kakashi strangely, he thought for sure that he had mastered the Rasengan.

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean, I can make the Rasengan easily, Ero-Sennin already taught me that." Naruto complained loudly.

"He taught you the first few steps, but there was always more to it than what you learned. The Rasengan…" Kakashi held out his hand and created the said jutsu easily, surprising Naruto.

"Hey! I didn't know you could create a Rasengan!"

"Well, remember, the Yondaime was my sensei. Now as you can see, the Rasengan is at the complete limit of chakra shape manipulation. There is no other jutsu that uses pure chakra in such concentration and force, which is why it is listed as an A-rank jutsu. It is powerful on its own, but it was always intended to be brought to the next level with elemental chakra. The Yondaime never had a chance to complete it, and I can't; but I believe you can. If you manage to master this jutsu, you will be the only one with an S-rank attack ninjutsu." Naruto's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face.

"Alright! I'll be able to take Sasuke down easily with this!"

"Naruto-kun… it may not be that easy, there are weaknesses in elemental chakra. You wouldn't want to attack with a wind based jutsu against a fire based one, it would feed the flames." Hinata informed him calmly.

"Really? Oh, yeah, I remember some of that from academy, but wouldn't it kick ass against lightning?"

"Hai." She replied happily.

"Alright, now that you two have that figured out, Hinata, you will need to get quite a ways away this time, we have no idea what his attempts will reveal and with the Kyuubi's chakra being a threat, I'll have to stay here." Yamato informed the small girl.

"Hai, stay safe Naruto-kun." Hinata stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before turning and running off with a small blush and a big smile. Naruto was surprised by her action and decided he wouldn't stop her anymore and just let what happens happen.

"What were we doing again? Oh yeah, training!"

* * *

(Akatsuki lair) 

"Report, how is the search going? We only have the one tail, the three tail, and the four tail and lost two members in the process." Ordered a man shrouded in darkness.

"We are still trying to figure out where the two tails is hiding, the interference from the five tails caused us to loose track of her." Stated a pale looking man holding a weird scythe like weapon.

"The five tails is with the nine tails in Konoha, we will wait until the time is right to take ours." Informed the dark, emotionless Uchiha, standing next to his bluish colored partner Kisame.

"And the others?" Asked the gravely voice again.

"They are quite elusive the six tail is being tracked as we speak and should be captured in a matter of days. I suggest the group looking for the seven tails should head to the mountains near Iwa, I have heard rumors of a beast attacking animals that wander in the neighboring forest. The Eight tails is still unknown, my guess is it has ties with Orochimaru since it was his job to find it" Brought up the spy network leader, Zetsu.

"Hidan and Kakuzu, you are to abandon your current search for the Nibi and seek out the seven tails while Zetsu remains on the six tails. We'll leave the two tails alone for now and hope it comes out of hiding. Itachi will remain on the nine tails and if a chance presents itself, the five. Now go!" All the members disappear to return to their tasks leaving only the leader and the one female in the dark room. The two of them step out of the room into the raining streets of Amigakure while the female pushes her blue hair out of her face, being sure not to disturb the paper flower over her ear.

"Pein, are you sure you should listen to Tobi?" she asked the strange guy with many nose bridge piercings.

"Not really Konan, but in some form, he did help to awaken the bijuu in this world, so he does know something about them."

"Very well."

* * *

(Konoha: more days have passed) 

In the past few days, Tsunade decided it was best to rearrange the teams a bit so they could get back to a regular mission schedule. Recognizing Naruto and Hinata's need for training, she placed her on Kakashi's team for the time being while Shino started to take on more clan responsibilities. Kiba will be set up to replace Shikamaru's spot once the chuunin exams take place allowing everyone to continue in three man groups through the events. It wasn't the best arrangement, but it would do until everything was settled once more.

Of course, it was the end of another long training day for Naruto and Hinata, but it seemed Naruto had it much harder. He had been struggling with adding the wind element to his Rasengan until Kakashi made a stupid joke that gave him the perfect idea; to use a clone in a divide and conquer approach. After that adjustment, it became easier to try and combine them. Once he almost had it stable, in a much weaker form, he lost concentration and ended up striking the ground with the jutsu, leaving him at the bottom of a huge crater, with Yamato quite surprised at the destruction. Hinata ran to his aid and pulled him out of the crater and sat resting beside a tree while their senseis called it a day and left them.

Naruto looked pretty beat up and really wanted some rest, but didn't even feel like moving after all the non stop training. Hinata was unmoving, but for another reason, she wanted to rekindle their friendship and hopefully get him to be more affectionate again, although it did feel weird knowing that there were two of them.

"Naruto-kun, I…" Hinata was quickly interrupted by Naruto

"Please, not right now, I'm not in the mood to argue."

"That wasn't it; I just wanted to try out something I have been working on. I guess you could say that it is a medical technique I made for you."

"Really? If it could fix these pulled muscles… that would be even cooler." Hinata smiled cheerily at him, knowing he was going to let her try it out.

"It should, if it works. Now take off your shirt and sit in front of me." She ordered with a shy grin.

"Huh?"

"I need bare skin for it to work, it doesn't transfer through clothes."

"Oh, I got it." He took off his shirt, giving Hinata her first look at his toned muscles, which almost made her faint right there, but she has made much improvements in that department after being so close to him for so long. He sat in front of her while she had her eyes closed in concentration. Suddenly her eyes opened with the Byakugan active and looked at the chakra flow through his muscles and saw exactly where the help was needed most. Her warm hands pressed against his skin and he immediately felt a weird numbing sensation where ever her hands touched, soothing his pain away. Hinata was just lightly dragging her hands over his skin to see how the chakra reacted before she started pressing firmly to his flesh, deeply massaging his aching muscles.

"Feels good…" He groaned in satisfaction, making Hinata quite happy. She kept loosening up his muscles for about 15 minutes before she started slowing down, seeing as how it was quite draining to use the technique and just lightly ran her hands on his back.

"Hinata…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for what I said. It just hurt me so much to see you get injured because of me. Can you forgive a loser like me?"

"Nope, I can't forgive losers…" She moved close to his back and pressed up against him. "But I do forgive people I love." She whispered in his ear before pulling away from him.

"You are too good for me Hinata, thank you for still caring."

"There is nothing that could cause me to hate you. You may hurt me, but I'll always love you. I can't really imagine a life where I don't."

"Thank you." Naruto turned around and pulled her into a warm embrace. She readily returned it and just held each other for a few minutes.

"Take care Naruto-kun, I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata reluctantly pulled away from him and hurried away for home, content that they were starting to get back together. 'I can't wait until he becomes one person again; there are so many things I want to try after we're married.' She giggled a little bit after realizing how many intimate things she wanted to share and try and hurried to her room to get a good shower and some rest.

* * *

The next morning, all available ninja were rushing to the Hokage tower for an important meeting that was requested. There weren't very many ninja there since most had duties to perform, but since the chuunin exams had yet to begin, Shikamaru's and Kakashi's teams were there in full attendance like usual. Tsunade waited for them all to enter before starting her announcement. 

"I have some terrible news to tell you all. Asuma, the sensei of Shikamaru's team, was severely wounded in a fight with Akatsuki and it is unknown if he will survive. One of the members is a bounty hunter, and nearly all Konoha jonin are wanted by someone, so it was obvious why he was attacked. The other member of Asuma's team did not survive."

"How did he get back here?" Kakashi asked.

"A woman brought him in and asked for asylum." Tsunade responded.

"And your decision?" Shikamaru asked.

"I haven't made one, she is way too secretive to give any information. I thought I should bring her in front of you all to see what you can get from her. It is possible she is a spy, so stay on your guard." The Hokage suggested.

"That is a good idea, but after that, I would request a mission to seek out those that injured sensei and end them." Shikamaru urged as he felt compelled to do something about his sensei.

"Unfortunately I can't send your team on this mission without a jonin present."

"Then I'll go." Kakashi volunteered.

"Hmm, I guess that settles it. Kakashi will go with Shikamaru's team along with Sakura. Naruto, Hinata, and Yamato will be right behind you as back up as soon as Naruto finishes enough of his new jutsu to give support, according to Yamato, it should only be another day, or sooner, and he'll be there. Now then, Shizune, please bring in our guest."

"Hai." Shizune left and brought in a woman of about 18 to 20 years old. She had long blonde hair that was mostly wrapped into a whip like ponytail. Her arms were bandaged to her elbows and sported a silk sash tied around the waist of her nearly all black clothing. You could tell she was a powerful ninja with how she held herself in the room, completely un fazed by the jonin staring at her.

"Well, what is your name?" Kakashi finally asked after enjoying eyeing all of her in a little more friendly manner.

"What's it to you Copycat Kakashi?" Her voice was harsh and held a sense of caution, it was clear that she held them as enemies, but Naruto noticed something else was different. Her eyes seemed similar to an animal, yet no one was making a comment about something so obvious to him.

"So you know who I am, that makes you a ninja with access to a bingo book, now we are getting somewhere." The woman just made a noise showing her distaste and crossed her arms in front of her showing she wasn't going to reveal anything else.

"Which ninja village are you from?" Shikamaru questioned with a calculating look, he had noticed that her forehead was lighter then the rest of her face, meaning she wore a forehead protector for the majority of the time.

"Just here and there, I'm trying to stay hidden." She replied covertly

"Hmm, so you're running from someone, is it your village or someone else?" Shikamaru continued. This information sparked Naruto's mind into over drive, and he could see it now, the reason she was hiding from them and what she was hiding.

"I won't tell you." She declared finally.

"You ask for asylum and yet you don't give us the information we need to grant it, what are you hiding?" The woman became quite angry that they knew she was hiding something, she didn't want another bloodbath like what happened when her village found out and tried attacking her.

"I'm not telling and that is final!" She shouted, only for Naruto to step forward and look deep into her eyes. She felt something was off about how he was staring at her eyes, but knew he couldn't see through her illusion, it was perfect.

"Tell me, why are your eyes slitted?" Naruto finally asked as he stopped looking into her eyes. Her expression changed from the hardened glaring to a look of utter surprise while the rest of the room was trying to figure out what Naruto was talking about since they didn't see any difference in her eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She declared as she put her anger back in place. This was all Naruto needed to see as he let out a small chuckle.

"You know what I am talking about. Your eyes look like a cat, so the only possible reason I can see is that you are the vessel for a Nekomata, the two tailed cat of the nine bijou."

"Wait, another jinchuriki?" Tsunade asked in surprise.

"What do you mean by 'another'?" the woman asked suddenly.

"What she means is that there are currently jinchuriki in this village." Naruto commented comfortably.

"Hmm, the beast was correct then… I am Nii Yugito, former ninja of the village hidden in the Cloud. Who are the other demons contained here?"

"I guess it won't hurt; there is another girl named Yuki that holds the five tailed wolf that is under our watch and, well, I contain the Kyuubi no Youko."

"Y-you have the demon lord? How are you still alive? The nibi nearly took me over shortly after it was sealed in me. Her strength was so powerful, even now it can come close to overwhelming me."

"Mine was special, you'd say. It took combining a sealing jutsu with the help of the death god to implant it into a newborn child so the chakra wouldn't destroy the chakra coils that had yet to form. I have lived with the Kyuubi for my entire life."

"That is unbelievable…" She stated while Ino and Choji had to agree with her, but Shikamaru just had that look that said 'I knew it.'

"Well, now that we know who you are, I, Tsunade, Godaime Hokage, grant Nii Yugito asylum within the wall of Konohagakure as long as you abide by the rules set forth. You will be placed in living arrangements with Yuki until we can be sure you are not spies, which should take about a year, after that you are free to roam the village and even request ninja advancement."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I feel I will be safe here with the vessel of the Kyuubi guarding the village." With a bow, Yugito stepped to the door of the office with Shizune following her to show her to her quarters.

"Well, that is settled. At the rate we're going, we're going to have all the remaining jinchuriki in our village." Tsunade commented with a smirk. "Now then, you are all dismissed for your mission, and Naruto, train hard."

"You got it Baa-chan!" Naruto quickly ducked under the stapler she chucked at his head and ran out the door, with Hinata giving chase, causing the rest of the room to laugh at their ongoing antics.

"What are you guys waiting for, go!" Tsunade shouted, causing them all to scatter out of the door, slamming it behind them. "Ahh, peace and quiet. And with Shizune gone…" The blonde Hokage reached under her desk and pulled out a large while bottle. "Saké, the best friend one can have; always around when you need it…" She poured out a saucer of the clear liquid and put it to her lips, drawing in the taste… of water. "SHIZUNE!"

* * *

Shikamaru, Kakashi and their team were running through the forest in the direction of Iwa at a relatively fast pace while Shikamaru was deep in thoughts as to plan out the attack. He realized that he needed to take into account the new members and their abilities but didn't exactly know how to fit them into it since his initial plan was just for his team. He really wished the battle would have taken place on home turf so he could have set up some interesting for a trap; maybe this idea wasn't looking all that smart after all. After a few more agonizing minutes of concentration, Shikamaru came up with something. 

"I believe I have thought up a plan, we need to separate the two apart from each other. If they are together, it will be much more difficult. To do this, I believe only my team should go in first. This will give them a false sense of superiority and they will most likely become lenient in their team work and split off. Once they are split, the rest of you should move in and dispatch the first one with the extra force and move to the next. These are powerful enemies, so everyone, don't take unnecessary risks." Kakashi felt nothing else really needed to be said, Shikamaru really proved that he had a genius level IQ and had quite the knack for strategies.

They were now almost a day out from Konoha when they located the trail of their targets and knew it would only be about another half a day until they caught up, meaning that they were also going to be a day and a half away from reinforcements, which got the whole group nervous, but they all stayed completely silent for the entire run. After a brief rest, they started back in on tracking their target.

* * *

(Konoha) 

Naruto sat down with a smile while Hinata joined him for a brief rest after the morning training, while Yamato prepared for the journey ahead. The training went quite well, but Naruto was far from finished. The jutsu he was attempting would be a life long undertaking, and he knew that, but at least he got something useable out of it.

"Hinata, you ready to go?" Naruto asked his good looking companion.

"Hai."

"Good, they are about a day out now meaning we would either have to run really fast, nonstop, or find another way to get there faster." Yamato commented.

"We won't be able to run fast enough, I know I can't keep up with either of you for long."

"Problem solved then…" Naruto gave them both a smile. "Kagami, we need some transportation." Hinata smiled even wider, knowing full well who it was behind the Anbu mask that just arrived on the scene.

"You know something this big will require me to stay here and rest, right?" Kagami asked, just to be clear that he wouldn't be around if they needed him.

"Yeah, but there is no other choice, it took too long to get the jutsu to the point it is at and we are way behind."

"Alright, but take care of Hinata, and remember, without me once you get off of him, he will disappear." Kagami warned, just to be on the safe side.

"I know, I know, you're wasting time." Kagami just shook his head and started the process of the well known technique. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" He suddenly fell to his knees in exhaustion from using nearly all his chakra in the summon, but in return, there was a massive creature hunched on the ground next to them.

* * *

(Ending Notes) 

Not quite an 'on the edge of your seat' chapter, but sometimes a nearly dead chapter is needed to clear up some over lying stuff to make way for the new. Remember there is still the secret as to why Enzeru (the angelic being in Kagami) is even here and what her purpose is for the future, so there are still things to find out.

Now you may also be asking, what is the creature summoned, well, what is the largest being you can imagine that has a mythical background?

Now remember to review and have a great New Years!

….Later


	25. Part 2: Discovery: Chapter 9

Thank you all for reviewing, at least I know people are still interested in the story, so, as a gift to you all, here is another chapter (see what reviewing gets you?). The top guesses were Dragon, and Roc (big phoenix like bird). Either could have worked, but only one would work for the future I have planned for it…

No refresher from last time since it was only a few days ago, so here you are, I think I got the majority of the spelling errors taken care of, there were alot of 'them' instead of 'then' in this one for some reason...

* * *

Uyoku Myou

(Wings of Life/Destiny)

Part Two: Discovery Chapter 9

* * *

The summoning was a success as the large smoke faded, producing a fierce looking white dragon towering over the training ground. Upon further inspection, you could tell something was different about the dragon than most would suspect. It stood almost regally upon his four legs and seemed to act like he owned the place. The dragon looked over the large forest before his eyes locked on Hinata. 

"**You girl." **He bellowed as his face came within inches of her, looking over every part of her, frightening the hell out of her as well. **"What is your name?"** He demanded. Hinata gulped once and pushed back her fear.

"Hyuuga Hinata." She replied firmly, trying not to show any of that pushed away fear.

"**Hinata? You are a perfect choice, my name is ****Sumindra."** The dragon almost looked like it was smiling as it took its tail and picked her up while she let out a shrill scream from the tail catching her off guard before he set her gently on his back.

"Why did you do that?" Hinata asked as she saw that she was now free from his grasp and was confused as to why he treated her like that.

"_Because, you are the princess and my future summoner, you should get the royal treatment."_

"Huh?" Hinata muttered outloud, trying to figure out where the voice was now coming from.

"_I can talk to you telepathically, and I know more about what is really going on and the reason Enzeru was sent down here, but they…"_ Gesturing back towards Naruto and Kagami._ "…aren't supposed to know yet. You will know when the time is right, then you can summon me again and I'll show you all the truth."_

"Ok, will it be obvious?" Hinata was definitely confused by what the dragon was telling her, but she decided it was best just to go along with it and hope something makes sense later.

"**Of course!"** He billowed out loudly and looked to Naruto and Yamato.** "Hey, you two coming or staying?"**Sumindra waited for Naruto and Yamato to join them before kicking up a huge amount of dust as the giant beast lifted from the ground. With a loud booming laugh, Sumindra took off into the air at such speeds that Hinata slid back into Naruto's arms where he held her tightly, causing a light blush to grace her cheeks as she let herself relax in his grip.

Naruto found it quite relaxing and enjoyable to have her in his arms again. It has been one thing that he had been regretting about trying to keep away from her, but somehow she managed to be back with him. At least this time, Naruto decided, he wasn't going to let her go ever again.

* * *

(Shikamaru and Kakashi) 

They had been on the trail for nearly 5 hours now and were really getting impatient, but they knew they were close. Shikamaru waved to the group to stop in the underbrush for a quick meeting.

"We should be very close…" Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector, which was covering his eye, and looked ahead with the increased visibility of his Sharingan.

"Only about half a mile away." He told them as he covered his eye again.

"Ok, this is where we split off; Choji." Choji nodded and pulled out a bag of soldier pills and handed one out to everyone to replenish their chakra so they were all fit for battle. "Now everyone, stay alive." Shikamaru, Ino and Choji left the under brush and took off after the enemies while Kakashi and Sakura hung back for back up.

The enemies suddenly stopped when they felt the presence of their pursuant and turned to face them. Shikamaru's team stood off against the two weird looking freaks. There was no doubt that these two were very powerful, especially from the point that Asuma was nearly killed by them. There was still a bit of blank spots on how he managed to get away from them, but now was not the time to figure that out.

"What are Konoha ninja doing out this far?" Asked Kakuzu, the larger of the two.

"Simple, we are here to end your mission. You two are wanted by Konoha due to the attack on Sarutobi Asuma. You will come with us alive, or stay here dead." Shikamaru commanded with a slight change on his usual tactics.

"I choose neither since I cannot die due to my loyalty and devotion to Jashin. He grants me immortality!" Hidan didn't wait long before he readied his scythe and charged his opponents recklessly. The team split off before the attack hit, while Kakuzu chuckled as he watched the fight take place. There was no want to join in since Shikamaru's team didn't have a large enough bounty to care about and that was really the only purpose Kakuzu was with the Akatsuki anyways. He was quite content in watching Hidan kill all three of them.

Hidan continued slashing wildly at the group when he nicked Ino's shoulder and drew out blood. He was smiling greedily as he brought the blade closer to lick the blood but suddenly stopped when he felt something come close to him. He looked in the direction of the thrown weapon and saw it was no threat since it was going to miss anyways and returned to his previous action when he suddenly found he couldn't move anything but his eyes. Hidan looked around at his enemies and saw each and everyone was accounted for until he caught a glimpse of a familiar blade stuck into his shadow, seemingly halting his movements.

"I see, a shadow user. Not many of them come out of your village anymore. Most of them are lazy or the shadows consume them." He cackled confidently.

"I see you know of my family's heritage, we are also quite good at planning tactics." Shikamaru smirked at the man before he disappeared into his own shadow and reappeared in Hidan's. Shikamaru pulled out a kunai and jabbed it deeply into the man's back, piercing his heart and yanked back on the bloody weapon. Shikamaru released the hold on the shadow by removing the trench knife of Asuma's and watched the man slump onto the ground. He stepped over him and picked up the scythe to inspect it. Just as he drew his attention away from Hidan, he quickly stood and yanked back on the weapon.

"Shikamaru!" Choji shouted out loudly to raise his awareness. The blade sliced straight through Shikamaru's neck, causing his team to cringe. A sudden poof brought Ino and Choji's attention back and they both let out a sigh when they saw a log was sliced instead, thanks to a well timed kawarmi. Hidan smiled at the three now facing him again while Shikamaru was thinking up another plan.

"You see, Jashin has granted me the power of never dying. All I have to do is kill and give him the glory. Now one of you is going to die." He quickly drew out a symbol on the ground and touched the bloody blade to his mouth, completing his ritual. Hidan's look changed drastically as he now looked like death himself as he took the blade of his weapon and jabbed it deep into his heart, causing Choji and Ino's eyes to widen at his suicide. Hidan doubled over in pain and started breathing roughly as he screamed in agony.

"So I take it you have never tried that ritual with your own blood? You see, I replaced my teammate's blood for your blood from the kunai I stabbed you with." Shikamaru explained lazily. Hidan just growled out painfully as he removed the blade from his chest and fell to his knee. "Ino, Choji, go take care of the other one, I've got this." The two nodded and disappeared to chase down Kakuzu, who was unknowingly quite a ways away from them.

* * *

Choji and Ino finally stepped in front the relaxed looking Kakuzu. He looked up at them in an uncaring attitude before resting his eyes again. 

"Shouldn't you kids go home? This is no place for green ninja like yourselves."

"We can't return until our mission is complete." Choji assured.

"Fine, then just wait for your friend to die and Hidan will kill you as well. I don't waste my time with worthless ninja." Just as he finished his sentence he looked up and saw an arm sticking out of his chest.

"You may not see them as a threat, but what about me?" Kakashi announced as the Raikiri faded away after removing his arm from the man. "You see, when I see an opening against a strong opponent, I use it to my advantage. Because you didn't see them as a threat, you weren't on guard." Kakashi's Sharingan widened as he saw Kakuzu stand on his feet and actually looked like he was smiling.

"Well, now this is getting exciting, Kakashi of the Sharingan. You will fetch quite the premium in the underground, now this is worth my while." He smirked at Kakashi when suddenly a dark mask hurled itself at him "Raikou (Lightning)" Seeing the attack was of the highest level, Kakashi quickly met it with his Chidori, one of equal level, effectively neutralizing it. Not missing a beat, Kakuzu tired another one of his special attacks. "Katon!" The fire mask burned in a raging inferno towards the group with ferocity of unseen proportions, there was no way they could avoid any damage, what was worse was there was almost no way to avoid the attack. Kakashi was unsure if he could bring up a strong enough water defense in time to protect them all, but a sudden darkening of the skies took his attention away for a brief moment as he looked for the cause.

"**Aisu ibuki (Ice Breath)" **The fire was quickly engulfed in air colder than the furthest reaches of the earth taming the blaze and leaving Kakuzu shivering. Instantly the daylight returned as the region was cast in a thin fog of smoke. The smoke faded enough to reveal the team of Yamato, Naruto and Hinata.

"Everyone, stay on your toes, I'll take it from here." Naruto announced with confidence.

"Did you finish it yet?" Kakashi asked with surprise.

"No Kakashi-sensei, I'm about half there, but it should be enough." He looked back at Hinata and she only smiled back with a small nod.

"So the Jinchuriki thinks he is on par with me huh?" Kakuzu shouted to the blonde. Naruto smiled wide and made 20 clones, each readying a Rasengan.

"Don't take me lightly, if you underestimate me for a second, it will be your last." The clones took off charging at the enemy who quickly saw they were clones as he started striking them down with ease. Kakuzu smiled when he saw one of the Narutos hold a much more powerful jutsu in his hand and he knew it was the real one. He ignored all the rest and set his sights on the real Naruto. Running all out forward, he punched and smashed his way through the mass of clones and grinned widely when his fist made a cracking sound on the jaw of the real Naruto… Then a poof…

"Fuuton: RasenShuriken!" Kakuzu looked up to an orange clad ninja holding a frightenly powerful jutsu that was closing in on him from above. He realized it was a fatal mistake to assume this kid was as much a rookie as the others, he knew he fell into the trap and just hoped the jutsu wasn't as powerful as he thought. Kakuzu's mind wandered as he felt thousands of tiny pricks fly across his skin and rip through his flesh in the most painful way possible. There was so much pain that he managed to pass out before withstanding another second of the torture, leaving his unconscious body to be torn to shreds while destroying every other life extending heart at the man's disposal in the process.

Naruto stood over the body while gripping his arm that was used to control the attack. Blood was oozing from his skin and his bones felt like mush, but he was alive, his friends were alive and the enemy was down. All in all it was a perfect win. He sighed and sat on the outer edge of the new crater he created as Sakura and Hinata ran to his aide to help heal some of the injuries.

"Not yet, we need to check on Shikamaru." Naruto commanded as he stood quickly after remembering the shadow user was missing. Ino and Choji led the way as the rest of the group followed.

* * *

"So you figured out the secret of my ritual? That is no matter, without being able to die, I can keep up the battle until you fall from exhaustion." Shikamaru started running from the ghoulish man, trying to hide under each and every branch he could find. Hidan was enjoying the chase and was overjoyed every time his blade revealed yet another hiding spot. Shikamaru just dodged under another swipe that cut off a large tree limb, revealing him to the world, and was off to the races again. Nearly 5 minutes of this game was taking its toll on the evil worshiping guy and wanted to end it. Hidan was soon surprised when he found an arm missing from a quick slash of Yamato's Anbu blade. The jonin then returned to formation with the rest of the group. 

"Naruto, you guys made it, how did the other fight go?" Shikamaru asked as he saw Naruto favoring his arm.

"We're all alive, and he isn't" Was the simple reply. He had always hated the act of killing another person, but even though he has made it this far without needing to take a person's life directly, he has been the tool of many ninja's demise. It just always sucked to see a precious life being ended, but then again, if they didn't do good with their life, then what right to it do they have. He looked up through his waving blonde hair and saw Hidan pick up his arm and reattach it with a pleasurable grin.

"So is he really immortal?" Ino asked as she watched the event.

"Yeah, he can't die." Shikamaru confirmed unhappily.

"But he can be hurt." Naruto pointed out. Shikamaru smiled widely.

"I think you have matured over the last week Naruto. You seem much calmer and focused, perhaps Hinata has something to do with it." The lazy chuunin commented trough his renovated thinking pose.

"Can it Shikamaru, don't think I didn't see that shadow grab Temari's ass when she left right after I came back. Now about this guy…"

"I've got that figured out." Shikamaru moved his hand and suddenly hundreds of fine lines shown in the receding sun, all crisscrossing to every point he hid. The small threads were just wide enough to cast a network of thin shadows across the area. Holding his hands in a single seal, the slivers of shadows came to life as Hidan tried cutting down the threads, but it was too late "Kage Yaiba (Shadow blades)" All the tiny razor thin shadows cut and sliced limbs off of the immortal man, leaving him sliced in a heap of body parts.

"I will not be defeated!" Hidan cried out as he looked over his body parts lying on the ground. His head was just sitting there apart from the rest of him and he knew he couldn't reach any part to aide him. Usually Kakuzu would use his tendril ability and help put him back together, but without him, it was useless.

"You are defeated. You may be able to live, but what good is it if you can't do anything? Now then, what should we do with the body?" Shikamaru announced. Naruto smiled with a great idea.

"Well, if we burry them all in one spot, it is possible someone could put him back together." Shikamaru instantly saw where he was going with that and had to smile as well.

"Great idea, we send his parts all over the world so he can never be reassembled." Shikamaru tuned and saw Naruto falling backwards out of exhaustion from the technique that wasn't ready yet. It was just pure adrenaline that was keeping him conscious afterwards and without the immediate threat, Naruto gave into the feeling and fell comfortably into Hinata's arms.

"Naruto-kun… You are still amazing." The group helped Naruto onto a makeshift stretcher and sent Kakashi's dogs with pieces of Hidan to all corners of the earth, Kakashi even ordered a messenger bird to carry the man's head as far over the ocean as possible and leave him there to remain under the water for eternity. After it was all done, they continued the tiring journey to Konoha and get away from the border of Iwa as quick as possible.

* * *

(Sasuke's Lair) 

Sasuke groaned loudly as he rolled to his back on his bed. He heard a satisfied sigh to his left and saw the wild red hair of Karin in his view. 'This was a bad idea.' He thought when he came to terms with what happened.

"Sasuke-kun, that was wonderful." She cooed out dreamily as she started tracing random shapes on his bare chest with a delicate finger.

"Karin, get out." He ordered sternly. She gasped from shock and remained lying next to him until he gave a firm shove, causing her to land with a thud on the cold floor. She was soon joined by her clothing falling on her face in a pile. She quickly gathered her clothes and stood without covering her clearly female body.

"Damn it Sasuke!" She shouted angrily as she pushed her glasses back onto her face. "I give you the time of your life and you repay me like that!" She scoffed loudly and turned for the door.

"It wasn't all that good; you'll do better next time." Karin whirled around with kindness back in her eyes.

"Really Sasuke-kun? You want a next time?"

"Shut up and go before I change my mind." He replied dryly as he tried to figure out just why he wanted to go another round with her.

"I'll be seeing you Sasuke-kun…" Karin quickly slipped out of the room and was met by the gaze of Suigetsu. She looked at him angrily as he was staring at her mostly naked body. She soon realized her state of dress and punched him hard in the face.

"Not a word waterboy." She didn't bother to dress as she swayed her way down to her room and slammed the door behind her, leaving Suigetsu nearly unconscious on the ground.

* * *

(Back with Naruto's group) 

They decided to rest for a while before making the final charge back to Konoha. Yamato created a large wooden house to give a little more comfort to the group as they settled in. Choji and Ino felt like they were useless in the fight earlier since they didn't do anything but run from one point to another, but according to Shikamaru, they were pivotal in the success of the battle. Sakura was sitting by herself trying to figure out how Naruto gained so much power in such little time. It seemed weird that he could barely hold his own against Kakashi in their test a few weeks before and here he was taking down an enemy, which was giving Kakashi some problems, with a single jutsu.

Sakura looked over to her teammate and smiled seeing Hinata tend to every little problem he may run into. She would always be holding his hand and watching over him and when he'd move, she'd readjust his pillow and covers to keep him comfortable. It was clearly something done only when you love someone so deeply that you couldn't imagine a day without them. Sakura let out a sigh and was startled by someone sitting next to her.

"Kind of disappointing isn't it?" Sakura looked directly into the light blue eyes of her long haired blonde friend.

"What is?"

"Them." Ino gestured to Naruto and Hinata. "It is disappointing that the two many thought would never find love were the first to find it. Now here we are, the two most beautiful kunoichi of all Konoha, alone." Ino paused for a long while to let everything sink in. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Do you still love Sasuke?" Sakura's eyes looked hurt and angered at that question, but they soon softened.

"I really don't know. It has been so long since I have seen him. I actually can't remember if there was anything other than his good looks that I liked. But I also know that somewhere I will always love him. It isn't all that often that you would voluntarily betray your village for someone you didn't." Ino looked at her friend with a bit of surprise across her face.

"What do you mean?" Sakura held her head on her knees as she recalled the situation.

"When Sasuke decided to go after Orochimaru, I talked to him before he left. I asked him to stay and if he wouldn't then I asked that he take me with him. I was willing to betray my village for a guy that didn't even care about me. After I told him this, he knocked me out and left." Ino saw tears in the pink haired kunoichi's eyes. She slipped an arm around the girl and held her tightly.

"That was a sad day for the both of us, but if you ask me, I think it would have been worse if you would have left. I know now that I never liked Sasuke the way you did, but if you ever want to talk about anything, I'll always be here, but try not to cry too much, I hear it creates a bigger forehead." Sakura laughed through her tears and playfully punched Ino.

"Thanks pig." Ino took her arm away from around her and brushed some of her hair out of her face before she leaned in closer and quickly kissed Sakura directly on the lips.

"Bleh! What the hell Ino! Are you freaking nuts!" Sakura shouted loudly as she stuck her tongue out in a sign of disgust.

"I, uh… Sorry, I just thought…"

"Well don't think again then, I'm not a lesbian." She muttered under her breath to not draw attention.

"That's good, neither am I, but right now I've had it with men. Just tell me one thing, how was the kiss?" Sakura's face heated up as she looked away quickly. Ino smiled and stepped closer. "Then let's experiment with something; let's kiss once more and if you feel nothing we can go on our way, but you have to give it your all." Sakura turned slowly and nodded as she approached her blonde friend. They slowly leaned together and pressed against each other. They slowly parted after the gentle kiss as Sakura started to smile and went in for another. They pulled apart quickly and looked around the area to make sure no one was watching. Sakura walked away from Ino and stepped into the room with Hinata.

"Are you staying here all night Hinata?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Hai, I'll watch over Naruto-kun." Hinata went back to tending to her love as Sakura smiled and ran to Ino. She grabbed her hand and started pulling her.

"What are you doing forehead?" Sakura stopped and pushed Ino into the opening of a dark room.

"We're finishing what you started pig." Ino smiled and pulled Sakura into the room as she shut and locked the door behind them.

* * *

It was late at night when the mostly sleeping members of the weary group were awakened by a strange noise. Kakashi snuck closer to the source of the noise in complete silence before flashing on a light startling the intruder. 

"Hekireki dageki (Thunder Shock)" Kakashi's eyes widened at the surprise attack but didn't miss a beat to avoid the massive electrical shockwave that was on its way towards them.

"Doton: Doryūheki." A large wall of earth came up from the ground deflecting the electrical attack around the room. Yamato passed his arms through the wooden wall behind the intruder and held him in a full nelson, making escape impossible.

He was about the same age as the other members of the team, about 15-17, but was quite skittish and looked like he hadn't had a good meal in days, let alone a decent shower. His eyes would sparkle a dark orange in the glancing light, but that was the only sign of life on the kids face; he looked defeated and lonely.

"What are you doing in our camp?" Yamato demanded since he should have sensed his approach long before he was actually in the building. The guy just sat there without a word and ignored everything. All the members of the group, except Naruto, were gathered in witness to the interrogation which seemed to get nowhere. Just as Yamato was about to get upset at the silence, Naruto stumbled into the room.

"Hey, what's all the commotion?" He asked, drawing all eyes in his direction.

"Naruto-kun, you're awake!" Hinata shouted as she ran to his side and hugged him, making sure to avoid his arm.

"Yeah, but what's going on?" Naruto looked at the tied up guy and smiled, he seemed familiar, just like the others. "I see, an intruder." Naruto walked up to the guy and leaned closer and felt what he had expected and why he felt familiar.

"Careful Naruto, he is a master at lightning jutsu. He didn't even use hand signs." Kakashi warned from where he was quietly reading his book like nothing had happened.

"I guess that answers my next question. I never really noticed it with Gaara, but whenever a jinchuriki is near, I can feel it. That means there is only one remaining bijou un accounted for. We have Gaara that lost the Ichibi to the Akatsuki, Nibi, Gobi, and this would be the container for Raijuu the Rokubi. The only other in the wild are Schibi and Hachibi. According to Ero-sennin, all the rest are with Akatsuki except for our fox friend the Kyuubi."

"So you are collecting the tailed beasts?" The guy asked in a deep thunderous voice, surprising everyone that he would have such a forceful voice.

"Not collecting, protecting. Besides, I won't live long is the Kyuubi is taken from me and I doubt you'd stand much of a chance without some more help. I suppose we could offer the same deal we gave to Yuki and Yugito as long as you answer our questions."

"So the lord of the bijou is protecting the others? If that is true, then I don't care who you people are, I can't survive as an enemy to the Kyuubi. You can call me Raikou."

"That's a bit funky, how about Rai for short?" Naruto offered since a name that translates to lightning was so unoriginal.

"Ok, Rai it is, and yes I hold the six tailed weasel who commands lightning and thunder. As for how I got here and why; I was hungry and I can move under ground with help of my demon."

"Good enough, I trust you, just don't betray that trust. Let him go Yamato-sensei and get him some food, I'm tired." Naruto turned around and left for his room, but not before grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her with him. No one really noticed Hinata's disappearance and went back to their rooms to sleep leaving Kakashi and Yamato looking after their new team member.

"I don't know how that kid does it, but he makes it look so easy. Well Rai, I guess I'll let you go, just don't eat yourself sick. Food is in the corner, go help yourself." Yamato cut the ropes and sat on a nearby chair to keep a watchful eye on him. Rai looked at him for a moment before dashing towards the food for a massive feast.

* * *

Naruto laid down on the bed, with his arm still in a sling, and patted the area next to him, indicating to Hinata where he wanted her. She slowly approached the bed and sat down next to him when she was surprised to see blonde hair so close to her face and the warmth of his lips upon her own. She melted into the kiss and felt nothing other than pure pleasure. When they broke apart, Hinata was lying partially on him in his bed. 

"Hinata, I'm sorry for trying to push you away. I just couldn't stand seeing you get hurt like that, but that was until I saw that it hurt you even more to be away from me. I am so sorry and I hope you can forgive my stupidity."

"I already have, besides I know you are a good person and I finally see that you do love me like I love you. I know it was hard for you to see me get injured and I can't guarantee it won't be the last time, I just want you to remain with me through it all."

"That's a deal Hinata. I really want to try something else though, I think I can sleep without nightmares now with only you near. You shouldn't have to sing for me to sleep. I don't know why, just call it a hunch. So, will you stay here with me?"

"Hai." Hinata kissed his cheek and snuggled in on his uninjured side and was quickly asleep with Naruto not far behind.

* * *

The next morning, Yamato seemed quite tired from not getting any sleep in the night. Apparently Rai was quite talkative after being fed and didn't let the jonin get any sleep. He had an irritable look on his face for the rest of the day and most stayed at a distance from him while Rai continued talking non stop. He was actually looking quite hyperactive to Naruto and we all know that is not good for the annoyance level. 

Everyone was glad to be arriving home and wore silent smiles as they stepped through the large gates of the village. One thought ran through many minds, 'Finally we can get away from Rai.'

"Well, this is it. Yamato, please escort Rai to Tsunade-sama and explain her the details." Kakashi ordered and disappeared without a word or leaving it up to discussion. Yamato looked quite pissed, but sucked it up and led Rai to the Hokage tower. Naruto looked over at Hinata and smiled upon seeing her delicate face.

"Well Hinata, what would you like to do?" Naruto asked after watching the rest of his teammates disperse into the village.

"Let's go check on Kagami-san." Naruto looked quickly to her and thought she was hiding something from him but couldn't place it and opted to ignore it instead, life is too short to waste on those unknowns.

* * *

(Akatsuki Lair) 

"Leader-sama, I have news." Sounded the gravely voice of Zetsu.

"And?"

"It seems the six tails has been found, but not quite how we'd like it."

"The ninetails?"

"Yes, Leader-sama. Hidan and Kakuzu are also no longer available for missions. Fortunately for us we have them all except the missing eight tails and the ones under his protection."

"I see; the Konoha brat is becoming a rising pain in my side. We should have taken him first, but needing to seal the bijou in a certain order we opted for this approach. The kid shouldn't have grown at this rate either; it is much faster than anyone else like him. What makes this one different?" The Akatsuki leader looked pissed, so Zetsu just bowed and melted into the ground and went back to his spy network.

"Konan, I think it is time we take things in our own hands. Prepare to leave the village by the beginning of next month; I need time to prepare something _special_."

"It will be done Pein." Replied the calm looking female as she brushed some hair away from her paper flower which was holding more of her locks out of her face. She quickly disappeared to make the preparations.

"I can feel it, someone powerful will die." Pein angrily stated as his fist shattered the stone table in front of him.

* * *

(End notes) 

Another chapter done and there are only 3 more till part three. I guess that means I need to hurry and finish figuring out where it is going then, huh? For those that comment on things feeling rushed... I know I rush some things, but that is just what I do (and I also tend to rush fighting scenes). I know that if I was getting paid for this, I'd go the extra mile, but I'm not, so live with it and try to look past it. I feel that what I have is better than the majority, and taken in the context of what is going on in my life (nothing bad, just not much time), it is amazing to have any content to read. Of course if you still want to point out chapters that seem too rushed in your reviews, I won't hold it against you. Like every writer, I like reading almost any reviews, so keep them coming.

...Later


	26. Part 2: Discovery: Chapter 10

Greetings again. Welcome back to another chapter. From going through this one, I can say that a lot of things are happening at this point. Also this is where we almost catch the manga in new content, which means part three is coming…

The chapter reads a bit on the jumpy side due to the need to shove a lot of information in, but I did my best (I've never called myself a writer anyways) so I hope you can all still enjoy it. Hopefully towards the end of part two you all can feel some excitement and yearning for more (more than now, right?) when my main focus get tied in as we approach the story's climatic finish (and I'm not talking about a lemon, but part three should have one of those as well)

Now on to the story! Also read the notes at the end of the chapter, I need some help in a fight near Part 3's end…

* * *

Last time… 

Naruto and Hinata finished what they could of their training in time to set out and back up Shikamaru's team. After the reveal of a great white dragon, named Sumindra, the pair, along with Yamato, quickly arrived to aide the efforts against Hidan and Kakuzu. The fight with Kakuzu was short, but who could really stand against an ice dragon and a powerful RasenShuriken? After ignoring his injuries, Naruto and the others hurried to where Shikamaru was battling Hidan. In his final attack, Shikamaru shredded the guy into pieces with a cleverly laid out attack plan.

During this same time period we find out that Sasuke has been getting along well with his team, but many are still unsure exactly what Karin's plan with him truly is. I guess all that can really be told by the breaking news is that Sasuke is not fully gay like many have believed.

Now back with the returning Konoha team… After the battle was won, the ninja were returning home when they set up camp. Hinata was meticulously tending to Naruto's wounds while Sakura and Ino were talking about their troubles with the opposite sex. After a slight experiment, they (Sakura and Ino) decided that guys were not going to be the topic of the next series of events.

After night fell and most of the ninja were sleeping, their cabin got a visitor in the form of a malnourished guy, with a shocking personality, by the name of Raikou, Rai for short. After learning that he was also a jinchuriki, Naruto offered him a place to reside in Konoha. Rai (Pronounced like Ray) accepted easily, so now there is yet another demon container within the walls of Konoha…

* * *

Uyoku Myou

(Wings of Life/Destiny)

Part Two: Discovery Chapter 10

* * *

(Hokage tower) 

Rai had just been issued a place to stay while everything was cleared for his integration once the grace period ends, when Jiraiya stepped through the window into her office, obviously with something serious on his mind.

"What brings you here pervert?" She asked with annoyance to hide her intrigue.

"Enough Tsunade." She looked up quickly and realized the look on his face was quite serious indeed.

"Ok Jiraiya, what is it?" She asked as she put on the formal Hokage attitude.

"I've been doing some thinking after I learned of some interesting news about the leader of the Akatsuki…"

"And?"

"I believe it is him… An old student of mine, Nagato; the one with the Rin'Negan." Tsunade just started shaking her head in disbelief.

"Are you really going to believe that crazy fortune of a senile old toad?" Tsunade asked after remembering the story he told of the Great toad sage upon Myouboku Mountain.

"I have to. As you know I am the toad hermit, I am connected; it is something I must do." Tsunade felt her usual headache coming on and started rubbing her temples to try and ease away the coming pain.

"Fine, just be careful and remember that just because that toad said that a student of yours held the fate of the world, whether he would build it or destroy it, it doesn't have to result in your death."

"I know, but it might." Jiraiya turned away from her and headed to the door when Tsunade stopped him with her own thoughts.

"And another thing; you do have another student with that same ability, you know, to save or destroy the world." Jiraiya looked back and realized it was true and he just never saw it. He really wondered how it was his luck to get stuck with students that could destroy a world or cause it to prosper. Each one ended up being a force beyond what he could contend with.

"I see. If I don't return, send Kagami and Naruto in search of Myouboku Mountain, the home of the great toads."

"Where should I tell him to look?"

"Simple… find the biggest mountain with the biggest pool of fresh water next to it, that is their home." Jiraiya leapt out of the window and quickly was gone from sight.

"Great Jiraiya, no direction as to where to find the entrance to their realm. It isn't like giant toads live in our cruel world." She muttered as she wrote something down on a paper and sealed it away. "Somehow I don't think you are going to return…" Tsunade let out an exasperated sigh. "And then there was one." She knew she was getting old, but as the soon to be last of the sannin, this would be something she'd never imagine happening a few years back; this was definitely a time where saké is needed.

* * *

(A few days later) 

Naruto and Hinata were back to training as best as they could with Naruto's injury still looming but he was a lot like Lee when training; you couldn't stop him, so just join them with reminders to take it easy. One day after training, the pair decided to go and check on how their new jinchuriki citizens were adjusting.

All three of them were put up in the same complex, with Yugito and Yuki sharing an apartment due to limited capacity, so it was easy to find them. They first decided to check on the girls, mostly because they didn't want Rai to get too hyper so soon. After a gentle knock from Hinata, Yuki opened the door and immediately she began to smile.

"Hi, come in, we were just talking." They heard male voices from inside and the pair looked at each other before mirroring a shrug and entered the apartment. "Look, Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan have come to visit." Yuki announced as all eyes turned to them. It wasn't too surprising that Rai was over talking with Yugito, since life as a container was always hard for friendship, but that more interesting part was when Yuki sat down on a couch, right next to Kiba.

"Hey guys!" Kiba shouted with a hand raised.

"Uh, hey dog breath." Naruto greeted before letting his reservations about the situation go out the window and was back to a usual uncaring attitude. "So what was everyone talking about?"

"Actually we were talking about future plans." Rai mentioned without the usual hyper speech patterns. He saw the weird looks he was getting from the newcomers and decided to answer their unspoken question. "Wondering about not being hyper? Well, uh, I was so hungry I didn't pay attention to what I was eating and managed to each some caffeine pills. In defense, they tasted better than some other things I've eaten." Hinata just smiled kindly and took up a seat upon another couch leaving Naruto with the only choice of sitting next to her. He never tried to fight it and sat next to her; closer than just a mere friend.

"So then, how big are your future plans?" Hinata asked after feeling comfortable with the surroundings.

"Actually…" Yugito started. "We were all hoping to eventually go the way of Gaara. We each have villages that we have fought for which seem to hate us for what we carry. Gaara was able to find supporters in a village that tried to have him executed and even made the jump to Kage."

"So you all have thought about that before?" Naruto asked as he was intrigued by the idea shared by them.

"Well, it would be nice." Rai mentioned. "We were thinking about trading villages between Yugito and I though. I could do some great things in Kumo." Naruto just started chuckling.

"So you guys already figure out what you're going to wear to the ceremony as well?" Naruto teased lightly. He knew full well that a little teasing will always etch the idea further into people's mindsets, so if they really wanted it, he could at least help them strive for their goal; whether they make it or not would be out of his hands.

"How about you Kiba?" Hinata inquired to change the subject.

"Hmm, well I definitely don't want to be Kage, too many things to do. I'd actually like to be something more of a commander. I wouldn't want to be the one making the plans, but one to carry them out with a large group following me." Akamaru barked once for emphasis, and agreement, on the idea.

"Good luck with that Kiba, Konoha doesn't have a position like that. Closest thing is Anbu captain" Naruto reminded.

"Actually, when we were talking about possibilities in our future, I was thinking a position like that would be well received in Kiri." Yuki brought up with a slight blush.

"Really?" Naruto got a huge grin on his face. "Kiba and Yuki, sitting in a tree, f-u-c..."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as she slapped his arm, hard. "That isn't how that goes at all."

"Ouch, sorry, but I bet it would be fun." He commented as he rubbed his injured arm. "You know you could have hit the one that wasn't screwed up."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Hinata turned directly from displeased to apologetic instantly. "Did it hurt that bad?"

"Nothing I can't handle. Well, I'd love to stay and talk, but I need something to eat, fast." As if on cue, Naruto's stomach started to growl, earning some laughter all around.

"Yeah, I suppose that is for the best." Hinata commented as she stood. "You all are welcome to join us."

"That's ok Hinata-chan, we ate not too long ago, thanks though." Hinata gave Yuki a smile and headed to the door.

"Good luck Kiba!" Naruto shouted playfully before Hinata shoved him out the door.

"Stupid Naruto." Kiba mumbled after seeing them leave.

"How so Kiba-kun?" Yuki wondered out loud. She was hoping it wasn't because he was still jealous of him getting Hinata's affection.

"Well, he got me thinking… That really would be fun, you know, in a tree." Rai and Yugito were now laughing as they saw Yuki's cheeks redden as she walloped Kiba upside the head.

"Down boy." She commanded playfully through her embarrassment.

* * *

Another two weeks went by and things started to look normal again, Naruto was still training with Hinata, but they would be seen much closer together than earlier showing that they were still trying to be discreet, but also trying to show their affection. Now that Naruto was fully healed, he was itching to get out and do some more missions, he just hasn't had enough quite yet. 

Almost like an answer to his plea, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Shino and Kiba were all gathered back into Tsunade's office for an important meeting. There were all pulled from their current training to partake in an urgent mission that just came up while the chuunin exams were nearly underway.

"No time for chitchat, we have gotten word that Sasuke has formed a special group to hunt Itachi. He is about to set out on his search and will be available to subdue, but the members he has are sure to be the most powerful of all of the sound's ninja. Including Sasuke, there will be four, each one being nearly as strong as Itachi and Kisame." Tsunade started out without the usual exchange between Naruto and her.

"Hey Baa-chan, if they are that powerful, why don't we go after Itachi and Kisame instead? We could take down another team of the Akatsuki and if we capture Itachi, we will sure to have Sasuke come for him. It would be safer for everyone."

"You are right Naruto, that was what I was going to tell you all, but since you cut in… Anyways that is the plan. Kakashi will be the leader for the mission, so it is in your hands. Dismissed." The group nodded and left the office as Tsunade leaned back in her chair and sipped some saké she had stashed away which was yet to be tampered with.

"This is not how this should go." She commented to herself as she poured out another drink while thinking of what Jiraiya was doing. "Not at all."

* * *

Jiraiya just finished his interrogation of a few ninja in the rain village, where a guy named Pein was likened to a god. It looked even more grim for the outcome of the confrontation he was sure to get into when he heard that he defeated Hanzo, the previous leader, the one who named his team 'sannin' after a fierce battle years back which they lost, all three of them. Something nagged at Jiraiya's stomach; this wasn't going to end well. Running though a few hand signs, a large key like object came from the pervert's mouth and rested on the floor of the large toad they were hiding in from the interrogation. 

"What do you want?" The toad atop the key asked in an unhappy tone.

"It is likely I will not return from my next battle and you need to remain safe. I was going to ask you to hide within Naruto if I should die, but with him being two people, it wouldn't be wise." Jiraiya revealed.

"No it wouldn't, and I'd want to kick your ass. You do realize it was your fault he was split in the first place. If you wouldn't have eased back on the seal, he wouldn't have found a way to nearly escape."

"True, but there is something else about the Kyuubi that still gets me stumped, it could have been defeated by the death god, but only part of the demon was locked away. Why did Minato seal it into his son and then why did he create you if it wasn't to unlock it in the future?"

"I was never told that, now where should I go if you don't return?" The key asked.

"Home, you should be near the Great Toad Sage. He should be able to tell what to do with you."

"Very well, now try and stay alive." Jiraiya nodded and stepped out of the toads mouth, only to show that it wasn't a large toad, but somehow a small one that he was hiding in.

"Well, this is it." The white haired sannin muttered as he started his walk through the rain that fell relentlessly on his head. When the rain suddenly stopped, the experienced sannin knew it was a bad omen of what was to come.

* * *

The Konoha team was now running through the forest after their target, stuck in the same rain storm. They knew it was going to be an extreme battle, but when in the past has it ever been different? Naruto glanced over to his dark haired interest and smiled seeing her share his gaze. She returned the smile and turned her attention back to the path they were heading down but kept the smile going. Suddenly Kakashi stopped, getting everyone else to stop next to him. 

"We are getting close, so this is where we split up. Naruto, you and Hinata will take up one team with a couple of my summons and I'll take Sakura with two as well. Kiba and Shino will be the other group and will have one of my summons since you have Akamaru. Try to stay within communication distance so you can relay what you have found; and remember, no one is to confront the enemy." Kakashi looked around and saw everyone accept his plan. With a silent hand gesture, the two man teams broke off and headed in opposite directions.

The nin dogs traveling with Naruto and Hinata were leading them on a distinct trail that was picked up early on their search. It wasn't able to be determined if it was truly Itachi, but it seemed accurate to assume that stance. They continued following the ninja dogs in silence as Hinata occasionally peered outward with her Byakugan.

"I don't want to mess something up, but couldn't we cover more ground with my shadow clones?" Hinata and the two dogs stopped and looked at him. Hinata smiled while the dogs remained serious looking, but who could tell, they were dogs.

"It would help, but it would require too many clones for one person to make." Replied one of the dogs, slightly surprising Naruto that one other than Pakuun could talk.

"So how many do you think that would be?" Naruto asked, knowing he wasn't a normal ninja when it came to shadow clones.

"Maybe a hundred or so, why?" Naruto just smiled and performed the jutsu with ease.

"One hundred is no problem… now two thousand on the other hand; that gets tiring." Naruto smiled at the surprised expression on the dogs as the clones spread out to cover the terrain under a specific search pattern explained to them by the dog. The real Naruto and Hinata, with the dogs continued down their current path, waiting for a clone to return with information on their target.

* * *

(Sasuke's team) 

"Sasuke, there are teams of ninja with dogs running a search pattern ahead, we should watch where we travel." Karin informed with the help of her special tracking ability.

"Really, how strong are they?" Sasuke asked. If they were relatively weak, it would be easiest to go through them on their search.

"Quite capable in giving us some trouble, but one is strangely powerful…" Karin suddenly looked shocked for a moment, but got it under control quickly. Sasuke gave her a pointed glare making her give up the information she just sensed. "The team closest to us just created 100 solid beings and each one of them has near jonin level chakra." Sasuke smirked confidently.

"Hmm… So it is them. There really is only one course of action then. We head straight through them!" Sasuke took off running into the heart of the searching teams knowing that from what he gathered from Orochimaru's memories; Naruto wasn't even close to matching his ability. Sasuke's smirk was held on his face as he pulled out his sword and cut down a small group of clones, which were caught by surprise, but when he did that, all the rest of them stopped what they were doing and turned in his direction; they knew where he was now and with over eighty pairs of eyes now on him, the element of surprise was gone.

* * *

(Naruto and Hinata) 

"Kakashi-sensei, I've found Sasuke, he is running straight through the search area; we won't be able to avoid attack." Naruto shouted into his transmitter.

"Nar… do… ack… ait… ackup." Cracked the static laced voice of his jonin sensei.

"Kakashi, please repeat that!" Naruto shouted into the receiver, but got nothing but static in return. "Hinata, you're smarter at this, what should we do?" Hinata was surprised that Naruto was delegating the decisions to her. It always made her nervous when she was in control of these delicate situations. Naruto saw this and lightly touched her hand. "Please Hinata, your decisions are always better than mine. You always think before acting."

"W-we…" Hinata started out nervously as her mind ran through many ideas. "We wait for backup, but if we are engaged in combat, we fight." Naruto smiled and hugged her.

"Good thinking, I would have just run in." Naruto quickly released her and looked around the area to make sure he wasn't caught with his affection showing and nervously scratched his neck. "So we just sit here then?" Naruto asked as he felt some interesting information come to him from his clones.

"For now." Hinata replied quietly.

* * *

(Sasuke's team) 

"These clones are like flies; easy to kill but are a pain in the ass." Suigetsu shouted as he ran the large blade of Zabuza's through another group of orange clones when suddenly another group popped into existence. Sasuke smirked at the revelation; he had just found the one creating the clones which meant it was the real Naruto. Testing his theory, Sasuke sliced through the droves of clones until he reached his target and stayed emotionless as he jabbed the sword forward as Naruto dodged to the left and parried the blade away with a kunai, unlike the others that were easily struck down like genin.

"I knew it, so predictable." Sasuke muttered as he brought the blade around a second time and nearly took the blonde's head off. Naruto was able to duck at the last minute to avoid the blade and jumped into the air moments after it passed over his head. With a firm kick to the hilt, he buried the blade into a nearby tree.

"How predictable was that Sasuke?" Hissed the orange wearing ninja.

"I'll admit, you are much better, but you are still dead last." Suddenly dark currents of electricity flowed into the blade causing the tree trunk to explode into shrapnel, showering the both of them. Naruto looked across the field and saw that almost all of the clones were being picked apart by the other three members of Sasuke's team while he was being occupied by the Uchiha.

"Well, it looks like it is time to leave." Naruto advertised with a smile. Sasuke growled and charged in again, this time much faster with the use of the Sharingan and could see at such high speeds. Naruto side stepped three of his quick thrusts before he was caught deep in the gut by the fourth.

"You will go nowhere, you die here my _friend._" Naruto saw deep in the Uchiha's eyes that he was corrupted almost completely by the evil spawning seal. He knew it was almost hopeless to bring him back to the side of good, but a promise was a promise; something that no matter how stupid it may have been, it needs to be kept.

"I won't die here teme, but realize just one thing about me. Each clone's memories are retained, every action you took and every action your team made will all be remembered. Think about it, I now have the knowledge of more than one hundred losses today… Wasn't it always said that you learn more by failing than by always succeeding? By being a failure, I can become the best because I learn from my failures. Not many ninja can do that because usually if you fail, you die but with the use of clones, that changes. I can fail and learn from it without harm. I am learning constantly everyday I train and fight with my clones to learn my own limits. What have you learned today? I'll tell you what I have learned… I am stronger than you." Naruto smiled with the blade in his gut and cocked a fist back. With a guttural yell, he rammed his knuckles into the jaw of his adversary, sending him skidding across the ground. Sasuke looked up at the bleeding ninja right as the massive blade wielded by Suigetsu came diagonally though his torso with a strange popping sound, leaving nothing but dust.

"Naruto… what have you become?" Sasuke whispered as he stood to his feet.

"How can a clone take a hit like that?" Karin asked in amazement.

"It didn't. It used a simple henge to look like it was hit. I believe the sword was actually caught under the clone's arm. Also, those clones weren't here to fight, they were reconnaissance. There is much more they could have done but didn't, they didn't put up a fight at all. So why didn't they fight when they could have?" Then it suddenly hit him about what the clone told him… "Naruto knows how we fight and what we look like; he has all the memories of the clones we destroyed. We are no longer shrouded in darkness and as such, we should go around them. The others are sure to be with him by now and if I'm right, Kakashi is also there and he is not one to take lightly."

"Are you afraid to hurt your old sensei." Suigetsu teased.

"No, but he has the Sharingan and large numbers at his disposal. We are not equipped to fight those odds, we are only after Itachi." Sasuke wiped the blood from his mouth and walked in a direction to avoid confrontation with his previous comrades. Karin thought she saw a cloud of smoke in the corner of her eye, but couldn't be sure since her senses were all messed up with the overload of the clones recently. She sighed and kept it to herself and followed after Sasuke.

* * *

Kakashi, Sakura, Shino and Kiba all arrived at about the same time to Naruto and Hinata's location. Naruto looked like he had a serious headache as Hinata was by his side with a worried look on her face. 

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sakura asked as she looked at her teammate. Naruto shakily stood and faced the rest of the group and forced a smile.

"Yeah, just got a little too much information. Maybe I shouldn't have allowed clones to make clones, the information always comes back in large portions." Naruto shook his head and looked to become much steadier than before. "Well, this is what we've got, there are a total of four, Sasuke, a guy named Suigetsu who is using Zabuza's sword better than he did, a weird looking and powerful guy that controls something like the curse seal, and a kunoichi named Karin with the ability to sense chakra easily. They are all extremely powerful. Also it looks like Sasuke is way too evil in his current state to bring him back, that seal is too much to break though anymore." Naruto's gaze came across Sakura's saddened face and it caused his heart to sink.

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll get him, just not today. He is avoiding us for now. Let's just continue the mission." After a brief moment to collect their thoughts, the group followed in the path that was sure to lead to Itachi's whereabouts after getting a good bead on him from the direction Sasuke was headed and the scent the dogs picked up on.

* * *

(Sasuke's team) 

Itachi and Kisame were sitting under a tree with their eyes closed in a peaceful rest when Sasuke's team arrived on the same field. Sasuke watched carefully as the pair slept silently. Sasuke slowly pulled out his sword, he was so close to his vengeance that he could taste it. With a quick slash of the blade, he beheaded his brother with a smile.

"Well that was easy." Sasuke scoffed. To think he was worried about his brother's strength all this time.

"You thought it would be that easy to kill me?" Asked a voice coming from the severed head. Sasuke jumped at the fact that the head was talking without a body. In an instant, the body that was once there disappeared into a flock of black birds as they flew into the sky. Sasuke looked around and noticed everything disappeared in the cover of the flock.

"Damn it, genjutsu." Sasuke activated his Sharingan and saw the precise places to apply chakra and shut down the jutsu. Once he was free, he scowled at the battle that was going on without him. He gave a low chuckle as he saw Kisame get punched in the face after his sword cut deep into Suigetsu, only for him to reform around the blade showing that he couldn't be harmed in his liquid state. When he looked to Itachi, his blood boiled. There was his brother, the reason he wanted to get stronger, just lazily watching. All that man was doing was just standing there, calm as can be like he already knew the outcome. Sasuke saw Jugo engage his cursed illness to its full extent in a sudden act to strike down Itachi. Just as he was about to make contact, the black consuming fire, Amaterasu, contacted his cursed skin in retaliation. The man shrieked in horrid pain, but amazingly the fire didn't consume him, it just kept burning as his skin would regenerate at the same rate it was burned off.

"Itachi!" Sasuke, with Sharingan blazing, took off after his brother. Itachi glanced over his shoulder and locked Sharingan to Sharingan. In an instant, Sasuke saw Itachi's eyes change and found himself stuck in a strange world where the very understanding of time didn't exist.

"Greetings little brother. You have become quite powerful, but you still don't have enough hate to overcome mine. Our battles won't be won in a physical fight, but in a mental one, so all your training is worthless."

"Why Itachi, why did you kill our clan?!" Sasuke demanded from his chained up position.

"Because… they were corrupt; like this world. I destroyed them and am now helping the Akatsuki with the latter…" Itachi faded away into the dark landscape with a single large moon overhead when Sasuke felt a surge of electricity shock the hell out of him. He saw the real world come into view as he fell to his knees just as Suigetsu rammed both Zabuza's sword and Samehada into the defenseless Kisame. One battle was won while another three were lost and Itachi was gone. Sasuke couldn't explain any of it as a worse for wear Suigetsu and Karin came to help him to his feet.

"What happened?" Sasuke whispered.

"Well, while I took on fish face, Jugo got set on fire with something I can't put out and Karin just stood there in a daze…"

"I was stuck in a genjutsu ok!" She interrupted, not wanting to reveal what exactly was in the jutsu that had her all tied up.

"Shut up and let's go, Konoha will be here shortly; and Suigetsu, don't get too cocky, I saw Kisame trip on a tree root out of surprise that his sword accepted you." The pair helped Sasuke walk from the battlefield when Suigetsu looked to the still screaming Jugo.

"What about him?"

"Leave him, I don't want to touch that flame, it consumes everything it touches." Sasuke groaned as he missed a step and nearly twisted his ankle on the uneven ground. "We need to move faster."

* * *

The Konoha ninja finally arrived on the scene and saw a faint glimmer of something looking like a giant plant grab the blue skinned body of Kisame and disappear into the forest. Ignoring that, they soon found another body that was being consumed by black flames dancing about his body. All were cringing at the sound from the man crying out in pain and agony from the never ending torture. 

"We're too late." Kakashi commented as he saw the signs of a battle.

"Please, do something, the man is in excruciating pain." Hinata begged as she kept her eyes away from the man burning.

"Hinata, we'll try. I know you hate seeing people suffer." Naruto stepped forward and was about to release his jutsu in an act of mercy by killing him when Kakashi stopped him.

"Is this the guy that had curse markings?" Kakashi asked.

"I think so. It isn't Sasuke or the water guy, so it would have to be him."

"Alright then. Sorry Hinata, but he must endure the pain for a little longer. We need him for testing. There was a rumor of a guy that was the source of the curse seal. If this is him, then we could find a way to reverse any seal, including Sasuke's." Hinata cringed when Jugo screamed out once more and slowly nodded her head.

"Fine, but knock him out or something." Naruto muttered as he turned back and tried to comfort Hinata's twisting heart. Sakura stepped up to the burning man and executed a sleeping jutsu on him, causing his cries to stop.

"Any idea on how to stop these flames?" The pink haired medic asked.

"Nope, but I can figure out a way to carry him." Kakashi activated a quick earth jutsu that covered the man in a hard rock that wouldn't burn under the heat. With the added weight, it became much more difficult to carry the guy back to Konoha though. Somehow Kakashi remembered seeing an abandoned four wheeled cart a ways back to help transport the entombed man easier. Naruto looked back at where Sasuke was only minutes away and felt sadness touch him.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I will bring you back." Naruto turned and found Sakura standing next to Hinata, both smiling.

"You don't have to do it alone anymore Naruto; I'll help bring Sasuke back." Sakura assured with a smile.

"And you can always count on m-me to be by your side in what ever you do. If he could have accepted the same fact, he'd still be with us." Naruto actually smiled a genuine smile at the two kunoichi and took off in an energetic run after the cart.

"You bet! Next time I'll bring you home, just you wait!" Naruto paused and looked back at Hinata's laughing face and felt his heart leap. 'Thank you my lovely Hinata, you will always have my heart.' Naruto was caught by the hands by the two young women and was quickly dragged up to the wooden cart for the journey back home.

"Hey Naruto, quit flirting with the two girls and help push!" Kiba shouted from the front of the cart.

"I wasn't flirting dog boy, so why don't you just turn into that giant two headed dog of yours and carry us all home?" Naruto returned easily.

"For the same reason you don't summon a huge toad to do the same!"

"Are you kidding?! It is nothing like that. Akamaru wouldn't try killing you for that!

"Shut up you bakas and start pushing!" Sakura shouted as she bonked them both on the head.

"You do it, you have all that strength anyways." Naruto mumbled, but not quiet enough.

"NARUTO!!!"

"Oops." Kiba started laughing with the rest of the group as Sakura did her usual beat down on Naruto with Hinata trying to get them to stop with no avail.

* * *

The group returned to Konoha with smiles on their faces. They didn't really have a successful mission, but a mission where all of your unit returns unharmed is a means for happiness. They brought the cart to a special room where Jugo could be kept sedated and free from burning other people and things while Tsunade attempted to figure out a way to help all the people with curse seals. The team was all debriefed on the mission and were sent on their way which meant sleep for them all. Naruto walked into his apartment with a smile remaining from walking Hinata home and saw Kagami sitting on the couch with a somber look on his face. 

"What's up?" Naruto asked after recognizing that look.

"I think it is getting to be about time… I'm getting feelings that are supposed to be gone." Kagami revealed.

"Already? I thought we'd have another year." Naruto complained unhappily.

"So did I, but it seems that it is happening sooner than anticipated. I am guessing about half a year at the most, more likely less than two months."

"Great, just when things were starting to look good again, I'll have to leave; what a bummer." Naruto shuffled his feet across the floor and entered his room to see what he could get of sleep.

* * *

He found sleep quite easy to find, but what came next was familiar and yet not. He felt the usual feeling where a nightmare would begin, but something was off. He could feel the heavy breathing of his inner beast as it would growl occasionally and felt that it was actually sleeping. Suddenly images of a marble floor and marble pillars reaching to the sky behind a brilliantly shining golden gate flooded his mind. The layout suddenly hit him that it was both the exact same place the Kyuubi changed his cage to look like as well as the room Enzeru dwelled, they were virtually identical. 

"What the hell?" Naruto asked the air as his voice echoed in the void. A man in the room suddenly moved, but his face was still cloaked in the shadows even though Naruto could feel his eyes looking directly at him.

"I am sorry… I will awaken in 3 years, just deal with it a little longer." Boomed the man's commanding voice. The room started to fade away and with it the man that created so many new questions.

"Wait…." Naruto shouted to the man as just a ghost of the images remained.

"Who are you!" Naruto looked directly into pale looking eyes framed by only dark hair. With a deep sigh, he flung his arms around her small body. "Hinata… is it morning already?" He looked out at the sun shining through the windows as she hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, it is morning Naruto-kun, I've been trying to wake you for the past ten minutes we will be late for a meeting with Tsunade, she has an important announcement to make to our current ninja of chuunin and higher, and of course you."

"Alright, let's go then."

"One thing first, what were you dreaming about, it wasn't a nightmare again was it?"

"No it wasn't, but it was strange. Hopefully I can figure out what it means. In the dream only about 20 seconds passed from when I fell asleep to when I woke, it was beyond weird." Naruto quickly got up and dressed and took off out of the apartment with Hinata towards the Hokage tower. A few moments later they were now standing in a small field as Tsunade stood on a large platform.

* * *

"Attention all ninja. It is that time of year again, the time for the Anbu selections. There are only 5 spots available this time, so you will all be competing for them against the rest. It is not mandatory that you do this, but it will result in higher pay and even more free time between missions, the only downside is the missions will last longer and take you further from the village with little support available. All those who want to take part, please place your name into the box before me with out letting me _see_ you do so. In 10 minutes I will read off the names of those eligible for the positions." 

Tsunade smiled as most the ninja disappeared and went back to their daily duties. Everyone knew Anbu was a dangerous job, but for many it would be a way to get secret recognition to rise up the ranks. Tsunade, Kakashi, Yamato and Shizune all stood careful watch over the box while the majority of the applicants worked their abilities. Strangely enough, nearly all eyes remained on Naruto as he seemed to not even move in the slightest and just kept smiling. After the ten minutes were up, Tsunade cast a disappointed gaze at Naruto for not even trying to get his name in the box. It was common for the jonin to get an idea of who put their name in and when since all that was required was not being _seen_ placing it in the box.

Tsunade carried the box from the small table over to where she could comfortably read the names. She lifted the lid off of the box and peered inside as she was met by a face, and not paper like she thought.

"Boo!" Tsunade jumped nearly five feet in the air in that instant as her heart beat at an uncontrollable pace. "Got cha Baa-chan" When she landed she jammed her fist into the box getting a satisfying 'pop' in return.

"First is Uzumaki Naruto. I have half a mind to throw you out for sneaking a clone in there instead. I don't want to know how you did it either." She called out over the laughing crowd, especially from one certain blonde.

"My severed head no Jutsu, a classic." Naruto continued to laugh out as he held his sides from all the laughter.

"Naruto-kun, you could have given her a heart attack, she isn't young you know." Hinata whispered.

"I heard that Hyuuga! You're also in, just no more mentioning of my age!" Hinata shrank down and hid behind Naruto as he laughed even harder.

"Naruto!" Hinata scolded lightly from her embarrassment. He quickly tried calming himself, for her sake, and looked into her eyes with his teared up ones from laughing so hard, and held his wide smile

"Sorry, it was all too funny." He gained his composure and was finally able to stand again to hear the rest of the applicants.

"And finally Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Neji." Tsunade finished up and stood again.

"Uh, I missed all the other names." Naruto whined quietly to Hinata.

"Shh, or you'll miss what's next."

"Everyone will head to the Anbu building and pick out a mask. From here on in, you will all be hiding your identity from everyone; that will be your first task. Meet back here tomorrow for the first elimination contest." Tsunade smiled as everyone left for the Anbu building to secretly pick out their masks, hiding the fear for what Jiraiya would be facing..

* * *

(Ending Notes) 

Thanks for reading once more. My first intention was to elaborate on the fights in this chapter, but I got tied up with making the best fight I could in the end of part three, but I'm stuck now, sobefore you go ahead and review, I need some help with a fight scene. I have Konan and Zetsu fighting Naruto and Hinata before the final two fights of the story (almost done writing it!) but I need some help with techniques. I will accept possible techniques for both Naruto and Hinata, but what I really need are ones for Konan and Zetsu.

* * *

Konan – uses attacks based on paper – she has already shown her "Paper Shuriken" in the manga, but nothing else, so I need a few ideas to get me rolling. I know I could make her similar to Sai and Diedera (releasing origami animals) but I need more input before I decide.

* * *

Zetsu – uses mainly plant related techniques along with earth ones – Even less is known about his fighting abilities since he just shows up as a spy and substitute leader in short segments. Looking like a 'Venus flytrap' I can make the assumption he communes with plants easily. So far the most I have for him is that he uses vines as both offensive as well as defensive.

* * *

Feel free to use some creativity here. You don't have to find a Japanese equivalent if you name them, I can do that easily, and you don't even have to have a name for it, just what it does or how it is used. 

Thanks for any input and if you don't like showing your idea in a review, feel free to send a PM…

…Later


	27. Part 2: Discovery: Chapter 11

* * *

Well, I almost missed this week, had a bunch of things to do and almost forgot, but here is this week's chapter.

I want to also thank everyone for the suggestions on attacks from the reviews I got; they helped get the ideas going once more. Enjoy the chapter….

* * *

Last time…

Jiraiya headed off to confront the Akatsuki leader with a bit of doubt in his mind about the outcome of it.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata with the others were chasing down Itachi in an attempt to capture Sasuke. Unfortunately they arrived too late to where a battle took place and found Jugo set on fire from the black flames of Amaterasu. After they returned with Jugo to Konoha, Naruto and Hinata resumed their training when they found out about the Anbu selections that were taken place, which they were invited to. After going through the first task, consisting of just getting their name in a box without being seen, they were required to enter a specially set up room to pick out a mask from a large selection…

* * *

Uyoku Myou

(Wings of Life/Destiny)

Part Two: Discovery Chapter 11

* * *

Each person walked through a different door and found themselves exiting yet another different door on the side opposite their entrance to help hide their identity. Hinata took her turn in the mask room and smiled the moment she laid eyes on it. It reminded her of the fox mask that Kagami wore, but it was clearly feminine with the nuances of it. She immediately placed it on her head and looked into the mirror as light lavender lightning bolts and feathers organized themselves upon the plain white, channeling her abilities automatically. It was both beautiful and intimidating at the same time which made her very happy with how it turned out. She stepped out of the room and saw the many other masked ninja talking amongst themselves when she was approached by the weirdest looking rat masked guy.

"Hey baby." He started out in a deep and raspy voice. "I noticed you noticing me and I just wanted to put you on notice that I noticed you too." Hinata was definitely perplexed with the stupid pickup line and tried to move past him when he grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You weren't trying to find another fox mask in the crowd, were you?" He whispered in her ear which caused shivers to run down her spine, a feat only one person has ever done.

"That was the lamest pickup line I've ever heard." She replied as a smile formed on her face behind the mask.

"Well, in the end I have a hold on your hand, so it must not be that bad." Hinata giggled softly and tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Hey, quit that, no one knows who we are here, so who cares what we do, besides, I'm going to change the mask every day just to confuse everyone." Hinata nodded and increased the pressure of her hand on his as he pulled her over to a couch and sat down where they started talking quietly.

"Hey you two, getting kind of cozy?" Tsunade greeted with a smile as she sat with them. "You know, I always thought you two would look good together, I just didn't think you being so shy could every get through to him."

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" Naruto asked in his previous voice. Tsunade looked surprised and a bit embarrassed as she went to stand up.

"Uh, sorry, thought you were someone else, carry on." She went to walk away when the sound of chuckling entered her ear.

"Sit back down baa-chan." Tsunade turned with a furious look on her face and flopped back on the couch.

"I guess I'm second guessing my own instincts… either that or your pranking suits you well for Anbu."

"Probably a bit of both, was there something else you were going to tell us?" The Hokage went to speak but stopped suddenly with sadness in her eyes.

"Not anything that can't wait for the end of the trials, I'll talk to you then." Tsunade stood and decided to go out and mingle with the rest of the participants and let her feelings subside in some saké.

* * *

After everyone went home for the night, Tsunade closed down the building and locked up the doors for the evening and walked down to the local bar as she continued to drink away the pain she was feeling. After the second bottle was started, she cringed as Shizune walked up to her.

"Lady Tsunade, I was wondering where you went. Are you ok?" She asked caringly.

"Yeah, I will be." Tsunade sighed and gulped down the saucer of alcohol and went to pour another, but Shizune grabbed the bottle first.

"Did you tell him yet?"

"No, I couldn't; not quite yet. Maybe part of me thinks he has made it, but it is already two days past his check in time. He hasn't missed one in over 20 years." Tsunade was about to forcefully take the bottle from Shizune when she was surprised to see her start pouring out another drink for her.

"Let's give it time, but then you must tell him."

"I know Shizune, I'll tell him after the selections. He'll be happy that he was chosen for a team and then I'll tear it apart with that news. At least he has someone now for support."

"Wait, you know he'll be chosen as Anbu?"

"Yes, for him, these tasks will decide if he's a captain or just crew. He is getting far too powerful in a short amount of time."

"I see… just what is the first task then?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Tsunade replied with a smile as she sucked down another load of saké.

* * *

That night Naruto slept peacefully until that strange feeling hit him again. This time he saw a wild battle taking place between large armies of humans. It was a complete slaughter house as the soldiers continually fought to their death. Suddenly in the background three plumes of smoke rose from the ground in a distinct mushroom shape. From those large explosions a shockwave screamed across the field obliterating everything in its path...

Naruto woke in a cold sweat from what he saw. Thousands of people were killed in a single instant, it was almost too much to witness, but the strangest thing about the dream was that he never saw what was left after the attack. He looked around the room and saw Hinata's form watching him.

"What was it about this time?" She asked while studying his face. He looked scared of something he saw in that dream and she wanted to help him through it.

"In one word… Armageddon." Hinata stifled a gasp, but Naruto knew it was there. He was just so glad that she was with him now.

"The future?"

"Actually… it felt like it was the past." Naruto got up signaling the end for now and took a quick shower and joined Hinata at the door where he put on a mask resembling a badger and led the way out of the apartment.

"Do you have any idea the reason for these dreams?"

"No, but I guess I'll find out and get closer to the answer each night." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and sped up to a run across the rooftops until they arrived at the meeting spot.

* * *

Tsunade looked over the group with a satisfied smile. There were just twenty of them and only five spots available. By halving them here, there would only be another halving later for the final task. It was going to be a harsh contest, but she knew the ninja were ready for it.

"Alright, as you all can figure out by now, there are twenty of you and five spots available. There will only be two tasks to complete. Each task will result in only half advancing, ending with our five picks. If you prove your worth beyond what is asked, you may be eligible for a captain's position." Tsunade smiled again as she saw the signal that everything was set from her appointed helpers.

"Now then, there are jonin about the village, each with a scroll. They could be our own, or from an allied village. Your job is to retrieve the scroll as quickly as possible. The problem will be that the moment they detect your approach, they will attempt to destroy the scroll. Your job is to bring it back here with as little damage as possible. There are more than ten scrolls in the village, but once I have marked the first ten scrolls back here, the rest will burst into flames. Therefore you need to execute your mission in a timely manner and with care of the item. And as a note… anything goes. BEGIN!" The Anbu hopefuls all disappeared quickly except for Naruto and Hinata. They both looked at each other as Naruto held out his hand.

"Well, she did say anything goes."

"Hai." Hinata grabbed his hand with a hidden smile as they both disappeared in search of their scrolls.

* * *

The pair arrived on the roof of the Hokage tower and looked over the village with a careful eye.

"So, hime, where to first?"

"Hime?"

"Sure, you need something other than your real name to go by." Naruto looked at her and realized she really didn't like being referred to as a princess, he figured it was a sore subject with her clan and decided on another one. "Ok, how about Tenshi (Translation: Angel)?"

"Um, I like that a lot better. Now it is my turn…" Hinata thought for a while before finding one she was happy with, but only for her use. "I'll call you Ren'ai."

"Ren'ai?"

"Hai, it means love or romance, but that is only for me to use."

"No problem there, I think I'd only want you to use it. Now then, who should we go after first?" Naruto saw an almost evil glint in her eye as she looked over at her home and knew exactly what she was thinking. He didn't know if it was a good idea, but what the hell, you only get one time for a good impression. "You sure Hin… uh, Tenshi?

"Absolutely, I've never tried my hardest because I was always afraid of the clan and if I failed, but with you and without him knowing me right away, I'll be able to give it everything."

"That's good enough for me." Naruto grabbed her hand and took off for the Hyuuga manor. They arrived and had to take extra precautions to avoid the all seeing eyes of the Hyuuga guards. It was an almost impossible task, but having a person that knew all the weaknesses of their special ability was a definite help. Naruto watched everything Hinata did very carefully and made sure to remember everything used to stay out of sight since who knows when he may need those skills, especially when you are going out with the clan head's daughter.

A good few minutes later, they were in the large building. Having been there before, it wasn't as intimidating as the last time and was much easier to figure their way around. Hinata still had her dojutsu active and saw their target focusing on Hanabi's training so their entrance could be swift. In an instant, the two Hyuuga's were peering at the faces of two masked Anbu but couldn't make out their eyes or faces due to the properties of the special masks.

"You have a scroll for us?" Naruto asked in a low and commanding voice.

"Perhaps, but instead of me destroying it right away, I want to see if you can even get it from me, a perfect test for the new generation." Hiashi faced the intruders in the familiar stance while Hinata used all her will to not mirror the stance at the moment.

"Let's see what you got old man." Naruto goaded with an unseen smile before running forward. Right before he was in range of Hiashi, he completely disappeared.

"He's fast… now where did he go?" Hiashi murmured quietly. It was such a rare thing for him to get his blood flowing like this again. The draw of battle was overwhelming to the aging Hyuuga to the point that this was getting enjoyable to him especially when someone could hide from the Byakugan. Hiashi tilted his head to the right and smirked when he saw what happened. "Not fast enough!" Hiashi spun around to behind where Naruto was hiding in his blind spot. A vicious palm strike came right at the Anbu hopeful but only caught air as he ducked under the strike.

"Not quite fast enough yourself." Naruto threw back as he jumped out of reach of Hiashi.

"I see, you are deserving of the position. Now fight me full on." The Hyuuga commanded.

"That isn't what I am here for." Naruto quickly replied.

"Then what are you here for?"

"Her." Naruto replied as he pointed at Hanabi.

"And what do you plan to do with her?" Hiashi asked as anger started to boil inside him. He may be a bit of a bastard but somewhere in every father there is love for his own family.

"Not much, just to ensure she stays out of the way." Hiashi looked over to the other intruder and scrutinized everything. He couldn't quite tell if the height was real or disguised or even whether it was male or female, but what did catch his eye is when the figure slowly moved into the familiar stance of the Hyuuga family.

"Hmm, I see. Another branch member that wants to see the worth of the main family. I hope you are just as good as Neji, or you will lose horribly." Hiashi faced his new opponent and mirrored the stance. It was calming for Hiashi to see such perfect posture, something of a rarity nowadays with the use of the stance. He led off with a confident palm strike which was easily blocked so he started increasing his speed. The two of them were throwing palm strike after palm strike at each other in what looked like a much faster battle of the chuunin exams earlier in Hinata's life. Naruto had to smile at the ferocity of Hinata's attacks which was only matched by Hiashi's nearly identical ones. Finally a hit was made as Hiashi's palm flew over Hinata's head as she leaned backwards and brought a foot to connect with the man's chin, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Very interesting…" Hiashi commented as he started rubbing his arms and wrists in an attempt to free the numbing sensations. "You seem to be attacking the chakra network as well as the nervous system at the same time. An admirable attempt of increasing the effectiveness of the Jyuken. I suppose it is time to pull out the stops." Hiashi nearly disappeared from sight with his increased speed and tried to strike the side of Hinata's head. With great agility, she dodged with a no handed cartwheel and spun around with a foot to the back of Hiashi's head, but it was a trap.

"Hakkeshō Dai Kaiten." Hiashi's defense was massive, nearly twice the size of the move Naruto remembered coming from Neji and could tell it wasn't going to be good for Hinata. When the dust cleared, Hiashi stood proudly in the middle of a good sized crater while Hinata struggled to her feet. "It really is amazing that you can stand after that attack, but it is no matter since you are within range of my divination." This was the part Naruto was waiting for, the point where Hinata would be forced to pull out the last trick she had, her original jutsu never seen by Hiashi. She changed her foot positions slightly for her attack, but what Naruto saw next was definitely new as Hiashi started the attack.

"Raiton: Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō." Hinata's hands crackled with visible electricity as they flew around her body. Her hair started to stand on end as the electric field continued to form about her just as Hiashi's attack landed, making contact with the field. He felt a jolt of pain when he hit the barrier but pushed through the sensation into the faster portions of the attack. He stumbled backwards after receiving an even stronger jolt, completely ending all feeling in his arms. He looked down and looked at the numb limbs and was impressed with the attack. He gazed upward again and decided to end the match while he could. Instead of continuing the current course, Hiashi spun around and struck the ground.

"Doton: Doryū Jōheki (Earth Flow Rampart)" A good sized spire of earth shot up from the ground and struck Hinata right through her defense opening on the ground and shot her into the sky. She helplessly started to stumble downwards as Hiashi went for the ending attack. He powered up and extremely powerful Jyuken palm thrust and went for Hinata's chest when Hiashi felt a sudden presence behind him. Pausing for a moment, he turned his head and caught a glimpse of a large swirling ball of chakra held near the back of his head in his blind spot again.

"I believe that is enough already Hiashi, leave my tenshi be."

"Well, that certainly is an interesting discovery." Hiashi revealed as he stood upright with a genuine smile as he held his hand out for Hinata. She slowly approached the outstretched hand and was quite happy when he helped her to her feet. "Stay on the current path and you may become even stronger than I. Unfortunately you have failed this task because you decided to save her at the cost of the mission, Hanabi, burn it." Hiashi turned around with a satisfied look until he saw Hanabi kicking and screaming as she was held in the air by one foot by an apparent clone.

"Actually, I have quite the knack for getting my cake and eating it too." The clone mentioned before setting Hanabi on the ground again and took the scroll she was going to burn. That clone smiled to Naruto, who released the rasengan near Hiashi's head and came over to Hinata's side. Soon after, that Naruto poofed into smoke.

"You left her safety to a clone!" Hiashi shouted uncontrollably.

"Well, not exactly…" Naruto mumbled. At that moment Hinata too disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"When?" Was all the astonished Hiashi could say.

"The time you stopped and looked at your arms after your failed attack. I switched her with a clone, transformed as her."

"Do you really have a second scroll?" Came Hinata's voice from behind Hiashi causing him to get startled slightly. He sighed and reached into his robe and pulled out another scroll.

"I think Tsunade set me up for you two, who else would have thought to infiltrate the Hyuuga's living quarters." Hiashi tried to hold back a smile as he saw Hinata join Naruto and grabbed his hand gently. "Well, I do say you are giving me a better view of who you truly are, just don't hurt her. I'm sure her father would be upset if you did no matter how it may seem." Hiashi went to turn away from them but found a white mask in his face and small arms around his neck.

"Thank you father." She whispered ever so quietly into his ear before releasing him and running back to Naruto. He took her hand gently and gave it a small squeeze as they both disappeared in a silent streak.

"Who the hell were they?" Hanabi demanded as she brushed the dust off her training outfit.

"They are of no concern to you, let's continue your training, you have a long ways to go if you want to be the clan head." Hiashi settled back into his training stance and prepared himself against his youngest daughter 'I do believe it now, the next Hokage and the Hyuuga clan head, what a powerful team they will become.'

* * *

Naruto and Hinata, or Ren'ai and Tenshi, were out of the Hyuuga grounds and were running through the village to meet back up with the Hokage. It took a little longer than they had hoped, but at least they got both scrolls in one shot. They arrived only to find all the testing ninja standing as they came into the area, still holding hands.

"Hey, what took you two so long?" Tsunade scolded with fake force behind it, especially after she saw the scrolls in their hands.

"Hmm, well it would be difficult to get a scroll away from a jonin." Naruto commented as he placed the scroll in Tsunade's hand along with Hinata following him with hers.

"That was the true purpose behind the task, it was to prove that when one on one with an elite ninja, even Anbu will lose. No matter your skill or rank your mission will fail if you go at it alone. That is why there are no ranks among Anbu, each person is selected for their proficiency to aide a team. As for the rest of you, take note that even a team of two can bring back a scroll from even the strongest of fighters, this was proven today by these two that brought their scrolls back from Hyuuga Hiashi. I will go over the accounts of the Anbu that followed each of you and eliminate half of the group, of course these two are exempt from the cut. Head off to lunch and return here for the decisions." Tsunade turned and walked towards her office at the Hokage tower while Naruto and Hinata started walking through the other ninja triumphantly.

"Wait, tell me how you defeated Hiashi, I must know." The pair turned to the familiar voice that was eager to learn of the secret.

"Team work, the rest is a secret, Nii-san." Hinata smiled as she saw Neji go rigid out of shock and tugged on Naruto's hand telling him that they were leaving now and went off to find something to eat together.

* * *

Everyone returned with their stomachs full and satisfied as Tsunade went about her weeding out of the group. She stood up with twenty small scrolls in her hands and started handing them out to all the ninja.

"Well, that was it. It was some hard decisions, but I am satisfied with the outcome. Within the scrolls are the details of your next task. If you have a blank scroll, that means you were not chosen at this time. I'll see you guys tomorrow for the conclusion of the trials." It was a short speech, but Tsunade felt she had some Saké to catch up on and left it at that as she slowly walked to her office.

The group all rolled open their scrolls and various groans were heard from those with empty scrolls. Naruto looked at his with a smile and rolled it back up and watched as Hinata read hers as she gave off a distinct look of horror.

"What's wrong Tenshi? Does yours say the same as mine?"

"I-I t-think so."

"Then what is wrong?"

"I-I don't like being watched." Naruto just chuckled and put an arm around her small waist.

"I'll tell you what, I'll keep my eyes closed then."

"Um… well… I t-think I want you to look." She replied shyly as she looked at the ground.

"Good, I would have peaked anyways." Naruto revealed as the two of them walked through the village to find something to do for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, why are you showing those two favoritism?" Shizune scolded as the young looking Hokage was sipping at her favorite refreshment in her office.

"It isn't favoritism. Hinata has clearly displayed the ability to be jonin and Naruto is, well, Naruto. It appears that they work well with each other to the point that they will be co-captains of a two man team. Naruto's strength is only rivaled by his lack of decision making skills while Hinata is nearly opposite, but at this time she is a better ninja than he is. After we take into account him joining with his other half, he should be in a league of his own, someone worthy of the title of sannin."

"But wasn't the title of sannin only given by someone of immense power?" Shizune questioned again with a perplexed look on her face.

"In my team's case it was, but it gets passed on at the time of death. Sasuke and Naruto are sannin already and Sakura will assume my title when she displays the power and I feel it is right. The only thing the title of sannin gives is the ability to come and go from the village without being questioned, they can also walk into any allied village without identification."

"So, do you think those three will be a team again?"

"I don't know Shizune, if I can find a cure for that guy that was brought back, there may be a way to release Sasuke and clear his head, until then it is unknown." Tsunade turned to look out the window and gazed out to the sky.

"Yeah, ok, but back to their task… Is it wise to send them to a mixed gender hot spring?" Tsunade laughed and downed her alcohol in one gulp before turning back towards her assistant.

"Sure, but I think we'll have to chaperone." She could already feel the hot water soothing her body, that and it would be a great way to get Naruto back for all his 'baa-chan' comments. Shizune shook her head and walked towards the door.

"I take it you'll want your two-piece?"

"You know it, payback is a bitch." Shizune sported a small smile as she shut the door to block out some of the Hokage's evil cackling laughter. 'Well, he was asking for payback after all these years.'

* * *

Naruto was walking home with another one of his large smiles, after dropping off Hinata which resulted in a long kiss goodnight, when he saw Kagami standing in his way.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked loudly.

"Uh… nothing, but we may have to leave soon, everything in me is hurting and I can't keep going for too much longer."

"Huh? Well why didn't you say anything? You just disappear for the entire day and say nothing when you return!" Naruto shouted with actual anger in his voice. Naruto suddenly stopped and realized there was that great pool of anger within him once again, his vacation from anger was nearing its end. "Oh, I see. I'm getting your anger and you're getting my love, you can't stand seeing me with Hinata; that is your pain."

"That's the gist of it. The love you have is quite strong and is eating away at this body; we have barely a month or two left, it just keeps accelerating."

"Ok, I'll tell baa-chan and Hinata about it tomorrow. I think it is going to get ugly though."

"Probably… I'm leaving to get some air." Kagami disappeared like the Anbu he was dressed up to be and Naruto sighed at his luck to have to leave so soon after returning. He mindlessly found his way back to the apartment and slipped between the sheets of the comfortable bed where he thought about how Hinata would take the news into the night until he fell asleep unknowingly.

* * *

Once again that strange feeling came to him and he just saw a group of nine shadows talking in a dark room. He couldn't make out the language, but they all seemed very upset about something. Once again in the background he saw the very same three explosions as before. As the shockwave came again, time suddenly froze. All nine of the beings nodded their heads in unison and disappeared in a flash of multi colored light, then it was dark…

Naruto slowly rose from unconsciousness and looked across his familiar room. This time it felt like he was out for nearly a day, but he clearly wasn't as Hinata tried to sneak into his room as to not waking him.

"Is this what you've been doing every morning?" Naruto asked causing the girl to jump in surprise.

"Um… no?" Naruto chuckled and scooted over on his bed.

"Sure you haven't, come on and sit with me." She smiled and crawled into the bed next to him and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She looked so serene as she lay there that Naruto couldn't break the news to her at that time. 'I'll tell her at the springs…' he decided silently as he stroked her soft locks of hair.

* * *

Naruto suddenly jolted up in bed and looked around the room again. Hinata let out a yawn and looked at him for why he disturbed her when she looked directly at what he was looking at.

"Crap, we fell asleep?" She asked as she looked at the clock and saw they had only thirty minutes to get to the springs.

"I guess so, I'll get dressed and meet you by the door. You bring your other clothing?" Hinata blushed and nodded her head as she scurried out of the room.

"Hmm, this might get interesting…" Naruto mumbled after seeing her embarrassment. He quickly was dressed and pulling Hinata out of the apartment in a hurry. In an all out dash, they arrived at the springs and realized it wasn't a normal one, but a private VIP hot springs, no wonder it was allowed to be coed. Naruto smiled and gave the nervous Hinata a shove towards the women's dressing room as he disappeared into the men's.

* * *

(Ending notes)

Don't know how well that chapter went, this was a quick week for me. Anyways, that is the recent addition; next chapter should be the end of part two and on to part 3. Also, I hope you don't find the dream sequences too confusing, because there will be many more revealing a different Naruto universe than we are accustomed to, yet it still seems the same.

Until next week…Later


	28. Part 2: Discovery: Chapter 12

Woah, almost missed this week, so much stuff to do! I'm keeping the intros short, so enjoy since this wraps up part two and intros part three...

* * *

Last time... 

After the first segments of the Anbu selections took place, Naruto and Hinata were ordered to head over to a private hot springs for something Tsunade had planned for them, or to tell them...

* * *

Uyoku Myou

(Wings of Life/Destiny)

Part Two: Discovery Chapter 12

* * *

After Naruto pushed Hinata into the ladies side of the dressing room, he quickly dressed in his black trunks and made his way towards the steaming water when something strange caught his eye. They were told it was going to be a private session, so he wasn't expecting anyone else, especially other women. He felt something looked familiar about the two sitting with their backs to him, the blonde one was wearing very little and had well developed curves, not to mention a muscular look as well, and the dark haired one had a small frame but was just as good looking as the other he'd assume. Hoping they wouldn't catch his staring, he moved for the water when they suddenly turned to him. 

"It is about time you got here brat." Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at the women and the first thing he noticed was the blonde's massive rack that was mysteriously being held by the skimpy bikini top.

"B-baa-chan?"

"Does this look like a grandma's body to you?" Tsunade asked as she stood and sauntered to his side before reaching out and shoved him into the hot water. Naruto came back up spurting water from his mouth and carried an irritated look from being dumped into the seamy water.

"What the hell!?" Tsunade ignored him and slipped back into the water with a bottle of saké in hand as Shizune silently followed. They situated themselves comfortably at the edge of the water and motioned for Naruto to join them. He slowly and cautiously approached them trying to figure out what they had planned but soon found himself being pulled between the two of them by the Hokage. Tsunade smiled as she and Shizune, on cue, started getting closer to the now embarrassed blonde and were giving him a show that Jiraiya would kill for. Naruto had his hands over his eyes trying to banish the images of these two from his mind while the two women continually teased him until a quiet gasp was heard from across the springs. Naruto instantly looked up and only caught a glimpse of a cute, dark purple, butt as it disappeared.

"Hyuuga Hinata! Get that little purple butt back out here, that's an order!" Tsunade shouted out for her to hear. She started to smile as she saw Hinata's head peak around the corner with such shy inhibitions that were seemingly banished after Naruto's return, but were clearly still part of her.

"H-hokage-sama?" She squeaked quietly.

"You can call me Tsunade, now get out here before we tease your boyfriend again." Hinata shyly stepped around the corner as she kept her hands nervously in front of her chest. The three were quite surprised at how she looked in what she was wearing. The dark purple looked good against her light and fair skin and she really seemed to like how she looked in the small two piece, a feat that never would have been possible only a year ago. The small bottoms were tied carefully at each side of her hips and the equally small top was similarly tied at the back. When she moved her arms to steady her decent into the water, she showed them all how far she has matured since her younger days. She smiled shyly and stepped up to Naruto where she sat at his side, making Shizune move to make room for her, and pressed her body into his side showing the women that she claimed him totally.

"You look really sexy Hinata." Naruto whispered quietly to her, making her smile and blush even darker. His face suddenly turned serious as he looked over at the Hokage, and she knew he was on to her. "Now, why are we really here? And don't give me crap about it being part of out training." Tsunade sighed and took a swig directly from the saké bottle.

"Yeah, it wasn't about your training, but both of you will be Anbu, when you get back." Hinata suddenly jerked to attention and looked at Tsunade with a saddened look.

"You know of that? I was just going to say something today." Naruto muttered.

"I didn't know of anything you were going to say, but I have a few things to say for myself. First off, Hinata, you have been approved for the promotion to jonin. Your skill has increased tremendously and with the addition of your element into an original attack, you have completed the requirements to be Jonin. Unfortunately Naruto, you can't be promoted to jonin because it is only available to chuunin and since you have yet to pass the exams, you can't be promoted. The really unfortunate part is you will never be allowed into a chuunin exam because of your specific jutsu, the Rasengan should never be used in front of possible enemy eyes and it would be far too dangerous for any other genin to face you."

"That's bullshit!" Naruto shouted, but quickly stopped when he saw more was coming, and it was even worse since she took a long drink from the saké bottle. "What else?"

"Bullshit indeed, but there are worse things in life… Naruto, Jiraiya went on a mission about a week ago and started talking of really weird things before he left. There was some toad he met once that had visions of the future, and somehow he got it in his mind that he was the only choice to stop what was happening. If he was correct in his assumption, he went to battle the Akatsuki leader which was likely an old student of his. If it was his student, then he went to battle against the most powerful dojutsu in existence, the Rin'Negan." Naruto turned to Hinata quickly after she gasped at the mention of that name.

"What are they?" He asked

"They, they are most powerful… It was said that they were possessed by the 'Sage of Six Paths' the man credited with the creation of the ninja world itself and gave birth to the entire concept of Ninjutsu. They were supposedly capable of either bringing salvation to the world, or utterly destroy it." Hinata always hated when she was told the story of the Rin'Negan and hated it even worse when she was telling it. Just the thought that a person's eyes could destroy a world seemed so unimaginably frightening to her that she didn't even want to believe it.

"And Ero-sennin went to fight him alone?"

"Yes, he was told by the Great Toad Sage that it would be by his choice whether or not his student would destroy the world. He took it upon himself to battle for the world's safety… He was never confirmed lost yet, but he is already four days past due for his check in and Ibiki already received some prisoners which were interrogated before their arrival. That toad which brought the prisoners here also said that Jiraiya did something he has never done before a fight, he removed something from his body and told it to go to the Myoukobu Mountain."

"He left the key behind!?" Naruto suddenly shouted in disbelief while catching more stumped looks.

"Key? What key?" Tsunade questioned since she never knew why a key would be so important.

"_THE _key. The one the Fourth left." Naruto just got blank stares all around him, just his luck that Jiraiya never said anything before. "He really kept secrets didn't he? The key is to the Kyuubi's cage."

"Wait, are you saying that it is possible to let the Kyuubi free?" Shizune asked with a touch of fear.

"Yes, if it fell into the right hands. I'm not sure of the reasoning behind it, but I guess there might be a need to unlock the cage, but I never found out why." The three women watched as a single tear rolled down Naruto's face. "If he left it behind, then he wasn't expecting to return. Have you heard about the Akatsuki since?"

"Actually, yes. That was why I suspected he won't come back. The leader was badly injured and they went into hiding again. It should be almost three years before they start looking for the bijou again especially since their numbers were reduced so drastically. Having only four members now, they don't have the ability to carry out their plans, so we can regroup as well."

"Are you telling me that you are going to do nothing and allow them to rebuild their might?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Unfortunately we will, but we will also try to out do their might with our own. When they finally emerge again, we will take it to them fully until the end is reached. To do this properly, we need you… fully." Naruto nodded at the hidden meaning and had to agree. If they were going to win this, he'd need to be whole once again.

"This sucks… I'll have to leave tomorrow for Myoukobu Mountain wont I?"

"Yes, and remember that it is a different realm, so you will have to search for the opening to it. Once inside time will move differently than you'll remember. It always fluctuates you may step back into our realm the same age, or five years could have past and you'll look it. It isn't the best place to be traveling, but it has to be done since you'll need the information that only they can give you." Tsunade stood up and headed for the stairs out of the water. "Come Shizune, they need some time alone." Shizune agreed easily and slipped out of the water and followed behind her into the dressing room.

"Hinata…"

"Shut up." She commanded as she moved into his lap facing him with tears in her eyes. "You don't need to say anything to me, I know it is something you must do and I'll always love you, just make sure you love me too." Her eyes were still watering as she aggressively pressed her lips on his leading into a long make out session. After getting her fill of his touch, well for a while anyways, she broke off and stared into his eyes.

"Try to make your journey quick, I want you back as soon as I can." Naruto stared into her lovingly pale eyes and felt his heart beat was racing out of control from her touch.

"I'll try, but it is up to whatever happens with the crossing of realms. So do you want to get out of here and spend some time else where?"

"Yeah, this place seems too depressing right now." Hinata stood up and stepped out of the pool, allowing Naruto a good look at how her swimsuit was clinging to her skin from being wet, before she turned to him with a blush. "We're not going to do anything inappropriate, although I'm still going to sleep with you tonight." She left before he could refuse her gesture but it wasn't like he'd say no anyways. After she disappeared into the dressing room, Naruto got up and headed for the men's side. Hinata was in mid dress when she got a crazy idea and activated her Byakugan and focused seeing through the wall when Tsunade and Shizune came back in. Hinata was so focused on what she was spying on that she didn't notice them until Tsunade startled her.

"Quit peeping you naughty girl." Hinata's eyes instantly went back to normal and her face grew bright red as she rushed in getting dressed while Tsunade had an evil smirk on her face the entire time. Hinata was dressed in seconds and tried to rush by the Hokage, but her path was blocked. "You see something you like?" Tsunade teased again, earning a brighter blush.

"Hai." Hinata replied louder than intended as she forcefully pushed her way out of the small room. Naruto emerged from his side and saw Hinata's red face and two laughing women behind her.

"Hey what did you two do to Hinata?"

"Oh nothing, but by the look on her face she'll be one happy woman when the time comes." The Hokage teased as she and Shizune started out down the path back to the Hokage tower.

"Should I be worried?" Naruto pondered out loud until he felt Hinata's hand in his.

"No, but I'll tell you what it means when you return to me, I need to have some secrets." Naruto left it be and happily held her hand as they started to walk through the village in an attempt to spend every second of the remaining time together.

* * *

The couple couldn't really care less about the outcome of the Anbu selections, they knew Shino and Neji were a shoe in, so it didn't matter. What mattered was spending time together. That entire afternoon, they barely even separated as they took in the day. They ate lunch at Ichiraku's as a treat for Naruto's last day and picked up a few things so Hinata could make him a special supper. It was a bit sobering to know the person you love was leaving for an unspecified time but the best thing was to make the best of the time available now. 

They arrived at Naruto's apartment just as the sun was setting and Hinata immediately set in on making the perfect dinner. Unfortunately his appliances were less than stellar and kept burning everything. Numerous times she wanted to start crying, but she always head whispers in her ear 'It'll be great, don't worry about such little things.' She was so happy that in his eyes she couldn't do anything wrong as she set out the meal, minus the black parts. When Naruto dug in his eyes lit up at the savory taste of what she cooked for him. It wasn't perfect, but like even people, you take the good parts with the bad and somehow it turns out just as perfect.

After the meal was over, they just snuggled with each other on the couch for a few hours while talking of little things as to avoid the much larger topics hovering above them. Naruto smiled as Hinata let out a cute yawn and stretched out her attractive body.

"Ready for some sleep?" Naruto asked as he saw her eyes starting to glide shut.

"I guess; I just wanted a few more hours with you."

"Come on, you're going to fall asleep, let's go." Naruto helped her to her feet and guided her to the bedroom where he set her down before he crawled over the top of her to the other side and lay next to her. Hinata smiled and curled up next to him and set her head on his shoulder as her hand moved around on his chest. "Comfortable?"

"Absolutely…." She whispered tiredly as she fell into slumber. Naruto seemed to stay in the realm of the consciousness for far longer than he wanted, although this way he got to see more of the dark haired beauty on his chest. When he finally got to sleep he was glad, at least until that weird feeling popped up again.

* * *

This time was slightly different though, the same shadowed man was there in the same pillared room as the first time, but was arguing, well to the best he could tell, with something shrouded in a bright light. Suddenly they stopped talking and the distance between them closed until they were embracing each other, mixing the dark with the light. The man of the shadows then dissipated into the air leaving the likeness in the light alone. _'Yes, I will see you again my love.'_ Came the familiar feminine voice of the being before she too faded away as Naruto woke from his dream. 

Naruto's eyes opened and he let them focus to the light of the room. He felt the calm breaths of his girlfriend in his arms as he locked eyes with his other half, Kagami.

"Time already?" Naruto questioned, not wanting to leave the girl in his arms again but could see the pain in Kagami's eyes.

"Unfortunately. It is definitely time since you are sleeping and I'm not anymore. Wake her and get your things together." Kagami turned around and left the room in a hurry. He was definitely feeling the effects of jealousy, the only thing keeping him from going crazy is the fact that they will return to a single person before long. Kagami waited outside of the apartment until he saw Naruto and Hinata step out with reddened eyes from feeling the emotional strain of the situation.

"I know it's hard, let's go to the Hokage." He tried to keep himself emotionless like the way he always did, but with their feeling merging, Kagami was also on the verge of tears. He decided it was quite lucky for him that he had a mask on at the time so he wouldn't feel embarrassed to show his feelings. In short time, he was leading the couple, holding hands like their lives depended on it, into the office of the Hokage. Tsunade looked up from her tiring paperwork and let her somber gaze fall on the trio.

"Well, I suppose this is it for another span of time. All of you have grown quite a bit in this short time, but there is still more to do before you are fully mature. In our line of business it is rare to have young ones find love such as yours since lives are cut much to short, but somehow I know you two will only die of old age. I wish you well in your time apart... And please, don't forget how much you love each other." Tsunade saw all the sad faces, well those of which she could see, and was forced to say something or she would feel the effects as well.

"Alright, enough of this somber attitude, it is time we head to the gate and see you off." She commanded as she jumped up and walked out of the room, anything to avoid paperwork. The trio followed behind until they saw the gates of the village come into view, but the best sight was when familiar faces appeared standing near the gate as well. Everyone was there, from Kakashi to the very pregnant Kurenai and her heavily bandaged husband. Even all the jinchuriki brought to the village were in attendance as well. Naruto's smile was twice its normal size as he saw everyone that could be considered a friend in some way. Even Kiba was there, the guy that gave Hinata and him the most trouble over the years, but due to some twist in luck, he was normal again; maybe that was due to his more than friendly distance between him and Yuki, the carrier of the five tailed wolf.

"Thank you all for coming to see me off, but it makes it all the harder to leave now." Naruto shouted out loudly to his friends. Naruto smiled and ran through a series of hand signs before striking the ground producing a toad about the size of the large Akamaru with a small sword at his side. "Hey Gamakichi." He greeted jovially. "I suppose you may have heard about my upcoming journey?"

"Yeah, Naruto, but you should really get going, the passage between our world will begin shifting again in about a week, once it moves you won't be able to find it again for 3 years."

"Oh crap, I guess I don't have the time to waste saying personal goodbye to you all, so keep training and I'll return stronger than ever!" Naruto started moving through the crowd as the jinchuriki stepped forward. Yuki, Yugito, and Rai all smiled as Naruto paused and smiled back.

"Naruto, you have shown us that just giving in to our demons isn't the strongest way to fight, we all have vowed to start our own training, so don't think you will have it easy when you return, we'll be here ready to fight you." Yuki informed with a confident smile.

"That is good, you all train hard and maybe you might have what it takes to defeat me, now then, I must be going." Naruto continued on to the gate where he turned as saw all the faces of his friends and let out a huge sigh at the hardest thing to do as of yet. He tried to release his hand from Hinata's death grip, but she just held tighter as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Come on Hinata, you have to let go. If you don't I won't be able to return as quickly." She sadly nodded her tear drenched head and loosened up her grip on him when she whirled around and mashed her lips to his. She stayed in contact with his lips for what seemed to only be mere seconds, but it was actually more like a minute before she was forced away.

"I will return Hinata, that is a promise." Naruto gave her one last peck on the lips and moved to step away when Hinata surprised everyone when she pulled the Anbu mask off of Kagami and gave him a lip lock of similar fashion to the previous one. Hinata broke away and turned to the shocked faces of everyone, especially Naruto's.

"What, you think I don't recognize every p-part of my Naruto-kun?" She asked with a guilty, cute smile and tucked the mask away showing she was keeping it as a souvenir. "Just make sure you return as one, I'm not going to marry two people." She told the both of them while shaking a small finger at them to prove her point. Both Kagami and Naruto hugged the small girl and had to be reluctantly pulled away by the large toad otherwise they would have remained there forever. Hinata still had tears in her eyes as she watched them leave while waving, hoping the time would go by much faster that she knew it was going to. She quickly turned when their forms disappeared from sight into the forest, only to be met with accusing glares from the females, except for Tsunade who knew exactly what was going on.

"Hinata! What was that about?" Sakura demanded.

"What?" She replied quickly.

"You know what; kissing another guy in front of Naruto!"

"Sakura, you are not being a good ninja, remember your skills to look beyond the surface." Hinata reminded and only got a stumped look in return.

"Look underneath the underneath." Kakashi's voice rang out from the other side of his perverted book that was sure to triple in value now after what happened.

"Right… so what did I miss then?" Sakura finally asked

"They are both Naruto. The entire time he has been here he has only been at half strength because he was split by an attempt to escape by the Kyuubi." Hinata told the group while they were further riddled with surprise.

"Wait, he defeated that guy from Akatsuki pretty much single handedly and he was only at half strength?" Ino shouted in disbelief.

"Not exactly." Tsunade corrected. "I was told that his true strength wasn't a sum of the two halves, but even more. When he returns, he just may be the most powerful ninja ever to grace the face of the earth. As long as his mind follows, he just may truly be the next Hokage." Tsunade and Hinata both left the group all pondering what could become of the blonde knucklehead that was always overlooked for talent, could he really become as powerful as Tsunade thought?

* * *

"So, Gamakichi, which way do we travel?" Naruto asked as they were about 45 minutes from Konoha. 

"Hmm, good question…" The toad smiled as the two blondes nearly fell from pure dumfoundedness. "Alright, we need to travel beyond Suna into the wastelands of the desert. Who would ever look for the gateway to our lush forest in the middle of a desert?"

"Yeah, but we will have to walk through it ourselves." Kagami reminded.

"Good point… Well, good luck and I hope you find it." In a sudden poof, Gamakichi was gone.

"I'll make soup out of you when I catch you next!" Naruto shouted angrily as he shock his fist into the air.

"Well, let's hurry to Suna, maybe Gaara will have an idea about where we can find the opening, but we should hurry." Kagami took off instantly after his suggestion leaving no room for argument.

"Hey, wait up!" Naruto shouted as he left in pursuit. In a matter on minutes, Naruto caught up to Kagami as he was stopped in a small clearing. "What are you stopping for?"

"I just had a thought, why are we running…?" Kagami's hand struck the ground as a large plume of smoke revealed the white Pegasus "When we can fly."

* * *

Later that day, the village of Suna came into view. It was the first time Naruto had been to this village (Note: If you don't remember, Naruto wasn't in attendance when Akatsuki captured Gaara, he was on a different mission where he found Yuki) and it was quite amazing how everything seemed to blend into the sand with natural camouflage. Deciding to make an entrance like usual of the Uzumaki, they flew the winged horse right into the courtyard of the Kazekage's mansion. When they landed, they were greeted by nearly one hundred ninja at the ready for a full scale attack. 

"Hey! Take me to your leader." Naruto commanded with a joking smile. It wasn't taken well as the mass of ninja started to attack. Naruto and Kagami assumed a defensive stance just as a booming voice came over the ninja.

"HALT!" The suna nin all stopped in mid attack as three people appeared from out of the crowd of soldiers.

"You idiot, you could have gotten yourself killed!" Shouted the female voice from behind the other two. Her voice was loud and harsh like usual, but there was plenty of kindness mixed in as well.

"Nah, it was under control, besides I expected Gaara to stop it before I actually got into fighting." Naruto commented while ruffling his hair.

"You're just as stupid as you were before." Kankuro added as their group stopped in front of the mirrored pair.

"Not entirely, but he is the weaker in mind." Kagami corrected with a smile since his mask was gone now.

"Enough. Come Uzumaki." Came Gaara's short order before tuning back for the Kage's tower.

"Now then, tell me what brings you here." Gaara demanded as he took his seat behind his large desk.

"I… er, we are looking for a strange occurrence in the wastelands to the west as was hoping you had any information on it. Our previous guide can't stand the dust and sand so we're on our own."

"Hmm, and I take it this is a new clone?"

"Well, not exactly, but let's just go with that for now. Let's just say; someone wanted to escape." Naruto revealed while patting his stomach for emphasis.

"I see… Now I do recall there being reports of something weird in the wastelands, but whenever someone attempted to approach what ever it was, it would jump twenty feet away from them continuously. Can I ask what it is?"

"Only if you'll tell me where it is." Seeing the signs of an agreement, Naruto decided to reveal what he knew. "I think it is a random opening to Myoukobu Mountain, the realm of my summoned toads. I guess it only allows certain people through, and don't worry, it will be gone in a few days."

"Very well, now I'd suggest you get your clone there some help, he isn't looking too good." Naruto quickly looked over to Kagami and saw him slouched in a chair looking quite pale.

"The… summoning sped it up…" Naruto looked down at his arm and saw the dark feathered tattoos start to slowly inch its way up his arm.

"Shit, we need to get out of here and fast!" Naruto ran over to help Kagami, but he quickly waved him off.

"Don't touch me yet… safe distance…" Naruto looked to Gaara and without a single word, Kagami was lifted into the air on a cloud of sand.

"Step on it Gaara, we need to get out of here fast!" Gaara, with Kankuro and Temari following the cloud of sand headed out of the village and kept running through the sand blowing about until they felt a massive amount of energy overwhelm them. Stopping where they were, they set Kagami down in the sand and watched as Naruto approached him.

"I don't know what it'll do, but I'd say you guys should get far away." The sand trio stayed still until another wave of energy swept over them "Go NOW!" Without being told another time, they took off in an all out run, not looking back. Naruto felt the draw overpower him as he knelt down beside Kagami and set his palm over his heart.

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari all went hurtling face first into the sand as a ferocious sand storm kicked up around them. There senses were blasted with unfathomable amounts of chakra that they couldn't tell what was going on until the winds began to die down. They pulled themselves from the sand that nearly covered them and got a glimpse of a form standing within a column of pure darkness and white light which twirled and intertwined above him before retreating back into his body. Feeling it was safe to approach, they started running back to the blonde just as he fell to a knee while panting hard.

"Naruto, was that chakra?" Temari demanded after seeing the sheer force of it.

"As far as I know…" He replied with a serious voice that nearly demanded respect. "I have experienced my own blue chakra, the Kyuubi's red chakra and Enzeru's white chakra and now this black chakra. I've never felt a power like that before, it is even greater in concentration than the demon's." They watched as Naruto stood up and tried to walk forward before he grabbed his head and started screaming out in pain. He saw images of extreme amounts of training, watching himself interact with Hinata and even conversations he never remembered having with her intermix with his own as his mind tried to process and categorize the new memories. Suddenly Naruto's face curved into a smile.

"That girl has always been looking out for me." Naruto muttered as he fell face first, unconscious, with the fleeting memories of Kagami stuck in his head, he now had the answers he was looking for… Hinata was his girlfriend and a person that had a crush on him for years as well as the girl in the waterfall and the girl with the kunai from years back. She was now everything he dreamed about and if the memories of Kagami were correct, the world's salvation as well by soon becoming his wife and the container for the angelic being which threatened to tear his body apart.

"Well it seems every day around this guy makes things interesting, how does Konoha survive with this excitement?" Temari asked as she watched Gaara lift him onto his sand cloud.

"No idea, but I am glad now that I decided to not become his enemy." Gaara revealed as he started up a steep bank of sand.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kankuro muttered as he looked over his shoulder at the huge depression left in the sand with massive berms of sand surrounding the point Naruto was last in. "That is a power I don't want to mess with." The sand trio brought Naruto back to their village and set him up for the night so he could rest his injuries. He would definitely need every ounce of energy for his journey the next day.

* * *

Naruto's night was surprisingly peaceful, there were no strange dreams once Enzeru was back inside him, but he found some other disturbing things. It seemed like every pain he had was near double what it should have been. Right now he was feeling like his body was being torn to shreds and there was nothing he could do about it. His eyes opened as he cringed at the pain from the light burning in his eyes, but there was little time to dwell on the pain. He pulled himself to his feet and started shakily towards the door when a voice rang painfully in his ears. 

"You really should stay a day longer, you obviously are still less than great."

"Under normal circumstances I'd agree, Gaara, but the portal will be closing in a few days. If I miss it, then I'll have to find where it will reopen before I can return home. It wouldn't have bothered me in the past, but now I really have someone to return to, someone I have basically loved since I was 13."

"I understand, I too have found the greatness of love. Now go, follow this…" Gaara threw him a small rock encased in a glass dome. It hovered about until it pointed in a direction that wasn't north.

"What good is a compass if it doesn't point North?"

"Easy, it points to the anomaly, your portal."

"Thanks Gaara, I will repay you some day."

"Not necessary, that is payment for what you have already done. Without you I'd still be killing needlessly." Naruto smiled and clenched the compass in his hand and pushed out into the intense heat of the day.

He left the safety of the village and set out on his quest. The heat was excruciatingly painful which was just as harsh as the cold of the night. Naruto continued his sleepless journey without food or water with only the destination as his goal. He knew it was stupid to have left unprepared, but time was of the essence, unfortunately now he wished he would have at least refilled his canteen. With dehydration at full strength, he felt his vision blur and his feet get heavy as he fell face first into the hard ground sure to fail in finding the portal and even in keeping his life…

* * *

(Undetermined Location) 

A father and son were journeying through their usual area when they happened upon a guy passed out in the dirt at their feet. The younger one looked up to his much taller father with a smile across his scaly skin.

"Another second longer and he would have died before making it here, he really is something."

"No kidding, I've never seen a kid at his age able to hold so easily to my head, especially after just summoning me. Come Gamakichi, we must bring him to the Great Toad Sage, then his training will begin. With our specific help, he will be worthy of the title of Toad Sannin." Gamabunta easily lifted Naruto up onto his nose and carried him back to his home upon Myoukobu Mountain.

* * *

(Training is finished… Time skip) 

Naruto smiled as he waved to all his new friends and some old. It was only about a year that he spent with the toads, but it almost seemed like it was much more as he approached the portal back into his world. He was about to step through when a human sized toad stopped him and handed over a small scroll.

"Now be sure to give that to Tsunade the moment you return, brat, it will explain things to her."

"Sure, what ever… Ero-Gama." With a goofy grin, Naruto stepped through the portal and arrived in a lush forest. Something felt strange and off about something as he stroked his chin and found something on his face that was never much of a problem before. "What the hell?" He rushed over to a stream and looked at his face in the calm water in the small lagoon and nearly jumped at seeing facial hair all over his face as well as the much longer hair. "But it was only a year, right?" He knew he cut his hair many times while training with the toads, so why was it all back? Amidst his pondering, he heard the steps of a horse and cart rolling down a path. He quickly ran to the road and called out to the man.

"Hey, what year is it and where am I?" The man guiding his cart stopped while he heard some bickering from the man's family within the cart.

"Well, it would seem you are in need of my services… Hey, get out my gear!" He shouted into the wagon. A few seconds later a large chair and many sharp items flew out of the wagon at the guy's feet.

"You better get paid for this one, I hate it when you stop and help the homeless!" His wife shouted as she took in Naruto's shabby look and flung the curtain of the wagon shut.

"Alright my boy, take a seat and I'll tell you everything." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and sat in the recently righted chair as the guy threw a large cloth around his neck. "Well, currently you are on the road to Konoha, about a day's walk away. And I'd say in terms of that village it would be about 18 or 19 years after the Kyuubi attack." Naruto immediately sputtered and lurched in his chair out of surprise as the man almost jabbed him with the scissors now in his hand. "Careful son, you may not have hair if you do that while I'm cutting."

"Sorry, it was just that It can't be three years already, I was sure it was only a year that I was gone, unless…" Naruto suddenly remembered the fact that time moves differently in the toad realm. No wonder it felt like the days drug on forever, they lasted three times as long! "So, what has happened in the past three years then old man?"

"Well, nothing too interesting other than there are quite a few women Kages now. About a year ago there was an almost simultaneous overthrowing of the surrounding villages all except Suna and Konoha. The new Mizukage is a cute little thing, about your age… actually, come to think about it, they are almost all your age, all except the Hokage. Well, as I was saying she is someone you wouldn't think was capable of running a village, but there is something in her eyes that makes even the greatest warriors flinch and add to that the ability to use ice, she can defeat almost all the water jutsu and throw it back. Since she became kage, she has made the village much safer for travelers and ninja. It almost looks like Konoha now with how peaceful it was. Anyways, the other girl took over Iwa as the Tsuchikage. It seemed she really hated the current kage and executed him after an official hearing in front of the village. It is strange, but not much is said about her other than that. And the last would be the new Raikage. He is extremely powerful when dealing with lightning based attacks and that was how he moved in so easily."

"Really? They seem like some friends I knew once, Yuki, Rai, and Yugito." The old man jumped a bit from the name recognition and tried to calm his nerves before starting in of the hair cut again.

"That is their names, so how do you know them?" Naruto was a bit surprised now since he actually thought of them as more of a joke, but now it seemed as though they did stand up to their part of the deal.

"Well, you can say that I helped them when they needed it the most."

"I guess all you need to do now is make friends with the Kazekage and Hokage and you'll be set." The man finished the hair cut and gave Naruto a clean shave. After wiping off his face, he actually got a look at the blonde.

"Well, I guess I'm all set then, Gaara has been a friend since I was 13 and I helped bring Tsunade to Konoha after Orochimaru's attack." Naruto stood up with a smile and offered what cash he had on him.

"No, I couldn't, not after you know so many powerful ninja, just tell me, who are you."

"Me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage." Naruto flashed a cheesy grin which reminded the man of a good customer from his younger days of being a traveling barber.

"Say, before you leave, would you happen to know a guy by the name of Namikaze Minato?" Naruto eyes lit up and his smile got even bigger.

"I never really met the guy, but he was the fourth Hokage… and my dad." Naruto gave a small wave and ran off in the direction of Konoha, after leaving the payment anyways, with one thing on his mind; finding Hinata… Naruto stopped at the next little supply village for new clothes when it struck him hard, the pain from Enzeru and the Kyuubi fighting for control, the fight that would end his life very soon if he couldn't find Hinata. The other realm suspended the fight in his body so he could take longer, but once returned; it was catching up with him. He sped up to a run, hoping to get to Konoha much sooner so he wouldn't be torn apart until he got there. He stopped short of the village gates and fell to his knees in utter pain. HE clutched his head and screamed to the ground until he was able to force back the pain and stand again as he made his way to the village with determination.

* * *

(Ending Notes) 

I appologize for anything that was overlooked as I put this chapter out way too fast, I nearly made a liar out of myself when I guaranteed one chapter per week, but I still made it hope you enjoyed...

That is Part Two's End! Next time we kick off part three and get to see Naruto and Hinata get together for the last stretch while things get a bit stranger as their romance heats up. Once again, I will summarize everything up to part 3 next chapter, so if there was something important you forgot, it will be brought up again.

Thanks for reading… Later


	29. Part 3: Revelations: Chapter 1

Well, here is that much awaited start to part three. As you can tell, the rating went up to 'M' for future content. For those not familiar with my works, that doesn't mean I get gruesome, it just gets… well, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Unfortunately for many readers, there is only one scene planned for this story that is of that nature, but I'm sure a few other stories will make up for it in the future.

Now than, for those that had issues with the last chapter and the mistakes which popped up within… deal with it. I see that most easily looked over it, but a few wanted me to not release that week if it was that rushed. Trust me; I made that rule on this one, about one chapter per week, for me to keep up with. If I were to postpone a chapter it may be a month before I start up again, and no one wants that.

On another note, this story will finish like normal with a few weeks doubled up, but the next stories may not start for another month after this one ends, I just don't have time right now to keep up with this one, let alone making head way on the other two. As always, things may change and I may surprise myself. Another note; after the two upcoming stories are finished; I will probably be making my exit from fanfiction. I never intended to go this far from the start since up until my group of stories, I had never written a single creative story over a paragraph as required by high school English. I believe I have changed my writing for the better and brought some new and interesting ideas to this site, so after the brain has been picked clean, I'm outta here. ETD: Summer.

Back to the story… I have some quick summaries which I hope I didn't leave any important details out on. The part one review is identical to the one at the beginning of part two, but sometimes we all need a refresher of everything. After that is a review of part 2 where I draw some attention to a few important things to remember for part three to make sense. Hope you enjoy that first chapter of part three….Later

* * *

(Part 1)

Uzumaki Naruto, the blonde haired orange jumpsuit wearing knucklehead, which everyone tends to love, has taken a different journey this time around. He started out like nearly every other kid, one born to kind parents, yet he was destined for a different life as his mother died shortly after due to extreme blood loss from the harsh birth.

The Yondaime Hokage, leader of the ninja village Konohagakure, did battle with a great beast, a great nine tailed fox known as Kyuubi. Seeing no alternative, the great hero used a shiki fuuin seal along with an eight trigram seal to merge the soul of the Kyuubi within a new born boy, his only son. The cost of the particular sealing was the user's very life. Now the baby Naruto was left in the world with no one to care for him until his aunt showed up and took him away from the village where he could grow up away from the haters. Still as a young babe, Naruto had issues with sleeping and rarely allowed his aunt any quality sleep but it stopped one night as an ethereal being, Enzeru, appeared to him and was sealed away inside him as well leaving behind a large feathery chainlike tattoos on his arm.

From that night on everything went as it should for a child. He grew up knowing a sense of love, but still felt a bit of emptiness from some missing details, like who exactly his father was, but it would get worse for him one day. While going for some nearby ramen, his aunt ended up being killed by bandits while he ran to Konoha for some help. With the great loss deep in his heart, Naruto now started his new life in Konoha while two powers silently fought inside him.

Now being a full-fledged orphan, he had little money to help get supplies for living off of or for buying ninja tools required for his classes at the ninja academy. Lucky for him there was a young girl who always watched him, even tried to help his unconscious form when he first returned to the village, a little, sweet, and caring girl by the name of Hyuuga Hinata. Being the overly shy girl she was, she could never stand face to face with Naruto without showing some type of blush or even fainting, but she did help him from the shadows. She gave him numerous items, kunai, food, and help with easy taijutsu. She may have been an unknown, but nonetheless, she was a big part of Naruto's life and was unknowingly instrumental in forging his own nindo.

Naruto was still quite the prankster while in the academy, but it changed drastically after his genin exam. Once the third's law was broken by one of his teachers gone evil, Naruto knew of the burden he carried and with it the demon awoke to try and persuade his container into a perfect body, one capable of killing without remorse. Unfortunately for the demon, Enzeru was actively trying to negate his attempts which ended up causing a split personality to emerge within Naruto. One was calm, collected and ready to kill while the other remained goofy and dumb but cared for everyone whether they were a friend or not.

Upon his first big mission to wave, Naruto showed some unknown intelligence as he sent a message to team 8 warning them of danger since they too were journeying to wave at the same time, but through a different path. While on an island in wave, Hinata was perfecting a technique she was creating, ahead of schedule to impress Naruto, when he stumbled onto her training. Since it was so dark, he couldn't see who it was, but he knew she wasn't dressed and also knew it was the same girl that helped him many times in his life. She would continue to remain a mystery to him, but Hinata realized that he did like what he saw, so maybe there was a chance for her.

Later on, Naruto was fighting Haku upon the bridge when he lost control to the demon and nearly killed the boy if it wasn't for Enzeru silently stopping his attack and forcing back the demon's influence. When the battle was over, Naruto was unconscious and team 8 found their way to the same bridge to lend aide. Unfortunately nearly everyone forgot about Naruto which left his care up to Hinata and some of the villagers. Hinata continued to watch over Naruto after he was retuned to Tazuna's house and failed to notice a change in the feathered tattoo as it reacted when she touched it. Naruto woke after she fell asleep and decided to place her in the bed to rest while he went for some fresh air, which leads to the start of Kiba's evil ways.

Kiba himself wasn't really all that evil, but his mother gave him ideas much too young in his life, and that was to pursue and marry the Hyuuga heiress at any cost. Throwing out what few morals he had, Kiba started to interfere in Naruto and Hinata's budding relationship by sowing seeds of deceit among them. At many points he was successful in keeping them apart, but nothing remained that way for very long and they would seem to be drawing closer again, maybe even closer than before. The biggest change in the status of their relationship was during the chuunin exams when Naruto protected her from an attack by her cousin Neji, at the cost of his spot in the final tournament with the help of his newly discovered tenant, which was able to talk with him because of Orochimaru sealing away the Kyuubi with his five pronged seal. After the exams, Naruto was seen more than once sneaking into the hospital to see his new friend and was even caught holding hands more than once.

Even though he wasn't in the chuunin finals, he still went along with training and found a new teacher, the legendary pervert Jiraiya. He taught Naruto how to summon creatures, but in his attempt to summon a toad, he found he could also summon a different type of creature when he summoned a pixy known as Kina. Naruto would always leave Kina with Hinata and they quickly became good friends while they talked together. Later in his training, Naruto struck a deal with the Kyuubi that he would leave him alone in return for control over his cage so he could change things around. When he did so, Naruto failed to see that the new décor was almost identical to the one Enzeru dwelled in and couldn't try to make a connection if it existed.

This takes us to the chuunin exams final. Naruto was watching the fights with Hinata at his side when she suddenly became ill and fainted on him. He tried to get help from someone at the stadium, but got nowhere and decided to head to the hospital for some help. After having to force her upon some asses of doctors, Naruto ran out of the hospital, grief stricken by the severity of her condition. Unfortunately that was the least of his worries as a three headed snake crashed through the main gates. Using his new control over the Kyuubi's chakra, he summoned Gamabunta on his first try and took care of the intruders. After learning about Jiraiya going to help the Third, Naruto and Gamabunta headed after the already transforming Gaara.

Naruto went ahead on foot to try and clear friendlys from the field of battle and enters an arrogance party as Sasuke and Neji were trying to battle the rising sand demon. After reaching their limit, they witnessed Naruto's resolve to protect and move miles beyond the limits of a mere genin as he and Gamabunta fought Gaara and Shukaku. It could have gone either way, but Naruto prevailed slightly and ended Gaara's rampage and even offered his friendship as a way out of killing for acceptance. Sucking up their egos, Neji and Sasuke realized Naruto wasn't such a loser, but would still try and stick with what they knew.

The next events were almost a blur as Naruto helped to find Tsunade to replace the third who managed to survive the invasion attempt, but was still dying of old age and lung cancer. When they returned, Naruto had a new jutsu, the Rasengan, and they all had a new leader, Tsunade.

Shortly after Naruto's return, Sasuke realized his power was becoming less and less when compared with the blonde and decided it was time to seek out Orochimaru. Of course Naruto followed to bring him back, but it wasn't to be. After being mortally wounded by a Chidori, Naruto found himself in a hospital bed with Hinata clinging to him where he opted to swap himself out for a plush frog and left the village for three years with Jiraiya; a trip sure to change everything in his life.

Now with Tsunade's ascension into the title of Hokage, Sarutobi, the Third Hokage felt his job was finished and slipped away silently in the night. Unfortunately Jiraiya felt it was much too dangerous to return from their journey to attend the funeral in Konoha, so they ended up being absent from the solemn affair.

* * *

(Part 2)

During his training, Jiraiya attempted to give Naruto greater control of the demon fox by adjusting his seal, but as a result, the Kyuubi found a way to escape. He formulated a plan to create another body like his jailor but take with it the hatred and any other feeling which would lead to aggression, leaving behind the feelings of love and compassion which would only get in the way. Luckily Enzeru caught wind of his plan and took the Kyuubi's place in that body, leaving the fox in the one incapable of positive feelings.

After training ended, Naruto and the newly formed twin known as Kagami, translates to mirror, returned to Konoha as previously planned. Kagami stuck to the shadows, in the guise of an Anbu, while Naruto was tested for his reintegration. After being tested, the returning shinobi took some time to explore the village again and found something disturbing in the form of a young dark haired girl. It wasn't disturbing like many would suspect but there was a sense of yearning to be near her for some unknown reason. He tried to shrug it off but it was even harder to hide his sudden feeling when he found out that she was stuck in a marriage contract with Kiba. Lucky for everyone, Kagami knew more than he led on and had the contractual documents destroyed.

The next day, Naruto was assigned a mission with Team 8, after Tsunade decided it wouldn't be wise to send Naruto towards the Akatsuki in Suna quite yet and they needed another member to take up the slack left by Kurenai's maternity leave. The new team set out to find the cause of strange wintry conditions happening in an area not quite fit for that weather in the particular time of year. When they located the sudden change in the temperature, they split up into two teams, leaving Naruto in Hinata's company, and started searching for the cause. While searching, Hinata managed to fall through some thin ice and was rescued by Naruto. Now in a nearby cave, he was busy starting a fire and trying his best to warm Hinata after she passed out from the extreme cold. In the end, Hinata was warm again, but was stripped to wearing nothing since her clothing was fully drenched from the water. She woke to finding herself under a blanket in Naruto's arms and felt secure they exchanged some words that basically all but outright told each other of their feelings.

Kiba and Shino found their cave easily and after a few awkward moments they decided to leave the two alone for the rest of the day. It was at this moment that Kiba realized how much of an ass he had been to the both of them and decided to not get in their way anymore. Also during this time, Naruto revealed to Hinata about his inability to sleep because of nightmares and led on to the fact that he didn't quite remember their previous friendship either.

When morning came, they set out to finally locate the cause of the wintry storm. Once they cracked through the icy defensive shell, they were met by a silvery haired girl of about their age, named Yuki. This girl turned out to be the container of the five tailed wolf, and with a little convincing by revealing his own burden in front of all, Naruto got her to come to Konoha as an ally.

Back in Konoha, Naruto decided to have a 'summit' of some of his closest friends, including Sakura and team 8, where he told everyone more in-depth about the Kyuubi and searched their faces for a response. Like expected, they weren't all accepting about the news, but they all realized he was still the same person and as such they shouldn't see him differently.

After the others left, Naruto and Hinata talked for a while until Hinata fell asleep in his arms. Not wanting to wake her, Naruto carried her to the Hyuuga manor where he met Hiashi and decided to have a conversation with him after setting Hinata in her bed. During the conversation, Naruto revealed that he was interested in Hinata, but would take it slow until Hiashi could see exactly what type of a person he was with his own two eyes before casting judgment on his being worthy of her.

The next mission was to retrieve information from an Akatsuki spy, but during the mission, Orochimaru showed up, when caused Naruto to get a sudden spike of anger and release some of the Kyuubi. In his four tailed state, Naruto became a beast uncapable of determining friend or foe and in an indirect attack, he managed to cause Hinata to fall off a cliff. Thanks to Kagami being near Naruto at all times, he summoned a Pegasus to rescue Hinata from the fall. After Naruto was subdued and turned back to normal by Yamato's technique, he fell into a deep depression from seeing the harm he cause to Hinata. Deciding it was best to keep her away from him for her own protection, Naruto broke off the relationship they currently had. Hinata was both sad and pissed off by this but soon found comfort in an Anbu, named Kagami.

It started off as a way to calm Hinata, but before even he knew it, they started to get involved with each other. Knowing it was a bad idea to continue, Kagami decided to tell her about their duality. For some reason it just seemed to make since to her once everything was laid out before her and she became even more determined than before to be with the one she loves in the end. Hinata set out that day to make sure she was near Naruto at all times by training with him in the elemental training.

After a brief issue with a black chakra, Naruto found his affinity for wind and Hinata was set with lightning. They both commenced their training day by day with Hinata getting closer to Naruto's heart each and every time they met. Before he could realize it, Naruto was back with Hinata in his arms as they flew on a large white dragon, who had a deep secret that was yet to be revealed. They flew towards the battle between Shikamaru's team, thanks to intel from Yugito, the carrier of the two tails, and the Akatsuki and arrived quickly as Naruto showed off his newest technique with the Rasenshuriken. The one Akatsuki was dealt with after that attack while Shikamaru acted on his own trap and took out the other member. On their return to the village, they found a guy which held the seven tails going by the name of Rai. Like usual he was quickly brought to Naruto's side just like Yugito and Yuki. Now back to training, Naruto decided not to resist his feelings for Hinata any longer.

Not much time went by before another mission came up after hearing about the death of Orochimaru at Sasuke's hand. Deciding it was best to act and find Itachi, the mission was started. It ended without success, but many things were learned. Naruto now knew what each member of Sasuke's team looked like and even was able to measure his ability with the help of clones. They also managed to bring back Jugo since he was abandoned after the stalemate between the Uchiha brothers which also resulted in the death of Kisame.

While they were away on their mission, Jiraiya headed out on his own mission to battle with the Akatsuki leader, Pein. Little was known about the fight, but all that Tsunade could guess was that he died after hearing the reports and not hearing back from him in particular. She knew that day was coming, but didn't want to face it so soon. She was about to tell Naruto about it, but decided to hold off until after the Anbu selections.

Of course Naruto and Hinata made it look easy with their cooperation as a team and were able to defeat Hiashi to get a mission item reserved for them. After the fight, Hiashi actually found out who his opponents were and really couldn't be happier as he thought about how powerful the children of a Hyuuga and a Hokage could be.

After dropping off their item, Tsunade ordered them to a private hot springs where she broke the news to Naruto that Jiraiya never returned. This led to revealing that Naruto had to leave once more to Myoukobu Mountain in search of answers. Both Naruto and Hinata were saddened by the need for him to leave once more and decided to spend the rest of the day together. The next day Naruto and Kagami left for Suna after Hinata kissed them both revealing that she knew they were but the same person.

Once in Suna, Naruto and Kagami rejoined into one being and gave the sand ninja quite a show at the chakra shown off during the process. After a bit of rest, Naruto resumed his search for the entrance to the toad's realm and managed to enter it as he passed out from dehydration.

Throughout this time, Naruto had some strange dreams which were sure to continue. They consisted of a display of Armageddon, a meeting between Nine beings as Armageddon was happening, a meeting between one of the nine, a being shrouded in darkness and a different being not of the nine, one bathed in light, which seemed to have a relationship with that man. There was no explanation as to what the dreams meant, but Naruto knew he would find out eventually once he returned from his new training.

Naruto finally returned after his training with the toads, and one unexpected teacher amongst the toads, and found that three years had passed during his training. He found out that Yuki, Yugito, and Rai had managed to climb to the status of Kage in the remaining villages leaving Naruto the last of the remaining Jinchuuriki to make that step. He didn't care about that step as much as he wanted to see the girl he came to love, Hinata.

* * *

**Uyoku Myou **

(Wings of Life/Destiny)

Part Three: Revelations Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

A man could be seen stepping confidently down the uneven path to the village of Konoha. The sheer power and strength displayed through the way he presented himself could make even some of the most seasoned ninja flinch at his movements. He was dressed in loose black martial arts style pants and matching shirt with a bright orange kanji on the back and a small red spiral on his left side of his chest. His head was covered with a black bandana leaving only his piercing blue eyes to look out across the land with the slightest hint of whisker marks left on his defined face. He didn't have a happy smile on his face, but more of a saddened and painful one as he continued down the road. He stepped through the gates of the village with authority and confidence of someone returning home.

"Hey, you there, halt." Called out one of the guards at the gate. The intruder looked back at the source of the voice and just shrugged before completely disappearing in a plume of black smoke. "What the hell was that?" The other guard asked the first.

"Our imagination?" He offered.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Came the other's reply

* * *

On the other side of the village an identical plume of smoke carried into the breeze revealing the same blue eyed man. He took a few steps until he was at another set of large gates with a guard on each side.

"Can we help you?" Called out a guard

"I'm looking for Hinata." He replied as his heart thumped faster at his anticipation.

"Oh, one of those, good luck. She is around the side on the manor training in the garden area. You'll know she's there with the guys standing around watching her train with their mouths open." The darkly dressed man's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Really? Has anyone gotten close to her?" He asked.

"Not any that remain conscious for long. She hasn't chosen her fiancé yet so they are all trying to impress her." The guard looked put off by the actions of these men but it was a comfort to the returning ninja.

"Well, I guess it is time to try my hand at it." The man revealed as he tried to smile through the pain in his body.

"Right, I bet you $500 she doesn't give you a second glance." HE stopped with an eyebrow raised at the offer.

"Deal." He started walking in the direction pointed out with the guard following to see just what would happen. They finally stepped into an area where there were nearly twenty guys watching a small woman striking a log in the garden furiously. She was even more attractive than the last time he saw her. Her hair was a little longer, but was kept out of her face by a single tie near the end of her pony tail as it flowed over an elegant looking shirt bearing a simple yin-yang symbol on the back complimenting her usual pants. Gone was the large jacket that hid everything, and in its place was a gorgeous young woman with plenty of curves in the correct places. He continued watching her go through some simple movements and realized she wasn't even breaking a sweat in her exhibition. He decided it was enough watching and started towards her.

"You are looking very beautiful Hinata." He complimented from a small distance in a rather deep voice that has matured further since he left. The voice was low, but seemingly familiar to her, as she turned and just stared into his blue eyes. It felt like she could fall into his eyes as her mouth fell open to reveal her surprise and she started slowly walking towards him like her feet had a mind of its own. Suddenly her mouth snapped shut and a massive smile spread across her face with the slight trickling of tears in her eyes and before she realized it, she was running at him at full speed. He easily caught her in his arms and hugged her tightly as they twirled around from her momentum. She reached up and ripped off his bandana revealing his spiky blonde hair and immediately ran her fingers through it before pulling his face into direct contact with her lips giving him the most passionate kiss in existence. She pulled him even closer as her eager tongue made contact with his as they twirled around each other. Pulling away slowly she looked up into his eyes with a smile.

"Naruto-kun, don't ever leave me again, it was pure torture with out you."

"I had my share of torture as well Hinata." He replied as he still held her body tight against his. His hand gently stroked her side and he smiled happily. "I think you grew a little bit Hinata."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are a bit bigger and softer…" He couldn't finish before she cut in a bit angry and a little saddened.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" After a quiet chuckle he answered.

"Hell no, you are just no longer a girl, but a woman; a woman I love. I was just saying your curves are more pronounced; meaning you are gorgeous."

"So you still love me?" She asked in a flirtatious voice.

"Definitely, more so than when I left, but we'll have to talk about that soon."

"Ok, you are all you now, right?" Hinata asked as she looked around the immediate area for any signs of Kagami.

"Yep, all the happiness and anger all tied into one." She smiled happily and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good." She lifted her head back in front of his face and took another quick kiss before breaking apart the hug. She happily ran over to the stump she was beating on before and charged a powerful Jyuken blast, which almost could be confused with a Rasengan if you didn't know any better, and rammed it into the stump shattering it into many pieces. The small splinters fell to the ground as they crackled and sizzled under the amount of lightning based chakra forced into it. With a satisfied smile, she picked up her water bottle and walked back to Naruto's side with a happy bounce in her step.

"Ok Naruto-kun, let's go for that talk." Naruto raised a hand in a friendly gesture to the guard that followed him and to the other guys watching his Hinata as they both started out to talk privately. The guys watching her were speechless at what they saw, the newcomer was just accepted by the most sought after female in the village, but after hearing who he actually was, there was little surprise left. For many she wasn't the most beautiful in the village, though, but what very little she lacked in that department was easily compensated by being from a rich clan, that was why everyone was after her from the moment they heard that Naruto had left. The other guys didn't dare follow them now since the knew not a single one was close to her ninja ability and could be beat down easily by her, not to mention Naruto, so they all dispersed seeing they lost the game that they didn't know they weren't ever in.

Once alone in the small grove of trees beyond the Hyuuga grounds, Naruto turned to Hinata right as she gave him a sly smile and pounced on him, catching him by surprise. Hinata had him to the ground easily, with her on top of him ravaging his lips like today was their last. She started making cute little noises advertising how much she was enjoying their make out session as she tried to kiss deeper, but found it wasn't possible since she was already there. His hands were resting on her well defined hips moving every so often making her want to stay in that position for years on end, but knew they really needed to talk, although that really could wait for just a few more minutes. The few minutes passed and she decided it was enough, for now, and broke apart. She giggled seeing his lips drenched in their saliva and brought her hand to his lips, wiping away the excess moisture.

"I've missed you Naruto-kun, while you were away from me I nearly went insane, I spent my nights wondering if I'd ever see you again. I'm glad you're here back with me; I love you like there's no end. I don't ever want to be apart from you; I would gladly risk being captured by your enemies if I knew the torture I had to endure these past years, just never leave me again." She told him while still keeping him pinned to the ground

"Do you really love me that much?" She just hugged him tight and stayed lying on his chest looking into his eyes.

"That and much more Naruto-kun."

"Good." Naruto pushed her off of him, disappointing the young woman, and sat up. "Then I have a question to ask you, before you answer you must know that there is no going back and no way out, once you accept, it is forever."

"I understand, what is your question?" She knew something big was coming and she only hoped it was what Kagami had told her about years ago.

"Will you be with me forever? Will you consent to be my wife?" She looked at him incredulously with a sparkle of being overjoyed in her eyes.

"Of course, always. There is nothing I'd rather do. So does this mean we're strong enough for our enemies?"

"Not yet, that is why I told you my question was forever." He took off his shirt revealing cut muscles beyond the tank top, and even more prominent was the black tattoo running down his arm. "This tattoo is linked to a being of great power. I know Kagami revealed some things, but there is more. She sealed herself away to help me sleep as a child, much like how you helped me sleep before I left again. Having two sources of power is not healthy for a person and that was how there were two of us, one held the Kyuubi while the other held the tattoo and Enzeru. It was actually a plan for the Kyuubi to escape, but it was easily made into a way to prolong my life. I only fully knew what the tattoo's destiny was after rejoining with my other half, and that is to be with you. It belongs to one that is pure of heart and would love me unconditionally, which turns out to be you and only you."

"Will it hurt?" Naruto smiled, he knew she was the only one for him, especially since she didn't really think much at all before agreeing to marry him and accept the new circumstances without knowing if there were consequences.

"Me yes, you no, but it will kill me if I don't separate from it, and soon."

"Ok, but…

"The tattoo links me to you, so there can be no other person for us. If we even try, we will feel like our hearts are being ripped out."

"I see, so when do you want to do this?" Hinata didn't want to advertise the fact that she really liked the security of knowing he would never be able to be with another woman. It was almost too much that he actually decided she was the only person he would ever be with; she was just so ecstatic that she would do anything for him.

"Give me your hand." She held out her hand like instructed and Naruto immediately took it and gently caressed her skin in his hand. "This will hurt me and I might squeeze your hand hard." He warned before the tattoo flashed a dark blue and started to turn white snaking from his shoulder and making its way to his hand. Once there it continued onward to Hinata's skin and traveled up her arm, like it came down his, but continued further under her clothing. Both of their arms were illuminated with the bright light as Naruto was grunting and screaming through his clenched teeth with the pain. Hinata looked saddened by his suffering, but knew it was better than letting him die instead. Suddenly relief fell over his face as the light faded away leaving only a single black feather tattoo on his bicep and a huge series of white tattoos that covered nearly every inch of Hinata's body, only her face and hands weren't touched.

"Those tattoos look good on you Hinata. If your skin was any paler you couldn't see them at all." Hinata looked at her arms and the parts of her legs that were bare and decided she liked the look. It wasn't obvious until you really got up close to inspect them. Under a whim, she pulled her shirt up and saw the existence of the markings all over her abs.

"They are kind of pretty, but why so many?"

"_I can tell you that_." Hinata jumped when she heard a female voice while Naruto smiled knowing what she was going through.

"Who are you?" Hinata called out a loud causing Naruto to laugh. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe I looked that stupid when I asked the same thing. You can just think the words instead." Hinata gave a little pout making Naruto scoot closer to her and pull her into his lap where she rested on his shoulder with his arms tightly around her.

'Nice and comfy.' She thought, completely forgetting about the voice until it spoke again.

"_Hinata, did you forget about me already?"_

'Oh, sorry, I just really feel happy right now.'

"_That's understandable. I just wanted you to know that I knew you really liked him from the start. When you touched his tattoo, while in wave as a genin, I contacted you and left the memory of that song with you. It was an ancient song that is only pleasant to compatible mates, and animals, and not to ones that wouldn't suit you. I had my eye on you all this time just waiting to see if Naruto would come to like you in his own time, and it is obvious that he did. Through the next few months I will teach you about what my power grants to you. Also, the reason you have more tattoos than he did is that my power was localized in him, meaning Naruto could only access it through one arm and you will have access to it in any part of your being. I will tell you this first, only the last stage of my power can do harm to another, everything else will only heal."_

'So I can protect and heal Naruto-kun whenever he gets hurt?'

"_Exactly, and you will be able to heal him better than Tsunade. It will take a lot of chakra but you can actually regenerate small amounts of limbs, like if he was to lose a hand, you could most likely heal it back to full functioning, but I wouldn't want to rely on it."_

'I see…'

"_Alright, enough talking, you have a new fiancée to spend some time with." _Hinata reached up and kissed Naruto's cheek basically telling him that their conversation was over and wanted his attention.

"Hi Hinata, I want to show you something, follow my hands." Showing her a series of hand signs that seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place, he paused and touched the ground.

"You try. Don't put too much chakra into it." Nodding she mimicked the hand signs and slapped the ground sending out her chakra. In a small poof of smoke, there stood, well flapped, a tiny blue winged pixy with a smile.

"Kina!" Hinata shouted as the little mystical being flew up to get a closer look of her older form.

"_Hi Hinata, I see you two finally got together. I swear if he wasn't so stupid back then he would have kissed you, but he never caught on."_

"Hey I can still hear you Kina." Naruto reminded.

"_I figured as much, but you were still stupid."_

"So, it probably wouldn't have lasted if we got together that early. I'd do it all exactly the same way now that I know I end up with her in the end."

"Yeah, I'd give up having you early if I knew we'd get engaged like this." Hinata brought up with a smile.

"_What? You're engaged!?"_

"Yes, Naruto proposed a few minutes ago. I have so much I want to talk to you about, but right now I just want to be in Naruto's arms since I haven't seen him for almost three years."

"_Ok, you do that, I see some flowers I want to look at. Oh, I'll be staying for a while; at least until you two get married, then again I may just decide to pop back into my realm if you guys get a little too steamy."_ Kina flew off in search of the flower she was eyeing leaving the couple alone.

"So you like your new ability?" Naruto asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, it is great to see Kina again, but I just want to be with you for a while."

"No problem, it'll just be the two of us for at least an hour or two." Naruto smiled at her before brushing a lock of hair off her cheek and stooped down taking her in a love filled kiss. Somehow they ended up falling over, but they didn't care and kept kissing for the next couple of minutes. They kept up for a few more moments until Naruto's knee inadvertently made contact between Hinata's legs. She easily ignored it and continued kissing, but soon the slight movements started exciting her flesh and she let out an uncontrolled moan as she broke off and pushed away from him while blushing and panting.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"You, your leg touching… I, too much." She tried to say through her clouded mind. Naruto looked down and blushed when he realized what he was inadvertently touching.

"Oh, sorry, I'll be more careful."

"No, don't, it's just too much to take in. It felt good, even though you didn't know what you had done, we just need more time after being together again before we go there."

"Really? You certainly are forward with those wants of yours." Naruto was quite surprised at the advertising of wanting something more physical, he really wanted to go slower, but if she were to push it…

"I have thought about what it would be like for quite some time and it is natural to want that at our age, especially when I love you so much."

"I love you too Hinata, now how about we go to baa-chan, I haven't checked in yet, you were the first person I came to. I know I promised you a few hours together, but I think you need some time to settle down."

"Yeah." Hinata stood up and found her water bottle and took a long drink. "Want some?" She asked after panting from the long gulp.

"Sure." He handed the bottle back after a short drink and threw his shirt back on before taking her hand in his and started the walk to the Hokage tower. "Hey Kina, we're going." He shouted to the area. Within moments the small pixy was fluttering energetically overhead keeping up with their pace.

* * *

Naruto wore a huge smile as he flung the door of Tsunade's Office open with a large racket.

"Baa-chan! I'm back!" Papers were flying in every direction showing that she was sleeping before she was awakened in a very rude manner. She was about to pummel everyone within sight of her, that was until she saw a very happy Hyuuga girl hanging of a tall blonde's arm.

"Naruto?" Tsunade was up in seconds and held him in a crushing hug. "You weren't supposed to take this long; cutting it a bit close?"

"Yeah, well, days are weird over there, oh, I believe there is a strange toad that would like to talk to you. Here is the scroll to directly summon him."

"Huh, wait, what toad would want to talk to me?"

"Oh, you'll see. I'll leave with Hinata now and catch up… Oh and I'm unofficially engaged right now, I'll have to talk to Hiashi to make it official, but that can wait… See ya Baa-chan!" Naruto tossed her the scroll and left the room with Hinata in tow while Tsunade curiously looked at the scroll.

"Now what toad would want to see me?" Opening the scroll, Tsunade looked it over before smearing some blood across the parchment causing it to burst into smoke only to reveal a small hand sized toad. "What the hell is this!? I bet it can't even talk." After she made that statement, the toad leapt from the desk and into her cleavage earning a shrieking sound in return. Tsunade jumped around as she flung her clothes off in search of the scaly intruder until she was completely naked, except for her undergarments. She let out a sigh as she leaned up against the door so no intruders could enter in her current state and tightly held the toad in her hand. "I should just kill you now for what you have seen little toad."

"It'd be worth it." The toad muttered but quickly covered its mouth with it's webbed feet. "Uh, I mean… Ribbit?" Tsunade looked at the toad for a moment, looking directly into the toad's eyes which were looking directly at her bare chest with a delighted and a very much perverted grin. She looked at her own chest and back to the toad when she noticed some faint red markings under his eyes.

"Oh hell no!" Tsunade quickly cocked her hand back and chucked the toad at the wall in an attempt to kill it, but instead, it just broke through the wall cementing her fear. "I'm going to kill you JIRAIYA!"

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the streets of Konoha, talking of their time away when they heard a loud screaming sound coming right for them. Just in the nick of time, the little toad Tsunade threw through the wall was caught by Naruto's expert reflexes.

"Didn't go too well did it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it actually went better than I imagined… she stripped down to nothing but her green panties." The look of the toad just grossed Naruto out as he threw the amphibian to the ground where it poofed into a larger toad complete with his distinct headband.

"I didn't want to know what Baa-chan wore for underwear Ero-Gama!"

"_Naruto-kun, why does that ugly guy look like an even uglier toad?" _Kina asked after seeing the transformation.

"Hey, I'm not ugly… Wait, this is that pixy you summoned? How can I see her?"

"Naruto-kun, who is this toad?" Hinata wondered since there was something about him that seemed familiar.

"Glad you asked little lady… I have no enemies in the east nor west, I am the…"

"Legendary pervert, Jiraiya, who is going to die for a second time!" Growled a pissed off Hokage.

"Uh… I've got to run… er, hop…" In a streak of light, Jiraiya and Tsunade were gone chasing after each other.

"Naruto-kun… Just what the hell happened in the past three years?" Hinata has accepted some pretty strange things over the past years, but a sannin dying and becoming a toad was starting to stretch it a bit.

"I'll tell you, but I'd suspect I'd have to run through the story many different times as we meet people, so lets wait until we find everyone first, it can wait so just accept that it did happen."

"Ok, but there won't be too many around anymore. Kiba went with Yuki to Mist and Shino is hard to find after he was married in a clan marriage, I still don't even know her name or what she looks like. Shikamaru is a permanent liaison to Suna, and I think you know why…"

"So Temari actually captured a shadow, eh?" Hinata giggled and nodded her head before continuing.

"Sakura and Ino have been doing some weird things with guys… uh… together.

"At the same time!?"

"Yep, real kinky in my opinion, but as long as they don't bother me with it, I could care less, not what I'm into."

"Really? And what are you into then?" Hinata smiled and blushed.

"Just you, me and _nothing_ else, but you're going to have to wait before I make my dreams become reality." Naruto smiled and could only imagine what she had planned.

"Interesting… I think it'll be worth the wait. So what about Choji and Neji's group?"

"Hard to tell with Neji, he seems to have something going with Tenten at times, then it seems he hates her and then you have Lee, he is so strange. I know he likes Sakura and all, but he is just… I don't know… gay." Naruto burst out laughing hysterically as he thought about all the weird things he had seen the green ninja do, and worse of all was who he would do it with. All the man hugs with Gai and the wearing of tight spandex while trying to get other guys to wear them too. Naruto's laughing suddenly stopped after that realization.

"You think so?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Can't tell, but now you see that it could be possible."

"Yeah, I'll have to get him wearing something else; that would be horrible for him."

"Maybe, if he isn't gay… Now Choji is hard to figure as well. I think he likes Ino, but with all the weird stuff she does, he always get uneasy around her when she starts flirting… or maybe it is because he joined her in one of those escapades… Oh well, all I really care about is my Naruto-kun." Hinata playfully smiled and buried her face in Naruto's clothing. She just loved getting as close to him as possible at every chance she has.

"Well, finding our friends is getting weirder by the moment, how about we take care of the hard stuff first…?"

"You want to go there so soon?" Hinata asked with slight disappointment.

"Yeah, may as well since he could become a thorn in my side if we don't do things properly."

"I guess…" Hinata wasn't too sure about how that conversation was going to go, but after feeling his gentle kiss as motivation, she decided it wouldn't be all that bad. "Let's go Kina-chan, you'll get to see a great Hyuuga argument." Hinata warned with great enthusiasm as the couple started down towards the Manor.

"_Will it be that bad?"_

"Most likely." Naruto commented offhandedly.

"Naruto-kun, just don't try to piss him off, it would suck for the both of us." Hinata reminded, hoping to keep him civil.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll try."

* * *

(Ending Notes)

Well, the actual chapter was a bit short, but that is all I have edited as of yet. So, since that is all for now, see you next week….Later


	30. Part 3: Revelations: Chapter 2

Let's put this simple, things are getting quite interesting in my life. I decided I should put you all on alert that if need be, I will ignore this story. I don't plan on it, but if my attention is needed else where, real life take precedence over fanfiction. What we may end up with is a quicker run to the end that desired, but that's life…

**

* * *

**

Uyoku Myou 

**(Wings of Life/Destiny)**

**Part Three: Revelations Chapter 2

* * *

**

Naruto and Hinata came to the large complex of houses as tension started to build for them as they knew what had to be done. They stepped through the main gates with forced confidence and came upon a Hyuuga man standing in front of their destination, Hiashi's study.

"I'm sorry, but Hyuuga-sama asked to not be disturbed for the day."

"That is not acceptable." Hinata declared with a hint of disgust. "Tell him that he should stop reading that book (what book? What other book is there?) and grant Naruto and I an audience, we have an important matter to discuss." With a sigh, the man turned to the door.

"Very well Hinata-sama." The man eased carefully into the room for a few seconds and came back out with a displeased look. "You may enter now." Hinata led the way into the room and knelt on one of the kneeling pillows as Naruto followed and did the same next to her.

"Now then, first, welcome back Naruto. And second, what did you wish to speak to me about that needed my immediate attention?" Hiashi demanded.

"Well, uh, Hyuuga-san, do you remember the talk I had with you almost 4 years ago?" Seeing a slight nod, Naruto took a large breath and continued. "Well, it is time for your decision. Just today I asked Hinata to become my wife and I would really like your permission to do so." Naruto pushed out the fears he held inside because this one moment could either make him an enemy to the Hyuuga or an ally because either way he was going to marry Hinata.

"Before we get into those talks, I require one answer… Why do you call me Hyuuga-san when it is polite to use –sama with a person of greater status?" Naruto smiled and looked over at Hinata, who was getting slightly worried about that mischievous look.

"Because from what I've found out, we are quite close to the same status right now and when I become Hokage, you'll have to refer to me as Naruto-sama, or maybe Uzumaki-sama." Naruto enjoyed the look of surprise and interest on Hiashi's face and started to feel a bit more relaxed.

"Naruto-kun, what did you find out about yourself?" Hinata asked immediately, she didn't want to be left out of any part of his life and he was hiding something thet was obviously important.

"I actually found out who my father was. I was told about my mother, Uzumaki Kushina, by my aunt in the short time I spent with her, but she always avoided telling me who my father was. It wasn't until I met up with Jiraiya again in the toad realm that I finally found out who he was. At first I was pissed at both Jiraiya and my father, one for keeping the secret and the other for what he left me with, but in time I decided it really was his only choice, but sometimes I think there was more to his decision than just saving the village."

"That story doesn't make sense, Jiraiya-sama is dead." Hiashi reminded

"Yes and no, he still lives, but he is stuck as a toad now, well not really a toad, but that is another story."

"That is… strange." Hiashi shook his thought from his head and continued. "Now then, the other part about your father saving the village, if he did that then I should know of him." Naruto's grin came back in full force from the information he was about to reveal he was just surprised that he hadn't shouted it from the rooftops yet.

"You definitely know of him, and yes he did save the village at the cost of his life…" Naruto paused for some added suspense, only to irritate Hiashi some more.

"Out with it! Who is your father!"

"He is the very same man that cursed me to be hunted by my village and the Akatsuki, Namikaze Minato was my father. He was secretly married to my mother a few weeks before he became the Fourth Hokage." Hinata had a look of shock and awe on her face, she always thought the two of them had a similar appearance and silently imagined that he was his son and could have the status to take her away from the Hyuuga clan, but now that it was true, it seemed like a dream. Hiashi just sat down in a huff and rubbed his temples.

"Some tried to tell me of the uncanny resemblance between the two of you, but I didn't want to see it. Something told me they were right, but it really took coming from your mouth to make me believe. You sound so much like him now and look even closer; you are the Yondaime's son. I guess that leaves the next decision to me. I will allow you to enter into marriage with my daughter providing you give a suitable dowry befitting of the clan's heiress." Hiashi looked up and smirked, just because he was able to marry his daughter doesn't mean he'd make it easy.

"Explain what a dowry is so I know what I must do."

"A dowry is usually something of great value that is given to show your ability to care for your bride. It would be given back in its entirety upon the wedding day, but if you were to break off the wedding, then the bride's family would keep it for the inconvenience cast upon them."

"So all I have to do is come up with something of value to show my devotion to Hinata and you'll allow the marriage? And in the long run it won't cost me a thing since I get it back?"

"That is correct, but it has to be worth more than what a Hyuuga wedding costs, which is quite a bit since we love huge weddings." Hinata looked saddened, she wanted to get married to her love, but it was going to be nearly impossible. Even if she and Naruto were to pool their entire life earnings, there would still not be enough to cover half of a Hyuuga wedding.

"Then…" Naruto thought for a moment, he knew the necklace he was wearing was easily worth more than the village they were living in, but it was also needed for the future since he found out it was what fully powered the key to the Kyuubi's cell and helped keep his power in check. He would be endangering the village if he offered that which would be inconceivable. "I have made my decision, I could have offered you my crystal necklace which was given to me by Tsunade, it is worth more than an entire mountain, but it has to stay with me, not even for my love can I give it up because in doing so I could endanger her life. I have nothing else of any monetary value to offer therefore I will gladly give you my life as a dowry. Hinata means everything to me and I can't live without her, so in the event that we don't get married, I ask that someone ends my life so I won't have to continue without her."

All three people in the study remained emotionless, it was definitely a strange dowry to give. Hinata secretly didn't like the choice but also knew there was no way they wouldn't get married she was just afraid that Naruto was basically placing his life in the hands of her father. Hiashi on the other hand loved the guts Naruto had just for offering that as a possibility. Throughout the history of the village there has never been a person willing to let their life hang in the balance of a relationship. After a few long moments, Hiashi broke the silence.

"I believe the life of a capable ninja is a commodity that has no limit to what it is worth, as such, by offering your life for her hand in marriage is something I have never heard of before. You have offered something more valuable then necessary and clearly have proven your devotion to my daughter; I accept your offer. Hinata, you have done well in choosing your mate and although I haven't shown it, I do still love you my daughter. Live well and die happy."

Hinata couldn't believe her ears, her father readily accepted her marriage to Naruto and even supported it, even more surprising was the small smile he was trying to hide. And to top it all off, Naruto was the son of the great Yondaime Hokage which just by association would get him some respect from the villagers. She couldn't think of anything better in her life as she jumped to her feet and ran to her father where she held him in a surprising hug. Hiashi was definitely caught by surprise by this as he stood completely rigid until he slowly put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata, our clan has gotten cold and harsh through the years, a direction that we never should have taken, but somehow you have turned out so loving. I can't express everything, but it will be up to you to show this clan exactly what love is and bring them back into the clan we once were, Now go, you need to spend time with your fiancé." Hinata smiled and sniffled back a tear before releasing him and walked back to Naruto's side. He returned her smile and stood next to her, silently taking her hand in his and heading for the door. They expected another comment or something about not getting too _close_, but it never came. It didn't bother them in the least since if they were going to go that far, then no one else could sway them one way or another. After leaving the study, the couple found themselves back on the streets of Konoha when they saw a large blur pass them followed by another

"Get back here pervert!" Came the pissed voice of Tsunade over the dull roar of the busy streets. Naruto let out a low chuckle, everything seemed to be getting about as close to normal as it could, but this peace was sure to not last. Sasuke was still out there searching for his brother while the remaining Akatsuki were due to come out of hiding again, but this time catching the bijou was going to be quite a bit harder now that they were all kage level ninja.

"Naruto-kun…?" He turned and looked into her pearly eyes and noticed she was waiting for something.

"Sorry Hinata, I was lost in thought there, what did you want?"

"Um… N-nothing." She quickly looked away with a blush on her face which made Naruto notice that he may have missed something interesting and important.

"Say, Hinata, would you like to go to Ichiraku's with me, I'm getting kind of hungry and it has been a few years."

"Sure Naruto-kun." She quickly hid her disappointment in a sweet smile and followed Naruto to the familiar restaurant. They took a seat at the bar and waited for Teuchi to show up for their order.

"Hinata, I never really got to thank you for all you did for me over the years, especially in the academy." Her head flew up quickly as she looked into his blazing blue eyes. "Kagami put it all together, the kunai and even that girl on the water. I keep learning more and more about how much you've always cared for me and it just helps my love for you grow."

"Naruto-kun…" She gently held his face in her hands as she drew him closer and let out a small sigh when she felt their lips touch.

"Alright, what'll have?... Oh my…" they quickly separated with smiles and blushes across their faces and looked towards the young lady asking for their orders.

"Just bring out a couple of everything Ayame-chan." Naruto ordered with a wide grin.

"Naruto!? Father, Naruto-kun is back!" The old man peaked out of the kitchen area with a broad smile.

"Welcome back Naruto, the first two are on me… Oh and I see you finally got him Hyuuga-san." He mentioned which brought a deeper blush to Hinata's face.

"Enough teasing father, now get some ramen cooking!" Ayame smiled and politely bowed to the pair before running into the back to help expedite the orders.

"Am I always the last to know how people feel?" Naruto asked with a false defeated look on his face.

"Yes you are, but I love you despite it." The two enjoyed their time together as they snuck glances at each other over the meal while attempting not to forget about Kina still fluttering behind them while enjoying the display the couple were unknowingly offering. When the meal was finished, the sun had already retreated and left them in the darkness of the night.

"Ok, I'll walk you home Hinata. Tomorrow I will tell you all about training. I'm sure everyone will have heard about my return here, so they'll be around."

"Sounds good." They walked the nearly empty streets back to the large Hyuuga manor when Naruto stopped at the gate.

"I'm glad I got to see you again Hinata, I do love you so much."

"I love you too." After sealing the end of the night with a long kiss, they both smiled as they turned away to head to their own sleeping quarters for the night.

* * *

Hinata had a happy smile on her face as she ran through the Hyuuga manor towards her room. She elegantly dodged and weaved around some members on their way to bed before she ended up in her large room. She couldn't hold any excitement inside as she started giggling.

"I'm getting married…" She fell onto the bed with a long drawn out sigh and closed her eyes, imagining how everything would be.

"_Hinata, I'm heading back to my realm, feel free to summon me again if you need to talk. I can tell you'll be occupied for a while."_ Kina smiled at Hinata and her slightly startled visage showing that she nearly forgot about the small pixy.

"Ok Kina, goodbye." With a little wave the small pixy disappeared to her realm. Hinata closed her eyes again and drifted to sleep while thinking of marrying her love.

* * *

"Naruto… NARUTO!" The blonde ninja bolted straight up in bed, but saw nothing other than complete darkness. He could see all parts of his body like it was day, but there was just a void around him. "It's about time…" Called out a booming voice.

"Huh? Who are you, where are you?" Naruto shouted into the dark.

"No more questions… Don't rely on the Kyuubi's chakra, there may be some issues with it soon. I don't have much more time other than this I will be on the surface soon, you'll just have to figure out how to wake me…

* * *

"NAAAARUTOOO!!"

"Shit, everyone is yelling for me…" Naruto started throwing some clothes on as another loud knock sounded at the door. "I'm coming already!" He shouted irritably as he answered the door in only a pair of pants.

"Good, I heard you returned." Naruto looked out the door and saw the sparkling green eyes of his old pink haired teammate.

"Yeah, what do you want Sakura-chan?" Naruto felt leery of the look she was giving as she pushed her way into his apartment; she was up to something "Gee, why don't you come in?" Naruto shut the door behind him and flopped down on the couch.

"So Naruto… Ino and I were talking and we had some questions about shadow clones."

"Ok, shoot." Naruto definitely knew something wasn't quite right here but humored her anyways.

"How close to the original are they? I know they look the same, but how close?"

"They're absolutely identical. If you need to use the bathroom before performing the technique, then all those clones will need to go." Naruto revealed but was waiting for the look of disgust on Sakura for being a little too informative, but it never came.

"Hmm, so everything works the way the real one does…" Sakura had a thinking look on her face and looked back at Naruto when a smile crept on her face, and not a normal smile.

"Uh, yeah… where are you going with this?" He asked, feeling a slight tinge of fear.

"An experiment… Could I borrow, say, six clones for the day?"

"And what type of experiment is this?"

"Ah don't worry, your clones wont be harmed, in fact they may not want to leave." She replied, smiling happily.

"What are you going to do to them, dress them in women's clothing?"

"No, something more interesting for them than that, but I'm keeping it a secret." Now Naruto really knew something was up and he had a feeling he knew what, after what Hinata had told him the other day.

"You do know that shadow clones retain their memories, so when they are canceled, then I get the memories, right?"

"Uh... I do remember something like that…" Her smile faded away and now she was the one second guessing her plan.

"That means every single action they take and every sight and feeling they get, are just like I did them myself when they return to me."

"Um, yeah… on second thought I don't think we'll be needing them after all. ThanksNarutobye!" The last phrase was a blur as she spat out the words and ran from his apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"I knew it, she and Ino wanted some action without repercussions, clones can't transmit diseases or impregnate… They did their homework, but not quite enough of it…" Naruto slowly shut the door and flopped back onto the couch to finally think about what his dream meant.

* * *

Naruto finished dressing after getting nowhere with deciphering his dream and decided to get out of his apartment. Just as he was leaving, he bumped into Hinata as she was on her way to meet him.

"Oh, Hi Naruto-kun."

"Hey Hinata, you coming by to find me?"

"No, I was really just looking for a random old guy to make out with."

"Hmm, well if we live to that point, I'll be old and you could have memory issues so it would seem like you're making out with a random old guy."

"Naruto, that's mean, I don't want to have memory issues."

"Fine, I'll have the memory issues then, that way I won't remember all the cute girls that I made a pass at while walking with my cane." Naruto bent over like an old guy with a cane and started walking around Hinata. "Hey there sweet thing, nice ass." He declared in a mocking old guy voice before he grabbed Hinata's ass firmly. Hinata let out a surprised gasp by his sudden movement, but found herself now face to face with him while he still had a hold on her. "You know there'll be no other but you, right?" Hinata smiled and closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her lips before making blissful contact.

"Mmm, let's go Naruto-kun." She quietly sighed after they parted.

"Yeah…" He took her hand gently and led the way for the two of them into the shopping district of Konoha. Hinata had always liked walking through and looking at all the small shops and had wondered what it'd be like do be in the very situation she was currently in. In the midst of her reminiscing, Naruto stopped which brought her halt as she turned to see what got his attention.

"Let's go in there." Hinata looked to where he was suggesting and didn't think much of it at the time. They both stepped into the elegant little shop and smiled at all the little sparkling items.

"Well hello you two, fancy a look at anything?"

"No, we're just brows…." Hinata started but was stopped by a gesture from Naruto.

"Rings… show us some rings." Hinata's eyes widened, she never thought he would follow through so soon. She was feeling overjoyed about the occasion, but tried to keep her excitement down.

"Sure, we have many kinds what type are you looking for?"

"Engagement… she already said yes." He replied with a happy smile

"Hmm, to a Hyuuga? Main branch even?"

"Yep, to my Hinata-chan."

"I see, so you are looking for something fitting of a Hyuuga princess, I guess this is my lucky day. Come, I have many things un seen to normal people." The man quickly locked the door and put the closed sign in the window before leading the way into a back room. After punching in a secret code, they entered yet another back room. This smaller room was glistening with rare gems and metals, it was unbelievable that an old guy like this could have so many rare pieces of jewelry.

"Alright, take a gander and see what strike your fancy Hyuuga-sama." Hinata smiled and started taking in all the rings set aside on one side of the room. She started looking at all the strangely crafted bands of gold and platinum and noticed a ring with small swirls of white and black throughout the piece. It was interesting looking, but it was much too big for her small finger, so she passed it by. She continued on further down the line as the rings got larger gems and just seemed too gaudy to her. She paused for a moment when right in front of her eyes was the very same black and white metallic ring. Looking back to the beginning of the line, she saw it wasn't where she had seen it last. Since it was still much too big to fit, she continued down further but couldn't get her mind off of that certain ring.

"Do you have that black and white one in a smaller size?" She asked all of the sudden as she walked back up to Naruto's side.

"Huh? What black and white one?" Hinata smiled and just pointed at a random tray, and much to her expectations, it was there among many much more expensive looking items.

"Wha…? That thing? What is it doing out here? I put that thing in the safe."

"Well, do you have it in her size?" Naruto asked seeing that Hinata was very intrigued by it, and if it was something she wanted, then he'd get it for her.

"That's the thing… I can't physically touch it. Every time I try I either slip on something or it rolls away, I think it is cursed. I've only been able to put a cloth around it to carry it away from here. I locked it away in a safe years ago."

"Hmm, strange. How much you want for it?" Naruto knew something was up with the ring and just like Hinata, when he looked at it, it just seemed perfect for her.

"Well I've never been able to analyze what it is made up of, so how about 100 and you have to get it out of here today."

"Naruto, it won't fit my finger." Hinata reminded in attempts to get him to hold off on wasting his money.

"I know, but it can always be resized. Somewhere the person that made it exists." Naruto assured her with a smile and turned to the man. "You have yourself a deal." Hinata still didn't like the deal, but still liked the ring. Naruto forked over the cash and stepped up to the counter where he got a good look at the ring.

"Why this one Hinata?" Naruto whispered as they looked at it.

"It's pretty, and… It has been following me." Naruto looked at her to check if she was kidding since it seemed so strange, but then again they were two strange people with beings sealed inside them, so what else was new.

"Well, let's get it." Naruto reached down and started to pick up the ring when it seemingly absorbed all the light around it making it have the appearance of complete nothingness. "Weird…" Naruto muttered as he backed away and it shifted back to original.

"What the hell!?" The old guy shouted after witnessing the change. Hinata decided it was her turn to try and just like before, when she got close it reacted, but this time with a light so bright it was blinding. After she shielded her eyes, the ring once again went back to normal. "All sales are final, now get that thing out of here!" the shop owner yelled.

"How about both at the same time?" Naruto suggested. They both moved as one and touched the ring and lifted it out of the tray with ease. "Hmm, cool." Naruto went to let go of the ring but found himself attached to it and couldn't let go. "I think I'm stuck." Hinata looked at his worried expression and tried to let go herself, but found the exact same problem.

"Well, it is your problem now… Thank you come again." The guy started pushing the two of them out of the store and let out a long sigh as he shut the door behind them.

"So now what, we are stuck to this ring." Naruto asked as they were looking about the streets, still stuck to the ring.

'_Chakra'_

"Chakra?" Hinata asked out loud from the suggestion from the inner being.

"Hmm, good idea, let's channel chakra into the ring and see what happens." They both concentrated on the ring and found with very little effort the ring split in half leaving Naruto with a black one and Hinata with a white one. "Great, how did that happen?"

"Wait." Hinata whispered as she saw her ring start to shrink but stopped when it reached just a single size smaller than it was. "Oh, it still won't fit." She whined unhappily.

"You sure we should even worry about it fitting, I mean, this thing is weird." Naruto commented.

"Yeah… hey look at yours." Naruto looked down at his hand and saw the black band start to shrink as well, but kept going beyond what Hinata's did until stopping at quite the petite size. "I-I think that will fit me." Hinata went to take it from him when a burst of energy shot her hand away.

"So it will fit you, but won't let you touch it…" Naruto thought for a moment until a thought came to him. Taking Hinata's hand in his empty one, he lifted it up and took the black ring and slid it over her finger easily. The fit was absolutely perfect and Hinata smiled as she looked at it from a distance.

"Ok, so then this one should be yours?" She went through the same actions and smiled when it fit his hand perfectly.

"This is great, we get two for the price of one, and they're so pretty." Hinata declared as she threw herself into Naruto's arms and planted a kiss on his lips.

'_Congratulations Hinata. You are now spiritually married.'_ Hinata suddenly sputtered while still in the kiss which effectively ruined the moment.

"Hey what was that for?" Naruto asked with an angrier look than usual.

"Enzeru… she said we are spiritually married now."

"But…

"She just told me that the ring is one for spiritual bonding once a compatible couple is found and they give their ring to the other, it binds the spirit. Once it is sealed with a kiss, it declares us officially married."

"Uh, ok…" Suddenly Naruto felt a sudden heavy load and fell to his knees. The pressure was so intense it felt like he was going to be crushed.

"Naruto what's…" Hinata suddenly felt the same feeling and fell on her hands and knees in front of Naruto.

"So heavy…" Naruto struggled to his feet using all the strength he could and tried to help Hinata up as well but couldn't manage it.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Shouted a familiar voice. The two looked up and saw Tenten and Neji running to their side to offer assistance. Tenten quickly and easily pulled Hinata to her feet where she swayed before her knees buckled sending her to the ground again. Tenten caught her again and tossed her arm over her shoulder so she could actually support her weight. Neji looked to Naruto with a bit of anger in his eyes, but saw he was in much the same condition as he was barely standing.

"Naruto, what did you do to Hinata-sama and yourself? You weren't out drinking this early were you?"

"No Neji, I just feel so heavy it is hard to stand." Hinata made a slight grunt in agreement since she was even finding it hard to move her lips.

"But Hinata is no heavier than usual." Tenten mentioned as she was practically holding her entire weight.

"Maybe, but it still seems heavy, let go to the hospital and let baa-chan check us out." Naruto struggled as he tried to step forward but his feet felt like they were glued to the ground. Pushing more strength into moving, he was finally able to take a step forward. "If Hinata feels anything like I do, you may have to outright carry her." Naruto motioned for some help from Neji while Tenten slung Hinata over her shoulder and followed Naruto's labored walk as he supported a great deal of weight on Neji.

"So what were you two doing out?" Neji asked to make the walk go by faster.

"Getting rings… she said yes." Naruto still managed a smile as he saw Neji stagger a bit.

"But Hiashi?"

"Is taken care of. We have his go ahead."

"Amazing…" Neji muttered under his breath, he never thought Hiashi would let anyone marry his daughters without picking them himself, not to mention Naruto.

* * *

(Ending Notes)

That is all for this week….Later


	31. Part 3: Revelations: Chapter 3

Damn, I've been on a roll! I just finished the story today, so now it is just time for all the editing and finishing up the citrus action which is set for chapter 8 of part three. If I continue on this path, I'll be done with everything by the end of next week. After that I will post what I have in faster succession (they will be edited to my usual standards) and I will then need to leave FanFiction.

I will soon be taking on a large endeavor and will have to cut down my writing time. I still have two stories that have yet to arrive on this site since they are not finished and I'd like to know what you guys think I should do with them. Currently I have about 15,000 words for each; goal was about 30,000-40,000. I could make enough time to do some writing once a week, so I could possibly get them finished by about august, or I could let a writer on here take what I have and go with it. Let me know what you guys think. I know that these next two will definitely be the end of my writing either way. I'll keep you all updated on what I plan on doing, and who knows, maybe I'll get a hit of inspiration to finish those two stories as well.

* * *

Last Time… 

Naruto and Hinata were out wandering the streets of Konoha, after meeting with Hiashi in an unusually easy conversation, when they came across a small jewelry shop. Thinking about his new fiancé, Naruto decided they should check it out and see if there were some rings they could buy to signify their newest step in life. They soon found themselves in a back room of the little shop looking at the rarer item the owner had to offer when Hinata came across a weird ring that seemed to be following her as she wandered the shop. It intrigued her to the point that Naruto outright bought it without caring that it was the wrong size.

They soon found that it wasn't an ordinary ring when they tried to pick it up and it reacted differently to them. In the end, both Naruto and Hinata had to pick up the ring together, getting stuck to the ring, and were soon pushed out of the little shop by the freaked out owner. They found that if a little chakra was applied that the ring would split into two, one white and the other black. They each had one that would fit the other due to some strange occurrences but after getting them on their fingers, they felt a huge drain on their bodies. Luckily Neji and Tenten happened by and were able to assist in helping them to the hospital.

**

* * *

**

Uyoku Myou 

(Wings of Life/Destiny)

Part Three: Revelations Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

The hospital already came into view by this time and lucky enough Tsunade was already there waiting for them. It seems news travels fast when you are a ninja and collapse in the middle of your village.

"What happened? You're not back more than 24 hours and you're already causing a panic." Tsunade scolded.

"Yeah, sorry, hate to be such a bother." Naruto replied sarcastically. "Like I really want to come here."

"Yeah we get it, you hate hospitals. Now what happened?"

"Hinata and I just put on these strange rings and we suddenly collapsed. Hinata can barely make a sound and I'm struggling to stay upright."

"Chakra depletion?" Tsunade questioned to herself.

"Right, not with my chakra."

"I suppose you're right, what else can you tell me?"

"It feels like gravity has increased 100 fold. It is taking an extreme amount of strength to even talk."

"But Tenten can carry Hinata easily… hmm… get them inside and resting on a bed, I'll take it from there." Neji and Tenten followed her instruction and moved the two into the hospital and into one room with two beds and helped them onto the mattresses. They both looked relieved that they didn't need to struggle and relaxed fully as their eyes closed as well.

"We'll check in on you two later." Tenten announced as her and Neji moved to the door.

"Well don't just have a quickie on our part, enjoy it while you can." Neji looked at Naruto like he was babbling about nothing while Tenten blushed and a small squeak came from Hinata showing she was trying to laugh.

"What does he mean?" Neji asked Tenten quietly.

"He's implying that we are together."

"Oh…OOOHHH." Neji finally caught on and it was quite amusing to the couple lying helpless in bed. Neji and Tenten made it a point to leave the room in different directions just so there were no possibilities for them to be correct. Tsunade came in shortly after and started in on scanning for irregularities in their systems without so much as a word.

"Well, it seems you are both perfectly alright, but the source of your extreme fatigue is the rings, it is draining away all your strength, where did you find them?"

"At a store, but it was only one to begin with." Naruto muttered slowly.

"They… training." Naruto and Tsunade looked over to Hinata's direction and saw her trying to look back to them. "Training…" Hinata fell back onto the bed, exhausted, when Naruto figured it out.

"So they are used for training? I guess that means you take them off and it releases extra chakra or something like Lee, it could be useful, but we'll have to move first. Well baa-chan, I'm getting tired here, so I'll see you later." Naruto slumped back into the bed to let his tiring muscles relax during sleep. Not more than 2 minutes went by before Tsunade heard Hinata and Naruto breathing gently with an occasional light snore.

"These kids… so insane."

* * *

Naruto woke from his sleep feeling much better than he did before. He sat up in his bed with a bit too much effort than usual, but that was to be expected, well, he actually expected not to be able to move so easily. He struggled to get out of bed, but once standing he found less of a struggle to move around. Out of curiosity, he walked over to the window and peered out of the blinds and saw the sun's rays casting its shades of reds and purples across the sky. He was on the opposite side as the sun, but still with those particular illuminations he could tell it was nearing nightfall. 

"Just now night, or night again?" Naruto didn't really care as he looked back to Hinata who looked like she was feeling quite lonely in the bed. He smiled and walked to her bed before scooting into it beside her. He brushed some hair out of her face and lightly ran his thumb across her soft lips when her eyes opened and locked on to his face.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered with all her strength.

"Sorry for waking you Hinata, go back to sleep." He gave her a light kiss that made a smile come to her face as she nodded.

"Thank you." Hinata closed her eyes again and rolled into Naruto for warmth and a sense of safety and comfort before falling back to sleep.

"Naruto, are you sure those things are safe?" The blonde looked up and saw Tsunade was sitting in a chair watching them.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since about the time you woke up. I have to say it has been quite a while since I have seen real love."

"Well love is the easy part, easy to give and easy to receive, just kind of difficult to find."

"Maybe for idiots… now those rings?"

"Oh, well, they should be safe. I'd be worried if they fell on normal people, but Hinata and I aren't normal."

"So you already did that?" She asked now finding out that Naruto transferred Enzeru to Hinata.

"Sure did, the trip to the toad realm was hard on my body and I needed to do it as quickly as possible."

"Yeah, about that trip… I should kill you for not telling me Jiraiya was turned into a toad."

"You have to admit though, it was quite funny." Tsunade gave him a smile mixed with irritation displaying her agreement and disagreement with that statement.

"He never told me how it happened though." Tsunade mumbled.

"You probably never gave him the chance with chasing him."

"True, true… So what did happen?"

"Apparently when he used his special 'Hermit mode' or what ever it is, it actually combines him with a summons to pull off some really strange techniques. It is actually when he is the most able to fight at his best. Unfortunately for him, he was still his usual goofy self and left too many openings in his fight with the Akatsuki leader, Pein, and ended up losing the fight. When he was killed, instead of dying he ended up going to the toad realm where he was saved by the elders at the cost of making him mostly toad. He went along with it just because he knew he needed to get the valuable intel he had back to Konoha, he never expected me to come to Myoukobu Mountain. For the next few years, all the toads and Ero-gama trained me to battle Pein and once I was at my limit, they set me on. The funny thing is that I was at my human limit, but I am far from your average human."

"Then how strong are you really? I can't seem to get a good read from you."

"You can't get a good read on me because I'm almost past your level and as you already know, it is more accurate to read movements of lesser ninja." Naruto revealed happily.

"That is hard to believe, but I suppose it is true… I have heard stories about using the Kyuubi to augment your abilities."

"Actually baa-chan, I haven't been able to use the Kyuubi in years, he has withdrawn more and more chakra, so effectively I'm on my own."

"So you're telling me you are able to match my level just on your own?" Naruto smiled one of his triumphant, cheesy, smiles.

"Safe to assume, my training was over the moment I beat Ero-gama on a one on one fight."

"Interesting, so it shouldn't be a problem to defeat the rest of Akatsuki?"

"Wouldn't have been, but now these ring things…" Naruto yawned and drearily closed his eyes. "I'm really sleepy."

"Stupid brat." Tsunade muttered after seeing him asleep once again. "It just might be more difficult that even you thought. But I suppose to be fully trained, you'll need my help as well. Oh training you will be so much fun."

* * *

When the sun rose into the sky the next day, Hinata was happily sleeping next to her long time love and couldn't be sleeping anymore peacefully, that was until the blinds opened and cast an intense ray of light right upon the couple's faces. Naruto, like usual, wasn't bothered by the increase in light leaving Hinata to be the first to awake. She didn't like the disturbance of her sleep and let out a quiet groan. 

"Not now, I'm sleeping." Hinata rolled over further on top of Naruto and buried her face in his neck to blot out the light. She started falling back to sleep when a sudden voice spoke.

"You've rested enough, you will need to be able to live on little sleep when you are the clan head. Come Hinata, your official training begins today and lucky for you, you will be joining Naruto in training with the Hokage as well. You will be the first of our clan to stray from our style, but we just wont tell anyone, ok?" Hinata quickly righted herself and looked right into the eyes of her father.

"What the hell, father?" She shouted as she jumped away from Naruto, causing him to stir into consciousness, with a bright red face.

"No need to be embarrassed, I know how things go between people who are in love. I could write a book on all the things your mother and I did without the Hyuuga elders finding out. Like there was this one time…"

"Stop, please father, I don't want to hear about what my parents did, it is weird." Hinata slid out of bed and headed for her shoes when her arm was caught by Naruto before she got too far away. They both smiled as he tugged on her gently making her stumble close enough for them to meet with a light morning kiss. She turned red again as she shyly stepped back while running her tongue across her lips with a smile on her face.

"Morning beautiful. Are you feeling up to training already?"

"I think so, it just feels like I'm carrying a full grown person now so it is manageable."

"Alright, just take it easier than you normally do. That goes for you too Hiashi, don't go overboard while she gets used to the extra strain of these weird rings."

"Hmm, don't tell me how to treat my own daughter." He started out coldly like you'd expect from him until a faint smile showed on his face. "Don't worry, I won't break her since the next heir will be of her blood, just make sure you take it easy as well. I expect very strong children from the both of you." Hiashi started gently pushing Hinata out of the room while she tried to stay a little longer to no avail.

"Stay safe Naruto-kun, I love you." She called out from the hallway.

"Love you too!" Naruto shouted so she could hear, along with everyone else. He chuckled to himself, it was just awesome how Hiashi wasn't the normal cold bastard he thought he was. When he got out of bed, his muscles refused to act normally until a little more effort was used. After a brief moment to get used to the strain, he had to admit it wasn't all that bad. He quickly moved across the smooth and cold floor to slip his shoes on when he bumped right into Tsunade. "Hey baa-chan, watch where your bumping into people."

"Shut it, your training resumes today, I hope you're ready because I'm not as lenient as Jiraiya." She immediately turned around and walked out of the room. "The training grounds behind the Hokage tower in 15 minutes, don't be late!" She called back with a silent maniacal laughter.

"More training, it seems like that is all I do…" Naruto sighed as he got back onto his feet and followed after her.

* * *

Hinata and Hiashi were walking into the courtyard of the Hyuuga manor when they ran across a small boy laughing and running around in the lush grasses. Hinata held a smile as she watched the kid play but that face suddenly turned to one of disgust when she saw that a kid, barely 4 years old, carried the caged bird seal. 

"It's disgusting." Hiashi immediately paused and couldn't figure out what she was commenting on until he set his eyes on the child as well. He has heard that phrase being used by other members of the clan, but knew that this time it was refering to the seal and not that a branch member would play in the courtyard.

"What is done is done." Hiashi replied robotically, he knew there was no way to undo what was done; that was how they created the seal.

"Sakata-chan!" the kid's mother called out in panic as she saw him playing in an area only reserved for the main family. Nearly all branch members, that wandered into that area, were taught a severe lesson via the seal. "My apologies Hyuuga-sama." She offered while bowing profusely. She grabbed her child and started dragging him against his will. His mother was so afraid for his safety since she knew full well how the seal was readily used on some children. Hiashi stood still as he saw a look come across his daughter of which he has never seen. He couldn't believe how much compassion she had for even the smallest of children.

"Stop." Hinata suddenly ordered, causing fear to strike the boy's mother. The two stopped while the kid looked up at Hinata's gently smiling face with his tear stained gaze. Hinata knelt and got down to the boy's level as she looked at the seal with a strange calculating look. 'Can it be this easy?' She asked herself and wasn't expecting an answer.

"_If it is something that you truly want, then it is within your ability."_ Hinata's smile faded as her eyes closed in concentration. Suddenly her eyes burst open with the veins protruding from her face showing her ability to call on her dojutsu with nothing but will. The kid jumped back from her new scary face but Hinata grabbed his shoulders and pulled him gently back.

"It'll be ok." She gently told the child. Hiashi couldn't believe his eyes when Hinata's skin started glowing in white chakra in the shape of her feathery tattoos, even her face was covered in the glowing marks. The young child and his mother were stricken with fear as to what Hinata was doing when her hands touched the green markings on the boy's forehead. Once again Hiashi was shocked when he saw the greenish marks start to fade away until it was gone completely. The white chakra died down and Hinata's eyes went back to normal as a few drops of sweat rolled down her forehead. She found herself weak to stand and quickly grabbed her father's hand to help stabilize her. The boy's mother was just standing there with her mouth opening and shutting like a fish when Hiashi stepped up to the kid and pulled out a small cloth and wrapped it around the forehead of the child.

"There, now you can play ninja." Hiashi stood up and cast a look to the woman telling her to never let out what she had seen. She smiled and quickly ushered the happy kid out of the courtyard and back to their living quarters. "Hinata, where did that power come from, your skin was glowing."

"Naruto-kun isn't the only one with a being sealed inside now." She muttered silently.

"Wait, you have a demon?"

"No, more like an angel. Sometimes I see things so clearly now after Naruto gave her to me, just like that seal. It suddenly looked so easy to unravel. There is just a simple 'keystone' that needs to be pulled and it comes crashing down."

"How far does this power go?"

"I don't know father, I just got it when he returned. I'm guessing it is near limitless like the Kyuubi in Naruto, I just have to figure out how to use it and with these rings…"

"Yes about them, what do they do? I was informed you were admitted into the hospital because of them."

"Hai, it felt like I weighed a ton. Enzeru, the being inside me now, recognized them. They act as something like a chakra limiter. It cuts off access to over two thirds of my chakra and now I'll have to train to replenish it."

"It did the same to Naruto's?" Hiashi asked realizing just how much chakra the rings could hold back.

"I think so, he was still able to stand and talk afterwards but it was tiring even for him."

"Interesting… Hinata you must train hard to master this new power, it is quite an amazing source."

"I know that father, but there is one thing I want to do; I don't want to lead this clan. I know it is in need of some help, so I will do my best for a while of leading it when the time comes, then I will pass it on to another." Hiashi just smiled a genuine smile before patting her shoulder.

"I know you weren't cut out for leading the clan, but I think you will serve it better by messing it up a bit and allowing the next one to fix it. You may not be seen as the savior of our clan like your successor will be, but the change will have happened by your doing. Come, it is time to see what you have been hiding all these years." Hiashi led the way into the private dojo and set in sparing with Hinata.

* * *

Naruto hurriedly ran through the village, he was late for the training Tsunade had set up for him, but she shouldn't have left him so much time. With 5 minutes to Ichiraku's 5 minutes of eating and five minutes to return, he thought he was right on time, but the added stress from the rings slowed his run. Naruto figured he was about 3 minutes out and needed to get there in less than 30 seconds and started digging deeper to run faster until he stopped. 

"What is with this village? I'm back here for less than a week and I turn into an idiot!" Naruto shut his eyes and concentrated on the presence of Tsunade from his memory. A slight smile came to his face before a pitch black puff of smoke occupied where he once was.

Tsunade was angrily looking at her watch and realized Naruto was about 20 seconds away from being late, and tardiness wasn't something she enjoyed. Sakura was standing at her trainer's side with an evil smile, thinking of the beating Naruto was going to get for being late, but that scene was cut out of her mind when a dark plume of smoke dissipated, revealing Naruto in his black garb, the only bright color was the kanji on his back. Sakura had to admit that he looked quite decent in his new outfit, but what she couldn't figure out was how he just appeared.

"Alright baa-chan, what are we doing for training?" Tsunade smirked and threw out a powerful punch at the blonde. "Yikes!" He shouted as he jumped backwards to avoid the punch that left a six foot wide crater at his feet.

"This is your training brat! You must dodge all my attacks."

"This is like my training right Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked as she felt good knowing she had been through it quite a time before.

"No, you think he is anywhere near a chuunin? I didn't bring you along to watch." Sakura finally got what she was saying and smiled eagerly as she slid her usual black leather gloves on. Naruto stretched out his muscles in anticipation of the coming battle and wore a confident smile. Sakura looked at his confidence and couldn't figure out how he could be so convinced it was going to go in his favor. For a moment the three stood still while the wind rustled through the leaves of the trees surrounding the training field. In an attempt to catch Naruto by surprise, Sakura ran towards him while cocking her fist back. With a shout for emphasis, she threw out her punch which landed hard on Naruto's jaw letting out a sickening series of pops and crunches.

"Oh god, Naruto, are you ok?" She asked immediately after she removed her fist from his face. Naruto just cocked his head to the side with a few more popping sounds before rolling his head around in all directions.

"Kick ass, I've had that crick in my neck for almost a year. It feels awesome to be rid of it again." Sakura stared at him with an incredulous look. "What?" He asked after seeing that look. "I may have actually dodged it if you didn't pull your punch at the last second. There wasn't enough chakra in that to kill one of Shino's bugs."

"Why you!" Sakura gritted her teeth, she hated being made fun of. Quickly she threw out another punch glowing furiously with chakra.

"Now we're talking!" Naruto shouted as he moved to the left of the vicious punch and rammed his knee upwards to her stomach but stopped instantly as he let his other leg give out to his weight causing him to fall onto his back, avoiding Tsunade's quick punch to the back of his head. He made a move to grab Tsunade's feet and pull her off balance, but he was a bit slower than he planned as her foot rose into the air before starting its descent down. He immediately rolled to the right and suddenly disappeared in black smoke right as Sakura landed a knee into the earth, fracturing the ground beneath them.

"Man, I'm moving a lot slower with this ring thing." Naruto's voice rang out from behind the two female medics. They turned to his position and saw him leisurely dusting off his clothes.

"Does this mean your warm up is over and I can really start?" Tsunade asked with an eager smile which frightened Sakura, she had never seen Tsunade fight anywhere near her max, but here she was, readying herself against the teammate who was always seen as the weakest of their age group… How wrong they all were.

"Come on, I want to add another defeated sannin to my résumé." Sakura froze when Tsunade took off her jacket and threw it to the side as Naruto did the same with his black one, revealing his black tank top hugging tightly to his cut muscles.

"Sakura, training is canceled for today, but I have a mission for you, keep everyone away from getting too close to the fight. Naruto is in need of a bit more than this level of training."

"What do you mean by 'everyone'?" Sakura asked, but saw both of Tsunade's fists glowing in chakra.

"I'll have you know that I haven't been slacking off in training even though I am get up in years…" Tsunade drove a heavy punch towards the ground which sent a giant spire of earth up from the ground at Naruto. He managed to move his head back at the right time and avoided the attack, otherwise he would have been missing his face.

"Well, it is time to kick it up then…" Naruto started running in a zigzag pattern, speeding up with each change in direction until it actually seemed like he was disappearing and reappearing in each new location. This wasn't something new to Tsunade, but what was different was the black streak that would follow him from one point to another. She was too busy watching and trying to figure out what it was when his fist suddenly appeared in front of her. On instinct alone, she brought her powered fist up and met his punch with one of her own. Another loud crack rang out, but this one was different than the last crack. Tsunade looked downward and saw her fist still up against Naruto's which was shrouded in the very same darkness which would follow him. That was when she realized the streak of black was his fist. Her eyes widened when a sudden flood of pain struck her as she pulled back from Naruto in response.

"What is that black stuff?" Tsunade asked as she held her hand with the other while a soothing green glow surrounded her cracked bones.

"Well, it is a strange thing I found. Kagami was experimenting in his free time how to use the white chakra that would spark up every so often. When I got his memories, I realized what he was doing was similar to elemental chakra training, so I adapted it to the power I knew was hiding in me."

"What does that mean?"

"It is the dark element, just like using wind or lightning, I can use the power of darkness. It isn't evil like many speculated, it is just void of any light. For some reason I can manipulate it better than wind."

"Wait, that must be what Minato and Jiraiya were talking about before you were born… The yin-yang chakra."

"Yeah, dad did have a way with trying to help but didn't know what he was doing most of the time from what I have heard. Light and dark, white and black; to halves that can't exist without the other yet will never meet just like the two sides of a coin."

"That is true, but what if you can see both sides of a coin at the same time? You just need two coins." Tsunade smiled at Naruto's thinking look and jammed her foot into the ground causing the earth to shatter around him. Naruto groaned; he was caught off guard again. He leapt onto a piece of rock, which was falling to the ground, and slammed his palm to the rock ""Kuchiyose: Gama buraza-zu (Toad Brothers)" The rock slammed to the ground with a thunderous thud kicking up dust in every direction. When the dust settled, Tsunade was met face to face with Naruto and two seven foot tall toads in full ancient looking armor. The orange and blue toad had two swords at its waist while the bright yellow one had absolutely no weapons at all.

"Hey what's up Naruto, fighting baa-chan?" The orange one called out.

"You bet Gamakichi, she wanted an all out fight and I'm starting to run low on chakra."

"I thought you always had chakra… Ooo, did you bring me any treats?" The yellow toad asked suddenly. Naruto chuckled.

"That is all you think about Gamatatsu. If you are still around after the fight, I'll find something for you."

"Yay!" He shouted while clapping his webbed feet together happily.

"Naruto, we are supposed to be fighting, not talking. Now why would you bring the yellow one? I've heard he isn't the sharpest kunai in the pouch." Tsunade asked.

"Really baa-chan, you shouldn't underestimate people on their looks and attitude, Gamatatsu is a lot like I once was, an idiot with more than enough fighting spirit." Tsunade looked back to the yellow toad and saw the goofy face gone and replaced with a serious one. "As you know, the first person to summon a youngling summon infuses his chakra with it making the summons stronger and allows the summoner to summon it easier. Only two summons can have this type of connection. I was the first to summon Gamakichi and Gamatatsu so we have a rare bond. Add to that the fact that they are direct sons of Gamabunta, you can't take either of them lightly."

"Fine, I always had fun playing with 'bunta." Tsunade took a defensive stance to see what these toads abilities were. She knew that Gamakichi was clearly following in Gamabunta's shadow with his look and use of swords, but the dimwitted Gamatatsu...

"Then lets heat things up!" Naruto announced. Tsunade was still trying to analyze what Gamatatsu's ability was when his chest suddenly puffed out to nearly twice his size.

'Think damn it, these toads have names that are so obvious… tatsu… one of the signs of the Zodiac. Now if I remember correctly that was a dragon…' Tsunade was suddenly hit with the 'ah ha' moment she was waiting for, but she didn't like the circumstances of it. "SHIT! It means TOAD DRAGON!" Gamatatsu's mouth opened right after her shout and launched the insanely huge ball of white hot fire towards her. "This is insane!" Tsunade ran at top speed away from the ball of fire, but noticed it was able to change direction, albeit slowly. Tsunade then smirked and ran straight past Naruto and the other toads with the fire ball closely behind. She looked over her shoulder and saw the flames closing in on her three opponents, yet they weren't moving. Gamatatsu opened his mouth again and took the flame back into his mouth. While holding it there, he turned about and launched the flame in Tsunade's direction again. This time was a bit different though, the flame separated into tiny fireballs which showered down on Tsunade. Going for a quick and dirty defense, Tsunade thrusted her hands into the earth and pulled up a piece of the ground and held it above her head to use as an umbrella.

"Gamakichi, now!" Tsunade looked up and saw Naruto standing at the toads' side with a whirling ball of chakra clearly infused with a large amount of wind elemental chakra with a wild wind tearing across the ground. Trees where swaying in the distance showing just how far the winds spread out. Gamakichi then spat out a large amount of dark liquid which started being gathered into the wind until the liquid resembled a small water spout above Naruto's Rasengan. "GamaTatsumaki! (Toad Tornado)" Tsunade's eyes widened when the twister of oil caught on fire from the continuing downfall of flames remaining from the previous attack. She looked down to the ground and noticed that even the flames on the ground were still burning until they left the ground, still in fireball form, and started swirling around the now massive flaming funnel. Tsunade was quickly surrounded on all sides by the flame as it engulfed her easily. Naruto smiled, it was easily his most elaborate scheme and was quite destructive as well.

"Moron!" Tsunade shouted as she emerged from the ground and walloped Naruto on the back of his head sending him hard into the ground before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Feeling a presence behind her, Tsunade turned and saw a smiling, and sweating, face of Naruto as he held what was left of the Rasengan at her face.

"You would have been safe, maybe a few burnt pieces of clothing, but safe. However, I did have a feeling you had something to get out of it. Unfortunately this is a stalemate; I have so little chakra now after the whole ring thing, so I'm going to sleep for a while…" The Rasengan faded away into nothing as Naruto slumped forward with some consciousness remaining.

"So I guess sweets are out now." Gamatatsu commented before he and Gamakichi, while shaking his head at his idiotic brother, disappeared back to their realm.

"Moron, it wasn't a stalemate. Maybe I am getting old, I was just outclassed by a weakened Naruto." Tsunade looked around her and saw nearly the entire population of ninja surrounding the area and decided that there was a n announcement to be made. "Attention all Ninja of Konoha; it would seem there is a title change to be made, as you can see Naruto has grown in ability and has mastered two elements along with a strong partnership with the toad summons. Therefore it is my duty and honor to bestow the title of sannin on Uzumaki Naruto, apprentice of the late Jiraiya and son of none other than the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato." Small gasps sounded across the field as the ninja thought about what was revealed. At this time, Hinata ran onto the field and rolled Naruto to his back where he looked at her with a bright smile. Hinata blushed and looked up to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama… could you announce something else?" Tsunade looked down with a smile at the two of them before turning to the crowd.

"One more piece of information before you all go. You know how it is always said that ninja shouldn't be involved in finding love, that it complicates things and leaves weaknesses in our ability. It is because of this that many proud citizens never have the privilege to experience love. Therefore it is my greatest honor to announce that those words have been ignored completely by both Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. They are a couple that have existed through many hardships, but mostly hardheadedness, yet they are a perfect example as to what real love is about. As you know the Hyuuga have huge weddings, so you are all invited to join them, they'll just have to set a date first." Cheers sounded across the ninja ranks and Naruto just couldn't stop smiling. Somehow this village that was once scared of what he held was now cheering for his accomplishments and future marriage to the beautiful dark haired girl hovering above him.

"Naruto-kun, I learned something interesting today…" Hinata touched her finger to his forehead and pushed the white chakra she held deep into his body. He felt a rush of warmth and comfort and felt like he could stand with revitalized strength. Hinata smiled and stood up while he followed after and stood at her side.

"That is amazing Hinata." He slid his arm around Hinata and held her close as the couple decided to leave the battlefield. The ground was in a great upheaval and thousands of scorch marks stained the earth; all in all it was a very destructive day. Naruto and Hinata were soon surrounded by what was left of the Konoha 11, mostly Sakura, Ino and Tenten, as questions were being thrown around. Lee piped in a few times about the youthful battle, but Naruto impatiently answered things as quickly as possible.

"Enough questions for now, I am exhausted and need some rest." Naruto and Hinata proceeded to push their way out of the group and down the streets lined with people muttering and mostly smiling at them as they passed although a few still had a scowl. They quickly came to Naruto's apartment and slipped inside. Hinata shut the door and helped Naruto into his bed where he collapsed onto the mattress. She pulled off his shirt followed by his pants to make him more comfortable before she walked over to his dresser and rummaged through the drawers in search of something she wanted. Naruto curiously looked at her as her back was facing him and was quite surprised to see her remover her own shirt revealing her beautiful, nearly unblemished skin.

She then reached back, unclasping her bra and tossed it onto a chair before slipping a large shirt on. The dark grey t-shirt reached down past her knees and looked much better on her than anyone else in Naruto's opinion. She turned back and looked at his deep blue eyes and blushed as she reached under the shirt and pulled her pants off, followed quickly by a small lacy garment which joined her bra on the chair. She timidly stepped over to the bed and sat down before sliding under the sheet next to Naruto.

"It has to be really painful for you to be next to a mostly naked girl and not have the energy to do anything." Hinata teased as she turned to him and kissed his cheek.

"That it is, but it helps to know that I'll always have you in the future." He returned the kiss by kissing her cheek before throwing his arm over her and pulling her closer. "See you in the morning Hinata." Before she could respond, he was out. She let out a shy giggle and snuggled closer before shutting her eyes as well. It was still light outside, but she liked being with him even if he wasn't even conscious.

"See you in the morning my love…" She whispered back.

* * *

(Ending notes) 

Well, some fights I write are good, some aren't; just something you live with as a writer. See ya next week

...Later


	32. Part 3: Revelations: Chapter 4

I think this is a good chapter, a few sexual encounters and some humor with a little training mixed in; makes for a full bodied product. Ok actually I do think it is a good chapter so I hope you enjoy. And now for those wondering, I'll stay on FanFiction until the next two shorter stories are finished, then I'm out for the most part, but don't be surprised if another story hits the site in the future.

* * *

Last time… 

After getting used to the drain the rings were causing, Naruto and Hinata decided to get into some training. For Naruto it became a no hold barred fight with Tsunade while Hinata figured out how to remove the seal of the Hyuuga branch members. After the day was done, Hinata went with Naruto to his apartment where they settled in, Hinata wore nothing under a long shirt, but unfortunately Naruto was too tired to do anything about it and had to surrender to sleep.

* * *

**Uyoku Myou **

**(Wings of Life/Destiny)**

**Part Three: Revelations: Chapter 4

* * *

**

Once again Naruto felt himself waking into a weird world full of darkness. Suddenly he saw the large evil eyes of the Kyuubi staring at him with tones of his raspy breathing. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the bars of the cage showing that he was in the Kyuubi's cage.

"**Finally you have stepped into my cage. The cage wasn't exactly to keep me in, but more to keep you out. The moment I consume you, I'll have your body. You deserve to see all your friends and even that little female, with those eyes, die by your hands. Just imagine the joy of slashing through flesh and the sound it will make when I plunge your hand into your female's chest and crush her heart."** Naruto quickly stood.

"You will not take me without a fight! I can't let any harm come to my Hinata." Opting for the easiest approach, Naruto bolted for the cage bars in hopes of reaching them before the Kyuubi could react. Using all his usual tricks, Naruto quickly disappeared from sight just to reappear in front of the Kyuubi's gaze once more, even further from the cage door.

"**Foolish brat, you can't escape my realm, you are mine."** A giant fox paw swiped Naruto across the room before the other landed on his chest, nearly crushing his body as he held him there. **"I'm going to tear your head off first, and after I get your body, I'll make sure to give that naked girl an awakening she'll never forget, then I'll drink her blood as she either chokes to death on her own fluids or dies from the blood loss."** Kyuubi let out a loud chuckle as Naruto used all his strength to push away from the fox but couldn't get the demon's grip to budge.

"I can't give up! I can't let anything happen to the woman I love!" Naruto saw the sharp white fangs of the fox close in as he gave the last bit of strength to break away. He just heard laughing as the pressure increased on his body showing his escape was futile.

"_**Let him go!"**_ Naruto looked to the familiar voice and saw a dark shadow land a punch to the side of the fox with a resounding crack. The Kyuubi was sent skidding across the ground, leaving Naruto to be free. _**"Naruto, go! The key to stopping the Kyuubi lies in Hinata! Run!"**_ Naruto looked to the shadowy man and saw the very same eyes of the Kyuubi staring back. _**"No questions!"**_ He didn't wait for any further sign as the Kyuubi stood up again and started attacking the shadowy figure. Naruto ran for the bars and looked back after stepping through them at long last. The world started fading away, but one last sentence was heard rumbling from the Kyuubi.

"**I'll kill you Shikyo! **(translation: Death)**"**

* * *

Naruto woke up and was quite happy to be back in the real world. He decided he wasn't going to think about his dream much since there was a beautiful girl sleeping next to him, and if memory serves… she was mostly naked. He gently rubbed Hinata's back as her eyes came open with a smile as soon as she saw him looking at her. 

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun?" He returned her smile and pulled her directly on top of him, causing her to shriek loudly from the sudden movement.

"I feel wonderful, and I believe you were teasing me about something last night…" He grinned hungrily before pulling her into a kiss making her press harder into his grasp. They kept at it as Naruto's hands moved down to her bare thighs and started running his hands up higher to the bottom of the shirt she was wearing. When his hands slipped under the shirt and over her firm, smooth butt, her eyes suddenly open in surprise. He watched as her eyes closed again, silently giving him permission, as he started pulling the bottom of the shirt up. He got it to about her waist when there was a knock at the door, breaking them from what they were doing.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whined quietly in disappointment. "Leave it, they'll go away." Naruto quickly complied as he rolled Hinata onto her back while he was on top of her kissing down her cheek and to her neck when he gently sucked on her tender flesh. Hinata moaned lightly as she dug her fingers into his back when suddenly a voice shouted out.

"WAKE UP! YOU'RE LATE!" Shouted the voice of the Hokage. Naruto sighed angrily and rolled off of Hinata disappointedly without even being able to get a look at her body. Hinata gave a disappointed grunt as she looked at the bulge in Naruto's boxers as well.

"Do we have to go? I haven't even seen what you look like." She pouted as her eyes never left the interesting portion. Naruto looked to her and saw exactly where her gaze was and chuckled.

"I know, all I got to see of you was when you fell in that ice and I was too embarrassed to even look. Come on, we'll have plenty of time to finish what we started in the future." Naruto stood and hurried to the front door and opened it for Tsunade. She peered in and had an evil smirk on her face as she saw the state of dress he was in.

"Well, I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"No" He answered in a pissed off tone as Hinata embarrassingly scurried from his bedroom to the bathroom to get ready. Tsunade just laughed at the situation; it was just too funny.

"If you want more time in the morning to do that, you're going to have to wake up a bit earlier because when I say training at 8am, I mean it." She assured with a teasing glare.

"What ever baa-chan, it isn't like we were able to get anywhere with your timing." Naruto turned and walked back to the bedroom and quickly got ready after Hinata finished with the bathroom. Tsunade smirked when she saw the reddening cheeks of the couple as they looked at each other before she led the disgruntled couple out of the apartment and down the streets of Konoha. Within a few moments, they arrived at the Hokage's mansion and Tsunade roughly pushed them through the door in front of her.

"Now, the first thing is that Hiashi has decided to let me train the both of you, and as the first step, you'll need to eat right. Each morning you will report here for breakfast and every meal after that by my designation. Now take a seat." Naruto grumbled as he sat down, still being pissed from not being able to 'play around.' Hinata just gave him an assuring smile telling him they would have time to try again which seemed to settle his attitude. After they were both seated and eating their breakfast, Tsunade decided to let them in on the rest of their training.

"From the looks of things, I'll be arriving at your apartment to make sure you are on time from now on, so either take care of _everything_ before hand or don't complain about being interrupted. I know it will be frustrating for the both of you, but messing around takes second place to your survival." Tsunade couldn't help smiling after seeing Hinata blush a dark red. The young Hyuuga has fully come out of her shell, but could still be easily embarrassed.

"Now then, you will both train with me in the mornings after breakfast until lunch. After lunch you will both train together to be able to fight as a team and react to each others fighting style and maybe even create a few combination attacks. Feel free to experiment with your current attacks and develop them further. Periodically when I can find time I'll stop by and take Hinata with me for some medical training while Yamato and Kakashi will look over Naruto's training. You'll never know if or when we'll show up, so don't think you two can do anything other than training." Tsunade got up after finishing breakfast and headed for the door

"Let's get moving!" She called out.

"What a slave driver." Naruto quietly whispered to Hinata, getting a quiet giggle in return.

"I heard that, now let's go!" Naruto grumbled once more and reluctantly followed her into the field behind her house where Sakura just ran onto the field throwing another arm full of rocks on an already huge pile of stones.

"I bet you are wondering what these rocks are here for, well, Sakura and I are going to throw them at you and you will have to dodge. They will still hurt like hell, but it is better than getting hit by a kunai. Here is the real clincher though, Hinata, you can't use your Byakugan."

"What!? That is bull shit Baa-chan!"

"No, Naruto-kun." Hinata assured as she tried to calm him down. "It is a training technique to get me to stop relying only on my dojutsu. It'll be fine." Naruto didn't like it still, but decided to go along with it for the time being. They both stood in mid field ready for what was coming.

"You two ready?" Tsunade shouted as she threw a rock anyways. The stone sailed straight at Hinata's chest allowing her to expertly step to the side just as Sakura threw another rock which headed straight for her head when she wasn't paying attention. Tsunade and Sakura cringed and when they looked up until they saw Naruto's fist inches from Hinata's head. They watched as he open his hand and dropped the rock to the ground.

"What the hell? You could have hurt her." He shouted angrily while Hinata was still amazed by his speed.

"That was the point… wait, did I forget to tell you that we are only aiming for Hinata?" Tsunade revealed with an evil smile.

"No! Now why would you do that?" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Um, Naruto-kun, I think they want to teach you about protecting your team. You've been training in a way to only protect yourself over the years so it is all you know how to do. I'm not as fast or as strong as you, so if we are in over our heads, you'll have to fill in some of the difference for me, especially if my Byakugan is blinded by something."

"Oh…" It finally dawned on him that after all his training and as powerful as he was, he never had much experience in protecting others. Without this training he could lose loved ones right from under his nose and that was unacceptable. "Ok baa-chan, time to see what you've got." The rocks started flying again, one right after the other while Hinata was dodging as many as she could, hoping Naruto could catch those she couldn't dodge. Naruto was doing a perfect job until a rock flew in from another direction and cracked him in the back of his head, sending him tumbling to the ground leaving another to strike Hinata in the shoulder.

"Itai… Hinata, are you ok?" Naruto asked as he saw her favoring her arm.

"Remember, just because your fight is with the two you see doesn't mean there isn't another one in hiding." Called out a very familiar voice from high in a tree. Naruto looked up and saw Kakashi lazily reading his book and tossing a rock into the air.

"Kakashi-sensei!?"

"Yo." He greeted without looking up.

"Well if that is how it is…" Naruto reached down to the rocks now at his feet and picked one up before chucking it at Kakashi, knocking the book from his hands. "You never said we couldn't fight back…" Hinata grinned as she looked at the large pile of rocks at their feet, it was time for a little payback. For the next two hours, the group of five were throwing rocks back and forth at each other as they dodged and countered until the pile of rocks were nearly obliterated and Naruto and Hinata fell to the ground panting and exhausted.

"That lasted longer than I expected." Tsunade commented as she came over and started healing the small bruises. She healed Hinata's easily and looked to Naruto's hand which was red from slapping down or catching rocks headed for Hinata. It was amazing to her just how long he kept at it knowing full well that it had to hurt like hell. "I guess it is time for lunch." Tsunade stood up and started walking for the house as Naruto and Hinata dragged themselves to their feet.

"I think it is a setup Naruto-kun." Hinata whined as she moved tiredly to the house.

"How so?"

"We're always going to be too tired to have _our_ fun." Naruto chuckled and took her hand in his.

"Maybe, but they can't work us forever. Besides we've got time."

* * *

They had their lunch and went about training on their own for a while to get used to how each other fought. Naruto used clones to act as enemies and would continually attack one right after the other in full combat situations. It was hard work, but usually with hard work comes an even greater sense of satisfaction when complete. At the end of the day, they nearly had to drag each other back to the apartment where they both collapsed onto the couch just inside the door and fell asleep before getting supper for the night. 

They woke the next morning with tiredness still in their eyes and stomachs grumbling from missing out of the evening meal. Naruto easily ignored it with thoughts of why the weird dreams stopped suddenly, but was happy and hoped the change stuck. He headed to the bathroom just when a knock was heard on the door.

"Already?" Naruto whined before slipping into the bathroom. Hinata brought herself to her feet and opened the door to reveal Tsunade once again.

"Rested and ready to go?" Hinata just glared at her through her frizzy hair and tired looking eyes.

"What do you think?" She slammed the door in Tsunade's face and stormed into the bathroom without thinking and saw Naruto in the middle of the morning necessities and immediately blushed as she ran out the door and slammed it behind her as she started breathing hard. Suddenly a laugh was heard from the front door while Hinata's face revealed a smile.

"That was so hilarious!" Tsunade bellowed as Hinata's smile faded and her face darkened. "You two are just so funny how you are so innocent, you would think you two would have seen more skin of each other with as many times you have spent the night together." Hinata just looked irritated and avoided Naruto's grinning face as she took her turn in the bathroom.

"Hey, don't get Hinata so embarrassed baa-chan."

"That wasn't what embarrassed her, I think it was that she saw more of you than she ever has when she walked in."

"Heh, like you were any better the first time you saw what a guy has there." Naruto retorted with a snort.

"One, how would you know what I was like then and two, you do have a point." Tsunade chuckled a bit at Naruto's strange face before he shook his head from the thought.

"I guess it had to be so looong ago that it might be a bit fuzzy for you." Naruto was the one laughing now as he saw Tsunade's irritated face and he quickly disappeared into his room to finish getting ready for the day. After returning to the main room, he smiled when he saw Hinata dressed and looking much more refreshed than earlier, but it was quite entertaining to see her blush and look away when she would look at him.

"Time's wasting, let's roll." Tsunade announced as she led the way back for breakfast and more training. During the walk, Naruto could see Hinata glancing at him and blushing with a slight smile making him curious about what she thought. He closed the space between them and got close to her ear.

"You should see it when I'm… excited." He whispered to her causing her blush to deepen as she looked up into his eyes.

"I plan on it." She grinned sexily before turning away again to let her blush fade from what she was thinking and tried to think about something else.

* * *

After breakfast, they did agility training again with the pile of rocks and the other ninja were amazed at how both Naruto and Hinata improved greatly from the previous day's events and found it much harder to get any hits in with the stones. This time they were stopped by lunch time and they weren't collapsed on the ground from the exertion. After lunch they were back to training on their own. 

"Hinata, did you ever learn the kage bushin?" Naruto asked as he kicked a few stones which were lying on the ground.

"Hai, it is a technique taught to every jonin but I can only make three." Naruto stopped and looked at Hinata with a smile.

"That's perfect, I'll create three to go with them and they can each train with something different. At the end of the day it would be like training for four days." Hinata smiled and created her clones while Naruto did the same and watched as they each found a place in the field to start training.

"Ok now we will just have to…"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata interrupted as something took her attention away. Naruto turned and followed her gaze to the clone couples and saw each one were currently making out and ignoring training.

"Damn it, just because that is what we really want to be doing doesn't give them the go ahead to do that!" Naruto ran up and cracked each one of his clones on the head and dispelled them into a puff of smoke.

"Hey!" Chorused the now Naruto less Hinatas

"Don't 'hey' me you little cuties, you are just as much at fault as they were, but I'm not going to hit you all, so just behave with these next ones." Naruto created his clones and looked at each and everyone of them to reinforce the focus for the day as they paired off again.

"Hey that was my Hinata, I saw her first!" Suddenly shouted one of the clones as he started pushing one of the others.

"No way! This one is mine, you heard me call dibbs on the one with the biggest boobs!"

"SHUT UP!!" The real Naruto shouted. "They are all clones so there is no difference at all! Besides you are supposed to be training, if even one of you decides to do anything but training, I will take your Hinata clones away, got it!?" Naruto watched as each one nodded and took their Hinata's away to different parts of the grounds while the real Naruto returned to a hysterically laughing Hyuuga.

"How do you deal with me Hinata, this is just nuts." She only laughed even harder and fell over uncontrollably. Naruto smirked and pounced on her and helped her laughing fit by tickling her sides until he stopped and saw her face held in such a pretty smile while laying under him. Immediately he moved in and took a kiss and was in the process of enjoying it when a chorus of voices sounded.

"HEY!" Both Naruto and Hinata laughed as their clones were pissed that they were doing what they wanted. Naruto rolled off of her and turned to the clones.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll behave also." Reluctantly every set of them returned to actual training. This would get them trained much faster but also made it so there was no chance of being intimate in any way with the audience.

(Alright ero-readers, I don't want any suggestions about having an orgy with Naruto and Hinata clones, I know some of you were thinking that, so NO ahead of time)

* * *

Once again the couple finished their training, but this time they had time to fit in a dinner before they crashed again for the night. Morning still came around much too fast giving them time for barely a good morning kiss before Tsunade was at the door. The same training schedule continued for about a week, with them increasing the number of clones used almost everyday. No matter how much energy they seemed to have, they would always find a way to expend it in their training, especially with the clone usage. 

This morning they were just waking right as the usual knock would come and greeted Tsunade by the door.

"Hey, I have some stuff to catch up on at the tower, so I guess you two can have the day off, just don't get into trouble." Tsunade watched when she saw the couple look at each other with a bright smile before she found herself almost being thrown from the apartment and heard the door lock with a distinct click. "Hmm, in a bit of a hurry…"

The two sat at the couch and immediately started kissing now that they knew there was going to be no interruptions. Their hands wandered across their bodies gently rubbing their skin until Hinata took a good hold on the hem of Naruto's black shirt and aggressively pulled it from his body. She smiled as she looked at his fit torso and immediately hugged him tightly with her face against his bare skin. She lightly kissed his chest as she let go and moved back to his lips when she felt his tugging on her shirt. She slowly raised her arms up to facilitate the removal of her garment and still felt comfortable being in front of him in only her bra. Naruto paused and looked at her abs and could make out the faint traces of the feathery tattoos and traced a few of their outlines across the skin of her chest which wasn't covered by the delicate material.

"Hinata-sama!" Shouted a voice followed by a loud pounding, breaking the two apart. They both shared a disgusted look before Naruto kissed her again.

"Let's ignore him, he'll go away." He whispered, but Hinata pushed him back and had a disappointed frown on her face.

"We can't, the Byakugan can see through walls and he'll see us. Kissing would be one thing, but I don't want him seeing what we were about to do." Naruto sighed and flopped back on the couch.

"Alright." Naruto got up and unlocked the door before opening it. "What do you want Neji?" He didn't say anything as he entered and saw Hinata was in the middle of putting her shirt back on, then he looked to Naruto standing without a shirt.

"I'm not interrupting something am I?" Naruto just shook his head.

"Idiot, what do you think?" Neji had a light blush for but a second before his normal attitude came back.

"Well, Hiashi-sama has requested the both of you to come to the manor as soon as possible, there are things he would like to discuss."

"Whatever." Hinata muttered unhappily as she handed Naruto his shirt to put on. "Come on Naruto-kun, lets get this over with, the mood has been disturbed by this." Naruto glared at Neji as he threw his shirt on and followed Hinata out the door towards the Hyuuga manor.

* * *

Neji decided to keep his distance from the unhappy couple the entire way to the manor for fear of his life or body parts at clearly interrupting something he probably shouldn't have. The moment they arrived, he disappeared without a word and let them find their way to Hiashi. Naruto and Hinata still looked a bit miffed, but not at each other as they held hands while maneuvering the halls. They finally came to Hiashi's study where Hinata knocked firmly, but got no response. After another, louder knock a Hyuuga branch member came around the corner and met them with a smile. 

"Ah, Hinata-sama and Uzumaki-san, Hiashi-sama is in the council chambers."

"Really? I guess Neji-nii-san had other things on his mind other than telling us that." Hinata commented, still showing her disgruntled mood remained. Hinata didn't say anything else as she pulled Naruto down another series of halls before stopping at a set of large, guarded doors. Upon their arrival, the guards bowed slightly and opened the doors, surprising Hinata since she was never allowed into the chamber. They both stepped into the room and looked around the large construct and had to admit that it was much too expensive looking and clearly had to of taken a good portion of the available funds to even manage the up keep. In the center of the room was a large oak table where the council members were located with Hiashi at the head.

"Hinata, come here." Hiashi ordered with a slight grin, which confused her. She silently let go of Naruto's hand and walked right up to her father when he suddenly stood and offered his seat to her. She looked up at him with surprise clearly written on her face. Answering the question she didn't mention yet, Hiashi placed his hands on her shoulders and shoved her into the chair. Shortly after, he sat down in an empty chair to her right.

"Now then, what is your first order of business, Hyuuga-sama?" Hiashi asked politely. There was a long pause while Hinata looked to each of the waiting members of the council and to a widely smiling blonde still standing at the entrance to the room.

"I… uh…" She looked back to Naruto and realized to do anything good for the clan, she needed her inspiration and source of confidence at the ready. "First, I'd like Naruto-kun to join us, I know it isn't how we usually do things, but I feel he is likely to become the next Hokage and this would be a way to teach him of how our clan does things."

"Excellent choice, I agree he should be well versed in political ways if he were to become Hokage. Any opposed to this?" Asked the eldest man in the room. Seeing no reason to deny it, they all stayed motionless. "Very well, Uzumaki-san, you will join us." Naruto cast a questioning look to the beautiful girl at the head to the table. With a smile and a nod from her, he slowly made his way to the table and sat on the other end, facing Hinata. They stared at each other for a few long moments until Hinata broke her gaze away and started to speak with confidence.

"My next order of business will be met with much distaste, but it is something that must be done. Our clan is dying; we have spent all our lives trying to protect our bloodline and keep it pure to the point that if we keep going, it will end much like the Uchiha line. We have become much too serious and cold for our own good and it must change. How can we continue to hurt children with the caged bird seal? I will not be a part of any more of that cruelty, therefore, I want to end the use of the seal and remove it from all current members who wish it gone." Hinata saw the table react like she expected, it wasn't going to be easy.

"That is nonsense! Our bloodline with surely die in that case!"

"Enough of this girl's insolence, I vote to remove her from clan head immediately!" Shouted another man which incited loud mutterings between the members.

"ENOUGH!" Bellowed a loud and commanding voice which stopped all the voices in the room as they turned their attention to the owner of the voice. Their faces paled when they looked at the frightening presence of a woman determined to get what she wanted. Her skin eerily glowed with a calm white light accentuating the feathery tattoos all over her body. Never before had anyone ever seen Hinata command respect like she did at that moment. "Sit down all of you. This will happen if I am head or not, the seal will be removed from all wanting members." The council settled down easily and sat back down to discuss this topic.

"The seal can't be removed, it was intended to remain permanent." One member explained. "Therefore even if you can make it illegal, they will all still have it." At this time, Hinata and Hiashi shared a look before Hinata decided to speak.

"Fine, then why don't we just make it illegal to place the seal upon anyone from this day forward, surely you aren't afraid of change, it is for our future that they must expand without the seal holding them back." A moment of silence poured over the room until it was broken.

"Agreed, we can try it, and if it doesn't work, the next heir can change it back." Hinata looked around and saw all the agreeing nods and felt relief wash over her.

"Then it is settled, bring Neji here at once." They followed Hinata's order and waited until Neji entered the room and was quite surprised to see Hinata sitting in the head's position. "Please come here." Neji silently did as was told and Hinata stood after he got to her side. "Remove your forehead protector." Once again he did as was ordered and revealed the green marks which labeled him as a member of the branch family. Hinata smiled and placed her palm over the seal and closed her eyes in concentration as her hand started to glow bright white. Instantly her eyes opened again with the Byakugan active as she looked deep into the seal for the single block to cause it to collapse. She smiled as the light started to fade until there was nothing left but her hand. When she pealed back her hand, the room gasped in awe, the seal was completely gone.

"Neji, your father, my uncle, is the twin brother to my father. It was just by pure luck that one was born before the other. As such you share the same blood I do and shouldn't be seen as less than I. Therefore as my last duty as head of our clan, I appoint you to take over. I want the clan to experience the love we both missed out on. I would stay, but leading isn't what I was destined for. My job has always been to bring love, and with Naruto-kun, I will stay forever. We couldn't be happy living here, so where ever we are led, I will accompany him." Hinata stood with a smile and walked to the other end of the table and grabbed for Naruto's hand. He stood and took it as she led him out of the room and let the large door close behind them. All the council looked at her go in pure amazement, they all thought that she would have made a great leader.

"Well then Neji-sama, what is your first order of business?" Hiashi asked with a kind smile. That was one Hyuuga that was finally able to show just how proud of his daughter he actually was.

* * *

(Ending Notes) 

I'm glad the majority of you guys are continuing to enjoy my story, just about 6 more chapters and it will be done yay!


	33. Part 3: Revelations: Chapter 5

Yo, I hope you like this chapter as well, it has some more of the fun things I like to do, and leads into the next series of missions where things start to get hectic when we make a mad dash to the end. And for those of you counting… three more chapters until some uninterrupted citrus action… Now there are some points in the dialog this chapter that may confuse some, but just remember that when two people are the only ones talking a line space seperates the alternating comments. I hope that makes sense, or maybe even dollars.

* * *

Previously…

Naruto and Hinata found training together difficult since they were drawn to each other and wanted to do something more personal than training. Every time they had free time, they found themselves all over each other, yet just when things were getting good, they were interrupted with one task or another. The most recent interruption was to bring Hinata to the Hyuuga council and was soon informed that she would be the new clan head. Knowing full well that she didn't want that title, she went through the progress of outlawing the seal so Neji could step into place and run the household like she knew he always dreamed of doing. With herself free from those duties, she grabbed Naruto by the hand and led him through the manor…

**

* * *

**

Uyoku Myou 

**(Wings of Life/Destiny)**

**Part Three: Revelations Chapter 5

* * *

**

Hinata wore a huge smile on her face as she pulled Naruto happily out of the Hyuuga manor and deep into the forest behind it. She moved faster and faster around a small trail at a speed that could lose even the greatest of trackers until they ended up at a peaceful pond surrounded by lush grasses. She flopped down on the soft grass and pulled Naruto down with her unexpectedly and let out a giggle when he fell on top of her.

"Uh, Hinata, why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked as he looked into her pale eyes. Her smile faded into something a bit more alluring and she got even closer to him.

"I have been coming here since I was a child. No matter how many times they would look for me, I'd never be found. Of any place in the village, this is the one place I know I won't be interrupted." She wrapped her hand around the back of Naruto's head and pulled him to her lips where she started to gently kiss him until she deepened it into a very lusty one. They soon found themselves in much of the same position as when he first returned with Naruto's knee brushing up between Hinata's legs. She let out a slight moan and scooted a little closer to make full contact with his knee, causing a wonderful feeling to explode from the touch.

She broke away from the kiss and let out a content sigh before grabbing at Naruto's shirt and pulling it off of him again. She ran her hand down his chest and was glad it was quite warm that day when he did the same for her. She smiled as Naruto eyed her bra and what they were holding back while she maneuvered him onto his back and sat on his knees to give him a good show. She looked down and saw he was already bulging in his pants and giggled.

"I didn't know it would get that much bigger." She commented with a bright blush on her face. She looked back to him as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Deciding to tease him a bit, Hinata moved her hands over her breasts to block his view while she shrugged away the small garment. "You want to see them?" She asked sexily as she felt his hands roam over the top of hers, clearly wanting to touch her soft skin.

"Ahh, there you are Naruto-nii-san!" Suddenly the young man froze and stared directly at the two of them. "Whoa! I didn't know you had a woman this beautiful! Is it some new jutsu? Teach me."

"Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted in a threatening voice as Hinata dove behind a tree, blushing all the way in her embarrassment. Naruto sighed and threw her clothes to her and turned back to Konohamaru. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Uh, well… Wait she was real? What were you two doing?" He pried while making Naruto angry.

"None of your business."

"Oh come on, I'll just leave and you can continue where you left off, promise I won't watch… much." Suddenly Konohamaru felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and fell to the ground, nearly unconscious. Hinata stood over him with a hateful glare and a balled up fist.

"Can't we just get a few minutes alone! I'm going to go crazy!" She screamed. Naruto had to pull Hinata away from the young chuunin before his life was accidentally ended by a sexually frustrated woman.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked again, this time with more force.

"Tsunade-sama wanted to see you two. I guess I see why she didn't want to go herself." Konohamaru slumped back onto the ground while Naruto and Hinata shared the same look.

"What are we going to have to do to finish this?" Naruto sighed and picked up his shirt and started walking back with a still pissed off Hyuuga while the chuunin was still lying helpless on the ground.

* * *

Tsunade watched as the two rather pissed looking ninja entered her office with scowls accompanying them. She looked over the pair and realized that yet again they were interrupted in the middle of something and had to struggle to keep back the laughter threatening to come out.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Sakura's team just came across some information we all can use. It would seem that everyone has come out of hiding with their preparations completed for what ever they were planning. Therefore, I have decided that your training is over. I really can't think of much more to tell you two. Hinata, you now have the knowledge to heal most injuries and can keep up with the extreme movements of Naruto so there isn't much left for you two to learn. The next few months will be hectic, but I know you two can handle it. Now this is your first mission as the Anbu team: Fox. You will go and support Sakura's team near the Sound and bring back any information on Sasuke's plans. If possible, without the loss of life, bring his traitorous ass back here so I can tell him what I really think." Naruto smiled to Hinata showing there was a little something being planned in the recesses of his mind that wasn't part of the mission.

"Understood, but once this is over; I want one day of complete isolation with Hinata." Naruto requested, know exactly what he wanted time to accomplish. Tsunade smiled and shook her head.

"What about the clan?" She asked, wondering if that would have to be taken care of as well.

"I took care of them, the curse seal is now illegal and Neji is the new head and I have full support from them to do what I wish." Hinata informed confidently.

"Fine, _if _you bring Sasuke back, I will give you one full day for R&R in my personal resort without interruptions. You know the one with the hot springs you guys went to before leaving?"

"Perfect, I'm sure we'll need it after we get back." Naruto was smiling wide since he already planning what they were going to do when they got back.

"Then it is done. Take this map and meet up with Sakura, the coordinates are marked."

"Alright, see you when we get back baa-chan!" Naruto shouted lively as he took Hinata's hand in one and the map in the other before bolting out the door and towards his apartment. They split off when they got near Naruto's apartment so Hinata could retrieve her gear from the Hyuuga Manor and meet up with him later. Naruto entered his apartment found his equipment quickly and tucked them neatly away from prying eyes. After refastening his gear to his person, he nearly ran the whole way back to Hinata's room at the Hyuuga manor to pick her up. After seeing her all decked out in her Anbu uniform, Naruto grabbed her hand and started for the main gates in the cover of the shadows.

* * *

They arrived at the front gate covered in the dark Anbu cloaks with their masks across their faces. They each reflected their demeanors, Hinata's fox mask appeared friendly, but you never mess with a wild animal, while Naruto's looked fierce showing he would protect his pack to the end. They looked into each other's eyes one last time before they jumped into the trees and took off in the direction of sound.

Hinata found it amazing how quickly they were traveling. Since his return they seemed to get faster each day, despite the strange drain their rings had at the beginning. She didn't let her mind wander too far since they needed to stay alert for any danger, especially when heading into enemy territory.

* * *

"Itachi, why are we just sitting here?" Inquired a young looking female ninja. Her purple hair was cut short for necessity, not looks, but do looks matter if you are dead? She was looking over to her less than happy teammates while running her hand along the twin swords at her waist.

"You have no right to question him, Sukoshi (translation: little or few)." Tobi commented as he sneered at the younger ninja. She always hated being looked at as the weak little girl, and this weird looking guy seemed to rub it in whenever he could.

"Enough you two, you know full well that our fox will come to play where ever Sasuke turns up, and my little brother always seems to find his way towards me, so we just sit and wait for them to show up." Itachi turned away from the other members of his team and gazed out at the forest. 'This is it, this time everything will be finished; I know you are coming and I can finally get what I desire.'

'Hmpf, I'll show you both the true use of a sharingan' Tobi thought seriously from his perch on a nearby rock, just wanting the chance to reveal his plan and take his rightful place.

* * *

(Back with Hinata and Naruto)

Night was falling quickly and they were nearly to the camp illustrated on the map. The both of them remained completely silent as they moved even faster through the forest. After another hour, they finally arrived at the well guarded camp. The pair easily maneuvered around all the traps, with the help of Hinata's eyes, and appeared before a very surprised Sakura.

"What the…"

"Nice to see you too, we heard you needed some help." Naruto spoke with a hidden smile.

"Naruto? How? I just sent in the request for back up yesterday."

"No Naruto, just Ren'ai and Tenshi." He corrected since the identity of Anbu were to remain secret.

"Ahh, so really, did you guys run that fast?"

"Hai, our training has become quite rigorous and had proven itself beneficial." Hinata commented happily. Sakura was amazed, but mostly by the fact that they weren't even out of breath yet, meaning they could run like that for days. "What are the details of the mission?"

"Right, my mission was to help gather herbs for Suna's hospital when we were attacked by a sound patrol. After we defeated them, we interrogated the survivors and found out that Sasuke was planning another search party, now that news has come of Itachi's whereabouts."

"Great, so what do you think we should do?" Naruto asked, showing he wasn't as head strong as before.

"Well, I decided I wasn't the one for the job, so I left it up to the other members aiding in the herb collection…" Suddenly some commotion was heard, catching Naruto and Hinata's attention.

"This is such a drag." Mumbled a guy's voice over some struggling in a nearby tent.

"Shikamaru! Go!" Shouted a woman's voice. Soon the lazy ninja appeared out side of the tent as he tied his hair back up like usual.

"Tsk… troublesome woman." He muttered on his way to the gathered group.

"I heard that!" Shouted the woman as she emerged from the tent and looked over to the Anbu guests. "Hey, long time no see." She called out to Naruto. He looked at her strangely until he finally noticed who it was.

"Hey Temari, what is with the new hair style?" Her usual ponytails weren't there, allowing her hair to flow normally onto her shoulders.

"Not new, I was just, uh, tending to some needs and didn't have time to fix it." She commented with a slight blush crossing her cheeks allowing the others to catch on quickly.

"Yeah, gotcha… Now then Shikamaru, what have you planned up?" Naruto asked while avoiding the previous subject.

"As much as it is going to suck, I intend for you to capture Sasuke alive. It would be easier to bring him back dead, but I feel we can learn a lot from him, and maybe release the seal influencing him. Who knows, maybe we could end up trusting him again."

"Really, are you sure it isn't because that by doing this, your first mission will be listed as a success and not a failure?" Shikamaru looked away quickly and stared at the sky.

"Nope, that would be too troublesome. Now then, I assume you two are a couple now from the two rings now on your fingers. When is the wedding?"

"We haven't decided." Hinata revealed before Sakura engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" She shrieked. Hinata did all that she could to pry her off and stood closer to Naruto.

"Yeah, now then, I have no idea exactly how strong the both of you are, so I'll just keep you together in my planning. From what we have heard, Sasuke and his posse will be heading to just outside of the rain village where it was rumored that Itachi would be. We will follow Sasuke and attack while he is battling Itachi. It would be easy to assume that there will be more than just Itachi waiting since Sasuke isn't traveling alone. We have no idea what he is capable of doing now, but he will be at the same disadvantage. We will sleep for the rest of the night and start tracking Sasuke in the morning. Any questions?" After seeing no reply, he headed back to his tent with a slight crashing sound following him.

"Just as lazy as always." Naruto commented before throwing out a scroll and had a tent appear, fully set up.

"And that isn't?" Hinata asked cheerily.

"Nope, just prepared, who knows how fast you must take up camp." Naruto and Hinata both slipped into the tent which looked like it was only lived in once or twice. They both settled in on the comfy bedding and found themselves sliding into sleep almost the instant they hit the pillow.

* * *

As Naruto slept, he felt the strange urge that cursed him periodically. This time he just let everything fade into existence. All that was being shown were three items. There was the familiar toad key which Naruto had seen on more than one occasion and on each side was a weapon of strange craftsmanship. On the left was a white weapon like a cross between a sword and a Naginata. What made it different was that there were two lightly curved blades on each side of a common staff. The other was pure black and appeared similar in design to the white one but one of the blades looked more like a scythe.

After looking over the items, two shadowy figures appeared. One was clearly the shadow of a woman with her long hair, and the other was of a man standing much taller than the woman. Simultaneously, they each grabbed their weapon and twirled it expertly. The woman's white weapon stopped suddenly in her hands at the same time as the guy's did as they held their respective weapons over their heads. With a slight burst of light, the weapons broke into two pieces. The woman immediately started swinging the two swords about her body effortlessly followed by the guy. Once again they stopped and offered the bottom half of their weapons to the other. The two of them then faded away leaving only the key standing before him.

"**When two become one, the key will open the way to ensure the world's survival, but the key must be used at the time both minds are thinking as one."**

* * *

Naruto bolted straight up, waking Hinata in doing so. She grunted cutely before waking up fully and looked at her blonde jinchuriki.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" She whispered quietly.

"Another strange dream. Do you know what the phrase 'when two become one' means?" Hinata looked at him for a while in thought before shaking her head.

"I can't think of anything in particular." Naruto just sighed and lay back on the bed with Hinata resting in his arms.

"Thanks, I guess we'll figure it out later." It seemed like only seconds after lying down again when the light shone across the sky. Naruto could hear the movement of the camp and decided it was time to get up. Donning his mask again, he stepped out into the camp and finally was able to get a good look at their surroundings. Five minutes later, Hinata was at his side again as they waited for everyone to wake and get ready for their mission.

Another 30 minutes went by until another Konoha ninja was added to the group. He surveyed the area before deciding on entering the camp. Both Naruto and Hinata looked directly at him in his hiding spot and he just had to smile at how well this generation of ninja were adapting to their occupation. Knowing he was spotted, he decided to head down and make his presence known.

"Yo!" He shouted out as he was perched lazily upon a log reading one of his prized books. Sakura jumped a bit at his sudden arrival and turned to him with a smile.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She immediately ran to him and pulled him into a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages.

"Yeah, well, I've been unselfishly helping an old lady with some odd jobs." He replied. Sakura looked at him like she did when she was a genin, with an amorous stare until Naruto decided to help him out.

"Actually, you have been taking money from that old lady for doing your odd jobs." Sakura looked back at Kakashi angrily.

"I fell for it again!"

"Yep, but I suppose Kakashi could get what coming to him if you tell Tsunade that he called her old."

"What?! I did not!" The jonin defended adamantly.

"Sure you did, you said you were working for an old lady and since you have only been running missions, that means _she_ it the old lady being referred to." Kakashi looked directly at Naruto.

"Please don't tell her." He begged. "The last time I did something she didn't like, she burned all my spare books. Now once I've worn out a book, there is no replacing it. They're priceless now that they are out of print." Naruto chuckled and turned away.

"I'm not the one you should be begging." Kakashi then looked over to Sakura where she had a mischievous look on her face.

"I think I can think of a way for you to avoid Tsunade's wrath. After this mission I'll come by your place with the details." Hinata really didn't want to know what those details might have been and hurriedly pulled Naruto away from them just and Shikamaru and Temari came out of their tent.

"Well, I guess the last of our reinforcements have arrived so we can get the plan under way. After we pull up camp, I'll need Pakuun to start tracking Sasuke and we'll start after them." Shikamaru quickly sat down and looked up at the sky, glad there was at least a few cloud to look at. A few minutes later, Temari came by and kicked his side.

"Get moving lazy ass, it is time." Shikamaru grumbled and stood upright as Kakashi summoned the small dog and gave him the instructions. The group of Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, and two other Suna chuunin started out on the trail Pakuun just picked up.

* * *

(Sasuke's group)

What was left of Sasuke's team were headed through the forest, once again in pursuit of his brother.

"Sasuke-kun." Cooed the red haired woman, Karin.

"What." The Uchiha emotionlessly answered.

"We're being followed."

"Who?"

"Eight in all, your old teacher and your female teammate are with them."

"Naruto as well?" Sasuke asked knowing the blonde was always near.

"Possibly, there are two massive chakra wells traveling with them, but nearly half of it is kept hidden."

"Sounds like Naruto, he always has too much chakra and doesn't know how to use it."

"If it is, he has well over twice as much as the last time we saw him. What interests me the most though is the other chakra well is from a female."

"The Hokage?" Sasuke wondered since there were few women he knew of with chakra of extreme proportions and meeting someone such as her would cause great difficulty.

"No, but possibly just as powerful. I think I've felt the chakra before, but never in this quantity; it actually makes my stomach churn."

"Hmpf, no matter, we'll take them all out. Karin, Suigetsu, step it up!" Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu, followed by a small army of 20 sound nins, stepped up their speed to catch up with Itachi quicker. After another ten minutes of running, Sasuke signaled for his small army to stop and hold off the tail until he can accomplish his goal of killing his brother without interference.

* * *

(Back with Naruto and Hinata)

"Guys, hold up." Pakuun shouted, causing the group to halt, still in formation.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Twenty ninja of about chuunin level just broke off to intercept us."

"Great, Fox team, go on ahead when we intercept, the rest of us will stay back and take care of them. It will be best if you two don't waste your energy on them."

"Got it Shikamaru; Tenshi, let's go." Hinata nodded quickly and the both of them vanished instantly.

"Hey, there's more… Jumping the gun like always, he'll never learn." Shikamaru commented as he worked out a new plan anyways.

Naruto and Hinata blazed through the forest, expertly avoiding the incoming ninja, and headed at full speed after Sasuke's team. They knew their abilities, so it wasn't a problem to lead the pursuit recklessly.

* * *

(Sasuke's Team)

"The pawns are holding off the bulk of the followers, but the two massive chakra signatures made it by them easily without detection." Karin informed

"Hmm, that isn't like Naruto at all to pass up a fight. We should stay on our guard. How long until they intercept?"

"At our current speed, I'd say half an hour."

"And Itachi?"

"About 25 minutes out."

"Excellent, lets speed up some more." Once again Sasuke's team accelerated to their top speed and headed after Itachi.

* * *

(Naruto and Hinata)

"Are we still on the trail Tenshi?"

"Hai, I can see them about a mile out, but they are moving fast."

"Thought so, let's let them stay ahead and start battling Itachi. It may be a bit cheap, but the more they wear them out the better our survival."

"That isn't cheap, it is actually smart. They know we are following, he just is blinded by his revenge."

"Exactly, that is his true weakness, but after combining with Orochimaru, I have no idea what he is capable of."

"Right, we'll watch each other's backs."

* * *

(Allies Squad)

The remaining ninja finished getting their orders from Shikamaru's plan and set it into motion. It was an all or nothing blitz on the enemy; hit them hard and fast before they can react. Right as the enemy was spotted, Sakura leapt out and crashed her two fists into the ground simultaneously, resulting in masses of the earth to erupt and split apart.

"Temari!" Sakura shouted, signaling the next phase.

"Daikamaitachi no Jutsu." The great wind from Temari's large fan ripped through the battle field whipping the earthen debris in every direction as trees were falling helplessly onto the enemy ninja. As the dust cleared, there only remained three of the ninja while Kakashi had another two in head locks and drug them back to the rest of the team. Seeing their comrades get taken out so easily, the final three made a run for it, but found their feet frozen to the ground.

"Going some where?" Shikamaru asked as his hands were held in the familiar position. Kakashi checked over his two captors and verified they were still alive.

"I've got two, we don't need them." Kakashi ordered.

"Understood, 'Kage Nui'." The shadows holding the three ninja split in two and while they were still held from movement by one set, the other sharpened into daggers and pierced each of them through the heart simultaneously. "We should go." Everyone knew how hard it was to take a life, but when the enemy wouldn't hesitate, neither can you. Kakashi quickly summoned two of his larger dogs after the task was done and gave them the task of bringing his prisoners to Ibiki for interrogation while the others regrouped to set out in pursuit again.

"Pakuun, how far have they gotten?" Kakashi asked after the other dogs took off for Konoha.

"Far, they are traveling much faster than we were."

"Well then we should get moving, even if we get there at the end, we can offer some assistance." The group took off once again with Pakuun leading the way in hopes of helping out in the upcoming fight.

* * *

(Itachi's team)

Itachi suddenly stood up and faced a random direction while the other two members gazed in the same direction.

"They finally here?" Sukoshi asked the emotionless man.

"Yes, my brother will be here shortly and the Kyuubi shouldn't be far behind." The young Akatsuki member was getting excited at the prospect of a fight after waiting for so long. Tobi looked over at her and shrugged his shoulders. It was interesting to see people excited about a fight, but after the years he has lived, battle is just another part of everyday life but what he failed to see in her was that she was hiding something else behind her anticiparion. The weird mask wearing guy quickly turned his attention back in the direction Itachi was looking off in just as Sasuke appeared. He wore his usual oto outfit like the years before and still held that irritating look of superiority about his face.

"It is about time brother, are you able to kill me this time, or are you still too weak?"

"You will die, Itachi." Karin and Suigetsu took up fighting positions against the other two in Itachi's group. They all stood there waiting for some sign to begin fighting. "Karin, Suigetsu, you are both in my way, clear out." Sasuke ordered. Knowing he was ill tempered, the two took off in opposite directions with Sukoshi chasing after Karin and Tobi after Suigetsu.

"Well then little brother, you have no more excuses, go ahead and let's see what you have." Instantly they both activated their Sharingan and stared at each other in anticipation.

* * *

(Ending notes)

Well that is all for now, hope you enjoy….Later


	34. Part 3: Revelations: Chapter 6

The Next chapter is here! So read it and enjoy. Warning to all, this does get a little rushed here, so no complaining...

**

* * *

**

Uyoku Myou 

**(Wings of Life/Destiny)**

**Part Three: Revelations Chapter 6

* * *

**

Naruto and Hinata hid themselves expertly high in a distant tree, just barely close enough to watch both Sasuke and Itachi begin their battle. They silently watch, yet the two brothers didn't do anything. They looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary and turned back to the two standing motionless.

Simultaneously the brothers launched off the Uchiha's signature attack the Katon Goukakyuu. The two massive fireballs crashed into each other, singeing the ground around it as the two balls grew into one large one.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa." Sasuke smirked when he saw the large air current smash into the ball of fire, causing it to erupt into a raging inferno with no order to it. The fire started making its way toward Itachi, swallowing anything living in its wake.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave)" Itachi spat out the giant ball of water, which Kisame was partial to, and watched lazily as the fire die into nothing from being soaked with so much water. "You'll have to do better than that _little _brother." Sasuke was furious, there was no way he could stand being belittled by his brother any more.

"Screw you Itachi!" Forcing his arm down to his side, he started pouring chakra to his hand while the curse seal flowed about his body. "KuroChidori! (KuroDark or black)" Sasuke ran forward nearly blinded by his rage and hatred. When he was within attacking range, Sasuke trust his hand deep into Itachi's chest with a satisfying sound. His lips curled up into a small smile, he had done it, he killed his brother. As he pulled his hand out of Itachi's chest, he had to look and see his defeated face, yet when he looked into his brother's Sharingan, there was no emotion. Suddenly the body he thought was Itachi's fluttered away into hundreds of ravens. "You son of a bitch!" Sasuke looked around as the sky turned red and the world became psychedelic.

"That makes you one as well. Welcome back to my world, Tsukuyomi." Called out Itachi as Sasuke's hands and feet were bound by heavy chains once again. "You are pathetic; you fell into the very same trap as last time."

* * *

"Why are they just standing there?" Hinata asked as she continued looking at the forms of Sasuke and Itachi, still unmoving.

"Good question, I was wondering that myself. Do you think it is a genjutsu?"

"Not one that I have seen; I can usually see through them."

"Hmm, has Kurenai ever gotten you in one without your knowledge?" Hinata stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"Actually, yes."

"Then it is possible, Itachi is a genjutsu type and can execute them even with a single movement of his finger." Naruto brought his hands together and started concentrating his chakra.

"What are you doing?" Hinata wondered since she has never seen a technique like it.

"My way of breaking a genjutsu. I can't do it any other way other than by flooding it with my chakra." Hinata felt a weird sensation as she saw chakra explode from Naruto's body and wash through the surrounding land. It was amazing to her how far it spread, but now she was worried that they no longer had the element of surprise. "Let's go, Itachi already knows we are here otherwise we wouldn't have been in a genjutsu." They darted out from their hiding spot and saw the destruction caused by the fire. They both landed at the same time and saw Sasuke breathing heavily.

"It appears that my visitors have arrived, that mass of chakra disrupted my genjutsu on Sasuke which could only be done by the Kyuubi vessel." Itachi looked directly at Naruto and was about to attempt to complete his mission when Sasuke ran through a series of hand seals.

"I will not be beaten, nor will I allow anyone to exact my revenge! I will kill you both! Kyuchiyose Edo Tensei!" One single casket jumped up from the ground as Sasuke gave a snake like grin showing he was essentially Orochimaru, but with a different driving force. When the casket opened, Naruto let out a sharp gasp while Hinata held her hands to her face. "Hmpf, I see you recognize him. You will all be killed by the fourth Hokage!" The tall blonde man stepped out of the casket with an emotionless look on his face.

"Orochimaru and the Uchihas? No more evil could be held in one area." Dryly came the man's voice as he looked directly at Sasuke and then to Itachi.

"Enough, you are under my control, now kill them all!" Sasuke jabbed his special kunai into the back of the man, taking away his free will. His blue eyes glassed over as he looked directly at Itachi while Naruto and Hinata could barely move out of shock. In an instant, the blonde man landed a hard elbow to Itachi's face, faster than he could even see with his Sharingan.

"What should we do?" Hinata asked Naruto, effectively knocking him out of his daze.

"For now I'd say nothing about Itachi. As it sits now, he is busy, so we go after Sasuke." She nodded silently and took off with Naruto at the same time in Sasuke's direction.

"Behind!" Hinata suddenly shouted as she whipped around to see Karin diving at them with a sword drawn. Not too far behind her was Sukoshi, wielding both her blades, obviously pissed that Karin was running from her. Naruto and Hinata separated and dodged the incoming attacks easily and righted themselves instantly.

"Are you ok Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked while looking at him dreamily.

"Fine, why aren't you done yet?"

"Well, this little bitch is hard to kill." Karin replied while gesturing to the other girl. When Naruto looked at her, it seemed something was off about her appearance but didn't have the time to focus on it.

"You take care of the female, I'm getting Sasuke." Naruto shouted to Hinata as he ran forward.

"I don't think so!" Karin shouted. She lifted her sword high and lunged at Naruto, only to see Hinata appear in front of her. In one smooth and quick motion, Hinata pushed the sword to the side, while grabbing her wrist, and took her other hand and quickly went under her defense and gripped her throat with a shocking palm. Simultaneously, Hinata hooked her foot under Karin's and pushed hard on her neck, pinning her to the ground. Naruto smiled at how easily Hinata took her out and faced Sasuke once more.

"No excuses, this time I will win and you will be defeated. I don't really give a shit if you become a person again, I would rather see you locked in a prison for the rest of your life."

"Fat chance dobe." Sasuke looked up with a smirk when he saw the Yondaime land a fierce flurry of punches to Itachi until one hard back hand sent his bloodied face to the ground. Another brilliant flash of light came and the Yondaime appeared in front of Sasuke in a defensive stance. "Kill him my puppet." Sasuke ordered. Naruto didn't even see it coming as the man he knew as father, only by name, appeared in his face and landed a hard uppercut to him, sending the fox mask flying through the air. Naruto stumbled back from the force of the blow and caught a glance at Hinata's worried eyes before locking his gaze with the man he always wanted to meet. Although Naruto could see him where he stood, another flash temporarily blinded him as he felt another punch, but somehow it felt pulled and the force wasn't there. Naruto looked back at his father and noticed a glimmer of life back in his eyes. Another punch came for Naruto's face, but much slower.

"Minato, was my mother really beautiful?" Naruto asked right before the punch landed again. Naruto felt the ground nearly take the wind out of him when he contacted it, but forced himself to stand once more. The Yondaime looked shaky as he looked at his near mirror image.

"Who?" He asked in a forced, gravely voice.

"Was my mother, Uzumaki Kushina, beautiful?" He stood there for a minute staring at his blonde counterpart.

"Na-Naruto?" More life came back into his eyes and his battle stance faded away.

"Yes, she was quite beautiful." Naruto finally smiled and it was returned by his father.

"What the hell is this!? Kill him!" Sasuke shouted as he forced more chakra into the connection allow his control over him.

"No! I will not attack my son!" Minato started forcing his own will against that of Sasuke's draining away his chakra. Sasuke couldn't believe how much strength his incarnated version of the Yondaime was. Sasuke's power was fading fast and before it completely left him, he started augmenting his reserves with the power of the curse seal. "Naruto, you must destroy this body. I can hold him off for a little longer, but I can't keep it for ever. I am proud of you and you have made many people happy. Your mother and I always loved you, now destroy me."

"But I can't" Naruto shouted as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"You must, use the power within you, it is a gift, not a curse."

"How can he be a gift? The Kyuubi has tortured me all my life."

"The Kyuubi isn't real, I sealed something else in you." Sasuke suddenly pulled out all the chakra he could muster, transforming himself into stage 2 of his seal, and assumed control over his puppet once again.

"Now kill!" This time Minato didn't resist as his eyes turned black as night and disappeared from sight.

"If that is what you desire father." Right as the light flashed before Naruto and a swift kick was already in motion, a puff of black smoke rose into the air from where Naruto once was. Naruto appeared behind Minato in another plume of smoke and forcefully kicked him in the back of the head, sending him stumbling forward. The Yondaime picked himself up and eyed a discarded sword from the Akatsuki member and made a move for it. Naruto once again appeared before his father right as he picked up the sword and glanced over his shoulder at Hinata, indicating the next target he was after.

"Naruto! Itachi is behind you!" Naruto didn't have time to react to Minato's glance and ducked out of Itachi's way just as a flash of light came and enveloped him. It was his father's best attack, and it was being used against the one person that meant more to him than life itself.

"Hinata!" Naruto moved to go to her aid, but Itachi made a grab under the ground and held his foot, negating his movement. In that instant, Naruto could only watch as Minato reappeared behind Hinata and whipped the sword expertly across her body. Her movements to dodge were fast as she whipped around and jumped away, but not fast enough as the blade sliced across her cheek and down her shoulder. Her mask fell to the ground and she gripped her bleeding shoulder. Naruto saw the look of pain on her face and his blood began to boil. No one lays a finger on his soon to be wife and gets away with it. Naruto ignored Itachi, even after he made the effort to break the ankle he held from under him. Naruto knew this feeling well, the rage and power from tapping into his hidden power, but something did feel off when suddenly a thought crossed his mind from one of his dreams.

'_Don't rely on the Kyuubi's chakra, there may be some issues with it soon.'_

"Too late, I need it!" Naruto pulled hard from the recesses of his body and felt his chakra surge. It was always an intoxicating feeling, but pushing through it was the hard part. He focused to keep his mind until a large burst of chakra swallowed him. It seemed like time stopped when a voice sounded in his head.

"_You are lucky, it is almost time. You will have the power to save your true love and mine as well, but it may consume you, be careful."_

Time started again and without knowing what was happening, Naruto's slashed through Itachi's wrist with his clawed hand and appeared before Minato, catching the sword meant for Hinata directly in his gut. Naruto chuckled as he ripped the blade from his belly and cast it to the side.

"Time to die!" Holding out both hands, Naruto formed a Rasengan in each. He smiled evilly as he looked into the bright red tinted ball in one and then eyed a black swirling ball in the other. His evil smile faltered when he looked at the black one, but quickly shrugged his shoulders and jammed both into the body of the Yondaime, shredding him apart. Naruto smiled as the form faded back into a common looking oto nin and turned back to Sasuke. A quick dash was made for him when Suigetsu appeared and took the next Rasengan in the chest, but just fell into a puddle of water before reforming.

"That other guy took off, and I'm still itching for a fight." Suigetsu chuckled.

"Good." Growled Naruto. Hinata finally looked up at him and noticed he wasn't the Naruto she loved. Black and red chakra surrounded his body with one side clearly resembling a fox with large teeth and claws, but the strange part was his other side, it was covered in black feather tattoos like he had before, and stranger yet was the single black wing on his back. (I immediately think of Sephiroth from Final Fantasy here) Hinata watched as Naruto and Suigetsu traded blows. Naruto would always strike with powerful attacks and miss due to the liquid nature of the guy while he would land good kicks and slashes with his swords. Naruto was unrelenting, but there had to be a limit to how many attacks he could produce and how many he could take. She looked around the battle field and saw Sasuke was fighting with unconsciousness from exerting himself in control of Minato, Karin was still out, Itachi was writing in pain from a severed limb and Sukoshi was just standing there, doing nothing.

"You, I know you." Hinata called out to Sukoshi. Before waiting for a reply Hinata took off to aid Naruto. "Keep an eye on them all." Hinata shouted over her shoulder. She arrived where Naruto and Suigetsu were fighting and waited. Another large Rasengan came at the guy and he reacted predictably by falling in to a puddle. Seeing her chance, Hinata charged her elemental attack and jabbed her ball of lightning into the puddle, shocking Suigetsu into a solid form. Naruto paid no attention to Hinata and started pummeling the man with fist after fist.

"Naruto, stop!" Hinata begged as his clawed hand crashed into Suigetsu's ribcage and forcefully stopped his heart. Naruto stood with a grin and headed back to finish off the rest when Hinata grabbed his arm. "I said stop it!" He tried to shake her off his arm and when she wouldn't release him, he got pissed and was ready to take it out on her when he suddenly stopped. Hinata's body started glowing white as chakra poured from her. For some reason, Naruto heard a peaceful melody that wasn't coming from Hinata directly, but more like it was coming from the chakra itself.

"Hinata?" She looked up with her tear stained face and saw the kindness held in his eyes despite the demonic look of it. He caringly brought her in front of him where he held her carefully and kissed her salty lips. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, and when she opened them, it was only blue looking back as Naruto went back to normal. "I'm sorry, I almost lost it."

"I know, but I'll never let you experience your nightmares, I will always bring you back. Now let's go back and take care of the rest." Naruto followed Hinata back to where Sasuke was attempting to make a tactical retreat, but Sukoshi stopped with a quick thrust of her sword into his shoulder. He was lucky that he had enough speed left to maneuver in one direction; otherwise the sword would have hit its mark and killed him on the spot.

"Thanks for stopping him, Yuki." Naruto mentioned with a knowing grin. Sukoshi looked up and returned the smile.

"So you figured it out, these contacts are neat and it does feel different to dye my hair." Yuki yanked her sword back and wiped the blood off on the nearby grass just as Kakashi and crew showed up.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she ran over to aid him.

"Stop." Naruto ordered sternly. His voice was quite commanding in this moment, making the medic stop instantly. "He isn't like he was, leave him injured while we bring him back to Konoha, we don't need him trying to escape." Sakura's face darkened as she looked towards the ground.

"Right, I suppose you are right." Sakura turned back, but not before tossing another glance back in Sasuke's direction.

"Alright, I suppose Itachi could still be alive, although he was bleeding heavily from his severed hand and this little witch…" Naruto commented while gesturing to Karin. "… should be knocked out thanks to Hinata, or possibly dead, I wasn't in the mood to check. That water guy is definitely dead, the swirl masked dude fled, and Yuki here is definitely not dead but was infiltrating Akatsuki. Now go ahead and clean up what is left, I'm tired." Naruto mentioned as he stepped closer to Hinata.

He took her hand and led her off to a nearby log, which was downed by their fighting. They looked back and saw Kakashi and Shikamaru tying up all their prisoners and knew it was in good hands. Hinata looked at Naruto timidly and still had some fear dwelling in her, but his comforting hand was helping her cope with the strange things she saw.

"Hinata, how are you doing? I know you have seen my go Kyuubi before, but something was different this time, wasn't it?" Naruto sat down on the log and patted the spot next to him for her to sit, but she surprised him greatly when she sat on his lap instead with a strained giggle.

"I am fine, it was just weird. You seemed like you were part Kyuubi but the other part was more angelic in appearance. The part I didn't like was how the angelic part seemed even more evil than the Kyuubi, it was like it was death itself."

"_Precisely." _Chimed in Enzeru, causing Hinata to flinch since she almost forgot about her presence in side her.

"You mean it was death?" Hinata asked out loud. Naruto looked at her and knew that look, so he decided to ask his questions directly by proxy.

"So Enzeru is saying that the Kyuubi was death? How is that possible?"

"I don't know and neither does she, but she did say that it was clearly something from her realm. She also mentioned that there are very few beings that could be likened to death."

"Great, just more questions. Why can't there be someone with answers?" Naruto asked loudly. Hinata just froze as something played back in her head from before Naruto left with Kagami.

'_I know more about what is really going on and the reason Enzeru was sent down here, but they aren't supposed to know yet. You will know when the time is right, then you can summon me again and I'll show you all the truth.'_

"Sumindra." Hinata muttered quietly.

"What about him Hinata?"

"He told me that he knew something about what is really going on and why Enzeru was sent here. He told me to summon him when the time is right, and I'd say you going part death… thing is about the right time."

"I see; that dragon did hide many things from me, I wonder what it was really all about?"

"We'll find out, but right now I want to go find Sakura so she can help me heal my wounds; I really don't want a scarred cheek." Naruto smiled and reached up to her face and wipe at the blood, causing her to wince out of habit, but there was no pain. He found it amusing to watch her go through a series of emotions as she let it sink in.

"A bonus to having a being inside you. You can now see why I was always able to get out of the hospital so quickly." Naruto told her, answering the unasked question.

"Yeah, this is neat." Hinata muttered through her astonishment.

"It is, but big things still need some care. Have Sakura look over that big gash on your shoulder."

"Hai, let's go." She stood up and grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him back towards the others. Sakura had just finished bandaging the two Uchihas' wounds, enough so they wouldn't die from an infection on their travel back to their village, as Hinata requested her help. With silent care, she dressed the wound and bound her shoulder to speed healing.

"There you are Hinata, take care of it now." Hinata nodded and went back to Naruto. Sakura's eyes followed her as she tucked her arm in right next to his and soon after he took her hand lovingly in his while not even stopping the conversation he was having with Shikamaru. "Do you think we could ever find someone to love like that?" Sakura asked as she flopped down next to Sasuke's bound body.

"No, I won't go out with you, so don't ask."

"Shut up Sasuke, you asshole!" She screamed as she elbowed him in the ribs, effectively breaking a couple in her rage. "I do still like you in a way, but I don't want anything to do with some shithead who leaves someone willing to do anything with or for him all for revenge on his brother. You do realize that if you wanted to, you could have taken me with you. You always wanted to kill your brother and rebuild your clan, but who were you going to find that was willing to bear your children? I have changed since then, I won't be that easy for you to manipulate ever again."

"Good, at least you have grown a pair."

"Pft, stupid shit…" Sakura scoffed as she stood and kick him in the already injured ribs. "Thank you for keeping your promise Naruto, but I think that we could have done without this stuck up ass!" She shouted, letting everyone know how pissed she was. Naruto nodded once in understanding and was glad that she saw how evil he had turned and wouldn't be swayed if he started playing to her attraction.

"Alright, enough for now. We should move out and get some distance before any other Akatsuki come to investigate." Kakashi announced after the three prisoners were all conscious and tied Itachi, Sasuke and Karin together to keep them from getting ideas. At least with Itachi in the group, you know there won't be any teamwork in escaping. "Suna and company are welcome to head back at any time." He added as an after thought.

"Hey Temari." Naruto shouted out to the kunoichi before she got too far from them.

"What?"

"Tell Gaara that is he wants to know more about the bijou, to get to Konoha as soon as possible; I'm going to get some questions answered and he just may want to be there first hand."

"Yeah, I'll let him know." Temari turned back to the path they were traveling and held up a hand in a goodbye gesture before disappearing on the other side of a hill. Naruto turned back and ran back up to Hinata, interrupting a quiet conversation with Yuki.

"Yuki, do you think you can get a message to the others? I have a feeling they have some questions themselves."

"Yes, that shouldn't be a problem." She smiled gently before summoning two small wolves and gave them their instructions. They both yapped in understanding and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Now back to my previous topic…" Hinata started with a small, almost perverted grin. "How are Kiba and Akamaru doing?"

"Well, Akamaru has taken a liking to one of my summons, and I don't ask what they get up to when they run off and well Kiba…" Yuki blushed lightly as she smiled and turned her face away.

"Really? Now I'm jealous, we keep getting interrupted just as it starts to get interesting. So tell me everything about it." Hinata pried. If she can't experience it for herself, why not experience it second handedly.

"Uh, I'm going over to hang with Kakashi and Sakura, I don't want to know too much about Kiba." The two girls giggled before Hinata planted a kiss on Naruto's cheek. He smiled at her and ran over to where Sakura was.

"Tired of your girlfriend already?" She asked as he approached her.

"Nah, I'll never get tired of her, they are just talking about Kiba and Yuki, well, doing stuff."

"I see…" Sakura smiled and looked over at the two women enjoying their conversation. "I think that is a perfect topic." She took off and quickly joined in with the girl talk.

"Great, now I get to spend time with a group of bastards and a perv." Naruto commented under his breath.

"Hey dobe, what has changed with Sakura?" Naruto whipped around and looked at the dark haired ex-teammate.

"Aside from going lez?" Sasuke suddenly choked on the air he was breathing, giving Naruto quite the laugh. "Well, I didn't know you were into that, but I guess Sakura-chan is actually bi. Just think about it Sakura and Ino share absolutely everything, and I mean everything; if you would have stayed in Konoha, you could have been getting it on with them both, but instead you go after a guy with a huge snake and some crazy bitch who can't even cut her hair straight." Sasuke snorted at that remark, pissing off Karin.

"Shut up you little shit face!" The oto female screamed.

"Yeah whatever, at least you decided on a female in the end, I really thought you were gay." Naruto teased happily.

"Hmpf."

"Haha, that's Sasuke alright, when things get dicey, just clam up." Naruto shouted

"And you're still a moron."

"Nope, wrong there, I was never a moron. I just set out to do the impossible and I am nearly there."

"Right, like you are anywhere near having enough power to defend every person in the world."

"Who ever said I had to do it by myself? Friends help you when you need it, and all I really have to do is become the Hokage, and then everything will be set. If you didn't figure it out already, I helped the other jinchuriki who are now the other Kages. If I need any help, they will support me. It wasn't how I had planned it all to go, but it has fulfilled my wish to protect everyone. So how has your dream gone?" Sasuke just remained silent and looked directly at the ground. "Yeah, thought so." Naruto ignored Sasuke and got back into step with Kakashi when Itachi spoke up.

"Leader won't like this."

"Well duh, genius, I plan to rip Pein's head off, him and all his stupid bodies. And better yet, I've been training my fiancé to take care of Konan while we are at it."

"You know them? How?" Itachi actually showed some life on his usually emotionless face meaning that he was quite surprised by the findings.

"I guess you can say a toad told me, I have quite a vast knowledge of how Pein operates after seeing his fight with ero-sennin." Itachi remained silent, taking the hint, Naruto turned back and silently walked with the group back to Konoha. 'But I also feel that someone is pulling Pein's strings who we don't know yet.'

* * *

When they finally got to Konoha, Naruto let out a loud sigh after stepping through the gates. Hinata, of course, was by his side acting just a bit more friendly than usual, unfortunately for the both of them, Naruto needed to focus more on their up coming problems than to do what he was sure was on Hinata's agenda for the day. He looked over at Hinata's nearly glowing smile and really wish they could have their day right away like was promised, but things do come up.

"Hinata, you know we have to take care of the bijou problem, right?" She looked at him for a few seconds before looking down.

"Yeah, but I was hoping for at least a few hours of alone time." She replied disappointingly.

"Well, if you ask me, that would be cutting it a bit short. I want at least a full day with you… alone." Hinata giggled and held his arm tighter.

"I suppose it can wait, but let's make it two days, we should fit in a little bit of sleep too."

"Hmm, yeah, sleep might be good…" They continued escorting their prisoners to the Hokage tower where Ibiki and his team took over their watch and brought them to the stockades, leaving the rest to be debriefed in Tsunade's office. Tsunade smiled when she saw all her ninja enter fully conscious and was all too happy to hear the news.

"So, how did it go?" She asked eagerly.

"Mission successful." Kakashi stated confidently.

"Yeah, we brought the two Uchiha bastards back along with one of Sasuke's team and we also brought back a spy from within Akatsuki; of course you know her as Yuki." Yuki came to the front of the group and nodded to the Hokage.

"Hmm, so what information did you find?"

"Not right now Tsunade-san, I believe I should tell all the Kage at one time, they should all be arriving here shortly."

"Really? All of them?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun has requested that they all be here to find out some more about the bijou, so I'm sure they will be here."

"I see, so then, I should set up a large setting for this meeting, I'm guessing everyone will have a small entorage with them…" Tsunade remained silent for a while until she had a look of inspiration. "Well, I guess this is just as good of time as any, Shizune, inform the Hyuuga that they will be having the Kage over for a meeting in two days, and while we are there, they may as well put on Hinata's wedding, it would save on travel for everyone." Both Naruto's and Hinata's jaws dropped. They both looked at each other's expressions and started laughing.

"Well, I guess that is ok, why put it off any longer?" Naruto nearly shouted.

"If that is what is going on, then I need to go!" Hinata shouted as happiness filled her body. Without waiting for permission, she bolted out the door of Tsunade's office, not even breaking stride as she went out the main doors.

"I suppose you can't hold back the eager." Tsunade commented through a light chuckle.

"No kidding, she has only been waiting for this moment her entire life." Sakura commented with a smile.

"Alright, I know you all need some rest and I'm sure Naruto has some planning to do, so you are all dismissed." Tsunade watched as her young ninja stepped out of her office. "Time goes by so quickly." Leaning back in her chair, she let out a tired groan.

"Tsunade-sama, I sent the messenger bird to the Hyuuga." Shizune slowly walked up to her aged teacher of so many years and watched as her flawless skin started to fade away, showing her true age underneath. Shizune nudged her awake and saw her skin return to the usual look. "Tsunade-sama, how many times have I told you not to fall asleep in your office? You can't keep your genjutsu up while you sleep anymore."

"Yeah, I know. I'm getting too old for this shit." Tsunade stood up and walked up to her office door before pausing. "Shizune, I'll be at home resting, if something important comes up, you know where I am."

"Hai." Shizune quietly muttered as she watched her less than energetic friend head out of the office.

* * *

The days passed by in either a blur or agonizingly slow, depending on who's perspective. Naruto had to let Hinata do her thing since it was her day and all, so he just occupied his time with training and sleep. Even though Hinata was gone for most of the day, he would still feel her snuggle up into him when she would come by late at night, just to be gone again in the morning. At least now after the wedding they will have all the time they want together to do _anything_ they want. Naruto was slowly waking from another dreamless sleep when suddenly he bolted to his feet and stared at a dark form at the foot of his bed.

"Not bad Uzumaki, you sensed my arrival quite quickly." Naruto sighed and let his excitement fade away.

"You really know you to get someone awake, don't you Gaara?"

"Knowing you, if I didn't, you may have been late to your wedding day, and if Hinata is as strong as I hear now, that could be dangerous for the both of us."

"That it would. Now get out so I can get dressed and everything." Gaara still remained in his usual stoic appearance and turned away from Naruto and headed out to the door. "I hope your information about the bijou is entertaining as well."

"Yeah, so do I." Naruto commented under his breath, catching Gaara's attention. "Oh nothing, just talking to my self." He quickly defended to hide his uncertainty. Gaara turned back and let himself out of the apartment. "Close one…"

* * *

Naruto showered and put on some standard clothing. He knew that no matter what he wore, the Hyuuga would deem it unworthy and have him redressed, so what was the point. He entered the Hyuuga grounds when a larger bodied female came running up to him.

"You come to your own wedding in something like that? How?" Naruto just wore a smile.

"I figured someone would say that with anything I wore, so I came early to facilitate it. Do you have something more fitting?" The woman smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Rich you aren't, but very smart this one is. Come young lad, I have just the thing." About an hour later, Naruto was all dressed in an elaborate outfit. It was simple in many circles, but was by far the most dressed up Naruto had ever been. The black Montsuki and dark grey Hakama went well together and brought just a little more attention to his blonde hair and blue eyes. It was a bit more comfortable than he thought it would have been, so he was quite glad. Naruto wandered around the manor until another Hyuuga woman grabbed him and started pulling.

"We've been looking for you, come, you are going to be late!" Within a few seconds of being dragged, they arrived in the back courtyard, extensively decorated. Naruto was in awe of how quickly the Hyuuga could roll out a layout like this, but it didn't last long as he was pushed to the front of the area. He looked out across the crowd of people and saw all his comrades and friends. He smiled as he looked them over when suddenly his smiled disappeared when he saw the most gorgeous person on the earth. She started slowly walking towards him with a bright smile and deep blush as her light lavender Uchikake trailed across the ground accentuating the bright white Kimono she had on underneath. When he looked into those deep pearly eyes, he nearly lost his breath and remained that way until she was at his side.

"You are so gorgeous, but Hinata might get pissed if she sees you up here during her wedding." Naruto whispered to her. She nearly snorted through her tears of happiness and lightly slapped his arm.

"Don't make me laugh while I'm so happy, I just might burst into tears." She whispered back in reply.

They held hands and stared at each other through the entire ceremony. In the back of Hinata's mind, she was hoping someone was taking many pictures since she was sure that she wasn't able to see everything since her gaze was stuck on only one person. Her mind was wandering from imagining their lives together as she almost missed that she was talking out loud as if on auto pilot. When she was finally back in the real world, she saw Naruto's face close in and take her deep into their wedding kiss. After the whooping and hollering calmed down from their drawn out kiss, Naruto grabbed Hinata and picked her up in his arms before running down the aisle goofily, as is his style. When they were out in the main hallways again, he set her down gently and stared at her a little longer.

"Now then, wife, what do we do now?"

"Well, husband, we go take care of that meeting and them we should get a few days to ourselves; without interruptions."

"Now that is a plan." Naruto kissed her once more before they split. He headed back to the room where he got dressed and threw on his clothes and took off to pick up his new wife. He gently knocked on her door and after hearing a gentle voice bid him entrance, he entered, just as her kimono hit the ground, leaving her in nothing but what she was born in. Naruto could only see the back of her, but that was plenty to give him some ideas.

"Hinata?" Naruto muttered out of shock at seeing her well defined body. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled through her blush.

"Hi, you like what you see?" She giggled as he walked nearer and kissed the back of her neck and continued down to her shoulder. His hands gently held her sides and caressed her soft skin while nipping at her neck flesh. She sighed quietly at the enjoyment of his touch and wanted to take it further, but like every other time before, there was a knock at the door.

"Nii-chan, you are supposed to be at the meeting now." Hinata sighed and reluctantly pushed Naruto's hands off her hips.

"I'm coming Hanabi-chan, it just takes a little time to get out of a wedding kimono."

"Do you need help?"

"NO! I, uh, no I'm fine, I'm just getting dressed now." Hinata let out a sigh and walked up to her dresser, allowing Naruto a full view of her back, and slipped on some lacy panties and started in on putting a bra on. "Naruto-kun, a little help?" She didn't really need help, but sense he was here… After getting her bra on she threw on her usual clothes and pulled Naruto out into the hall and headed to their meeting. They entered a huge room with an open courtyard in the middle and saw their friends, including their sensei's and of course the tiny Sarutobi child was there as well, playing with Konohamaru and his team. Unbeknownst to many, Kina was also in attendance, but only a few would ever know. It was just unbelievable to Naruto that there were so many friends he had made. If they hadn't all gathered together in one spot, he still wouldn't believe it. With Hinata's hand still nestled in his, he moved to the front of the room.

"Thank you all for being here, I know things are tough, but Hinata and I are proof that love can exist in the ninja ranks in this generation. Now to the second event of the day, the bijou. Before we get into that, I believe there are a few things you all need to catch up on about me, so I will tell you all about my time spent away from Konoha this last time. Kagami and I rejoined outside of Suna and thanks to Gaara's direction, I found the opening into the toad realm just as it was closing, although I was on the verge of death at that moment as well and I passed out and fell into the portal…"

* * *

(ending notes)

Left you hanging there a bit…. Hope you enjoyed….Later


	35. Part 3: Revelations: Chapter 7

New chapter time… As you can tell, I'm stepping up the release time for the remaining chapters since they are a little on the short side. There may be a few more mistakes that make it through, but everything still reads well. As another note, there are a few stoys being told, you can see the transition from a story back to reality with a simple line break; should be easy enough. Anyways…Enjoy

* * *

Uyoku Myou

(Wings of Life/Destiny)

Part Three: Revelations - Chapter 7

* * *

A father and son were journeying through their usual area when they happened upon a guy passed out in the dirt at their feet. The younger one looked up to his much taller father with a smile across his scaly skin.

"Another second longer and he would have died before making it here, he really is something."

"No kidding, I've never seen a kid at his age able to hold so easily to my head, especially after just summoning me. Come Gamakichi, we must bring him to the Great Toad Sage once he regains consciousness, then his training will begin. With our specific help, he will be worthy of the title of Toad Sannin." Gamabunta easily lifted Naruto up onto his nose and carried him back to his home upon Myoukobu Mountain.

* * *

A few days passed since Naruto found the toad realm. He was still out from his dehydration but was expected to come around at anytime. Waiting for his awakening, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu were arguing once more like all brothers do. 

"Hey give that back, I got that candy fair and square." Gamatatsu cried out.

"Nope, it's mine now." Gamakichi threw the candy up in the air and was about to catch it when a small ball of fire struck him in the face. Startled, he blinked his eyes through the blackened char marks which was his face. He looked over at Gamatatsu and saw the yellow toad happily sucking on the hard candy.

"Whoa, harsh. You got your ass handed to you by Gamatatsu!" Came a boisterous laugh. The toads gaze jumped directly to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto!" Gamakichi shouted and ran, or hopped in this case, over to Naruto's bed.

"Hey Gamakichi, so did I make it?"

"Barely, but you got here just in time." The small dog sized toad replied

"Did you bring me any sweets?" Gamatatsu asked Naruto quickly.

"Nah, sorry, I forgot."

"Eh, no problem, I'll try again later." Naruto looked around the small shack and couldn't figure out if toads lived in houses or not. When Gamakichi saw his gaze, he filled him in.

"If you are wondering, this is just the place Ero-sennin would stay while he was here. Just think how large a building would have to be if we toads lived in houses, Pops would need a huge one."

"Yeah, I guess he would…" Naruto got up and started looking around the building and caught a glimpse of a bookshelf. Somehow he was intrigued by its existence and went directly to it. Looking over the shelves, Naruto scoffed at them. "Figures, all of his hentai books…" He then paused when he came upon a different looking book, one much thicker than the others. "What the hell?" Naruto picked up the book and read the title once more to make sure he wasn't seeing things… _'The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto'_ …immediately he opened the book and started reading:

_In a time just after peace was struck by the warring nations a great beast ravaged the land outside of a great and powerful village. Seeing no way to escape the wrath of the beast, their great leader and hero came out to battle upon the mighty Toad boss. The warrior's strength and techniques were legendary among allies and foes alike, yet he knew this was a challenge of the likes he has never seen before. After a few exchanges with the beast, the great hero, Namikaze Minato, knew of only one way to end the beast's terror, to seal away its very life into his newborn son. The raging beast saw a flash of light before a being of larger proportions appeared and looked into his eyes._

"_**Foolish mortal, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. One, of my ability, can't so easily be defeated. I control the power of darkness, it is only a matter of time before I return and destroy this village! I will escape from this… thing!"**_

"_I doubt it… Seal!" The being, known as the death god, pulled out its blade from its mouth and cleaved the demon's soul from its body and pulled it into the body of the child before taking with it the soul of the hero as it disappeared again. With the last ounce of strength in the body of the blonde warrior he set the child on the ground in front of the great toad as three high level ninja came to his side, one with long white hair, the second was a bit older and looked wiser and the last was quite busty and had her blonde hair pulled out of her face and tied in back._

"_You really are my stupidest student, I can't believe you would use that." Chided the large white haired man standing beside his female teammate and sensei._

"_Yeah, but the village is safe now. As my last order as Hokage, I ask that this boy, Naruto, be seen as a hero for holding the demon from the village for... the rest… of his… life."_

Naruto dropped the book and jumped away from it like it was on fire. It fell to the ground and the pages opened to another set of words. Once again Naruto's curiosity took hold and he inched closer to the book:

_The young shinobi returned to his destined girl, Tenshi, and held her hand as they looked at the spoils of their mission. Tenshi had shown her father that she was not a disgrace and had the support from her life long love, Ren'ai. They hurried away from the Hyuuga Manor and back towards the meeting place where the Godaime Hokage was waiting._

"_What took you so long?" She demanded in fake irritancy. Secretly she was smiling as she saw that they had two scrolls and remained together for their mission. _

"_Hmm, well it would be difficult to get a scroll away from a jonin." Ren'ai commented as he placed the scroll in Tsunade's hand along with Tenshi following him with hers. Now that the mission was over, the two young ninja returned to calling each other by their real names; Naruto and Hinata._

Once more the book crashed to the floor, but this time Naruto was throwing it. "This is impossible!" He shouted while the amused toads continued watching his rant. He went towards the book again to try and figure out who was playing a joke on him. When he picked it up it was opened to an absolutely blank set of pages. "Great, they didn't even have the nerve to finish it!" Naruto went to set the book down on the desk next to the book shelf when something started to appear on the once blank page:

_Naruto was freaked out by the uncanny resemblance of his life which was reflected in the book. After finally having enough of it, he chucked the book across the room and shouted:_

"_This is impossible!" The amused toads watched as Naruto cautiously picked up the book once more and looked upon a blank and unfinished page, wondering what person would play a prank on him. He almost set the book aside again after commenting that it wasn't even finished yet, when he started seeing text appear and started reading. It was at this moment that he finally realized that this was a book of his life and wasn't finished yet because he still had to live it._

"I so was not thinking that." Naruto mumbled.

_The young ninja took one last attempt at proving the book wasn't recording his life by declaring that he wasn't thinking what was written that he was thinking, but now seeing that the book wrote everything, he knew it was true. Before he could decide to refute it again, his old sensei stepped into the small shack to check up on him._

"Find anything interesting brat?" Naruto jumped and closed the book and threw it back on the desk as the man chuckled. "Yeah, that one scares me too." Naruto looked over and saw the same man that he was told died in a fight and was second guessing himself. "I was sent to write a book once and I had written it all using pieces from my own life as I traveled about and anything else that would make a perfect ninja. When it was finished, I thought it was a complete failure because it wouldn't sell, but my student loved how it read. He liked it so much that he asked if he could use the name of the main character as his son's name. I was of course shocked but when his wife came out; she confirmed that Naruto was the perfect name for her son."

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto was confused and thought he was still unconscious and dreaming, but he had never had a dream this realistic.

"After hearing that; I started writing about how this new ninja, that had yet to be born, started out and came upon his nindo to never give up. I started writing about how a great beast was ravaging his home when he was young which resulted in his father's death, then I got news about the Kyuubi attacking just days after starting my masterpiece. I had only written one single sentence in that book, but when I got back from helping out Konoha, it was writing on its own. I once tried to write in the book to push the evolving story in certain directions, but the ink never took. Immediately I shut the book and then that was when I saw the words spread across the cover."

"So you are saying that you could read my life unfold?"

"Well, at least you aren't screaming about what I'm doing alive and trying to smack yourself awake from your weird dream." Jiraiya commented with a joking smile.

"Oh… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ALIVE!" Naruto shouted before slapping himself across the face. "Wake up! Wake up!" He kept smacking himself until a large sticky tongue grabbed him and yanked him out of the shack and flung him into the air. Naruto gasped at the sudden maneuver and was quite relieved to find himself landing on the head of a great toad.

"**Come Naruto, you aren't dreaming. The Great Toad Sage wishes to see you."** This was just getting to be too much for Naruto, so he gave up on resisting it and decided to go with the flow.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the temple where the great toad sage still resided, especially when riding on a massive toad. Upon arrival, Gamabunta threw Naruto off and watched as he skidded across the ground. 

"**Still think you are dreaming?"** After letting out a large puff from his pipe, Gamabunta turned and left with a single leap.

"Thanks, stupid toad." Naruto righted himself as started wandering about the large stone temple that has seen better days by the look of the deteriorating blocks which made up its construct. As he was admiring the different architectural designs, he tripped over an up heaved brick and started tumbling down a set of stairs. Naruto finally came to a stop at the bottom with a groan and pushed himself to a sitting position.

"That hurt like hell." He commented as he stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothing. When he looked up, he was standing directly in front of a huge wrinkly old toad. "Oh, uh, sorry I dropped in, I kind of tripped."

"**Hmm, what? Oh, I see. Come a bit close destined one so I can have a better look. My eye sight isn't too good these days."**

"Uh, sure." Naruto took a few steps closer and the large toad started nodding his head.

"**Yes, I see, it is you. Welcome, I have foretold of your arrival for quite some time."**

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"**I am the Toad Sage of Myoukobu Mountain. Since I was but a small toad I have been seeing the future and yours has been intertwined since the start."**

"Wait, I don't believe in destiny, my life is what I make of it. The future is not predetermined." Naruto told the toad forcefully.

"**True young one, but there are major events that must come to pass. Let me tell you of the prediction I gave Jiraiya…**

"_**You will travel the world and write a book. During your travels you will become a pervert like no other, but also be involved with the fate of the world. You will meet a young boy and become his sensei. This boy has a destiny, he is the harbinger of life. He has the power to bring peace to the land or utterly destroy it. There will come a time when you will have to make a decision and that decision will bring about the conclusion of our lives."**_

"Yeah, but you never told me who the child was. I have been the sensei of many young ninja, how was I supposed to know which to choose?" Naruto looked over to the familiar voice and saw what appeared to be a toad, not much bigger than a large dog talking.

"Huh? Ero-sennin?"

"Yep, in the flesh, er, yeah I guess toads have flesh."

"I don't quite get it." Naruto muttered.

"Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki has a dojutsu, the Rin'Negan. It was said that these eyes had the power to create and destroy anything. I once ran across a young boy that had the Rin'Negan and trained him in the arts of the shinobi for quite some time, so as you can figure, I thought he was the destined child. I then made my decision to defeat him, but that ended up being a failure. As I was about to die, I realized there was another that could fit the prophecy. I decided to take a page from that kid's book and not give up. I chose to become a toad so I could live on and teach you all I can before you make _your_ decision."

"I think I get it now. I have the Kyuubi sealed inside me and if I decided I could let him free and destroy the entire known world, or I could contain him and rise to a better goal."

"Exactly, you have a strange power as well, the power to make people believe in you."

"Ok, so then my destiny is to become what ever I want, so how is that destined?" Jiraiya looked puzzled and just shrugged what could be seen as shoulders.

"Uh, got me there, just go with it, that is what I always did."

"So, now what?"

"You have a decision to make." Jiraiya hopped up and turned back into a human like form that resembled his 'Sage Mode' and looked at Naruto.

"That is easy, I made that decision long ago, the decision to protect my friends and ones I love. Can you train me on defeating Pein? I need to know everything so I can defeat him." Jiraiya smiled.

"I believe that can be arranged. We'll even train you with your toad friends so they are more able to help you in battle." Naruto nodded as Jiraiya led him away from the temple, since the old toad was now sleeping after being ignored for just a few seconds.

"So was that book correct? Was that really my father?" Naruto asked as they were climbing the steps away from the temple.

"Yes indeed, he was quite the man, but the choice he made was more difficult than he could even imagine. Cursing you with that burden hurt him so much that if he didn't die from the sealing, he would have from the pain he caused you."

"Well, if I could there would be quite the set of words I give him about this whole mess, but I think I can live with it."

"Good, now we have a great deal of training for you to master before returning, and you also have some explaining to do as to why you didn't take that little Hyuuga when you had her naked in the cave."

"Shut up Ero-gama!"

* * *

(Present day) 

"Uh, Naruto-kun, did you have to leave that last conversation in your story?" Hinata asked as her face was bright red as she looked at the faces of their friends and family.

"Hmm, yeah I should have left that out…"

"Right, now that we are up to speed, why did you call us here?" Gaara inquired since he was promised information on the bijuu.

"Fine, Hinata, would you summon him?"

"Hai." Hinata started the signs for the summons when she felt a voice in her head who was usually silent.

"_Use my chakra, I think you will require all your strength for later with the way Naruto is watching you."_ Hinata blushed in the midst of her summoning, but finished anyways. With a brilliant glow of white, she struck the ground and poured out the chakra. A huge plume of smoke rose from the ground and was quickly dispersed by a single movement of the great dragon's wings.

"**Ah, I see it must be time. Has he awakened?"**

"What do you mean Sumindra?" Hinata asked.

"**So he didn't? Then why did you summon me?"**

"Naruto-kun used the Kyuubi's power and turned into this half fox half black angel thing."

"**Ah, so he is awake… Naruto, have you had weird dreams?"**

"You can say that again, it was a mess for a while."

"**Then it is time I explain the real history of the bijuu and in doing so you will understand your dreams. It all started a few millennia ago…"**

* * *

The world was excessively large and populated, huge buildings known as skyscrapers were quite abundant in the heavily populated cities. Although from the outside everything looked wonderful and peaceful, but it was all shrouded in darkness and evil. Among the evil were people still hanging on to the good in life and were quite the opposite, but unfortunately they were no longer in control of the governments. A huge war broke out involving the entire world, which was known as World War III. Many predicted the outcome of such a war was to take place and they really didn't know how true it was. 

The countries of the world had weapons which could cause great areas of destruction. They were powerful enough that a single one could wipeout all life within Konoha easily. Unfortunately there were more than one. Each country had hundreds, if not thousands, of these weapons and on one fateful day, a single person launched one. As a result all the other nations retaliated and launched numerous weapons. With all of the destruction which was imminent, the world was sure to die the moment they hit. Luckily there were beings that watched over the earth.

Of these beings, ten were given the job to interact directly with the population and were forced into making a decision. They gathered together for a meeting as the majority of the weapons were crashing to the ground. In a unanimous decision, they all decided to save the world from extinction. All ten knew their strength and knew which was more powerful then the others and devised a plan.

The weakest was left to help the world piece itself back together and is known to you all as the first ninja who gave birth to ninjutsu, the original bearer of what you call the Rin'Negan. He knew what had to be done and knew that by creating a different way to fight, the world would never rely on technology to do battle and wouldn't find the destruction they once had. As a result of this job, he would become mortal and die with the humans.

Now he had the easy job, the rest were left to take the brunt of the destruction upon themselves by absorbing the evil that created it. One by one the remaining nine absorbed what they could until only two remained. As the second to last went to absorb what he could, the other stopped him.

"We need a 'plan b.' Take the evil upon yourself, but stop before you lose yourself to it. I will take the rest upon myself no matter how much it is. We need one with their mind still intact to help revive the rest of us and as the second most in power, it should be you. I am sure I can contain the remainder." The eighth watched as the ninth disappeared for but a second and returned with a saddened face.

"I take it she didn't like the plan?" The ninth looked back and shook his head.

"No, but it must be done and she knows it. I wish I could have told her everything, but there isn't time." The bombs continued to explode as the remaining saviors absorbed what they could. When the dust finally settled, the earth was not like it was before. It used to have large forests and glorious meadows, but now it was just a giant rocky wasteland. Without the trees to cleanse the earth, the global temperature rose and melted off the remaining amount of snow and ice that existed in the world, causing a flood to wipe away all the land but what you all know now. What was left of the humans were taught about the new way of life and were shown many things. They started to tend the land and bring it back to its former glory.

* * *

"So what happened to the saviors?" Hinata asked. 

"**They still live, but they don't realize it. They are still stuck, lost in the evil they absorbed. They were all waiting, dormant until the time the evil was dissipated and they could return to watching over life on earth. Unfortunately there was still someone of great evil on the earth…" **Sumindra explained and went into another story…

* * *

It wasn't all that long ago when the nine were awakened before the correct time had passed and the years of harboring the evil power tainted their very being which forced them into taking on the appearance of ancient animals. They each knew not of their past, except for the eighth which could still remember. He watched painfully as the other eight awoke and started fighting each other. They were unstoppable, that was until the last came and silenced them all with a single whip of one of its massive tails. His bloodshot eyes would burrow into your soul, he looked pissed that he was awakened by their fighting. He then sniffed the air and headed straight for the village where he smelled the same scent of he who awakened them all. 

The enraged beast thrashed through the forest until he found the village where the scent seemed to come from. A great battle then ensued between him and the humans. The ninja set out to destroy him, but they were nothing but a nuisance to him. Then he found something he was looking for. A small child was wandering the streets quite a ways away from the fight when his eyes suddenly flashed a red color.

"**Your eyes are like that of the person who woke me. Take some of my power and when you become of age, destroy them all."** The great beast was satisfied and went to leave, but suddenly there was a large toad and a most powerful ninja upon it who was determined to save his village.

To further clarify, Uchiha Madara was responsible for the awakening and Uchiha Itachi was given the task to kill his entire clan. And it was indeed the Yondaime Hokage who then came to battle, resulting in the sealing into Naruto. After the news spread that these beasts were of great power, the other nations set out to capture one so they could use its power for what ever they desire.

The first was a tankui, captured by Suna, the second was a cat, captured by Kumo, the third was in the form of a shark, the fourth was a reptile, the fifth was a wolf captured by both Kumo and Kiri, the sixth was a weasel, and was sealed by Iwa, and the seventh was that of a badger, and you all know the ninth was that of a fox.

* * *

"**I'm sure you were wondering what the eighth was, well, he was in the form of a dragon." **To prove his point, Sumindra stood high above the group as his tails unfurled showing of eight great tails. Naruto looked over to Hinata and saw that there was something upsetting her by this new found infomation. 

"Hinata, what is wrong?" She looked up and tried to smile.

"Enzeru isn't feeling too well. She is crying and I don't know how to calm her. It is making me hurt." Naruto walked up to her and held her tight.

"**I know why, she has started to piece together what has happened and she is recalling some things from ages ago. It has been so long for her that she almost forgot, but now she is remembering. Naruto, tell her the name you have heard in your dreams."**

"Huh? What name?" Naruto thought about it for a while and was coming up blank. "I don't recall one. Well, unless Kyuubi knew that dark guy's name and was yelling at him, I thought he was just afraid of death, but that wasn't the exact word… I think it was Shikyo." Hinata's head suddenly popped up and her eyes started to water from the emotional distress passed through by her inner being.

"Naruto-kun, Shikyo is the name of the angel of death, he was Enzeru's lover and disappeared after meeting with her. He acted strange but left before she could question him as to where he was going."

"**Correct, Shikyo is the Kyuubi and the most powerful angelic being in direct contact with the earth. After the sealing of the bijuu into humans, there was a meeting of the higher ups and they declared that only the power of love could counteract the evil, I could do nothing. They sent Enzeru to stay with Naruto until he found a love like no other so she could be moved to that woman. Through their love, the taint would be removed and Shikyo would once again awaken and have the ability to free us all. The problem now is trying to undo the sealing technique which caged the Kyuubi."**

"Yeah, that reminds me of something. I just had another dream a while back that showed the key Jiraiya used to modify my seal along with two different strange looking weapons. All that was said is that 'when two become one the key will open the way to ensure the world's survival.'"

"**Well, I'm guessing the weapons are those of Shikyo and Enzeru. Their weapons can cut through anything of this world with ease, but the weapons themselves are extremely heavy to the person wielding them. Now the problem lies in the 'two become one' there are too many things that it could mean."**

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I guess we'll just have to figure it out." Naruto commented with a bit more happiness in his words.

"**Unfortunately you won't have much time, with my revealing of tails, the Akatsuki knows of my whereabouts, and now all the remaining bijuu are in one spot. A war is brewing on the horizon."**

"How soon? I have a few things to discuss with Naruto-kun." Hinata blurted out. Sumindra started laughing loudly after seeing her red face and knew exactly what things she wanted to discuss.

"**Not that soon, you will have your time my dear."** Hinata smiled through the dark red blush while the rest of the group started muttering amongst themselves about everything they found out. They wanted to analyze each and every detail, but with a war coming, they had to prioritize.

"Ok, this is what we will do." Tsunade started out. "Naruto and Hinata, you two will have to follow my orders exactly and I want no whining. You two are to report to the hot spring resort and take two days to yourselves. After that I want you two to report for your assignments. Everyone else, report to fellow ninja that we are at war and to meet at the Hokage tower tomorrow morning. Now no more talking, you have your orders." Before anyone could protest, Sumindra flung the new married couple onto his back and took off for the hot springs with Kina barely making it to Hinata's shoulder. They were only in the air for but a few seconds before setting down by their resort.

"_Have fun Hinata-chan, I hope Naruto-kun is all you hoped."_ Hinata blushed at Kina's comment and smiled.

"I think he is, I have seen some of what he has." The girls giggled slightly before Kina disappeared back to her realm and left Hinata with her blonde husband.

"Sumindra, I know it is a bit strange, but could you make sure no one bothers us? Every time we are alone someone spoils it for us." Naruto requested with a shy grin.

"**Of course, I can't go back anyways, I'm here for good."**

"Thanks." Naruto smiled as he picked Hinata up in his arms as she giggled happily. He then took off for their room in the resort with only one thing on their minds…

* * *

(Ending notes) 

I don't think I need to tell you guys what is in the next chapter…


	36. Part 3: Revelations: Chapter 8

Alright pervs, here is what you all have been waiting for… For those not wanting to read the coming attraction, find the (Citrus End) there are a few paragraphs to read there. Since this is a short chapter, expect another one coming _**very**_ soon…

**

* * *

**

Uyoku Myou 

**(Wings of Life/Destiny)**

**Part Three: Revelations Chapter 8

* * *

**

Naruto was quickly through the door of their room and gently tossed Hinata on the bed. She saw that he seemed to be in a hurry as he flung his shirt off carelessly and knew that this wasn't the way she wanted to have her first time, she didn't want to rush anything. She calmly grabbed Naruto's hands and brought them to her face and softly kissed his knuckles.

"Take it slow. I want to enjoy this as long as we can. We just have to be done in two days, so we have plenty of time." Naruto smiled happily and flopped on the bed as he let out a sigh.

"I know, I just want you so bad and every time we get close, something messes it up."

"I understand that better than you, I have been trying to get to you since you came back, but it was never the right time, but I feel it is right now." Hinata rolled over and found herself on top of Naruto, straddling his stomach. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his for a good long time. She pulled back with a smile and started messing with her shirt hem.

"Come on Naruto-kun; help me out of my shirt." She coaxed sexily. He happily obliged and slid his hands under her shirt and ran his fingers on the outside of her bra. Hinata closed her eyes and concentrated on just feeling his touches as he caressed her bare abs while pulling off her shirt. His hands went back to her breasts and started massaging the soft orbs through her undergarment. "Wait." Hinata reached back and unclasped the bra and wiggled her shoulders out and watched it fall onto Naruto's chest. He smiled as he looked over every inch of her chest with great detail. He sat up quickly as started looking around the room like someone was coming.

"What is it?" She asked, hoping it wasn't an interruption once again. He faced her and smiled gently.

"It is nothing, absolutely nothing and I'm glad." He pushed her onto her back and stared at her body for a little more before connecting his lips to hers while fondling her breasts. His right hand started trailing around her stomach until it reached the waist of her pants. Stopping there, he just rested his hand and continued making out with his wife for a bit longer. Still deep in their blissful kissing contest, Naruto slowly eased his hand under her waist band and downward. His hand kept getting warmer and warmer as it progressed along her smooth skin until he found some skin that was just a bit warmer and slightly damp. Hinata suddenly let out a shrill squeak, snapping them away from their kiss.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked in response to her sound. When he actually looked at her, her skin was dark red and her face was contorted strangely, but somehow it looked sexy.

"Nothing I…" She squealed once more as Naruto removed his hand from between her legs and she started to breathe heavily. "Feels weird, but good." She finally got out.

"I want to see." Naruto immediately moved down and started working her pants off inch by inch until they made it to her knees and slipped off easily. He looked back to his now naked wife and couldn't think of a sight more beautiful. He moved to the foot of the bed and looked at her bottom half while Hinata's instincts remained as she tried to cover her parts with her hand and slightly crossing her legs.

"Hinata…"

"I… I'm embarrassed." He leaned forward and planted a kiss right under her naval and looked her in the eyes.

"I know, I'm slightly embarrassed as well, but I trust you. Do you trust me?" With out a word she slowly moved her hands back to her sides. Naruto met a bit of resistance as he started pushing her legs apart for a better view of what she was hiding. When they parted, he was so amazed at the new view. He had seen naked women before for developing his jutsu, but never had he seen this area in such detail. Her skin was always pale and milky colored, but where her skin parted between her legs, the flesh was so pink and vibrant, much like her face while blushing.

"Naruto-kun, stop staring so much. This feels so dirty." He looked up from his view and saw that her knees were nearly pressed to her chest and her legs were clearly spread as far as they could go.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm very flexible. So what are you going to do now?" She asked curiously as she peered between her parted legs..

"Hmm, well I have and idea." He let her legs free and moved his face closer to her. Before long he was barely an inch away from her womanhood enjoying every sense he could take in from her. Before she could question him again, his tongue flicked out and touched her sensitive flesh for a short moment before his lips made contact with her as well as he started gently sucking and licking at her soft silky folds of skin. Hinata gasped before she started squealing and grabbing at the sheets of the bed while squirming under the new sensation. Naruto continued running his tongue up and down each layer, paying special attention to the dense feeling flesh that seemed to get the loudest screams from her. It almost finished as quickly as it started in Hinata's opinion. She was disappointed in the disappearance of that intense feeling and slowly pried her eyes open to gaze at her new husband. Her eyes parted and snapped open fully when she saw those intense blue ones right in her face. She lazily closed her eyes again as she felt Naruto's lips on hers again and a hand firmly on one of her breasts, slowly kneading it while standing next to the bed, hovering over her.

"Your lips taste different." Hinata commented as they broke apart again.

"Like what?"

"I don't know how to describe it; I haven't tasted something like that before."

"Hmm, I would say that it was you, from what I did earlier." He suggested while motioning to her lower regions.

"Oh… should I be grossed out then?" Naruto chuckled and kissed her gently.

"Nah, I don't think it should matter." He watched as Hinata's gaze wandered from his face down further until it stopped, staring at the bulge in his pants.

"You know, I wonder if you would feel as good as I did if I were to taste you." She didn't wait for a response before she rolled to her side and started tugging at his pants. It didn't take her eager hands long to strip him down to his boxers. She anxiously watched the protruding object as it seemingly got more rigid and she started seeing the full size of it. Not wanting to wait any longer, Hinata quickly yanked down on his boxers and let them fall to the ground. Naruto watched as Hinata's lips curled up into a cute little smirk as she eyed his manhood.

"What? Am I missing something?" Hinata looked up at his face and smiled as her slightly trembling hand made contact with his shaft and slowly glided up and down the length.

"Not a thing is wrong, I just thought from all those stories Sakura told that it would be a bit smaller." Naruto chuckled as he reached out and ran his fingers down her soft cheek.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked. She smiled gently to him as a quick response.

"I think so." She whispered as she got off the bed and stood next to her husband while stroking his fullness. She went up on tip toes and gave him a short but passionate kiss before guiding him to sit on the edge of the bed. With him now sitting, Hinata knelt down in front of him and moved in for a closer look at something that could be so hard yet be so soft at the same time. She leaned in closer while easing her tongue out curiously and touched her wet organ to him. She licked at the tip a few more times until she looked up and saw the face of the man she loves enjoying every moment of it. After seeing what pleasure she was bringing to him, nothing else really mattered and she just focused on bringing him more of it. Her lips parted wide as she decided to put him inside her mouth while she gently held his other parts with such care that could only be done by one so loving of him. When Naruto felt his prick suddenly get engulfed in a hot moist cavern, his eyes flew open and he bolted up from his relaxed position, startling Hinata.

"What's wrong? Was it bad?" She asked worriedly thinking she somehow caused him pain.

"No, sorry, it just surprised me; I never thought it would feel that good."

"Neat, isn't it? I felt the same way." Now knowing that he greatly enjoyed her actions, she went back down and let him enter her mouth again. She slowly sucked her way down to about 1/3 his length and had to stop due to her inexperience in that matter and retreated back upward at an even slower pace while swirling her tongue around the circumference. A few more times she did this while gently rubbing the rest of his length with her free hand before Naruto cupped her cheeks gently and guided her away from what she was doing. He looked at her questioning gaze and gently kissed her pouting lips.

"It was perfect Hinata, but I was getting a bit carried away, this needs to last longer so we can do more." She nodded happily and stood up, letting him see the full nudity of her being while she took in his well defined body. He soon stood up next to her and moved in with kisses across her face before going to the crook of her neck where he hungrily sucked and nipped at her flesh. She let out a series of moans as he continued sucking at her neck while she could his stiffness grind against her lower abs as she held to him lovingly. Naruto soon started pulling away, letting Hinata know he wanted to do something else for a while.

"What's next?" She asked, seeing his almost animalistic urge to take her, which excited her to know he hungered for her.

"What we have been waiting for…" He whispered in her ear as he picked her up in his arms and gently laid her on the bed as her long dark hair gave an elegant backdrop for her pale skin. He started to crawl on top of her while pushing her hair out of the way so it wouldn't get pulled in the middle of their passionate actions. Once he was positioned above her, he gently placed his weight on her, but made sure to support some of it on his elbows as to not cause too much discomfort on her. Hinata was just about to ask how he planned on proceeding when she just decided to let the heat of passion carry them where ever they may go.

They started kissing heavily and lustfully while remaining completely still for a few moments until Naruto started running one of his hands across her shoulder and gently trailing it down her arm where he met with her hand. The two intertwined for a brief few moments before he separated again and started gliding further down on her smooth skin. He firmly held her hip to reposition himself more comfortably on her before he started back on making his way down across the side of her butt and soon to her thigh. His hand gently slid under her thigh and tightened around it as he pulled her leg up to his side where Hinata immediately placed it on his back, giving him room for what ever he wanted to try. His hand let go of her leg and soon maneuvered between their bodies until it found what he was looking for. His inexperienced fingers had no problem finding the source of the added heat from his wife as he placed them on her moist, sensitive flesh and was actually amazed by how much wetter she was down there than before. Hinata screamed with sudden pleasure into the heavy kissing when she felt a single finger push its way deep inside of her.

She squirmed out of the slight discomfort, but still wanted to feel more in spite of it. It was new and unusual but she knew that once there wasn't the discomfort, it would be near nirvana. With her squirming about she could feel his rock hard member twitching and grinding against her inner thigh, but seemed to move a bit freer than normal. She reached down and slid her hand around him and felt a slight slippery wetness on her fingers. She pulled her hand back and rubbed her fingers together in curiosity before wiping her hand clean on the bed sheet. Suddenly she felt another pressure at her intimate opening and before she could figure it out, Naruto slipped another finger into her. She screamed out again and felt the tinge of discomfort return, but this time it faded faster, returning her to her bliss. His fingers delved in deep, just to retreat while gliding across her inner wall just to do it once more while his thumb kept its location on her, gently rubbing her pleasure spot. The feelings were so intense that Hinata nearly lost herself to the urge of seeking her own pleasure, to find out what there was on the other side of that building desire to go further. Suddenly she felt the pressure on her lips disappear as well as the lessening of weight on her body. She looked up through her dreamy looking eyes and saw a happy smile on her lover's face.

"You ready?" Naruto asked gently. It took her a few moments to realize what he was meaning but it came to her. She thought about how it may feel to have something much bigger than a finger ease into her since she felt pain previously, but the look on Naruto's face was all she needed to feel safe and want to let him inside no matter what it felt like.

"Be gentle." She finally replied to him, giving him full permission to take her in every way possible. He leaned in and kissed her gently before positioning himself for better penetration. Feeling his staff at the entrance to her very being, he eased forward, putting pressure on her tightness fueling both of their desires until it slipped up and slid above it onto her hairless pelvis. He tried once more in the same manner, just to get the same result. Naruto tried to get into a better position and Hinata could see him struggling to figure out why it was being so difficult and brought her hand down and encircled his organ. She rubbed the length of it a few times until he turned and gazed into her eyes.

"Almost there, let me help." She whispered while guiding him back to her opening. She firmly held his organ in line to facilitate easier insertion. She felt the pressure on her increase once more, but when it got to the same point as last time, her hand held it in place. Her vaginal walls started spreading, causing some discomfort, but there was also a strange desire to take in even more. With one more increase of pressure, she could feel him finally enter her and start to fill her insides. She let out a sharp grunt when the pressure stopped building, causing her to take in a good portion of his willing appendage.

Naruto felt her slightly move away from him, indicating that she needed a bit of time before taking in more, so he decided to return to kissing her and enjoying her body. Hinata let out another high pitched grunt into the kiss when she made a movement with her hips, driving him in deeper. She felt completely filled and was quite enjoying the contented feeling when there was another push, driving yet even more of her lover's hot flesh inside of hers.

"How much more?" She gasped out while starting to pant.

"Just a little…" One more quick push finally drove the rest of him inside, leaving Hinata fully impaled on his rod.

"So much… I don't think I could handle more."

"Then be glad you got me, there are others even bigger."

"Then I feel sorry for them, they will never feel what it is like to be fully inside someone then."

"Yeah, because this feels so good." Naruto moved in and started kissing his wife again while slowly and steadily moving inside of her. Hinata was feeling every little motion he made as his long shaft kept sliding in her warm box. He slid his arm around her back and managed to pull her closer as he rolled to the side, bringing her with, leaving her weight to be fully on his body. She was now looking down at his content face and decided he must have meant that it was her turn to do the moving, so she started gyrating her hips while easing herself up and down his pole. Her moaning got louder as she was enjoying herself completely, on top of her husband. Her speed increased as she felt the desire for more and more pleasure until she was ferociously rocking up and down making light slapping sounds as she would plunge down onto him and hit his lap.

"Hinata, I'm…"

"Just a bit more…" She moaned back between her gasps and screeches. Not being able to take any more, Naruto grabbed her soft hips and drove it in deep, releasing himself inside her just as he felt her muscles spasming and had to catch her almost limp body as she fell uncontrollably from her orgasm. Hinata just laid there in his arms, not moving a muscle as she tried to catch her breath.

"That was unbelievable Naruto-kun." She finally got out as he kept stroking her delicate back.

"Yeah, we should definitely keep doing that." She smiled and couldn't agree more in her mind.

"So, how many kids do you want?" She asked after a long silence.

"Hmm, I don't know. Probably as many as you want."

"Really? Then we should get started." She mentioned with a happy grin.

"Wasn't that what we were doing?"

"Nope, I was enjoying you, next I'll make love to you, _then_ we can get started."

"Really, and when do you plan on starting this next phase?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Whenever you are ready."

"Then how about now?" He asked hopefully. Hinata kissed him deeply and started sitting up from her position.

"I like that plan…" The new married couple went back at it and remained occupied for quite sometime just enjoying the closeness of each other and their bodies.

(Citrus End)

* * *

After the two days passed, Naruto and Hinata felt much closer to each other than before and were sure to remember every little detail of their honeymoon. They both stepped out of the resort with large smiles and serenity like never before; from this point on, they would be starting a whole new life.

"Thank you Sumindra, everything was peaceful." Hinata called out in greeting to the large dragon.

"**Good to hear; now I need to get you to the Hokage as soon as possible. I can't tell you how many times someone tried to contact you."**

"Oh? I guess we should go then Naruto-kun." Naruto silently nodded and jumped onto Sumindra's back, directly behind Hinata and held her tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as the wind started to pick up during lift off. Hinata enjoyed the peaceful breeze ruffling her hair, but it was over almost as quick as it started.

"We're here Hinata." She just groaned a little before opening her eyes and slid off of the large dragon. Naruto followed behind and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Well, let's find baa-chan." They walked into the tower still holding each other and quickly found Tsunade running through some battle plans. Her face didn't seem to have the same luster as usual and something else seemed not right with her movements, almost sluggish in a way.

"Hey Baa-chan!" Naruto shouted. Tsunade looked up at him with tired looking eyes, and then forced a smile through.

"Well, you two look quite happy. You guys enjoy yourselves?" Hinata just blushed like usual and nodded her head. "Good, we will have to get down to business then. Our spies have indicated that Akatsuki has created a large army and has started in our direction. Their first stop was straight through sound; and let's just say there is no more village there anymore, so we don't have to worry about them anymore. Nearly all of the small inner villages have been destroyed and their forces added to the ranks of the Akatsuki as well, so now it is just the few great nations and their protected villages that remain. They are ignoring the other hidden villages and have their sights set only on Konoha since all the remaining bijuu are here. So far we have recalled all our ninja, but it won't be enough and the other villages' armies won't be here for some time. Unfortunately that leaves us to half a day that we need to hold back the Akatsuki forces."

"Alright, hold off an entire army for half a day; how hard can that be?"

"That's what I thought you'd say. Now you and Hinata take Sumindra to the front and meet up with Shikamaru and Kakashi there, they'll tell you what needs to be done."

"You got it baa-chan." Naruto and Hinata quickly left the building and were on their way to the front lines on board the white dragon. Naruto decided to forgo the dark clothes this time around and put on the usual black and orange outfit while Hinata stayed with her more modern look like what she wore when he returned most recently.

* * *

(ending notes)

Remember, there is another chapter coming very soon, so tune back in later today...


	37. Part 3: Revelations: Chapter 9

I know some parts of the last few chapters may seem a bit rushed, but I tend to get antsy when nearing the end of a story, so I guess you'll have to deal with it, besides I never got top grades in creative writing class...

The conclusion of the story comes next chapter, you'll see it all this week…

* * *

Naruto decided to forgo the dark clothes this time around and put on the usual black and orange outfit from days back while Hinata stayed with her more modern look that she perfected over the years spent apart.**

* * *

**

Uyoku Myou 

**(Wings of Life/Destiny)**

**Part Three: Revelations Chapter 9

* * *

**

High in the air, they could see for miles and eventually spotted the Konoha force deep in the forest outside of Konoha. Climbing a bit higher, they were able to catch a glimpse of the oncoming army as they torched their way through the lands. Hinata stifled a slight gasp as she looked over so many ninja. Easily in the tens of thousands, as compared to their three thousand strong, there was no comparison.

"Hold off an entire army for half a day; how hard can that be? I guess I got that answer." Naruto commented sarcastically. They turned quickly and descended to the forest and landed in the area in front of the command center. After dismounting, they met up with the familiar jonin as they were shouting out orders.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." The masked jonin looked up and smiled cheesily.

"So anything you want to tell about your honeymoon?" He asked with a grin.

"Not in the least. Anyways, do you know how large the coming army is?" Naruto questioned, wondering if they even knew what was approaching.

"We've had reports of at least 8 thousand." Kakashi replied.

"Well it is more like 10 to 12 thousand." Hinata added unhappily.

"That certainly is troublesome." Shikamaru commented as he was still writing up more strategies within hearing distance.

"And you know Akatsuki don't do things normally, so there is some hidden weapon for sure." Naruto suggested.

"I see. So you suspect this large army is just to take down the inexperienced ninja and possibly tire out the others to easily take us out when their real forces of a few select ninja arrive. Interesting…"

"Uh, sure, yeah that sound like something I'd say." Naruto looked to Hinata and shrugged his shoulders, eliciting a small laugh from her.

"Well, let's just beat them at their own game." Shikamaru ran over to a large board that seemed a lot like a huge chess board, but it actually had a map of the area imposed under the crosshatches. He dumped a huge box of small figurines upon the board and started moving them around. "It may be dangerous, but I say we send all our most powerful fighters upon the dragon and go behind the main force directly at the leaders and jonin commanders. Then we will be at our full strength to battle what they have." Shikamaru separated the figures with a stick so there was a large dragon figure next to figures with Kage robes and a pair that had black and blonde hair.

"Is it wise to send everything they are looking for right into their hands?" Yuki asked as she was watching the planning eagerly.

"Normally, no, but right now I think it would be beneficial to take the fight to them. I also know that you each have widespread devastating attacks, so if you were to take out a few hundred with minimal chakra usage just by surprise, it will even out the odds. Also if we move the battle just a little ways away from here, the reinforcement armies will arrive sooner due to the location. On top of that, when you all land on their flank, they will all turn out of instinct at which time we will have a moment of surprise from our side."

"Well then, why are we wasting time, the sooner we leave, the sooner the reinforcements arrive." Naruto declared energetically. Although the statement wasn't entirely true, it was silently decided that you shouldn't hold Naruto back from a decent fight. Naruto started back towards the dragon when he turned to Rai. "You know, you don't talk too much any more."

"That is because people tend to take you more seriously when you only speak when needed and not blabber like an idiot. You should try it. Just stay quiet for an entire day and see just how many people worry about you, it is a great prank and no one gets hurt." Naruto just chuckled as he continued on.

"That really is a great idea, I'll try it sometime."

"No you won't, unless you tell me first." Hinata warned with a straight face.

"Uh, yeah I'll tell you if I do." Now it was everyone else who was laughing at Naruto being so easily controlled by Hinata. "Hey quit laughing! If you knew what I'd be missing with her being pissed…" Yuki felt slightly lost but then looked over to Hinata, who was beat red, trying to look away.

"Oh, I get it now. Hinata is G.I.B." Yugito immediately started laughing hard and had to use Sumindra's side to steady herself. Hinata was still bright red from embarrassment while Rai and Naruto looked at each other.

"What does G.I.B. mean?" They asked simultaneously. Surprisingly it was Gaara that stepped up.

"Good in bed, now get on the dragon." Apparently Gaara was the only one not laughing now as Naruto's face heated up slightly.

"Yeah, well I have a license to do that now." Shaking the thoughts of the previous days from his head, Naruto jumped up onto Sumindra. "Come on, we're wasting time." He called out to the ninja below. They all suddenly stopped all kidding around and put on a serious face, there was no need for joking in the middle of a war. They all jumped onto the dragon, with Hinata comfortably in the front with Naruto holding her from behind.

"Ok, Sumindra, take us to their flank and try to take out as many as you can while covering our entrance." Hinata ordered happily.

"**You got it little one. Now hang on!"** With a few mighty flaps of the beast's massive wings, the group of elite ninja were ascending high into the clouds for some cover for their sneak attack.

* * *

It was getting difficult to breathe in the high atmosphere, but nothing a trained ninja couldn't handle. Hinata peered off the side of the dragon with her Byakugan active to view the marching army. 

"How close are we?" Naruto asked quietly.

"About half way, get ready."

"**Hang on guys, this is it!"** Sumindra's giant wings folded up next to his body and after a sudden feeling of vertigo, everyone was rushing through the clouds. In only a few seconds they could see through to the ground below, but everything looked so tiny, the one thing they could tell was that the ground appeared to be moving due to their numbers, which was quite unnerving. The wind was now rushing around them so quickly that they couldn't communicate, even if they wanted to, so it was all forward now. The army got closer each passing second and every second more they were risking detection. Just as they were about in range, one ninja soldier looked up with horror.

"**Aisu ibuki (Ice Breath)"** That poor soul was frozen instantly with the look of horror on his face, but lucky for him, one of Sumindra's tails whipped by him, shattering him to pieces. The ranks were now in chaos as Sumindra's wings opened as his clawed feet bore its ferocity and started carving a huge swath of corpses as he slowed his speed with their bodies under his weight.

"This is where I get off." Yugito called out as she took out two long whips with a smile. She leapt off the still moving dragon and into the fray. "Nenshou hoippu (Burning Whip)" The two weapons surged with fire and started tearing through the ninja easily, it was definitely a technique urged on from the Nibi, two tails of burning fury.

"I guess I'm next." Rai mentioned as he just leapt in the middle of a hoard on ninja amassing for a counter attack. "Hekireki dageki (Thunder Shock)" All you could see of Rai was a sparkling form crouched on the ground in the middle of the hoard until the electricity released in every direction. You could see the enemy being flung upwards by the massive shockwave, each one landing without life after having their nervous system fried.

"I guess it is time to go then, take care, all of you." Yuki leapt off Sumindra and suddenly the air temperature dropped significantly. "Aisu kakera buriza-do (Ice Shard Blizzard)" They hurriedly left the shivering area where screams were sounding at the pain they were suffering from the sharp pieces of ice.

"You ready yet Gaara?" Naruto asked, knowing he was concentrating too much after their arrival to not have something planned.

"I'm done." Gaara just lazily stepped off the dragon onto a cushion of sand with little emotion. Although he now held plenty of feelings, he still decided that they were only his to feel and would keep them all under the surface. "Ryūsa Bakuryū (Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall)" A huge portion of the immediate enemy soon found themselves covered in a large amount of sand. Before they were able to claw their way to the surface, Gaara firmly planted his palms to the ground. "Sabaku Taisō, (Desert Imperial Funeral)" Gaara felt the ground harden, then there was a moment of complete silence before kunai started flying at the Kazekage.

"No matter how many times he does that, I never get used to it." Naruto commented as he watched the sand start flowing around to protect Gaara from the projectiles. Finally after what seemed like ages, although it was but a few seconds, Sumindra came to a stop before the last regimen of troops equaling near two thousand in all.

"**Aisu ame (Ice Rain)"** Large shards of ice formed above Sumindra and started launching across the field, striking down those who were not yet ready for the projectiles. **"Go, I'll run support."** As soon as Naruto and Hinata disembarked, Sumindra was climbing back into the heavens, dodging kunai and shuriken along the way.

"Forget about us?" Naruto asked as the ninja were focusing on the dragon and not him and his other two clones whose hair was being flown about in a pillar of ranging wind.

* * *

Shikamaru and Kakashi were looking out across the battlefield and watched the great dragon descend while the others were watching over their teams. Cries of horror and pain, along with the clanking of weapons, echoed in the forest, frightening the greener of the ninja. Like usual, Shikamaru was watching the clouds for just a moment of peace when he saw the very clouds start swirling around one common point. The sky looked frightening with the upper atmosphere swirling in a vortex like manner, enough so that Shikamaru decided to bring it up. 

"What do you suppose that is? Is it a counter attack?" Kakashi looked in the direction he was staring and his eyes nearly jumped from his head.

"Unbelievable… he actually finished it." Kakashi's voice was showing he was completely in awe.

"Finished?"

"Naruto, that attack he used years ago on Kakuzu that left the huge crater… That was his attack that was only half finished."

"Interesting…" Shikamaru lazily stood and looked over the ninja ranks. "Well, everyone, that must be the go ahead… Attack!" A loud roaring cheer was heard as ninja, from all over, jumped through the trees. While some were yelling, the others were silently running ahead to get the first strike; the battle was fully underway.

* * *

"Fuuton: Ketteiteki Rasengan! (Wind release: Final Rasengan)" Naruto lunged forward while gritting his teeth at the weight on his body. Finally, a huge explosion of wind flew across the area to his front, sending ninja flailing through the air to many broken bones. The ones that kept themselves stuck to the ground with chakra were about to see that the wind wasn't the attack but only a side effect of what was next. The ground groaned in protest as chunks of the earth were torn apart, similar to the Chidori being dragged across the ground, but on a much larger scale. With a guttural yell, Naruto slammed his basketball sized Rasengan against the ground and was thrown backwards from the resulting explosion. He landed hard into Hinata's arms like was planned, but it still knocked her on her back and winded her a bit. When they stood, the dust was settling and revealed a deep chasm, about five feet wide, where the attack was launched. 

"Naruto-kun, why didn't you let me near you when you were perfecting that attack? It doesn't seem all that dangerous." Hinata mentioned while seeing the simple chasm.

"Really? Look further." More of the dust finally settled and Hinata's eyes went wide. At the end of the chasm was what appeared to be a small dried up lake bed, where there was only forest seconds before. They stepped to the outer edge of the crater and saw a person standing in the center with a blue haired girl next to him. Naruto smiled, there was the targets which he knew were hiding behind the army.

"There, Hinata, that is Pein and Konan. She uses origami paper in her attacks, and we have all been cut by paper before, so don't get hit." Naruto was about to jump into the crater when he saw Sumindra dropping to the ground. The moment he struck the earth, massive amounts of vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped the dragon, starting from his mouth and going onward. "So, Zetsu is here as well. Ero-sennin told me about him, I just hope the others get here before he becomes a problem. Also, keep an eye out for that Tobi guy, there is something strange about him, now let's go Hinata."

"Hai."

* * *

They both jumped into the crater and slid down the steep sides before entering an all out run. The three Akatsuki remained unmoving; they took no effort in readying for battle and remained perfectly calm. Seeing that they weren't on the attack, Naruto slowed up and stopped about ten feet away from them. 

"So the Kyuubi greets us, or do you just wish to give up?" Pein asked. Naruto looked over him and saw the large, chubby man with facial piercings looking back.

"There is no way I am giving up."

"I see, you are like was reported, too stubborn, and stupid."

"Shut it or I'll shove a Rasengan down your throat!"

"Try it." Naruto growled angrily and formed a normal ball of chakra in his hands.

"Naruto-kun, don't…" Hinata begged, but Naruto seemed like he was in his own world and ignored her pleading. He charged recklessly at his opponent, which stood still in his path. Naruto grinned happily as he ran the ball directly into the man's face. The plump guy just opened his mouth and sucked in the chakra, absorbing the attack.

"You can't win like that. If that is all you can do." He quickly moved his hand to Naruto's arm and with a swift movement, he sent out a large explosion, tearing off the blonde's arm. Hinata screamed in horror of the blood being showered over the area, but remained firm as tears started forming in her eyes. The bloodied Naruto stood with a smirk. You could tell his legs were broken as well, but he stood on them anyways.

"Kids these days… so eager to die. I had a teacher once that was very much the same."

"Yeah, I think I know the guy." Hinata was kind of startled when she saw Naruto dressed in his completely black martial arts attire, except for the bright orange kanji for toad adorning the back, step out from the shadow of the bloodied blonde.

"Gama Daira Kage Ayatsuri no Jutsu?(Toad-Silhouette Control Technique)" Naruto smiled as the bloodied body disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I take it you've seen the technique. Combine it with a shadow clone and you have a disposable body that can easily be mistaken as real. Since you knew that jutsu; that clearly makes you the leader of Akatsuki." Hinata couldn't figure out when it was that he switched out with a clone since she has been with him the entire time, but it didn't matter now that he was perfectly well.

"Where did you learn that? I killed that man years ago."

"Yes and no, Ero-Sennin is still alive for the most part, so I have been training with him for one purpose, and that is to defeat you, Pein. I knew that body you are using can absorb chakra, but I wanted to see it for myself. Now before we really get started, how about you bring out the others, I can't have you trying to surprise me with them." Pein looked at Naruto's confident face and to Hinata who was definitely determined not to fail at this point in her life.

"Eh, I'll pass. Zetsu, Konan, take care of these speed bumps, just be careful of the nine tails, its chakra is immense and don't completely kill it, I need it to be alive."

"Yes leader-sama." The both of them chimed in unison.

"Get ready Hinata, it starts now." Naruto readied for battle while Hinata stayed close and activated her Byakugan. Her kind demeanor was gone and in its place was a ferocious kunoichi, determined to never fail. If you had never seen this side of the female Hyuuga, you would clearly not recognize her because of it. Zetsu melted into the ground and appeared right before Naruto with a hungry grin. He looked over to Konan with the grin remaining and this time looked back to Hinata.

"Konan, can I have yours when you are done, she looks much sweeter; besides I would have to wait until the beast is removed with the other one."

"Like I care."

"Excellent, now, how would she best be prepared…? I could barbeque…" Hinata looked disgusted and Naruto wasn't much better at the action the man was referring to. "Shut up and take care of them first, we can play with our food later." Naruto continued watching the plant guy talk to himself, but decided to cut it short. After creating a single clone, he started his strategy. Making a quick low powered Rasengan, he slammed it into the ground, kicking up dust all around, causing most to shield their eyes from all the grit flying through the air. Hinata watched Naruto come to her side and slip a small kunai into her pouch. She patted the pouch to let him know that she felt what he did, just as the dust settled to reveal Zetsu standing unfazed by the distraction.

"What was that f…?" Zetsu immediately stopped his question as he felt movement underground and threw himself to the side, with a set of vines, just as a Rasengan, in the hands of a clone, erupted from the earth. The clone was easily countered with a series of thorny vines, cast from the man's fingers, ripping across its neck, ending it in a poof.

* * *

"Well then pretty one, I suppose we should get started as well." Konan wasted no time and started hurling small paper pieces towards Hinata. They looked harmless until the technique was actually activated "Kami Shuriken (Paper Shuriken)" The small pieces of paper then quickly folded into tiny throwing stars and started to gain speed. Hinata didn't flinch or even worry at this point since her training has taken her Byakugan to places she didn't think were even possible for her to achieve. Back as a genin, she could just see objects and attempt to dodge them, but now it was easy to calculate the trajectory and flight path of any series of objects coming her way, that definitely made the next task so much easier. Hinata still wore a straight, serious, face as she just started pointing at each of the small stars, with one single finger, although her movements were so quick that it was hard to see where her hand was at a given time. 

"What else do you have?" Hinata asked confidently as the stars were shredded into nothing, only inched from her unmoving face.

"Excellent, I guess I can actually try now." Hinata nodded in agreement while one foot was silently sliding back in the dirt as she adjusted the angle of her front foot into the comfortable stance of the gentle fist. "Don't get too cocky little Hyuuga, I'm not a close range fighter." Konan leapt into the air as small shards of paper formed on her back into delicate looking wings, slowly moving in order to keep her just out of reach in the air. Hinata didn't really have much for long range abilities so her only choice was to defend until an opening arises. "It is just a matter of time before you tire from my onslaught." Konan reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of cat shaped origami animal and threw them to the ground. Immediately the paper beasts grew to life size with fangs bared and ready to pounce. For just a moment they watched Hinata, and then with a beastly growl they attacked…

* * *

Rai, Yuki, Yugito and Gaara were having an easier time cutting through the enemy, but for every ninja struck down, two more would appear in their place. The bodies were slowly piling up around them and they were really trying to figure out if it was even possible to keep it up for another 3 hours, or if they'd just drop from exhaustion. Their movements started getting heavier and slower as the four started moving closer to each other for further backup in their weakened state. 

"Yuki, how much more do you have? The Nekomata is starting to tire out so I'll be on my own in about five minutes."

"My wolf isn't much better." Yuki replied back as she struck down another ninja with the edge of her sword. Just at that moment, they felt a thundering of the earth and looked to see two giant red haired men stomping through the army and kicking their bodies into the air, heading straight for them. The smaller of the two seemed to lose his balance and was falling face first, straight for them. A huge shuttering of the earth came next as dust filled the sky followed by a voice.

"I brought some chakra pills." Through the dust came a much smaller form from previously holding out a small bag.

"They better not be barbeque flavor, those last ones were horrible." Gaara commented as he grabbed the bag and passed it around the group.

"Nope, those were limited edition, these are just the standard variety." Choji replied sadly.

"They'll do fine, thanks Choji." Rai clapped the large guy on the back once before popping a pill into his mouth and felt the chakra surge throughout his body. "Yeah, that's better."

"Alright, stay alive." Choji called out before charging into the coming wave of ninja. They watched the Akamichi tear straight into the battle as his arms grew in size to increase his attacks. A fury of punches were thrown out as ninja flew through the air before Choji disappeared into the crowd of the shouting enemy.

* * *

Naruto was dodging the thorny vines as they whipped out at him with others sprouting from the ground in attempts to ensnare him from below. Naruto came at Zetsu head on and started batting the vines away as a Rasengan sat in him palm for a strike. Just as he was almost there, a vine caught him from the ground, tripping him up just as the thorny whip like vines struck across his back relentlessly. 

"Rasengan!" Zetsu quickly turned as a ball of chakra was almost in his face. Just on instinct, his head ducked down and the flytrap like appendage closed around him just as the Rasengan hit. Zetsu shouted out in pain as the attack shredded the hardened outer layer of the protective pod. Immediately he started to spin around with his vine whipping in every direction. Naruto leapt backwards away from the tornado like defense and waited for his opportunity to attack.

"Damn it." Naruto cursed as the plant guy kept whipping his vines about randomly. Hoping for an opening to arrive, Naruto started focusing in on creating another elemental Rasengan. His clone ran forward at Zetsu to test the defensive ability and didn't even get close before a thorny whip like vine dispersed him. Naruto was about to go for broke when the ground started rumbling from the roar of Sumindra. He paused and looked to the mighty dragon as his scales started to have a dim white fog rolling off his body.

"**I cannot be held by mere vines!"** Another loud roar sounded across the field followed by many loud snaps as the vines gave way. **"You want to battle a bijuu? ****Aisu** **itadaki** (Ice Spire)**" **Sumindra stomped hard on the ground, sending a trail of ice towards Zetsu when huge spires of ice jutted up from the ground. Zetsu kept spinning to the side to avoid the ice, but in the midst of his rotations, he couldn't see that he was falling into a trap. **"Aisu kangoku **(Ice Prison)**"** He was finally caught between bars of reinforced ice on all sides, including the top and bottom. Before long the ice spread to his vines and enveloped him in an icy cocoon.

"Nice, now to be sure… Fuuton: Rasengan!" Naruto came diving out of the air and slammed the simple first stage of his elemental attack into the ice and watched as it tore up the frozen water easily and soon shredded apart the head of Zetsu. Luckily everything was still frozen, otherwise it would have been a gruesome mess.

"**I'm clearing out for now, fight well young ones."** Sumindra moved his wings and quickly lifted into the sky and away from the battle zone. He didn't want to let anyone know how close he was to defeat by a set of vines and knew it was up to the others to save the world.

* * *

Hinata sharpened the chakra around her fingers and started slicing apart the paper creature, but for each beast that was struck down, there were more to further impede her attack. She continued to analyze the woman through her dojutsu and soon caught a glimpse of something different as a small swarm of locusts were flying towards her. Defense was one of Hinata's strong areas and she knew full well what could take down these swarming pests. She started quickly moving her hands as she shot out small bursts of chakra which appeared like senborn as they sliced through the swarm, but the moment they were destroyed, they lit on fire. 

"She used exploding tags to make them?" She muttered to herself quietly. She took off running as a series of explosions went off in her wake with each one getting much closer than she would have liked. The swarms were after her in droves, almost like she was fighting off Shino's bugs, they were nearly countless. "Kaiten!" Hinata kept the defensive shield of chakra around her as explosions rained down on the dome. She could feel each and every one of them impact her defense and drain more chakra as she had to reinforce it with even more chakra. Finally the explosions stopped and she stopped spinning. She was feeling a bit dizzy from spinning for so long, but could still keep her balance while she panted for more air. Her skin was covered in dark soot from the explosives and she just smeared it around as she wiped her brow of sweat.

"Not bad for someone as young as you are. I suppose in a few more years you could give me a challenge."

"Well, there is still something you can learn… Never underestimate a failure, they don't have much to lose but everything to prove." Hinata ran forward, straight at Konan, when she got close, she jumped into the air after the Akatsuki kunoichi.

"You'll have to do better than that…"

"Like this?" a voice called out behind her. Konan quickly turned to find another Hinata landing a punch to her face. Konan fell towards the earth and was met by the real Hinata as she passed by her body in mid jump, but timed the next attack well, stomping on her face in midair and increasing the speed of her decent. Konan finally struck the ground and was about to try standing up when Hinata's clone landed with full force of the fall, jamming her knees into the stomach of the woman. "Nyu-raru Yusuburu (Neural Jolt)" Hinata's crackling hand passed gently over Konan's heart and forced a great amount of lightning based chakra into her system, effectively shutting down her entire body. The clone dispersed as Hinata checked for a pulse, she found it was quite weak, but she was still alive. Even though they were enemies, she still didn't want to take a life.

"You ok Hinata?" She looked up and smiled seeing her loving husband by her side.

"Hai, she isn't dead yet."

"Fine, but that is dangerous to leave things unfinished." Naruto ran through a couple hand signs and placed his hand on Konan's head. There was just a bright flash and she was gone.

"What did you do to her Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked hoping that he didn't just kill her after all her trouble to not end her life.

"I summoned her to the inside of a toad, she'll be trapped there until we are finished here and she wont be able to escape if she happens to wake, now lets go and take care of Pein." They both stood up and looked directly at the Akatsuki leader. "Enough stalling, bring out your other bodies and let's get this thing going!"

* * *

(ending notes) 

The final chapter should hit tomorrow...Later


	38. Part 3: Revelations: Chapter 10 end

Here it is, the end… hope you all enjoy. It has been quite the run, and there were good parts and parts people didn't enjoy, but did you really expect perfect professional story writing on a fanfiction site? We all do this for fun.

Remember; I am returning in a short while to bring you my last 2 shorter stories, so keep looking for them….Later

* * *

"I summoned her to the inside of a toad, she'll be trapped there until we are finished here and she wont be able to escape if she happens to wake, now lets go and take care of Pein." They both stood up and looked directly at the Akatsuki leader. "Enough stalling, bring out your other bodies and let's get this thing going!"**

* * *

**

Uyoku Myou 

**(Wings of Life/Destiny)**

**Part Three: Revelations Chapter 10

* * *

**

Naruto was about to ready himself for battle when he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small pouch and held it out to Hinata.

"Here, take it, you'll need the chakra." Hinata quickly took the pouch and opened it revealing a single chakra pill. She looked at it for a moment and then looked back to Naruto. "Go ahead, I have more than enough chakra remaining." Hinata took his advice and took the pill, instantly feeling rejuvenated and ready for battle.

"Now that that is over…" Pein started when a thin looking ninja made for a grab for Hinata. She saw it coming easily with her Byakugan, and jumped to the side as Naruto landed a powerful punch to the side of his head, sending him skidding across the ground.

"Not good enough, you'll need more than that to take us on."

"Done." Naruto and Hinata watched as the other forms of Pein arrived and surrounded the pair. "I am curious about what the toad hermit taught you, so I won't kill you immediately." Naruto was going to say something in return but didn't have the time as a large chameleon like creature was summoned to the field.

"Kuchiyose: Gama buraza-zu (Toad Brothers)" Both Gamakichi and Gamatatsu appeared before the chameleon and decided against the usual greetings and stared down the other summon. "Tell me Pein, do you train with your summons?" Naruto questioned while Pein remained emotionless as he looked over the new challenge.

"Why bother, they don't react to training like ninja do, they either have power or don't." Naruto smirked as the chameleon ran towards them before disappearing with the use of its natural camouflage.

"You have some things to still learn then." At that moment Gamakichi made a grab into the air, catching the cloaked tongue from the chameleon in his hand. The large toad made a painful shout before yanking hard on the tongue with one hand and unsheathing his sword with the other. Almost instantly the chameleon was visible, lying on the ground with a sword sticking from its body.

"Damn, it had acid on its tongue!" Gamakichi shouted as he shook his hand in the air.

"Come on Pein, you have to have more than that." Naruto goaded while Hinata healed the toad's hand quickly.

"Oh, there is more." Naruto's eyes widened when all at once the other versions of Pein fell to the ground as his summons disappeared, leaving only the real Pein, which Jiraiya knew as a child, standing before him. Naruto was expecting something unexpected, but this was too strange to figure out. "What is the meaning of this!?" Pein shouted, but only silence fell across the land. The Akatsuki leader started gritting his teeth in anger and leaped forward with his eyes laced with hate joining the Rin'Negan. Naruto moved to avoid the punch which he could easily see, but the movement didn't respond as fast as it should and Naruto caught a weakened punch to his throat. He choked for air as Pein jumped back from Hinata's furious strikes to keep him away while she tended to his care.

"Naruto-kun, was he that fast?" She asked after healing his injury.

"Much more I'd say." Before Hinata could reply, she felt herself being thrown through the air as she saw a kodachi being embedded into her husband's shoulder, just missing the point where her heart was positioned a moment ago.

"Naruto-kun!" The moment Hinata hit the ground, she was tearing off back to his side to protect his life. He was almost helpless at the speed Pein was moving and pummeling him. In a normal fight this wouldn't be the outcome, but something weird was going on with the leader. When Hinata finally a got back to him, she could see Pein unrelenting in his attacks, but they almost appeared like that of a child as he kept unintelligently pounding away on him. Without skipping a beat, Hinata kicked him off of Naruto and looked him over. She could tell his injuries were extreme and didn't know how to deal with them. That much power in one person was difficult, but in a child like tantrum, it was too unpredictable.

"Hinata…" She moved closer to his weakened voice as he tried to smile through his bloody face. "The rings." She immediately remembered them and quickly looked at her hand and tried to pull it off in hopes of finding the ability to win, but it was stuck and wouldn't budge. She soon felt an abnormally chilled and bloodied hand surround her small fingers and without effort he pulled the ring from her hand. His hand fell to the ground and let the small black piece of metal roll onto the dirt. Her eyes fell towards the ring and saw that Naruto's white one was already there. She screamed in horror as she realized that his finger was still attached to the ring, but not his hand.

"I didn't get stronger. Did you?" She then realized that Naruto did that to himself to try and free the blocked strength, but to no avail.

"I don't feel anything different." She muttered with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I thought so… do you still have that kunai?" Hinata nodded and pulled out the small weapon and held it out to him. With the tears blurring her vision, Hinata didn't see Pein coming for them. With ease, he snatched the kunai and jammed it deep into Narutos stomach and twisted it for added effect.

"Nooo!" Hinata thrusted a quick Jyuken blast at Pein, but was easily dodged by his expert reflexes.

"He took my friends away, so I take him away." His reasoning seemed like that of a child, once again this wasn't the same person he was before, but Hinata didn't care as she saw the blood flowing from Naruto's stomach. She looked to his face and saw a faint smile and she knew it was the end for him. They both shared a single look and knew exactly what was on the mind of the other; their bond was unbreakable as they both mouthed the exact same words. "I love you."

Naruto soon after became eerily still. Using her Byakugan, she saw the very last beat of his heart, and then there was nothing. Hinata's screams could be heard for miles as she fell to her knees next to Naruto, but knew it was not safe to morn right now. She looked back at Pein with pure hatred in her once pure face.

"You! You will not live!" Hinata felt something like nothing she has ever felt, she truly wanted someone dead this time. She knew at that moment that she wouldn't have a problem killing to protect the ones she loved or to avenge them. She moved with such speeds that it felt like she was actually flying as she raced straight for Pein. Everything seemed like a blur as she felt her vision being blinded by a raging while light until everything became clear again after a dull thumping sound. She looked down and saw Pein was cut in half at the waist, but she felt nothing for him before looking to her hands, bloodied by Pein's blood and saw the instrument of the man's demise, a black and white Scythe. The top half of the weapon, the end with the blade, was black while the bottom half was white and had a less curved blade. She looked at the weapon with curiosity, but had something more important to do. She went to run to Naruto's side but suddenly she was disarmed and the weapon struck the ground near Naruto's body.

"Not bad, I was trying to wake up the Kyuubi, but instead I get what is inside you. I must say it was quite the development." Hinata looked to the strangely dressed man and immediately recognized him.

"Tobi?"

"Not anymore…" He reached up and pulled off the mask, revealing the dark, wild hair and unmistakable eyes of an Uchiha. "Call me Madara… Uchiha Madara." Hinata was shocked as she looked into the man's eyes, this was clearly not the same Tobi they met a while back.

"What did you do?" Hinata demanded.

"Simple, you find an easily influenced child with the Rin'Negan and manipulate him to your needs. I just removed the jutsu I used which turned him back into a sad little boy. A shame really, the Rin'Negan was quite powerful in the right hands."

"So how are you still alive? You fought the First Hokage."

"Right, let's just say we didn't invite Orochimaru into our group for his good looks. I worked on a special jutsu myself and was able to keep from aging past 70, but it was still not enough. Then Orochimaru came along and well I guess you can say I perfected his jutsu to make me young again. So now I'm guessing the Kyuubi is gone, but I believe whatever you have inside you can take his place in my plan."

"What plan?" Madara just smirked and pointed towards the ground where all the other jinchuriki were bound by straps of earth, unconscious.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about that dragon either. I suppose you are the last ingredient before the world is rebuilt by my hand. Pein thought he was a God, but I will become a real god."

"You are going to destroy the planet?" Hinata asked in sheer surprise.

"Only to have it reborn again. I helped bring life to the desert where Konoha now sits, so why not the whole world? It will all be mine, but perhaps I can keep one such as you alive to help repopulate it."

"Not happening!" She shouted in anger.

"Maybe not now, but what about after a year? I think you'd be much more willing then." In an instant Hinata felt she was trapped and started looking around. The world was darkened and held a reddish tinge to it when the face of Madara appeared in front of her.

"Welcome, this is what the new world will look like. This is the world of Tsukuyomi. Itachi developed his after achieving the last level of the Sharingan, but where he can only trap you for what seems like a day in here for every second on the outside, I can make it seem like a year. I think I should start you out with a full week of watching your demon die over and over in so many excruciating ways, then the fun will begin as I show you how to become my _personal_ slave."

Hinata struggled against the chain holding her still as she watched Naruto appear. Almost as soon as he arrived, she saw a huge mace heading for his head in what would be a very violent and blunt beheading. She tried to close her eyes so she didn't see it, but they refused to move. Just as the spiked ball was going to make contact, Naruto's hand caught the spiked end.

"I have died before, more than once, and I also promised your safety Hinata. I do not back down from my promises nor do I give up, even in death. You taught me that!" Hinata watched as his fingers tightened around the mace until it was reduced to powder with a loud crunch. Naruto walked up to Hinata and easily pulled the chains off of her body as the dark world started to fade away. Immediately she clung to his neck and sobbed on his shoulder.

"Is it really you?" She asked as she felt his arms caress her and slowly easy over her butt.

"It is me Hinata, just look at my eyes and see." Hinata smiled and pulled back and stared into his eyes, but there was not a bit of blue, just the Sharingan. Naruto's form faded back into Madara as he moved his grip to a firm hold on her small arms.

"You see, it is just that easy. You may think it is him, but it will always be me." Hinata's lips started to quiver with the tears in her eyes, she had no idea how to escape and she was sure this was going to effectively kill her in the end. "Now what else should I… aack." Hinata's eyes widened in horror while she looked at her body, which was now covered in blood from the injury. She looked back up and saw the point of a kunai sticking out of the Uchiha's neck from being forcefully stabbed from behind.

"He left out something… I promised that anyone I loved and cared for would never have to face the pain of losing a loved one. You are my most loved one and I will be there for you. Let's end this." Hinata watched as the world faded away once more but this time it was back in the battlefield. She looked over to Naruto and saw a large black pool of raging smoke hazing over Naruto's body. What she saw next chilled her very soul; Naruto stepped out from the darkened haze holding two black and white weapons, looking much different than before. One weapon was the one Hinata had found in her hands and the second had the same slightly curved, bladed end on each side.

"Don't be afraid my love, I am still alive, that kunai was actually the key that I disguised, the gate is now open. Hmm, these weapons I have seen before in one of my dreams, although they aren't quite how they should be."

"Naruto-kun, you look different." Hinata kept looking him over until she saw his eyes, they were almost completely black aside from a few wisps of blue.

"I feel different; now let's take care of this bastard Uchiha." Naruto set the weapons by Hinata and took off towards Madara. Naruto locked eyes with the Uchiha and could see the evil lurking behind the emotionless gaze. Instantly they found themselves in a place familiar to Naruto and he knew exactly where he was.

"How did we get here?" Madara demanded. "No one brings my consciousness anywhere without my permission."

"_**I do."**_ Sounded a great voice, causing the ground to shake.

"Ah the demon, back to life I see… I have controlled you once, what fear do I have of you now?" Madara confidently stepped towards the sealed cage door and placed his hands on the bars. "Here foxy, foxy, foxy." He called out in a childish manner. Madara continued looking into the shadows of the cage until he saw a man standing nearly seven feet tall emerging. Suddenly the cage door clicked and swung open.

"_**You had no idea what you were messing with when you woke me! I was the one who created the ninja world with bestowing the first Rin'Negan upon my subordinate known as the 'sage of six ways' after protecting the Earth with my life. You have no idea the power needed to become anything like God. By just destroying the people and rebuilding the land will not make you god, God created the Earth itself and with it the protectors to keep an eye on his most valuable creation, humans. I am not the Kyuubi anymore, my name is Shikyo, I am death!"**_ Madara found his consciousness back in his body as he looked to the couple now standing by each other once again.

"_Hinata, this is it. This is your last task. I am already part of you and my lover is part of Naruto. This was how you two were meant to be together. I now know that I was sent here not as punishment for my forbidden relationship, but as a way to let me be together with him until our lives end. I always wanted to know why I was different and wanted a human like relationship, but now I know that was __**his**__ plan all along, __**he **__saw it coming long before and set up a plan. Now I have to warn you, once you achieve the last level, I won't be able to speak to you again you both will be free from any burden, but our power will remain to watch over you both while our consciousness returns to where we belong."_

"I understand Enzeru, goodbye."

"_Goodbye young one."_ Naruto picked up the two weapons and held them by the white ends and held the black ends towards Hinata.

"Take the black pieces and put them together." Hinata did as Naruto instructed and pulled the weapons apart at the half and put her two pieces together. "As you know, in every person there is a good and bad, light and dark basically. The rings didn't limit our chakra, it took all of one half and stored it away to embody these instruments and like the rings, they should feel like they have always been a part of us. My ring trapped the light I held while yours trapped the dark you had. I always thought that light and dark were like two sides of a coin, you can't see both at one time. That was when Tsunade commented that if you had two coins you could see both sides at once."

"I think I get it. This black weapon I am holding holds my white chakra in check while the white one does the same for yours but without both of us, we can't make the weapons to exist without the other." Hinata looked down at the weapon and smiled. "So since we both are coins…" She held her black weapon out to Naruto while he mirrored.

"Then we each choose which side to show facing up." They both released the grip on the ends of the opposite colored weapon leaving the black scythe with Naruto and the white bladed naginata with Hinata. A great energy swept across the area as the couple were shrouded in the color of their chakra, huge amounts of the monochrome chakra filled the area. Hinata looked over and smiled as she saw Naruto despite the chaos. He returned the smile as the single black feathered tattoo on his arm started multiplying and spread out across his body. Suddenly they both felt two beings in their minds; together.

"_It was your love; that was all that was needed for yo two to become one."_

"_**That moment you shared where you seemingly read each other's mind was the moment it was finished, use the power wisely…"**_

* * *

The captured Jinchuriki regained consciousness and watched while the meeting allied forces surrounded the crater after winning the battle. They all looked down into the crater for fear of what was coming out from it since it gave off a power that made everyone of their stomachs churn. Out of each of the massive displays of chakra came feathery appendages matching the color of the chakra. Wings, feathered wings came outward from their bodies. Finally the chakra stopped being flaunted and there stood what looked like two angels sent to save them all. Naruto still had his blonde hair, but it was only the streaks left behind in his black hair that took on that color while his skin looked frightening being covered in such dark tattoos. But over with Hinata, her usual clothing was gone and replaced with a simple white dress barely covering her private skin with a glowing radiance which could drive any man insane. 

"Naruto-kun, who are we now?" Hinata asked as she looked to her side and felt the movements she was carrying out instinctively with her new wings.

"We are us, we do what we always do. There is still evil out in this world and we must continue to protect them all to the best of our ability, now I believe we have a bastard to take care of."

"I suppose we do…"

"Uchiha Madara, You have directly attacked the guardians of earth, known here as the bijuu and tried to use them in your own evil plot. You are hereby found guilty and sentenced to death by the last order of the Angel of Death. Do you accept your fate willingly or do you hope for something more painful?" Naruto commanded with an impressive authority.

"I will defeat you not matter how strong you become!" The Uchiha shouted loudly.

"Wrong answer." Naruto and Hinata moved as one as they hovered above the ground making their approach even more silent and quick. Madara went to move out of the way but just with a simple raise of his hand, Naruto froze him still. It was a quick execution for the traitorous man. Hinata's spear like blade pierced him straight through the gut while the scythe sliced him cleanly into many pieces. Naruto quickly placed his two hands firmly on the scythe and funneled his chakra into the weapon, creating a huge black looking Rasengan on the tip of the weapon. "Ketteiteki jajjimento (Final Judgment)" The blast caused everyone to shield their eyes as it destroyed any remnants of the evil enemy.

The blast was still flinging earth and debris around when the young Kages felt an unfathomable power before them. "Yugito, Yuki and Rai. You have been great friends to us all, and now we will repay you with removing the burden from you. All the power will remain with you so you can protect your villages from evil, but we will free you from the consciousness within. All the bijuu must be freed." They watched as the two were covered in light and darkness and touched them on the forehead and then instantly they were gone with the abrupt end of the large blast. The allied forces looked down at their enemies and saw nothing remaining, they were all gone, even the great dragon disappeared. All that was left was the young Kages. A brief moment of silence fell and then the cheers started and echoed across what was left of the forest, they were victorious.

"Yeah, but where are our friends?" Sakura asked herself as she watched a river find its way into the large crater and started filling it with water.

"Gone… for now." Yuki mentioned as she stepped out of the crater and into the crowd before being quickly pulled into a strong hug by none other than an unruly looking guy with his giant white dog at his side.

"Good you're safe." Kiba whispered as he held her tightly.

"Yes I am, and don't you forget that I can still kick your ass."

"What do you mean 'for now'?" Sakura asked with tears threatening to fall. Yuki pulled herself away from Kiba's hug and looked at the pink haired girl

"I'm sure they'll return, but they had to release the bijuu first." Yugito mentioned in hopes of cheering her up

"That power is too much for even them to handle though." Everyone looked to Tsunade. They had no idea that she was even coming out to the battle so it was quite surprising for them all.

"You really think this is the end?" Shikamaru asked while eyeing the now mostly filled lake and smiled seeing the reflection from the sun and a few clouds.

"Maybe, but if anyone can return it would be those two." Tsunade turned back towards the village as everyone seemed a bit somber. "What are you guys waiting for? Saké is on me in Konoha!" The cheering started up again as the ninja jumped around happily drawing to close the end of the war and in celebrating the lives of their greatest heroes.

* * *

(Konoha Prison) 

The two Uchiha brothers were being tortured by being bound to the wall of the same cell, only inches away from each other, yet they could do nothing to the other but shout obscenities. Each wanted the other to die, but knew they couldn't do anything in their condition. Suddenly a flash of white light and a wisp of pure darkness announced the arrival of the two most powerful beings, still charged with unfathomable power. Both Itachi and Sasuke looked up and directly at the intruders.

"You two have been a pain in my side for years, always saying I was nothing, now look at you." They kept their eyes locked on this dark guy that exuded the feeling of death. "You two deserve this end, but it was all started by someone more evil. Hinata?" The angelic looking girl smiled to her lover and nodded.

"You are right Naruto-kun, they don't deserve the freedom we will give them." Hinata stepped up to Sasuke and Naruto went to Itachi.

"I am taking back the power that was given by the Kyuubi and I am taking the Sharingan from your eyes; never will this power be wielded by anyone." Naruto reached out and placed his hand on Itachi's forehead. Itachi fell unconscious almost instantly and Naruto smiled. "Now, Sasuke, I'm removing Orochimaru from your consciousness, as one in tune with the angel of death, this is an easy task." With a smile and a flick to his forehead, Sasuke felt the snake bastard leave his mind.

"Now that he is gone." Hinata started. "I will remove your curse seal and take your Sharingan as well. No longer will there be this horrid dojutsu that demands the killing of their brethren. The Sharingan is dead, only Kakashi will keep it since he is not tied to it by genetics and that eye will soon go blind. You will also be stripped of the majority of your ninja ability, now you will be the dead last and a failure, just as punishment. Don't worry though, Itachi will still be your equal." Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder and concentrated for a few seconds and he too fell unconscious.

"Let's go Hinata, we have to free the sealed bijuu from that statue before the majority of our power fades."

"Hai." Then they were gone…

* * *

(Eight Months later) 

Time passed and there was no sign of either Naruto or Hinata. It was strange how quickly the Uchiha brothers changed as well and were quickly released. They knew of their change, but not how it happened and they also knew the life of an elite ninja was out of their reach as well. Things started getting back to normal and the Kages were back in their countries with the ones they cared the most about and looked over the well being of their village. There were still missions to carry out since there was still plenty of evil lurking, so powerful ninja were still required, including one to lead them.

Tsunade was flipping through some papers; the last few months had been strangely harsh on the aged Hokage to the point that she didn't have the strength to keep her genjutsu on without strict concentration, so she actually left it off for most of the day. She was tired and wanted a way out of the office of Hokage but couldn't make up her mind as to who to appoint to the office.

"Shizune, I can't make a decision on who to appoint as the next Hokage. Each of these ninja are suited to the task and are approved by the council because of the help given to the capital of fire country, but I don't even know any of them. They are all from the capital, how can I decide?" Shizune walked over to the desk and looked at the documents and smiled gently.

"Tsunade-sama, they aren't multiple people but one person, those are all his accomplishments. The council is only telling you who should be the next Hokage in their mind. They just want your approval as well."

"Oh… I guess if he has done those things written here, then he should be capable of the job." Shizune knew Tsunade wasn't able to see correctly anymore and was fading fast. She surmised that it was due to her special healing jutsu that caused the sudden fall in her health since it shortened life in the long run.

"Hai, should I send for him?" She asked the Hokage.

"Indeed, I'm too old for this…" Tsunade looked up to the pictures of the kages before her and looked right at the fourth. "Your son should be here to take over, he would do an excellent job…"

* * *

About another week passed when a young man and his wife were reaching the gates of Konoha to accept the title of Hokage. It was a very long journey for the both of them, but mostly for the woman who was heavy with child. They were a happy couple and were clearly in love with how they talked and held hands while walking down the road. Eagerly they stepped inside the city gates and looked about their surrounding and inhaled the familiar scent. 

"You glad to be home Hinata?" He asked with a bright smile across his totally normal looking, blonde haired face.

"Hai." She replied while smiling happily as she rubbed her huge belly. "I want my baby to grow up in this wonderful village, our home. There is no where I'd want to live more than here and with you, Naruto-kun…" He gently pulled her along and into the village, their village… their home…

* * *

(END) 

The ending was a little abrupt, but this leaves an opening for more. I won't continue it, but if there area any others that want to take it further into the trials of actually being Hokage and such, go ahead...

It was just shy of 220,000 words, my longest one yet and probably ever... Well, that is it, thanks for reading, see you guys later…


End file.
